Le Labyrinthe du temps
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: Jack vit avec le meurtre de ses deux meilleures amies sur la conscience. Il possède également un don que personne ne connait. Celui-là lui jouera des tours lorsqu'ils se retrouvera dans le passé dans son corps d'enfant. Son seul but, sauver ses proches de leur cruelle destinée. Fanfiction centrée sur Jack Frost et le Big 4 ( Mérida, Raiponce et Harold ).
1. Chp 1 : L'horloge redémarre

**Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction sur le Big 4 et compagnie! C'est une histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un moment et qui est inspiré d'Erased ( Manga ). Il sera du genre policier, suspense mais également amitié, amour et Voyage temporel. Je pense qu'on peu le considérer comme un Thriller. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plairas, bonne lecture :)**

Le Labyrinthe du temps

Chapitre 1 : L'horloge redémarre

Quatre petits enfants jouaient dans le parc, riant , s'amusant, chantant. Ils montaient sur les cages à poules. Glissaient dans le grand toboggan jaune et creusaient dans le sable frais. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils en oubliaient le froid piquant qui s'abattait dans leur ville et rosissait leurs joues en cette fin de mois de décembre.

\- Un, deux, trois... Soleil !

Le plus heureux d'entre eux était un petit garçon aux cheveux courts et argentés qui adorait la neige. Il était pâlichon, avec de grands yeux bleus malicieux et un regard de tueur. L'hiver était sa saison préférée. D'un caractère joueur et espiègle il adorait jeter des boules de neige dans le dos de ses amis. Il sortait toujours de bonnes blagues et faisait le pitre pendant les heures de cours. Il était très apprécié de ses proches. Son nom était Jack Frost.

Jack avait toujours été un enfant rejeté à cause de sa couleur de cheveux et son air maladif. Mais un jour il avait rencontré des personnes formidables. Trois grands fous qui se fichaient bien des apparences. Les débuts avaient été difficiles bien sûr mais après une année dans la même école, ils avaient noué un lien indestructible. Un lien doré et précieux que chacun chérissait.

\- Ah, tu as bougé!

Jack pointa du doigt un autre petit garçon, l'air chétif. Possédant des petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez et des cheveux bruns de longueur moyenne. Il était très timide mais en présence de Jack son premier ami et camarade de classe, il avait réussi à se détendre. C'était lors de son premier jour de cours dans l'école qu'il avait été placé à côté de Jack Frost. Peureux et distant il avait repoussé son camarade jusqu'à ce que Jack réussisse à le faire rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Les deux reclus, au fond de la classe, avaient fini par se parler de plus en plus chaque jour et devenir de vrais amis. Jack avait son premier compère Harold Haddock.

\- Allez tu recommences, Harold! Bonne chance les filles!

Jack recommença à compter. Près de lui se tenaient deux filles qui se stabilisaient sur un pied. A droite, c'était une belle blondinette aux cheveux très longs avec de grands yeux verts émeraude. D'une gentillesse incroyable elle avait su s'occuper d'une ample bataille entre Jack et l'autre petite fille. Celle-ci, à gauche, arborait une mine taquine avec des grandes tâches de rousseur et une chevelure volumineuse en bataille de même couleur. Une vraie rousse à la peau blanche mais à l'allure garçonne. Elle adorait se battre, rire et sauter partout. Hyperactive elle avait tout de suite cherché la baston avec d'autres enfants qui l'avaient fuit pour sa rousseur et son caractère. Elle avait alors jeté son dévolu sur Jack, le seul garçon qui osait l'affronter et qui la ridiculisait toutes les cinq minutes.

Les deux enfants avaient entamé une guerre sans merci qui empirait de jour en jour. Entre les farces de l'eau dans les chaussures, du bureau tagué et des noms d'oiseau dans les couloirs, ils avaient fini plusieurs fois en retenue. Mais grâce à la petite blonde, chef de classe, ils avaient réussi à se comprendre plus facilement et leur rivalité se noua en une amitié solide. Amitié qui entraina la blonde dans son sillage.

\- SOLEIL! Mérida tu as bougé!

\- Même pas vrai! Grogna la rouquine.

Elle se nommait Mérida Dunbroch. Et son amie aux cheveux blonds Raiponce Corona.

\- Retourne derrière avec Harold.

\- Pfff, tout ça pour privilégier Raiponce.

Jack et Raiponce rougirent.

\- Allez vient ne fais pas ta mauvaise joueuse, commenta Harold.

\- D'accord, j'abdique!

Tous rirent en cœur. Oui c'était les quatre meilleurs amis du monde. Jack Frost, Harold Haddock, Mérida Dunbroch et Raiponce Corona. Quatre enfants qui passaient leur journée ensembles. Jouaient, faisaient des farces, étudiaient. Que demander de mieux pour eux?

\- Hey, le Big Four! Les cours vont commencer! Commenta une jeune fille blonde platine.

\- On arrive!

Le Big Four c'était leur petit surnom. Oui tout le monde ne les appelait plus que comme ça et ils avaient approuvé. Les quatre délaissèrent donc leur jeu, mirent leur cartable de couleur sur le dos et filèrent derrière l'autre petite fille prénommé Elsa Arendelle, accompagnée de sa sœur Anna.

* Ding Ding Ding*

La cloche sonna. Ils entrèrent et prirent place à leur table. Oui, comme à leur habitude.

Alors pourquoi la routine devait-elle changer? Pourquoi tout devrait être détruit..? D'un coup d'un seul, le néant. La tristesse. La mort.

Jack Frost hurlait, du haut de ses dix ans. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que la neige recouvrait peu à peu son corps. Il tenait dans ses mains la frêle Raiponce Corona. Froide, blanche, le regard dans le vide. Ses yeux verts avaient perdu de leur couleur et de leur éclat habituels. Son sourire s'était évanoui. Il n'y avait qu'une simple ouverture dans la bouche. Mais rien n'en sortait. Pas un souffle d'air. Oui Raiponce Corona était morte. Les bras pendants dans le vide, recevant les larmes gelées de Jack sur son buste. Harold fuyant la scène à toutes jambes pour appeler la police alors que Mérida tombait à genoux, pétrifiée.

" _La France est en émoi._ _Dans le parc gelé d'une ville de l'Est, Raiponce Corona , disparue depuis une semaine vient d'être retrouvée morte, lançaient les journaux._ " C'était en 2001. Puis la roue tourna encore sur elle même. Le film s'accéléra et Jack se sépara des deux autres. Ils n'osèrent plus se parler. Alors survint la deuxième tragédie. " _Mérida Dunbroch âgée de dix ans est retrouvée morte après trois jours de disparition. Violée et battue, s'ébranlèrent les journaux. Encore une victime après les suites des disparitions mystérieuses du dernier mois de l'année._ "

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls. A jamais détruits. Là alors que minuit de la nouvelle année allait sonner de sa cloche à l'église de leur ville. L'un et l'autre surent que c'était la fin.

\- Tu devais les protéger ! Hurla Harold sous l'arbre saint. Tu avait promis d'être là pour Raiponce et surtout Mérida! Après le drame tu nous as laissé tomber! Tu n'as rien fais!

\- Je...

\- Tu n'as aucune excuse! S'emporta Harold alors que les feux d'artifices se lancèrent.

\- J'aurais voulu les sauver! Mais je n'ai pas pu, pleura Jack. J'aurais tellement voulu...

Harold serra les poings, sa colère, sa tristesse le submergeaient. Il ne savait plus quoi en faire si ce n'est la diriger sur Jack:

\- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu les sauver ! Mais tu n'as pas été la pour Mérida et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir espèce de lâche!

Le jeune garçon pleura à son tour alors que le son de cloche du nouvel an sonna en même temps que les feux d'artifices. 2002 était là.

Harold partit en courant, ayant envie de fuir à tout jamais Jack qui lui rappelait ses deux amies décédées. Il sombra dans la dépression. Puis il disparut à jamais de la vue du jeune Jack Frost qui se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

Le corps de Raiponce, encore et toujours meurtri. Sous le regard de Jack. Encore et encore et Encore!

\- Nooooooooon!

Essoufflé, Jack Frost se releva, en sueur. Il reprenait son souffle alors que le corps de Raiponce se représentait encore dans ses yeux bleus océan. Il pleurait sans s'en rendre compte et son cœur tambourinait contre son torse. Regardant de droite à gauche il fixa sa petite chambre d'étudiant et soupira.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi dès qu'il y a de la neige. Dès que décembre arrive je ne rêve que de ça...

Il se laissa aller, ses genoux repliés sur lui même. Il fixa les flocons à travers la fenêtre et ne se souvenait même plus de comment il avait fait pour aimer la neige par le passé. Un rictus amer sortit de sa bouche et il déglutit en fixant l'heure du réveil. Il n'était que quatre heures et demi. Son réveil ne sonnerait pas avant six heures mais il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Cela faisait une semaine il y était habitué.

Jack se leva et se prépara pour aller à la fac. Agé de dix-neuf ans à présent, il arborait un vrai corps d'homme malgré l'air pâle qui lui collait à la peau et son éternelle maigreur. De toute manière il se fichait bien du regard des autres. Depuis son enfance, depuis ces tristes jours. Jamais plus il n'avait voulu recréer de liens avec quiconque. Repoussant tout le monde. Froid, distant et solitaire, tel était le nouveau Jack Frost. Loin de sa jeunesse de pitre.

Il n'avait pas d'amis. Sa famille n'avait plus cherché à le sauver de son traumatisme. Il était seul, ou presque. Sa jeune sœur, Elena Frost, ne cessait de venir lui rendre visite tous les week-ends ou après le lycée. Il l'adorait et c'était réciproque. C'était la seule personne qui arrivait à le détendre alors que la période des neiges arrivait, chaque année elle revenait le frapper en plein visage.

Remis à neuf et amplement réveillé, Jack quitta son tout petit appartement avec une chambre et une salle d'eau en fermant à clef. Il venait de s'habiller d'un manteau bleu foncé avec des paillettes blanches sur les bords ainsi que d'un legging brun. Il lança son sac bleu clair en bandoulière sur l'épaule puis marcha longuement d'un air dépressif dans la neige.

\- Ils pourraient au moins nettoyer les trottoirs, grogna Jack avant de prendre le bus.

Sa journée débutait comme d'habitude. Transparent , personne ne le regardait. Et il ne se faisait pas remarquer. Tout roulait sur la même ligne directrice, chaque jour. Métro Boulot Dodo.

Mais malgré tout, Jack cachait un terrible secret. Quelque chose qu'il avait complètement oublié après ses terribles angoisses nocturnes. Oui un jour il avait reçu un don. Il ne savait plus quand, ni comment, tellement le passé avait été rayé de sa mémoire. Ce don n'était pas un cadeau. C'était une tare de plus dans sa vie. Cela lui joua encore des tours.

Le bus se stoppa. Il s'apprêta à descendre.. Une vielle personne lui barra la route et il patienta qu'elle s'active. Le casque sur les oreilles il oublia ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit simplement deux petites filles le pousser pour passer devant la personne âgée et sortir dehors en trombe. Il avait l'impression de revoir Mérida et Raiponce... Vivantes...

Il s'éclaircit les pensées et suivit le troupeau doucement. C'est alors qu'en arrivant enfin sur le sol gelé, à la sortie du bus, un son de cloche résonna dans sa tête puis un papillon bleu passa devant lui. Il se sentit mal et sa tête le brûla. Il ferma les yeux de douleur et les rouvrit instantanément. Il était dans le bus à nouveau. Un vieil homme passa devant lui et prit son temps pour descendre. Il écarquilla les yeux:

\- Une rediffusion!? Maintenant!

Son don s'était mis en marche et l'avait propulsé quelques secondes en arrière. C'était cela son pouvoir. Dès qu'un danger se présentait autour de lui, un papillon bleu arrivait sous un son de cloche et une rediffusion commençait. Il retournait en arrière de quelques secondes pour changer quelque chose, s'il le voulait. Plus précisément pour sauver une vie. Au début il avait eu des coups de chance pour réussir, mais maintenant il était rôdé et il ne voulait plus voir personne mourir.

Respirant un grand coup il regarda chaque passager qui descendait. Où se trouvait le danger? Qui allait mourir? Le vieil homme? Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés avant de se sentir poussé par les deux petites filles. Elles se glissèrent entre les adultes pour descendre. Jack comprit tout de suite. Il poussa à son tour la foule qui le remarqua enfin et râla. Il poussa le vieux qui vociféra des insultes contre la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Puis en posant le pied au sol il chercha les deux petites du regard.

Elles riaient et sautaient aux abords du trottoir puis sans regarder elle avancèrent sur la chaussée avec leur petit cartable d'enfant. Une voiture arriva au même instant dont le conducteur semblait occupé par son téléphone. Jack se précipita, glissa au sol mais se releva instantanément, la main écorchée vive. Il hurla mais les petites semblaient en grande conversation.

La scène ne prit que quelques secondes. Jack se précipita sur la route. Il tira sur les jeunes filles qui retombèrent sur le trottoir puis la voiture freina et Jack s'envola. Projeté au sol juste à côté du car et des passants qui hurlaient maintenant de panique. Il souriait puis tomba dans l'inconscience. Au moins il les avait sauvées. C'était souvent comme ça , après tout.

 _Raiponce Corona lui souriait. Comme à son habitude elle sautillait de joie et prenait Jack par le bras. Puis son regard devint livide et elle tomba raide morte alors que Jack tendait la main vers elle. Impossible de l'atteindre elle pourrissait devant ses yeux. Il pleurait toujours plus fort mais le corps de Raiponce s'éloignait à vue d'œil. Il trébucha. Quand il rouvrit les yeux le corps mort de Mérida le regardait. L'insultant pour l'avoir trahie et oubliée._

Jack se releva brutalement puis poussa un cri de douleur. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions et se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il soupira et parla pour lui même:

\- Et voilà encore une rediffusion qui tombe sans prévenir. Quand est-ce que le malheur me lâchera? Laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi être transparent dans ce monde inutile...

Il posa une main sur son front et constata qu'il avait des bandages. Il s'inspecta et remarqua qu'il était dans un sale état. La jambe bandée et en l'air. Le bras du même aspect et des bandages sur le corps et la tête.

Soupirant il se laissa retomber dans son lit et profita de ce petit confort. Les infirmières et un docteur passèrent prendre des nouvelles et lui expliquèrent qu'il avait eu de la chance de n'avoir rien eu de grave. Elles le connaissait puisqu'il avait souvent des maux à se faire soigner. Mais il n'expliquait jamais pourquoi.

Bien entendu, Elena, sa petite sœur, déboula dans sa chambre le soir même.

\- Grand-frère! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!?

Il lui sourit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. La petite lui donna une fausse tape puis posa une boite de chocolat:

\- Tiens pour ton rétablissement. Il parait que tu as sauvé deux petites filles aujourd'hui. Tu te prends toujours pour un justicier?

Elle n'était bien entendu pas au courant pour les rediffusions et son étrange don. Il avait beau le nier toutes les apparences portaient à croire qu'il était un héros.

\- Tu sauves un bébé, puis un couple au bord d'une falaise, après c'est carrément un car scolaire et maintenant des fillettes. Ma parole c'est une vocation.

\- Je pense que c'est simplement que je porte la poisse à moi-même et autour de moi.

Jack regardait à nouveau par la fenêtre les flocons qui tombaient en masse. Elena se mordit la lèvre et ferma les rideaux.

\- Tu te fais du mal. Tu sais... Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas pu sauver tes anciennes amies de la mort que tu dois sauver tout ceux que tu croises...

Il lui lança un regard noir. Jack détestait que l'on parle de ça. Elle se renfrogna et se servit dans sa propre boite de chocolat offerte.

\- Fais au moins un peu plus attention à toi... Hein...

\- Hmmm , promis.

Un silence pesant arriva et Elena décida de repartir. Elle lui fit un grand câlin et lui promis de repasser demain. Chaleureusement Jack lui fit ses aux-revoirs puis retourna à ses sombres pensées.

Après cet incident, Jack reçut des fleurs et des remerciements des parents aux fillettes. Elles lui firent même un dessin et un câlin. Il les remercia poliment de la visite. Une fois partis ils les oublia presque aussitôt, comme toujours. Elena passa plusieurs jours de suite en fonction de son emploi du temps. Elle s'occupa de lui ce qui lui remontait toujours le moral. Il adorait manger ses petits plats et ses gâteaux. Les pâtisseries ça avait toujours été son péché mignon même s'il ne savait plus pourquoi.

Le jour de sa sortie Elena le raccompagna et passa la nuit chez Jack qui se sentait bien heureux. C'était le week-end après tout, elle n'avait pas de compteq à rendre avec leur parents puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon à l'étranger. Il s'amusa à un jeu vidéo avec elle jusqu'à tard dans la nuit puis ils s'endormirent bras dans les bras. La seule chaleur qui entourait Jack Frost.

Le lendemain matin, Elena le réveilla alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était bien qu'elle savait que c'était un rêve sur le même sujet que d'ordinaire. Il apprécia le fait qu'Elena ne l'assomme pas de questions avec ça. Elle préféra choisir un sujet plus léger:

\- Jack tu n'as rien dans ton frigo! Dit-elle en claquant la porte du mini-frigidaire. Tu ne manges quand même pas que des plats préparés? Tu manges au moins?

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter tout le temps, grogna Jack en se levant. Je n'ai pas souvent faim alors je mange quand j'en ai envie et puis je ne grossis pas alors.

\- Normal tu ne mange pas assez, s'exprima-t-elle en jouant la matriarche. Allez zou, au supermarché!

\- Ah là là, attends au moins que j'émerge.

Elena sourit et Jack le lui rendit. Une fois prêts ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous. Jack en oublia ses soucis et la neige qui collait à leurs chaussures. Il passa un bon moment à discuter sur le chemin et aucune rediffusion n'arriva. Fort heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas quelque chose de régulier et souvent rarissime. Personne ne mourait aux quatres coins des rues.

Sur ce, Elena et Jack firent leurs courses. Calmement, doucement, avec bonheur. C'est ce que Jack remarqua en arrivant à la caisse. A chaque fois qu'il était heureux ou serein il y avait quelque chose de mauvais qui se passait. Comme frappé par le malheur. Même si ce n'était que des coïncidences il y croyait fortement. Il angoissait. Elena ne remarqua rien et continua de ranger les courses dans des sacs. Jack paya et sortit. Il reprit son souffle quand rien ne se passa.

Ils reprirent leur route en sens inverse. C'est là qu'il croisa le malheur qu'il attendait tant. Oh ce n'était pas grand chose mais il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Oui en face de lui un beau garçon, sexy, aux cheveux bruns avec deux fines nattes derrière et aux yeux verts le fixa quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. C'était Harold Haddock accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux blonds clairs attachés en une natte dans le dos. Il se souvenait qu'elle s'appelait Astrid mais c'est tout ce qu'il se rappelait. Harold avait gardé contact avec ses anciens camarades de classe, pas comme lui. Ils étaient dans la même fac mais il faisait toujours tout pour ne pas le croiser.

Il ne voulait pas le revoir, se souvenir, souffrir. Jack serra fortement la main d'Elena et passa à côté de lui. Le temps passa longuement quand leur tête se croisèrent, d'un regard sans mot. Yeux océan dans yeux émeraude. Tant d'émotions en quelques centièmes de seconde puis le temps reprit son court et les deux anciens amis s'éloignèrent comme si jamais ils ne s'étaient connus.

Elena n'aimait pas du tout cette situation et aurait tout fait pour que Jack et Harold redeviennent amis mais c'était impossible. Pas après la tragédie. Soupirant elle suivit son frère dans les allées. Son regard s'égara sur les alentours. Jack lui regardait le ciel. La jeune sœur fronça soudainement les sourcils. Une scène la perturba. Quelque chose la dérangea alors qu'elle regardait dans le parc.

Puis elle se stoppa et hurla:

\- Hé vous! Lâchez-là !

Une personne adulte fila. Jack n'avait rien compris et regarda Elena courir pour prendre la petite fille par la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cette fillette à faillit se faire enlever! Par cette personne!

La petite pleurait.

\- Ca va ma chérie? Tu es perdue?

\- Je veux ma maman! Ouinnnn!

Jack reprit son souffle. Un kidnapping juste devant eux et il ne l'avait même pas vu. Comme le kidnapping de Raiponce et Mérida... Oui il devait être aveugle...

\- Jack arrête de tirer cette tête d'enterrement et aide-moi à trouver sa mère avant que ce pédophile ne revienne!

\- Pardon, tu as raison.

Il se ressaisit puis prit l'autre main de la fillette. Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'une mère en pleurs les accoste et les remercie pour leur aide. Les deux Frost se penchèrent et repartirent à leur train-train quotidien.

Pourtant, en rentrant, Elena semblait dans ses pensées.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça?

Jack lui tendit un chocolat chaud. Elena le serra fortement avant de se brûler.

\- Fais attention. C'est toi qui est perdue dans tes pensées cette fois-ci. C'est à cause de ce presque kidnapping?

\- Oui... J'ai eu une drôle de sensation en voyant ça et surtout le kidnappeur. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Ah bon? Un voisin?

\- Non... Je ne sais pas. Ca ne me revint pas ça doit venir de loin. Pas grave c'est passé.

\- Oui tu as été une vrai héroïne. C'est de famille je crois.

Passant un agréable moment , les jeunes passèrent un doux samedi sans plus de remous. Puis Elena alla se coucher après s'être enfilé tout un paquet de glace au chocolat. Jack lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur des pâtisseries à la vanille. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre ils s'endormirent d'une traite.

 _" Une toute petite fille se tenait dehors dans le grand froid. Il faisait tard et elle se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle, les mains et les bras gelés. Elle choisit de couper par le parc. La nuit lui faisait très peur et elle augmenta le pas. Son souffle créant de grandes volutes de fumée. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts voletaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa chaude cheminée et son grand-frère adoré._

 _Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle, alors qu'elle allait quitter le parc. La petite Elena, six ans, regarda par delà les grilles et remarqua une personne. Elle se pencha pour mieux voir et fixa une petite blonde qui semblait pleurer. Elle la reconnut comme étant une amie à son frère, Raiponce Corona. Elle voulut aller la voir quand une grande personne qu'elle ne voyait pas bien arriva. Il lui prit la main contre son gré et la tira plus loin. Elena trembla et repartit vers sa maison. C'était sûrement sa maman ou son papa après tout."_

Elena ouvrit grand les yeux comme des billes. Cette personne. Oui c'était cette personne qu'elle avait revu plus tôt. Elle se releva alors qu'il faisait à peine jour et que Jack dormait encore. Son esprit embrumé elle se jeta sur son sac et se prépara en quatrième vitesse. Elle écrivit un mot à son frère puis se rua sur la porte. Son cœur battant à la chamade elle se stoppa sur la poignée. L'inviter à venir? Non elle devait le laisser tranquille. Il avait trop subi elle ne voulait pas le faire retomber dans la dépression. Lui rappeler son passé maudit qui ne cessait de le torturer. Se ressaisissant Elena partit en refermant la porte. Son regard fixé droit sur son objectif. Retrouver cette personne et tenter de comprendre la vérité.


	2. Chp 2 : Les aiguilles reculent

**Voilà la suite , bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : Les aiguilles reculent

Jack se réveilla en sursaut après un énième cauchemar. Il reprit son souffle et constata que la présence chaude et rassurante de sa sœur n'était plus là. Il se leva d'un bond passant de la chaleur des couvertures au froid du sol. Cela lui donna un frisson.

\- Elena? Elena?!

Jack ouvrit la salle d'eau mais il n'y avait personne. La pièce était si petite qu'il était évident qu'elle était partie. Peut-être à la boulangerie? Sa réponse fut donnée quand il remarqua le mot sur la table.

 _" Désolé de partir si vite grand-frère mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vérifier par rapport à hier... Je te rappelle pour te dire quand je reviendrais. En attendant prends soin de toi. Bisous. "_

Le jeune garçon resta pantois. Il réfléchit à hier et repensa au pseudo enlèvement. Qu'est-ce que sa petite sœur avait encore dans la tête...? Elle qui était si impulsive parfois. Il soupira et lui téléphona mais cela sonna dans le vide. Il laissa un message expliquant sa perplexité puis raccrocha. Il passa donc son dimanche à ruminer. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Pourquoi si précipitamment.

Jack avait encore mal de ses blessures. Il fut donc contrarié lorsqu'il reprit l'école la semaine suivante. Sa sœur ne lui ayant envoyé qu'un message pour lui dire qu'elle allait sûrement passer le week-end prochain pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important ce qui lui donna deux fois plus d'angoisse. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir du tout et se traina aux cours avec une envie effroyable de prendre le train pour rentrer à sa maison natale.

Mais malgré ses SMS insistants, sa petite sœur continua de lui dire d'attendre. Elle devait apparemment vérifier quelque chose d'important. Parfois même, elle lui hurlait au téléphone de ne surtout pas venir alors qu'il entendait une voix d'homme à côté d'elle. C'était si étrange... Mais il abdiqua. Il ne voulait pas contrarier la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait que lui dire de faire attention à elle.

Il continua donc son train-train quotidien. Voyant les jours défiler en les comptant sur le calendrier. Jusqu'au week-end suivant. Samedi arriva enfin, se dit Jack qui tournait en rond. Sa sœur devait arriver dans la matinée. Il n'avait tellement pas dormi depuis sept jours que de grandes cernes marquaient son visage blafard. Seul le bruit de l'horloge couvrait le bruit de ses pas sans fin.

* _Toc Toc Toc_ *

Jack se précipita sur la porte. Il tourna la clef et l'ouvrit d'une traite sans vérifier par le judas. C'est alors qu'il sentit un couteau se planter dans son ventre. Avec douleur il voulut hurler mais quelqu'un lui enfonça un tissu sur la bouche et le repoussa à l'intérieur de son appartement d'étudiant du dernier étage. La souffrance qu'il ressentit était abominable. Il se tordit au sol en glapissant. Le sang coula en discontinue. Puis il sentit un poids sur lui alors que quelqu'un lui ouvrit la main pour lui tendre un objet.

Les yeux mi clos il remarqua qu'on lui avait mis le couteau de sa propre blessure dans la main et qu'on venait de déposer quelque chose à côté de lui. C'est alors qu'un rire étouffé par un cache-nez résonna dans la pièce. Quelques phrases. Juste quelques phrases furent prononcées avant que l'assaillant ne reparte.

 _" Sache une chose Jack Frost, je ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de ma route. Et surtout pas des fouineurs comme vous. Je te souhaite un bon séjour en prison. Tu pourras alors réfléchir à la stupidité de ta sœur de vouloir me coincer. Je ne le serai jamais. Jamais. Adieu, petit idiot."_

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda la personne en manteau noir marcher soigneusement jusqu'à la porte. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois mais sembla sourire dans le reflet du miroir de l'entrée. Il lui fit un signe de la main avec deux doigts et fila en fermant la porte à clef qu'il avait volé à Elena. Le silence revint dont Jack le ressentit comme une cruelle désillusion. Il fixait toujours la porte avec une rage sans précédent.

C'est alors qu'il tourna le regard sur un quart de tour. Là il découvrit ce qui l'acheva à tout jamais. Ce qui détruisit le reste de son cœur en miettes. Elena Frost était morte. Plantée par trois fois dans le ventre. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Jack resta interdit quelques secondes le temps d'assimiler. Ses yeux tremblant dans ses pupilles. Sa bouche tremblotante et ses larmes arrivantes. Avec difficulté il enleva le torchon dans sa bouche et rampa jusqu'à sa sœur. Sa main qui faisait des soubresauts la toucha. Elle était encore un peu chaude mais son cœur ne battait plus. Fraichement tuée.

Comprenant la lourde vérité il devint fou et hurla. Comme à la mort de Raiponce il s'égosilla et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Non! NON ! NON ! NON ! TOUT MAIS PAS CA!

Il vomit plusieurs fois lorsqu'il la reposa. Il semblait hystérique, hors de la réalité. Cela lui prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que les hurlements et les larmes ne cessent. A court de souffle, à court de vie, il s'écroula à côté d'elle. Respirant avec difficulté. C'est en regardant dans le vide, heureux de mourir, qu'il trouva un mot sur le sol. Un bout de papier chiffonné qui semblait provenir du sac d'Elena. Comme un automate il s'en saisit. Il le déplia et trouva des notes par ci par là qu'il lut avec attention.

" _Séquestration de Raiponce Corona - 17 décembre au 24, veille noël. ( 7 jours )_

 _Séquestration de Mérida Dunbroch- 28 Décembre au 31, Veille nouvel an. ( 3 jours )_

 _Fêtes en cause?_

 _Disparition : Elsa Arendelle - Conclusion, jamais retrouvée._

 _Anna Arendelle: Cherche toujours sa sœur._

 _Harold Haddock: Cherche toujours la vérité._

 _Criminel vu samedi = Criminel Raiponce et Mérida = Disparition Elsa_

 _Profil: Voleur de fillette? Tueur. Violeur._

 _Identité : HPG ? "_

Jack fut frappé de plein fouet par ses révélations. Le tueur de Raiponce et Mérida continuait toujours ses enlèvements?! Et en plus de ça il l'avait croisé samedi en revenant du supermarché. Puis il venait de tuer sa sœur et de le planter...

\- N...Non! Co...Comment ?!

Jack se tourna vers sa sœur morte. Il comprit ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire cette semaine. Le protéger et le sauver de son traumatisme par la vérité.

\- E...Elena... I..Idiote...

Il pleura de ses dernières larmes, sentant que le sang qui coulait de son ventre allait bientôt l'amener rejoindre ses proches décédées.

Mais le destin n'en avait pas fini avec lui. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, détruite. Des policiers déboulèrent en furie avec des armes à la main. Là ils trouvèrent Jack au sol avec toujours le couteau dans sa main gauche et le papier dans la droite. Jack ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Ici l'agent Nick à Judy. Le correspondant anonyme a vu juste. Un jeune homme vient bien de tuer sa sœur pour se suicider par derrière.

\- _Bien reçu._

\- Il est blessé on l'embarque dans l'ambulance.

\- _Menottez-le au cas où._

Jack hurla de toutes ses forces, incapable de parler.

\- Il semble devenu fou. Prévoyez des sédatifs.

\- NON NON NON! ELENAAAAAAAAA !

Jack s'égosilla. Il aurait tout donné pour la sauver. Tout donné pour recommencer et apprendre de ses erreurs. Avoir une seconde chance de sauver ses proches de ce fou furieux qui lui avait rendu la vie impossible. Qui avait fait de son monde un cauchemar sans précédent. Une descente aux s depuis le paradis qu'il avait avec le Big Four. Mordant Nick il se précipita sur le corps mort d'Elena. L'agent et ses acolytes l'interceptèrent. Il hurlait encore et encore et encore. Pleurant, beuglant des choses incompréhensibles. Il fut tiré à grande peine dehors après une longue descente laborieuse des escaliers. Il ne voyait même pas le monde le regarder alors qu'il hurlait.

Puis, son regard croisa la personne au long manteau noir et au cache nez. Il la vit sourire dans la foule au loin, fier de son œuvre. Jack se débattit encore plus et hurla des noms d'oiseaux. Son cerveau en ébullition.

\- ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Un infirmier arriva et lui planta une seringue dans la peau. Il sentit la terre tourner mais tenta de tenir éveillé. Luttant pour fixer son ennemi juré. Les formes devinrent floues, des tâches sans explication. Avant qu'une tâche bleue n'arrive devant lui dans un bruit assourdissant de clochette.

\- Jack, réveille-toi. Jack!

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et hurla comme jamais. Inquiet on le prit dans les bras.

\- Calme-toi c'est un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve. Calme-toi mon bébé.

Le pâlot pleura de toutes ses larmes. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!?

\- Rien ma chérie il a juste fais un mauvais rêve. Là, Là.

Jack sentit une caresse réconfortante dans son dos. Puis un deuxième câlin. Deux personnes l'enlaçaient avec amour. Il devait sûrement rêver là maintenant.

Calmé il se détacha et regarda sa mère qui lui sourit tendrement. Puis une toute petite Elena lui embrassa la joue.

\- Le remède magique contre la douleur.

Il se bloqua littéralement sur place. Perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça..? Sa mère lui prit la température de sa main.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre mais je te sens très faible. Est-ce que tu veux rester à la maison? Je peux appeler l'école si tu veux.

Jack fit un effort considérable pour remuer la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

\- D'accord mais si jamais tu me préviens. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Sa mère resta un instant à le regarder alors qu'il ne réagissait pas. Elle lui caressa un peu la tête:

\- Laissons-le Elena il doit se remettre de son mauvais rêve. Tu nous rejoins pour déjeuner mon chou?

Il approuva toujours aussi stoïquement de la tête. Le choc était trop grand. Les deux filles sortirent le laissant seul à ses pensées qui se bousculaient à un rythme effréné. Le temps que tout se remette en place, Jack resta assis à regarder son ancienne chambre d'enfant avec des étoiles au plafond.

Dans un nouvel effort il se leva. Il regarda par la fenêtre la neige qui dévalait le ciel. Puis il tourna les yeux vers son miroir et regarda son corps d'enfant. Son petit corps chétif blanc pâle.

\- Un rêve?

Et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve? Un très long et douloureux cauchemar. Il se mit soudainement à espérer. Ca ne pouvait être que ça après tout.

Sortant de la chambre, sa mère, son père et Elena l'accueillirent à bras ouverts pour lui servir le petit déjeuner.

\- Ca va mieux? Demanda la femme aux beaux cheveux bruns.

Elle posa des pancakes sur la table.

\- Oui, merci...Maman!

Il sourit et s'assit à sa place à côté d'Elena. Surpris de lui même il la serra contre lui avec amour. Elle rougit puis le serra à son tour contre lui sous les yeux attendris des parents.

\- Allez, mangez, ou vous serez en retard à l'école.

\- Oui maman! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Mangeant avec plaisir Jack reprit des forces. Il tenta d'oublier ce "Rêve". Il écouta d'une oreille les conversations des autres, trop occupé à manger.

\- Pas si vite mon chéri tu vas vomir après.

Jack avala et sourit à son père aux cheveux argentés et l'air pâlichon qu'il tenait de lui. Une fois fini, Jack sautilla jusqu'à sa chambre où il trouva son sac bleu foncé d'école primaire prêt à l'emploi.

\- J'espère que tu as bien fait tes devoirs hier? Demanda sa maman. Parce que je t'ai encore vu trainer très tard avec tes amis.

\- Euh... Oui.

Jack se bloqua. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait fait hier hormis aller à la fac mais ce n'était pas possible dans ce contexte... Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de si il avait des devoirs. Et surtout de pourquoi il semblait se sentir très mature par rapport à son âge. Il haussa les épaules et enfourcha ses affaires. Suivi d'Elena il fit de grands signes à ses parents:

\- A ce soir!

\- Bisous les enfants, attention sur le chemin la neige et la glace ont recouvert les pavés. Ne vous faites pas mal. Jack je compte sur toi pour accompagner Elena.

\- Pas de problème! Je vous aime fort! Je suis trop content!

Les parents se regardèrent incrédules alors que la porte se referma.

Jack prit la main de sa sœur avec vigueur. Il ne voudrait la lâcher pour rien au monde. Elle en sembla plus que satisfaite et tous deux parcoururent les sentiers houleux remplis de neige arrivant jusqu'aux genoux du garçon.

\- Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant neigé, s'étonna Jack.

Elena pouffa:

\- Arrête de me faire rire Jack, ça fait une semaine que ça n'arrête pas. Comme l'année dernière!

\- Ah...

Ce nouveau malaise le rendit perplexe. Non il ne croirait pas que ce rêve nocturne était une réalité, il ne le voulait pas. Impossible.

Elena le regarda en biais:

\- Tu es malade grand-frère?

Sous son air inquiet , Jack lui sourit:

\- Bien sûr que non ma puce! Mais dis moi... ça te fait quel âge déjà?

La question aurait pu paraître étrange mais Elena était trop petite pour s'en rendre compte:

\- Six ans!

\- ... Donc moi dix.

\- Oui!

Elle sautilla dans des trous de neige faits par d'autres passants. Mais Jack fronça les sourcils. Etonnant... Revenir à ses dix ans... Juste avant...

\- Salut vous deux.

Le garçon se stoppa et leva la tête. Il fixa Harold avec sa carrure chétive et ses cheveux bruns coupés sur les épaules. Avec un gros pull brun en fourrure le protégeant du froid. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire étrange mais Jack resta droit comme un i. Comme si il voyait un fantôme.

\- Heum..., Jack?

Le garçon avait peur de se retrouver en face de lui. Pourquoi? N'était-ce pas son meilleur ami? Pour une raison inconnue il se sentait lui en vouloir. Etait-ce dû à son rêve d'adulte où il ne lui parlait plus?

\- Euh oui désolé j'ai fait un cauchemar et depuis je suis dans la lune.

\- Ah... Ouais j'en fais aussi des fois.

\- Ouais.

Une tension parcourut l'air dont ni Elena ni Jack n'en comprirent vraiment l'origine. Un ange passa avant qu'ils ne soient interceptés par une fougueuse rouquine:

\- HEY HEY HEY ! Bonjour les mecs! Je pète le feu moi ce matin!

Jack se tendit.

\- Tu pètes toujours le feu, commenta Raiponce d'un rire derrière elle. C'est presque déroutant.

\- C'est pas faux mouhahaha.

Les deux garçons restèrent la à les regarder.

\- Et eux ils sont dans le coltard par contre, pouffa Mérida.

Harold rit avec elle en approuvant. Mais Jack ne cessa de regarder Raiponce. Son cœur tambourina. Il se mit à pleurer et à s'effondrer au sol. Les trois amis s'accroupirent devant lui , inquiets. Ils appelèrent son nom plusieurs fois.

\- Maman a dit qu'il était malade ce matin, répliqua Elena en panique. Il devrait peut-être rester à la maison.

\- On va le ramener, répliqua Mérida.

\- N...Non ça va. Juste un étourdissement. Je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûr? S'inquiéta la blonde plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Jack se sentit si étrange. Il fit sursauter tout le monde lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond et enlaça Raiponce. Celle-ci rougit comme jamais et se tendit dans les bras de son ami.

\- J...Jack? Qu'est-ce qu'il ... y a?

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'avais envie de te câliner. Vous m'êtes tous si précieux.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime Jack, répliqua Mérida soucieuse.

\- Pour toujours, dit Harold en regardant le sol.

Jack se ressaisit. Il leur sourit et montra le poing:

\- Désolé, je suis un peu perdu mais tout va bien. Allons à l'école maintenant !

\- Yeahhh ! Fit la rouquine à sa suite.

Raiponce regarda Harold qui haussa les épaules. C'était à Jack de décider si il rentrait ou pas après tout. Le reste du chemin fut plus joyeux. Ensemble le Big Four réuni et Elena arrivèrent à l'école primaire. Celle-ci les quitta sur un bisou de Jack pour retrouver ses amis tels que Melody Benson, Jim Hawkins, Vanellope Von Schweetz et Hiro Hamada.

Pendant que ses amis parlaient Jack contempla l'école avec une pointe de nostalgie dans le regard. Celle-ci était décorée pour Noel avec des illuminations et des sapins dans la cour puis dans les couloirs quelques petites étoiles et banderoles par ci par là. Le jeune garçon admira la vue d'un grand sourire alors que les autres s'en fichaient bien. Il regarda les traces de pas dans la neige à moitié déblayée.

\- Salut le Big Four.

\- Salut les filles.

Deux petites passèrent devant eux. Elsa et Anna Arendelle. L'ainée ayant leur âge et la cadette deux ans de moins. Il y eut également Astrid un peu plus loin qui salua Mérida. Elles étaient amies et rivales en sport de son souvenir.

Jack ne regarda pas devant lui en saluant un groupe de fille de sa classe au loin, dont la flamboyante Ariel Benson - Grande sœur de Melody- était le centre d'attention, et fonça dans quelqu'un.

\- Oh, Pardon...

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais fais attention, tu es distrait Jack.

Le petit garçon leva le visage et sourit en se grattant la tête. Il se rappela de lui après plusieurs secondes. C'était Hans le gardien de l'école. Il faisait beaucoup de tâches pour l'institution. Beaucoup de filles craquaient pour lui d'ailleurs. Il était beau et avait un charisme fou.

\- Ne traine pas trop dehors il fait froid.

\- Oui merci.

Jack sautilla et monta les marche quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le trio. Il entra dans l'école chauffée avec ravissement. Semblant tout redécouvrir il comprit peu à peu que ce n'était pas un rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit là. Il se demandait même si il n'était pas en train d'en faire un là maintenant.

\- Bonjour Jack!

\- Oh bonjour monsieur Silver et monsieur Callaghan!

Les deux professeurs, l'un de sport et l'autre principal, lui sourirent. Il continua son chemin croisant divers écoliers. Ecoutant à peine la conversation intense de Mérida sur sa mère Elinor qui la rendait malade. Harold semblant approuver avec ferveur ce qui était assez rare chez lui et Raiponce regardait le sol. Avec Astoria Gothel, sa belle-mère, Jack se souvenait que c'était tendu. La blonde était même parfois frappée et humiliée si elle n'obéissait pas.

Plus il se remémorait le passé plus il se souvint de choses qui l'énervaient comme la mère Gothel. Il se souvint même avoir défendu Raiponce une fois et avoir fini par aggraver la situation... Il soupira et retrouva sa classe avec une joie anormale. Son beau bureau près de la fenêtre gelée. Harold à côté, Raiponce devant avec Mérida.

\- Tu as l'air bien joyeux comparé à tout à l'heure, commenta Harold perplexe.

\- Je dois être versatile!

Harold fut surpris. Jack ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Mérida se retourne avec la blonde:

\- Versa...quoi?

\- Heum...

C'était un mot bien adulte ce qui confirma à Jack cette sensation de dure réalité.

Par chance la cloche sonna et tous durent s'asseoir en silence. Harold le fixait toujours, incrédule, puis se mit à sortir sa trousse et ses affaires ce que Jack fit également avec les autres. Leur professeur, Callaghan, arriva suivi de deux autres personnes. L'un avec des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et le teint blafard et l'autre un air sérieux sur le visage. Chacun se leva d'un bond, tendu. C'était le principal et le vice-principal de l'école qui comportait beaucoup de classes à gérer.

\- Bonjour monsieur le proviseur. Bonjour monsieur l'adjoint.

\- Bonjour, vous pouvez vous asseoir, ordonna le Directeur qui s'appelait Claude Frollo.

Chacun s'exécuta dans un bruissement assourdissant de chaise. Le professeur Callaghan leur laissa son bureau pour qu'ils se tiennent au centre de la pièce. Frollo croisa les bras et les regarda avec un ton très sérieux:

\- J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. J'aimerais que vous sortiez vos carnets de correspondances pour écrire ce que Pitch va vous mettre sur le tableau. Il faudra impérativement le faire signer par vos parents. Ceux qui ne le feront pas seront en retenue avec Pitch.

Tout le monde retint son souffle sous l'air heureux de l'adjoint. Il faisait extrêmement peur ce pourquoi Frollo l'avait choisi. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de calme que depuis son arrivée. Personne n'osait faire de bêtises sous peine de finir dans son bureau. Ca Jack ne l'oubliait pas.

\- Il se passe quelque chose de grave dont je dois vous informer.

Il y eu de petits bruissements sous cette annonce mais Jack sembla le plus choqué. Il avait peur de comprendre. Peur de se souvenir car si c'était vrai alors tout ce rêve était réel. Cela ne pouvait être autrement.

\- La ville nous préconise de faire attention suite à la disparition d'une jeune fille de la classe voisine la semaine dernière. Malheureusement pour nous elle reste introuvable. Un danger rôde peut-être dans les parages. Il faudrait donc que les parents accompagnent les enfants jusqu'à l'école si possibilité et ce jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit bouclée. Les professeurs se tiendront à leur disposition en cas de doute et Hans notre gardien sera là pour assurer la sécurité de l'école.

Des hoquets de surprise arrivèrent sous les " _SILENCE!_ " du directeur. Ils durent donc se taire et écrire. Seul Jack resta fixé sur le tableau. Son regard trembla ainsi que ses mains. C'était impossible, cela ne se pouvait pas. La première disparue avant Raiponce était une jeune fille d'une autre classe appelée Mavis. L'école avait été en état d'alerte mais rien n'y avait fait. Raiponce était disparue plusieurs jours après puis Mérida dans la foulée. Et toutes avaient été retrouvées morte... Cela voudrait donc dire...

Jack comprit enfin, il laissa tomber son stylo sur le cahier. Son don s'était mis en marche d'une manière inexplicable et l'avait ramené neuf ans en arrière. Il avait retourné le temps et était en pleine _REDIFFUSION_. Tout était réel, le passé et le futur.


	3. Chp 3 : Le temps de la réfléxion

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture :) Jack avance dans son projet!**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le temps de la réflexion**

Lorsque la cloche de la récréation sonna, Jack prétexta une envie pressante et courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Il s'enferma à clef et mit une main sur sa bouche, s'écrasant contre la paroi de la porte. Il était sous le choc. Comment avait-il fait pour retourner neuf ans en arrière alors qu'il était en train de se faire arrêter par les policiers quelques heures plus tôt ?

C'était illogique mais réel. Le jeune garçon en était sûr car il se rappela les sons de clochettes et la forme bleue du papillon pendant la piqûre de la seringue. Mais comment avait-il fait? Et surtout pourrait-il revenir un jour à l'état adulte? Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il ne trouva aucune réponse mais se demanda si la folie n'avait pas poussé son étrange pouvoir à l'extrême... C'était la seule chose qui lui parut logique pour l'instant.

Il reprit son calme et son souffle. N'était-ce pas là une chance inespérée de sauver sa vie et ses proches? Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de ses pensées. C'était une bénédiction au final ! Il avait le droit à une seconde chance tant espérée depuis neuf ans. Si il réussissait à sauver Raiponce et Mérida de ce fou furieux, alors Harold ne lui ferait plus la tête. Le Big Four serait ensemble et Elena ne mourrait pas en cherchant la vérité. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de sauver son frère de son traumatisme. Traumatisme qui n'existerait plus.

\- C'est la chance de ma vie de rattraper mes erreurs! Murmura t-il fébrilement.

Jack se mit à sourire et à pleurer en même temps. Ce cauchemar qu'il avait vécu pourrait disparaitre. Il devait faire quelque chose !

\- Et ce que ça va Jack?

Le jeune garçon sursauta en entendant Harold derrière sa porte. Il s'essuya les yeux:

\- Oui... Désolé je crois que je devrais arrêter de manger des choses épicées, dit-il en riant faussement.

Un silence arriva avant qu'Harold ne reprenne:

\- Comme tu étais long je m'inquiétais. Bon je rejoins les filles.

\- Ok, j'arrive!

La porte extérieure claqua et Jack put sortir de sa cabine. Il soupira et se regarda dans la glace. Il avait une mine abominable. Encore plus pâle et cerné que d'ordinaire. Il ne s'étonna pas que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ouvrit donc le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea à grande hâte. Il se claqua ensuite les joues et se regarda bien en face, dans ce corps si jeune.

\- Je vais les sauver. Je vais changer le cours du temps.

Il sourit, remonté à bloc, puis sortit des toilettes.

Il rejoignit ses amis dans la cour qui semblaient parler de lui avec un regard tendu. Il afficha un grand sourire:

\- Ca va beaucoup mieux! Je crois que c'est passé. Je me sentais vraiment mal ce matin. Mauvaise digestion.

\- Ah ça me rassure je pensais prévenir ta mère pour qu'elle vienne te rechercher, commenta Mérida soulagée.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, sourit Raiponce.

Jack serra son poing droit dans son dos. La voir si belle et resplendissante... Alors qu'il l'avait vue morte et immobile. Il avait encore envie de pleurer mais se retint. Il décida de se placer à côté d'elle et de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle en rougit:

\- J'adore tes long scheveux blonds, tu es vraiment magnifique.

La blonde regarda le sol, gênée mais ravie. Mérida fit un coup de coude à Harold qui pouffa.

Plus détendu le Big Four se parla normalement. Jack resta un peu en retrait mais il analysa la cour de son regard. Il regarda Elsa avec attention. Elle allait être enlevée après Mérida. Elle était donc aussi dans le collimateur de ce fou. Surtout qu'elle ne serait jamais retrouvée d'après les dernières notes d'Elena adolescente. Il devrait faire attention aux trois filles en priorité.

En pensant à Elena il tourna le regard vers celle-ci qui jouait à chat avec ses amies. Melody Benson courrait après elle avant de réussir à toucher Jim Hawkins et repartir vers Hiro Hamada en riant. Ils étaient toujours ensemble ceux-ci, en comptant Vanellope. Mais pourtant Jack se souvint qu'Elena avait perdu le contact avec Melody un moment. Il se mit à réfléchir. Puis il se souvint à nouveau. Melody Benson était la suivante entre Mérida et Elsa. Il avait vu les informations des disparues. En tout dans son école, en 2001-2002 il y avait eu six disparues dont cinq retrouvées mortes et une disparue à jamais. Ce pourquoi elle avait fermé l'année suivante. Sans que jamais personne ne trouve le coupable...

Fronçant les sourcils il tenta de se rappeler des disparues entre Melody et Elsa. Il en manquait deux. Malheureusement sa mémoire avait un trou et la cloche sonna bien avant que cela ne le lui revienne. Il haussa les épaules et suivit ses amis en riant aux blagues de Mérida. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié mais se devait de faire acte de présence.

De retour en salle de cours. Chacun reprit sa place et Jack s'empressa d'ouvrir un carnet avec feuille vierge qu'il gardait dans son sac bleu. Il attendit que le cours commence, qu'Harold soit occupé à écrire et à réfléchir pour faire sa petite affaire. Il délaissa ses maths et prit son stylo. Il écrivit ses premiers pas pour son enquête. Pour sauver les filles et trouver le salaud qui lui avait gâché sa vie.

 _" Ordre -_ _Mavis_ _Raiponce Mérida Melody ? ? Elsa "_

Il regarda les points d'interrogations et tapota son crayon sur sa bouche. Pas moyen de se souvenir. Cela devait être des filles d'une classe éloignée.

Jack soupira et tourna la tête vers Harold qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Celui-ci regardait les filles avec intensités. Etait-il déjà amoureux à cet âge? Jack en sourit avant de reprendre son investigation. Mais il n'avait aucune piste ni aucune idée de quoi faire. Qui pouvait bien vouloir kidnapper des jeune fillettes de primaire? Pourquoi les séquestrer si longtemps pour finir par les tuer? Etait-ce pour pouvoir jouer avec et les torturer avant d'avoir d'autres jouets? Ce serait tordu mais possible avança Jack pour lui même. Et surtout pourquoi Elsa fut-elle la dernière avant que le tueur revienne neuf ans après? Etait-elle toujours en vie dans son autre époque?

\- Jack Frost!

Le jeune garçon lâcha son stylo. Le professeur Callaghan fronçait les sourcils en tapant du pied:

\- Je vous dérange peut-être?

Raiponce se retourna et fit un regard surpris alors que Mérida pouffa sans se retenir. Harold sembla émerger aussi en le regardant.

\- Je... Quoi?

\- Je vous appelle depuis tout à l'heure pour aller au tableau.

\- Ah!

Jack se leva rapidement en faisant tomber sa chaise ce qui fit rire la classe.

\- Désolé...

Le professeur soupira et Jack regarda le sol en arrivant devant le grand tableau noir. C'était des multiplications et divisions assez simples. Il les résolut en deux temps trois mouvements. Jack avait toujours été plutôt bon à l'école mais la classe fut surprise de le voir résoudre quelque chose de compliqué si rapidement. Callaghan en resta surpris et le renvoya à sa place. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu s'en prendre à Jack pour son inattention.

\- Jack je suis impressionnée. Tu es vraiment bon! Dit Raiponce d'un sourire radieux.

\- Tu es meilleure que moi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je suis sûre que tu pourrais me battre!

Elle qui était première de la classe, lui adressa un clin d'œil puis retourna à ses exercices. Elle était très studieuse et passionnée. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez elle.

Son regard se perdit tout le long du cours sur la blonde. Il ne se rappelait plus à quel point il tenait à elle. A l'époque c'était gentillet mais plus il y pensait plus son sentiment était fort à son égard. C'était bien dur d'être un adulte dans un corps d'enfant...

\- Au fait, on est quel jour déjà? Demanda Harold alors que le Big Four partait au square.

\- On l'a écrit au moins cinq fois aujourd'hui, rit Mérida. On est le dix décembre!

\- Ah! Mais oui! J'ai la mémoire courte sur les dates c'est de pire en pire.

Le quatuor rit tout en marchant pendant que Jack remercia mentalement Harold d'avoir posé la question. Il avait oublié de se situer dans le temps. Il savait juste que c'était avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Les quatre amis se posèrent sur un banc plein de neige avant d'être rejoints par d'autres camarades. Jack cogita sur la date de la disparition de Raiponce. La deuxième après Mavis. Il avait oublié ce qui était écrit sur le mot d'Elena.

\- Hey Jack on fait une bataille de boule de neige! S'emporta Mérida en lui lança une boule en plein visage.

Il revint sur terre et lui fit un sourire joueur. Depuis longtemps il avait perdu ce sentiment. Il s'emporta à son tour et la bombarda joyeusement.

\- Venez tous jouer! Lança-t-il au bord de l'extase. Bataille générale!

Il lança une boule sur Ariel qui se mit en colère mais finit par rire et rejoindre tout le monde. Elsa était là avec Anna puis Elena arriva avec Melody et ses amis. Finalement tout le monde se mit par deux ou trois et s'attaqua aux autres.

Jack visait Mérida, Ariel et Harold avec l'aide de Raiponce. A côté Elsa et Anna avaient choisi de batailler contre les plus jeunes, Elena, Melody, Hiro et Vanelopee. Il en arriva d'autres de différentes classes tels que Mulan, Aladdin, Astrid, Philippe, Aurore, Flynn, Jasmine, Belle et bien d'autres encore. Le parc se remplit des étudiants de l'école primaire qui devint un vrai champ de foire. Sous les rire et la joie, Jack se sentit revivre. La joie envahit son corps et son cœur alors qu'il y a peu son monde s'était détruit. Plus il jouait plus sa résolution se fortifiait. Il ne laisserait plus aucune fille de cette école se faire attraper par le fou furieux! Il sauverait tout le monde et trouverait enfin son happy end. Il s'en fit la promesse solennelle sur cette magnifique journée de neige.

En rentrant à la tombée de la nuit, Elena accourut voir ses parents pour les prévenir de la nouvelle inquiétante à signer. Elle raconta ce que le directeur et son adjoint avaient raconté. Jack en profita pour filer son propre carnet. Sa mère sembla contente de la voir avec un si large sourire. Elle ne le questionna pas et il put retourner dans sa chambre en fermant la porte avec soin. Une fois fait il balança son sac au sol, soupira longuement et s'étala sur son lit.

Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux de ce qui lui arrivait ou déprimer de ce qu'il avait enduré dans la ligne temporelle adulte. Il ne savait pas non plus si tout ça allait durer. Et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour sauver Raiponce à part la suivre en permanence. Il s'assura d'ailleurs de mettre son réveil plus tôt pour aller la chercher chez elle. Il se souvenait à peu près du chemin.

\- Grand frère.

Elena entra dans sa chambre pendant qu'il cogitait.

\- Oui?

\- Téléphone pour toi.

Elle lui tendit le combiné.

\- Allo?!

 _\- Heum, salut. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas?_

\- Non non pas du tout Harold. Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

De nouveau la nervosité s'empara de Jack. Les dernières paroles, violentes et piquantes, qu'Harold lui avait dit par le passé tournaient dans sa tête. Du moins celles qu'il redirait dans le futur si Jack échouait.

 _\- Je voulais te poser une question à propos du festival de fin d'année._

\- Du festival..?

\- _Oui. Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'il y a une grande fête pour Noël juste avant les vacances d'hiver? On arrête pourtant pas d'en parler et il y a des affiches partout._

Jack se bloqua. Il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais il se souvint maintenant de cette fameuse fête.

\- Ah oui ça me revient en effet.

\- _..._

\- Et donc euh?

\- _Ouais je voulais te demander si tu ne pouvais pas accompagner et raccompagner Raiponce ce jour là. Vu que moi je serais en train de préparer un spectacle avec Mérida et Ariel puis de ranger la scène à la fin. Ca sera compliqué._

\- Ok si tu veux.

\- _Merci. Je suis plus rassuré avec cette menace qui traine. Et je suis sûr que la mère Gothel n'ira pas chercher sa fille après son spectacle._

\- Alors ça c'est clair! Cette sale harpie!

Harold rit sincèrement au bout du combiné ce qui rassura Jack.

\- T'inquiète je m'en occupe! J'en prendrais soin je te le promets!

 _\- Je compte sur toi. Vraiment._

\- Oui! Tu peux!

 _\- Alors... A demain!_

\- Ouais, Bye!

Quand Jack raccrocha il laissa glisser le combiné sur le sol. Les larmes arrivèrent qu'il cacha sous son bras. _" J'en prendrais soin je te le promets" " Tu peux compter sur moi_ " avait-il dit. Et pourtant... Il avait déjà failli à cette promesse et Harold le lui avait déjà reproché " _Tu devais les protéger ! Tu avait promis d'être là pour Raiponce et surtout Mérida! Après le drame tu nous as laissé tomber! Tu n'as rien fait! " " Moi aussi j'aurais voulu les sauver ! Mais tu n'as pas été la et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir espèce de lâche!_ ".

Il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser. Maintenant il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur et son meilleur ami l'attendrait encore une fois au tournant. Tout continuait dans le même axe temporel. Rien n'avait encore changé. Il devait impérativement bouger. Sur cette impulsivité il se releva, essuya ses larmes de fureur et sortit son carnet. Puis Jack se posa sur son bureau et fixa ce qu'il avait déjà écrit. Il se concentra mais ne trouva pas qui étaient les deux filles manquantes.

\- Bon ce n'est pas grave, elles ont encore du temps avant d'être enlevées. Je dois me concentrer sur Raiponce maintenant.

Il ouvrit son stylo bille et plancha sur la question. L'enlèvement. La fête de l'école. Les dates. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime jusqu'à ce que l'illumination parcourt tout son corps. Un frisson l'envahit.

\- Je me souviens... Non... Si Raiponce est morte c'était de ma faute!

Le regard de Jack se planta sur une photo du Big Four accrochée au mur:

\- C'est ma faute si tout a été détruit... J'avais enlevé ça de ma mémoire mais je me souviens maintenant. Pourquoi Harold m'en voulait tellement.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains:

\- Ce jour là je devais raccompagner Raiponce chez elle car Gothel ne venait pas mais j'ai choisi d'aider la troupe à nettoyer la scène. Je lui ai demandé d'attendre que j'ai fini mais elle m'a imploré. Elle m'a dit que si elle rentrait tard elle aurait des ennuis. Alors j'ai rétorqué que les professeurs m'avaient supplié de rester et que je ne pourrais pas. Elle était alors rentrée toute seule et... Et elle a été enlevée sur le chemin du retour!

De rage Jack balança son stylo sur le sol. Comment avait-il pu la laisser seule avec cette menace qui courrait...? Si jeune... Si stupide!

Le jeune pâlot s'empressa de ramasser son stylo et écrivit:

" _Raccompagner impérativement Raiponce le soir de la fête de l'école, 17 Décembre au soir. Enlèvement certain."_

Maintenant il se rappelait de la date mais également de celle de Mérida puisque les deux étaient tout juste avant les fêtes. Il se rappelait également la dispute avec Harold à l'église la dernière nuit de l'année avant que 2002 n'arrive. Jack se sentait minable d'avoir tout effacé de son esprit. D'avoir fui ses responsabilités vis à vis de ses amis. Il comprit également les sentiments du jeune Harold de l'époque. Oui il comprit tout et s'endormit avec cette peine dans son cœur. Un poids en plus à soutenir.

Le réveil sonna et ranima Jack qui tomba de son bureau. Il avait mal au dos de s'être endormi dans cette position peu confortable. Il se massa et émergea doucement en se souvenant peu à peu de ce qu'il y avait en jeu.

\- Une semaine, marmonna-t-il. J'ai une semaine pour sauver Raiponce. Voir même six jours maintenant.

Il se releva et s'étira. Son carnet était toujours là qu'il prit soin de ranger dans son sac. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire ses devoirs ou de manger. Sa mère l'avait recouvert d'une couverture et il savait qu'elle devait être inquiète à son sujet. Comment un enfant de dix ans pouvait être si anxieux? Si elle savait, pensait-il.

Ouvrant doucement la porte de sa chambre il fila à la cuisine pour se faire des tartines alors qu'il n'était que six heures du matin.

\- Tu te lèves bien tôt.

Jack sursauta et se retourna sur sa mère.

\- Mon chéri, tu n'as même pas dîné hier soir et tu sembles soucieux. Tu veux me parler?

Sa mine inquiète fit remémorer à Jack tout ce que sa mère avait tenté pour le sauver de son traumatisme. Et la façon dont ils les avait tous repoussés pour s'enfermer loin d'ici. Il se trouvait égoïste et monstrueux. Passer à côté de tellement de choses...

\- Hum, non ça va mais je suis impatient d'aller à la fête de l'école que l'on prépare bientôt. Ca va être génial!

\- ... Tu es triste que je ne vienne pas à la fête?

Jack se bloqua. Elle ne venait pas?

\- Heu non je suis grand maintenant. ( Et c'était peu de le dire, pensa-t-il) .

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir du travail ce jour là. Sans parler de ton père qui a une conférence... Si j'avais pu je serais venue. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Le jeune garçon assura que non. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi les choses avaient tournées aussi mal ce jour là. Sans Gothel, sans ses parents à lui qui adoraient la blonde et ses amis occupés, Raiponce était seule au monde. Une proie facile pour le tueur.

\- Bon je suis rassurée alors. Mais n'en fais pas de trop tu as l'air épuisé mon bonhomme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis en forme! D'ailleurs je pars plus tôt pour préparer les décors du spectacle.

Ce mensonge lui était venu tout seul et il en était fier.

\- J'aurais aimé t'accompagner comme...

\- Non, un parent vient me chercher déjà. Tu pourras amener Elena comme ça.

Jack préférait être préventif. Elena était une jeune fille également. Sa mère approuva et Jack mangea en trombe avant de filer par la porte d'un au-revoir empressé.

Sans détour, Jack Frost fila dans les ruelles enneigées. Il glissa dans un coin de rue et se remémora furtivement sa dernière glissade pour sauver les petites filles de la mort lors de sa dernière _rediffusion_. Sa dernière avant celle-ci. Sur le reste du trajet il se demanda comment il avait fait pour que son pouvoir le ramène aussi loin et d'où il provenait. Il l'avait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il avait pris ça pour quelque chose d'acquis mais plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait que c'était quelque chose d'étrange. Ces sons de cloches lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, de même que ce papillon bleu. Mais où les avaient-ils vus et entendus?

Arrivant devant la grande maison des Corona-Gothel, Jack se stoppa. Elle était énorme, digne de riches propriétaires. Il pencha la tête avant de se souvenir que Raiponce était une fille de riche par son père qui était directeur d'une boite très connue de leur famille Corona. Son père... Il ne se souvint plus où il était pour laisser sa deuxième femme s'en prendre autant à Raiponce.

Il s'approcha doucement du portail et sonna. Il y eut un court moment d'attente avant qu'une voix sinistre ne sorte du haut parleur:

\- C'est pour quoi?

Jack se tendit. Cette horrible voix de sorcière! Comment l'oublier?

\- Je viens chercher Raiponce pour aller à l'école. Les professeurs m'ont demandé de l'accompagner pendant que le danger rôde dans le quartier.

Encore un mensonge. Il se trouvait vraiment doué. Le silence revint un moment avant que Gothel ne reprenne:

\- Les professeurs n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de me casser les pieds avec ça. Déjà ce truc inutile à signer. De toute façon Raiponce n'est pas prête alors tu attendras.

L'interphone s'éteignit et Jack fulmina. Quelle horrible bonne femme! Elle ne se souciait aucunement de sa belle-fille. En colère Jack fit les cent pas devant la grande grille. Il avait froid aux pieds mais se fichait bien d'avoir les chaussettes trempées par la neige. Il voulait voir Raiponce et la protéger. Quoi qu'il arrive.

La grille grinça dans ses gonds. Jack leva la tête et aperçut la petite mine timide de la blondinette dans son manteau prune. Elle n'était pas rayonnante comme à l'ordinaire. Jack s'alarma et s'approcha:

\- Ca va?

\- Oui. Merci d'être venu me chercher c'est très gentil. Mais... Tu devrais renoncer. Ma mère trouve que c'est inutile. Elle ne veut plus que tu viennes...

La colère de Jack monta d'un cran. Il prit sur lui. Les raisons de cette harpie étaient incompréhensibles.

\- Je viendrais quand même, je ne veux pas qu'un fou vienne t'enlever comme cette pauvre Mavis. Au pire si je t'attends au coin de la rue ça va?

Raiponce regarda la sol puis Jack en souriant:

\- Oui, merci beaucoup. Je n'osais pas le dire mais j'avais un peu peur de faire le chemin toute seule.

\- C'est normal et je serais là pour te protéger. Je veux être ton gardien.

Jack lui prit la main et regarda Raiponce rougir en même temps que lui. Elle garda cependant la sienne bien au chaud dans leurs gants puis firent la route en silence.

Ils retrouvèrent tous deux leurs amis à un croisement. Harold avait été chercher Mérida. De son souvenir Jack n'avait pas vu ça dans sa première ligne temporelle. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que tout était déjà en train de changer. Un rien pouvait modifier beaucoup de choses. Il sourit à Harold qui le lui rendit plus assurément qu'hier. Tous les quatre se rendirent à l'école bras dessus bras dessous. Jack pensant que le danger était écarté mais... Des yeux lorgnaient déjà sur Raiponce Gothel. Des yeux malicieux qui n'attendaient qu'une opportunité pour agir.


	4. Chp 4 : Heures de suspicion

Chapitre 4: Heures de suspicion

La journée du onze décembre fut calme. Jack réapprit doucement à garder ses idées claires en se comportant comme un enfant de dix ans. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de coller Raiponce qui ne semblait pas en être dérangée. De sa petite mine timide elle lui souriait et riait des blagues de Mérida. C'était une époque tellement merveilleuse que Jack ne pouvait plus imaginer la voir disparaitre à nouveau. Rien que le Big Four réuni lui emplissait le cœur d'une chaleur tendre et doucereuse.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la dernière heure de cours, tout le monde se précipita pour ranger ses affaires d'histoire. Jack fut le seul à prendre son temps en regardant la neige s'agglutiner par la fenêtre. Elle tombait en cascade. Il ne savait toujours pas si il devait l'aimer ou la détester.

\- Jack tu viens avec nous? Demanda Raiponce d'un petit sourire.

Le blanc sursauta en rougissant:

\- Où ça?

\- On va répéter la pièce de théâtre et essayer nos costumes. Si ça te tente.

\- Bien sûr avec joie!

La fameuse pièce... N'ayant plus de souvenirs de celle-ci cela allait être compliqué à jouer. Il ne savait même pas quel rôle il avait.

Le quatuor descendit donc à la grande salle de représentation pour y trouver d'autres personnages s'agiter en peinture et en diverses activités. Mérida sautilla en voyant la scène presque prête. Raiponce la suivit en allant prendre un pinceau et se mettre au travail. Jack la suivit et la regarda faire avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se pencha même pour admirer son œuvre sous toutes les coutures. Il ne se souvenait plus qu'elle était si douée. Harold s'approcha doucement:

\- Elle dessine vraiment bien notre Blondie.

Jack tourna la tête toujours heureux:

\- Oh oui une vrai peintre professionnelle. Moi qui me contente de faire des bâtons et des rond.

Harold pouffa:

\- Tu devrais lui demander des cours particuliers.

Jack s'empourpra:

\- Pourquoi pas. Si je trouve le temps...

Harold lui sourit sincèrement avant de se faire appeler par la rouquine. Il ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre ce qui fit tiquer Jack. Enfant il ne voyait rien mais en tant qu'adulte il sentait une certain alchimie entre eux. Innocente mais tellement adorable relation.

\- Alors ça avance bien?

Jack sursauta et se retourna. Hans lui sourit et montra la peinture du doigt.

\- La petite Corona est vraiment douée.

\- Tout le monde le dit oui.

Jack sourit alors que la blonde s'essuyait le front d'un dur labeur.

\- Cette pièce va être grandiose. Tout le monde s'y investit corps et âme, reprit Hans. J'ai hâte de la voir. D'ailleurs tu joues quel rôle avec tes amis?

Le jeune Frost se tendit. Il n'en savait rien du tout. Par chance Raiponce l'entendit alors qu'elle se relevait:

\- Moi je serai la princesse du soleil et lui le prince de la lune. On va devoir se montrer à la hauteur de nos rôles principaux.

Elle regarda le sol un peu timide d'avoir un si grand rôle. Jack rougit pour sa part complètement choqué. Il avait du pain sur la planche. Mais en effet cela lui revint en tête. Il avait tout oublié étant donné la disparition de Raiponce le jour même de la pièce.

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir en costume alors, sourit toujours Hans.

Raiponce regarda ses pieds ce qui fit rire Hans qui lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Il mit un genou au sol et la regarda dans les yeux:

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu seras parfaite dans ton rôle et si tu paniques tu pourras toujours me regarder je te soutiens.

\- Ou alors tu imagines tout le monde tout nu, balança Jack.

La blonde pouffa. Hans ferma les yeux puis se releva.

\- Bon je dois aller protéger la cour. A bientôt les enfants.

Jack le regarda partir avec une pointe de jalousie. Il sentait que Raiponce aimait beaucoup Hans ce qui l'énervait un peu.

\- Jack, tu viens on va essayer nos costumes!

Elle lui prit la main ce qui rendit Jack toute chose. D'un sourire ils se rendirent dans les coulisses et enfilèrent leur habits.

\- Soyez prêts pour l'affrontement final! Lança Mérida qui brandit une épée en bois.

Elle était habillé en chevalière du soleil. Elle défiait Harold en tenue de chevalier de la lune. Tous deux allant se battre sur scène pour leur royaume. Une histoire de romance entre Lune et Soleil à la Roméo et Juliette.

Jack et Raiponce pouffèrent en la voyant. Puis ils se regardèrent d'un sourire en biais. Jack ne pouvait dévier son regard de cette belle blonde à la robe jaune fleurie qui lui donnait un aspect de vraie princesse. Lui même se trouvait plutôt seyant dans son costume blanc de prince. Il sentait qu'il allait en profiter pendant la pièce même si le stress du kidnapping n'allait pas arrêter de l'assaillir.

\- Ca vous va très bien, commenta Callaghan d'un œil appréciateur.

\- En effet, j'aime beaucoup, sourit Frollo avec un regard un peu trop pervers que Jack désapprouva sur Raiponce.

Les filles gloussèrent tout comme Elsa et Anna qui étaient habillées en demoiselle de cour. Elsa dans une robe bleue paillette de la lune et Anna verte et fleurie du soleil.

\- Que de ravissantes petites demoiselles, continua Frollo. Voilà qui ravira nos spectateurs.

Pitch arriva et sourit à Jack alors que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils devant l'attitude de Frollo. Il semblait rire en son fort intérieur de voir la haine sur un visage enfantin. Lui qui aimait les sentiments négatifs et la peur.

Par la suite tout le monde regarda les répétitions dont Jack dut rapidement se mettre dans la peau du prince et relire les répliques sur sa feuille. Il était plutôt doué mais ne connaissait malheureusement pas les phrases à dire:

\- Jack, râla Callaghan, la répétition est pour bientôt et tu ne connais pas encore tes répliques? Il faut vraiment que tu accélères le mouvement sinon on prendra une doublure.

\- Désolé...

\- Vraiment ces enfants sont des passoires, grogna Frollo. Il en va de même pour Monsieur Haddock et Mademoiselle Dunbroch. Ce sont des rôles importants. Prenez-donc exemple sur Raiponce et Elsa qui connaissent leur rôle par cœur.

Mérida rougit de colère alors qu'Harold la retint. Ce n'était pas leur faute si ils étaient lents d'apprentissage.

Jack se rassura de ne pas être le seul à galérer puis reprit ses répétitions avec plus d'enthousiasme. Jouer le prince de sa belle princesse du soleil lui donnait une excitation sans précédent pour celles-ci. Il se rappelait même vaguement que c'était ses amis qui avaient recommandé la pièce avec Ariel et qui trouvaient que Jack ressemblait à la pâle lune d'hiver et Raiponce à un soleil rayonnant de printemps. Ils en étaient un peu gênés au début mais cela semblait leur convenir.

\- Bien ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, répliqua Callaghan. Il y a encore beaucoup de travail alors veuillez réviser chez vous. Quant aux costumes il faudrait reprendre certains sur la taille. Je vous attends demain à la même heure.

Chacun approuva en reprenant leur cartable coloré.

\- Moi je rentre tout de suite, déprima Raiponce, je ne pourrais pas venir jouer au parc. Ma mère a encore besoin de moi.

\- Les mères sont des cancers, approuva Mérida.

\- Je te raccompagne alors, lança Jack précipitamment.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne risque rien en plein jour et ma mère ne veut pas... Que je sois en ta compagnie, elle dit que tu as mauvaise influence.

" _Oh la sale garce! Je vais l'étrangler, hurla Jack en son fort intérieur."_

\- Pourtant je pense que ça serait mieux, dit Harold. Rentrons tous ensembles, on te laissera au coin de la rue.

\- ... D'accord, merci, sourit-elle joyeusement.

Sautillante Raiponce sortit dans la cour. Jack soupira de soulagement. D'originaire ils ne la raccompagnaient jamais car justement Gothel semblait toujours être contre. Elle ne les aimait pas du tout pour une raison obscure. C'est comme le matin elle les rejoignait toujours à un croisement bien plus loin. Mais ce temps était révolu et Jack sentait que ses maigres actions portaient déjà leurs fruits. Comme on appelait ça, l'effet papillon. Un rien changeait beaucoup et le fait que Jack l'amenait le matin devait déjà dû faire tourner la balance. Il l'espérait.

\- Bonne soirée, faîtes attention à vous les enfants, commenta Hans à la grille.

\- Au revoir Monsieur!

Ils leur firent un geste de la main. Jack sentit le regard de Hans se porter sur eux jusqu'au détour d'un chemin. Il prenait à cœur son travail.

\- Allez à demain, Dit Mérida d'un câlin à sa blonde.

\- Révisez bien, sourit avec taquinerie Raiponce vis à vis du trio de retardataires.

La rouquine lui tira la langue pendant que les garçons s'indignèrent faussement. C'est alors que Jack sentit une présence. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Puis il regarda la maison de Raiponce au loin, un rideau se tira. Il semblait que Gothel les avait vus... Zut...

Jack jura en espérant que tout aille bien pour la blonde. Puis ils prirent le chemins en sens inverse. Jack cogitait de nouveau:

\- Mais, il fait quoi le père de Raiponce en fait? Je ne le vois jamais, demanda-t-il.

Mérida sembla surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu le sais pourtant.

\- ... J'ai oublié. ( Et c'était vrai)

\- C'est un sujet sensible, commenta-t-elle. Je n'aime pas trop en parler non plus mais si tu as oublié je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es pire que moi en fait.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude amical. Il en rit et regarda Harold d'un sourire.

\- Et bien tu sais que la mère de Raiponce est morte à sa naissance?

\- Hmmm, ouiii ( non pas du tout).

\- Et bien depuis son père a travaillé d'arrache pied pour leur entreprise familiale. Du coup il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Raiponce, enfin tout ça tu le sais.

\- Ouais... ( Ou pas).

\- Ce pourquoi en retrouvant une femme, il avait enfin plus de temps libre. Mais malheureusement il est tombé malade et depuis peu il est à l'hôpital. Raiponce m'a avoué ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait... Elle est très triste même si ça ne se voit pas en ce moment. Pour ça que je suis contente que vous soyez là les mecs. Sans vous je ne saurais pas comment l'aider à penser à autre chose. Elle adore tellement son père...

\- On sera toujours là pour elle, répliqua Harold. On fera tout pour lui donner le sourire et la protéger. Elle est tellement gentille je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait autant de malheur dans sa vie.

\- Exact, c'est assez triste, mais on ne la laissera pas tomber. Je sais qu'Elena et ma mère l'adorent aussi alors elle ne sera jamais seule, sourit faussement Jack qui sentait son cœur se briser en imaginant une Raiponce en larmes.

Surtout qu'en cette instant, la blonde était effectivement au bord des larmes alors que les coups pleuvaient sur son petit corps d'enfant.

Le soir même , Jack retrouva le sourire en dinant avec sa famille au complet. Il aurait tellement voulu que Raiponce connaisse ça un jour. Et il comptait bien le lui offrir.

\- Au fait Jack, s'exprima sa mère, tu ne fais rien pour ton anniversaire cette année? Je ne t'ai pas entendu en parler. Si tu veux je pourrais faire un gâteau et tu pourras inviter tes amis!

Le blanc sursauta, il avait oublié.

\- Oh, oui avec plaisir! S'excita-t-il. Je pourrais inviter Raiponce et mes amis de l'école. Je pourrais aussi faire à manger et on s'amusera tous ensembles.

Son esprit vogua.

\- Je pourrais aussi inviter les miens, demanda timidement Elena. J'ai envie de faire la fête avec toi.

Elle se colla à son bras avec un amour incommensurable. Jack craquait intérieurement tellement elle était adorable sa petite sœur. Elle était sa perle de vie.

\- Mais bien sûr avec grand plaisir même! Je veux le plus de monde possible! Enfin... Si tu es d'accord maman...

Sa mère cogita. Ce n'était pas très grand chez eux:

\- Allez pourquoi pas, mais essaye de ne pas prendre trop de monde, on ne pourrait plus y respirer.

\- D'accord!

Jack enfila son repas avec un sourire hors norme en même temps qu'Elena qui chantonnait une chanson qu'elle avait dans la tête. Rassasié il sortit de table. Une fois dans sa chambre il ouvrit son carnet et nota ses dernières nouvelles de la journée. Raiponce était rentrée avec eux. Gothel était au courant. La pièce avançait bien. Pas l'ombre d'un fou furieux en vue. Des regards pervers de certains, l'histoire de Raiponce, Une fête d'anniversaire bientôt...

Jack referma en soupirant. Malgré tout il n'avait aucune piste sur le tueur ou même la tueuse. Il pensa furtivement à Gothel. Puis il pensa à son anniversaire qui se déroulait le vingt décembre. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le fêter dans sa première route du temps. Raiponce enlevée il n'avait pas eu le cœur à la fête. Ce pourquoi il voulait absolument pouvoir la faire! Avec tout le monde. Il devait absolument avancer dans son enquête mais ce n'était pas facile quand on avait dix ans et qu'on était obligé d'aller à l'école toute la journée...

Elena entra à son tour. Elle resta là pour faire ses devoirs pendant que Jack révisait la pièce. Il ne dormit que très tard ce soir là, bien trop absorbé par son apprentissage. Il voulait la connaitre par cœur. Il ne s'endormit alors que la neige retombait de nouveau et qu'Elena se blottissait contre lui avec chaleur.

 _Douze décembre, cinq jours restants._

Jack fit le moins de bruit possible en laissant Elena dormir dans son lit. C'était souvent le cas, autant dans le passé que le futur. Il prit son déjeuner avec sa maman puis partit comme la veille chercher sa blonde. Il se demandait comment faire pour que Gothel ne l'aperçoive pas. Se collant dans un coin de tuyas il attendit tel un voleur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il s'avança un peu dans l'allée et vit des traces de pas fraichement faites dans la neige. Cela se voyait puisque la neige tombait toujours ardemment et recouvrait tout. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit accroupi pour les regarder. Celles-ci faisaient des allers retours devant la grille des Corona-Gothel pour repartir en son sens.

Tout ça était suspect. Surtout que ses traces étaient très grandes donc une grande pointure d'homme. Or, Raiponce et Gothel n'étaient que des femmes. Pourquoi un inconnu aurait fait les cent pas devant la maison si ce n'est pour épier l'intérieur ? Surtout que certaines traces montraient que quelqu'un avait regardé par delà les buissons.

\- Il... Il est toujours après elle, grogna Jack malgré les précautions qu'il mettait en place.

Il n'était pas sûr que cela pouvait être l'œuvre du fou furieux mais rien ne lui disait le contraire non plus. Surtout que personne ne venait dans cette rue de riches à pied. C'était rare.

Après réflexion il regarda attentivement les traces. Il en trouva une assez visible. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour la photographier mais à son âge malheureusement les portables n'étaient pas d'actualité. Il n'avait que ses yeux pour se souvenir. Il mit d'ailleurs son pied dedans et remarqua que c'était bien un grand adulte. C'était de sacrés pieds qu'il avait. Cela pouvait peut-être lui donner un indice. Malheureusement la forme du dessin n'était pas descriptible.

* _Grouiiiii_ *

La porte grinça, Jack se releva et se cacha. La petite Raiponce sortit lentement en se tenant le bras. Elle prit son temps avant de commencer à marcher dans les grandes traces de pas sans les voir. Jack remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rougis et des cernes sous les yeux. Il grogna et attendit qu'elle arrive à hauteur.

\- Raiponce! Ca va?

De peur elle cria et tomba à la renverse.

\- Oh pardon je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

Reprenant son souffle la blonde se calma. Elle regarda sa maison où les fenêtres étaient toutes cachées par quelque chose. Ouf. Jack lui tendit la main et la releva. Elle se crispa de douleur.

\- Tu t'es fait mal...?

\- Non ça va.

\- Ne me mens pas...

Il lui fit une moue irrésistible. Le blonde soupira et regarda le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Hier... Astoria m'a vu avec vous alors que je lui avais dit que je rentrerais seule... Alors elle m'a fait comprendre que cela ne devait pas se reproduire.

\- Oh la salope!

Jack mit une main sur sa bouche. Raiponce était choquée de ce gros mot et de cette réaction. Il s'excusa et reprit:

\- Mais pourquoi elle veut absolument que tu rentres seule?

Il fronça les sourcils. Et si c'était fait exprès pour qu'elle soit toujours vulnérable le jour où elle voulait s'en débarrasser?

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, sanglota la blonde. C'est juste qu'elle trouve que vous avez mauvaise influence sur moi. Elle veut que je reste avec elle à la maison pour me surveiller. Elle m'aime peut-être un peu trop...

\- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse ce n'est pas de l'amour ça c'est de l'emprisonnement.

Raiponce pleura de plus belle.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça...

\- Mais je préfère savoir...

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Sa haine pour Gothel s'amplifia quant il vit un gros bleu dans son cou. Si il était impulsif il aurait tout de suite appeler les services sociaux mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. La harpie aurait pu dire que Raiponce était tombée et leur baratiner son pseudo amour pour sa belle-fille...

Triste, Jack lui prit la main et l'accompagna sur le chemin, loin du regard d'Astoria. La petite blonde marchait un peu en retrait le regard bas, ce qui ne lui allait pas. Mais Jack se concentra sur les traces de pas qu'il voyait devant lui. Les grandes chaussures semblaient aller dans leur direction. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce fou furieux. Si Gothel n'était juste pas simplement égoïste et stupide... Il ne savait plus. Alors il suivait le regard dans le vague les pas qui disparaissaient devant lui.

\- Coucou!

Mérida arrivait avec Harold. Encore une fois il semblait qu'ils aient fait le chemin ensembles. C'était positif.

La blonde leur sourit et ne montra pas sa peine mais ils comprirent vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le trio attendit que la récréation ne sonne pour se retrouver plus loin. Jack leur raconta.

\- C'est affreux, s'égosilla Mérida en colère. Il faut faire quelque chose!

\- Elle est battue on peut bien trouver une solution, commenta Harold.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit si facile. Vous voyez trois gamins appeler ? Bonjour la crédibilité.

\- Ah je n'y avait pas pensé, cogita Harold.

\- Alors quoi on la laisse souffrir avec la vieille sorcière?!

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Jack qui avait tellement à penser. Mais ca ne m'empêchera pas de la raccompagner.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, enchaina la rouquine. Ca la fera plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser seule, insista Jack fermement.

\- On va être plus discrets, approuva Harold. Rien ne nous sert d'être présents jusqu'au bout du chemin.

\- Oui c'est vrai... Faisons comme ça, dit Jack convaincu.

Se relevant Jack entendit une fenêtre se refermer. Juste au-dessus d'eux. Il fronça les sourcils. L'avait-on écouté? Pourquoi? Quel intérêt? Il se posa mille et une questions lorsqu'il retrouva Raiponce et Ariel parler calmement sur un banc. Est-ce que quelqu'un de l'école pourrait être dans cette histoire? Il commençait à en douter.

Le soir, le quatuor s'occupa de la pièce. Callaghan fut ravi des progrès de Jack même si Harold et Mérida pédalaient encore dans la semoule. Un peu plus libre, Jack contempla tous ceux de l'école qui venaient aider. Tout le monde était là et pouvait les épier comme ce matin. Donc rien ne pouvait l'aider... Il s'occupa alors de regarder les essais des plus jeunes dont Elena et Melody jouaient les princesses tristes d'un royaume strict. C'était amusant à voir et Jack put discuter un peu avec Ariel entre lien de fraternité ils se comprenaient.

En rentrant tout le monde était présent. Ils marchaient dans le froid qui persistait de plus en plus. Cela semblait ne pas convenir à Anna qui tremblotait mais Elsa la couvait comme une sœur digne de ce nom. Hans leur sourit devant cette scène:

\- Au revoir les enfants!

\- Au revoir Monsieur!

Elsa sourit à Jack qui lui répondit. Elle semblait très mature pour son âge également mais ca avait toujours été le cas ce qui faisait du bien à Jack.

\- Vous pensez que l'on retrouvera Mavis un jour, demanda Aurore tristement.

Cela plomba directement l'ambiance. Jack savait que non mais il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère bien, commenta Harold. C'est une amie proche?

\- C'est une amie que je connais depuis longtemps vu que j'étais dans sa classe au début. Je m'inquiète...

\- Elle a peut-être juste fugué, proposa Ariel. Moi j'en ai déjà fait une. Mais c'était très court, j'avais trop peur haha.

\- Oui et j'avais eu très peur, grogna Melody dans son dos.

\- Désolé...

Melody gonfla sa joue et marcha devant sa sœur avec Vanellope.

\- Elle m'en veut toujours.

\- Ca se comprend, répliqua Raiponce gentiment.

\- Moi je ne pense pas que ça soit ça, je pense que quelqu'un l'a kidnappée, vous devriez faire attention les filles, répliqua Jack fermement.

Elles approuvèrent et charrièrent Jack pour son air surprotecteur.

En rentrant Jack écrivit ses nouveaux indices dans son carnet. Les traces de pas, les actions étranges de Gothel, la personne qui les écoutait à l'école et les épiaient. Beaucoup de choses qui l'intriguaient mais qui pouvaient tout aussi bien être des interprétations de Jack. D'un grognement il referma son calepin et se gratta la tête. Il avait l'impression de piétiner alors que le tueur lui continuait tranquillement sa route. Mais il ne lâcherait rien. Rien que pour cette promesse qu'il s'était fait pendant la bataille de neige.

\- Jack, téléphone! Hurla sa mère.

Il se leva et prit le combiné.

\- Allô?

- _Salut c'est encore moi, répliqua Harold. Je te dérange?_

\- Pas du tout j'allais relire mes répliques pour la pièce, je suis loin d'être à jour.

 _\- Ah ah moi aussi. Si Mérida y arrive avant nous c'est la honte assurée._

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire!

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis Jack reprit un air sérieux:

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

 _\- Je voulais te parler de Raiponce. Ca m'inquiète qu'elle soit battue par sa mère. Tu crois que tu pourrais en parler à tes parents ? Moi je vais peut-être le faire._

\- J'ai peur de lui attirer des ennuis. ( Chose qui s'était déjà passéz et à chaque fois qu'il aidait Raiponce ).

\- _Moi aussi mais on ne peut pas laisser la situation telle quelle. Imagine qu'un jour elle la frappe violemment et que Raiponce... Enfin tu vois quoi._

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait la tuer?!

 _\- Je ne sais pas mais je préfère être sûr._

Un léger silence tomba. Jack aurait raison de se méfier de Gothel? Et si c'était elle la tueuse? mais pourquoi s'en prendre alors aux autres enfants, ça n'avait aucun intérêt !

\- Je vais en parler... Mais je ne te promets rien.

 _\- D'accord, moi de même. Mais c'est déjà cool de ta part d'aller chercher Raiponce le matin. Fais juste attention à ne pas te faire voir._

\- T'inquiète pas. Moi aussi je suis content que tu t'occupes de Mérida. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce moment depuis la disparition de cette Mavis.

\- _Hm oui, moi aussi. Bon je te laisse je vais prendre une douche. A demain._

\- A demain!

Jack raccrocha un peu perplexe.

\- Jack tu m'aides pour la vaisselle.

\- J'arrive.

Il essuyait en silence. Sa mère lui demanda si ça avait été sa journée. Il lui répondit que oui et n'arriva pas à trouver les mots pour parler de Gothel. Comment s'y prendre? Il abandonna après la cinquième tentative mentale. Il essayerait demain. Jack se blottit dans son lit alors qu'Elena le rejoignit d'un sourire timide. Il la serra fort comme en souvenir de sa mort. Il s'endormit toujours aussi confus mais DETERMINE.

Pourtant au loin une ombre s'approcha de la maison de Raiponce Corona Gothel. Elle épia et grogna avant de repartir tranquillement. La personne tourna dans plusieurs rues. Regardant quelques maisons, repérant des chemins discrets et trouvant un super terrain vague abandonné. L'individu aimait beaucoup l'idée qui émergeait dans sa tête depuis quelques temps. Surtout que ça n'allait pas comme il voulait. Oui c'était décidé, ce soir avec son petit accident de la veille il entamerait un nouveau plan. Une nouvelle excitation le titilla. Il se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison et de préparer ce qu'il avait en tête. Un grand sourire s'étalant sur les lèvres alors qu'il fermait un sac noir en plastique.


	5. Chp 5 : Jours de préparation

Chapitre 5 : Jours de préparation

 _Treize décembre, quatre jours restants._

Ce matin là, Harold Haddock prépara le petit-déjeuner pour son père Stoick. Il cogitait. Quand celui-ci entra et dit bonjour à sa femme dans un cadre photo, il fut surpris de trouver un festin sur la table.

\- Et bien mon garçon, tu as de l'énergie à revendre en ce moment!

\- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt papa.

\- C'est le bon état d'esprit fiston.

Stoick s'installa, heureux, et commença à manger.

\- Un régal. Tu es aussi doué que ta défunte mère. Je suis surpris que tu aies autant de talent, tu me l'avais caché.

Harold sourit en biais et s'installa.

\- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Oui?

Harold soupira avant de se lancer. Il s'était préparé plusieurs fois avant de se jeter à l'eau :

\- C'est Raiponce, une de mes meilleurs amies. Elle a des problèmes.

\- Ah oui celle aux très longs cheveux blonds. C'est ta petite copine?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Harold ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- M..Mais non voyons! Aucun rapport!

\- Ne fais pas le timide.

\- Mais je te dis que non! Bougonna Harold sous les rires de son père. C'est du sérieux Pa' S'il te plaît écoute-moi. Raiponce se fait battre par sa belle-mère Astoria Gothel et on s'inquiète tous car elle souffre en silence. Elle a des bleus partout... Qu'est-ce que l'on devrait faire?

Stoick fronça les sourcils d'un air sérieux.

\- Voilà qui est ennuyeux. Tu es sûr de toi?

\- Certain.

\- ... C'est un cas grave alors. Tu devrais laisser les adultes gérer la situation.

\- Oui justement, c'est pour cela que je t'en parle.

\- Tu as raison fiston, je... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- C'est assez urgent...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire mon possible pour aider ton amie.

\- Merci... Tu m'aides beaucoup!

Le père fit une accolade rapide à son fils et chacun continua son repas. Cogitant sur leur propre réflexion. C'est alors que quelque chose interpella Stoick à la télévision. Il monta le son.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Quoi?

Harold tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _" Le corps de la fillette qui vient d'être découverte tôt ce matin, serait la jeune enfant disparue depuis plusieurs jours. Mavis Loughran âgée de onze ans et demi. Elle a été trouvée par un coureur dans les sous bois du parcours de santé. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant mais il semble qu'elle a été étranglée et frappée à plusieurs reprises... C'est une tragédie qui marque notre ville en ce jour funeste... "_

Harold déglutit. Pauvre Mavis... Son père sembla ébranlé de la nouvelle et insista pour l'accompagner à l'école. Ce qu'il approuva sombrement.

Harold et Stoick tombèrent sur Mérida et Elinor pendant le trajet.

\- Vous avez vu la nouvelle c'est terrible! Lança Elinor Dunbroch, maman de la rouquine. Je ne laisserais plus ma fille seule du temps que le tueur ne sera pas arrêté.

\- Vous avez raison, je suis moi même très surpris. J'espère que la police fera rapidement son travail.

Harold regarda le sol en soupirant. Mérida sourit en biais:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne risque rien à l'école.

\- Je sais... Mais tu ne comprends pas tout.

\- Ah?

\- Laisse tomber. Dis-moi plutôt tu as parlé à ta maman pour Raiponce comme je te l'ai demandé hier soir?

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre et mit ses mains derrière sa tête:

\- Ouais vite fait mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas à nous de nous immiscer dans une autre famille. Et que à part appeler les services sociaux ou que l'école s'en charge, on ne pourrait pas faire mieux.

\- ... Je vois. Je ferais peut-être bien d'en parler au maître tiens. De toute façon mon père m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider.

\- Il est vraiment sympa ton papa.

\- Oui, il a toujours été très prévenant.

\- La chance, moi mes parents sont trop occupés avec les triplés et ma mère ne cesse de me réprimander. Pfff.

\- Ca ne doit pas être facile. Tes frères sont où d'ailleurs?

\- A la garderie, on est venus les chercher ce matin.

Harold approuva de la tête et regarda Jack s'avancer avec Raiponce. Il avait le regard sombre.

\- Où sont vos parents? Vociféra Elinor.

Jack Frost la regarda de plus près. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Avec sa longue chevelure noire nattée et bien droite qui jurait avec celle de sa fille. Son air strict et guindé. Il fixa aussi Stoick. Dans son souvenir il était assez drôle comme père mais aussi très bourru. Il avait une chevelure brun-roux imposante et une barbe très touffue de la même teinte. C'était un bon vivant.

\- Ma maman n'a pas le temps, je peux venir toute seule, rougit Raiponce en regardant le sol.

\- Mère indigne, siffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mérida approuva pour une fois en accord avec sa mère.

\- Moi j'ai laissé ma mère accompagner Elena à l'école. Je suis parti tout seul.

\- Tu aurais dû attendre et être accompagné, grogna la grande dame.

\- Je ne risque pas grand chose.

\- Tu me semble bien sûr de toi, jeune homme. Tu es aussi vulnérable que les autres.

Jack ne répondit rien et avança sur le chemin de l'école. Elinor le regarda d'un mauvais œil. Un vrai inconscient. Mais le jeune Frost resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pu parler de Raiponce à sa mère à cause du cas Mavis. Il savait qu'on la retrouverait tôt ou tard décédée. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle mais s'en voulait. Mais il fut ravi de voir les parents accompagner leur enfant. Il se souvenait qu'Elinor était toujours attachée à Mérida mais il ne se souvenait plus pour le cas de Stoick. C'était bien trop loin dans son esprit.

\- Bonjour les enfants, Madame, Monsieur.

\- Bonjour Hans, dirent les enfants.

\- Ah le gardien! Vous avez intérêt à faire attention avec la nouvelle qui circule. Les parents comptent sur vous.

\- Je ferais mon possible pour les protéger Madame. J'ai à cœur de voir leurs petites mines heureuses jouer dans la cour de l'école en sécurité.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Maman!

Mérida se cachait de honte. Mais Elinor insista encore un moment.

Elle s'éclipsa avec ses amis à l'arrivés de Triton, Ariel, Melody et ses autres filles.

\- J'en ai marre de ma mère c'est une vraie sangsue, râla Mérida qui prit place à sa table.

\- Elle est particulière mais je pense qu'être accompagné n'est pas si mal en ce moment , commenta Harold.

\- Mouais.

\- Tu as de la chance, répliqua Raiponce tristement.

Mérida s'en voulut et se tut. Pauvre blonde, elle aurait bien voulu avoir une mère comme Elinor. Harold pensa également à Valka sa maman. Morte quand il était jeune. Elle lui manquait tellement. Raiponce pensait aussi à sa propre mère Madame Corona qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Elle avait préféré sauver sa fille qu'elle même lors de l'accouchement. C'était un triste mais beau sacrifice.

Le silence arriva quand Callaghan, Frollo, Pitch et Silver firent leur discours sur la sécurité renforcée de l'école. Jack n'écouta que d'une oreille. Focalisé sur Raiponce qui avait une mine bien triste et un nouveau bleu sur le bras.

A la sonnerie de fin de cours, Harold, Mérida et Jack se rendirent au bureau de leur maître d'école. Ils laissèrent Raiponce attendre avec Ariel et Elsa dans le couloir. Après concertation lors du repas de midi, le trio avait décidé d'en parler à Callaghan.

\- Vous êtes certains de ce que vous affirmez? C'est une accusation grave que vous faîtes là.

\- Oui, nous en sommes certains, insista Mérida. Mon amie est en danger avec cette femme.

\- Hum, eh bien merci de m'en avoir fait part je vais en parler au directeur et au sous-directeur pour voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci.

Rassurée, Mérida retourna voir Raiponce en chantonnant. Les garçons restèrent en arrière:

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont se bouger? Demanda Jack perplexe.

\- Aucune idée mais on ne peut pas faire plus pour l'instant.

\- C'est vrai. Je me sens impuissant...

Harold le regarda avec une mine triste.

\- Moi je me sens stupide. Si stupide.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Comme ça...

Jack soupira et les deux petits hommes retournèrent à la grille. Les parents étaient tous là sauf Gothel. Raiponce fut tout de même accompagnée un bout de chemin avant de rentrer chez elle. Jack aurait voulu faire beaucoup plus mais il se sentait pris au piège.

Le soir venu, Jack, Harold et Mérida révisèrent chacun la pièce du spectacle dans leur chambre. Les triplés dérangeaient beaucoup la rouquine. Pour Jack, Elena l'aida à dire ses lignes pendant que lui même l'aidait à enfiler un costume. Harold s'entraina seul avec Krokmou son chien errant qu'il avait adopté.

Mais pour Raiponce ce fut une nouvelle soirée de calvaire.

\- J'ai fait une soupe de légume...

\- Tu aurais dû mettre plus de sel, c'est immangeable, râla Astoria.

\- Désolée mère... Vous semblez en colère...

Astoria grognait en mangeant du pain.

\- Tu as encore été raccompagnée ce soir. Je t'avais dit de rentrer seule!

Elle lui lança du pain sur la figure. La blonde se recroquevilla:

\- Ce sont les parents des autres qui ont décidé de faire comme ça.

\- Tous des sangsues.

Le repas fut silencieux, avec juste le bruit des couverts et de la télévision qui parlait du cas de Mavis. Astoria semblait à fond dans le programme télé.

 _" Selon le rapport de police la jeune enfant aurait été enlevée près du parc de jeux en rentrant de l'école. Elle aurait été séquestrée puis bâillonnée pendant un long moment avant d'être tuée. Sa mort serait due à un étranglement et aux contusions internes subies après de nombreux coups dans le ventre..."_

Le coin des lèvres d'Astoria se retroussa doucement. Raiponce la fixa avec une certaine angoisse avant de terminer son repas et de partir s'enfermer dans sa petite chambrette. Celle-ci était neutre. Avec un lit simple, une fenêtre et une commode. Sa chambre d'origine, Astoria l'avait transformée en salle de soins pour s'occuper de sa peau, ses cheveux et ses ongles en toute tranquillité. La blonde se recroquevilla en boule et prit le cadre photo qui était sur sa commode. C'était une photo prise il y a très longtemps de ça où le père Corona et elle-même âgée de quelques années, riaient aux éclats à la plage. Une larme roula sur sa joue:

\- Papa...Murmura-t-elle.

 _Jeudi quatorze décembre, trois jours restants._

Raiponce pensa à son père, Frédérick Corona, sur le chemin de l'école. Elle avait envie d'aller le voir à l'hôpital mais elle devait attendre le samedi. C'était le jour de la visite qu'Astoria avait mis en place chaque semaine. Elle soupira plusieurs fois devant un Jack impuissant qui lui tenait la main avec amour. Lui n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit là. Il cogitait sans cesse. Il aurait bien voulu trouver le tueur avant de protéger sa blonde mais comment faire? Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une piste devant lui.

En classe, Jack murmura à Harold pour demander comment se passait l'avancée de son père pour aider Raiponce. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait encore rien fait et Jack s'impatienta. Mais il se doutait que rien n'urgeait. C'était le tueur à trouver en priorité.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours:

\- Bien les enfants, demain sera le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances je veux donc vous voir aux répétitions vendredi soir et samedi après-midi. N'oubliez pas que le spectacle se tiendra dimanche.

\- Oui !

Jack haussa un sourcil. Le Week-end serait le moment idéal pour enquêter! Il avait presque oublié qu'il était arrivé lundi dernier. Et que l'enfer n'était pas loin de lui. Les enfants sortirent un à un mais Jack et Harold furent interpellés par Callaghan.

\- Monsieur?

\- Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder?

Les garçons se regardèrent incrédules. Ils dirent aux revoir à Mérida et Raiponce. La rouquine leur confirma prendre soin de la blonde avec Elinor sur le trajet.

\- Suivez-moi.

Le Maître les accompagna jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Leur ventre se serra. Jamais Jack n'y était allé de sa vie et de son souvenir. Harold se frottait les mains avec appréhension. Ce n'était jamais bon d'aller là-bas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Claude Frollo et Pitch Black. Le regard sérieux de l'un et intense de l'autre. Toujours aussi flippants, pensèrent-ils. On les invita à s'asseoir. Frollo, les yeux profondément ancrés dans leurs orbites les regarda. Il croisa les mains sur son bureau:

\- Donc c'est vous qui avez prévenu que Raiponce Gothel serait apparemment battue, c'est bien cela?

Ils hochèrent la tête, tendus.

\- J'ai été mis au courant par votre professeur hier soir. Je suis un peu surpris d'entendre de tels propos. J'espère que c'est du sérieux.

\- Oui, s'avança Jack. Elle a même souvent des bleus sur le corps et sa mère ne fait que de la disputer!

\- Est-ce assez pour porter des accusations aussi graves jeune homme? Peut-être que votre amie est une enfant casse-cou.

\- Pas du tout , ce n'est pas son genre, intervint difficilement Harold.

Pitch les regarda avec délectation. Tant de peur en eux:

\- Si je puis me permettre monsieur le directeur, s'exprima-t-il froidement, nous devrions quand même regarder si leurs dires sont vrais. Je pourrais me charger d'aller voir Madame Gothel en personne.

Frollo le regarda et réfléchit un moment.

\- Pourquoi pas, si vous êtes motivé Pitch. Nous allons étudier son cas de plus près.

\- Merci quand même de nous avoir prévenus, ca peut être dangereux de laisser une enfant dans cette situation, enchaina Pitch.

\- Vous avez raison. En attendant, vous devriez faire attention à vous sur le chemin du retour.

\- Oui.

Frollo les invita à partir et Jack soupira d'un sourire. Une enquête allait commencer , c'était bien parti. Harold lui sourit à son tour et tous deux en parlèrent lors du chemin de retour avec Stoick qui fut également ravi de l'apprendre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais si l'école s'en mêlait il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

Le soir venu. Pitch Black marcha nonchalamment dans la neige fraiche. Il trouva la grande bâtisse des Gothel et sonna.

 _\- C'est pour quoi? Grogna une voix sèche. Je ne suis pas intéressée par de la publicité._

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger je suis le sous-directeur de l'école primaire et je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous de certains détails.

 _\- ... Ca ne peut pas attendre la réunion Parent-Professeur?_

\- C'est assez urgent.

\- _Hum, bon entrez mais ne traînez pas._

\- Merci.

L'homme en noir sourit en regardant le ciel. C'était une bien belle soirée. Gothel lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita rapidement à prendre un verre. Pitch commença alors à lui parler de Raiponce. La blonde de son côté n'entendit rien du tout. Elle s'était fait enfermer dans sa chambre et chantonnait une petite berceuse que son père lui chantait souvent. La chanson de la fleur aux pétales d'or. Elle venait de dessiner plusieurs fois ses amis. Elle les enviait tous les matins et soirs dans leur famille heureuse.

En pensant à ça elle s'assoupit un instant avant d'entendre la porte claquer. Elle se leva et mit son nez à la fenêtre. C'était bel et bien Pitch Black qu'elle aperçut. Il serra la main de sa belle-mère et sembla parler avec ardeur. Puis dans l'ombre de la nuit il disparut et Gothel retourna à sa télévision. La blonde se demanda ce qu'ils s'était dit plus bas mais si Astoria ne venait pas c'est qu'elle n'était pas fâchée. Ce qui était le plus important. Elle soupira et se remit au lit.

 _Quinze décembre, deux jours restants._

Ce matin là il faisait extrêmement froid. Chacun sortit leur plus chaud polaire, leurs gants et leur échappe en laine. Une personne choisit tout de même de braver la tempête alors qu'il était encore tôt. L'individu marcha longuement avec un sourire illuminé sur le visage. Il avait reçu une bonne nouvelle et cela lui donnait la pêche. Il marcha droit vers le terrain vague recouvert de mètres de neiges. Il sortit son matériel. C'était pour bientôt maintenant. Il ne manquait plus que l'occasion et bientôt elle serait à portée de main. Il en était en transe.

L'individu rangea son sac noir en plastique lavé dans une boite cachée dans un arbre. Il avait enlevé le sang séché de Mavis. Cela avait été compliqué de l'amener le matin à la fraiche au parcours de santé et de ne croiser personne. Il eut de la chance que le froid avait empêché l'activité des passants. Sans une once de remords, il regarda son bol de chloroforme, ses liens et ses mouchoirs de couleurs. Il se frotta les mains et embraqua le tout dans son manteau. Il essaierait surement ce week-end, il fallait prendre ses précautions.

Pendant un long moment l'individu imagina ses plans d'actions dans sa tête. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda les photos de Raiponce Gothel. Elle était si belle, si adorable! Le tueur était impatient de l'avoir. Avec un spasme il se retint d'agir tout de suite. Il regarda d'autres photos, ses amis étaient là aussi. C'était de vraies plaies ceux-là. Malgré tout il ne s'en faisait pas. Oui c'était pour bientôt, il le savait.

Le dernier jour de cours fut plus détendu que les autres. Toute la classe parla vivement. Le dernier cours en sport, chacun joua à la balle au prisonnier avec rires. Mérida était en forme elle élimina presque tout le monde au premier tour. Mais Jack résista un moment et fut ravi d'oublier ses problèmes un court instant.

A la dernière sonnerie, les élèves se retrouvèrent au théâtre pour les répétitions finales. Jack était content il savait à peu prêt bien son texte. Arrivant sur place il regarda une foule de monde grouiller pour fignoler les détails.

\- Prêt pour le grand jour? Demanda Hans accoudé à un siège.

\- Ca devrait aller, répliqua Jack encore peu sûr de lui.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider en te soufflant les paroles.

\- Si jamais ça me sera utile.

\- A moi aussi, répliqua Mérida. Je suis trop nulle!

\- Tête en l'air va, souffla Harold d'un rire.

Hans regarda la petite troupe partir d'un sourire. Ils avaient la pêche eux. A leur suite arriva Elena et Melody. Les deux filles étaient en retard mais pouffaient joyeusement.

\- Alors, on est en retard? Commenta Hans.

\- On a traîné dans la cour, répliqua Melody d'un rire.

\- Petites chipies, allez en piste.

Elles gloussèrent en rougissant. Hans faisait toujours tomber les cœurs. Derrière elles Jim Hawkins arriva en grognant. Il n'aimait pas du tout le gardien de l'école. Il le snoba pour prendre place. Elsa et Anna furent les dernières à arriver en saluant Hans d'un grand sourire.

\- En scène! Hurla Frollo qui voulait s'assurer de la bonne marge des spectacles.

Il était assis en première ligne centrale de son regard perçant qui stressa toute l'assemblée. Pitch était dans les coulisses regardant ça et là les préparatifs. Tous les maitres étaient là également dont chacun supervisa sa classe.

La répétition fut presque un succès pour la classe de Jack. Il savait son texte mais Mérida avait encore des lacunes qui énervaient le directeur. Elle lui tirait la langue dans son dos. Raiponce s'amusa à son tour en oubliant ses peines familiales. Jack en venait à se demander comment un tueur pouvait venir briser cet instant de bonheur. Il se demandait même si il ne rêvait pas à nouveau.

Mais en rentrant le soir là, accompagné de sa famille et de ses amis, il sentit un regard se poser sur eux. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il se rapprocha de la blonde et fronça les sourcils. Il le déclara haut et fort dans son geste " _Pas touche_ ". Il regarda de tous les côtés avec colère, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vécu dans la ligne temporelle adulte. Il entendit alors un petit rire près d'un arbre. Ce rire il le connaissait que trop bien. C'était celui qu'il avait entendu lorsque le tueur avait fermé la porte de son appartement. De colère il se rua dans les buissons mais personne n'était là. Il ou elle avait fui.

\- Jack ça va? Demanda la blonde.

\- Je... Oui...

\- Tu es sûr?

\- T'inquiète, je suis là, ça ira. Je te le promets.

D'un regard anxieux il fixa le sol et avança avec elle. Raiponce fut surprise de voir Jack dans cet état. Elle le regarda tout le long du chemin. Il lui faisait peur.

Une fois chez elle, la blonde posa ses affaires dans sa chambre dans un long soupir. Elle était si triste dernièrement. Gothel entra en faisant claquer la porte.

\- Raiponce, le diner.

\- J'arrive.

\- Tout de suite.

La blonde se traina dans la cuisine et commença à sortir de la viande. Elle regarda sa mère se fixer dans le miroir avec un nouveau collier en diamant. Elle semblait heureuse. Plus que ses derniers temps.

\- Ah au fait, ce week-end je serais occupée, tu te débrouilleras pour ton spectacle.

La blonde avala durement ses paroles:

\- Vous ne viendrez pas me voir?

\- Si tu crois que je vais regarder ça... J'ai autre chose de plus important à faire. Mais rentre tôt, je ne veux pas que tu traînes là bas avec tes amis.

\- D'accord...

La gorge nouée, la blonde fit cuire le repas. Elle se rassura en se disant que les parents de ses amis seraient là pour la voir et qu'elle ne jouerait pas pour rien. Mais après ce serait les vacances. Elle serait loin d'eux un moment. Elle travaillerait ou dessinerait pour oublier , comme toujours.

 _Samedi seize décembre, dernier jour restant._

Raiponce se leva de bonne humeur le lendemain. C'était le jour de la visite! Elle prépara le petit déjeuner et s'habilla avec sa robe préférée et des collants pourpres. Astoria ne lui redit rien et toutes les deux semblèrent détendues. Elles se préparèrent puis partirent à l'hôpital. Excitée Raiponce sautilla en sortant de la voiture.

La blonde n'attendit pas Gothel et fonça à l'entrée. Astoria, étrangement ne disait rien. Elle fouillait dans son sac et la suivait d'un pas léger. Raiponce trouvait que c'était un bon jour. Elle prit l'ascenseur en se regardant dans la glace. Elle cacha un ancien bleu dans son cou par ses cheveux puis dansa devant la vitre. Gothel la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

Une fois dans les étages la blonde alla dans la chambre de son père sans frapper. Elle était si heureuse, elle déboula mais se heurta devant un docteur.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait attention...

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave voyons. Euh, vous êtes miss Corona?

\- Oui!

Elle sautilla mais le médecin fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Astoria:

\- Madame puis-je vous parler un instant?

\- Bien sûr. Viens Raiponce.

La blonde se fit reconduire dehors alors que le médecin commençait à parler de son père. Elle n'écouta qu'à moitié. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa dernière phrase:

\- Il est mourant, je pense qu'il ne passera pas les prochaines quarante-huit heures.

La blonde sentit les larmes monter alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était impossible... La semaine dernière encore il riait et l'embrassait tendrement sur la joue... Non...

En crise de larmes, la blonde courut jusqu'aux toilettes et s'y enferma. Astoria ne la regarda même pas et remercia le médecin. Puis elle entra dans la chambre. L'homme était alité, avec un masque à oxygène, des perfusions et une sonde. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, il dormait à moitié inconscient.

\- Mon pauvre homme, tu auras une fin pitoyable. Enfin je ne suis même pas sûre que tu m'entendes. Et en fait je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis là pour te dire Adieu. Ta fille n'en aura même pas eu le courage.

D'un petit rire elle ouvrit son sac.

\- Ah j'ai oublié de te dire avant que tu partes. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je préfère que tu le saches avant de partir, ce serait dommage que tu ne le remarques pas non?

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus parler ni bouger.

\- Allez, je te souhaite un bon voyage dans l'au delà. Au moins tu reverras ta femme. C'est un mal pour un bien.

Astoria s'étira puis se leva. Elle prit l'eau de son époux avant de verser une poudre dedans. Puis elle posa le tout sur la table et partit en claquant la porte. Son sourire s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles.


	6. Chp 6 : La pendule se fissure

Chapitre 6 : La pendule se fissure

Jack soupira plusieurs fois. Il s'était levé tôt ce samedi pour enquêter seul dans le quartier. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de bien consistant à part des traces de pas étrangement similaires à celles qu'il avait déjà vu, dans les coins non passants de la ville. Mais c'était une bien maigre trouvaille pour interpréter ça comme étant le tueur. Il n'avait même croisé personne et lorsqu'il voulut voir Raiponce celle-ci était partie en voiture avec Gothel.

Il retourna bredouille dans sa chambre et joua avec son crayon de papier en le faisant rouler sous son doigt. Il n'avait pas le moral quand il était loin de ses amis et qu'il savait le danger présent. Il se sentait surtout seul dans son action et ne savait pas quoi faire de plus.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste Grand-frère?

Elena arriva et lui donna un chocolat chaud. Jack lui sourit:

\- C'est toute cette histoire autour de Mavis. Je ne suis pas rassuré.

\- Oh... Oui moi aussi ça me fait peur. Surtout quand je suis seule dehors.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu sortes toute seule! S'alarma Jack. Je te l'interdis!

Elena grommela:

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Par exemple demain, nos parents ne sont pas là et je finis plus tôt que toi... Alors...

\- NON ! Surtout pas demain!

Elena le regarda de côté. Elle haussa les épaules:

\- J'essayerai de rentrer avec Melody et sa famille. Mais je ne sais pas si on se croisera à la fin du spectacle, je dois aider les professeurs. Puis Melo' attend ses grandes sœurs...

\- Alors là tu t'en fiches des maîtres! La sécurité avant tout! J'ai déjà fait une erreur similaire et... Enfin, je te préfèrerais avec ton amie d'accord?

Elena soupira et approuva de la tête. Si ça pouvait rendre le sourire à son grand frère. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le laissa à ses pensées.

Jack fit tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Il comprit une nouvelle chose.

\- Donc dans la première Timeline, Elena était rentrée seule le soir du spectacle. Et elle m'a justement parlé de celui qui avait tenté de kidnapper la jeune fille devant le supermarché. C'était le même tueur... Oh mon dieu! Elle l'avait vu! Elle l'a croisé! Si seulement... Si seulement elle pouvait me le dire mais c'est trop tard. J'ai toujours un temps de retard!

Le jeune garçon balança son crayon par terre et se rua sur son lit sans boire le chocolat. Il se sentait inextricablement coincé dans son labyrinthe du temps.

L'après-midi, Jack se rendit avec sa petite sœur devant chez Raiponce, toujours bien à l'abri. Ils étaient seuls car leurs parents travaillaient tout le Week-end. Le jeune Frost élabora un plan, celui de ne pas rentrer avec la blonde le soir du spectacle mais de la suivre discrètement jusqu'au parc et d'enfin découvrir qui était le tueur. C'était la manière la plus simple de le trouver que de courir partout. Il était plutôt content de son raisonnement. Demain tout serait fini.

\- C'est long... Soupira Elena gelée. On ne peut pas aller sonner plutôt?

\- Je ne peux pas, sa maman me déteste et ne veut voir personne. Elle est.. méchante.

Elena gonfla sa joue et attendit encore quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d'avancer.

\- Elena non!

\- Reste là.

Jack se passa la main devant son visage, déconfit et regarda sa petite bouille de sœur arriver devant la grille des Corona-Gothel. Elle sonna et se tint fière avec son sac sur le dos.

 _\- Quoi?_

\- Je viens voir mon amie, Raiponce. On va aller répéter aux spectacles.

 _\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne!_

\- Mais moi je veux la voir, répliqua l'enfant ne se laissant pas intimider.

Même Jack au loin fut impressionné. C'était bien Elena pas de doute.

 _\- * soupir* Et bien Raiponce ne viendra pas aux répétitions. Son père est mort il y a quelques minutes._

Le bruit de cliquetis montra qu'Astoria avait fermé la communication extérieure. Elena resta interdite. Jack arriva en courant. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

\- C'est trop triste, sanglota-t-elle. Pauvre Raiponce...!

Jack ne sut quoi dire. Le père de Raiponce était mort? Il n'en avait jamais rien su. Elle était venue aux répétitions dans la première ligne temporelle... Quelque chose clochait ou alors ses souvenirs étaient peut-être brouillés. Il la verrait sûrement au spectacle. Il le fallait si il voulait coincer le tueur et remonter le moral de la jeune fille...

Les deux Frost partirent donc seuls et retrouvèrent leur ami. Ils leur dirent la nouvelle. Harold sembla interloqué:

\- Sérieux? Mais c'est pas possible, c'est si... Rapide!

\- Ouais je ne comprends pas , Raiponce ne nous a rien dit, soupira Jack.

\- Elle cache beaucoup de choses, enchaîna Mérida les larmes aux yeux. Mon dieu je voudrais lui faire un câlin...

L'ambiance fut morose pendant les dernières répétitions. Jack jouait comme un automate ce qui énerva grandement Frollo qui le mit à la porte. Harold fut le suivant en laissant Mérida gérer sa partie seule. La rouquine ne se laissait pas abattre.

\- Tiens, toi aussi tu as été viré des répets', s'exprima Jack qui contemplait la neige tomber.

Harold soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Je n'arrive pas à oublier le fait que le père de Raiponce est mort. C'est... Il aurait dû vivre plus longtemps!

\- Oui il aurait dû avoir cette chance.

\- ... Oui enfin je veux dire, il était malade mais pas mourant... C'est un peu tôt de le voir partir si vite tu ne crois pas?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Jack cogita un instant. Il ne savait plus rien du tout.

\- Et Raiponce elle vient demain? Insista Harold.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Le jeune Haddock se massa l'arrêt du nez. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, silencieux avant que le brun ne se relève:

\- Je trouve que tout va trop vite.

Il serra les poings et ferma la porte en la claquant. Jack sursauta. Il avait parfois du mal à le comprendre. Harold avait toujours été un peu à part. Il était très intelligent depuis son plus jeune âge et un peu renfermé. Jack ne l'avait pas oublié sur ce point là.

\- Jack, où tu vas? L'interpella la rouquine. Elena t'attend pour rentrer.

\- Je vais voir Raiponce... Elle peut rentrer avec Melody non?

\- Non je viens aussi! Grogna la petite qui accourait en haletant avec Melody Benson.

\- Allons-y tout les quatre? Proposa Mérida.

\- Bon...

Les filles le rejoignirent et Melody s'excusa de s'inviter ainsi. Il la rassura que ce n'était pas grave puis passèrent la grille de l'école. Hans n'était pas là mais il ne travaillait sûrement pas un Week-end comme ça. Pitch n'était pas venu non plus ni certains professeurs. Les adultes ne marchaient que pour l'argent après tout.

Arrivés devant la maison des Corona-Gothel, Elena sonna à nouveau mais aucun son ne sortit de la maison.

\- Elle a coupé la sonnette, susurra Mérida.

\- J'ai envie de l'étrangler, répliqua Jack.

\- On peut aller toquer au pire, dit Melody innocemment.

Chacun se regarda. C'était du suicide avec Gothel.

\- Non il ne vaut mieux pas, dit Elena. C'est une vieille folle qui habite là.

\- Et bien repassez demain alors?

\- On a pas trop le choix, répondit Mérida. Merci de nous avoir accompagnés en tout cas.

\- Pas de problème, mais Ariel va me tuer en rentrant...

\- On va te raccompagner, assura Jack.

Toute la petite troupe ramena Melody chez elle. Ariel était effectivement en colère tout comme Triton. Jack s'excusa de l'avoir pris avec lui puis ils repartirent tous les trois. Le blanc n'avait jamais été très proche des amis de sa sœur. Il le regrettait car la petite Melody était d'une grande gentillesse et déjà plutôt futée pour son âge. Ce pourquoi c'était la meilleure amie d'Elena... Mais ce qui le tracassait c'était que la pauvre enfant avait elle aussi subi le courroux du tueur et qu'il n'avait encore une fois rien fait contre ça. Laissant sa sœur être anéantie. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la réconforter ou à comprendre la perte de Melody. Pourtant il savait ce que cela faisait. Et pourtant jamais Elena n'avait fui la réalité. Jamais elle n'avait déprimé ou fait de crise. Il se sentait minable... Egoïste.

Le lendemain Jack fila chez Raiponce sans réfléchir. Il laissa Elena dormir sans la prévenir. Il irait la chercher en début d'après-midi. Il trouva Harold devant la maison ce qui le surprit à nouveau. Il était sans Stoick.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La brun se retourna vivement, il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Avait-il passé une nuit blanche comme lui?

\- Je voulais voir Raiponce, mais Gothel a éteint la sonnette.

\- Ouais hier on a eu le même constat. Je pensais aller toquer ça ira plus vite.

\- C'est...

Harold n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Jack monta sur la grille. Il paniqua mais le suivit. C'était quitte ou double.

Marchant quelques petits mètres, Jack et Harold prirent une grande inspiration puis frappèrent à la porte en chêne. Comme aucune réponse ne se fit entendre alors qu'une voiture était garée dans l'allée ils insistèrent quatre fois avant que Gothel n'ouvre la porte comme une furie.

\- VOUS! Si vous continuez j'appelle la police! Ca ne vas pas de pénétrer dans la propriété des gens comme ça!

Elle avait un regard à faire peur. Les jeunes hommes ne se démontèrent pas.

\- On veut voir Raiponce, grogna Jack.

\- Ca j'avais compris, beugla Gothel. Mais elle est sortie alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. La prochaine fois je vous envoie au poste!

\- Comment ça sortie? Pourquoi? Demanda le blanc.

\- Elle n'arrive pas à supporter la mort de son père. Elle est partie pleurer dans son coin. Maintenant, Au revoir.

Elle claqua la porte si fort qu'Harold tomba à la renverse dans la neige.

Jack l'aida à se relever. Ils étaient consternés et paniqués.

\- Elle est toute seule dehors! Il faut la chercher! Répliqua le jeune Frost.

Harold approuva et tous deux se mirent à partir dans tous les sens. La paniqua augmenta au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bientôt l'après-midi fut là et la blonde ne se trouvait ni au square ni dans les environs de la ville.

Jack invita son ami à manger chez lui avec Elena et tous trois furent inquiets.

\- Elle n'est nulle part, angoissa Jack. Ce n'est pas normal. Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça!

\- On va la retrouver, elle ne doit pas être bien loin, dit Elena sombrement.

\- J'espère qu'elle viendra au spectacle..., répliqua Harold tristement.

Le trio se précipita à l'école après le repas. Jack n'arrivait plus à penser normalement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout changeait par rapport à ses souvenirs. C'était l'effet papillon mais en quoi ses actes absolument inutiles avaient changé quelque chose? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que ça tourne ainsi?

En arrivant sur place ils mirent leurs amis au courant. Melody et Ariel furent vraiment inquiètes pour elle ce qui fit chaud au cœur du trio. Mais ils n'eurent pas loisir d'en faire plus car les maitres les appelèrent pour commencer à préparer la salle et les costumes. Jack tenta de s'échapper mais Callaghan et Pitch le rattrapèrent et le forcèrent à aider. Il expliqua que Raiponce était sûrement en danger ce que les professeurs ne semblèrent pas prendre en compte.

Quand la soirée tomba, Aurore fut choisie comme doublure pour être la princesse du soleil. Jack tournait comme un lion en cage mais Raiponce n'apparut pas et le lever de rideau se fit. Il se fichait bien du spectacle mais Pitch ferma tout à clef et lui fit un sourire pour lui dire " _Au boulot_ ". Jack grommela alors que Mérida et Harold fulminaient.

Ils durent donc jouer la pièce mais le cœur n'y était pas ce qui rendit fou Frollo qui hurlait ses ordres dans les coulisses. Pitch Black en pouffa de rire, il semblait ne jamais s'être autant amusé que ce soir. Lorsque les enfants firent des fautes d'inattention il en redoubla d'hilarité et se retrouva par terre plié en deux. Il passait une bonne soirée pour sa part.

Elinor était contrariée à son tour de voir sa fille jouer si mal. Fergus trouvait cela amusant pour sa part, c'était le père de Mérida. Les triplés eux étaient en garderie. Pour Stoick il sembla inquiet de voir son fils si triste. Il se dit que c'était peut-être le trac. Pour Elena et Melody en coulisse, elles déprimaient. Jim Hawkins le remarqua aussitôt et vint pour les faire rire de ses blagues bien piquantes sur les professeurs. Cela porta ses fruits même si Elena tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers son frère. Il était complètement ailleurs.

Quand la pièce se finit enfin, les applaudissement furent mitigés. Le trio du Big Four s'en fichait éperdument. Ils se prirent une soufflante mais n'en écoutait que la moitié. C'est après qu'ils coururent vers la sortie mais Elinor, Fergus et Stoick les interpellèrent. Jack fut le seul à réussir à se faufiler. Elena n'eut même pas le temps de le voir partir. Il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au parc. Avec un peu de chance la boucle temporelle serait du même acabit et Raiponce serait là. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il n'y avait personne. Ni blondinette, ni tueur, ni traces de pas. Personne n'était passé là récemment. Il attendit tout de même quelques instants.

Quand ils remarqua des enfants de l'âge d'Elena rentrer avec leur famille il se douta qu'il était trop tard. Il fit donc le chemin vers la maison des Corona. Son cœur battant à la chamade, se répétant que si la boucle changeait il avait peut-être une chance pour que le tueur ne prenne pas Raiponce ce soir. Elle devait sûrement être rentrer en pleurs et être restée dans sa chambre.

Arrivant comme un bolide il frappa à la porte. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Pas un bruit. Hurlant comme un fou Jack se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus la voiture de Gothel. Plus personne n'était là. Il décida alors de faire le soldat devant chez elle. Il y resta toute la nuit. Gelé et malade de froid...

Le lendemain, Jack était à demi-conscient. En ouvrant les yeux il vit sa mère et Elena sangloter.

\- Mon dieu Jack, on avait cru que tu t'étais fait enlever, hurla sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras. Ne refais PLUS JAMAIS ça! Tu m'entends Jack , JAMAIS!

Elena tremblotait avec les yeux rougis. En rentrant avec Melody et sa famille, elle n'avait pas trouvé son frère. Puis tard le soir ses parents rentrant ils s'étaient tous inquiétés... Seul Harold les prévint qu'il pensait qu'il était là.

\- R...R...Raiponce?! Demanda Jack . Où est...t...elle?

\- Oh mon pauvre bébé... Répliqua sa maman. On va déjà aller à l'hôpital hein.

\- Mais...

Jack se fit porter en ambulance puis amener dans une chambre chaude où il se fit recouvrir de drap. Le médecin l'examina il avait une bonne pneumonie. Ce qui semblait passer au-dessus de Jack. Il demandait sans cesse des nouvelles de sa blonde mais personne ne lui en donna. Cela lui tapait sur ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau.

Il passa trois jours là bas. Personne ne lui rendit visite, sa mère sembla interdire l'accès. Elle était pâle et inquiète pour Jack. Elena ne venait pas non plus, leur maman ne le voulait pas pour une raison bien précise. Elle tentait de cacher quelque chose à Jack. Mais ce quelque chose ne resterait pas éternellement un secret car le lendemain soir à l'hôpital, Jack se leva en pleine nuit et se glissa discrètement hors de sa chambre. Il toussait toujours et avait mal à la tête. Malgré tout il fit abstraction et chercha une chambre avec un journal ou une télévision. Il en trouva une au fond du couloir dans lequel une mamie était endormie.

D'un pas empressé, Jack chercha une chaine d'information. On ne savait jamais. Il tourna sur plusieurs chaines. Rien d'inquiétant. Pas de tueurs en vue... Pas de ...

" _\- Oui c'est ça, elle a été retrouvée dans les bois ce matin même. Son enlèvement date du Week-end. Vous pensez que le tueur tue plus vite maintenant?_

 _\- On a pas encore de profil type mais nous savons qu'il prend des proies faciles. Mavis était une jeune fille qui rentrait seule de l'école ce jour là. Alors que Miss Corona avait fait une fugue le dimanche matin. Il semble choisir la facilité._

 _\- Je pense qu'il faut absolument que les enfants soient toujours accompagnés maintenant._

 _\- C'est ce que recommande la police... Le cas de Raiponce Corona Gothel aggrave la situation déjà tendue... "_

Jack resta plusieurs secondes droit comme une piquet. Il ne semblait pas réaliser. Après tout ses efforts, après tous ses changements cela avait empiré la situation. Raiponce devait être retrouvée à Noël et pourtant, elle était déjà morte le vingt-et-un décembre. Et si tout ce qu'il pensait acquis avait été modifié? Mais quelle erreur avait-il commise pour que ça tourne ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé par rapport à la première ligne pour que tout s'accélère? Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

Le jeune Frost perdit pied. Il pleura et courut comme si il avait des chiens à ses trousses. Passant rapidement, personne ne le vit s'enfuir. Il sortit de l'hôpital et hurla dans le froid. Il courut encore et encore sans savoir où aller. La buée sortant de sa bouche à chaque cri. Il ne savait plus que penser. Sa deuxième chance avait raté. Il pleurait à en perdre la raison, pieds nus dans la neige, portant un simple pyjama bleu. Il pouvait bien mourir qu'est-ce que cela ferait?!

Sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva dans le parc où Raiponce était morte la première fois. Il revoyait son corps meurtri. Il revit aussi les photos que montrait la télévision il y a peu de temps où la blonde était rouée de coups. Il s'effondra au sol.

\- Jack...

Le blanc se retourna et vit les yeux vert émeraude d'Harold. Celui-ci pleurait aussi.

\- Non pas toi, je t'en prie! Je ne supporterais pas ça deux fois, hurla Jack.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ses mots blessants. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa propre faiblesse.

\- Non je ne dirais rien, s'exprima calmement Harold dans son manteau brun de fourrure. Je n'en ai aucun droit.

Harold s'approcha mais Jack le repoussa:

\- Laisse-moi! Laisse-moi!

\- Tu as besoin de moi, je... Je voulais te...

\- Non! Tu ne comprends rien! Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre mon fardeau!

Jack s'enfuit de nouveau.

\- Mais attends, laisse-moi parler! Jack!

Le blanc sortit du parc suivi par le brun. Courant plus vite que jamais les deux garçons ne se rendirent pas compte du danger. Une voiture que Jack reconnut comme celle de Gothel arriva à fond la caisse. Les deux enfants volèrent en plein ciel avant de retomber au sol, inconscients.

Jack se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Il était dans le brouillard complet. Il fut pris de nausée. L'éclairage lui donna mal aux yeux.

\- Enfin réveillé mon mignon! Tu semblais bien agité, commenta une femme à ses côtés.

Jack le regarda, c'était une drôle de dame avec des cheveux noirs et blancs d'un côté.

\- Moi c'est Cruella D'enfer. C'est mon petit surnom, susurra-t-elle. Alors pourquoi tu es là toi?

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux. A nouveau il était perdu.

\- Moi j'ai fait du trafic de dalmatien pour mes fourrures. Ils ne comprennent vraiment pas la beauté d'un joli manteau en peau de toutou!

Elle gloussa en se recoiffant de ses ongles rouges. Elle semblait avoir envie de fumer mais n'en avait pas le droit. C'est à cet instant que Jack émergea complètement il regarda ses mains, elle était longues et fines. Il vit ses grands pieds et ses habits de grand. Il se prit la tête dans les mains:

\- J'ai échoué! Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver.

Il pleura un long moment sous le regard sceptique de Cruella.

Le jeune homme n'eut plus la force de rien et se roula en boule dans la cellule. Il était au commissariat et comprit que si il était dans le gaz c'était à cause des produits que l'on lui avait injecté dans le bras. Tout ça avait été inutile. Une perte de temps. Autant se laisser mourir...

\- Bonjour Monsieur Frost, vous allez me suivre j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, s'exprima Nick le policier accompagné de Judy.

Jack se laissa faire avec ses menottes et fut tiré dans une salle vide avec une table et une chaise. Classique. Nick le trouva bien silencieux après la crise d'hier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- Bien, commençons, Monsieur Frost voulez-vous un avocat, nous pouvons vous...

\- Non.

\- Vous en êtes certain? Enchaina Judy à son tour.

\- Oui.

\- Bon...

Les deux policiers haussèrent les épaules, c'était son droit.

\- Nous vous rappelons que vous avez droit à un coup de fil.

\- Je n'ai personne à appeler. Plus maintenant.

\- ... D'accord. Au cas où prévenez-nous, dit Nick perplexe. Donc je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. * _silence *_ Vous êtes ici car vous avez tué votre petite sœur Elena et que vous avez tenté de vous suicider c'est bien cela?

Jack leva ses yeux rougis et ses cernes pendantes. Il avait la peau si pâle que l'on pouvait presque voir à travers:

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas tuée. C'était un coup monté. C'est tout.

Judy tapota du doigt sur la table:

\- Pourtant nous avons un témoin fiable qui affirme vous avoir vu faire cela.

Jack grogna. Le tueur. Il frappa de son poing. Nick fit un geste de protection envers sa camarade.

\- C'est le tueur votre témoin bon dieu! Il a pris Raiponce, Mavis et bien d'autres encore! Vous êtes vraiment des nuls pour ne jamais l'avoir attrapé! D'ailleurs pourquoi rien n'a changé hein? Pourquoi je suis encore en taule! La boucle avait été modifiée non? Alors quoi elle a été effacée et retour à la case départ? Je comprends rien putain!

\- Allez chercher des sédatifs, murmura Nick pour faire sortir Judy de la pièce.

Il était clair que pour le policier, Jack était fou. Il avait perdu la raison et pensait qu'il avait agi dans un moment de folie.

\- Ecoutez, asseyez-vous. Le témoin dont je vous parle est une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Nous avons vérifié ses dires et tout corrobore. Dans l'immeuble ils ont tous accordé sa version des faits.

\- Mais ils mentent tous, sanglota Jack pris au piège.

Une femme? Jack y voyait encore moins clair qu'avant. Il pensait que le tueur avait appelé en anonyme et pourtant non.

\- Qui est cette femme? Demanda le blanc.

\- Ceci est confidentiel.

\- DITES-LE MOI!

\- Calmez-vous!

Jack empoigna Nick, il voulait savoir mais Judy arriva avec un infirmier qui le piqua de nouveau et le tira dans sa cellule.

\- Bon on reprendra tout ça plus tard, soupira Nick. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de doute à avoir mais il nous reste encore un mobile à trouver... Et à essayer de comprendre son geste.

\- La folie n'a pas de mobile, répliqua Judy.

\- C'est pas faux...

Jack Frost fut mis à part. Il était considéré comme dangereux. Nick et Judy décidèrent d'approfondir l'enquête sur leur suspect. Le jeune homme se laissa de nouveau mourir et ne toucha pas à la nourriture qu'on lui servait. Il regardait le plafond avec un vague air triste dans les yeux. Les sédatifs étaient du genre corsés.

Il fut réveillé tout de même le lendemain. Avant son nouvel interrogatoire, Judy arriva avec quelqu'un:

\- Jack Frost, voilà de la visite. Vous avez trente minutes.

\- Merci, dit la voix.

Le jeune pâlot le reconnut. Il leva les yeux avec surprise. Harold Haddock était là. Adulte et une mine déconfite sur le visage.

\- H...Harold... Répliqua Jack. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Tu me déteste... Je le sais... Tu...

Harold leva la main, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Il faut que je te parle.


	7. Chp 7 : Double pendule

Chapitre 7 : Double pendule

Harold Haddock se posa sur le sol devant son meilleur ami. Il se mit en tailleur et sembla prendre son temps pour se préparer. Jack le regarda comme si il voyait un fantôme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Harold adulte était là alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des années. Ceci dit les choses avaient peut-être changées dans cette Timeline vu ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé?

\- Au moins là tu ne t'enfuiras pas, car te courir après et se faire renverser par une voiture c'est quand même pas le top, répliqua le brun pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- ... Alors les choses ont bien changées. C'était ça...

Harold le regarda dans les yeux, tristement.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Si beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Laisse-moi donc parler pour une fois et arrête de tout prendre sur toi Jack. Tu dois t'ouvrir.

Le pâlot leva les yeux. Ils étaient déjà embués et prêts à craquer. Harold s'accrocha aux barreaux.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, souffla-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé pour toutes ces années où je t'ai laissé seul. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'étais si triste que je voulais me défouler sur quelque chose et c'est toi qui as pris. J'ai fait de toi ma bête noire au lieu de diriger cette colère sur le tueur ou de chercher à comprendre tes sentiments. Je m'en veux et je me sens stupide...

\- ... En même temps j'avais failli à ma promesse...

\- Oui je sais mais un enfant de dix ans n'a rien à se reprocher sur ce point. Tu étais jeune Jack, et moi aussi. C'est tellement bête que ça ce soit fini ainsi. Mais la faute revient entièrement à ce tueur ou cette tueuse. D'accord, alors je m'excuse encore. Et je voudrais que tu me pardonnes. J'ai compris récemment tout ce que tu ressentais au fond de toi et ces efforts que tu faisais. S'il te plaît. Pardonne-moi.

Harold baissa la tête contre les barreaux froids de la cellule.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues blanches.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Harold... Mais ça me fait chaud au cœur d'entendre tout ça... De ne plus me sentir si seul. Je n'ai pas non plus été un exemple de mon côté. Je me suis rendu compte de la peine qu'Elena endurait sans me le montrer. Et tous ces gens qui gravitaient autour de moi que j'ai laissé tomber comme mes parents, Melody, Elsa, Mavis...

\- Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher, nous ne sommes pas parfaits, lui sourit Harold. Mais nous pouvons tout recommencer de zéro. Rien n'est jamais perdu si on s'accroche!

\- Mais c'est trop tard il ne reste plus que nous...

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir Jack. Même si tu es dans une position délicate je te l'accorde.

Tous deux rirent doucement entre leurs pleurs.

Harold respira un bon coup. Il était temps de lui avouer le plus dur.

\- Ecoute, Jack. On peut encore avoir une chance. Il suffit de retourner encore une fois dans le passé.

Le blanc se figea. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

\- Comment ça? Tu... Tu es au courant pour...

\- Oui je connais ton pouvoir, déclara Harold sans sourciller. En fait c'est tout récent mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas tout seul. Oh j'étais content mais je n'arrivais pas à t'en parler à cause de la distance. Je le regrette déjà.

\- ... Je ne comprends pas. Tu...

Harold lui fit un maigre sourire de compassion.

\- J'ai aussi le pouvoir de retourner dans le temps. Je ne sais pas comment cela marche pour toi mais moi j'entends un son de cloche et je vois un papillon devant mes yeux. Ca a toujours été ainsi depuis mon enfance. Depuis la mort de nos deux amies.

Jack reçut comme un coup de fouet. Il tomba d'abord des nues, avalant les paroles de son ami puis se sentit remonter. Il se leva d'un bond et s'accrocha aux barreaux pour se mettre bien en face d'Harold.

\- Tu es comme moi! Tu.. Tu étais là !

\- Oui Jack j'étais là. Et lorsque je t'ai revu pour la première fois, tomber au sol en larmes devant Raiponce. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Je n'étais pas certain à cet instant, j'étais perdu. Mais lorsque je t'ai entendu parler dans les toilettes je n'avais plus de doute. Tu étais aussi revenu dans le passé. Je l'ai gardé pour moi à cause de cette distance qui se comblait de jour en jour. J'ai choisi d'enquêter de mon côté avec mon amie d'enfance Astrid. J'ai fait mon possible pour être avec Mérida et t'aider à protéger notre blonde... Malgré tout, tout comme toi, j'ai échoué. Lorsque je t'ai vu au parc pleurer là où j'allais le faire aussi j'ai décidé de te parler et de m'excuser mais tu as fui... Enfin je te comprends, j'ai été odieux par un moment et tu ne voulais pas souffrir plus.

Le jeune Frost écouta avec un réel regain d'énergie. Son cœur brisé, mutilé, meurtri sembla battre à nouveau d'un sentiment chaud et enivrant.

\- Ca explique beaucoup de choses. Ce pourquoi Mérida ne venait pas seule au début. Pourquoi Stoick t'accompagnait par la suite. Pourquoi tu semblais ne pas connaître ton texte, les dates où même pourquoi tu allais dans mon sens quant j'insistais sur la protection et la sécurité. Je suis si content... Je n'étais pas seul au monde...

Harold posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- J'étais toujours là près de toi. J'ai fait en sorte d'accompagner notre rouquine du mieux que je pouvais pour répartir les tâches. Tu avais déjà assez à faire avec notre blondie. Puis quand mon père m'a proposé, je me souviens j'avais refusé par le passer. Je ne me sentais pas en danger mais là j'ai choisi de bouger et j'ai accepté. Oh puis cette fameuse pièce sérieusement, tout apprendre en quelques jours j'ai cru que j'allais exploser, pouffa Harold.

Jack l'enjoignit comme une bouffée d'air frais.

\- Cette fichue pièce aura été bien chiante pour le coup!

Se soutenant par la main, les hommes rirent. Ils évacuèrent leurs peines des dernières années, leur stress récent et leur besoin de compagnie. Après un fou-rire monumental. Harold souffla et se détendit. Ce que ça faisait du bien d'être à nouveau complice avec son meilleur ami d'antan.

\- Je me demande où on a foiré, répliqua-t-il perplexe. Pour que Raiponce se fasse tuer plus tôt. Que son père meurt plus tôt... J'ai essayé de t'aiguiller sur ça. Normalement son père meurt bien après dans la nouvelle année.

\- Ah bon? Je ne le savais même pas... Mais maintenant que tu le dis je n'en n'avais même pas entendu parler.

\- Tout s'est accéléré. Je l'ai senti. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi?

Jack réfléchit un moment. Son cerveau se remettant en place.

\- Ca ne peut être qu'à cause de deux choses. On a changé l'accompagnement et on a prévenu les adultes du cas de Raiponce. Donc c'est ça qui a modifié le temps.

Le brun approuva fébrilement:

\- Oui! Peut-être qu'on a prévenu le tueur d'une manière que ce soit, que Raiponce était protégée et qu'il fallait faire vite.

\- Moi je pense que l'on n'aurait pas dû prévenir les adultes. Cela faisait une proie encore plus facile pour le meurtrier.

\- Tu as raison. Quelqu'un dans notre entourage nous écoute et agit en conséquence. C'est là qu'il faut faire attention.

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un proche de nous qui tue?

\- J'en suis certain. Je me suis senti épié. Surtout à l'école. Et sur le chemin du retour. Il y a forcément une explication à ça. J'en ai parlé à Astrid elle est d'accord avec moi.

\- Astrid c'est la blonde que j'ai croisé au supermarché avec toi?

\- Yep. Une de mes amies proches par mes parents que je connais de loin. Elle habite dans la ville à côté et je lui ai demandé conseil même plus jeune. Elle m'a écouté et compris. C'est mon pilier. Alors que toi tu n'avais personne...

Jack approuva douloureusement. Il ne restait déjà plus beaucoup de temps il fallait faire vite.

\- Est-ce que tu sais d'où vient ce pouvoir et comment il marche? Demanda le blanc.

\- J'ai des hypothèses. Tu te souviens de quand tu l'as eu?

\- Pas de tout...

\- Moi je me rappelle que c'était après nouvel an, après la mort de Mérida. Ca m'a surpris et j'ai réussi à m'y faire avec le temps. J'en parlais à Astrid elle m'aidait. Je pense que ce pouvoir n'est pas là par hasard. Il doit être le symbole de nos regrets pour la mort de nos amis. On doit vouloir nous donner une nouvelle chance par la force de nos sentiments. Je l'interprète comme ça.

\- Oh, je n'avais jamais pensé si loin mais en effet ça se tient. Le hasard que cela tombe sur nous deux n'est pas envisageable. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre comment ce don a pu me propulser si loin dans le temps. D'habitude c'était juste de quelques minutes. Sans parler que rien n'a changé ici...

Harold Haddock se mit à réfléchir à son tour avant de répondre. Il avait de vagues idées en tête.

\- Je pense, mais je ne suis pas certain, que notre nouvelle rencontre a chamboulé notre pouvoir. Comme si tout s'emballait.

\- Oui! Et que le tueur revienne précisément maintenant. Rien n'est dû au hasard. Quelque chose doit nous pousser à régler cette injustice.

\- Exact. Même si je ne saurais en dire plus. Par contre si rien n'a changé ici je pense que c'est parce que si Raiponce meurt ou Mérida, le temps reprend son court. Son flux est dur à faire bouger. Pour créer un monde parallèle à celui-ci il faudrait pouvoir les sauver. Et arrêter celui qui cause le problème et même l'origine de notre don, de nos regrets. Tu ne crois pas?

\- Tu as raison, cette réflexion m'ouvre bien les yeux. Je suis certain que l'on peut encore changer les choses. Avec la force de nos lamentations.

Le brun approuva fébrilement de la tête. Ils étaient enfin en phase. L'un en face de l'autre. Un objectif commun en tête.

\- Plus que cinq minutes, répliqua Judy.

Harold soupira et fit une accolade à Jack à travers les barreaux.

\- Au début j'ai été choqué d'apprendre qu'on te soupçonnait d'avoir tué ta sœur. Mais ce retour dans le temps m'a tout fait comprendre et de toute manière je n'y croyais pas. Je me souviens quand je l'ai appris j'ai appelé Astrid mais le temps qu'elle arrive et que je te vois en panique j'ai eu un vertige et je suis retourné dans le passé... Le tueur n'en a pas fini avec nous, voir même le destin. Notre rencontre était liée à notre mission. Comme si le temps s'était gelé et avait repris son court lors de cet instant. J'ai ce sentiment.

\- Moi aussi, dit Jack en se serrant plus fort contre son meilleur ami. Je le comprend. Et je pense que maintenant on va pouvoir avancer à deux. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je vais me battre, je n'en ai pas fini encore! Tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie en moi je me démènerais!

Quand ils se relâchèrent, ils se sourirent. Remontés à blocs.

\- Lorsque je me suis réveillé dans mon appartement, dit Harold, j'ai tout de suite prévenu Astrid de ce que j'avais vécu. Elle va nous aider.

\- Il faut qu'elle fasse attention, s'alarma le blanc. Elena est... morte ainsi.

Il s'étrangla de sanglot.

\- Elle est très douée ne t'en fais pas. Elena n'était pas au courant de tout. Nous effacerons sa mort aussi je te le promets. Je comprends tellement ton chagrin que j'en suis encore tout retourné. La petite Elena... Petite princesse...

\- Oui...

Ils essuyèrent leurs larmes quand Judy arriva.

\- C'est fini.

\- Attendez, supplia Jack, j'ai encore un truc à lui dire!

\- D'accord mais faîtes vite.

Jack fouilla dans ses poches. Il avait toujours son pantalon du jour du meurtre et surtout on lui avait laissé son papier vu que ce n'était pas une arme. Ils l'avaient juste scanné pour l'étudier et lui avaient redonné.

\- Regarde ça. C'est le résultat d'enquête d'Elena. Tu en penses quoi ? Je rajouterais d'ailleurs que celle qui m'a envoyé au trou était une femme mais j'ai l'impression que celui qui m'a planté était un homme... Je ne suis pas certain mais je veux que tu aies toutes les informations de ton côté.

\- Tu gères, Jack, je vais regarder ça de plus près. Je te tiens au courant! On va y arriver ensembles!

\- Oui!

Les amis se sourirent et Harold se fit raccompagner à la porte. Jack soupira. Il se sentait si bien que ça aurait dû en être un crime. Il n'était plus seul et surtout il avait encore de l'espoir. Harold, Astrid et lui allaient se donner à fond. Rien n'était jamais perdu. Une larme roula puis deux et trois. Un déluge coula où Jack souriait. C'était peut-être le plus beau jour de sa vie depuis la fin du Big Four. Il fallait à tout prix réunir les quatre membres. Et sauver le plus de filles possible.

\- Vous savez, Jack n'est pas le tueur, répliqua Harold à Judy. Je vous en veux, à vous les policiers car le tueur de fillettes n'a jamais été attrapé par le passé. Et c'est celui là même qui s'en est pris à Jack et Elena car ils enquêtaient. Je ne sais pas si vous prendrez ce court témoignage en compte mais Jack n'aurait jamais tué sa sœur. C'était son dernier repère. Tout n'est qu'un coup monté. Alors pour une fois faîtes bien votre travail. Cherchez la vérité au delà des apparences. Je vous en conjure.

Judy le regarda avec ferveur. Elle avait tellement de compassion et ce discours fut si profond. Elle lui sourit:

\- Je suis une jeune inspectrice je n'ai pas connu cette ancienne affaire mais sache que je me donnerais à cent pour cent. Tu peux compter sur moi et mon ami Nick. Nous découvrirons la vérité derrière ça. Je vais de ce pas écrire tes explications.

\- Merci!

Harold lui serra la main et partit le cœur plus léger. Ca avait l'air d'être de bons flics.

En rentrant chez lui, Harold attendit Astrid Hofferson son amie blonde avec une tresse dans le dos et des yeux bleus. Il cogitait sur son entrevue avec Jack. Le tueur semblait proche d'eux, il n'y avait que peu de doutes là dessus mais le brun avait du mal à comprendre les motivations du meurtrier. Et surtout si il avait un visage de folie il le cachait vraiment bien.

Il déplia le papier que Jack lui avait donné et le lut attentivement.

 _" Séquestration de Raiponce Corona - 17 décembre au 24, veille noël. ( 7 jours )_

 _Séquestration de Mérida Dunbroch- 28 Décembre au 31, Veille nouvel an. ( 3 jours )_

 _Fêtes en cause?_

 _Disparition : Elsa Arendelle - Conclusion, jamais retrouvée._

 _Anna Arendelle: Cherche toujours sa sœur._

 _Harold Haddock: Cherche toujours la vérité._

 _Criminel vu samedi = Criminel Raiponce et Mérida = Disparition Elsa_

 _Profil: Voleur de fillette? Tueur. Violeur._

 _Identité : HPG ? "_

Le brun sourit vaguement en lisant son nom. Il se rappela encore de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Elena quand elle était venue sonner à son appartement.

 _" - Elena Frost?_

 _\- Oui, heum Salut, je voudrais te parler un petit moment. Je suis contente que tu te souviennes de moi Harold Haddock._

 _\- En même temps je t'ai croisée dans la rue ce week-end... Enfin, entre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?_

 _\- Un thé si tu as._

 _Elle s'assit dans ce tout petit appartement avec deux pièces et le contempla. L'un avec un canapé-lit, une télévision, une armoire et des rangements un peu partout puis dans le coin un petit aménagement cuisine. Ainsi que la seconde, une salle d'eau avec un toilette, un petit évier-glace et une douche si petite qu'il était presque dur d'y entrer._

 _\- Désolé ce n'est pas très grand, je suis étudiant..._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas va, ce n'est pas plus grand dans la chambre universitaire de Jack._

 _Harold se tendit en entendant son nom. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent qu'il chassa avec ardeur. Il posa le thé devant la brunette._

 _\- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Je suis très surpris de te voir. Ca me rappelle tellement... de choses._

 _Elena but une gorgée. Elle semblait soucieuse:_

 _\- Je serais bien venue plus tôt mais... Je pense que Jack n'a pas besoin de ça. Enfin passons, je viens pour te poser des questions. Je suis en pleine enquête sur la mort de Raiponce et Mérida._

 _Harold cracha tout son café sur la table. Il se sentit pris de court. Il regarda Elena comme un extraterrestre:_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là? Il n'est pas un peu tard pour penser à ce genre de choses...?_

 _\- Je sais que ça parait soudain mais j'ai... J'ai l'intime conviction que j'ai croisé leur tueur dans la rue en revenant du supermarché. Il tentait d'appâter une petite fille et... J'ai l'impression avoir déjà vu son visage mais j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir._

 _\- Bonté divine! Se leva Harold. Il sévirait donc toujours?! Malgré toutes les recherches que j'ai fait je n'ai jamais... Jamais rien découvert._

 _Elena ferma les yeux un moment._

 _\- Alors tu cherches encore la vérité toi aussi?_

 _\- Oui... Je ne peux me résoudre à oublier de toute façon. Il faut que je prévienne mon amie Astrid. A trois on pourrait peut-être en savoir plus!_

 _Elena se raidit:_

 _\- Je pensais faire mon enquête seule... Je ne veux pas déterrer d'horribles souvenirs si je me plante. Mais je serais ravie que si tu trouves quoi que ce soit tu me tienne au courant. Je vais te donner mon numéro de portable._

 _Harold approuva et lui donna également le sien. Il y eut un instant de silence où ils terminèrent leur boisson. Harold se racla la gorge:_

 _\- Et... Jack, il va comment depuis... enfin tu vois._

 _Il avait honte d'en parler et même de le mentionner._

 _\- Mal, il fait toujours des cauchemars en hiver. Et il ne s'est jamais ouvert à personne. Je suis triste mais je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Peut-être que toi tu pourrais aller le voir et enterrer la hache de guerre?_

 _\- C'est plus complexe que ça Elena... Je ne peux pas arriver comme ça de nouveau dans sa vie et puis je n'en ai pas la force._

 _\- Je vois... C'est bien dommage..._ "

Harold se passa la main dans les cheveux. Cette courte entrevue lui manquait déjà. Pauvre petite Elena... Voulant protéger et sauver son frère. Ceci dit elle avait soulevé un point qui continuait d'assurer sa théorie. Ils connaissaient le tueur. Elena l'avait côtoyé donc Jack aussi et les autres peut-être également. Il était si proche et si loin à la fois.

\- Je suis là Harold!

Le brun se leva et lui fit la bise:

\- Ca va Astrid? Pas de problème avec quelqu'un qui te suivrais ou...?

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai toujours mes cours de self-défense en tête et mes armes blanches dans mon sac.

Astrid était du genre un peu garçonne. Elle était combattive et très extravertie. Mais c'était aussi une amie fidèle et un soutien sans faille.

\- Alors tu as vu Jack?

\- Yep, comme je te l'ai dit il a le même pouvoir que moi. Et il a souffert bien plus que tous. On a pu s'expliquer j'en suis content et aussi parler de nos idées sur le tueur. Sur ce qui avait foiré dans le passé...

Astrid s'installa avec Harold sur la canapé. Elle lui fit un petit câlin:

\- Cela n'a pas dû être facile... Pour ma part j'ai cherché qui était le témoin dénonçant Jack mais aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Tout ce que j'ai recueilli des témoins c'est qu'elle était très belle, fine et féminine.

\- Pas de couleur de cheveux ou des yeux?

\- Non elle avait un grand bonnet et était trop loin pour certains de l'immeuble. Par contre j'ai cru comprendre que certains de l'immeuble étaient payés pour mentir. J'ai eu du mal à en faire cracher une mais une dame semblait anéantie d'avoir accepté l'argent.

\- Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses. On leur offre de l'argent pour qu'il y ait plusieurs témoins avec la même version. Peu importe ceux qui refusent tant qu'il y a un petit paquet qui accepte. On a affaire à quelqu'un de très intelligent.

Astrid approuva puis prit la papier sur la table. Elle le lut:

\- C'est quoi ça?

\- Des notes prises par Elena qui étaient dans sa poche. Jack l'avait ramassé et me l'a donné.

\- Hmmm pas mal. HPG? Harry Potter Granger?

Harold pouffa de rire. Astrid l'enjoignit de sa petite blague. Il était tout de suite plus détendu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je pense à plusieurs choses, reprit le brun. Soit c'est une personne avec deux noms de famille, soit c'est un surnom qu'il ou elle se donne ou encore c'est le nom d'une société ou que sais-je encore. Quelque chose en rapport avec notre tueur.

\- Ca serait des initiales alors, s'exprima la blonde. Intéressant. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est faire une liste des anciennes personnes que vous côtoyiez. Et trouver à qui ces initiales pourrait faire référence!

\- Bonne idée! En voilà une première piste intéressante!

Harold se releva en frappant dans ses mains et sortit une feuille de papier. Astrid le rejoignit ravie d'avoir aidé.

Jack se fit amener à un nouvel interrogatoire. Il était si calme et serein que Judy et Nick eurent l'impression de ne pas avoir la même personne en face d'eux. Ils commencèrent alors à poser leurs questions. Jack répondit par ce qui était la vérité bien que les policiers furent sceptiques. Ils tentèrent de le pousser dans ses retranchements mais Jack savait ce qu'il en était. Et rien ne venait contredire sa version à part les témoignages. C'était une affaire compliquée mais Judy avait l'impression de le savoir innocent. Il n'avait aucun antécédent même si il était sous antidépresseur. Tout ça était bien compliqué.

Jack tenta de savoir qui était leur témoin mais le duo ne lâcha rien. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit et le blanc perdait patience. Il se contenait comme il pouvait. A la fin de tout ça rien n'avait avancé et Judy commençait à se demander si cette enquête n'était pas plus profonde que prévue. Elle alla aux archives pour lire l'histoire du tueur de fillettes. Elle découvrit en effet le lien avec Raiponce, Jack, Mérida et Harold. Elle se sentait de plus en plus convaincue que Jack n'était peut-être pas le coupable.

\- Nick, demain sera la fin de la garde à vue. On a le choix, soit on l'inculpe en prison soit on le garde en liberté surveillée. Tu en penses quoi?

L'homme aux cheveux roux et yeux verts sembla perplexe. Pour la première fois dans sa carrière il ne savait pas.

\- Il est un peu fou pour le relâcher. Imagine qu'il pique une crise...

Judy réfléchit à son tour. De ses cheveux argentés et yeux bleus. Elle se sentait investie dans cette affaire depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Harold et fait des découvertes dans les archives.

\- Même si il est dérangé, on peut toujours le forcer à prendre des cachets et le contraindre à rester chez lui avec un bracelet électronique.

\- Toi, tu ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison, sourit Nick en la taquinant.

Il la connaissait par cœur.

\- Je le sens innocent c'est bien le problème même si tout porte à croire qu'il est coupable. On devrait approfondir l'enquête pour ne rien bâcler.

\- Je suis d'accord, faisons comme ça.

Judy lui sourit et tous deux se remirent au travail.

Jack resta dans sa cellule le soir venu. Il était toujours seul mais regardait le ciel par la fenêtre à barreaux. Son esprit plus détendu se mit à penser à sa blondinette et à la rouquine. Puis il pensa aussi à Melody, Elsa, Mavis et les deux filles mortes dont il ne savait pas le nom. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Harold qui c'était quand il le pourrait.

Mais ce qu'il se demanda surtout c'est si il allait pouvoir retourner dans le passé. Son pouvoir, il n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Il semblait que ce don réagissait à des facteurs mais quoi, Jack ne le savait pas. Il avait pourtant bien envie de recommencer à nouveau. Avec Harold il savait qu'il y arriverait. Ils avaient déjà pas mal étudié le terrain. Pourtant rien ne lui disait qu'il le pourrait. Ce pourquoi Jack se sentit prisonnier. Toujours coincé dans ce fichu Labyrinthe du temps qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.


	8. Chp 8 : La course de l'espoir

Chapitre 8 : La course de l'espoir

A la fin de sa garde à vue, Jack Frost fut libéré sous surveillance avec un bracelet électronique. Il s'installa dans une chambre d'hôtel accompagné de Judy. Après avoir attaché l'appareil à la jambe du jeune garçon elle se posa sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce. Elle soupira en observant Jack qui regardait dans le vide.

D'un raclement de gorge elle s'exprima doucement :

\- Et donc, tu ne pourras pas sortir de cet appartement durant toute l'enquête et l'injonction. Je serais chargée de te rapporter ce qu'il te faut. C'est ce que le juge m'a imposé. Tu pourras avoir de la visite mais seulement si la personne passe par moi ou Nick...

Jack ne sembla pas réagir. Elle le sentait extrêmement fermé.

\- Et sinon est-ce que tes parents... Vont venir te voir ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, répliqua le blanc. Je les ai laissés tomber il y a longtemps. Encore une erreur de ma part malheureusement...

\- Je vois...

La jeune femme joua avec ses doigts. Elle avait envie de le comprendre mais il n'était pas facile à percer.

\- Pour en revenir à cette affaire. Tu reste toujours sur la même version ?

\- Oui étant donné que c'est la vérité.

\- C'est que c'est assez étrange, tu comprends.

Jack la regarda avec une mine d'espoir.

\- C'est un coup monté ! Quelqu'un veut me faire porter le chapeau pour dissimuler sa série de crimes ! Si au moins vous m'aidiez en me disant qui est le témoin principal...

\- Je ne peux pas. Mais je vous promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir la vérité.

Jack se leva et regarda par la fenêtre la poudreuse collée aux vitres.

\- Enfin ce n'est pas grave, je vais tout changer à la racine. Peut importe ce qu'il se passe ici...

\- Comment ça ?

Le jeune garçon sourit en dessinant un papillon sur la glace froide avec sa buée.

\- C'est une longue histoire. En tout cas, si vous voulez découvrir la vérité je vous conseille d'aller voir le dossier sur le meurtrier en série de petites filles jamais attrapé. C'est lui le coupable. Et ma sœur... Ma précieuse princesse sera vengée.

\- Votre ami m'en a déjà parlé. Je suis en plein dedans, répliqua-t-elle confiante. Vous...Vous aimiez beaucoup votre sœur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plus que ma propre vie.

Judy vit le regard franc et honnête de Jack. Non définitivement elle avait du mal à y croire.

Elle laissa le jeune homme à ses pensées en lui conseillant de ne pas faire de vague. Nick l'appela au même instant :

\- Oui ?

 _\- Alors ça se passe bien ?_

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est innocent Nick... J'en suis persuadée.

 _\- Hum... J'aimerais y croire mais on a fait analyser les empreintes sur le couteau, c'est les siennes. Comme dans tout l'appartement. Quant aux témoins, j'ai beau les cuisiner ils sont tous sur la même longueur d'ondes et je ne vois aucun chantage dans leur façon d'agir. Sans parler que j'ai revu notre femme-témoin principale. Elle m'a apporté des photos de ce qu'elle a pu prendre. On voit clairement Jack Frost tuer Elena Frost... Même si c'est un coup monté... C'est très dur d'y voir autre chose._

\- Des photos...?

 _\- Oui. J'ai vérifié encore une fois son identité, son récit et ce qu'elle m'a montré. Je n'ai rien à en redire._

\- Il faut que je voie ça, tonna Judy. Je n'y crois pas. C'est peut-être un montage.

 _\- Je te laisse faire mais garde en tête que le juge sera dur à convaincre si tu tiens ce genre de discours._

\- Je sais bien... Mais mon instinct me dicte ce que je dois faire. Et je ne le laisserais pas tomber !

Harold frappa à la porte de l'hôtel le jour suivant. Il trouva Jack en train de plancher sur des notes qu'il avait pris la veille à son retour. Il apporta de petits biscuits :

\- Je me souviens que tu adores ça.

Jack lui sourit avec joie, il était si content de le revoir.

\- Oh oui je suis fan ! Même si je ne sais plus trop pourquoi.

\- Allons bon tu as même oublié ça ? C'est Raiponce qui en faisait toujours. Tu les dévorais. Elle était tellement douée pour tout art créatif...

\- Ah mais oui ! S'emporta Jack. Maintenant que tu le dis ! J'avais vraiment tout effacé de mon esprit...

\- C'est normal. Moi j'ai fait l'inverse, j'ai vécu avec le fantôme de mon passé en permanence. Les deux méthodes ne sont pas forcément bonnes. On n'a jamais plus avancé.

\- D'où nos regrets et notre don ?

\- Possible.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et si confiants à présent.

\- Du nouveau de ton côté ? Demanda le blanc en servant du café.

Le jeune Haddock sortit une liste qu'il posa sur la table :

\- Pas grand chose. Avec Astrid on a regroupé ce qui pourrait se rattacher à HPG. Les noms, les initiales, les sociétés, les signatures. On a pas trouvé grand chose de conséquent mais au moins si on retourne dans le passé et que l'on garde ça en tête, ça pourrait nous aiguiller.

Jack prit les feuilles et lut pendant que son ami en faisait de même avec les siennes.

Un silence régna quelques minutes avant qu'Harold ne reprenne la parole :

\- C'est quoi les points d'interrogations là ?

\- Ca, c'est les deux filles qui ont été tuées après Melody et avant l'enlèvement d'Elsa. Je ne sais plus qui c'est. D'ailleurs je voulais te le demander !

\- Tu as bien fait, je me souviens de leurs noms. C'est Mulan Fa et Jasmine Agrabah.

\- Mavis, Raiponce, Mérida, Melody, Mulan, Yasemine et Elsa donc ?

\- Jasmine pas Yasemine, gloussa Harold. Oui c'est ça. Sept fillettes disparues. Six tuées.

\- On n'a jamais rien trouvé sur Elsa ? Je veux dire, aujourd'hui encore, et si elle était toujours en vie ?

Harold cogita.

\- Soit elle est morte et son corps n'a jamais été découvert, soit elle est encore en vie ou alors morte récemment... Vu que le tueur semblait reprendre du service.

\- J'espère pour elle que c'est la seconde. Quoique, elle souffre peut-être tellement qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle soit décédée...

Les hommes baissèrent la tête, tristes. Cependant, Jack commença à entrevoir une illumination. Il commença à noter des choses. Harold le laissa faire. Il continua de lire les notes sur le passé que Jack avait retenu.

Le soir venu, Harold choisit de rester dormir ici. Il en eut la permission par Judy qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela porterait atteinte à l'injonction.

\- Je pense tenir quelque chose Harold. C'est peut-être subjectif de ma part mais après les deux noms que tu m'as donnés tout à l'heure je vois un certain lien se profiler.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai l'impression que le tueur cherche des filles de différentes origines. Du moins c'est sa façon de faire la sélection.

Harold haussa un sourcil. Un fétichiste des origines ?

\- Mavis est Roumaine d'origine, Raiponce sa famille est Allemande, Mérida on le sait vient d'écosse, Melody l'amie de ma sœur vient du Danemark d'après mes recherches, Mulan est chinoise sans conteste, Jasmine arabe et Elsa était de mon souvenir Norvégienne ou finlandaise non ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est évident surtout avec Mulan et Jasmine dont les origines sont reconnaissables !

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça peut, peut-être, nous aiguiller sur le tueur.

\- C'est déjà bien, tout ce qui se réfère à sa façon de penser nous aidera. J'en suis persuadé.

Sur ces entrefaites, alors que minuit allait arriver, le téléphone d'Harold sonna.

\- Oui, Astrid ?

\- _Ca avance votre enquête ?_

\- Doucement mais surement...

 _\- Ouais... Eh bien reste la où tu es surtout._

\- Pourquoi ? S'alarma le garçon en se relevant.

Jack se leva à son tour suspendu aux lèvres de son ami.

 _\- Ton appartement a été retourné de fond en comble. Il semble que celui que vous poursuivez sait que tu es maintenant de mèche avec Jack et que tu l'as aidé à sortir de prison._

\- Oh merde !

Harold tourna en rond en se mordant les doigts :

\- J'ai bien fait de prendre les notes avec moi. Et toi ça va hein ? Fais attention je t'en supplie ! Une mort de plus à son panel nous tuerait.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur mes gardes. A vrai dire on m'a suivie à la sortie de ton appartement. Mais j'ai fait un sacré sprint elle n'a pas tenu la route. Du coup je suis retournée dormir chez mes parents quelques temps._

\- Ca vaut mieux oui. Mais.. Elle ?

 _\- C'était une femme qui me courrait après. J'ai bien l'impression que dans ton affaire il y a deux tueurs. Ou un complice. En tout cas elle était tenace sur la longueur._

\- Ils seraient deux...? Et la femme elle était comment ? Tu peux m'en dire plus.

Astrid réfléchit un moment :

 _\- Et bien je ne me suis pas rapprochée donc je n'ai pas trop bien vu mais je suis persuadée que c'était une femme plutôt svelte et jeune. Sinon elle n'aurait pas tenu aussi bien. Après ses habits étaient assez normaux, bleus foncés ou noirs je ne suis plus certaine._

\- Jeune ? Mais ça ne colle pas ça voudrait dire que le complice du tueur serait dans l'autre temps, une enfant de notre âge ou un peu plus ?

 _\- Qui sait il y a des enfants psychopathes aussi hein. Je suppose qu'elle aidait le tueur à choisir ses proies ou à les lui amener. Enfin j'espère me tromper mais bon._

Harold s'affala sur le canapé, Jack en même temps. Ils se regardèrent anéantis. Une enfant complice du meurtrier. C'était impensable.

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, fais gaffe, je crois que tu n'es plus en sécurité nulle part sauf avec Jack et les policiers qui rôdent._

\- Merci de me prévenir. Toi tu restes toujours entourée d'accord !

 _\- Je gère. J'espère que vous réussirez à retourner dans le passé. Un jour..._

\- Nous aussi. Bisous !

Le jeune homme coupa la communication et se massa la tempe. Jack sembla inquiet et regarda par la vitre. Il se sentait maintenant observé. Que ce soit son imagination ou non il angoissait.

\- Il va venir pour nous, susurra le blanc. Je le sens.

\- Ne tombons pas dans la paranoïa, réfléchit Harold. Même si je sais que si on meurt là... On ne pourra plus rien faire...

Ils s'agitèrent fébrilement en fermant tout à double tour. Leur corps emporté par la peur.

\- On dirait qu'ils sont sur leurs gardes, sourit une personne.

L'individu était accoudé à une barrière gelée devant l'hôtel. Il voyait Jack, grâce à une longue vue, qui semblait jeter des coups d'œil par la vitre.

\- C'est de ta faute ça, tu aurais dû être plus discrète.

La jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés déglutit. Elle avait fait son possible pour faire taire Astrid Hofferson mais elle n'avait pas vu venir le coup de l'athlète super rapide.

\- La prochaine fois sera la bonne, tu verras.

\- Espérons.

La femme s'installa sur un muret :

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? On continue de faire inculper Jack ? Car si on tue un des trois là, la police cherchera le vrai coupable. Toi.

\- J'y pense aussi mais les laisser en vie me dérange. Je sens qu'ils s'approchent de moi pour une raison qui m'échappe. Après tous mes efforts depuis ces dernières années, je ne vais pas les laisser tout foutre en l'air. J'ai si bien tout planifié. Surtout qu'ils ont toujours été collants avec Raiponce et Mérida de mon souvenir. Je les ai laissés en vie mais je n'aurais pas dû. Ca aurait été enterré avec les autres affaires.

La femme soupira. C'est alors que l'autre personne eut un sourire démoniaque sur le visage. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Oh j'ai un éclair de génie. On va continuer sur notre lancée. Ca fera plaisir à qui tu sais d'ailleurs.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vais tuer Harold Haddock et toi tu t'en prendras à Astrid Hofferson. Et on va faire en sorte de tout mettre sur le dos de Jack. Une nouvelle crise de folie ! Les flics ne pourront plus recourir qu'à l'internement et la prison ! Je suis machiavélique ! Ha Ha !

La femme le regarda en biais. Il était en effet très intelligent et capable de tout.

\- Je veux bien mais Astrid... Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Elle est plus forte que moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on mettra un plan en place. Rien ne vaut une bonne stratégie pour gagner contre de puissants adversaires. Rentrons, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- D'accord !

D'un sourire les deux se mirent d'accord et appelèrent un taxi. Il faillait en finir avec les fauteurs de trouble au plus vite.

Les jours passant, Harold sortit uniquement pour faire des provisions et aller chercher le journal. Il n'y avait rien de notable dedans. Pendant ces moments Jack planchait sur internet. Il avait découvert les dates des meurtres de chaque personne et la façon dont elle avait été retrouvée. Ainsi que la mort du père de Raiponce et autres renseignements importants.

Il avait tout écrit sur papier pour s'en souvenir et le mémoriser chaque soir avant de dormir. Ce soir là donc, alors que c'était la veille de noël qu'il détestait tant, Jack relut ses fiches. Il trouvait que la neige tombait vraiment ardemment ce qui le déconcentrait. Pourtant il insista. Il se concentra sur Melody Benson la quatrième victime. Enlevée le sept janvier et retrouvée morte bien plus tard en février. La captivité avait été longue, ce que Jack ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Pourquoi Mérida était la plus courte captive, de trois jours et Melody la plus longue ? Les autres étaient toutes à peu près pareil d'une semaine environ. Est-ce que Melody avait quelque chose de spécial ? Quelque chose que le tueur voulait. Mais qui n'avait pas tenu peut-être ?

Jack se retourna plusieurs fois sur le canapé. Comment deviner les pensées de ce fou... Rien que pour Elsa, il ne savait pas si c'était la plus longue captive ou si son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Il pensait fermement que la pauvre enfant avait dû elle aussi trépasser à un moment donné. Surtout si le tueur revenait sur le devant de la scène. Enfin le ou les tueurs car selon Astrid ils seraient deux.

D'un soupir, Jack tourna la page. Il regarda la mort du père de Raiponce. Dans la première ligne temporelle il était mort en février, bien après Raiponce. Alors que là il était mort carrément avant la disparition de la blonde. Très étrange. Il avait l'impression que la mort du Père Corona était intentionnelle. Il avait bien l'intention de faire des recherches sur ce point aussi.

Il bailla, la fatigue arrivant. Il prit la liste d'Harold des suspects potentiels, il la lut à voix haute. Les premières personnes étant les adultes provenant de leur entourage.

\- Astoria Gothel mère de Raiponce, Claude Frollo le directeur, Pitch le doyen, Callaghan le prof principal, John Silver Prof de sport, Hans le gardien, Facilier le propriétaire du cirque de la ville, Ursula Benson et Morgana Benson les cantinières... Tiens de la famille à Melody et Ariel ? Il faudra que je regarde ça de plus près.

Il bailla de plus en plus fort :

\- Delbert Doppler l'infirmier, Chef louis de cantine, Sherman le dentiste de la ville, Cruella Devil la gardienne de chiens. Tiens c'est la tarée que j'ai vu en prison. Je me souviens qu'elle gardait Krokmou par moments. Euh sinon il y a eu les autres profs ouais Izma, Jafar, Weselton, ce vieux il... doit déjà être mort je suis sûr...

Jack lâcha sa feuille et sombra dans le sommeil, incapable de lutter plus longtemps. Les noms tournaient dans sa tête comme un dictionnaire sans fin.

 _\- Jack ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?_

 _Le blanc regarda sa blonde lui sourire. Ils étaient tous deux enfants. Il pleura et se recroquevilla :_

 _\- J'ai échoué deux fois à te sauver. Tu es morte par ma négligence !_

 _La blonde sourit en biais._

 _\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi et pour Mérida aussi._

 _\- Mais tout le monde meurt autour de moi, Elena aussi. Je vais craquer si ça continue !_

 _La blonde le prit dans les bras :_

 _\- C'est normal mais je sais que tu es fort, tu l'as toujours été. Tu sauras continuer à avancer avec Harold à tes côtés. Ca ne fait aucun doute. Moi je t'attendrais toujours._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _Il essuya ses larmes._

 _\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! On n'est pas le Big Four pour rien. Je crois en toi. Je t'attends..._

 _L'image de Raiponce commença peu à peu à s'effacer._

 _\- Attends ! Ne pars pas ! Reste avec moi...!_

 _\- Je ne peux pas Jack, mais tu sauras bien me retrouver. Si tu crois en tes forces et en tes amis tout se passera bien._

 _La blonde lui fit un large sourire, tel un rayon lumineux de soleil et de chaleur. Jack en fit de même il regarda la lumière s'envoler au loin et tenta de la rattraper. Dans sa course il tomba sur différents visages, Astoria, Astrid, Cruella, Elena et compagnie. Il continua à en perdre haleine jusqu'à tomber sur une Mérida rouge de colère qui sembla crier. Mais le cri devint son et le son une sonnerie..._

Jack se réveilla en sursaut après cet étrange rêve. Il était en sueur et regarda son téléphone sonner sur sa table de chevet. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser et à s'en saisir. C'était Harold bien évidement.

\- Oui ?

 _\- ... * Halète*_

\- Harold ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Le blanc se leva d'un bond. Il hurla le prénom de son ami au téléphone.

 _-... Sors de là ! Dépêche-toi ! COURS !_

\- Que...?

Le téléphone coupa brutalement et Jack paniqua. Le tueur passait aux choses sérieuses ? Et Harold qui était parti faire les courses ! Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et prit un sac brun où il rangea diverses affaires plus les notes. Il savait pourtant que s'il franchissait la porte de l'hôtel il serait déclaré comme fugitif. Et pourtant, il avait foi en son ami. Si il lui avait dit de fuir, c'est qu'il était en grand danger.

Refermant son sac en panique, Jack se coupa avec la fermeture. Il râla et laissa couler le liquide chaud en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il emporta avec lui un couteau qu'Harold lui avait apporté discrètement puis déboita la porte pour partir en courant. Et il eut bien fait car un homme se la prit en pleine tête et retomba au sol. Il était habillé d'un manteau noir, d'un bonnet et d'un cache nez. Pas de doute là-dessus c'était lui. Il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il eut cependant le temps de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi vieux que ce qu'il imaginait. Ce qui éliminait quelques personnes de sa liste.

\- Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack !

L'homme hurla de colère. Il n'y avait étrangement personne dans l'immeuble et le jeune garçon se rendit compte que cela devait faire partie du plan de l'assaillant. Il courut à en perdre haleine. Sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche après plusieurs escaliers descendus. L'effort soudain lui valut un point de côté mais il continua sa course en entendant des bruits de pas précipités proche de lui.

\- Tu ne pourras pas fuir ! Tu n'en as même pas le droit avec ton bracelet ! Hurla de nouveau son ennemi. Laisse-toi faire Jack Forst ! Je ne te tuerais pas promis !

\- Allez au diable ! Je vous trouverais connard ! ET JE VOUS FERAIS LA PEAU !

Jack sauta les marches quatre à quatre avant d'atteindre le hall d'entrée également désert. Il jugea bon de ne pas prendre l'entrée principale mais de passer par celle de derrière dans les parkings. Il connaissait un peu l'endroit à force d'y tourner en rond en attendant son ami.

La porte claqua derrière Jack et celui-ci fonça à plat ventre derrière une voiture rouge standard. Il respirait à vive allure et tenait son petit couteau entre les mains.

\- Allez Jack, tu n'as plus rien pour te raccrocher à la vie non ? Je ne comprends pas que tu te battes encore. Tes amies sont mortes, ta sœur est morte, ton meilleur ami Harold et sa comparse Astrid aussi. Il ne te reste plus rien !

\- NON !

Jack sortit de sa cachette en hurlant.

\- Tu as tué HAROLD ?! TU AS OSE !

Les larmes déferlèrent alors que le cauchemar reprenait.

\- Oui les deux gêneurs et je compte bien te faire porter le chapeau !

\- Montre-toi ! Que je te tue en connaissant ton visage !

\- Je ne préfère pas, on ne sait jamais avec les caméras qui trainent par endroit. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu le sauras lorsque je viendrais te voir au parloir, je suis sympa quand même. Enfin si tu ne t'es pas suicidé entre temps.

\- MONSTRE ! Qu'est-ce que tout ça t'apporte hein ! Tu détruis tout sur ton passage !

\- Allons ne t'énerve pas mon bon Jack. Disons que j'ai mes raisons et surtout que j'ai besoin de continuer à vivre tranquillement. Donc tu comprends que je ne veux pas me faire arrêter. Mais c'est trop tard pour toi rends-toi à l'évidence. Tu es fini, tout est fini. Tu es seul. Le suicide reste ta seule option.

L'ennemi s'approchait à chaque nouvelle parole. Jack regarda le sol, perdu. La fin... La fin... Tout était terminé. Son ennemi un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, regarda Jack qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il tendit une main vers lui de ses gants noirs. Il allait attraper son dernier gêneur avant de se stopper. Il avait une drôle de sensation. Il avait mal au ventre. Il baissa alors la tête et remarqua qu'un petit couteau était planté en plein milieu de son pull. Jack avait un regard assassin.

\- Rien n'est jamais terminé. TU M'ENTENDS SALAUD ? Harold, Raiponce, Mérida, tout le monde compte sur moi ! Et je compte bien les venger. TOUS ! Je vais te faire regretter d'être né ! J'y crois ! OUI RAIPONCE J'Y CROIS !

Jack Frost se délogea de son ennemi et le laissa tomber au sol avec le couteau dans le ventre. Il était plus déterminé que jamais mais surtout il avait la foi. Grâce à Harold, ces derniers jours et ses amis. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours une chance avec son don. Il ne perdrait plus jamais espoir il l'avait promis à son meilleur ami. Alors il se débattrait jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que son corps s'arrête de vivre.

Jack claqua la porte de derrière et la bloqua avec une planche trouvée par terre. Il entendit son collier sonner mais n'en eut cure. Il le recouvrit d'une bande pour étouffer le son. Il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Pour ça il savait quoi faire et fonça droit vers le terrain vague de la ville, toujours laissé à l'abandon avec la forêt avoisinante. Il savait que Nick et Judy étaient déjà à ses trousses mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à eux.

Se fichant de l'eau qui entrait dans ses chaussures et dans son pantalon, Jack cavala dans la neige gelée. Il fixa les vitrines décorées qui brillaient toujours de leur lumière chaleureuse en cette veille de noël. Il vit également un grand sapin et des gens boire pour l'occasion. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut en dehors de la ville. Là il sortit de son sac un gros cutter et entama le tour du bracelet. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes et il entendit des sirènes approcher.

Sans se démonter il déchira le reste en s'entaillant la main avec. Puis il le jeta dans le courant de l'eau, la sachant waterproof. De là il retourna en ville dont personne n'aurait idée qu'il y resterait. Et pourtant Jack n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller, loin de là. Il allait découvrir la vérité en restant ici. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il alla dans un endroit qu'il connaissait que trop bien, la fac. Là-bas, il savait que derrière se cachait un sous-bois non passant en hiver où il pourrait rester quelques temps.

Frigorifié, Jack se laissa tomber dans une cabane à outils laissée à l'abandon pendant cette période. Il déglutit, il avait du sang sur les mains et le corps engourdi. De là il tomba au sol crachant ses poumons et tombant dans le coma. Il eut tout juste le temps de se recouvrir d'un drap avant de partir dans le néant sous un son de cloche sans fin.


	9. Chp 9 : Deuxième chance

Chapitre 9 : Deuxième chance

Jack ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il se releva d'un bond faisant tomber sa couverture au sol. Il émergea difficilement dans le noir complet. Seule la lumière blanche de la neige éclairait la pièce à travers les carreaux. Se frottant les yeux, Jack se leva et fixa ses mains. Elles étaient petites, nettes et bien blanches. Il se dirigea vers le miroir pour se contempler enfant. Il avait réussi, il était revenu. Il l'avait souhaité si fort. C'était peut-être ça la clef.

\- Jack... marmonna la petite Elena. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune garçon se retourna sur l'enfant qui ramassa la couverture pour se reblottir dedans. Elle était toujours dans son lit ce qui le fit sourire. D'un regard fraternel il se recoucha à ses côtés, la câlinant et se rendormit. Il n'y avait plus besoin de paniquer. Il était de retour.

Jack profita longuement de la chaleur du lit et de son foyer. Ca lui avait manqué entre la première période et le retour en adulte. Il resta également avec Elena pendant le déjeuner la cajolant. Elle était aux anges.

\- On y va, déclara le jeune garçon avec son cartable sur l'épaule.

\- Bonne journée les enfants.

Les deux Frost se prirent par la main puis marchèrent tranquillement le long de la route. Il y avait peu de neige ce qui interpella Jack. Normalement il y avait plus de neige que ça...

Soupirant il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était de nouveau seul. Sans Harold. Vu qu'il était mort il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière... Cela le mina énormément. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La façon dont il avait planté le tueur. Dont il avait hurlé ses motivations. Sa course dans la neige. Le froid piquant de la veille de Noel qui le torturait alors qu'il s'effondrait dans la cabane en bois...

\- Coucou !

\- Salut Mérida.

La rouquine sourit et Jack se força à son tour. Elle était toujours aussi en forme.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

\- Ah bon ? Répliqua Jack surpris.

\- Mais oui, ce sera notre première répétition. On va aussi voir l'ébauche de nos costumes. Ca va être génial j'ai hâte !

Elena sautilla à son tour :

\- Oh oui, je veux tellement voir ce que ça va donner ! Après tous le mal qu'on a eu à inventer des pièces.

\- C'est clair. Après j'ai la flemme d'apprendre les répliques, continua la jeune fille qui se remit à marcher.

Jack était perdu, il regarda Elena et Mérida s'emporter sur leur pièce. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa première arrivée dans le passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond ? Tout son esprit beuga le long du chemin avant de tomber sur Raiponce qui avança doucement avec son petit sourire. Sans se prier Jack la salua et la prit dans ses bras. Cela dura quelques secondes où Mérida et Elena se regardèrent avec surprise. La blonde rougit pour sa part.

\- Content de te revoir ma Blondie !

Raiponce regarda ses pieds :

\- Moi aussi... Mais tu sais on s'est vus hier...

Jack sourit en biais :

\- Oui. Mais tu me manquais quand même.

Mérida pouffa et lui donna un coup de coude :

\- Dis donc toi tu ne serais pas amoureux !

\- Ouh les amoureux, s'emporta Elena en sautillant.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, répondit Jack embarrassé.

Raiponce s'empourpra encore plus. Cela continua jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'école où Mérida les charria.

\- Bonjour les enfants.

\- Bonjour Hans.

Le gardien leur sourit et leur fit un signe de la main.

\- Bonjour Mavis.

Jack se bloqua. Venant de passer la grille il se retourna. Là, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, yeux noirs et teint très pâle s'avança. Elle venait de saluer Hans et parlait avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Les filles se retournèrent sur Jack.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est...C'est Mavis !

\- Qui c'est Mavis ? demanda Mérida perplexe.

\- La fille là... Je ne comprends pas...

\- Nous non plus Jack, s'inquiéta Raiponce.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noir encre fit une accolade au gardien. Puis elle retrouva son ami aux cheveux roux pour aller en cours. Jack resta bloqué. Mavis vivante ? Les événements qui changeaient ? Et où était donc passé Harold ?!

\- Je... Vous ne sauriez pas où est Harold ? Demanda le jeune Frost d'un air outré.

\- Tiens c'est vrai ça, il était pas sur le chemin, répliqua la rouquine. Il a disparu ou quoi ?

\- Non !

Jack recula d'un pas. Et si la mort d'Harold signifiait qu'il disparaissait totalement ? Une contrepartie contre son don... Sa tête tourna et il se sentit mal. Inquiètes, Raiponce et Mérida l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne dans le local. La cloche sonna mais Jack tremblait toujours sur un lit.

\- Je m'occupe de Jack, Répliqua la blonde. Je suis la déléguée. Va en cours prévenir le professeur.

\- D'accord, essaye de comprendre ce qu'il a, il me fait bien peur ce matin. On dirait qu'il a pris un coup sur la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'y connais en crise de panique.

Mérida approuva sombrement en laissant le duo. La blonde s'assit à côté de son ami et bougea les jambes.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive Jack ?

Le jeune garçon serra les poings.

\- Je...J'ai peur de te perdre un jour.

La blonde le regarda, surprise.

\- Ca ne risque pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais.

\- Parce que la mort arrive vite. Et je ne veux pas te voir mourir à nouveau. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe.

\- Jack, je ne mourrais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais penser ça mais je suis en pleine santé.

Elle lui prit la main. Le garçon la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- J'espère tellement que ce que tu dis se réalise.

La jeune enfant lui caressa le dos. Jack se sentit mieux.

\- Je veux te protéger. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de faire attention à toi et de ne pas sortir seule dehors ?

-... Si ça peut te rassurer. De toute façon je suis toujours aves vous trois.

\- Je tiens à toi Raiponce. Du plus profond de mon cœur et je sens... Qu'il va arriver malheur à cette ville. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou mais je te jure qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Alors tu dois rester en sécurité.

\- J'avoue que tu as l'air d'un fou mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je ferais attention.

\- Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et ils se détachèrent. L'infirmier, Delbert, entra avec deux enfants. Un jeune garçon ébouriffé avec du sang sur le visage et une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

\- Tiens, Melody !

L'enfant se retourna. Elle regarda Jack sans trop comprendre.

\- On se connait ?

Jack beuga. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas proche de Melody et ne s'en était rapproché que lors de son précédent voyage.

\- Oui je suis le frère de ta meilleure amie Elena.

\- Ah ! Mais oui. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, Jim s'est battu avec une bande de l'autre classe alors je l'amène se faire soigner. C'est toujours pareil quand quelqu'un dit que je suis... un garçon manqué.

Jim Hawkins grogna et tourna la tête. Mais Melody sembla sourire. Ca lui faisait plaisir que Jim la défende comme ça. Elle qui avait toujours du mal à avoir des amis à cause de son apparence et de son caractère un peu garçonne.

\- Pourtant tu es vraiment belle, dit Raiponce d'un sourire. Ma meilleure amie est comme toi, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Il faut être fière de ce qu'on est.

\- Merci, tu as bien raison, répliqua la jeune enfant.

Elle était gênée par une telle attention. Surtout venant d'une beauté pareille que l'était Raiponce. Si féminine et gracieuse.

\- Ah... Jim, combien de fois je vais devoir te revoir ici, répliqua Delbert. Je vais devoir prévenir ta maman.

\- Oh non pitié, ne lui dîtes rien...! Elle va encore être en colère.

\- Ca ira pour cette fois mais ne recommence plus jeune homme.

Après les soins, Delbert regarda Jack et Raiponce.

\- Oh désolé, je ne vous avais pas vus. Vous êtes malades ?

\- Non ça va mieux, dit Jack. J'ai fait une crise de panique. Mais je vais retourner en cours avec mon amie.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda la blonde. Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Pour que cette peur étrange de me perdre s'apaise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis reboosté avec vous tous.

Il sourit. La blonde en fut ravie et afficha un grand sourire.

\- Si jamais, je reste ici, tu peux venir me voir si tu te sens mal jeune homme. Je t'écouterais.

\- Je saurais merci beaucoup. A plus tard Melody. Et Jim.

Les deux leur firent un signe de main. Jack allait beaucoup mieux. Ils retournèrent donc en classe en passant devant la classe de Mavis dont la jeune fille avait Silver comme professeur de sport. C'était vraiment étrange tout ça. Jack était peut-être revenu plus tôt que prévu.

Arrivant en classe, Raiponce expliqua la situation et ils retournèrent à leurs places. Jack fixa le regard d'Harold sur sa chaise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de soupirer de soulagement. Il était là et bien là. Il avait paniqué pour rien.

\- Ca ne va pas Jack ?

Harold le regarda s'asseoir avec un air inquiet.

\- Juste une crise de panique... T'inquiète.

\- Je suis désolé j'aurais dû être là ce matin. Je voulais venir te chercher mais je suis allé voir Astrid avant pour parler de ce que tu sais. Histoire de la mettre au jus rapidement. Puis vu la panique de la veille...

\- Que...? Tu...

Jack planta ses yeux dans celle de son meilleur ami.

\- Je ?

\- Tu es revenu dans le passé ? Susurra-t-il en s'égosillant.

\- Oui, comme toi non ? Tu m'as fait douter pour le coup j'avais peur d'être le seul à être revenu, répliqua Harold. Ne me fais pas de frayeur pareille.

\- Mais tu es mort non ? Alors tu ne peux pas revenir...

\- Pardon ?!

\- SILENCE ! Demanda le professeur.

Les garçons se turent. Ils attendirent et baissèrent d'un ton.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là.

\- C'est le meurtrier. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué avec Astrid. Et le téléphone avait coupé si rapidement. J'en étais persuadé.

\- Il t'a menti, j'ai réussi à échapper à mon assaillant. Je n'ai pas bien vu qui c'était cela dit à part qu'il était habillé sombrement. Il m'a quand même fait chuter mais je me suis caché dans un arbre avec ma pauvre cheville foulée. Je n'ai pas osé redescendre et je me suis endormi dans l'arbre... Pour Astrid par contre je ne sais pas.

\- Le salaud il m'aura eu jusqu'au bout. Mais je suis soulagé. Tu es avec moi, j'avais peur d'être seul. Déjà que j'ai vu Mavis ce matin là. Comment ne pas devenir fou...

\- Oui, j'ai compris qu'on était revenus plus tôt, répliqua le brun encore plus doucement. Regarde la date au tableau. Il semble que notre destin est de la sauver également. Ce qui me fais plaisir. Ne pas pouvoir la sauver me faisait mal au cœur.

\- Le trois décembre... On est revenus une semaine plus tôt !

\- C'est ça, Mavis est enlevée le sept de mémoire. On a quatre jours pour la sauver avant son enlèvement. Tout en protégeant Raiponce, Mérida, Melody et les trois autres. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- Plus que jamais !

Jack et Harold se fixèrent avec un entrain nouveau. Le jeune Frost était content de voir que son ami s'en était sorti et qu'il était toujours à ses côtés. Le deuxième round pouvait commencer. Le tueur allait avoir du fil à retordre.

A la sonnerie de fin de cours, la nuit tombait presque. Les enfants furent dirigés vers le théâtre pour la première répétition. Tout le monde était présent. Les deux garçons en profitèrent pour faire du repérage. Il y avait Claude Frollo et Pitch Black toujours en train de coordonner les choses. Le directeur semblait lorgner sur les habits des jeunes filles ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Jack. Le sous-directeur quant à lui regardait les choses de loin. Il semblait regarder chaque enfant un à un. Son regard perçant semblait analyser chaque jeune passant près de lui.

A l'entrée Hans accueillait les enfants avec son plus beau sourire. Pourtant il semblait surtout s'intéresser aux petites filles. Jack le remarqua arrêter les fillettes pour leur parler, les flatter et les voir glousser. Les garçons avaient vraiment l'impression que tout le monde était suspect. Toute la journée ils avaient eu la même constatation. Louis le chef de la cantine et les Benson cantinières avaient aussi un air coupable quand ils insistaient sur les jeunes filles et leurs plateaux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est quelqu'un d'ici, commenta Harold perplexe. Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'un adulte, ici, pourrait tuer tant de filles.

\- Toutes celles qui ont été tuées venaient de notre école. Et quoi de mieux pour faire du repérage que de bosser dans le coin. Puis une fois j'avais l'impression d'avoir été écouté. Non mais vraiment j'en suis sûr. Le tueur est là. Quelque part.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Moi je reste perplexe sur la fille complice du tueur. C'est peut-être une taupe. Et l'autre viendrait tuer sur ses informations ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Ca m'étonne quand même. Même manipulée, une jeune enfant ne pourrait jamais être auteur de ce genre de chose...

\- C'est compliqué. Mais profitons de notre deuxième chance pour ne rien rater.

\- Oui.

Jack et Harold se serrèrent la main avant d'être appelés. Ils jouèrent leurs premières répliques les connaissant par cœur. Cela choqua tout le monde.

\- Vous avez déjà tout appris ? Demanda Mérida surprise.

\- On est à fond !

Jack et Harold se regardèrent avec une complicité évidente. Ils étaient contents de savoir la pièce plutôt que d'être à la ramasse. Ils en étaient fiers et pourraient user de leur temps d'apprentissage gagné à meilleur escient.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse tu y arriveras bien toi aussi, un jour, charia Harold qui se prit une tape dans les côtes sous le rire de Jack.

Le trio retrouva la petite Raiponce qui commençait à regarder les tissus pour coudre les habits. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble qui réchauffa le cœur des garçons. Ce fut agréable et si reposant. Mais Harold n'en oublia pas leur objectif, il prit Jack à part quand Elsa, Ariel et Anna virent parler aux filles.

\- J'ai réfléchi, il faudrait qu'on parle à Mavis et qu'on se rapproche d'elle, commenta le brun.

\- Oui bonne idée !

Jack se mit en quête de la jeune pâlichonne. Il la repéra avec Pitch. Ils parlaient ensembles ce qui était assez rare car jamais le doyen ne parlait avec les enfants. Ils avaient bien trop peur de lui.

Cela dura un petit moment avant qu'elle ne lui dise au revoir lorsque l'heure vint de partir. Elle était restée avec lui une bonne demi-heure. Jack et Harold se regardèrent.

\- Pitch Black, ce mec fait peur, il a bien la tête de l'emploi, commenta le blanc.

\- Oui, il a l'air calculateur. Il n'arrête pas de regarder Mavis et les autres filles.

\- Hum, mettons-le en tête de liste.

Jack approuva avant de prendre son sac et de suivre la jeune fille avec son ami. Ils l'accostèrent à la grille.

\- Hey, Mavis c'est ça ?

Elle se retourna avec surprise et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Heu... On voulait te parler de... de Pitch. Tu avais l'air proche de lui tout à l'heure ça nous a surpris, essaya Jack. C'est la première fois que je vois un élève parler au doyen.

La fillette avec un style un peu gothique remonta son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Ce sont tous des poules mouillées. Pitch est très amusant. J'aime beaucoup lui parler. Il me raconte des fois des choses sur les autres. Et il me conseille quand je lui demande de l'aide sur quelque chose. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Harold fut étonné d'une telle réponse. Il n'imaginait pas Pitch comme une sorte de protecteur. Peut-être la manipulait-il ?

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas en train de t'utiliser pour arriver plus facilement à punir les autres ?

\- N'importe quoi ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Vous êtes bien comme les autres.

En colère elle se retourna et partit. Harold s'excusa envers Jack mais il approuva ses dires :

\- Si Mavis n'avait pas été victime à son tour j'aurais cru que c'était elle qui était alliée au tueur. Elle est crédule.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il a des bons côtés aussi... Je m'avance sûrement trop vite, répliqua le brun.

\- Allons il a une tête de psychopathe et salive toujours sur les personnes qui souffrent. Il ne peut pas y être étranger.

\- D'accord mais qui il aurait comme complice ? Une autre fille avec qui il parlerait souvent comme Mavis ? A moins qu'il choisisse de cette manière les filles qui osent l'aborder..?

\- Oui sûrement. Il faudrait qu'on le surveille. Bien que j'ai du mal à imaginer notre Raiponce lui parler.

\- Vous faites des cachotteries.

Jack et Harold sursautèrent en hurlant. Ils tombèrent alors sur Hans avec un sourire taquin. Celui-ci faisait tourner ses clefs dans sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris à votre conversation de psychopathe mais ce n'est pas gentil de dire du mal de votre doyen. Bien qu'il fasse peur je le conçois.

Hans pouffa mais les deux autres blêmirent. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Hans le répète à Black.

\- On... On s'amuse à jouer aux détectives, rit faussement Harold. P...Pitch est un méchant et nous on doit le coincer.

\- Ah et Mavis joue aussi avec vous ?

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air très contente.

\- Elle joue très bien la comédie, assura le brun.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Enfin je suis content de vous voir sympathiser avec elle. Malgré sa gentillesse et son énergie débordante, beaucoup la fuient pour son apparence gothique. Elle est pourtant si adorable. On aurait envie de l'avoir comme petite sœur !

Hans vogua dans son esprit avec un sourire tendre. Les deux autres soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Bon et bien on va rentrer nous, il se fait tard... N'est-ce pas Jack ?

\- Oui, Oui allons-y.

\- Faîtes attention à vous.

\- Promis.

Les deux chenapans filèrent le plus loin possible de l'école. Ils choisirent de laisser Raiponce et Mérida seules pour une fois. Elles ne risquaient rien pour le moment. Puis ils parlèrent de leurs soupçons. Mavis était plus proche de Pitch que de n'importe qui, cela restait une piste. Bien qu'aucune preuve ne l'inculpait pour l'instant.

\- Bon allez je vais rentrer, soupira Jack. Quelle journée, je suis mort.

\- Pareil. Mais je suis content que l'on soit à deux sur cette enquête. Et qu'on ait la chance de sauver Mavis.

\- Espérons qu'on y arrive !

\- Oui.

Jack rentra et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit. Demain il faudrait qu'il aille parler à Mavis et essaye de calmer le jeu. Il faudrait aussi en apprendre plus sur elle et tenter de savoir où elle habite. Une nouvelle longue journée l'attendrait. Mais sauver la jeune fille ne suffirait pas. Il faudrait impérativement trouver qui tue. Qui aura fait vivre un enfer au Big Four et aux enfants. Ce serait obligatoire pour mettre fin à tout ça.

Le lendemain, Mavis Loughran se leva avec entrain. Elle était toujours en forme le matin et adorait la vue depuis sa chambre en hauteur. Elle vivait dans un hôtel que gérait son père. Sa mère étant malheureusement décédée. La jeune fille s'étira et se prépara pour l'école. Son père, très protecteur, lui fit mille et un sermons sur son retour tardif de la veille. Ainsi que sur sa fréquentation douteuse avec le rouquin.

La jeune fille roula des yeux tout le long du déjeuner avant de prendre sa douche. Il était toujours comme ça mais que risquait-elle donc ? Il n'y avait aucun danger. Selon elle tout n'était que paranoïa et elle profitait de la vie à sa guise en flânant le soir après l'école. Elle adorait ça, voir la nuit tomber et regarder les étoiles depuis le parc. En hiver c'était le moment où elles étaient les plus belles. Elle y restait des heures et des heures.

\- Ce soir je veux que tu rentres à l'heure, tonna son père. Tu ne te doutes pas des dangers qui rôdent en pleine nuit !

\- Oui, oui je rentrerais tôt.

Boudant, Mavis jeta son sac sur son dos et partit en claquant la porte. Elle ne comptait pas tenir sa promesse, loin de là. Elle rejoignit donc son seul ami Johnny et discuta fébrilement sur le chemin. Il était un peu étrange et foufou mais elle adorait ça. Il ne la jugeait pas au moins.

A la grille elle salua Hans et lui raconta encore que son père la sermonnait sur ses soirées. Il lui répliqua comme toujours que son père n'avait pas tord mais qu'en même temps le ciel était vraiment magnifique la nuit et que ça expliquait son enthousiasme. Ils parlèrent donc un peu d'astrologie avant que ne sonne l'heure des cours. Jack et Harold n'étaient pas loin mais n'osèrent pas l'aborder. Ils tenteraient leur chance en récréation.

Cependant lors de cette pause, Mavis la passa à parler avec Pitch et Johnny. Elle ne sortait pas dans la cour avec les autres ce qui expliquait pourquoi le Big Four la connaissait à peine de vue. Elle faisait sa petite vie sans se soucier des autres. Les garçons décidèrent donc de passer à l'action le midi. Ils firent la queue à la cantine avec Mérida et Raiponce et se placèrent juste derrière elle.

\- M...Mavis, tenta Jack.

Elle se retourna, un regard noir dans les yeux.

\- Encore vous ?

\- Désolé, on ne veut pas t'embêter, balbutia Harold. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Et je voudrais t'inviter à manger avec nous pour nous faire pardonner.

Le pauvre garçon était rouge de stress. Cela fit pouffer Mérida qui se demandait pourquoi les garçons invitaient cette fille inconnue. Mais Raiponce fronça les sourcils. Mavis. La fameuse fille hier qui avait fait paniquer Jack. Alors que jamais on ne lui avait parlé tout à coup Jack et Harold l'invitaient. Jack qui avait demandé après Harold hier... Quelque chose la tracassait mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Si c'est pour vous moquer de moi ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Mais non... On est sincère, tu as l'air d'être une fille chouette et on ne savait pas trop comment venir te parler.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

\- Allons Mavis, ils sont peut-être sympa. Mangeons avec eux, répliqua Johnny tout sourire.

\- Comme tu veux, moi je m'en fiche.

\- Super.

Le rouquin semblait content. Les deux autres purent reprendre leur souffle même si rien n'était encore gagné. Mérida leur demanda une explication en murmure et ils expliquèrent vouloir apprendre à la connaitre car elle semblait bien seule. Etonnée Mérida approuva en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi pas. Mais Raiponce resta pensive. Jack était si étrange depuis hier. Ca cachait quelque chose.

Prenant chacun leur plateau et leur repas, les enfants cherchèrent une place. Elena les invita alors sur la grande table centrale avec ses amis. Jack en profita pour se mettre entre Mavis et Melody. Sans compter Raiponce en face. Il avait ses trois cibles avec lui et comptait en profiter pour avoir plus de précisions. C'était le moment ou jamais. Harold eut la même idée en se plaçant entre Raiponce et Jim, face à Melody. Mérida était de l'autre côté de la blonde. La petite troupe étant au complet, les deux garçons se fixèrent avec un regard entendu. Ils allaient tous les cuisiner.


	10. Chp 10 : Approche

Chapitre 10 : Le Tic-tac de l'approche

Le repas commença en douceur où chacun parla de banalités. Mavis se trouva être une fille plutôt marrante qui se détendit au fur et à mesure. Mais Jack préféra parler avec Melody pour rétablir un plan plus proche de sa première boucle. Cependant, Jim Hawkins ne semblait pas aimer ce qu'il voyait. Il était très jaloux de Jack qui accaparait Melody et la faisait rire aux éclats. Il ne mangeait même pas. Harold le remarqua vu qu'il était à côté. Il voulut donner un coup de pied à Jack pour lui faire comprendre mais c'est Melody, en face de lui, qui le sentit.

Elle se tourna vers lui et rougit un peu. Harold s'empourpra ce qui accentua la colère de Jim. Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient donc ces deux garçons à Melody ? Ils ne les connaissaient que de vue et d'un coup comme ça ils la draguaient. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Le pâlot ne remarqua rien du tout, bien au contraire il commença à gratter des informations.

\- Et c'est tes tantes qui font le service alors ? Ca doit être bizarre !

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Je les déteste et elles me le rendent bien en me donnant tout ce qui est périmé. Regarde ma pomme par rapport à la tienne.

Jack remarqua qu'elle était noire sur les côtés.

\- C'est injuste ça ! Pourquoi elles te font ça ?

\- Ursula et Morgana détestent ma famille. Elles ont coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Déjà que l'on est beaucoup, huit, mais en plus ma grande sœur Attina a été choisie pour être celle qui reprendra l'affaire familiale. Toutes les autres ont aussi eu leur part. Nos tantes ont désapprouvé. Elles font la guerre contre notre père. Enfin c'est des histoires de grandes personnes. Je sais qu'elles me détestent encore plus car je suis celle qui héritera de la filiale de cette ville précisément. Même si...je ne sais pas c'est quoi une filiale.

Melody rit doucement avec un son très joli à entendre. Jack sourit tendrement.

\- Je comprends mieux oui. Tu crois qu'elles pourraient te faire du mal ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas. Elles ont eu des accrochages avec Ariel et elles me tournent autour. Mais je ne me laisserais jamais faire par ces deux brutes.

\- Fais attention quand même, c'est inquiétant.

Melody se mit à sourire et à regarder son assiette.

\- Tu sais, je te trouve très gentil Jack. On ne s'est pourtant jamais parlés mais je t'apprécie déjà. Enfin, dit-elle en rougissant un peu, je veux dire, on ne m'a jamais trop porté attention. On dit que je suis bizarre...

\- Ah ? Je te trouve très bien moi. Et comme tu es la meilleure amie d'Elena, je serais plus qu'heureux d'être ton ami.

Les yeux de Melody brillèrent.

\- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi...!

\- Tu peux nous considérer tous les quatre (Il désigna le Big Four ) comme tes amis maintenant.

La jeune enfant sautilla de joie sur sa chaise dont Jim sembla hors de lui.

Raiponce les regarda avec ce même regard suspicieux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange depuis hier. La peur de Jack, sa crise de panique, son rapprochement avec Mavis et Melody... Il cachait quelque chose. Elle en aurait mis sa chevelure à couper. Elle coupa ses pensées quand un verre se brisa au sol. Jim l'avait fait tomber sous sa colère. Il s'était même coupé. Melody se leva en vitesse et se précipita vers lui.

\- Jim ! Ca va ?!

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien. Retourne manger.

Melody fit la moue et retourna s'asseoir. Un silence tendu se forma.

Ursula et Morgana arrivèrent avec une balayette :

\- Nettoie ça !

\- Quel empoté, râla Ursula. Oh mais tiens c'est la chère héritière Benson.

Melody leur fit un regard noir. Jack et Harold se regardèrent. Peut-être qu'il y avait matière à travailler ces deux là. Les deux femmes retournèrent à leur travail et Melody changea de sujet.

Ce fut Harold qui passa à l'attaque à son tour.

\- Dis-moi Mavis, c'est quoi tes passions dans la vie ?

La jeune enfant réfléchit. Elle commençait à bien apprécier la petite troupe.

\- Hum, je n'ai pas vraiment de passion. Mais j'adore le noir, la nuit et les étoiles. C'est si beau ! Oh et j'aime beaucoup voyager avec mon père.

\- C'est génial ça. Jack aussi adore la nuit et la lune.

L'intéressé en profita pour s'incruster. " Beau travail Harold " se dit-il.

\- Je trouve que c'est magnifique. Surtout en hiver.

\- On est d'accord ! S'emporta la jeune pâlichonne, je pourrais passer des heures à regarder le ciel d'hiver ! Tous les soirs après l'école je vais dans le parc pour les regarder ! C'est si beau !

Elle était très contente de trouver une personne similaire à elle. Même au niveau du look, ils avaient tous les deux l'air pâle et maladif. Elle fut en phase. Harold haussa un sourcil. Se promener seule la nuit dans le parc...? Là où elle serait enlevée dans trois jours. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin avec ça.

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'être toute seule dehors ? Demanda Raiponce surprise. Moi je ne suis jamais rassurée.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Je suis impressionnée.

Jack hésita un instant. Puis il demanda.

\- Est-ce que... ça te dérange si je t'accompagne un de ses jours ? A deux ça pourrait être sympa de regarder le ciel.

\- Je...

Mavis sembla analyser son interlocuteur. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle ne connaissait pas Jack, c'était assez étrange.

\- Par exemple dans trois jours, je m'étais prévu une petite promenade. Ca serait sympa. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer...

\- Pourquoi pas, je serais au parc tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre.

\- Ok super.

Jack sourit avec victoire. Harold lui répondit avec un clin d'œil que seule la blonde remarqua. C'était une grande avancée pour la sauver. Ce soir là, le tueur viendrait. Jack ferait en sorte de la protéger et Harold épierait les alentours. C'était un plan parfait. Mérida de son côté ne remarqua rien du tout et sembla s'amuser avec sa nourriture qui fit rire Elena. Par chance la jeune n'avait pas entendu ce que Jack venait de dire. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le sache. Surtout qu'il comptait dire à ses parents qu'ils avaient une longue répétition.

Le repas se prolongea dans la bonne humeur. Ils semblaient que tout le monde arrivait à s'entendre. Jack et Harold étaient vraiment content d'avoir réuni tout le monde de cette manière. Ca aurait déjà dû être fait lors de leur véritable enfance. Mais il y a des choses que l'on ne remarque pas lorsqu'on est jeune. La solitude de Mavis qui est transparente. Les malheurs de Raiponce qu'elle cache ardemment. Melody qui est mise à part. Tant de choses injustes.

A la fin du service, la petite troupe se sépara pour aller en cours. Mais Raiponce ralentit le pas.

\- Ca ne va pas Blondie ? Demanda Jack inquiet.

\- Je me demande. Pourquoi vous vouliez apprendre à connaitre Mavis et Melody tout à coup ? Personnellement je ne les connaissais même pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas, comme ça. Une envie.

\- Alors que vous avez tendance à ne pas approcher les autres ? Insista-t-elle.

Les hommes se sentirent un peu pris au piège. Mais Mérida les prit par les épaules.

\- Je vois pas le problème elles sont sympas ! Je suis sûre que tu es jalouse ! Jack c'est fait une nouvelle copine ! Il est amoureux de Melody !

La blonde rougit fortement avant de se cacher dans ses mains. Jack tourna la tête, gêné, alors qu'Harold ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ils en profitèrent pour se rediriger en cours mais Raiponce resta plantée là. Elle découvrirait ce qu'ils cachaient, foi de Corona. Elle se retourna vivement quand Jim passa à côté d'elle avec un regard noir. Il avait entendu la conversation apparemment. Pour elle, il ne semblait pas très amical... Vu comment il avait parlé à la jeune Benson.

Le soir venu, après les répétitions, Jack fila avec Harold vers le parc. Ils inspectèrent les environs. Mavis arriva peu de temps après, seule. Elle sautillait et monta sur la cage à poule. Les garçons se cachèrent derrière un arbre pour regarder. Elle se mit tout en haut avec une agilité surprenante. Puis elle s'assit et regarda le ciel en chantonnant. Elle ne mentait donc pas sur ses sorties nocturnes. Une proie facile...

C'est alors que quelqu'un arriva. Un homme emmitouflé dans son écharpe.

\- Tu regardes encore les étoiles, miss ?

Jack se pencha pour mieux voir mais la personne resta dans l'ombre des arbres d'en face. La nuit on ne voyait vraiment rien.

\- Oui, elles sont magnifiques ce soir. Je vois très bien Orion.

\- Ah c'est vrai ça et là c'est Céphée.

\- Oui ! Vous commencez à bien les connaitre.

\- C'est grâce à toi, je m'intéresse, déclara-t-il mielleusement. Tu es vraiment adorable Mavis.

Il l'admira un moment alors qu'elle rougissait un peu.

\- Bon, on se revoit demain à l'école.

\- Oui, bonne soirée.

\- A toi aussi.

L'homme repartit en s'enfonçant dans son manteau. Il tremblait de sa main. S'il restait trop longtemps il ferait une bêtise. Et pourtant... Il avait vraiment envie de l'avoir. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. S'il tentait, il devrait au moins se préparer. Cela lui trotta dans la tête.

Au loin Jack regarda Harold avec le même regard interloqué. Il avait bien parlé de l'école donc la personne qui était présente venait bien de là. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le tueur. Ils n'en avaient pas la certitude. Pourtant cela leur apparut suspect. D'un regard entendu ils repartirent. Sur le chemin ils réfléchirent. Jack s'arrêta devant chez lui :

\- Demain on continue de se rapprocher de Mavis et Melody ?

\- Oui enfin... Fais attention car Jim semble te détester.

\- ... Pourquoi ?

Jack fut vraiment surpris. Harold pouffa de son air ahuri :

\- Il est amoureux de Melody, ça se voit à quinze kilomètres. Du moins il veut la protéger. Alors il te voit comme une menace. Cela dit je ne vois pas en quoi cela changerait l'histoire fondamentalement.

\- Mais oui il n'y a aucun risque. On est obligés de le faire quitte à se faire détester. Allez à demain !

\- A demain. On se rapproche.

D'un signe de main ils rentèrent chez eux. Pourtant ils ne se rendaient pas compte que ce détail si insignifiant allait leur causer bien des soucis.

Deux jours restants. Au petit matin, Jack décida d'aller chercher Raiponce. Une envie soudaine. Lui qui l'avait perdue pendant si longtemps, il prenait toujours plaisir à la voir. Il l'attendit dans son petit coin habituel qu'il savait en sécurité de Gothel. Quand la blonde l'aperçut elle lui sourit :

\- Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Elle regarda par derrière. Si Astoria voyait ça... Mais Jack la rassura.

\- T'inquiète elle ne verra rien d'ici. Elle ne saura rien.

Raiponce fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment tu sais que ma belle-mère ne veut pas que je sois accompagnée ?

Pris de court Jack recula d'un pas :

\- Et bien... Tu nous as dit qu'elle n'était pas très accueillante alors... J'ai pensé que c'était mieux comme ça...

Elle l'analysa. D'habitude Jack ne venait jamais la chercher. Et elle ne parlait que très peu de Gothel pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Tout avait toujours été pareil. D'ordinaire ils se retrouvaient à leur carrefour alors pourquoi sans raison il venait là tout en faisant attention à sa mère ?

Elle avança doucement :

\- Jack... J'ai l'impression que tu as changé. Je ne saurais pas m'expliquer pourquoi. Avec Harold vous êtes bizarres.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en rends pas compte...

Il fallait vite changer la conversation. Et Jack ne se pria pas pour la tournée en son sens.

\- En parlant de Gothel. Ca va chez toi ? Tu parles peu de ta famille. J'aimerais en savoir plus.

Toujours en pleine marche Raiponce fixa le ciel avec tristesse. La douleur de penser à tout ça lui cillait le ventre. Elle nota cependant qu'il tentait de la connaitre plus profondément. Comme Mavis. Comme Melody...

\- Ca peut aller. Je vais voir mon père tous les samedis. Mais Gothel est vraiment très méchante. Je fais toujours attention à ce que je fais ou dis. Ce n'est pas facile.

\- Je comprends, tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. Mais ne t'approche pas de ma belle-mère. Elle est trop... elle me fait peur.

\- Tu crois qu'elle serait capable de te frapper ?

Raiponce se renfonça dans ses épaules.

\- Elle l'a déjà fait ? Demanda Jack tristement. C'est ça ?

\- Des fois elle...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mais Jack n'abandonnerait pas sa quête de savoir. C'était pour son bien.

\- Dis-moi tout, je peux tout entendre.

Il lui prit la main et lui sourit en biais. Elle respira un grand coup.

\- Parfois si je n'obéis pas comme elle veut, elle me gifle. Quand je rentre tard aussi elle me tape avec des objets. Et une fois elle m'a enfermé dans un placard pendant trois jours parce que j'étais partie me balader sans sa permission... Puis quand elle est énervée, elle passe ses nerfs sur moi...

Raiponce pleura franchement. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait en parler à quelqu'un. Jack la calma un peu en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Tu n'en as pas parlé à ton père ?

\- N...Non, sanglota-t-elle. Il est déjà très malade je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça... Je peux m'en sortir seule...

\- Non, on ne peut jamais s'en sortir seul. Crois-moi ça m'est déjà arrivé, et je regrette.

\- Tu as peut-être raison mais je ne suis pas prête à lui dire ça... Il l'aime après tout...

\- Hum... Moi en tout cas je suis là. On te soutient tous.

\- Merci...

S'essuyant les yeux, le duo retrouva les deux autres. Ils expliquèrent que ce n'était rien et se rendirent à l'école. Mérida était curieuse mais Jack ne révéla rien. Raiponce ne le voulait pas. Harold attendit la récréation pour connaitre toute l'histoire. Ils parlent dans les toilettes, seuls.

\- Donc elle va le voir tous les samedis c'est ça ? Répliqua le brun.

\- Oui.

\- Etonnant car c'était la veille de la pièce, tu te souviens dans la deuxième route. Le jour où son père est mort était un samedi. Elle avait dû aller le voir.

\- Maintenant que du le dis. La peine a dû être horrible.

\- Pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie.

\- Non, elle avait bien trop peur de Gothel pour partir de chez elle. Même triste elle n'aurait pas osé.

\- Peut-être que sa belle-mère a menti.

\- Et qu'elle l'a tuée ?

\- Ou même tué son père ?

Jack secoua la tête :

\- Attend ce n'est que spéculation, on part un peu loin là. Surtout que le tueur est un homme.

Harold approuva.

\- C'est vrai je m'emporte. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose chez les Corona. J'aimerais en savoir plus. Mais pour l'instant, allons rejoindre les filles. On va tenter de remanger avec Mavis.

\- Bonne idée. J'ai tellement la haine contre Gothel. Ce qu'elle fait subir à Raiponce !

\- Moi aussi mais fais attention, n'oublie pas la deuxième route. Si on en parle à des adultes, ça accélérera les choses.

\- On s'en occupera nous-mêmes.

Jack montra le poing et Harold rit doucement. Il approuva et ils repartirent avec les autres. Décidément, toutes les familles avaient des histoires bien compliquées. Jack remarqua qu'il était plus chanceux qu'il ne le croyait. Avec ses parents et Elena. Harold s'en fit la même constatation.

Le jour J, le sept décembre, Jack et Harold étaient tendus. Le soir, Mavis serait enlevée dans le parc. Ils ne la connaissaient pas assez bien pour la coller tout le temps mais profitèrent pour la saluer dans la cours. Elle semblait assez contente d'avoir de nouvelles connaissances.

\- Comment ça va Mavis ?

\- Bien merci les gars. Mais je suis énervée. Mon père veut venir me chercher ce soir car il en a marre que je ne rentre pas à l'heure. Je ne le comprendrais jamais avec sa paranoïa.

Jack haussa les sourcils. Il regarda Harold qui approuva.

\- Tu vas rentrer avec ton père du coup ?

\- Même pas en rêve, je vais m'enfuir avant. Un peu plus tôt pour lui échapper.

Elle rit malicieusement. Elle les salua ensuite pour aller retrouver Johnny. Elle voulait encore parler de son père, elle en avait vraiment marre.

\- Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger, marmonna Jack.

\- C'est vrai que la nuit n'est pas sûre. Ma mère me le rabâche assez, répliqua Mérida.

\- Pour une fois elle a raison, répliqua Harold.

La rouquine bougonna. Elle n'aimait pas l'admettre. Son conflit avec Elinor n'était plus un mystère.

Tous le monde sursauta quand quelqu'un haussa le ton :

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis naïve et stupide c'est ça ? Hurla Melody rouge de colère.

\- Tu fais confiance à n'importe qui ouais. Dès que quelqu'un ne te dit pas que tu es un garçon manqué tu fais les yeux doux. A croire que tu es une fille facile.

Jim regretta tout de suite ses paroles quand la jeune enfant partit en pleurant suivie d'Elena qui lui tira la langue. Il tendit le bras mais il était trop tard. Triste il se renferma et partit dans son coin. Il voulait la protéger et aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle était précieuse pour lui. Mais décidément il n'arrivait à rien. Il faisait tout de travers... Cela le mina.

Raiponce eut un regard triste à son tour.

\- On n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'immiscer dans leur duo... On a créé beaucoup de problème.

Elle regarda Jack avec insistance. Mais Mérida haussa les épaules :

\- S'il n'est pas capable d'accepter que Melody ait d'autres amis en dehors de leur cercle c'est son problème.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il a peur que Melody se fasse encore victimiser, chuchota Harold.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ils se rapprochèrent.

\- C'est une amie à moi qui me l'a dit mais il semble que Melody soit souvent victime de lynchage dans la rue par d'autres jeunes.

\- Ils la traitent de garçon manqué ? Demanda Mérida surprise.

\- Ils lui disent qu'elle est bizarre à cause de ses passions pour la mer. Ils lui disent aussi qu'elle devrait devenir un homme vu qu'elle ne porte jamais de robe... Des choses du genre.

\- C'est terrible, s'exprima Raiponce choquée.

\- C'est assez courant mine de rien. Vu qu'elle est sensible et qu'elle a un caractère différent. On s'amuse à s'en prendre à elle à plusieurs.

\- Bande de lâches, grogna Mérida.

\- Il faudrait faire quelque chose, insista Jack.

\- Avec Jim c'est compliqué, on risquerait de le braquer, dit Harold. Enfin pour l'instant on ferait surtout bien d'aller en cours.

Pitch s'approcha avec un sourire mauvais. Il comptait leur donner une punition s'ils rataient les cours mais les enfants partirent en courant. Il gloussa.

\- Tu fais toujours aussi peur Pitch, commenta Hans qui était toujours dans les parages.

\- Tant mieux, j'adore voir leurs visages terrifiés face à moi. La peur est quelque chose de fabuleux. On ne peut pas y échapper et elle fait commettre des gestes souvent stupides. Comme mister Hawkins qui par peur de perdre son amie, fait des erreurs de jugement. J'adore voir ça.

Hans soupira. Pitch était un cas particulier. Il n'arrivait jamais à le cerner.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs il semble que Mavis se soit fait de nouveaux amis, répliqua le sadique.

Hans sourit.

\- Oui je sais, c'est vraiment bien pour elle. Même si ce ne sont que des connaissances.

\- Elle sera bientôt bien entourée.

Pitch et Hans se regardèrent profondément. Il semblait y avoir de la tension et de la provocation dans l'air. Hans craqua le premier et partit s'occuper de la grille. Pitch pouffa sans retenue.

Le temps sembla s'écouler si rapidement que Jack angoissait. Il se rongeait les ongles lors des dernières heures de français. Harold était plus dans la réflexion. Il notait sa façon de surprendre le tueur pour enfin découvrir son identité. Il était jeune et faible, voilà pourquoi il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Si le tueur en avait envie il pouvait très bien le tuer lui à la place de Mavis. Ce qui serait un sacré paradoxe temporel... Il ne valait mieux pas y songer.

Raiponce nota l'ambiance générale. Elle tapa de son crayon sur la table. Une tonne de questions passait à travers son esprit. Mérida sembla déconnectée de tout ça et jouait avec sa gomme. Cela sembla passer comme un éclair avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Jack et Harold n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il était déjà tard et la nuit tombait très vite en hiver. S'ils y arrivaient, ils sauveraient une vie ! Et ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

\- Jack ! Hurla Raiponce dont le blanc se retourna après avoir couru plusieurs mètres jusqu'à la cour.

Harold se retourna également. Il remarqua Mavis partir rapidement par dessus la grille de derrière.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas aussi rapidement ?

\- Je...Je dois rentrer j'ai un truc urgent à faire.

\- Avec Harold ?

\- C'est ça, commenta le brun.

Raiponce ne les crut pas un seul instant. Elle les regarda filer à toute vitesse. Mérida arriva sur ce fait.

\- Où vont-ils comme ça ?

\- Aucune idée ! Mais je ne peux pas les suivre, ma belle-mère me tuerait si je ne rentre pas...

\- Quoi tu as peur d'elle ? Allez, viens, moi je suis trop curieuse.

\- Non je... je...

La blonde hésita. Elle regarda la rouquine faire le cent mètre. Se faire battre et découvrir la vérité qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques jours. Ou rentrer et ne pas savoir... Sa curiosité était grande. Bien trop grande ! Elle fila derrière Mérida en se maudissant. Elle allait prendre très cher. Elle le savait...

La nuit tomba de plus en plus vite. Les étoiles pointèrent le bout de leur pointe dorée et Mavis atteignit enfin le parc. Elle reprit son souffle après avoir couru. Son père, elle l'avait raté de peu. Mais elle comptait lui faire comprendre que son précieux moment au parc était important et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était non négociable. Il était bien trop paranoïaque avec le monde extérieur.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune enfant monta sur la cage à poule. Elle s'assit et s'apaisa enfin devant le ciel illuminé. Jack arriva peu après. Il regarda de tous les côtés. Pas de tueur pour l'instant. Il invita Harold à prendre place près de la cage. Puis il sortit des buissons.

\- Hey Mavis ! Ca va ? Je t'avais dit que je viendrais voir les étoiles. Je peux ?

La pâlichonne sourit.

\- Oui viens. Il fait très beau ce soir, le ciel est dégagé.

Jack monta et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il était toujours à vif. Il tremblait.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non... Enfin si un peu mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ah d'accord...

Mavis se sentit un peu nerveuse. Puis elle montra le ciel :

\- Tu connais les constellations ?

\- Un peu mais je ne suis pas très doué.

\- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Là par exemple tu devrais la connaitre ?

\- Oui c'est la grande ours. Je connais avec la petite ours.

Mavis rit doucement et continua son cours.

Au loin Harold se frottait les mains. Par où allait-il venir ? Il allait forcément inspecter et voir que Jack était là. Il repartirait donc bredouille, c'était obligé. Il tremblota sous le froid piquant de la nuit qui s'installait de plus en plus. Son père allait s'inquiéter aussi. Tout comme les parents de Jack. Mais le brun resta aux aguets. Il tenait un petit couteau dans la main au cas où. Mais personne à l'horizon.

Vers vingt heures cependant, des craquements résonnèrent près de lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. La pénombre était grande. Il pointa son couteau en l'air.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, susurra-t-il.

Le silence devint pesant. Harold décida d'aller prévenir Jack. Peut-être avait-il fait fuir le tueur. Mais au moment de se relever Harold reçut un grand coup sur la tête et tomba dans un buisson. Une silhouette s'approcha en respirant de sa fumée blanche. La personne se pencha vers l'enfant avant de voir le visage d'Harold avec un téléphone portable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la celui-là ? Marmonna-t-il dans son masque noir.

De ses gants il le retourna. Il l'avait frappé un peu fort, il saignait. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Son plan pouvait continuer. Car il ne tenait plus, il devait agir. Ce soir !

Le tueur prit donc soin de ne pas laisser de traces de pas derrière lui avant de s'avancer. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur le gamin car sinon il aurait fait un témoin gênant qui aurait tout vu. Pas de témoin, pas de trace, pas de piste. C'était ce qu'il avait en tête. Pourtant il trouvait ça étrange que le jeune garçon soit présent. A se cacher en pleine forêt. C'est à ce moment qu'il repéra Jack avec Mavis. Il grommela. Ce n'était pas prévu ça... Il était de ceux qui collaient la jeune femme récemment, il l'avait remarqué. D'un soupir il modifia son plan. Décidément, ces gamins étaient bien énervants.

Du côté de Jack il fixa le ciel avec intérêt.

\- Tu connais vraiment beaucoup de choses Mavis. C'est incroyable.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le blanc regarda en direction d'Harold. Il ne semblait rien se passer. Le tueur avait dû abdiquer.

\- Bon on devrait peut-être rentrer non ? Je commence à avoir vraiment froid.

\- Tu as raison. Il se fait déjà tard, répliqua Mavis.

Les deux descendirent ensemble. Jack insista pour la raccompagner chez elle. La jeune enfant fut surprise mais elle lui sourit. Pourquoi pas ?

Jack passa devant la cachette d'Harold et lui montra le pouce. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi un trou noir émergea devant ses yeux. Il se sentit mal et tomba au sol. Il entendit alors Mavis crier et se débattre. Puis d'un tissu odorant collé sur son nez, Jack partit pour le royaume des songes. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un. Surtout quant celui-ci était en pleine crise de folie.


	11. Chp 11 : Séquestrations

**Voilà la suite ! Cette fanfic prend du temps car je suis sur une longue collaboration Hunger Games. Mais je continue toujours celle-ci *-***

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Chapitre 11 : Jours de séquestration

Harold Haddock émergea avec un violent mal de tête. Il poussa une plainte étouffée avant de remarquer qu'il avait quelque chose sur la bouche. Paniqué, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le noir complet, au sol, attaché dans le dos par les poignets. Le jeune homme tenta de se relever mais la douleur lancinante le fit retomber par terre dans un cri plaintif. C'est à ce moment qu'un autre bruissement se fit entendre près de lui. Harold décida de se retourner mais il n'y voyait toujours rien.

Il tenta de parler en vain mais quelqu'un semblait chercher à lui répondre de la même manière. C'était Jack qui était déjà réveillé et tentait de se détacher. De longues minutes passèrent avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre une trappe par le dessus. Jack constata qu'ils étaient dans un sous-sol ou une cave. La lumière les éblouit et une personne avec un masque noir descendit. Au dehors il semblait faire jour, signe qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ici.

Le meurtrier sembla mettre des gants et les deux se regardèrent paniqués. Allait-il les tuer eux aussi ? Alors qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaitre la vérité et à pouvoir l'arrêter ? Jack se sentit horriblement faible en cet instant. Après tout ce qu'il faisait pour se démener à sauver les filles, il finissait toujours par perdre contre ce fou. A chaque fois l'homme avait un coup d'avance. Harold ferma les yeux avec douleur lui aussi. Il se dit qu'ils avaient été bien bêtes de croire que le tueur renoncerait à son plan juste en voyant Mavis accompagnée. Ou parce que le brun avait pris un couteau... Ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout. Faibles, petits et malheureusement sans aucune défense.

L'homme sembla rire en voyant leur visage si décomposé. Il parla à travers son masque en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Alors les petits ? On traine tard le soir ? Ce n'est pas bien. Vos parents ne vous ont pas mis en garde ?

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il haïssait tellement cette personne. De toute les fois où il l'avait aperçu, il avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar. Le pire fut quand il se rappela d'Elena poignardée et livide. Des larmes de haine roulèrent dans ses yeux cyan.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui te trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il faut écouter les adultes quand ils donnent des ordres.

Jack tenta de parler et l'homme lui retira son sparadrap.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Vous allez la tuer n'est-ce pas !

\- La tuer ? Bien sûr que non voyons ! Je la voulais juste pour moi et elle aussi c'est ce qu'elle voulait, dit-il avec entrain. Mais dis-moi tu ne me sembles pas réaliser ta situation, petit. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi aussi.

Jack se redressa.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Harold eut un cri plaintif. Il était fou de le défier ainsi ! Mais cela sembla faire rire leur ennemi. Un rire plutôt terrifiant.

\- J'hésite encore sur ce que je vais faire de vous. Peut-être devrais-je vous laisser mourir de faim ? Puis je vous laisserais dans le parc. Ca m'éviterais de laisser des traces. Hum, c'est pas mal oui.

Les deux enfants ne purent se retenir de trembler.

\- Si vous nous tuez, vous irez en prison, tenta le blanc désespérément.

\- Je prends le pari. Mavis a besoin de moi, je me dois d'être là pour elle. Peu m'importe si le monde entier me poursuit où si deux mioches m'ont aperçu.

\- Mais on a pas vu votre visage ni entendu votre vraie voix, grogna le jeune Frost. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous tuer ! Ou alors montrez-les nous et on acceptera de mourir en paix !

Harold se sentit dépassé. Jack perdait l'esprit ? Où avait-il espoir de retourner dans le futur juste avant de voir leur ennemi ? Il y avait peu de chance, ça ne marchait pas comme ça. En fait ils ne savaient même pas comment ça marchait tout ça. Leur manière d'agir sur le temps était aléatoire et sans qu'ils ne puissent le maitriser.

\- Mavis restera avec moi pour toujours, je n'ai pas envie que deux fouineurs viennent donner des informations, même insignifiantes, aux policiers. Sur ce, ma princesse m'attend. Je vous accorde le droit de vous tenir compagnie avant de mourir.

Il retira le scotch sur Harold qui se crispa de douleur.

\- Oh et inutile de crier, personne ne vous entendra. Adieu, mes chers petits voyeurs. Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance dans la vie.

Il eut un rictus avant de remonter l'échelle et de fermer la porte en bois. Il sembla la condamner avec une armoire dessus. C'était la fin pour le duo.

\- Tu es fou de l'avoir provoqué comme ça, s'exprima Harold en colère. On aurait pu y passer sur le champ !

Jack soupira. Il tremblait toujours de panique.

\- Je sais, mais j'avais envie qu'il nous montre son visage. Au moins une fois ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, personne ne viendra nous sauver. On est foutus... On s'est cru plus malin mais on reste des mioches incapables.

Le brun regarda ses pieds, il faisait toujours sombre mais leurs yeux étaient habitués.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû faire alors ? Prévenir le père de Mavis qu'elle était au parc ? Suggéra le jeune Haddock.

\- Peut-être oui... On veut toujours tout résoudre seuls et voilà le résultat. Il nous fallait du renfort. Et moi qui disait encore à Raiponce que seule elle ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Il faut dire qu'on a confiance en personne dans les adultes alors bon.., tenta Harold.

\- C'est vrai. On pense se rapprocher mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne toujours plus de la vérité...

Le silence tomba. Jack se leva, les mains dans le dos. Il marcha un peu pour ne pas devenir fou.

\- Si on meurt ici c'est fini. On doit trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

\- J'admire ton nouvel optimiste mon ami mais on est dans une espère de cave sous terre. Pas de fenêtre, pas d'aération et une porte condamnée. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. Et bien sûr le sol est en pierre. Inutile de creuser.

Le blanc grommela, il inspecta chaque recoin de leur antre. Il y avait plein d'étagères vides avec des toiles d'araignée. Quelques débris de verre au sol et de pierre.

\- C'est un lieu abandonné ça, commenta Jack. Ce qui est logique, il va pas nous amener chez lui.

Harold eut un rire sans joie en approuvant. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le dos.

\- J'ai toujours eu peur de mourir de faim un jour. Je pense que c'est la pire des morts qui existe... J'ai tellement peur de souffrir...

Jack se stoppa. Il le rejoignit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il aurait bien voulu lui prendre la main pour le rassurer.

\- On ne mourra pas... Pas aussi facilement, assura-t-il.

\- Si seulement je pouvais te croire...

\- J'y crois ! Je veux sauver Mavis, Raiponce, Mérida, Melody et toutes les autres. Il y a forcément... Forcément une solution... Quelque part...

Lui même n'y croyait pas. Ils se regardèrent avec cette même peur dans les yeux. Tout était si silencieux et si terrifiant. Le tueur ne cessait de les torturer de diverses manières. Et c'était peut-être bien leur dernière fois.

Plus tard en fin de journée, Jack continua de gratter les moindres recoins de la pièce pour chercher une issue. Harold resta plus lucide et se contenta de ne pas s'épuiser. Mais un bruit sembla attirer leur attention. Ils levèrent la tête sur une lumière vive qui passa dans des trous du plancher. Fronçant les sourcils les jeunes s'empressèrent de faire tomber une étagère pour monter dessus et regarder par les trous. Ils y voyaient un salon avec une baie vitrée rafistolée et une grande table au centre. Le reste semblait poussiéreux mais l'homme faisait le ménage avec un balai.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera bientôt tout propre. Notre maison rien qu'à nous !

Jack repéra Mavis, il en eut un hoquet de surprise. Celle-ci était habillée d'une sublime robe noire à froufrous style un peu gothique. Elle avait du maquillage noir sur les lèvres et un teint lisse. Elle avait le regard apeuré et se tenait droite sur une chaise.

\- Ta nouvelle robe te plait ? Elle est si jolie sur toi ! Je l'ai achetée exprès pour te faire plaisir tu sais.

Mavis avala sa salive, elle voyait la vraie tête du tueur.

\- P...Pourquoi vous me gardez ici...? Je voudrais rentrer chez moi...

\- Non, c'est chez toi ici. Ton père ne te comprendra jamais comme moi je te comprends.

Il s'approcha et elle se recula. Il sembla déçu et lui prit le visage en coupe.

\- N'ai pas peur je suis ton grand-frère adoré ! Tu vas aimer ta vie ici. Nourrie, logée, habillée gratuitement. Je te ferais aussi des cours et on vivra un bonheur sans fin.

\- NON !

De peur Mavis le claqua. Elle renversa la chaise et courut plus loin vers une porte. Grommelant le tueur la rattrapa et la tira par les cheveux. Il la frappa plusieurs fois et la laissa tomber au sol près du duo.

\- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA A TON GRAND FRERE. Tu dois être une gentille petite sœur aimante, tu m'entends !

Mavis sembla terrifiée, au bord du gouffre. Elle approuva de la tête et il la releva.

\- Bien, je préfère ça. Maintenant assieds-toi on va bientôt diner.

\- Je...

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Je me suis fais pipi dessus, avoua-t-elle honteusement en larmes.

L'homme eut un rire qui se voulait tendre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma petite Mavis adorée. Je vais te laver. Viens.

\- Que... Non je...

Elle se recroquevilla mais il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'osa se débattre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais rien te faire. Prendre un bain en famille c'est normal. Tu verras.

La porte claqua laissant les deux garçons en transe. Ils hurlèrent son prénom d'où la jeunette les entendit mais n'y répondit pas. Jack et un autre garçon étaient aussi dans la maison ? Si elle pouvait au moins les voir.

\- N'y fais pas attention, ce sont des gêneurs.

Elle déglutit.

\- Vous allez les tuer ?

\- ... C'est des histoires de grands ça, contente-toi de sourire.

Mavis trembla quand il commença à la déshabiller. Même à cet âge elle était très pudique. Il prit son temps et la contempla.

\- Un vrai teint blanc parfait. Pas un grain sur ta peau. Tu ne pouvais pas être plus belle ma petite puce.

Mavis se cacha sa minuscule poitrine et son sexe. L'homme se dévêtit à son tour. Une fois nu comme un ver, la jeune ne put enlever de son esprit cette étrange chose qui pendait devant elle. Puis il la prit par les épaules malgré le fait qu'elle cria de panique.

\- Allons calme-toi, tu sens l'urine il faut te laver. Tu es plus capricieuse que je l'espérais.

\- Pitié...

\- Sois sage.

Elle se tut et il la prit contre lui. La terreur dans les yeux de Mavis fut à son comble. Son regard était énorme. Elle tremblait sans un bruit alors qu'elle l'entendait prendre des produits de douche. Puis il commença à lui laver le dos. Elle sursauta en larmes. Que son cauchemar cesse ! Que cet homme la laisse enfin partir ! Si elle avait su elle aurait écouté son père... Bon dieu elle aurait tout fait pour se trouver dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle regrettait. Qu'elle lui demande pardon et qu'elle promettait de ne plus jamais recommencer. Mais c'était trop tard... Il avait déjà commencé à la briser.

Dans la nuit, Jack ne tenait toujours pas en place. Avec des morceaux de verres il réussit à couper les liens d'Harold et les siens puis il se mit à gratter les planches à la recherche d'un bois pourri. Harold gargouilla. Il avait si faim... Et si soif... Le brun l'aida pour essayer de ne pas y penser. Ils fatiguaient déjà.

\- Rien à faire c'est du solide, grommela un Jack à bout de nerfs.

\- C'est d'anciennes poutres très solides, répliqua Harold machinalement. Mon père en a des fois sur ses chantiers de construction.

\- Il fait quoi déjà ton père ?

\- Il s'occupe de faire des maisons, des chalets et autres bâtiments. Il gère bien sa société avec tous ses employés fidèles. Dont certains sont les parents d'Astrid.

\- Ah oui ça me revient. Désolé j'avais oublié.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas le plus urgent...

Les deux soupirèrent et s'assirent dans un coin de mur. Ils avaient très froid tout à coup. L'endroit était plutôt humide malgré l'impression de confinement qu'on pouvait ressentir. La nuit était dure. Ils se collèrent en essayant de s'endormir un peu. Harold ne cessait de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas se déshydrater encore plus.

\- Jack, on a fait de notre mieux hein... ?

\- Oui Harold, on aura fait ce que l'on pouvait.

Le brun ferma les yeux de douleur. Il imaginait la réaction des filles à leur mort... La même que la leur... C'était insoutenable et il aurait préféré que jamais elles ne ressentent ça. Surtout si le tueur prévoyait toujours de les tuer.

Harold sursauta tout à coup :

\- Le tueur... Souffla-t-il devant un Jack perplexe. Il ne veut pas les tuer !

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. La faim te fait perdre la tête ?

Le brun lui fit une grimace.

\- Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a enlevé Mavis pour la séquestrer, pas pour la tuer. On a toujours pensé qu'il capturait des filles pour les éliminer ou les violer mais là il ne fait rien de tout ça. Il fait même le contraire, il chouchoute Mavis, si je puis dire ça.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Jack approuva en fixant le plafond où il entendait des bruits de pas. Les chaussures du tueur à n'en pas douter. Les pas de Mavis étaient plus petits.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, on dirait qu'il veut faire de Mavis sa poupée ou sa petite sœur. Mais pourquoi ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Ca je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête de dérangé.

\- Pourtant elle va finir par mourir. Comme les autres...

Les enfants se regardèrent. Pourquoi il finissait toujours par les tuer ?

\- Peut-être simplement car elles lui désobéissent ? Tenta Jack. Ou qu'il veut une autre poupée. Ou alors elle tente de s'échapper et ça le fout en rogne.

\- Possible. Ca expliquerait pourquoi Mérida n'a pas tenu trois jours alors que Melody c'était tout un mois. Raiponce n'est pas en reste dans son genre aussi et je pense que Mavis ne va pas éternellement rester ici si elle devient folle.

Leur réflexion sembla tendre à une réponse alors que la voix de l'homme s'éleva en résonnant dans la maisonnette de bois. Il chantonnait.

\- Dors mon petit ange, ton protecteur est là pour toi. Dors mon petit ange, je veille sur toi. Ensemble nous passerons des jours merveilleux, à contempler les cieux. Rien ne vaut l'amour de sa maison sous la forme d'une chanson. Dors mon petit ange, fais de beaux rêves lumineux. Dors mon petit ange aux ailes blanches des cieux.

Mavis se recroquevilla dans le lit alors qu'il la tenait par les épaules en lui chantant une berceuse. Elle pleurait dans le noir. Il la serra contre lui d'une sourire joyeux.

\- Je t'aime tellement ma petite princesse rien qu'à moi. Je ne laisserais personne venir te chercher.

Elle sanglota franchement alors qu'il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle voulut hurler mais sa bouche ne fit aucun son. Elle était en transe. " _Papa, papa, viens me chercher je t'en prie ! Pardonne-moi !_ " Pensa-t-elle en boucle alors qu'elle était dans un enfer psychologique intense.

Le lendemain, deuxième jour de captivité, Jack et Harold reprirent l'entreprise de briser une planche. Ils avaient passé la nuit à trembler après cette chanson. Pauvre Mavis, il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne l'élimine ! Mais le bois ne céda pas d'un pouce. Harold décida de tirer sur une étagère au sol pour en extraire un morceau de métal. Jack l'aida mais leur force était au plus bas.

Jack se laissa choir au sol avec défaitisme.

\- J'ai trop faim...

Harold approuva en se tenant les bras. Il remarqua le tueur bouger puis fermer une porte à clef avant de lui même faire claquer une porte. Le brun analysa la situation.

\- On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

Jack mit un moment avant que son esprit ne veuille calculer.

\- Euh Samedi, vu qu'on a quitté l'école jeudi soir et qu'on s'est fait kidnapper dans un même temps. Pourquoi ?

\- On a bien affaire à quelqu'un qui travaille pour l'école. C'est encore plus horrible à imaginer.

\- Comment ça ?

Harold se tourna vers le blanc.

\- Hier il est venu nous voir le matin très tôt pour nous enfermer définitivement ici. Ensuite on a plus rien entendu jusqu'en fin d'après-midi où l'homme balayait. Il devait bien être cinq heures du soir. Quant à aujourd'hui à nouveau l'homme s'en va. Il a enfermé Mavis dans une pièce. Il va revenir à midi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

\- Oh mais oui ! Le samedi matin la plupart des adultes se réunissent pour prévoir la semaine suivante ! Ceci dit le mec pourrait tout aussi bien avoir un boulot normal qui finit le samedi midi aussi.

Harold haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai mais avec tout ce qu'on a comme indices depuis le début de toute cette affaire, il est maintenant quasiment sûr que le tueur travaille à l'école. Mavis le connait en plus, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle tente de le raisonner. Si seulement elle pouvait nous dire son nom ! On ne voit pas son visage d'ici en plus.

\- Si seulement oui... Enfin ça changerait rien à la situation précaire qui est la nôtre.

Les deux déglutirent. Leur ventre criait si fort. Ils avaient si faim ! Ils décidèrent de continuer à détruire l'étagère de métal avec violence. C'était une action totalement désespérée.

Mavis de son côté, se leva du lit. Elle avait du mal à marcher avec cette nouvelle robe volumineuse qu'il lui avait mis ce matin. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte en tirant dessus. Bloquée.

\- Papa... Pleura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux partir loin de ce taré ! Je ne veux pas le revoir nu. Qu'il me serre dans ses bras ou qu'il me force à manger... Qu'il me frappe... Pitié...

Elle s'acharna sur la porte en hurlant. Jack et Harold l'entendirent plus bas. Elle se mit à tambouriner.

\- Papa ! Sors-moi de là ! J'ai peur ! Il va revenir !

Elle s'égosilla inutilement en larmes. Son cœur meurtri. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle ne voulait plus, c'était horrible.

\- Je veux partir !

Se motivant une dernière fois, l'enfant regarda la pièce vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une fenêtre condamnée et une armoire en lambeaux. Elle l'ouvrit mais elle était entièrement vide hormis les robes qu'il semblait collectionner. Il y en avait au moins une vingtaine. Elle recula de peur et s'étala sur le sol. Là elle entendit les deux garçons hurler à leur tour.

\- JACK ! JACKKKKK !

Mavis fronça les sourcils. Un ami était là ! Il l'aiderait ! Elle remonta sa robe et fonça vers la porte avec son épaule. Chose qu'elle avait prévu d'essayer de toute manière. Elle se fit horriblement mal mais recommença. Il fallait agir avant son retour ! Après une trentaine de coups la vieille porte céda. Heureusement qu'elle était en mauvais état. Le grand boom fit peur aux garçons. La jeune enfant souffrait. Elle resta au sol un moment avant de se relever.

Elle boitilla dans les couloirs de cet énorme et étrange chalet abandonné. La plupart des vitres étaient condamnées. Quand elle croisa la baignoire du regard elle s'effondra au sol en tremblant. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Non elle ne voulait pas revivre ça !

\- NON ! Hurla-t-elle de terreur.

\- MAVIS ! MAVIS OU ES-TU ?!

La jeune leva la tête et se releva en courant.

\- JACK !

Elle chercha partout d'où provenait la voix de son ami. Celui-ci tambourinait sur le plafond.

Mavis chercha dans la cuisine, dans une pièce vide, dans un placard puis atterrit au salon où elle remarqua la neige tomber dehors avec violence. Elle se bloqua un instant avant de sentir le sol trembler. Elle regarda les planches et remarqua des yeux bleu cyan et vert émeraude le regarder. Elle hurla.

\- C'est moi ! Cria Jack.

\- Et moi aussi, répliqua Harold.

\- Qu...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là en bas ?

Elle pleurait toujours, apeurée.

\- Le jour où il t'a enlevée il en a fait de même pour nous. Harold était dans les parages.

\- Ouais, je ... Me promenais quand je me suis fais agresser.

Elle avala l'histoire avec surprise.

\- Mavis, tu dois retirer ce qui bloque la trappe et nous aider ! On te fera sortir de là c'est promis !

-O...Oui tout de suite !

Elle chercha ce qui gênait dans la pièce et trouva une lourde armoire posée sur la trappe.

\- Je pourrais jamais, sanglota-t-elle. Elle est trop lourde...

\- Essaye ! L'encouragea le brun.

Mavis prit sa respiration puis se mit à pousser de ses bras de petite fille. Elle y mit toute ses forces, essayant de pousser avec ses pieds également.

\- Courage, tu vas y arriver ! Dit Jack.

\- C'est...trop...lourd... !

Reprenant son souffle elle tenta à nouveau. Mais il était clair qu'une enfant n'y arriverait jamais. Elle s'effondra sur l'armoire.

\- Je suis nulle, je n'y arrive pas...

Les garçons se fixèrent dans le sous-sol. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient.

\- Alors va t'en Mavis ! Fuis sans nous !

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- NON ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser derrière avec lui !

\- On va s'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas ! Va chercher de l'aide auprès de nos parents. Auprès de ton père !

A l'évocation de son patriarche Mavis se sentit encore plus triste. Mais elle abdiqua et se leva.

\- Je reviens vite ! Ne vous en faîtes pas !

\- On t'attendra, dirent-ils ensemble.

Mavis souleva à nouveau ses jupons et fila à toute allure. Son dernier espoir de survivre. Elle testa toutes les portes mais elles étaient closes. Revenant en arrière elle brisa la vitre du salon avec un morceau de bois qui trainait. Elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises. Elle était vidée. Elle monta sur un évier et sauta dans la neige. Entre le froid et la fatigue, l'expérience n'en fut que plus cruelle. Elle s'était fait mal au bras en passant. Tremblante et mortifiée elle se releva et courut en se tenant le bras. Jack et Harold priaient dans leur coin. Si elle n'y arrivait pas ils étaient tous condamnés.

Ils attendirent. Des heures durant qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Jack ne tenait pas en place malgré la faiblesse.

\- On ne lui a même pas demandé qui c'était... Bon sang... J'espère qu'elle va y arriver ! Qu'on en sauve au moins une...

Harold approuva. Le regard un peu vague. Il rêvait d'un bon steak de bœuf en sauce. Deux jours sans manger c'était un calvaire.

* _BAM_ *

La porte s'ouvrit en grand faisant trembler la maison. Des cris se firent entendre. Des cris de jeune fille. Jack se laissa tomber à genoux alors qu'Harold se redressa en larmes.

\- Non...

\- LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI, JE VEUX RENTRER !

Mavis se fit pousser au sol avec violence. Le tueur referma la porte, il était hors de lui. Il venait de trouver des traces de sang au sol près de l'école et de la chopper en train de patiner dans le sol pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa petite sœur puisse le trahir ainsi.

\- Tu es une vilaine fille ! TRES VILAINE ! On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes ainés ? Tu me déçois, moi qui te prenais pour une fille bien ! J'ai dû me tromper dans mon choix !

Là il se mit à la battre violemment. Sous les hurlements de Mavis les garçons se bouchèrent les oreilles en se balançant au sol. Bon sang, ils n'auraient jamais dû l'encourager à partir.

\- Jusqu'à quand vais-je donc commettre des erreurs ?! Sanglota Jack. J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre!

Le tueur ne l'entendit même pas crier tellement il se vidait de sa colère.

\- Il va la tuer, pleura Harold, il va la tuer devant nous. C'est comme ça qu'elles meurent à chaque fois !

\- NE LA TUEZ PAS ! Gueula Jack par le trou. NE LA TUEZ PAS !

Le sang gicla sur les murs alors qu'une dent vola plus loin en un bruit de craquement invivable. Il respira un coup lorsqu'il entendit l'autre prisonnier. Il regarda le sol où Jack hurlait toujours.

\- Merde... J'ai failli la buter...

Mavis était inconsciente sur le sol. Gisant de sang, de larmes et de salive. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un grand soupir.

\- Faut que je me calme.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la jeta dans la baignoire. Elle était toujours frigorifiée. Il mit de l'eau chaude et la laissa là. Les bras ballant dans le vide. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et s'assit sur son lit. Il entendait toujours les deux autres brailler et pleurer. Il n'en eut cure. Ils mourraient bientôt de toute façon. Mais sans l'intervention de Jack il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu s'arrêter. C'était mauvais. Peut-être devrait-il se concentrer sur son second choix de proie. Raiponce Corona Gothel. Oui c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire car Mavis était trop désobéissante et trop cassée.

\- Faut que je réfléchisse...

Le soir venu, Mavis reprit connaissance. Elle avait mal partout et se crispa au moindre mouvement. Elle était nue sur le lit avec une couverture sur elle.

\- Tu as été une très méchante sœur, entendit-elle tonner en paniquant. J'ai dû te corriger mais sache que je ne suis pas très patient. Si tu continues à me défier tu finiras par rejoindre ta mère dans les cieux.

Mavis trembla. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler tant sa mâchoire était douloureuse. Elle ne put que remarquer que son corps tendait vers le bleu-violet. Elle remarqua aussi des bandages à quelques endroits. C'était un cauchemar sans fin !

Pourtant l'homme se calma. Il la regarda un long moment.

\- Dors, tu dois récupérer. Mais tu es sur la sellette crois-moi. J'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Mavis frissonna. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Lui continua de la contempla toute la nuit. Pensif.

Au troisième jour, Jack et Harold avaient perdu toutes leurs larmes et leur force. Déshydratés et affamés, ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps.

\- Mavis, s'exprima Jack dans un effort considérable. Elle se fait tuer au bout de combien de jours ?

Harold tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux cernés.

\- Elle a été retrouvée le treize, donc cinq ou six jours. Je crois.

\- Mais à cause de nous elle mourra peut-être plus tôt. Je ne l'entends plus d'ailleurs.

\- Peut-être...

Ils étaient vidés de toute motivation ou optimisme. Au sol ils entendaient le tueur marcher. C'était dimanche après tout, il ne travaillait pas. Celui-ci fit même à manger et le duo souffra doublement de sentir ces odeurs alléchantes. Ils n'avaient même plus de bave pour saliver.

Pendant ce temps le tueur habilla sa _petite-sœur_ dans une robe de deuil. Il la trouvait très jolie et elle ne dit rien. Les yeux vagues et la douleur lui perçant la peau de toutes parts.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être gentille.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'entendait même plus. Il la dirigea au salon pour manger. Jack et Harold furent contents d'entendre les maigres bruits de pas de Mavis. Mais ils n'eurent pas la force d'aller voir. Ils ne tiendraient pas en équilibre sur l'étagère de toute façon.

Ils écoutèrent le tueur parler mielleusement à Mavis qui semblait être devenue une vraie poupée silencieuse. Elle mangeait sans le voir. Elle souffrait dans son regard. Le tueur commença à hésiter entre s'en débarrasser et prendre une nouvelle petite sœur ou continuer de former celle-ci. C'était un dur dilemme. Surtout si elle continuait d'être aussi amorphe. Il voulait une enfant souriante et joyeuse pas un cadavre vivant. Son regard s'assombrit. Il se mit à penser à Raiponce. Elle avait un sourire lumineux. Un vrai rayon de soleil ! C'est ce qu'il voulait à l'heure actuelle.

\- Va dans ta chambre et restes-y.

Mavis fut surprise et ne se fit pas prier pour partir. Laissant le tueur à ses sombres pensées. Elle se colla dans le lit et continua de trembler. Les larmes ne coulant plus.

A nouveau la nuit. Jack et Harold rampaient en essayant de trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse les maintenir en vie. De si jeunes corps ne pourraient tenir éternellement sans eau ni nourriture. C'est à ce moment que le brun trouva une canalisation humide au plafond. Il se décida à se lever devant un Jack surpris. Il le fit tirer sur l'étagère pour le déplacer en dessous.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Soif...

Il monta dessus sans vraiment tenir debout et attrapa la canalisation. Elle était humide et moite. Il la lécha pour en récolter les gouttes ce qui répugna Jack violemment.

\- Ah mais tu es dégoûtant !

Il voulut vomir mais rien ne sortit. Tout comme leurs petits besoins, ils n'en avaient fait que le premier jour dans un coin. Mais depuis plus rien.

Harold lui sourit pourtant.

\- C'est horrible mais je te jure que ça fait du bien à la gorge. C'est mieux que rien...

Jack eut un frisson et Harold descendit quand il eut fini. Le blanc se força à en faire de même de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et malgré ses mouvements de régurgitation, il sentit avec bonheur les gouttes couler sur sa langue. A son tour il eut un maigre sourire. C'était pitoyable mais ils feraient n'importe quoi pour survivre encore un peu. Pour essayer, encore et vainement de trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

Au quatrième jour, le onze décembre, la neige se fit beaucoup plus présente. Elle tomba en rafale. Jack le voyait depuis le sol dans le trou du plancher. C'était d'un blanc éclatant. Un blanc qui lui avait toujours porté malheur... Sa faim devint invivable. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Ses yeux se fermaient par moments. De même qu'Harold. Ils n'entendaient plus qu'au loin le tueur qui marchait et parlait ainsi qu'une Mavis qui semblait hors d'atteinte.

Jack regarda Harold qui lui sourit à son tour. Pas besoin de parler, tant qu'il était avec son meilleur ami. Tout irait bien. Même la mort serait douce avec lui. Et inversement. Au moins n'étaient-ils plus chamaillés comme par le passé. C'était déjà beau.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une poupée sans vie, souris-moi ma sœur !

Jack regarda le plancher. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. L'heure du supplice olfactif.

Mavis ne souriait pas. Elle regardait le sol avec terreur. Elle se sentait fiévreuse de surcroit et vraiment mal en point. Déjà qu'il avait encore dormi avec elle. Pris un bain... Coiffée... Habillée... Tant de traumatismes qui s'ancrèrent en elle.

\- Tu es vraiment une déception. Ce que je regrette de t'avoir choisie. Je te pensais adorable et intelligente. Mais tu n'es qu'une ratée.

Mavis déglutit. Il allait peut-être la libérer ?

\- Je vais devoir me passer de toi. Tu me comprends ? J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autres. Une vraie petite sœur souriante et adorable. Elle n'attend que moi pour voler à son secours. De toute façon cette fille est déjà condamnée, elle mourra si je n'interviens pas.

La jeunette ne comprenait pas. Son esprit tournait dans le vide. Mais Jack compris qu'il parlait de Raiponce. Même si certaines choses comme le fait qu'elle était déjà condamnée le perturbait.

\- Je veux...rentrer... Déclara Mavis avec un regard suppliant vers le sol.

Le tueur soupira.

\- C'est ta réponse ? Je vais donc devoir t'envoyer auprès de ta mère. C'est bien dommage.

\- N...Non! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu me connais après tout.

Il lui sourit et craqua ses doigts.

\- Non pitié ! NON !

Mavis se réfugia sur le sol en rampant vers la porte de sortie. L'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'attacha sur la chaise. Il la fit belle pour le jour de sa mort.

\- Voilà tu es parfaite. Je vais chercher de quoi te tuer en douceur. Je ne suis pas un monstre ! De la mort au rat devrait faire l'affaire. Je n'aime pas me salir les mains, je l'avoue.

L'homme sortit en claquant la porte. Mavis hurla de détresse.

\- JACK ! HAROLD !

Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux avec terreur. Ils se forcèrent à se mettre sur les genoux.

\- M...Mavis...

Jack leva la tête vers le trou du plancher. Il entendit une porte claquer avec force, de nouveaux cris puis des gros bruits de pas. Son regard devint flou. Pourtant il entendit une voix étrangement familière.

\- Jack ! Réponds-moi! Jack...

La voix douce se perdit dans le néant.


	12. Chp 12 : Tristesse infinie

**Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture :) On change un peu de point de vue !**

 **...**

Chapitre 12 : Tristesse infinie

Le jeudi soir, alors que la nuit tombait, Raiponce Corona Gothel et Mérida Dunbroch courraient dans les rues sombres. La blonde angoissait à chaque seconde qui passait où elle imaginait sa belle-mère fulminer de son absence. La curiosité la tiraillait au sujet des garçons mais d'un autre côté elle le regrettait déjà. De temps à autre elle s'arrêtait en hésitant à faire demi-tour. Mérida la rassurait à chaque fois.

\- Allez, viens, elle va juste te punir, ce sera pareil pour moi ! De toute façon c'est déjà trop tard. Dit-elle confiante. Allez, Ils sont sûrement partis vers le centre ville.

\- ... Oui. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont dans la tête.

\- Je déteste être mise à l'écart. Ils vont m'entendre !

La jeune blonde approuva en continuant sa recherche visuelle. Astoria ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Jamais elle n'avait désobéi ainsi. Pourtant son esprit vogua sur Jack et son étrange comportement avec Harold. Il était si bizarre récemment.

\- Rah ça m'énerve, susurra-t-elle pour elle-même. Un peu de courage, Raiponce !

Elle se donna une claque et rejoignit Mérida plus en avant. Celle-ci lui sourit. Pour la rouquine elle se fichait bien d'Elinor et de ses remontrances. Elle ferait ce qu'elle aurait envie, point final. Elle était surtout furieuse d'avoir perdu la trace des garçons qui courraient vraiment vite. Il faut dire qu'elle avait attendu que Raiponce se décide... Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle pensait que la blonde était juste une fille trop gentille et obéissante. Elle ne comprenait pas la vraie nature de Gothel.

Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent plus loin dans la ville. Elles fouillèrent les boutiques, leur base secrète aux abords de la forêt et les ruelles connues du Big Four pour être amusantes. Mérida commençait à perdre patience. Elle regarda Raiponce frissonner en se serrant dans son manteau.

\- Mince, je croyais les trouver plus facilement que ça... Je suis désolée, Blondie... Tout ça pour rien...

\- Attends, il reste encore des endroits où on n'a pas cherché ! Comme le parc par exemple.

\- Oh oui ! Mais il est à l'autre bout de la ville. On aurait peut-être dû commencer par là.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Mérida retrouva sa motivation et fonça dans l'autre sens. Blondie eut un rire tendre envers son amie et la suivit. Elle commençait peu à peu à oublier ce qui l'attendait en rentrant. Puis la rouquine avait raison, tant qu'à rentrer tard autant ne pas s'occuper de l'heure. Elles se mirent à courir dans le froid piquant de la nuit pour rejoindre le parc de jeu.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront toujours là ? S'exprima la blonde proche du lieu. Il va bientôt être minuit, ils ont déjà dû rentrer...

\- Si c'est ça je les choppe demain matin et je leur fais cracher la vérité.

Raiponce approuva d'un nouveau rire. Mérida était une vraie tornade.

Arrivant à la hauteur des petits bois qui surplombaient le parc, Mérida et Raiponce se stoppèrent en entendant un hurlement. Elles se regardèrent inquiètes car c'était la voix de Mavis puis de Jack. En trombe elles filèrent vers l'entrée. C'est aux portes de celle-ci que Mérida se plaqua contre le mur en tirant sur son amie. Elle lui plaqua la bouche d'où Raiponce mourut de peur. Leurs cœurs battirent à la chamade quand un homme tout de noir vêtu passa à côté d'elles. Le duo se renfonça entre les grilles et un poteau. Elles fixèrent la personne qui portait les deux garçons sur le dos pour les mettre dans un coffre de voiture. Puis il revint d'où Raiponce ne sentait plus ses jambes. Son monde sembla s'écrouler en quelques secondes. Elle assistait à un enlèvement ! Mérida ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elles se montraient ce serait fini pour elles. Si elles appelaient à l'aide dans ces rues vides elles courraient à leur perte. Elles ne pouvaient qu'attendre... La rouquine garda donc sa prise sur Raiponce pour ne pas qu'elle craque.

L'homme revint avec Mavis dans les bras. Il la berçait et lui embrassa le front avec tendresse. Etait-ce un proche de l'enfant ? Se demanda Raiponce. Non clairement il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un de gentil. Il la déposa à l'arrière de sa voiture puis il démarra et fila vers les bois. Une fois seules, Raiponce et Mérida reprirent leur souffle. La blonde s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on vient de voir un kidnapping ?! Hurla Mérida.

\- Je crois bien oui... C'était bien Jack et Harold hein ?

\- Oui... Que faisaient-ils ici aussi tard avec Mavis ?!

\- Peut-être qu'ils voulaient encore se rapprocher d'elle...

\- Mais et nous on compte pour du beurre ? S'emporta la rouquine. On pourrait former un Big Five s'ils le veulent vraiment mais de là à nous mettre à l'écart ! C'est dégueulasse !

Raiponce déglutit.

\- C'est vrai. Mais là il y a urgence, Mérida. Ils sont en danger !

La jeune rousse se reprit.

\- Ouais... Tu as raison. On doit les suivre !

\- QUOI ?!

\- On doit découvrir la planque du kidnappeur et en informer nos parents !

\- Tu es folle ! On va plutôt voir nos parents et les laisser agir !

\- Il sera peut-être déjà trop tard !

\- Et si on se fait attraper nous aussi ? C'est stupide on doit vite aller prévenir ta maman !

Mérida grommela. Mais elle se demandait si en effet elle serait capable de réussir à sauver ses amis sans l'aide des adultes.

\- Bon d'accord. On va chez moi.

Blondie lui sourit et approuva. Il était hors de question de demander l'aide d'Astoria. Elle ne ferait rien. Voir pire elle en serait contente.

\- Suis-moi.

Mérida reprit la route vers chez elle. Raiponce la suivit non sans commencer à ressentir de la fatigue. Elles courraient depuis plus de cinq heures au moins.

Chez Mérida elle y était déjà allée tout comme les garçons. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas trop s'amuser à cause de l'ordre établi, ça restait une belle maison vivante. Surtout avec les triplés, les trois petits frères de la jeune rousse. On sentait que sa mère était souvent dépassée par la situation. Tout comme son père Fergus Dunbroch.

Dès leur arrivée à l'ouverture de leur grille, Elinor sortit de la maison et arriva en furie.

\- MERIDA DUNBROCH ! OU ETAIS-TU PASSEE ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! J'allais appeler la police !

Mérida déglutit et se prit une claque monumentale. Sa peau blanche rougit avec violence. Raiponce se recula.

\- R...Raiponce Gothel ! Je ne vous aurais pas cru ainsi. C'est encore ma fille qui vous a entrainée dans ses histoires. J'ai tellement honte ! Si honte d'elle.

Fergus arriva à son tour l'air noir.

\- Jeune fille tu va être sévèrement punie crois-moi ! Tu dépasses les bornes.

La rousse attendit la fin du sermon qui dura des minutes durant où Raiponce ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'imaginait même pas retrouver Astoria...

\- Maintenant tu vas filer dans ta chambre et y rester jusqu'à demain matin. Tu seras punie tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu aies compris la leçon !

\- Mais maman, l'interrompit-elle enfin. On est rentrées tard pour une bonne raison ! On a failli se faire enlever !

Ce mensonge, Mérida le trouvait impeccable au vu de la situation. Raiponce n'en redit rien, elle comptait faire la même chose à Gothel. Même si ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

\- Comment ?!

Elinor changea de visage, inquiète.

\- Un homme nous courrait après, continua la menteuse qui avait l'art de jouer avec les mots. On a réussi à lui échapper mais il a fini par enlever Jack, Harold et Mavis au parc ! Il faut prévenir la police, maman !

Elinor commença à douter de la véracité de la situation.

\- Mérida, tu ne me mens pas j'espère, c'est très grave ce que tu me dis là !

\- Je te le jure ! Hein, Raiponce !

La blonde sursauta.

\- Heu, oui ! Ils sont en danger ! Il faut les aider !

La blonde étant une valeur sûre pour Elinor - Et elle espérait toujours qu'elle puisse faire un peu changer Mérida dans son caractère, elle paniqua. Elle courut vers sa fille pour la prendre dans les bras.

\- Oh, ma chérie je suis désolée de t'avoir enguirlandée comme ça ! C'était à la sortie de l'école ?

\- Oui...

\- Mon dieu ! Fergus, va prévenir les autorités ! Vite !

\- J'y cours ma chérie !

\- Viens, Raiponce.

La blonde s'approcha et elle la prit aussi dans les bras.

\- Pauvres petites.

Mérida lui fit un clin d'œil mais Raiponce fit la moue. Le mensonge n'était pas son fort même si la fin de l'histoire était véridique. Pourtant la blonde profita de cette étreinte. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça à part avec son père. Etant donné que sa maman était morte à l'accouchement et qu'Astoria ne lui montrait aucun geste maternel... Elle eut un maigre sourire. Quelle chaleur, quelle joie de se sentir aimée.

Elinor les fit donc rentrer dans la maison en leur préparant un chocolat chaud.

\- Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit, je ne veux pas que les triplés se réveillent, susurra la mère de famille.

Les filles approuvèrent et restèrent seules un moment dans la cuisine à siroter le chocolat. C'était plutôt agréable.

\- Je suis tellement douée pour mes histoires, s'exprima la rouquine en faisant attention à ne pas parler trop fort.

\- Je ne savais plus où me mettre, lui répliqua Raiponce rougissante.

\- Je gère ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faut garder cette version. Je ne veux pas finir punie à vie moi.

Raiponce approuva sombrement. Son amie était vraiment un cas désespéré.

La blonde commença à trembler.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Jack, Mavis et Harold ?

\- Mais oui. Une fois les policiers sur l'affaire ils vont vite les retrouver. Et on sera là pour les soutenir. Et aussi pour leur faire cracher la vérité. Je l'ai toujours travers de la gorge.

Raiponce ne releva pas. C'était du Mérida tout craché ça. Elle tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse avec appréhension. Une chose la chiffonnait. Jack et Harold étaient bizarres ces derniers temps. Mavis était leur nouvelle amie depuis peu et voilà que tous les trois se faisaient enlever ensemble alors qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de crime grave dans leur ville jusqu'à présent. Alors que jamais les garçons n'avaient veillé tard dehors en pleine nuit. C'était un pur hasard peut-être, ou un enchainement de circonstances. Pourtant au fond d'elle-même Raiponce sentit que quelque chose clochait même si elle ne mettait pas le doigt dessus...

\- Les policiers sont là, Mérida ils veulent vous interroger, répliqua Elinor anxieuse. Tu as intérêt à être sage hein ?

\- Oui maman.

Les deux enfants entrèrent dans le salon. Raiponce se triturait les mains et s'assit à côté de son amie en face d'eux. Ce fut Mérida qui raconta les faits comme elle l'avait fait avec sa mère. Ils notèrent l'histoire dans leur carnet où Raiponce se sentit rouge pivoine. Mentir à des policiers... Elle était vraiment folle !

\- Je vois. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelques précisions ?

\- Des précisions ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Est-ce que vous avez bien vu si c'était un homme et non une femme ?

\- Oui il était grand, avec de gros pieds. Et surtout il n'avait pas de poitrine.

Elinor se massa les tempes. Mérida et son franc parler.

\- Il avait aussi les cheveux courts, commenta Raiponce qui osa enfin élever la voix. Il faisait nuit mais j'ai cru voir des petits cheveux dépasser de son bonnet. Des cheveux courts de garçon. Et une démarche aussi.

Mérida approuva et ils notèrent avec joie cette première information.

\- Avez-vous vu la couleur et la marque de la voiture ?

Mérida beuga. Non elle n'avait pas du tout regardé ça. Raiponce cogita quelques secondes.

\- J'ai juste vu qu'elle était de couleur sombre... Avec quatre portes.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non...

\- D'accord, c'est déjà bien. Ils sont donc partis vers la forêt ? Ou vers la ville ?

\- Moi il me semble que c'était la forêt, commenta la rouquine.

\- Oui moi aussi.

Ils approuvèrent.

\- Une dernière chose, avez-vous vu un détail, concernant l'homme ou la situation qui pourrait nous aider à le trouver ? N'importe quoi qui vous passe par la tête ?

Les jeunettes réfléchirent. Mérida ne voyait rien de spécial. Un mec en habits en noir qui enlève des enfants dans sa voiture comme dans les séries à la télévision. Il n'avait pas de tatouage ou de signe distinctif.

\- Moi je... S'exprima la blonde sous tous les regards. J'ai juste vu qu'il avait un trousseau de clefs à la ceinture. Un très gros trousseau avec plein plein de clefs. Ca faisait du bruit quand il se penchait... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce que j'ai vu...

\- Merci, c'est super les filles. On va retrouver vos amis, on le promet.

La blonde sentit les larmes monter et approuva. Mérida la prit contre elle pour lui caresser le dos. Elinor en fit de même. Encore une douce chaleur.

\- Ce soir tu dors ici, je vais appeler ta maman.

Raiponce ne redit rien. Elle regarda les policiers partir et donner des ordres. Ils allaient quadriller le secteur apparemment. Et chercher des traces dans le parc. Elle se sentit vidée. Elinor les envoya rapidement au lit d'où elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Mortes de fatigue, elles s'endormirent sur le champ.

Le lendemain matin, les informations ne parlaient que de ça. L'enlèvement de trois enfants de primaires dans le parc en pleine nuit. Deux personnes anonymes ayant aperçues la scène pour témoigner. Un scandale qui mit tous le monde en émoi! Il y eut des commentaires outrés comme quoi des enfants ne devraient pas se balader si tard la nuit. Et d'autres inquiets pour leurs petits qui n'étaient plus en sécurité.

\- L'école reste ouverte, répliqua Fergus en entrant dans la cuisine. Je vais vous y accompagner. Et je viendrais vous rechercher.

Les fillettes approuvèrent et continuèrent de manger. Elles se sentaient assez tristes de la situation et avaient peur d'entendre les policiers dire qu'en fait leurs amis avaient été tués. Elles savaient très bien ce que ça signifiait à leur âge. Surtout Raiponce... La mort était très dure pour elle.

Plus loin chez les Frost, la mère pleurait encore devant le téléphone fixe. Depuis l'appel des policiers elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Un choc brutal inattendu et imprévisible ! Comment cela pouvait leur arriver ? Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant une famille sans histoire et d'un coup on enlevait son fis après l'école. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elena la regarda à travers la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa maman. Surtout que son papa était encore en voyage d'affaires. La petite fit son sac d'école un peu perdue. Il paraitrait que Jack était en danger ? Elle ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Maman... Il va être l'heure d'aller à l'école.

\- Ma puce, sanglota-t-elle en essayant de se retenir. Tu n'irais pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Repose-toi.

\- Mais je veux y aller... Je veux voir mes amis.

\- Elena...

\- S'il te plait...

La mère abdiqua à son regard d'ange. Après tout elle serait peut-être mieux là-bas avec la sécurité renforcée que de voir sa mère dans cet état.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais je t'amène.

\- Ouais !

Elena sautilla et prit la main de sa maman dans la sienne sur le chemin. Elle regardait la neige tomber avec joie. Puis elle regarda la visage défait de sa maman. C'était bizarre tout ça.

\- Jack, il est où ?

La maman s'effondra à nouveau en larmes.

\- Il est chez un méchant monsieur ma chérie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les policiers le ramèneront à la maison.

\- ... Pourquoi il est là-bas ?

\- Il a été... enlevé. Ce pourquoi tu ne dois plus jamais sortir toute seule compris ?

Elena approuva en serrant la main de sa maman. Elle se sentit triste. Elle adorait son grand-frère plus que tout au monde.

\- Je veux le voir... J'espère qu'ils vont le ramener rapidement.

La maman continua de pleurer.

\- Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi...

A la grille des journalistes se tournèrent vers elle mais Hans de la sécurité les repoussa.

\- Respectez la vie privée ! Hurla-t-il. Laissez les enfants et les parents tranquilles !

Des policiers de garde intervinrent pour repousser une émeute. La mère s'approcha du gardien.

\- Merci mon dieu, vous me sauvez la vie. Je ne pourrais pas leur parler... Je n'y arriverais pas...

\- Je comprends, madame, c'est normal.

Il mit une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Ca doit être si dur de perdre son fils si subitement. Je me sens responsable, je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail de surveillance.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous le reprocher, vous avez toujours fait du bon travail. Ce fou devait attendre dans un coin pour essayer de les embraquer...

Hans lui sourit.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part. J'espère que vous tiendrez le coup.

\- S'il se fait tuer je ne m'en remettrais pas... Je ne peux pas l'imaginer...

Elle pleura avec ardeur dans les bras de Hans qui la réconforta. Celui-ci fixa Pitch au loin qui les regardait avec délice. Toujours le même celui-là. A aimer voir la peur et la tristesse des gens. Il n'avait pas de famille après tout, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Hans soupira en regardant les journalistes. Quelles bandes de vautours.

\- Bon je dois retourner à mon travail, dit-il en la laissant se décoller. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour protéger Elena et ses amies dans l'école.

\- Merci infiniment.

\- Courage.

Elle approuva et partit un peu dépitée. Les journalistes lui courraient après et elle fut tout de même interviewée. Même si ce fut court elle parla de sa douleur. Hans ferma les yeux et rentra dans l'école. Pitch le rejoignit.

\- Le directeur veut nous voir pour parler de protection.

\- Génial, j'ai que ça à faire moi.

\- Et moi donc. Enfin c'est assez amusant comme situation.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Ils se sourirent amicalement avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Frollo.

Plus tôt de ça, le père d'Harold était mortifié. Il passait à la télévision pour implorer à la personne de lui rendre son fils. Il était accompagné du père de Mavis qui utilisa le surnom Dracula pour ne pas que son vrai nom soit donné. Tous le monde l'appelait comme ça de toute façon. Ensemble ils firent de longs discours contre l'insécurité et le manque de policiers. Tout le monde les regarda avec tristesse et pitié. Pauvres pères célibataires qui perdaient leur unique enfant... C'était le pire comme situation. Plus de femme et plus d'enfants. Plus de possibilité d'en refaire non plus à moins de retrouver une épouse. C'était horrible.

\- Vous êtes le seul à me comprendre, s'exprima Dracula. J'ai promis à ma femme de protéger Mavis contre vents et marrées. Et pourtant... La voilà qui se fait enlever ! Je n'ai pas été assez ferme avec elle sur ses balades nocturnes... Je l'aimais trop pour lui faire ça. Et au final ça lui en a fait plus de mal que si j'avais été sévère. Oh comme je regrette !

Stoick lui donna des tapes dans le dos.

\- C'est dur d'élever des enfants, on ne peut pas toujours être après. Pourtant mon Harold à toujours été obéissant. C'est un coup dur de voir ça mais ça peut tomber sur n'importe qui ! Pas seulement parce que votre fille aimait les sorties la nuit. C'est ce kidnappeur qui est le coupable.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je pense que j'en suis aussi responsable en partie. Mavis est tout ce que j'ai !

\- A qui le dîtes-vous... Harold, mon unique petit... J'ai promis à ma femme Valka que je m'en occuperais bien quand elle est partie. Elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

Dracula et Stoick soupirèrent dans leurs larmes et leur douleur. Etre veuf était déjà dur, surtout avec un seul petit mais si en plus il disparaissait...

\- Et les parents Frost, ils s'en sortent ? Demanda Dracula après s'être calmé.

\- J'ai vu la mère en interview, elle est effondrée.

\- Tu penses, c'est une mère. Elle l'a porté et aimé de tout son cœur. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire ça. Et surtout pourquoi.

\- Moi non plus... J'espère qu'ils vont nous revenir en vie. Sinon je pense que la ville restera marquée à tout jamais. Tout comme nous.

Dracula approuva. Il sentait déjà des envies de suicide lui titiller le cerveau. Sans Mavis, sa princesse, il n'avait plus rien au monde. Pas de famille proche, juste des amis et connaissances de son hôtel. Pour Stoick c'était pareil. Même s'il était plus fort mentalement. Il songeait surtout à la vengeance s'il apprenait que son fils était mort.

Lors du midi, à la cantine, l'histoire était sur toutes les lèvres. Les connaissances du Big Four et de Mavis se réunirent à une table pour en parler. Mérida expliquait pour la cinquantième fois ce qu'elle avait vu pendant que Raiponce restait dans son coin à cogiter.

\- Mon dieu, c'est horrible ! J'espère que ça ne nous arrivera jamais, déclara Elsa en prenant Anna contre elle.

\- On ne risque plus rien il y a des policiers partout, déclara la cadette.

\- Oh tu sais avec un kidnappeur il faut se méfier, lui répondit-elle.

\- Tu es une vraie trouillarde Elsa.

\- Pas du tout ! Je suis juste responsable.

Anna tira la langue à Elena qui eut un petit rire. Elle venait de pleurer quand une amie lui avait dit que Jack était peut-être mort et donc parti dans le ciel. Elle ne voulait pas ça !

\- Ca va, Melody ? Si tu veux pleurer tu le peux, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était tes nouveaux amis, répliqua Ariel à sa petite sœur.

\- Ca va... Dit-elle sans joie. Mais en plus d'apprendre ça je suis en train de perdre Jim. J'en ai vraiment marre des garçons.

\- Oh ? Le Hawkins ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il me fait la tête parce que je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et que je pense à eux. Il dit que je suis naïve et simplette. Il m'énerve !

Ariel cogita.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont bêtes les garçons. Essaye de te réconcilier avec lui.

\- J'ai pas envie. Il n'a qu'à bouder dans son coin. Pour une fois que j'ai des amis.

\- Et j'en suis contente, ils sont dans ma classe, je peux t'affirmer qu'ils sont gentils.

Melody lui fit un petit sourire. Elle oublia un peu Jim et mangea. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement son coup de colère. Quitte à ne plus lui parler pendant des jours entiers.

Le soir, tous les parents attendaient à la grille. Elena sauta dans les bras de sa mère aux yeux rougis. Les journalistes l'attendaient au carrefour suivant car Hans veillait toujours à bien les éloigner de l'école. Ca l'insupportait toute cette agitation pour une simple histoire d'enlèvement. Il fit signe aux parents qu'il connaissait qui lui sourirent. Melody et Ariel retrouvèrent le père Triton. Lui aussi avait perdu sa femme très tôt. A croire que les pères célibataires étaient très courants dans cette ville. Du coup il s'identifiait aux autres et cela le mina. Il espéra qu'on les retrouve rapidement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre une de ses précieuses petites filles.

Elsa et Anna trouvèrent les bras réconfortants de leurs parents. Les deux petites se prirent par la main avec joie. Elles étaient fusionnelles. Quelques parents se mirent à discuter sur cette histoire avant de rentrer rapidement. Ils ne voulaient pas trainer trop tard avec ce kidnappeur dans les parages. Mérida et Raiponce se firent raccompagner à leur tour par Fergus. Le père ramenait la blonde chez elle. Celle-ci tremblait comme une feuille de revoir Astoria qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas donné signe de vie.

Arrivés devant la grande maison, Mérida lui fit une accolade ainsi que Fergus. Elle ne voulait plus les quitter. Si seulement elle pouvait vivre chez la rouquine... Elle rêvait d'avoir une vraie mère comme Elinor. Et inversement pour la grande dame qui aurait voulu une fille un peu plus calme... Raiponce avala sa salive et rentra par la grille. Les deux autres lui firent au revoir. Elle les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent dans la rue. Puis elle soupira.

\- Papa... J'ai peur...

De sa petite main, elle tourna la poignée de la porte et entra. Il y avait la télévision qui tournait en boucle. Astoria était sur le canapé. Elle se leva doucement. Raiponce referma la porte et se dépêcha de se diriger vers l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre.

Astoria l'intercepta.

\- Ingrate, on ne dit même pas bonjour ! Alors qu'on déserte la maison ? Sans prévenir ?!

\- J...J'étais chez Mérida... Après avoir failli être enlevée...

\- Oui je sais ! ET CA ME MET HORS DE MOI ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT CENT FOIS DE NE PAS TRAINER SUR LE CHEMIN DU RETOUR ?! Ne m'écoutes-tu donc jamais ?!

Elle lui donna une grande claque qui la fit tomber sur le sol. Puis elle se saisit du bâton en métal de la cheminé.

\- Non pitié ! Pitié ! Je n'y peux rien, on m'a couru après !

\- Menteuse ! Je suis sûre que tu trainais avec ta copine ! Il était bien tard pour que j'avale cette histoire ! Tu mérites une grande punition. TON UNIQUE DEVOIR EST DE RESTER A LA MAISON.

Elle se mit à la battre à coups de barre de fer. Raiponce hurla de douleur de son petit corps fragile. Martelée de coups, elle pleurait en silence. Gothel ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux. Raiponce se recroquevilla avec une douleur abominable dans son corps. La belle-mère fut contente de voir quelle n'avait pas tapé le visage. Ne surtout pas laisser de traces.

\- File dans ta chambre, tu es consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et tu ne mangeras pas ce soir.

\- D'accord...

Raiponce fila dans les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Elle rampa sous son lit en prenant sa couette et y campa le reste de la nuit en pleurs. Elle avait si mal. Au cœur et au corps.

\- Papa... Dépêche-toi de guérir je t'en prie... Et pitié. Jack reviens-moi... Sans toi je n'ai personne à qui parler... Harold...Mavis...

Elle se laissa aller dans sa couette en priant pour que quelqu'un la sauve de cet enfer perpétuel.

Le vendredi, la journée fut comme la précédente. Les parents amenèrent leurs petits et revinrent les chercher le soir. La police patinait car le kidnappeur ne laissait aucune trace. La forêt était pourtant ratissée de fond en comble. Mérida continuait de parler de l'histoire de l'enlèvement alors que Raiponce se murait dans le silence. Elle se déclara malade pour le cours de gym comme Gothel le lui avait dit ce matin. Elle était trop mal en point pour en faire. Elle rentra avec Mérida sur le retour et ses parents. Gothel ne se donnait pas la peine de venir la chercher ce qui rendit Elinor folle de colère. Elle essaya de discuter avec Astoria mais celle-ci l'envoya paitre " _Ce ne sont pas vos affaires_ " eut-elle dit en claquant la porte. Elinor avait maudit cette femme tout le long du retour devant une Mérida enfin d'accord avec elle. Quant aux parents concernés par l'affaire, ils passaient leur temps à déprimer et à faire des interviews. Chaque soir ils attendaient près du combiné et pourtant ils ne recevaient aucun appel... S'enfonçant dans le désespoir.

Le samedi, Raiponce alla voir son père à l'hôpital. Elle lui raconta l'histoire à son tour. Il semblait triste et apeuré.

\- Ma puce, ça va aller, Astoria te protègera. Et tes amis reviendront j'en suis certain.

\- J'ai si peur d'apprendre qu'ils sont partis comme maman...

L'homme se redressa avec difficulté et la prit dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer le samedi. Même la douleur sur son corps à ce contact ne lui fit rien. Elle était heureuse. Avec son père c'était un autre monde. Oui un paradis, court mais si intense.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- ... Je fais tout pour, ma chérie, je veux revenir auprès de mes deux chéries.

Il lui caressa la tête mais eut un regard assez sombre que Raiponce ne remarqua pas.

\- Oui ! Je te préparerais plein de gâteaux ! Et des peintures ! Et des dessins !

Elle s'excita ce qui fit plaisir à voir. Le père eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai bien hâte de voir tout ça...

Il se mit à tousser violement en crachant du sang. Raiponce prit peur.

\- Désolé, ce n'est rien... Rien du tout ne t'en fais pas.

La blonde eut du mal à avaler le mensonge mais elle préféra se rassurer. Son père ne pouvait pas lui mentir, c'était son père. Son héros.

Après une bonne discussion qui la mit de bonne humeur, Astoria entra à son tour et Raiponce préféra aller dans le couloir. L'homme prit la main de sa seconde épouse.

\- J'espère que tout va bien avec Raiponce à la maison. Je compte sur toi pour la protéger de ce kidnappeur.

Astoria lui sourit avec un faux amour dégoulinant.

\- Bien sûr, mon petit cœur. C'est un vrai ange. Elle aime beaucoup rester étudier dans sa chambre, c'est incroyable. Une crème. Et j'ai eu si peur en apprenant qu'elle avait failli se faire enlever ! Alors que je venais pour la chercher...

Elle fit un regard choqué et outré. Le père approuva.

\- Moi aussi en voyant les informations j'ai eu bien peur. Mais je sais que tu feras tout pour la protéger et l'aimer.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Et toi, chéri, comment vas-tu ? Mieux ?

Elle le sonda. Il soupira.

\- Non... Je te dois la vérité mais c'est de pire en pire. A chaque fois que je commence à aller mieux je fais une rechute... Les médecins ne comprennent pas. Ils disent qu'avec mes médicaments je devrais normalement pouvoir au moins me lever. Et pourtant c'est comme si je ne prenais rien. Comme si c'était même pire qu'avant. Ils changent souvent les doses ou le genre de cachets pourtant. C'est comme si mon corps rejetait leur effet. Il semble que mes poumons soient atteints par de l'asthme chronique maintenant. Je ne comprends plus rien... On dirait que je suis condamné à ne pas m'en sortir.

\- C'est affreux... J'espère que les médecins vont trouver ce que tu as !

\- Moi aussi, ils n'en ont toujours aucune idée concrète.

\- Mince alors... Je vais prier pour toi, tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis sûre.

Elle lui prit les mains d'un sourire. Il lui sourit à son tour.

\- Avec ton soutien et celui de ma princesse du soleil, ça devrait aller.

\- Bien sûr, compte sur nous.

Astoria remarqua le sang sur son menton. Elle sourit encore plus. Puis elle se leva et lui servit un verre d'eau. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants d'où elle y versa une poudre inodore et incolore.

\- Tiens bois un coup. Ca te fera du bien à la gorge sèche.

\- Merci, chérie, tu aimes toujours à ce que je ne manque pas d'eau.

\- Oui... J'y tiens beaucoup.

Elle eut un petit rire puis le regarda boire son verre avec délice.

\- Je te laisse un peu avec ta fille je vais faire des courses, je t'aime mon cœur.

\- Moi aussi.

Les deux s'embrassèrent puis Raiponce put retrouver son père. Elle parla pendant des heures et des heures.

Pendant ce temps Astoria se rendit chez un ami. Elle frappa à la porte. Il lui ouvrit d'un grand sourire.

\- Comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

\- Oui je viens de verser la dernière dose.

\- Et alors, comment il va ?

\- De pire en pire. Donc de mieux en mieux.

Les deux eurent un rire complice. Astoria s'assit à la table habituelle et il lui servit un cognac. Elle s'en délecta avec ravissement. L'homme lui posa quatre petits sachets sur la table.

\- Voilà tu devrais tenir un bon mois avec ça.

\- Tu es génial. Je me demande comment tu peux en fabriquer autant.

\- J'ai plein de plantes derrière chez moi. J'aime à expérimenter toutes sortes de chose.

\- Comme toujours tu ne changes pas.

\- Toi non plus ma chère Astoria.

Ils rirent et trinquèrent jusqu'à tard le soir. Parlant de beaucoup de choses.

\- Bon je dois aller chercher la petite.

\- En parlant d'elle, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui mais je dois attendre que son père meure avant. C'est la condition.

\- Alors dépêche-toi de le tuer.

\- Facile à dire, il faut que ça paraisse naturel si je ne veux pas d'autopsie. Allez, on se revoit plus tard.

\- A plus tard. Essaye de ne pas trop effrayer les gens sur la route.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Pitch moi.

L'homme rit :

\- Je le prends comme un compliment. J'aime être moi.

Elle gloussa et claqua la porte. Laissant le sombre personnage dans son rire d'amusement.


	13. Chp 13 : Un tout petit pas

**Hey ! Non je ne suis pas morte ne vous inquiétez pas mdr.**  
 **Je suis en train de travailler sur la suite maintenant que j'ai fini mon projet de collaboration :)**  
 **Je vais essayer de terminer cette histoire avant la fin de l'année au grand maximum.**  
 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13 : Un tout petit pas

Au dimanche dix décembre, les fouilles s'intensifièrent. Mais les policiers firent chou blanc. Les familles des victimes s'enfoncèrent dans la déprime tandis que la ville ne se remettait pas de ce coup dur. Mais chez les Corona-Gothel, l'ambiance était tout autre. Comme vivant sur une autre planète.

Astoria profita de cette belle journée de soleil neigeuse pour se prendre un bon bain chaud. Elle se fit un masque de soin jeunesse, se lima les ongles, se mit du baume dans les cheveux et se laissa masser par les remous. Le tout en chantonnant joyeusement. Elle semblait être une des seules femmes les plus heureuses du monde en ce moment même.

Mais au-dessus de la salle de bains, Raiponce se balançait dans un placard fermé à clef. Gothel l'y avait mise la pour la journée. Sans eau ni nourriture. C'était sa punition pour sa désobéissance. De plus la jeune femme avait prévu d'inviter quelqu'un pour parler affaire. Ce pourquoi cela la mettait de si bonne humeur en plus du reste. Et la blonde s'en rendit compte. Si sa belle-mère était heureuse c'était qu'elle préparait un sale coup. Ce n'était jamais normal. Elle cogita tout le long de la matinée. Elle entendit la sonnerie et la grande porte s'ouvrir ainsi qu'une voix d'homme qui résonnait dans le couloir. Elle ne put malheureusement pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Sa curiosité ne fut pas assouvie et elle sombra dans la tristesse. Jack, Mavis, Harold... Etaient-ils toujours en vie quelque part ? Allait-elle les revoir un jour ? Son cœur se brisa à chaque heure qui se passait où elle mourrait de soif. Elle finit par s'endormir et entendit l'homme repartir. Puis la belle-mère lui donna les restes de son repas avec l'homme avant de lui accorder le droit de dormir dans son lit. Raiponce ne s'en fit pas prier et Astoria sourit en refermant la porte sur elle.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce jour, j'ai vraiment hâte, murmura-t-elle pour sa propre personne.

Malgré le soleil de ce jour de week-end, chacun resta confiné à la maison. Elena ne put sortir s'amuser dans la neige et en profita pour apprendre son texte pour la pièce de théâtre. Elle appela également Melody dans la journée qui déprimait sur le fait que Jim l'avait encore repoussée. Elles avaient longuement parlée et Elena la convainquit de couper les ponts jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse franchement. Melody approuva et elles parlèrent plus légèrement de banalités en omettant volontairement la douleur des disparitions. Ariel ne voulait pas en entendre parler non plus et surveillait Melody du coin de l'œil avec Arista.

La père Frost revint de son voyage d'affaires pour s'occuper de la petite et soutenir sa femme qui pleurait un peu plus chaque jour. La douleur ne faisait qu'empirer lorsque les policiers lui annonçaient ne pas les avoir retrouvés malgré avoir ratissé la forêt entière et la ville. Ils avaient totalement disparu. Ils durent donc étendre leurs recherches aux autres villes et enquêter sur des départs en avion ou en train. Peut-être que l'homme avait fui à l'étranger... Auquel cas ce serait très problématique.

Elinor aida au mieux les recherches en quadrillant la ville avec un petit groupe de parents qu'elle avait recruté. Elle ne resterait jamais sans rien faire ! Des enfants étaient en danger et ça la brisait. Ce fut donc une vingtaine de parents inquiets qui sillonnaient les rues en quête d'indices. Fergus, Stoick et Dracula furent les premiers à aider bien entendu et ne cessaient vivement de parler de leurs hypothèses. D'autres parents décidèrent de planter des affiches partout des trois enfants tandis que leur photo apparaissait dans les journaux. L'affaire commença à faire du bruit.

Mérida quant à elle fut cantonnée à rester à la maison avec ses frères et une gouvernante qui se démenait pour survivre aux trois monstres mangeurs de cookies. Elle ruminait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Raiponce ni ses autres amis. Elle se faisait du souci pour les garçons et de surcroit sa mère lui avait interdit de sortir et d'aider aux recherches. Elle détestait ça. Etre à part. Inutile... Pourtant elle y resta la journée entière et demanda le soir même à sa mère si ils avaient été retrouvées mais elle fit non de la tête. Elinor sembla dévastée...

Le lendemain matin, après quatre jours de disparition, Elinor reprit la route. Tout le monde y donna du sien. Seule la madame Frost se laissa tomber dans les ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas les épaules pour ça. Elle laissa son mari partir à la recherche du fils perdu. Il n'y avait pas plus d'espoir que la veille et pourtant, une jeune fille s'apprêtait à sauver la vie de trois personnes.

Astrid Hofferson, relut ses notes sur le chemin. De tout ce que lui avait dit Harold depuis ses voyages dans le temps jusqu'à l'histoire de Jack. Dès leur enlèvement elle n'avait pas été surprise. Harold l'avait prévenue que le jeudi soir il comptait arrêter le tueur. Il avait visiblement échoué. Elle avait donc passé au crible fin ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'Harold lui avait conseillé de faire. Car elle savait qu'Harold mourrait si elle ne se dépêchait pas.

De ce fait, elle s'était empressée, jour et nuit, de chercher la cachette potentielle du tueur. Et elle eut le déclic. Un endroit caché de tous que personne ne connaissait à part deux personnes et elle même. Et ce car ce n'est que dans le futur qu'il serait découvert. Harold en avait parlé. Plusieurs fois même. C'était si évident maintenant qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis autant de temps. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Avec sa piste en main, fermement elle courut chercher quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Et elle tomba sur la meilleure personne possible. Elinor Dunbroch en compagnie de Jeremy Frost, Stoick Haddock et Dracula de son surnom.

\- JEUNE FILLE ! QUE FAIS-TU DEHORS ? RENTRE CHEZ TOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla Elinor en devenant rouge de colère.

Stoick la calma.

\- Allons doucement vous l'effrayez. Je la connais c'est une amie de la famille. ( Il se tourna vers l'enfant). Astrid que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors.

\- Je sais, s'expliqua rapidement la blonde. Mais j'ai une information de la plus haute importance. Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison mais je connais un endroit où pourrait se cacher la personne qui a enlevé mon ami Harold.

Sa voix était emplie d'émotion en pensant à son meilleur ami. Stoick ne put que la prendre contre lui. C'était une fille vraiment bien.

\- Tu aurais dû appeler la police...

\- Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je voulais en parler de vive voix et vous montrer le lieu. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous accompagner ! Pour Harold et ses amis !

Elinor fut contre mais Stoick décida d'en prendre la responsabilité.

\- Je suis d'accord uniquement si tu restes en arrière. Je te protègerais.

\- Je ne ferais rien de stupide !

\- Oui j'ai confiance en toi ma petite. Alors montre-nous donc cette cachette.

\- Oui ! Elle est aux abords de la ville ! Par ici !

La troupe, remontée à bloc se précipita avec l'enfant. Il y avait un lieu secret que même les policiers ne connaissaient pas ? Etonnant mais probable car ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain vague et abandonné de leur ville. Personne n'allait vraiment par là même si les policiers l'avaient fouillé en premier.

Durant le trajet les pères de familles et Elinor sentirent leur cœur battre à la chamade d'un nouvel espoir. Astrid les amena en forêt jusqu'à une voie de chemin de fer abandonnée. C'est alors qu'au lieu de suivre en avant elle se tourna vers la petite montagne de pierre devant eux.

\- C'est par ici mais... Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez tous y entrer...

Elle fixa Stoick et Fergus avec gêne. Ils haussèrent les sourcils.

\- C'est que... Le passage est étroit...

Les deux hommes déglutirent. Ils s'en voulurent aussitôt d'être si enveloppés et musclés.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on sera là pour protéger votre femme, répliqua Jeremy Frost à l'intention de Fergus.

\- ... Faites bien attention par pitié, répliqua Stoick. On va chercher les secours en attendant. Même si cela n'aboutit à rien je préfère prendre des précautions.

\- Merci Stoick, commenta Dracula. Si il est là je vous ramènerais votre fils ! Je vous le promets !

\- Merci mon ami.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis le duo de musclés repartit en arrière.

\- Bien, par ici.

\- Je passe le premier, tonna Jeremy. Tu me diras le chemin.

\- Oui.

Jeremy se mit à quatre pattes. Il remarqua alors un trou sous la montagne qui ne fut visible que lorsque qu'Astrid déblaya le chemin recouvert de branches cassées. Cela intrigua Elinor. Des branches fraiches cassées pour cacher un tunnel... Elle se sentit proche du but. Elle rentra en dernier après Astrid et Dracula en remarquant que le tunnel était long mais remontait de plus en plus en pente. Elle put donc se retrouver à moitié courbée et debout à force d'avancée.

\- Mince alors, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait un tunnel sous la dangereuse montagne aux pins, commenta la grande dame.

\- Moi non plus, avoua le père Frost. Il devrait même la détruire vu les éboulements qu'elle ramène chaque année.

\- Ils vont la détruire, répliqua Astrid avec un sourire malicieux que personne ne vit. Tout comme le chemin de fer. Et à la place ils vont y mettre une fac.

\- Une fac ? Répliqua Elinor en haussant un sourcil. Où as-tu entendu pareille sornette ? Notre ville est bien trop petite pour accueillir se genre de chose.

\- Et pourtant elle va prendre de l'ampleur après ses affaires. Puis les gens vont s'y installer et elle va devenir énorme. Alors ils vont reconstruire une école et aussi une faculté. La forêt va se réduire mais ils vont la préserver ainsi que le parc et le terrain vague pour les parties de football.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'imagination Astrid, sourit Dracula. On dirait ma petite Mavis...

Astrid ne redit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'elle connaissait l'avenir. Ils la prendraient pour une folle. Mais elle fut contente d'en avoir un peu parlé. Arrivant au bout du tunnel ils se stoppèrent tous. Cela repartait en forêt dans une sorte de plaine creusée sur la roche. C'était un coin caché de la petite montagne aux pins.

\- Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Demanda Jeremy perplexe. Tu y es déjà allée ?

Il avait le regard accusateur. Il était clair que c'était bien trop dangereux de venir jouer dans ces monts instables et surtout sous la roche du passage.

\- C'est Harold qui m'en a parlé.

Elle n'expliqua gère plus. Elle omit l'histoire que dans le futur la faculté prendrait la place de ce lieu abandonné des anciens chasseurs de forêt. Et qu'Harold, retournant dans le passé, avait voulu voir ce qu'il y avait avant la fac et était tombé avec elle sur ce passage sinueux.

\- Seul quelqu'un de mince peut y entrer, on peut déjà donc ôter les personnes corpulentes de la liste des suspects, cogita Elinor.

\- Allons-y, enchaina Jeremy sur le qui-vive. Astrid, reste bien derrière Dracula.

La jeune approuva et ils se lancèrent dans ce morceau de forêt. Elinor ne répliqua pas mais elle remarqua des traces de sang dans la neige. Elle leur fit signe et ils les suivirent. Le sang se dirigeait dans plusieurs cabanes. De vieux chalets de chasseurs qui vivaient là par le passé. C'était toutes des maisons qui menaçaient de s'écrouler. Elinor commença à douter pour la survie du trio alors que les pères devenaient fous d'angoisse.

Astrid se retint de trembler et suivit les adultes qui avançaient de plus en plus vite. Ils trouvèrent alors un autre passage plus loin entre des arbres serrés. Il y avait eu du sang sur le bois. Quelqu'un avait perdu pas mal de gouttes de sang pendant son trajet... Puis ils la découvrirent enfin, la cachette du kidnappeur. Ils virent le sang s'arrêter devant une fenêtre brisée et rafistolée de collant adhésif. Visiblement quelqu'un était venu récemment en tout cas. La maison semblait plus propre que les autres avec moins de planches aux fenêtres.

\- C'est là ! Ca ne peut être que là ! S'emporta Dracula qui courut comme un fou.

\- Attendez ! Hurla Jeremy à ses trousses.

\- Reste à côté de moi, tonna Elinor qui prit dans ses mains une bombe lacrymogène.

Astrid sentit son corps se secouer de tous ses membres tant elle angoissait. Elinor s'approcha doucement de la maison, le regard vif. Puis il y eut un cri.

Dracula ne prit aucun gant, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la masure. La porte trembla. Il recommença trois fois avant qu'elle ne cède et ne s'effondre sur le sol. Ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre pied. Il tomba à genoux. Mavis était attachée sur une chaise, elle hurlait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que son corps était recouvert de bleus et de sang. Elle avait les yeux si grands, si ouverts que Dracula ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle semblait devenue folle.

\- MAVIS !

Dracula se reprit lorsqu'il sentit Jeremy le frôler pour chercher son fils.

\- JACK ! HAROLD ! Où êtes vous ?!

Il hurla mais personne ne répondit.

\- Mon dieu non, pas ça ! Pleura presque Elinor.

Elle aida Dracula à détacher Mavis qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Lorsque ce fut fait elle courut jusqu'à un coin du salon et continua d'hurler et de crier qu'on ne l'approche pas.

\- C'est moi chérie ! C'est papa ! Pleura-t-il franchement.

Il ne put la prendre contre lui car elle le griffa et le mordit comme une bête sauvage. Il se laissa faire et la força à se calmer en la lâchant. Elinor se tenait les mains. Puis Elle entendit Jeremy revenir vers eux.

\- Ils ne sont nulle part ! Dans aucune pièce ! Et aucune trace de personne !

\- Le salaud s'est enfui ? Beugla Dracula qui se leva.

Astrid attendit dans un coin. Elle tremblait en fixant les lattes du plancher. Puis elle désigna le sol.

\- Une...Une trappe... Sous le sol...

Jeremy tourna les yeux. Il regarda la trappe sous l'armoire et se mit à la pousser avec l'aide de Dracula. Lui qui était heureux de retrouver sa fille et anéanti de la voir dans un état proche de la démence et de la mort.

Une fois la trappe ouverte Jeremy Frost s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur. Il trouva Jack et Harold étendus sur le sol. Ils ne semblaient pas vivants... Il se précipita sur son fils. Celui-ci avait les yeux à demi-ouvert. Il cligna une fois des yeux, Jeremy sentit ses poils se hérisser. Il était vivant !

\- Jack ! Réponds-moi ! Jack...

L'enfant sembla respirer avec difficulté avant de tomber dans le néant dans les bras de son père.

\- BON SANG ! Vite ils sont en danger ! Hurla-t-il à bout de souffle. DE l'EAU ! IL FAUT DE L'EAU !

Dracula prit Harold qui était déjà inconscient et semblait avoir un faible pouls.

\- Il est si maigre, commenta Dracula toujours larmoyant. Ils ont été affamés !

Jeremy frappa de son poing frêle sur le sol. Il regarda son fils déjà maigrichon en temps normal. Là on voyait les côtes, les os du cou et du dos. Il eut un frisson de colère. Dracula eut la même sensation en revoyant Mavis qui s'était précipitée sur Astrid pour se coller dans ses bras. Une amie. Une alliée. Une enfant ! Elinor apporta de l'eau du robinet qui était en marche et les fit boire. Puis peu de temps après la police arriva par hélicoptère. Stoick retrouva son fils plus chétif que jamais dans un cri de haine sans précédent. Cela fit trembler la montagne.

Mavis se calma enfin et on lui donna un sédatif. Astrid veilla sur elle avec son père qui monta dans l'appareil. Les policiers descendirent pour chercher des preuves et fouiller les alentours. Le kidnappeur ne pouvait pas être loin... Ils y virent même des traces de pas dans la neige. On fit monter Jack et Harold sur un brancard puis Elinor et Fergus se prirent dans les bras avant de prendre place à leur tour dans l'engin. Il décolla rapidement sous les questionnements du responsable chargé de l'enquête, le sergent Chef Bogo. Tout ce beau monde finit à l'hôpital où bien plus tard Madame Camillia Frost arriva en pleurs, soulagée et dépitée.

Trois jours passèrent avant que Jack n'ouvre faiblement les yeux. C'était le quatorze décembre au petit matin, la neige tombait ardemment. Le temps fut si clair qu'il fronça les sourcils. Il entendait des bruits bizarres autour de lui. Des étranges sons. Il se demandait si il était revenu dans son corps adulte. Dans un effort surhumain, courbaturé, il se redressa. Il se crispa de douleur avant de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda alors ses mains. Elles étaient si petites. Non il était toujours dans la Timeline trois enfants en comptant l'originelle... Alors... Comment était-il en vie ? Il tourna la tête et trouva Harold qui dormait avec des perfusions et des machines bruyantes. Il comprit que lui même devait ressembler à ça de loin. Ce ne devait pas être très beau à voir.

\- Tiens, bonjour, Jack Frost.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers une infirmière. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui prit sa tension.

\- Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Dit-il lentement. Où est... Mavis ? Raiponce ? Mérida ?

Son cerveau commençait seulement à se remettre en route. La jeune femme continuait de sourire.

\- La jeune Mavis va bien ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle jeune enfant.

\- Elle... Elle est vivante ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ? Qui nous a trouvés ?

\- Repose-toi, tu ne dois pas t'agiter. Tu es encore faible.

\- Mais je dois les protéger... Les filles...

L'infirmière le regarda se recoucher. Il cogitait.

Puis une fois qu'elle eut changé sa poche d'urine elle repartit informer le docteur. Une heure plus tard, Jack réussit à réveiller Harold en hurlant son nom plusieurs fois. Il sursauta un peu. Jack attendit qu'il atterrisse dans le monde des vivants. Le brun déglutit.

\- Je suis vivant... C'est un miracle ?

\- Bonne question...

Il tourna la tête vers Jack et les deux eurent un mince sourire.

\- Et Mavis ?

\- Vivante apparemment.

\- Bon sang, on aurait réussi ?

\- On a pas fait grand chose, grommela Jack.

\- Peut-être mais notre intervention aura payé puisque Mavis est sauve. C'est ce qui compte non ?

\- Oui. C'est vrai.

Jack se renfonça sous les couvertures. Il était vraiment mort de fatigue. Harold en fit de même. Ils cogitèrent de leur côté.

L'après midi, les familles vinrent voir leur petit. Mérida et Astrid furent là aussi. Les retrouvailles furent teintées de larmes et de sentiments. Camillia ne lâcha plus son fils et Jeremy le regarda avec amour. Stoick embrassa son fils et le serra si fort qu'Harold étouffa.

\- Ce fut la pire période de toute ma vie, sanglota la mère Frost.

\- Pour moi aussi, avoua Jack tendu. Et vous l'avez retrouvé… le coupable ?

Jeremy posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Non mon grand, je suis désolé. Depuis trois jours on le recherche activement mais... Rien. Ce pourquoi les policiers vont sûrement venir vous interroger. Ca ira ?

\- Trois jours... j'ai dormi TROIS JOURS ? Hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Et Raiponce elle va bien ?

Tout le monde fut surpris.

\- Je suppose que oui, commenta la mère.

\- Suppose ? Tu l'as revue récemment maman ?

\- Non mais elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle depuis un moment. Il semble que sa belle-mère veuille la garder avec elle le temps que le danger soit écarté comme certain parents le font aussi.

\- NON !

Jack voulut se relever mais on le plaqua sur le lit. Il se fit disputer et dut se calmer sous peine de voir arriver un sédatif. Et ça il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Je voudrais parler un peu avec Mérida et Astrid, grommela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Les parents approuvèrent et Harold soupira de soulagement. Lui aussi était inquiet pour Raiponce tant que le tueur serait en liberté. Les parents décidèrent donc d'aller voir Mavis.

Mérida se posa sur le lit du blanc et Astrid sur celui d'Harold.

\- Tu m'as fichu une frousse d'enfer, répliqua la rouquine. Si je ne t'avais plus revu avec Harold... Ni moi ni Raiponce... Enfin, ... Ca aurait été horrible...

Elle pleura et Jack la prit dans ses bras. Il avait dû lui faire porter une lourde angoisse.

\- C'est de ma faute, je courrais après le tueur sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle après ses sanglots.

\- ... C'est une longue histoire mais je me doutais que Mavis était en danger. Et j'aurais dû prévenir les adultes plutôt que d'agir comme ça.

Jack regarda les cheveux de la rousse qui tressautait.

\- Oui on est vraiment désolés pour tout ça, enchaina Harold. Je suis juste content de savoir Mavis en vie.

Mérida resta pantoise.

\- Comment vous le saviez ?

\- On avait remarqué que quelqu'un la suivait c'est tout, dit Harold un peu las.

\- J'étais aussi au courant, lança Astrid qui se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait.

\- Et pourquoi moi je ne l'étais pas ? Grogna Mérida subitement en colère. Pourquoi elle le sait et pas moi !

Elle se détacha de Jack et croisa les bras.

\- J'aurais pu vous aider !

\- On y a pensé mais..., Tenta Jack.

\- Mais quoi ? Je suis trop nulle ? Pas assez intelligente pour comprendre ?!

\- On pensait juste à ta sécurité, répliqua Harold. Et surtout on a de fortes raisons de penser que ce sinistre personnage te veux aussi. Avec Raiponce.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en se radoucissant. C'est pour ça que Jack hurlait pour Raiponce tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, avoua ce dernier. Si seulement je pouvais m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

\- Avec sa belle-mère ça ira. Elle sort pas.

Jack se releva plus droit que jamais.

\- Justement, on a pas confiance en elle. On pense qu'elle... Qu'elle essaye de la tuer. Ou du moins tuer son père. Enfin c'est des soupçons mais Gothel n'est pas digne de confiance quoiqu'il en soit. J'ai peur qu'elle soit déjà...

Mérida ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle croyait toujours ses amis et ça c'était une grande qualité chez elle. Elle se posa alors sur le lit d'Harold puis le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Merci d'essayer de nous protéger alors. Mais je compte bien vous aider.

Il rougit puis la serra contre lui.

\- J'en serais ravi. Plus on est de fous, plus on...on trouve des choses.

Jack eut un petit rictus. Puis il demanda ce qu'il c'était passé. Qui les avait retrouvés ? Comment et que s'était-il passé depuis ?

Astrid lui raconta tout avec Mérida. Leur point de vue de l'affaire. Ce que les grandes personnes avaient fait, le fait que le coupable soit introuvable. Qu'ils étaient arrivés juste à temps.

\- Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Astrid ! répliqua Harold sous les yeux grognons de Mérida. Merci infiniment, tu nous as sauvés.

La rouquine bougonna et croisa les bras. Jack le remarqua et en sourit.

\- Je me suis juste souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit tu sais. J'avais foi en tes notes.

Ils se sourirent. Mérida semblait encore ignorer l'histoire du futur et c'était très bien ainsi. C'était trop farfelu à expliquer.

\- Mais depuis aucune trace de lui. Même les empruntes de pas ne mènent à rien, répliqua Mérida à son tour. La ville est retournée mais ils semblent que les policiers n'aient aucun indice. Nous on a passé notre temps à aller à l'école et à être enfermés dans nos maisons.

Jack cogita un moment.

\- Et Mavis ! Elle l'a vu lui ! Elle pourrait dire qui c'est !

\- Mavis... Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait dire quoi que ce soit, répliqua Astrid sombrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Dirent les hommes en cœur.

\- Elle a perdu l'usage de la parole et ... elle semble... complètement ailleurs. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue, expliqua Mérida. Je ne suis restée que quelques minutes et elle ne m'a pas regardée. Elle serrait son père contre elle c'est tout.

Elle avala sa salive en refoulant des larmes.

\- Les traces sur son corps sont horribles. Ca a dû être un calvaire.

\- Oh oui tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, répliqua Jack avec amertume. (Il serra les poings). Bon sang elle pourrait tellement nous aider, elle connait le tueur...

\- Elle le connait ?

\- Oui mais nous on a pas vu qui c'est... Grrr ça me rend dingue. Je dois la voir ! A moi elle me parlera ! Et on mettra fin à cette histoire !

Jack semblait confiant. Harold approuva.

\- Si on peut décliner son identité et protéger Raiponce de Gothel, on aura rempli notre objectif. Et on pourra enfin se reposer.

\- Exactement.

Jack respira avec ferveur. Mérida leur promit d'aller voir si elle pouvait avoir le droit de parler à Raiponce au téléphone puis sortit après que ses parents l'aient appelée.

\- Astrid tu nous auras été d'une grande aide. Qui aurait cru que le tueur se cachait ni plus ni moins que dans notre fac de la Timeline adulte. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore créée.

\- Le destin a un drôle de sens de l'humour, dit Jack.

\- En effet...

Astrid approuva puis leur expliqua continuer d'en savoir le plus possible pour les tenir au courant.

Peu après en fin d'après-midi les policiers vinrent interroger le duo. Ils leur dirent tout en détails. Hormis le fait qu'ils courraient après le tueur. Ils dirent juste qu'ils étaient au parc avec Mavis. Cela ne correspondait pas au début de l'histoire de la jeune rouquine mais ils préférèrent le garder pour eux. Le principal était que les jeunes étaient saufs. Mais leurs maigres informations sur le kidnappeur les rendit bougons. Entre eux qui ne savaient rien et Mavis qui était perdue dans son monde. Cela ne les aidait pas du tout et le Chef Bogo en hurla dans le couloir avant de se faire réprimander par un médecin.

Puis, au soir, un psychologue vint leur parler. Jack et Harold parlèrent de leur traumatisme avec beaucoup plus de maturité qu'un enfant ordinaire. Cela perturba le docteur mais ils s'en fichaient. Cela faisait du bien de se confier un peu. Puis ils attendirent la nuit noire après que l'infirmière les voit dormir et prenne leur température. Une fois seuls, Jack et Harold se levèrent en même temps.

\- Tu as la même idée que moi ? déclara le blanc.

\- Bien sûr ! Mavis !

Ils se sourirent et se levèrent. Ils vacillèrent mais se retinrent au mur pour l'un et une fenêtre pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ce fou. En trois jours il avait très bien pu prendre Raiponce...

Avançant avec précaution dans le couloir, Jack et Harold trainaient leur perfusion avec eux. Ils n'auraient de vrai repas que demain mais se sentaient déjà mieux. Ils avaient hâte de reprendre du poids. Ils rasèrent les murs lorsque des infirmières passaient. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elles leur interdisent l'accès de la chambre de Mavis. Ce qu'elles feraient pour sûr. Ils commençaient à comprendre comment s'y prendre maintenant. Ne pas se fier aux adultes hormis leurs parents et profiter de leur petit corps pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre.

\- J'ai dû mal à croire que je suis toujours vivant. Je croyais mourir ce jour là, dans cette cave moisie, murmura Harold.

Jack lui sourit.

\- Moi aussi, on a eu beaucoup de chance. Enfin disons qu'avec Astrid on a bien travaillé le terrain. Et, on a au moins réussi à faire un pas en avant. Un tout petit pas vers lui.

\- Espérons oui. Car il ne faut pas oublier que notre but premier est de sauver Raiponce et Mérida... Cela dit notre intervention aura fait apparaître l'aide précieuses des parents. Et beaucoup d'autres choses dont on peut être satisfait.

\- Exact. Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. Alors hâtons-nous.

Ils se prirent par les épaules puis cherchèrent la chambre de la jeunette. Ils mirent un temps fou à la dénicher. Passant par l'ascenseur et différentes salles de réhabilitation. Puis ils trouvèrent un coin reculé où des personnes hurlaient. Une infirmière accourut dans une chambre pour mettre des sédatifs.

\- On est dans la zone de soins psychiatriques, commenta Jack morose. Ils soignent à la fois le corps et le mental... Pauvre Mavis...

\- Il faut dire qu'après ce qu'elle a vécu… Et elle n'a qu'onze ans.

Jack approuva et ils trouvèrent ladite chambre où la porte était entrouverte.

Le blanc la poussa et trouva Mavis, les yeux ronds, qui regardait le ciel et les flocons. Dracula dormait sur un lit à côté d'elle. Il y avait une valise par terre et beaucoup de machines qui clignotaient. La jeunette avait le corps bleu violet, renforcé par la pénombre de la nuit. Elle avait des bandages par-ci par là. Jack remarqua sur sa feuille de diagnostic au mur qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de contusions internes et le foie presque perforé. Il déglutit. Harold vit aussi qu'elle avait des os brisés et la mâchoire fracturée. Ils se forcèrent à ne pas sangloter puis s'approchèrent de la jeunette avec douceur.

\- Mavis... C'est moi. Jack Frost.

La petite, tourna la tête lentement. Un enfant. Jack. Ah oui. Elle eut un maigre sourire avant de retourner les yeux sur l'extérieur.

\- Ca va ? Demanda le brun.

Elle hocha un peu la tête dans le vague.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la tête de notre ravisseur ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

A cette seule évocation elle hurla. Un hurlement strident. Dracula se leva d'un bond avant de la prendre contre lui. Jack et Harold la regardèrent avec douleur. Elle était brisée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et ils n'arriveraient pas à la faire parler...


	14. Chp 14 : Course contre la montre

**Voilà la suite avec toujours plus de suspense :3 Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14 : Course contre la montre

\- Jack... Je savais que je te trouverais là...

Harold regarda son ami avec tristesse. Il faisait très froid en ce quinze décembre et le brun en frissonna lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Mavis. Dracula était parti consulter les médecins et Jack faisait le pied de garde. Le père de famille leur avait formellement interdit de parler de tout ce qui avait attrait au traumatisme de sa fille au vu de la crise monumentale qu'elle avait fait la veille. Jack était revenu dès l'aube. Il avait commencé par parler de banalités à la jeunette qui ne semblait pas très présente. Puis il s'était tu et la regardait depuis lors.

\- Je t'apporte à manger. Ta mère et ton père s'inquiètent de ne pas t'avoir trouvé dans la chambre.

\- Je me doute mais... J'ai toujours espoir que Mavis... Qu'elle...

Jack soupira alors qu'Harold s'assit à côté de lui en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Moi je pense qu'il faut la laisser en paix. Elle a assez souffert.

\- Mais c'était notre plus belle chance de savoir qui il était !

\- Je sais bien. Mais c'est comme ça.

Jack grommela et se décida à manger le plateau que lui avait amené son ami. Harold lui sourit et mangea avec lui. Ils se jetèrent goulument sur la nourriture. Mavis les regarda sans envie et se coucha sous les draps.

Lorsqu'ils furent repus, et ça faisait franchement du bien, le duo ressortit de la pièce et marcha dans les allées lumineuses de l'hôpital.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit Jack d'un ton abrupt après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. L'enlèvement de Raiponce se passe normalement le dix-sept mais avec ces circonstances… On a pas une minute à perdre.

\- Le plus dur ça va être de trouver comment faire... On a l'autorisation de sortir que le jour même de l'enlèvement potentiel de notre Blondie...

Jack se massa les tempes. Ils ressentaient à nouveau de la fatigue entre l'angoisse et le manque de nutriments. Le duo cogita longuement jusqu'à leur retour dans leur chambre. Les parents leur sautèrent dessus. Jack se sentit coupable de même que son meilleur ami. Ils allaient prévoir de les laisser encore une fois dans l'angoisse mais... ils le devaient...

\- On reviendra ce soir t'amener un peu de lecture, commenta Camillia qui fut la dernière à partir avec Stoick.

\- Merci maman.

Elle lui embrassa le front.

\- Repose-toi bien et mange bien d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et soupira quand elle claqua la porte. Il s'en voulait déjà.

\- Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Mérida entra en trombe. Elle attendait son tour depuis trente minutes dans le couloir. Jack lui sourit de même qu'Harold.

\- Mieux qu'avant ça c'est clair, lui dit le brun.

Elle en fut heureuse et se posa sur une chaise entre eux d'eux.

\- Astrid ne vient pas ? Commenta Jack surpris.

La rouquine fit la grimace :

\- Non. Apparemment ses parents sont furieux qu'elle soit sortie le jour où on vous a trouvés. Même s'ils sont fiers d'elle aussi. Je ne comprendrais jamais les adultes.

Le trio rit un bon coup. Harold regarda son ami avec un air malicieux. Après tout ils étaient déjà adultes. Et Mérida ne les comprenait pas du tout, c'était ironique.

\- Au fait, sursauta Jack. Tu as pu appeler chez les Gothel ? Tu as eu Raiponce ?

\- ...

Mérida regarda ses pieds.

\- Non. J'ai appelé quatre fois sans réponse et depuis le téléphone semble coupé. Alors... Je suis allée sonner avec ma mère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sorte seule, tu penses. Mais personne non plus...

\- BORDEL !

Jack serra les poings. C'était sûrement déjà trop tard...

\- Tu as vu une voiture ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais plus. Non je ne crois pas mais peut-être était-elle dans le garage. Cela dit ma mère a vu de la fumée sortir de la cheminée sur le toit. C'est forcément qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle était vraiment énervée, mais pour une fois pas contre moi.

Ils rirent à nouveau en imaginant Elinor enfoncer la sonnette comme une furie. C'était ce en quoi on l'appréciait. Elle était très protectrice et active.

\- Mérida... Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, commenta Harold. Pour voir Raiponce. Est-ce que... tu pourrais nous servir d'alibi ?

La rouquine eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Lui demander de faire une telle farce, comment résister ?

\- Dommage j'aurais voulu venir avec vous mais oui je serais contente de faire ça hi, hi. J'imagine déjà la tête de vos parents.

La rouquine ne se rendait pas compte de la frayeur qu'ils auraient mais Jack et Harold n'en redirent rien.

Ils mirent au point un petit stratagème pour le soir et attendirent le moment opportun. Jack cogitait sur ce que faisait le tueur en ce moment même. Il devait être furieux. Ou alors il jouait déjà avec Raiponce. A moins qu'il décide de venir tuer Mavis à l'hôpital ? Non c'était impossible. Trop bien gardée avec Dracula et les infirmiers. Et pourtant le blanc demanda à Mérida de faire le guet si possible l'après-midi. Elle approuva alors que le soleil pointait sur sa descente. C'était l'heure d'agir.

Une personne de noire vêtue s'engouffra avec une deuxième dans un salon à l'étage d'une belle maison. Une troisième était présente et sirotait un café avec amertume.

\- Alors, elle a parlé ? Demanda le troisième anxieux.

\- Non je te l'ai dit elle est incapable d'aligner un mot, sourit le premier. En plus dès que les policiers ou ses proches évoquent l'incident elle part en crise de panique et devient invivable.

\- J'espère que ça durera pour toi alors, commenta la deuxième d'un rire sournois.

Le troisième grogna à cette remarque et termina son café. Puis il se leva et regarda doucement par la fenêtre. Des policiers rodaient.

\- Tsss, qu'ils sont collants. J'avais tout fait pour être discret et voilà que je me retrouve dans ce pétrin. Fichus gamins et fichus parents. Tout était si parfait si les deux gosses n'avaient pas été là en plus des autres témoins.

\- Et de la jeune fille qui a trouvé la cachette, renchérit le deuxième d'un rire.

\- Une foule de problèmes, si j'avais pu je les aurais tous tués. Rien que les deux garçons je les croyais déjà morts.

La personne frappa du poing sur le mur avec colère. Puis il respira un bon coup et se calma. Les deux autres le regardaient avec un plaisir évident.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Le troisième soupira et se gratta le menton.

\- Je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot. J'ai toujours envie de trouver ma perle rare. Il suffit que je trouve un moyen de tuer Mavis. Quant à Raiponce, c'est déjà arrangé. Et au pire j'ai un joli contact avec deux autres personnes pour la petite suivante. Tout se passera pour le mieux. Les flics ne me trouveront jamais et ces mioches arrêteront de se mettre sur son chemin. Sans parler de leurs parents de malheur.

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu, rit le premier. Je peux t'aider pour le cas Mavis si tu veux.

Le troisième se tourna avec un sourire.

\- J'y pensais justement. Je pense que tu sais ce que je veux.

\- Oui. Comme toujours, tu es facile à comprendre.

\- Humpf, surement mais peu importe. Je vais continuer ma petite vie tranquillement et j'aurais ce que je désire à côté. Ils ne m'auront pas !

Le troisième sembla euphorique et reboostée. Pourtant le second eut un rire mesquin :

\- Ils n'empêchent que tu as failli te faire prendre à quelques secondes près dans la montagne. Je te vois bien faire un sprint de malade pour t'enfuir et te cacher dans un arbre jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Le second rit si fort que le troisième serra les poings, prêt à le frapper.

\- Espèce de... Sache que je m'en suis sorti avec brio au contraire. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous j'ai pu me faufiler par la remise et tenir jusqu'à pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Tu n'en aurais même pas eu l'audace !

Le premier eut un rictus également avant de le calmer.

\- Allons, allons, pas de ça entre nous, nous sommes alliés. Je suis d'ailleurs impatient de rencontrer tes deux nouveaux contacts.

\- Je te les présenterais plus tard. En tout cas, nous sommes tous d'accord pour Raiponce ?

Il se tourna principalement vers le second qui approuva.

\- Je vais aller la chercher alors. Il faut que je calme mes pulsions de haine. Je te laisse le cas Mavis ?

Le premier approuva. Puis le trio se posa pour manger un peu avant de partir faire leur affaire.

Jack et Harold se faufilèrent dans le couloir. Ils venaient de s'habiller d'une tenue chaude que leurs parents leur avaient amené plus tôt. Ils étaient contents de ne plus avoir de perfusion, sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu sortir. Ensemble ils allèrent voir Mavis qui était seule à manger du pain. Jack s'approcha d'où elle se recula.

\- Tout va bien Mavis. C'est moi Jack, et Harold, tes amis.

Elle trembla mais se reprit et approuva de la tête.

\- On va te laisser un petit moment avec ton papa, commenta Jack. Est-ce que... tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Rien du tout ?

C'était une tentative désespérée. Et Mavis répondit non de la tête. Elle se terra dans son lit.

\- Je comprends... Je suis désolé pour tout. J'aurais dû faire encore mieux pour te protéger. Pardonne-moi.

Jack retint ses larmes d'où Harold regarda le sol. A leur regard Mavis sembla vouloir parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et elle finit par pleurer en silence. Ils la laissèrent sur un au-revoir en lui priant de faire attention à toute personne suspecte hormis leurs parents et Mérida. Mavis les quitta sur un sanglot et une approbation de la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie. Mérida attendait le signal puis au moment opportun elle fit semblant de s'évanouir. Ceux de l'entrée la regardèrent et se précipitèrent. Jack et Harold filèrent à grande vitesse pour retrouver l'air froid et piquant d'une nuit d'hiver. La neige était de plus en plus épaisse et ils coururent sans se retourner en s'excusant vis à vis des parents. Mérida se fit relever et on lui donna à manger. Puis plus tard Elinor vint la chercher et elle rentra prendre un bon repas. Tout s'était passé sans un accroc. Sachant que personne n'aurait pensé que deux garçons sortiraient de l'hôpital en pleine nuit...

Sur le chemin de la maison de Raiponce, le duo se rendit compte qu'il était très dur d'être enfant. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de transport en commun et devaient se cacher pour ne pas se faire attraper par les adultes qui les renverraient chez eux. Si bien qu'il se mirent à courir en passant par des ruelles vides et se cachant derrière des poubelles. Ils prenaient les parties boisées quand ils le pouvaient et finissaient toujours par reprendre leur souffle derrière des murets.

\- J'avais oublié qu'en plus d'être nul en sport, je suis ultra chétif... Souffla Jack.

\- Et moi donc ! En grandissant je suis devenu plus imposant mais là j'ai tout perdu. Et notre séjour dans la cave ne nous aura pas aidé !

\- Je déteste cette impuissance... Même si adulte je suis toujours pareil.

\- Je te ferais faire un peu d'exercice tu verras.

\- Oh non, tout sauf ça !

Le duo se mit à rire un peu avant de continuer leur route.

La maison se trouvait plutôt loin de l'hôpital et le trajet fut d'une longueur interminable. Ils avaient si froid. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas en une fois. Se stoppant à l'église ils prirent la décision de se reposer au chaud dans le confessionnal. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Ils se blottirent donc l'un contre l'autre et se parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, morts de fatigue et de froid.

 _La jeune Raiponce Gothel les regardait. Elle leur souriait et les invita à se coucher sur ses genoux. Mérida apparut à son tour et prit Harold contre elle. Jack se blottit sur la blonde et sembla apaisé. Elle lui caressa les cheveux._

 _\- Vous faites du très bon travail, sourirent les filles. On est fières de vous._

 _\- On a encore du boulot, marmonna Jack. Tu as disparu Raiponce... Et Mavis... Elle est traumatisée !_

 _\- On ne fait rien de bien, maugréa Harold._

 _Mérida lui donna un coup violent sur la tête._

 _\- AIE !_

 _\- Depuis quand c'est facile de sauver des vies ? Et de lutter contre un monstre alors qu'on est pas plus haut que trois pommes ? Hurla-t-elle. Au contraire c'est admirable ! En plus de tout ça vous rapprochez entre eux les familles, les personnes isolées et les jeunes comme Mavis et Melody ! Alors ne dites pas ça..._

 _Harold la regarda avec une infinie tendresse et la prit contre lui. Elle renifla._

 _\- Moi aussi je veux me voir plus tard, adulte. Je veux grandir et avoir un avenir._

 _\- Et tu en auras un je te le promets ! Tout comme Raiponce !_

 _\- On a confiance en vous._

 _Harold sourit mais Jack resta sceptique._

 _\- Il n'est pas trop tard Jack, lui dit la blonde de son sourire le plus lumineux. Il te suffit de faire attention à tout. A réfléchir à la place de notre ennemi. Et de continuer sur ta lancée, tu es très bien parti._

 _Il lui sourit avant de lui caresser sa joue._

 _\- Tu sais qui est le tueur toi ?_

 _\- Oui je le sais._

 _\- Tu peux me le dire ?_

 _\- Non je ne le peux pas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne le peux pas c'est tout. C'est une force qui me dépasse. Je ne peux faire mieux mais sache que je suis là pour toi. Depuis toujours et pour toujours._

 _\- Et moi aussi, sourit Mérida. Encore heureux d'ailleurs. On est le Big Four non ?_

 _Harold et Jack rirent enfin avec elles. Ils se sentaient flotter dans un lac réconfortant. C'est alors qu'un bruit de cloche sonna. De plus en plus fort._

 _\- Non ! Pas une rediffusion ! Je ne veux pas aller dans le futur ! Hurla Jack en se relevant._

 _Les filles se levèrent._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas._

 _Raiponce sourit à Jack avant de l'attraper contre elle et de lui embrasser la joue._

 _\- Sauve-moi... Et protège tout le monde... S'il te plait..._

 _\- Bien sûr, dit-il en la serrant plus fort. C'est une évidence._

 _Elle sourit sincèrement avant de prendre l'apparence d'un joli papillon bleu qui s'envola au loin. Mérida embrassa la joue d'Harold avec un clin d'œil à son rougissement avant de la suivre sous la même forme._

 _\- On sera toujours là pour vous, dirent-elles dans un murmure._

D'un même cri le duo se réveilla en entendant les cloches sonner fortement.

\- Paix à son âme !

Jack se massa les yeux. Encore un drôle de rêve. Un des plus réels qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Harold sembla dans le même état. Puis il regarda par les petites vitres.

\- Oh il y a un enterrement. Espérons que ce n'est pas un signe funeste... Commenta-t-il en essayant d'oublier Mérida.

\- J'ai eu peur de redevenir adulte, avoua Jack tout à coup.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Tu étais là aussi.

Le blanc le regarda de ses yeux ronds. Il lui raconta son rêve et Harold hurla de surprise.

\- Comment... ? Un rêve à deux ! Ca existe ?

\- Ma parole, il m'arrive toujours des trucs supers bizarres, dit Jack perplexe. Tu as fait d'autres rêves de ce genre toi ?

\- Oui j'étais tout seul mais il y avait Mérida qui m'encourageait. Et elle me disait que je devais me réconcilier avec toi.

Il sourit un peu honteux.

\- J'ai déjà vu Raiponce aussi... Et ces papillons...

\- Et ces fichues cloches ! Grogna Harold en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- ... Cloches, papillons... Tu crois... Tu crois que ça aurait un lien avec le nouvel an de la première ligne temporelle ?

Les yeux grands, Harold tapa du poing sur sa main.

\- Le jour où on s'est séparés ! Quand les cloches ont sonné la nouvelle année ! Tu crois que c'est ce jour-là qu'on aurait reçu ce don ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Dit Jack confiant. Je ne m'en souviens pas mais je l'ai depuis que je suis jeune et après les incidents.

\- Moi aussi, il se serait passé quelque chose ce jour-là. Quelque chose en lien avec les filles, notre séparation et nos regrets. Maintenant j'en suis persuadé.

Ils se sourirent avant de spéculer un peu plus et de s'interrompre. La cérémonie était finie.

D'un soupir ils purent sortir et se rendirent compte que c'était déjà l'après-midi du seize décembre.

\- On a dormi super longtemps, grogna Jack en colère.

\- Mince... On devait être épuisés...

\- On a plus de temps à perdre. On fonce !

\- Oui !

En trombe ils se dirigèrent vers les Gothel alors que la police recherchait à nouveau leurs personnes et que les parents tombèrent des nues. Camillia ne s'en remit pas.

Ce fut la grande confusion à l'hôpital.

\- JE VOUS FERAI UN PROCES ! Hurla Stoick hors de lui. MON FILS ! IL A ENCORE ETE ENLEVE SOUS VOTRE NEZ !

\- Calmez-vous je vous en prie, nous... nous n'avons vu aucun intrus...

Les médecins étaient au bord du gouffre. Les policiers ne savaient plus non plus où donner de la tête. Ce fut l'anarchie.

Dans tout ce brouhaha, un individu entra sans se faire remarquer. Il ne passa pas à l'accueil et monta directement dans l'ascenseur. Il salua une infirmière et prit l'étage des soins psychiatriques. Arrivé en haut il chercha la chambre de Mavis. Dracula était là à lui lire une histoire sur de gentils vampires. L'individu soupira et attendit. Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la journée que le père de famille fut invité à venir parler des derniers résultats de sa fille avec le psychologue. Enfin seule, la personne entra dans la chambre d'où la jeunette se recroquevilla. Elle voulut hurler mais il la calma d'un petit geste.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal ne t'en fais pas. Je ne m'approcherais pas de toi.

Mavis déglutit et le regarda marcher vers la table. Il trafiqua quelque chose avec les pilules puis il lui sourit.

\- Bientôt tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux crois-moi. Tu reposeras en paix.

La petite ne comprit pas et le regarda sortir comme si de rien était. Elle reprit enfin sa respiration et se leva. Elle regarda ses cachets sans comprendre puis haussa les épaules et se recoucha. Son lit était la chose la plus chaude et chaleureuse qu'elle avait en ce moment avec son père. Elle préférait y rester.

Le soir tomba à nouveau. Jack et Harold arrivèrent enfin devant la grande maison des Corona-Gothel. Au même moment la grande dame rentra chez elle en voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte de la grille puis la referma en la claquant et la scellant. Elle riait toute seule. Elle venait tout juste d'aller à l'hôpital.

\- Votre mari, il est de plus en plus mal madame, commenta un infirmier plus tôt de ça.

\- Oh non... Il... Il va mourir ? Dit Gothel faussement effarée.

\- Si son état continue de se dégrader oui. Mais nous tentons un nouveau traitement qui sera peut-être efficace. Il y a de bons échos à son sujet. Je suis confiant. Nous le sauverons !

\- Oh merci docteur, j'espère tellement qu'il ira mieux.

Elle pleura puis lorsqu'il fut parti elle marmonna.

\- Bordel, il est résistant ce vieux crouton. J'arrête pourtant pas d'augmenter les doses. Qu'est-ce qui le tient en vie comme ça ?

Elle maugréa dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle remette son masque de la femme amoureuse et fidèle.

\- Chéri ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

\- Astoria ! Je ne t'attendais plus ! Il est si tard j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Elle eut un sourit tendre.

\- C'est qu'avec cette histoire de kidnappeur je préfère rester avec Raiponce. Mais je ne l'ai pas amenée aujourd'hui, au cas où. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Elle lui fit la moue mais il lui prit la main avec un regard amoureux.

\- Bien sûr que non au contraire tu as bien fait ! Je veux la savoir en sécurité avec toi dans la maison.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents blanches scintillantes.

\- Tu es de plus en plus belle chaque jour, commenta le pauvre père Corona.

\- Merci, je prends soin de moi pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter. Raiponce va très bien en tout cas. Elle a pleins d'amis en plus. N'est-ce pas merveilleux l'âge tendre ?

Il approuva avant d'avoir une quinte de toux qui dura une éternité.

\- Il te faut de l'eau.

\- Oui s'il te plait.

La femme au regard profond lui servit un verre avec une poudre dense qui mit du temps à se diluer.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Un... Un truc pour ta gorge. Ils me l'ont donné à l'entrée. Une sorte d'aspirine.

\- Ah d'accord. Merci, tu veilles si bien sur moi. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Oh moi aussi mon cœur.

Son jeu de femme amoureuse dura jusqu'à son départ.

\- Allez dors bien.

Elle l'embrassa, lui tassa les oreillers et partit d'un signe de main. Dès qu'elle eut claqué la porte elle soupira et eut un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Elle croisa même un ami et lui sourit avant de rentrer chez elle.

Ce fut donc d'un ton joyeux qu'elle entra dans son domaine laissant Jack et Harold se cacher derrière un buisson. Ils faisaient de la buée et tremblaient de froid.

\- Ce que je donnerais pour un bon feu de cheminée, murmura Jack. Même ma chambrette de la fac me manque.

\- A qui le dis-tu.

Ils se frottèrent les mains en se tenant serrés. Puis après quelques minutes des lumières s'allumèrent au deuxième étage.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On attend qu'elle dorme et on s'introduit dans la maison ? Proposa Harold confus.

\- Ma foi, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

\- On passe par où ?

Jack regarda le toit.

\- Le grenier ! Raiponce m'a déjà dit qu'elle y allait pour regarder les étoiles. Elle appelait ça les lumières dans le ciel, sourit Jack. C'est une fenêtre qui peut se tirer dans les deux sens de ce que je vois.

\- Oh joli, tu deviens un pro à ce petit jeu, sourit mesquinement Harold.

\- Faut-il encore monter jusque-là...

Le brun déglutit. Ils attendirent dans le froid mordant que les lumières s'éteignent enfin. Ce fut long et ils se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi en se dandinant sur place. Elle sembla veiller tard et passa un temps fou dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bains.

\- Ah bon sang va te coucher sale morue ! Grommela Jack.

\- Même quand elle ne le cherche pas, elle arrive à être soulante...

Harold souffla sur ses gants. S'ils restaient plantés là ils allaient mourir de froid et de faim. Ils n'avaient rien mangé de la journée à part des gâteaux pris dans leurs poches en partant de l'hôpital.

\- Nos parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude, répliqua Jack tristement. Et Elena qui m'attends à la maison...

Il soupira et Harold pensa à son père. Le pauvre... Il n'avait que lui au monde en plus. Mais plus forte que tout, leur détermination ne flancha pas. Ils devaient sauver toutes les filles que visaient le tueur et le démasquer rapidement. Bien qu'ils se demandaient si Raiponce n'était pas déjà... morte.

\- Regarde ! Répliqua Jack après vingt autres bonnes minutes. Les lumières !

La maison se plongea dans la pénombre la plus angoissante qu'ils n'eurent jamais connu. Harold avait le regard dur.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On attend un peu qu'elle s'endorme et on y va. On cherche Raiponce puis on la sort de là par le toit et on la cache quelque part le temps qu'on trouve le tueur !

\- Et... Et si elle n'est pas là ? Tenta Harold.

\- Alors... Alors on sera à nouveau dans de beaux draps...

D'un regard tendu le duo marcha doucement vers la maison. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Il faisait très tard et de surcroit avec la menace personne ne sortait. Ils étaient donc plus que tranquilles pour escalader les grilles. Ca ils l'avaient déjà fait, ce n'était pas le plus compliqué. C'est alors qu'Harold eut une illumination soudaine.

\- Jack, murmura-t-il tout doucement. Jack !

\- Quoi ? Evite de parler maintenant...

\- Je sais mais j'ai une idée pour si jamais... Enfin laisse tomber j'en parlerais si le cas de figure se présente.

Il sourit en pensant à son chien Krokmou puis se reprit. Jack haussa les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Ils cachèrent leurs pas avec une branche d'arbre pour les effacer bien que la trace d'un passage fut évident.

Une fois au contact des murs, ils tournèrent autour de l'immense bâtisse de pierre pour trouver un moyen de monter. Harold tenta la gouttière mais elle fut trop glissante. Jack tenta à son tour par des lianes de fleurs mortes qui s'arrachèrent sur lui. Cela fit un peu de bruit mais aucune lumière n'émergea de la maison. Jack soupira et Harold le regarda avec mécontentement.

\- Désolé ! Formula-t-il avec ses lèvres.

Harold soupira et l'aida à se relever. Puis il regarda en l'air. Il tira sur le pull de Jack et montra un grand sapin. Il montait jusqu'à une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Jack comprit. Ca allait être très périlleux. Ils pourraient facilement tomber et se casser quelque chose. Pourtant ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de l'arbre géant. Le début fut facile. Ils montèrent de branche en branche même si le sol qui s'éloignait les rendit tendus.

La montée se fit de plus en plus lente et bientôt Harold s'arrêta. Il tremblait.

\- Tu vas y arriver, susurra Jack. Allez, regarde en haut.

Harold approuva et fut très précis à chaque mouvement. Il fut lent mais réussit à atteindre la branche qu'il voulait. L'arbre penchait dangereusement à cause du vent et de leur présence. Par chance ils étaient si frêles et maigres que cela ne le fit pas craquer ni se courber. Au loin on pouvait voir les pics du sapin bouger dans tous les sens. Ceux-ci qui se plantaient joyeusement dans leur peau déjà meurtrie de froid.

\- J'y vais en premier, insista Jack. Je dois le faire pour elle.

\- Tu as raison. Bonne chance.

Harold déglutit et regarda son meilleur ami qui marchait à quatre pattes sur une longue branche de bois. Jack se crispa quand une épine rentra dans sa joue. Il l'enleva et continua d'avancer. Arrivant au bout de la branche il tendit les bras. Il était trop loin du mur... Fichus bras d'enfants ! Il avait analysé l'écart comme une taille adulte. C'était une erreur.

\- Et merde, grommela-t-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et sous un cri étouffé d'Harold, Jack se leva. Il se mit debout à peu près stablement sans fixer le sol. S'il le faisait il tomberait il le savait. Ses jambes étaient déjà en coton alors qu'il sentait le vent le pousser. Il se fixa la fenêtre comme objectif puis d'un bond il sauta. Harold cria de nouveau en se retenant. Jack rata de peu sa cible et se retint contre la jardinière. S'il avait été plus lourd elle se serait brisé. Par chance il put s'y accrocher alors que le brun faillit s'évanouir de frayeur.

Reprenant son souffle, alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, Jack se hissa bien difficilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il y vit le paralysa. Astoria Gothel était en train de dormir à moitié nue dans son lit. Elle souriait dans ses draps de soie. Il était tombé sur sa chambre... En maudissant franchement le destin, Jack se dépêcha de monter par le reste de la gouttière et choppa rapidement le bord du toit. Une fois au-dessus il fut épuisé. Il fit signe à Harold de rester où il était et que la pièce était dangereuse. Le brun comprit rapidement le problème mais il décida de s'avancer sur la branche.

Jack retint son souffle quand il le vit se lever à son tour. Jamais il n'avait vu Harold aussi courageux qu'aujourd'hui. Et ça il le devait à ses regrets, son envie de sauver ses amies et sa confiance d'adulte. L'Harold d'autrefois, chétif et peureux n'aurait jamais fait ça. Jack en fut très fier et se promit de changer lui aussi alors qu'il le vit sauter et se rattraper à un volet. Il se crispa car cela fit du bruit. Harold remonta difficilement jusqu'à la fenêtre où Astoria se retourna dans son sommeil et où il vit qu'elle portait un masque hideux de nuit. Il fit la grimace et rejoignit son ami.

\- Harold, tu es vraiment le plus courageux de tous ! Commenta Jack tout doucement.

\- Arrête c'est toi qui est passé le premier. Mais c'est aussi toi qui m'inspire confiance Jack, ne l'oublie pas. Même par le passé tu m'as sauvé de la solitude. Et moi je t'y ai renvoyé...

\- Rah, ce temps-là est révolu arrête ! Et... Merci, ça me touche.

Ils se sourirent puis se reprirent. Ils étaient quand même juste au-dessus d'Astoria Gothel...

Ils durent marcher à pas de loup pour ne pas faire de bruit sur le toit. Puis ils atteignirent la fenêtre et la tirèrent. Elle n'était en effet pas bloquée. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le grenier.

\- Nous y voilà, susurra Jack. Courage.

Harold approuva. Ils n'étaient jamais venus ici et ne savaient pas du tout où aller. Ils se repérèrent à tâtons et ouvrirent la porte aussi doucement que possible. Elle grinça un peu. Ils étaient si tendus et crispés qu'ils avaient mal à tous leurs muscles. En plus du fait d'avoir de nouveau chaud. La maison était d'une température idéale.

Alors, doucement, le duo descendit les marche d'un escalier pour se retrouver au deuxième étage. Ils ne respiraient qu'à peine tant leur cœur tambourinait. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers plusieurs pièces qu'ils ouvrirent à tâtons. Toujours pas de chambre. Ils évitèrent celle d'Astoria qui était à un emplacement connu. Puis ils trouvèrent un renfoncement. Là ils ouvrirent la porte et trouvèrent une petite pièce avec un lit et un placard. Jack reconnut le sac de Raiponce au sol. Il courut à l'intérieur et regarda dans le lit. Personne. Harold ouvrit le placard, même constat.

Le cœur battant ils se mirent à fouiller la maison de part en part jusqu'à une cave à vin. Rien, personne. Et elle n'était pas dans la chambre de Gothel. Ils retournèrent dans celle de Raiponce. Jack avait les yeux grands ouverts, il remarqua du sang au sol près du lit. Comme si on avait trainé quelqu'un de force depuis le dessous de celui-ci. Il laissa alors échapper des larmes.

\- C'est trop tard, elle n'est déjà plus là...

Harold se crispa et tomba au sol. C'était trop tard...

Au loin à l'hôpital, une infirmière vint prendre la température de Mavis. Celle-ci avait fait un cauchemar, elle se tenait contre ses genoux.

\- Donnez-lui ses cachets.

Dracula approuva et approcha la boite de l'enfant. Il était l'heure de prendre ses médicaments...


	15. Chp 15 : Amère vérité et chien fidèle

**Hello! On continue toujours plus dans les méandres du labyrinthe.**

 **Entre acharnement et vérité, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Amère vérité et chien fidèle

Pendant que Jack et Harold s'endormaient dans l'église le quinze décembre au soir, la jeune Raiponce Corona Gothel se recroquevillait sous son lit. Elle tenait contre elle un ancien album photo qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur. Il y avait à l'intérieur des photos de sa maman, Ariana Corona, décédée et de son père Frederick Corona. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et souriaient à chaque cliché. Il y avait aussi plus loin des photos de leur mariage puis de sa naissance. Après sa mère en fut absente mais son père et elle faisaient un duo adorable et si joyeux. Puis aux dernières pages de récentes photos d'elle et ses amis qu'elle avait pu conserver trainait en vrac. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de classe aussi. De plus elle avait reçu la nouvelle aux informations comme quoi ils étaient tous sains et saufs. C'était si rassurant.

Elle souriait en les regardant. C'était la seule et unique chose qui lui remontait le moral dans les moments de déprime. Récemment Raiponce avait peur de sa belle-mère. Elle devenait de plus en plus terrifiante et elle finissait toujours par aller dormir sous son lit pour se protéger d'elle ne savait quoi. Ce jour là ne fit donc pas exception. Elle s'était enroulée dans sa couverture sur le plancher avec l'album sous les yeux ainsi qu'une broche en forme de soleil que sa défunte mère lui avait légué. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Astoria la jette d'où elle la laissait sous le lit. En contemplant la broche dorée, Raiponce eut un pincement au cœur. Elle imagina sa vie avec sa vraie mère. Ça aurait été un vrai bonheur...

D'un soupir elle rentra sous la couette et colla ses genoux contre son ventre. Comme un fœtus. Elle commença à s'assoupir en rêvant de ses parents heureux et en bonne santé. Mais un bruit la réveilla. La porte d'entrée claqua. Astoria était rentrée de sa soirée. La blonde trembla. Elle espérait qu'elle aille directement au lit et l'oublie au passage. Mais les bruits de pas dans l'escalier l'interpelèrent. C'était des pas lourds et différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il semblait même y en avoir deux. Avait-elle un invité ? Le temps de sa réflexion, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec force. Elle sursauta.

\- Raiponce ? Tonna Astoria. Un invité est là, viens lui dire bonjour.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle resta sous sa couette et fit semblant de dormir. Alors un homme entra vivement dans la chambre. Il s'accroupit et regarda le petit tas de couverture.

\- Alors, ma petite princesse, on ne veut pas voir son grand-frère ?

La jeune enfant releva la tête pour regarder qui lui parlait. Elle ne comprit pas et se bloqua. Que faisait-il là lui ? Pourquoi grand-frère ?

\- Viens, je vais t'amener à ta nouvelle maison.

Il lui tendit la main mais la petite ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Allez, tu es malheureuse ici. Il suffit de te regarder pour le comprendre. Astoria a préféré te donner à quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer et te choyer. Tu peux compter sur moi tu sais. Je serais toujours là pour faire de toi la princesse que tu mérites d'être. Plus de punition, plus de torture. Tu pourras manger ce que tu veux et porter de beaux vêtements. Je serais ton protecteur.

Son discours tenta la blonde qui sortit de la couverture avec intérêt. Pourtant en voyant le regard lubrique de l'homme qu'elle connaissait bien elle se recula.

\- Non je... Je veux rester là. Je vais voir mon papa demain...

\- Tu préfères rester avec ta marâtre ?

Astoria grogna au passage mais ne pouvait le contredire. Et elle était vraiment contente de se débarrasser de ce poids.

\- Je... C'est ma maison ici. Je ne veux pas aller avec vous... Pourquoi vous...

L'homme grommela en signe d'impatience et s'aplatit sur le sol pour lui agripper le bras avec une force inouïe.

\- Viens ici ! Astoria t'a vendue, alors tu es à moi ! Tu es ma petite sœur !

Il tira sur la blonde qui hurla d'un cri de douleur strident. Celle-ci se cogna contre le lit et fut tirée à la lumière de la lune.

\- LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI !

D'un geste désespéré la blonde enfonça sa broche en forme de soleil dans le bras de son assaillant qui hurla mais garda prise. Un mince filet de sang coula sur le sol.

\- Je te l'avais dit, pouffa Astoria, elle est pire qu'une bête sauvage. Tu as fait un très mauvais choix.

Il grogna avant de bloquer la bouche de Raiponce de sa main.

\- Il faut juste qu'elle se calme et apprenne à obéir à son ainé. Tout ira bien j'en suis certain.

Il lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre main d'où elle se débattit avec violence. Elle donna des coups de pieds dans son ventre mais il la plaqua au sol.

\- ARRETE CA !

Il la gifla deux fois avant qu'elle se tende de peur et arrête de se débattre.

\- Bien, je préfère ça.

La blonde pleura alors qu'il se releva et la tira contre lui en même temps.

\- Je suis content de l'avoir enfin avec moi. Si tu ne me l'avais pas donnée, je me serais servi moi-même au passage. Sûrement quand elle serait rentrée seule de l'école. Dans le parc par exemple.

Astoria pouffa avec violence.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je voulais qu'elle rentre seule ? J'attendais que quelqu'un m'en débarrasse. Sans l'intervention des gamins je te l'aurais laissée volontiers au détour d'une ruelle.

Raiponce pleura de tout son cœur à ce moment là. Elle comprit la vraie nature de Gothel. Elle n'était pas seulement égoïste. Elle était aussi diabolique et avait toujours prévu de s'en débarrasser. La femme comprit au regard de l'enfant qu'elle se demandait " _Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive-t-il ?_ ". Elle sourit et lui prit la joue.

\- Tu sais Raiponce, ce n'est pas contre toi mais j'ai besoin que tu disparaisses tout comme ton père.

-... NON PAS PAPA ! NE TOUCHE PAS A PAPA ! IL EST MALADE !

\- Bien sûr qu'il est malade. C'est moi qui le tue à petit feu, ha ha ha. Et ta mère aussi par ailleurs. Il m'en aura fallu du travail pour arriver au jour où enfin j'hériterais de toute la fortune des Corona ! Des années et des années de dur labeur où j'ai dû jouer la femme amoureuse et coucher avec ce rustre idéaliste. Sans parler de toi la dernière héritière de la famille. Enfin, j'ai vu sur la ligne généalogique que tu avais deux cousines mais il semble que ton père ne soit même pas au courant et c'est très bien ainsi. Puis comme je suis mariée, je deviens la légataire légitime de la fortune !

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une sorte de jouissance extrême.

\- A moi la jeunesse éternelle et la vie de luxe. Les cures de jouvence, les sources thermales, les voyages en paquebot, les îles paradisiaques et le tout sans avoir eu à travailler.

Raiponce Corona se sentit transpercée de part en part alors que la vérité éclatait sur son histoire. Astoria Gothel n'avait épousé son père que dans l'optique de le tuer et de prendre sa fortune. Elle avait aussi éliminé sa mère et s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de la dernière gêneuse. Quand elle le comprit son cœur chuta et elle hurla de chagrin alors que l'homme la serra contre lui pour la consoler. Ce qui aggrava sa douleur. Elle avait été vendue à un psychopathe, tout était fini, même son cœur était brisé à jamais...

\- Ah, ça fait du bien de se libérer d'un tel secret, s'exprima-t-elle en recoiffant ses cheveux dans un miroir.

\- Papa...Maman...Jack... Les amis…

La blonde tressauta entre chaque sanglot en implorant de l'aide mais personne ne vint à son secours. Elle était seul et détruite.

\- Allez, tu peux l'emmener. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu passer un tel marché. Son père ne devrait pas tenir plus de deux semaines au grand maximum. Bientôt je vais pouvoir partir d'ici et me payer le voyage du siècle. Je pense m'installer aux Baléares.

\- Hum, je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes vénales comme toi, dit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Mais au moins je n'ai pas eu de soucis pour avoir ma princesse du soleil. Je vais donc te dire merci et adieu.

Telle une poupée la petite se fit tirer en dehors de la chambre et suivit l'homme non sans tenter vainement de résister en tirant sur son bras.

\- Adieu. Et surtout fais en sorte que jamais plus je n'en entende parler.

\- Oh ça j'y compte bien, elle sera plus heureuse avec moi qu'avec toi, espèce de monstre.

Il partit en claquant la porte. Astoria eut un rire démentiel.

\- Moi ? Un monstre ? Que devrait-on dire de toi alors ! Parla-t-elle pour elle-même. Il ne se rend même pas compte de qui il est et de ce qu'il fait. Ah cet homme me fera toujours rire ! Je comprends pourquoi on me l'a recommandé !

Toujours en riant, la femme se servit un bon verre de vin et se colla devant la télévision. Elle savoura sa réussite non sans éprouver une telle jouissance qu'elle sentit sa lingerie se mouiller. Elle dut prendre un bain pour remédier à la situation tout en continuant de prendre soin de sa peau.

\- Baléares me voilà !

Jack et Harold se trouvaient à présent dans cette même chambre. Un jour plus tard de retard... Le brun était au sol, anéanti de chagrin tandis que le blanc regardait le sang séché. Il déglutit et regarda sous le lit. Là, il trouva un album photo qu'il contempla. Harold le rejoignit dans un silence religieux. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent d'autant plus. Les vrais parents de Raiponce avaient l'air d'être des gens si bien. Ils ne méritaient pas tout ça... La petite Blondie bébé leur fit sourire de douleur tandis que les photos d'eux-mêmes avec elle les achevèrent.

\- On avait pas le droit d'échouer... Murmura Jack en tremblant. On avait pas le droit...

\- Il n'est... peut-être pas trop tard, tenta Harold. Il n'a pas tué Mavis tout de suite et notre blonde non plus dans les autres lignes du temps. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

Jack se reprit et approuva. Il laissa tomber l'album au sol dans un gros bruit en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- MERDE !

Le duo attendit alors qu'une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir.

\- Non pas ça, paniqua Harold en susurrant entre ses dents.

Jack le tira par les bras et ils se mirent sous le lit. Se logeant dans la couverture ils tremblèrent et virent la porte de la chambre grincer sur ses gonds. Astoria Gothel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte les pieds recouverts de chaussons bordeaux et d'un drapé en soie de la même teinte.

D'un regard perplexe elle entra dans la pièce et prit l'album ouvert sur le sol.

\- Tiens, j'avais oublié de le brûler lui. Etonnant.

Elle le feuilleta avec un rire et le jeta dans l'armoire. Elle se fichait éperdument de cette chose. Puis elle s'accroupit et allait regarder sous le lit. Jack et Harold la virent poser les genoux au sol et descendre son corps vers eux. C'était la fin... Ils n'y rechaperaient pas.

\- Ah, suis-je bête. J'ai déjà oublié que j'avais vendu Raiponce.

Elle se releva sans regarder.

\- J'ai tellement l'habitude d'aller la tirer de sous le lit pour la mettre dans le placard quand elle fait trop de bruit. Enfin maintenant je suis tranquille, jamais plus je n'aurais à la punir. Avec ce taré elle devrait y passer bientôt. Et à moi la fortune des Corona.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et se massa les cheveux.

\- J'espère que j'ai assez de poison pour tuer le père Corona. Il faut qu'il y passe rapidement si je veux partir au plus tôt dans les îles, cogita-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Sa voix devint un murmure puis disparut alors que les lumières s'éteignirent. Jack reprit son souffle tandis qu'Harold fut choqué jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il s'en était fallu de peu... Et ces révélations. Mais Jack sembla hors de lui. Il se glissa hors du lit et serra les poings. Harold le rejoignit.

\- Je comprends tout maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Les traits de haine déformaient son visage enfantin.

\- C'est une veuve noire. Elle en a après l'argent de la famille et veut éliminer celle qui en héritera après la mort de son père. Putain c'est dégueulasse ! Je savais que c'était un monstre. Je dirais même je me doutais que la mort de son père n'était pas accidentelle mais là... A ce point ! CA ME TUE !

\- CHUT !

Harold lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Ils attendirent mais le silence continuait de les envelopper.

\- Moins fort voyons, on est toujours en danger, dit-il d'une petite voix. Je comprends ta haine, je suis pareil. Mais dis-toi que rien n'est joué tant qu'ils sont vivants. On doit sauver Raiponce du tueur et le père... Si on trouve le poison et qu'il n'en prend plus, peut-être... Peut-être pourra-t-il survivre et s'occuper de Raiponce à nouveau. On pourrait aussi lui parler d'Astoria.

Jack se calma aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci l'ami, tu as raison, sans toi je n'aurais jamais la force d'avancer.

Harold lui tapa amicalement dans le dos puis le regarda.

\- Après je pense que son père ne nous écoutera probablement pas mais bon. Le fait est qu'on a encore une chance. Il faut la saisir, lui dit le brun confiant.

\- Oui, jusqu'au bout on doit se battre.

Jack regarda au dehors la neige qui tombait ardemment. Il respira un grand coup et repéra une petite broche en or sur le sol. Il prit la pince en forme de soleil dans les mains. Il y avait du sang dessus.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, dit-il tout de même. Raiponce a l'air d'avoir saigné. Ca doit être à elle.

Il la saisit contre son cœur et la rangea dans sa poche. Ce serait son symbole, il fallait la sauver coûte que coûte.

\- Justement tu fais bien de la prendre j'ai une idée !

\- Ah ?

\- On en reparle dehors... On va pas rester là éternellement non ?

Harold paniquait à chaque craquement qu'il entendait. Jack approuva et le duo se faufila avec la dextérité d'un chat jusqu'au grenier. Ils furent fort mécontents lorsqu'il se hissèrent avec l'aide d'un meuble sur le toit. Le froid les mordit de nouveau, plus virulent encore que tout à l'heure. Harold claquait des dents.

\- On...descend...comment ? Demanda-t-il en tremblant.

Jack n'y avait pas songé et le duo se retrouva piégé sur le toit. L'arbre n'était pas atteignable d'ici. Ils réfléchirent un moment avant de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue.

\- Mais qu'on est cons, répliqua Jack sans hausser le ton. On a pensé à monter et pas à descendre. Imagine si on avait Raiponce avec nous ça aurait été pareil.

Harold approuva alors que la neige le recouvrait déjà.

\- Il faut... trouver... un endroit chaud... Je ne tiendrais jamais la nuit...

\- On peut dormir dans le grenier au pire ?

\- ... Je... Oh pourquoi pas.

Harold avait si froid qu'il se fichait du danger. Jack supportait plutôt bien pour sa part mais voulait protéger son meilleur ami.

\- On partira à la recherche de Raiponce demain matin. De toute façon personne ne va souvent dans un grenier. Surtout pas Astoria puisque Blondie me disait toujours qu'elle se cachait là, la nuit pour regarder les étoiles, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé.

D'un commun accord ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Se cachant dans un recoin ils prirent un vieux drap et s'endormirent rapidement malgré le danger. Ils étaient exténués.

Au même instant à l'hôpital, Mavis refusa de prendre ses médicaments. La phrase de Jack qui lui priait de faire attention à toute personne hors de sa famille et d'eux tournait en boucle. La personne qui était venue toucher à ses cachets l'inquiéta. Elle se débattit et ferma la bouche avec ferveur.

\- Allez ma puce, tu dois le prendre, c'est pour ton bien, lui dit Dracula.

La petite hésita. Son père, elle avait confiance en son père. Elle le regarda longuement et hésita devant la pilule colorée. Puis elle s'en saisit et l'avala tout rond avec de l'eau.

\- Voilà, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Elle soupira et rentra dans son lit bien chaud. Elle se demandait, au fond d'elle même si elle avait fait le bon choix. Et Dracula ne se rendit pas compte à cet instant qu'il venait de condamner à nouveau sa fille à d'atroces souffrances...

Au petit matin, le dix-sept décembre, Jack et Harold se réveillèrent au même moment lorsqu'Astoria Gothel mit de la musique assez forte pour son petit déjeuner. On l'entendait chanter jusque là et préparer apparemment du café. Dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Jack grommela en l'imaginant profiter de l'argent des Corona et s'étira. Harold bailla et se leva.

\- Voilà une bonne nuit de sommeil mais je meurs de faim...

\- Moi aussi, mais j'ai prévu le coup.

\- Ah ?

\- Hier en allant dans la cuisine pour chercher si Raiponce était là j'ai piqué des trucs ! Je me disais qu'on en aurait besoin dans notre fuite pour la nourrir et la garder quelque part en attendant.

\- TU ES UN GENIE ! S'emporta Harold sans crier. Je ne voulais pas encore mourir de faim comme... Dans la cave...

\- Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'a donné le déclic. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

\- JAMAIS OUI !

Le duo se sourit et mangèrent encore une fois goulument des brioches, des gâteaux au chocolat et des fruits. Cela leur fit un bien fou, ils se sentirent prêt à tout.

\- Bien dormir et bien manger c'est la recette du bonheur, chantonna Harold d'un sourire.

Jack approuva d'un rire puis ils se mirent en route. Ils montèrent sur le toit à nouveau.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, expliqua Jack. On a deux solutions pour sortir de là. Soit on attend qu'Astoria parte quelque part, ce qui n'est pas sûr et on passe par une fenêtre. Soit, on saute dans la neige et on essaye de ne pas se casser quelque chose en passant. Mais je pense qu'on devrait être un minimum amortis vu l'épaisseur de la poudreuse. On doit bien être à quinze centimètres là. Tu préfères quoi ?

Harold soupira.

\- Si on veut gagner du temps on a pas le choix je suppose.

\- Eh non...

\- Il faut sauter.

Ils se regardèrent avec désespoir puis se prirent par la main. Ils décidèrent d'y aller ensemble en sautant près du garage pour ne pas alerter Gothel.

\- A trois, un... deux...

Harold serra fortement la main de son ami qui le rassura d'un regard. Puis à trois, ils s'élancèrent depuis le toit jusqu'au sol. Ils se protégèrent volontairement la tête, l'un contre l'autre et s'éclatèrent sur le sol en un grand jet de neige. L'amortissement fut réussi mais la douleur fut quand même présente dans tout leur corps. Ils mirent un temps fou à se relever en se crispant. Jack en remercia pour une fois la neige. Finalement elle n'était pas signe que de malheur.

Doucement et avec précaution, les deux amis repartirent vers les grilles. Il fut plus difficile de les passer que la dernière fois vu leurs corps endoloris. Par chance il n'y avait toujours personne dehors même si au loin on entendait des voitures de police tourner dans les rues. Harold tira Jack dans une direction et ils se cachèrent rapidement dans un fourrage.

\- Bon, c'était quoi ton idée alors? Demanda le blanc impatient.

\- Oui, voilà, j'y viens. (Il s'assit sur une pierre et le regarda avec profondeur). J'y ai pensé subitement en allant chez Astoria. On a de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas de chien pour garder sa maison. Et c'est dans cette réflexion que j'ai repensé à mon Krokmou adoré. Tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Oui vaguement. Il était super gentil et il adorait te lécher le visage.

\- Oui c'est ça, répliqua le brun d'un sourire. Il me met toujours de la bave partout... Enfin bref, il est à la maison là et tu sais pourquoi je l'ai adopté ?

\- Parce qu'il avait la queue cassée et qu'il était abandonné de tous non ?

Harold approuva.

\- Oui mais pas que. Mon père et moi l'utilisions pour la chasse. Il était un très bon pisteur. Si tu vois où je veux en venir. On l'a même déjà utilisé pour retrouver notre chemin.

Jack eut un regard illuminé.

\- Harold mon ami tu es un génie !

\- On l'est tous les deux alors.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

\- Bon sang je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! Tu crois qu'il pourrait retrouver la trace de Raiponce grâce à son odorat ?

\- Je ne saurais l'affirmer mais il a un très bon flair. Et comme tu as pris la broche de notre Blondie je me dis qu'il peut la retrouver si tu évites de trop la toucher. Enfin on peut essayer vu qu'on a aucune piste.

\- J'approuve à cent pour cent ton plan. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Direction chez toi !

Harold approuva et lui montra le chemin. Il connaissait nombre de petits passages pour éviter d'être vu. Il le connaissait même par cœur.

Le chemin leur prit une bonne heure et ils virent un nombre incroyable de parents et de policiers. Le duo se sentit horriblement coupable mais ne pouvait retourner à l'hôpital maintenant... Pas tant qu'ils avaient leur objectif. Ils entendirent par ailleurs des adultes parler de leur disparition inquiétante de l'hôpital mais pas de celle de Raiponce. Personne n'était encore au courant étant donné que Raiponce n'allait plus à l'école dans cette ligne du temps. Astoria n'avait même pas à s'inquiéter des policiers. Elle serait partie dans un autre pays d'ici là. Pour elle ce tueur tombait si bien que c'en était une chance incroyable.

Les garçons arrivèrent chez les Haddock vers les dix heures du matin. La maison était silencieuse.

\- Tu crois que ton père est là ? Demanda Jack.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il doit tout faire pour me retrouver... Sur la route, avec les autres parents ou même à la télévision.

Son ton fut triste et Jack savait qu'il se sentait très mal de lui faire ça. Il compatit en imaginant sa mère dévastée par le chagrin.

\- Par là, répliqua le brun pour oublier. Suis-moi.

Son ami approuva en silence et suivit Harold qui entra dans le jardin en passant par un petit muret. Jack était déjà venu des millions de fois chez les Haddock étant jeune. Il s'en souvint maintenant qu'il se trouvait là. La maison était grande et ressemblait à un somptueux chalet. Le père de son ami gagnait plutôt bien sa vie sur les chantiers de sa compagnie d'où il en était le dirigeant. Ils avaient toujours bien vécu malgré qu'il soit père célibataire. Leur jardin était énorme derrière leur bâtisse d'où Jack y repéra une belle niche en bois avec des jouets pour chien.

Krokmou était le petit chouchou de la famille même si au départ son père le détestait comme tous les canidés. Il les avait en horreur car c'était un gros chien qui avait tué sa femme. Un gros doberman l'avait déchiquetée alors qu'elle protégeait son fils de l'animal en furie qui avait la rage. Finalement elle en était morte en plus de l'avoir attrapée elle aussi. Harold était un bébé à l'époque et Stoick n'était pas présent... Si bien qu'il détestait les chiens de tout son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'Harold ramène Krokmou qui fit fondre le cœur du père. Mais au fond il avait toujours de l'appréhension pour ces bêtes là. Ils pouvaient vite devenir dangereux et se retourner contre leur maitre. Harold prenait son temps pour lui faire réapprendre à aimer les chiens. Krokmou était déjà parvenu à beaucoup pour le sauver de sa phobie.

Ledit animal aboya fortement quand Harold ouvrit la porte de derrière avec une clef cachée dans un pot à fleurs. Il arriva en furie de sa queue cassée et sauta sur son maitre en lui léchouillant agréablement le visage. Il lui fit une fête d'enfer depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et la tension qui régnait dans la maison. Harold dut le papouiller pendant des minutes durant sous le sourire de Jack.

\- Il t'aime de tout son cœur ça se voit.

\- Et c'est réciproque, dit le brun d'un rire. Il va être heureux de se promener avec nous. Il nous tiendra compagnie aussi.

\- Ca va être génial. On aurait dû le prendre plus tôt avec nous !

\- C'était pas possible, on est sortis directement de l'école je te rappelle et depuis on était coincés.

Jack hocha la tête puis regarda Krokmou venir lui dire bonjour aussi. Il se rappelait de son odeur et savait que c'était le meilleur ami d'Harold. Bien que pour Jack ça faisait plus de neuf ans qu'il ne l'avait vu, le chien lui l'avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt chez lui. Le blanc le regarda attentivement. Il avait un pelage noir court et une tête assez ronde. Ses oreilles étaient dressées sur sa tête comme deux épis. De ses yeux noirs encres entourés de vert il semblait sourire de joie. L'enfant ne se souvint pas du tout de sa race mais il était plutôt robuste et au garde à vous. Sa particularité est qu'il n'avait plus de dents ainsi que la queue cassée. C'est comme ça que l'avait trouvé Harold et c'est aussi de là que venait son nom. Les crocs mous. Pourtant l'animal semblait bien portant et arborait de grosses pattes griffues.

\- Bon je vais boire un coup, tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda le brun.

Jack fut assez surpris d'avoir l'impression de passer prendre un petit verre tranquillement chez son meilleur ami alors qu'ils étaient en cavale et s'apprêtaient à courir après un fou furieux.

\- Ma foi si tu as du jus d'orange pourquoi pas.

Jack haussa les épaules et suivit son ami à la cuisine. Ils se servirent et burent avec délectation avant que la porte du salon s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Ils sursautèrent et tombèrent sur un homme corpulent au cheveux blonds très courts et une moustache de même teinte. On avait l'impression que ses poils n'avaient poussé que sous son nez.

\- HAROLD ! PAR TOUS LES DIEUX !

Jack se bloqua. Il ne se souvenait plus de son prénom. Le brun lui sembla tomber des nues.

\- G... Gueulfor ! Que... Que fais-tu ici ?

Il était totalement perdu. Dans les autres lignes temporelles jamais Gueulfor, un ami de la famille, n'avait mis les pieds dans leur ville. Il comprit rapidement que c'était parce que ce coup-ci il était directement impliqué par les disparitions. Il avait toujours été proche de cet homme qu'il considérait comme un oncle. Il vivait un peu plus loin mais rendait souvent visite à son filleul préféré.

L'homme accourut et le prit dans ses bras avec force. A nouveau le jeune se sentit craquer de partout et se crispa. Jack ne sut trop quoi faire alors que Krokmou jappait joyeusement l'embrassade.

\- C'est un miracle ! Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle ! Et je pensais rester ici au cas où... Au cas où tu revenais ! Je n'y croyais pas mais te voilà bien revenu par toi-même ! Et avec ton ami !

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer tant il s'excitait. Mais Harold ne l'avait pas du tout prévu.

\- Et ce soir je voulais faire un roulement pour que Stoick se repose. Pauvre homme il est dévasté. Roh quand il va savoir que tu es là !

\- Oncle Gueulfor... Je...Je dois repartir...

Le blond le posa, surpris.

\- Comment ça ?

Harold soupira. Jack caressa Krokmou et en profita pour prendre de la pâtée dans un sac et d'autres vivres. Il restait toujours sur son objectif quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Avec Krokmou on va chercher Raiponce, c'est pour ça qu'on a quitté l'hôpital.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu… Tu es sorti de toi-même ?! C'est de la folie ! Tu as dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête...

Harold ferma les yeux en se reculant.

\- Je... Je sais que c'est irréel mais crois-moi je suis là pour sauver des vies. J'ai essayé de sauver Mavis... J'ai quelque peu réussi, avec Jack, mais maintenant c'est Raiponce qui est en danger et je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer de comment je sais tout ça. Le kidnappeur la convoite. Je veux juste que tu me croies, parrain... S'il te plait.

Il lui fit des yeux d'ange. Gueulfor était toujours allé dans son sens. Mais son amour pour lui ne pouvait accepter ça.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es souffrant ou pas mais Harold je ne te laisserais jamais faire un acte aussi dangereux.

Il s'approcha mais Harold sortit rapidement un couteau du placard et le pointa sur lui. Cela fit sursauter Jack.

\- J'irais et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Cet acte si adulte et si terrifiant dans la main d'un jeune homme le bloqua sur place.

\- MAINTENANT !

Il hurla et Jack comprit qu'ils devaient partir. Ce fut court mais se retrouver au calme chez les Haddock lui avait fait du bien. Le brun prit la laisse de son chien et courut à en perdre haleine par la sortie de derrière. Gueulfor mit un temps avant de réagir puis il cria et cavala après lui. Mais il fut lent, la course n'était pas son fort. Il abdiqua à l'orée de la forêt derrière leur maison. Il fallait qu'il aille prévenir Stoick et les autres. Au moins les enfants étaient-ils sains et saufs. Ils n'étaient pas entre les mains du kidnappeur. Pas de nouveau en tout cas. Il se retourna et partit pour la ville.

Jack et Harold se stoppèrent dans un sous-bois, épuisés de leur course. Krokmou les avait suivis, joyeux et frétillants d'être avec son maitre adoré. Harold en profita pour lui mettre la laisse, il ne pouvait le laisser courir partout mais Krokmou ne sembla pas s'indigner. Il avait l'habitude dehors.

\- On a eu chaud. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait ton parrain dans la maison.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, il n'était pas là avant. Enfin au pire il préviendra les parents qu'on est en pleine santé. C'est déjà ça.

\- C'est même très bien. Je ne veux plus qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous.

\- Moi de même.

Le duo se sourit avant de se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

\- Bon, du coup, je lui fais sentir la broche ? Demanda Jack.

\- Oui, vas-y.

Le blanc sortit la magnifique pince en or qui brillait d'éclat. La tâche rouge rappela à Jack qu'il fallait faire vite.

\- Une semaine, marmonna-t-il, normalement elle tient une semaine. Il faut la trouver avant ce délai. Et avant qu'elle ne soit brisée à jamais... Comme Mavis...

Harold approuva amèrement. Il n'imaginait pas une de ses meilleures amies devenir pareil, c'était affreux. Il siffla son chien pour avoir son attention et lui montra la broche.

\- Sens, vas-y sens mon chien.

L'animal comprit et renifla de son odorat surdéveloppé. Il sembla apprécier vu qu'il connaissait la personne. Il battit de la queue et jappa avec plaisir.

\- Oui, c'est bien, tu as senti Raiponce, je le vois, allez mène-moi à elle ! Cherche ! Cherche !

Tout excité de son nouveau travail le chien tira sur sa laisse dont Harold le retint avec difficulté. Il commença à renifler le sol. Il cherchait une piste. Jack le regarda faire. Il semblait heureux que son ami ait eu une idée pareille. Il regarda en avant et pria pour la santé mentale et la vie de sa tendre amie. Alors que celle-ci était déjà en plein cauchemar.


	16. Chp 16 : Minces espérances

**Voilà la suite! J'ai pris le rythme du dimanche pour le moment, je suis contente j'ai un peu d'avance d'ailleurs :D**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Des hurlements déchirants résonnèrent entre les murs de l'hôpital. Le père Corona se réveilla en sursaut et entendit des bruits de pas se précipiter dans les couloirs. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait tant les cris d'une si petite fille lui déchirait les entrailles. Il pensa à Raiponce et son cœur se serra plus douloureusement encore. Il voulut se lever pour aller voir mais finit par s'écrouler sur le sol. S'arrachant une perfusion, une de ses machines se mit à sonner violemment recouvrant le lieu d'un brouhaha invivable. Le tout couvert d'une voix d'homme stridente qui hurlait à tout rompre que sa fille allait mourir.

Les infirmières, débordées, entrèrent dans la chambre du père Corona et le forcèrent à se recoucher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui souffre ainsi ? Demanda-t-il en crachant une gerbe de sang.

\- Ne vous agitez pas Monsieur vous êtes en rechute depuis hier soir..., insista une soignante.

\- Je veux savoir !

\- C'est une jeune fille de la partie psychiatrique... On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- SI ELLE MEURT J'ENTAME UN PROCES AVEC MON AMI STOICK ! JE VOUS PREVIENS ! BANDE D'INCAPABLES !

Dracula beugla dans tous les couloirs en brandissant son poing et ses larmes de colère derrière un docteur. Frederick Corona le fixa avec un regard de peine. Dracula le lui rendit et il repartit en hurlant.

Plus bas dans la bâtisse, Elinor soupira.

\- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour venir aussi tôt ? Elle doit encore être en train de dormir on va la gêner.

\- Parce que je dois la surveiller ! Je l'ai promis à mes amis, déclara la rouquine fermement.

Elinor eut un sourire maternel en lui caressant les cheveux. Sa fille était quelqu'un de bien à n'en pas douter. Elle la trouvait changée ces derniers jours et c'était en bien. En entrant dans l'ascenseur les cris parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Dès l'ouverture de la porte une foule de personne passèrent devant leurs yeux. Médecins, infirmières, Dracula, des patients inquiets... Mérida déglutit tandis qu'Elinor paniqua.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Agressa-t-elle une infirmière.

\- Je suis pressée, madame.

Elle la planta là et fila vers la chambre de Mavis. Mérida ouvrit grand les yeux et courut en sa direction.

\- MERIDA !REVIENS ICI !

Sans écouter la rouquine fila jusqu'à la chambre de Mavis qui se tordait de douleur en crachant du sang et de la bave. Elinor arriva juste à temps pour lui cacher les yeux.

\- Ne regarde pas ça !

Mérida pleurait et se débattit pour regarder.

\- Pourquoi ?! Hurla Dracula. QUE LUI ARRIVE-T-IL ?

Les médecins ne semblaient pas comprendre. Ils lui firent toutes sortes de piqûres qui ne changèrent rien à son état. Immédiatement la rouquine se dit que ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de celui qui avait kidnappé ses amis. Jack et Harold l'avaient prévenue qu'il viendrait peut-être tuer Mavis et finir le travail qu'il avait commencé. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en ce que lui avaient dit les garçons et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !

\- Les pilules, amenez-les moi !

Le médecin prit les boites en regardant celui qui servait à arrêter les saignements.

\- Faites-lui avaler celui-là pour stopper l'hémorragie ! On l'amène au bloc !

Mavis se tordit dans tous les sens en pleurant tandis qu'on lui approcha la pilule. Elle sembla refuser et même Dracula ne parvint pas à la stabiliser. Tous les cachets présents dans la chambre était du poison et Mavis ne voulait plus rien avaler. Elle comprenait que ça la faisait souffrir. Mérida la regarda à travers les doigts de sa mère qui la tira en arrière. Elle comprit au regard de Mavis envers le petit cachet de couleur jaune que quelque chose clochait. Et si... Et si c'était cette chose qui faisait souffrir sa nouvelle amie ? C'était la seule chose que Mérida l'avait vu avaler récemment... Et Mavis souffrait de l'intérieur pas de l'extérieur.

Sans trop réfléchir, dans un acte désespéré, Mérida se jeta en avant. Elle poussa le médecin qui perdit la pilule sur le sol. Puis la rouquine le frappa.

\- C'est ça qui la fait souffrir ! Ne lui donnez pas ça !

Elle se saisit des boites de cachets et les jeta par la fenêtre. Elinor accourut pour la prendre contre elle et la frappa violemment au visage avant de l'amener dans les couloirs. Elle l'enguirlanda si fort que Louis Corona l'entendit. Pourtant le médecin sembla cogiter.

\- Le bloc est-il prêt ? On va faire un lavage d'estomac !

\- Bien monsieur !

Mavis passa sur un brancard vers la salle d'opération laissant le père Dracula seul dans sa douleur. Elinor s'excusa auprès du personnel soignant tandis que Mérida s'enfuit en larmes sur le toit. Elle se sentit impuissante et avait l'impression qu'elle avait failli à sa promesse... Alors que Mavis était sur le point de mourir.

Durant l'heure du déjeuner, les parents patrouilleurs s'assirent à une terrasse de boulangerie pour manger des sandwichs. Personne n'avait faim et tous parlaient d'un air sombre. Stoick Haddock et Jeremy Frost ne cessaient de parler de leur hypothèse sur le kidnappeur. Revivre cette inquiétude deux fois les rendaient nerveux et dépressifs. Le père Frost expliqua que sa femme avait perdu l'envie de bouger et restait dans le lit conjugal. Elena était chez les Benson avec Melody et ses sœurs tant elle ne pouvait plus voir sa mère dans cet état.

\- N'empêche heureusement qu'ils ont annulé la pièce à l'école et décidé que les vacances de noël seraient plus tôt, déclara Fergus. Je préfère que Mérida reste à la maison ou sous surveillance constante de sa mère. On vit une époque bien trouble...

\- Ce sera les pires fêtes de fin d'année que nous aurons vécu, répliqua Stoick. Apprendre par deux fois que mon fils a été enlevé et a souffert le martyr... Ou qu'il est mort... Je ne m'en relèverais pas.

Jérémy serra les poings. Il pensa également à la petite Mavis. C'est alors que Gueulfor arriva complètement essoufflé. Il s'écroula au sol, rouge et suant. Stoick se leva d'un bond.

\- Mon ami ! Que fais-tu là ? Ne devais-tu pas garder la maison avec Krokmou ?

A court de souffle, Stoick l'aida à se relever et à prendre une chaise. Il le fit boire et attendit.

\- Harold ! Déclara l'homme. H... Harold est venu à la maison !

Le père Haddock faillit tomber de sa chaise. Jeremy se leva précipitamment en faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

\- COMMENT ?!

\- Il était avec Jack... Dit Gueulfor en essayant de respirer à grandes goulées. Ils n'ont pas été kidnappés à nouveau ! Ils se sont enfuis ! Ils veulent de ce que j'ai compris, sauver Raiponce Corona Gothel. Je n'ai pas tout saisi à leur délire de sauver des vies mais ils m'ont dit qu'elle était la prochaine cible de celui qui les avait enlevés... ! Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter ! Ils courraient trop vite ! Ils ont pris Krokmou avec eux...

\- QUELLE FOLIE ! Hurla Stoick.

Il sembla à moitié furieux et à moitié soulagé. Jérémy reprit place en soupirant. Il lâcha une larme de soulagement. Au moins étaient-ils en vie et non avec le tueur.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont entendu leur kidnappeur parler de s'occuper de Raiponce..., cogita le blanc.

Gueulfor s'excusa avec douleur de ne pas avoir pu les arrêter mais Stoick ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Ils se mirent à réfléchir d'où les gamins avaient pu fuir et de comment les retrouver avec le kidnappeur. Ils se décidèrent à aller chez Astoria Gothel pour aller voir Raiponce au passage. Se levant avec un entrain nouveau ils se précipitèrent chez les Corona.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez, laissez-moi partir..., Déclara Raiponce complètement sonnée.

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu seras heureuse avec moi.

\- Je ne serais jamais heureuse. Mon papa va mourir. Ma maman est morte. Mes amis ont souffert et je suis sûre maintenant que c'est à cause de vous. Je ne comprends pas tout mais je suis certaine que Jack et Harold... Ils agissaient bizarrement à cause de tout ça... Je suis si triste...

\- Non pitié ne pleure pas. Je te promets de ne plus les toucher, d'accord ?

La blonde pleura franchement alors que l'homme la prit dans les bras. Elle hoqueta et tenta de le repousser. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien. Toujours sonnée des révélations d'Astoria.

Durant la nuit l'homme l'avait amenée dans un lieu inconnu et l'avait forcée à dormir contre lui dans un lit. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et avait tremblé de tous ses membres. Puis le midi il l'avait contraint à manger. Maintenant il la dirigeait vers la salle de bains alors que le soleil brillait à travers les vitres sur un bel après-midi neigeux. La blonde savait ce qui l'attendait, elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre sa situation et essayer de garder sa raison.

\- Que me voulez-vous ! Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

L'homme ferma la porte à clef. Il se déshabilla et elle trembla dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu sais ma petite Raiponce, ma vie a toujours été une suite de malheurs, dit-il de but en blanc. Je suis comme toi, incompris, rejeté, sans famille... Et tout ce que je désire c'est quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis. Et qui passera sa vie à mes côtés. Je veux que tu deviennes ma famille ! Je t'ai arraché des griffes de cette folle furieuse qui voulait ta mort. Au final je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante !

Il lui sourit et elle resta silencieuse. Sauvée pour elle ce n'était pas vraiment le terme vu ce qu'il la forçait à faire. C'était pire qu'avec Astoria mais au moins savait-elle gérer les situations traumatisantes.

\- Mavis avait besoin de moi mais elle m'a désobéi. C'était une fille exécrable et inutile. Mais toi tu es différente. Tu es plus intelligente, plus belle aussi et beaucoup plus sage. N'est-ce pas ?

Raiponce regarda ses yeux qui luisaient de folie. Elle voyait à peu près dans quel pétrin elle se situait. Elle commença à réfléchir à un plan pour s'enfuir retrouver ses amis et l'extérieur. Une fois qu'elle les auraient dénoncés, lui et sa belle-mère, tout s'arrêterait... Du moins elle l'espérait...

L'homme la dévêtit et elle trembla encore plus fort. Elle se cacha la poitrine et son sexe. Il sembla contrarié.

\- Tu agis comme elle l'avait fait. Détends-toi je ne te ferais rien. Tu es ma sœur après tout.

Il la prit contre lui et la souleva dans le bain. Raiponce avait beau connaitre la peur c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi paralysée d'angoisse alors qu'elle voyait l'homme nu comme un ver devant elle. Il lui sourit et lui tendit un gant de toilette. Elle le prit et se lava comme elle le put alors qu'il lui parlait de tout et de rien comme si cette situation était la plus normale au monde. Elle lui répondit de temps à autre en faisant acte de présence. Elle sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier.

Une fois fini, elle se fit sécher et habiller d'une sublime robe rose et violette prune avec de la dentelle.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

Elle déglutit en ayant un énorme frisson de terreur. Il crut qu'elle avait froid.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu auras bientôt très chaud. Je vais faire du feu.

Raiponce le suivit docilement en regardant l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une maison standard, propre et moderne. Il y avait un grand salon avec une énorme cheminée, un sofa de grande longueur bleue, une télévision, des meubles et autres bibelots. C'était une maison neuve et habitée. A côté se trouvait une cuisine ouverte que l'homme lui montra.

\- Il parait que tu fais de bons gâteaux. Tu m'en fais ? Rien que pour moi ? Et je t'allumerais la cheminée.

Raiponce hésita puis hocha de la tête, terrifiée.

Elle n'avait jamais fait à manger par plaisir, ce qui lui fut facile de se mettre au travail. Combien de fois Astoria lui avait demandé de s'en occuper ? Un nombre incalculable. Pourtant elle tremblait tant et si bien qu'elle eut du mal à mélanger les ingrédients. Il y avait de tout dans les placards. Elle avait donc opté pour de simples cupcakes. D'un geste maladroit elle renversa le sucre sur le sol. L'homme ne remarqua rien. Il avait la tête dans la cheminée avec du bois et du papier. Raiponce se dépêcha de tout nettoyer. En son fort intérieur elle avait l'impression d'être toujours avec sa belle-mère. C'est ce qui la faisait tenir car elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et comment s'y prendre. C'était son seul réconfort en mettant au four ses gâteaux alors que l'homme la prenait par les épaules.

\- J'ai hâte de les gouter. Tu es parfaite en tout. J'espère que tu me feras aussi des dessins, de la peinture, de la couture... Oh et j'ai aussi pris plein de livres pour toi. Tu es heureuse ?

Raiponce eut un micro sourire.

\- Oui.

L'homme sembla hésitant mais le prit bien. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je savais que tu me comprendrais et que tu m'aimerais. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant et je te protègerais corps et âme contre le monde extérieur.

La blonde approuva. Astoria Gothel version deux, sans conteste. Une version qui semblait l'aimer trop alors que l'autre la détestait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire.

Une fois cuit elle sortit les pâtisseries. L'homme les huma, ils sentaient si bon. Il décida de les réserver pour ce soir, joyeux.

\- Je... Je peux aller lire ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Bien sûr ma princesse du soleil ! On sera ensemble encore pendant plus de deux semaines, on aura de quoi s'amuser tous les deux. Profite de découvrir ta nouvelle maison. Mais... (son regard s'assombrit) ne cherche pas à t'enfuir comme elle... Sinon... Je ne répondrais de rien. La porte d'entrée est fermée à clef, je te déconseille même de songer à y toucher.

Raiponce approuva si fortement qu'elle faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il lui sourit grandement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle s'enfuit presque en courant pour trouver une bibliothèque remplie de livres. La blonde se saisit au hasard d'une œuvre et trouva une chambre pour s'y enfermer.

Elle tomba sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était tentée d'aller en dessous de celui-ci comme chez elle mais elle ne voulait pas le contrarier en faisant ça. Elle préféra se blottir dans les draps et pleurer en silence son cauchemar. Elle qui pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas plus cruelle et traumatisante que Gothel... Enfin ce qui lui manquait le plus était le soutien de ses amis et surtout l'école. C'est ce qui la faisait tenir d'ordinaire en plus des samedis à l'hôpital. En repensant à son père elle pleura encore plus. Il allait mourir comme sa maman. Elle serait seule au monde avec ce fou... Sa seule solution aurait été de s'enfuir jusqu'à l'hôpital et d'aller le sauver en racontant tout aux médecins... Mais... était-ce raisonnable ? Si elle échouait, elle se ferait tabasser à mort, elle n'était pas dupe. Et il était peut-être déjà trop tard ? Elle y réfléchit longuement. Ce serait le tout pour le tout...

Le soir venu, elle sortit du lit, se fit présentable et retourna dans le salon. Elle entendit la télévision et le trouva sur le canapé. Elle se plaqua contre une bibliothèque et écouta. C'était les informations.

 _" ... Les effectifs ont été renforcés et l'hôpital est désormais interdit sans présentation d'une carte d'identité et d'un contrôle renforcé des sacs. Une raison devra d'ailleurs être évoquée. Les agents pourront refuser l'entrée s'ils le jugent nécessaire. Quant à la jeune fille, Mavis, on a toujours aucune nouvelle depuis mais il semble qu'elle soit entre la vie et la mort. Quiconque aurait des informations sur une personne étrange étant entrée dans sa chambre doit appeler le numéro qui s'affiche de toute urgence. Les policiers font leur possible pour régler cette affaire avec un grand sérieux. Ils conseillent de ne plus faire sortir les enfants pendant un petit moment avant que la personne ne soit attrapée._

 _De plus, il semble que les deux garçons, Jack Frost et Harold Haddock soient toujours portés disparus. Selon nos dernières nouvelles ils se seraient enfuis d'eux-mêmes de l'hôpital où ils résidaient pour une raison qui échappe aux policiers. Quiconque les verrait devrait immédiatement prévenir les autorités. (_ Leur tête s'afficha en gros sur l'écran, Raiponce les regarda avec une pression sur la poitrine _)._

 _Venons-en maintenant aux fêtes de fin d'année qui se rapprochent, beaucoup se préparent à ... "_

La blonde se fit discrète et retourna dans la chambre. Elle serra les poings sur sa robe. Elle analysa ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le monde extérieur. En une journée le monde avait grandement basculé.

\- Jack, Harold... Pourquoi être partis ? Est-ce...Est-ce toujours en rapport avec tout ce qu'il arrive en ce moment ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle devait s'enfuir. Elle devait aller les trouver et leur parler. Ils iraient alors ensemble chez les autorités. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu tout espoir même si son cœur déjà fragile, était en miettes à présent. Après ce qu'elle avait appris sur Gothel, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre.

\- Mavis... Je vais finir comme elle si... si j'échoue...

Elle avala durement sa salive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme vint la chercher pour manger. Il semblait contrarié. Ils dinèrent en silence un moment. Raiponce picorait.

\- Dis-moi, tes deux amis. Ils fouillent toujours là ou ça ne les regarde pas non ?

La blonde sursauta, surprise.

\- Euh... Ils aiment beaucoup protéger ceux à qui ils tiennent, je suppose.

Elle regarda en biais pour ne pas croiser ses yeux si terrifiants. Il cogitait.

\- Tu sais s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus entre moi et Mavis, ils n'auraient pas subi tout ça. Je n'aime pas les savoir dehors, seuls. Ils pourraient avoir dans l'idée de venir te chercher.

Il eut un ton assez froid. Mais la blonde ne se démonta pas.

\- Il aurait suffi de les laisser le jour là dans le parc. Plutôt que les prendre avec vous et de les mettre dans le coffre.

L'homme la fixa avec surprise.

\- Tu étais là ?! Ce jour-là ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Les témoins... tu en faisais partie ?!

Il se leva, furieux. Elle déglutit et se tut. Il serra le poing prêt à la frapper mais se calma.

\- C'est du passé, oui tout ça c'est du passé. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il se rassit au grand soulagement de l'enfant. Ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère pesante.

\- J'espère au moins que Mavis a trépassé, dit-il morose. Cela serait une bonne chose de faite.

Raiponce ne releva pas. Elle aussi était sur la sellette au moindre écart.

Une fois le repas fini, il coucha sa tendre princesse avec une bise sur la joue et la regarda s'endormir. Il la rejoignit peu de temps après et la serra contre lui.

\- Toi et moi, ce sera pour la vie. Ma seule et unique lumière.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et huma son parfum. La blonde ne cessa de trembler en lâchant une larme. Elle avait hâte de s'enfuir peu importe si cela signifiait son arrêt de mort.

Après avoir malmené la sonnette et la porte avec ferveur, le groupe de parents se retrouva face à une Astoria Gothel aux cheveux hirsutes de colère.

\- CESSEZ DE M'IMPORTUNER ! JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE ! Beugla-t-elle.

Elle allait claquer la porte mais Stoick mit son pied. Il se crispa sous la douleur. Jeremy, Fergus et Gueulfor avaient pris Elinor en renfort. Laissant Mérida sous la surveillance de Dracula. Celle-ci avait un regard noir. Elle détestait cette femme au plus haut point. Ce fut donc elle qui prit la parole sous les yeux des hommes.

\- Nous venons voir Raiponce Gothel, c'est non négociable.

\- Comment ? Et par quel honneur je devrais vous obéir ? Hurla-t-elle.

\- Car sinon nous appellerons la police pour maltraitance et confinement d'enfant. Mérida et moi même ne l'avons pas revu depuis des lustres. De plus elle m'a avoué avoir appris que la jeune Raiponce se faisait souvent frapper de votre part. Je ne sais si c'est vrai surtout venant de sa langue bien pendue mais je la prendrais au mot et le vérifierais par moi-même. Car je suis une mère avant tout.

Les hommes présents en furent fort impressionnés. Elinor avait un charisme incroyable. Même Astoria pâlit et hésita sur la suite. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte sans que la police ne soit conviée.

\- Raiponce n'est plus ici, commenta lentement Astoria. En fait elle a décidé d'elle même de partir comme vos deux marmots. ( _Elle fixa Stoick et Jeremy avec perfidie_ ). Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils complotent mais ils sont en fugue.

\- Oh, donc on peut aller vérifier à l'intérieur ? tonna Elinor sans sourciller. Si c'est vrai, vous feriez une bien piètre belle-mère. Ne vous inquiétez-vous pas pour votre enfant ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, elle sait se débrouiller. Et puis c'est elle qui est partie, je ne l'ai pas forcée.

\- Et le kidnappeur vous y avez pensé, hurla-t-elle violemment. Je vous ferais un procès pour non assistance à personne en danger !

\- Je l'ai cherchée, mentit-elle. Depuis deux jours. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de me reposer.

\- Menteuse ! Je ne vous crois pas un instant ! Vous n'avez même pas prévenu la police, vous avez toujours...

Gothel leva la main et la fit entrer dans la maison.

\- Sachez madame que vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Vous parlez dans le vide. Allez-y faites-vous plaisir. Elle n'est pas ici de toute façon.

Astoria les regarda retourner la maison. Allant jusque dans la cave et le grenier. Elle sourit sadiquement. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à nettoyer la tâche de sang récemment. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher légalement pour le moment et une fois l'affaire envenimée elle serait déjà loin dans les îles. Il fallait juste que le père Corona décède avant cela. Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsque Jeremy s'approcha d'elle avec colère.

\- Mon fils est venu chez vous ! Quand ? Pourquoi était-il dans le grenier ?

Il montra un bouton de manteau qu'il savait appartenir à son enfant.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'en ai aucune idée !

Astoria dit pour une fois la vérité. Elle fut fort surprise.

\- Mon fils m'a toujours dit qu'il n'était jamais entré chez vous. Vous l'avez enfermé dans le grenier avec votre fille ? Et Harold aussi ?

\- Mais non... Balbutia-t-elle surprise. Je n'en ai aucune idée !

\- Croyez-moi, on en a pas fini avec vous, beugla Stoick avec colère. Vous nous cachez quelque chose et je saurais quoi !

Astoria frémit et hurla de colère quand ils partirent enfin après un long assaut des deux pères. Ce fouineur de Jack était venu ici ? Dans son grenier ? Elle alla y jeter un œil mais tout lui parut normal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre des miettes de croissant et une chaise qui n'était pas à sa place sous la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'une tuile était tombée.

\- LES SALES PETITS...

Ils étaient donc venus ici récemment ? Encore pour voir Raiponce ? Elle grinça des dents en fermant la fenêtre avec le clapet. Peut-être allait-elle aussi s'en débarrasser avec son complice si cela continuait. Ils commençaient à être bien trop collants, ces marmots.

Le lendemain matin, à l'hôpital, Mérida émergea dans la brume. Dracula n'avait pas dormi et lui avait laissé son lit tandis qu'Elinor continuait de chercher la vérité avec les autres parents. Mavis était toujours dans une pièce de soins intensifs. Des tuyaux partout sur le corps. L'homme pleurait. Mérida le rejoignit et s'assit à côté.

\- Elle va mourir ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Oui, hier ils m'ont dit qu'elle allait bientôt... partir...

Il pleura de plus belle. Mérida sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la regarda par la vitre.

Un médecin arriva vers l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Monsieur Dracula ? Mademoiselle Dunbroch ? J'aimerais vous parler. Pouvez-vous me suivre ?

Mérida décolla son nez de la vitre et Dracula essuya ses yeux. Ils le suivirent et s'assirent dans un grand bureau blanc à l'odeur de produit antiseptique.

\- Nous avons les derniers résultats concernant votre fille Mavis et aussi concernant cette histoire de pilule.

Il regarda Mérida avec un sourire. Elle fut toute ouïe.

\- Voyez-vous, après un examen en laboratoire de la pilule retrouvée sur le sol de la chambre, il s'avère qu'elle contenait un poison très virulent qui détruit les cellules... Tous les autres cachets des boites en contenaient aussi. Il s'agit donc bien d'un empoissonnement.

Dracula le regarda avec haine. Il commença à hurler mais se retint sur ses mots en présence de l'enfant.

\- L'hôpital présente ses plus plates excuses pour n'avoir pas été à la hauteur...

\- Vous le pouvez ! Je compte toujours vous faire un procès ! Beugla le père de famille au bord du suicide.

Le médecin eut du mal à le calmer.

\- Mais soyez sûr que nous ferons tout pour la sauver et régler notre dette. Vous n'aurez rien à payer. Nous nous occuperons de tout.

\- Cela ne la remmènera pas ! Sanglota-t-il de colère. Votre collègue m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la sauver !

\- Il est vrai que dans l'état actuel c'est impossible. Tout son corps à été atteint. Mais je pourrais tenter quelque chose. Une greffe de rein. Si son corps peut filtrer comme il faut le nouveau sang qu'on lui donnera. Il se recréera des cellules et nous pourrons éliminer les autres avant l'arrivée d'un probable cancer. Mais... S'il continue de filtrer le mauvais sang, elle mourra sous peu. C'est assez urgent donc je ne garantis rien. Mais je peux essayer.

Dracula y vit un mince fil de lumière se tendre vers lui.

\- Je peux... Je peux donner le mien ! Hurla-t-il. Je n'en ai besoin que d'un pour vivre et je sais que je suis compatible !

\- Désolé... Il faut que ce soit un rein d'enfant. Ce pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre accord. Est-ce que je peux envoyer une note d'information au journal pour un appel à l'aide ? Si un donneur apparait, je pourrais essayer de la sauver.

Dracula approuva. Mérida se mit à cogiter.

\- Et si je donne le mien ? Dit-elle de but en blanc.

Le médecin croisa les doigts.

\- Tu peux passer des tests si tu veux mais tu dois demander l'autorisation de tes parents. Mais tu sais c'est une grave opération. Je tenais d'ailleurs à te remercier, petite fille. Sans ton intervention Mavis serait partie pour les cieux à l'heure actuelle. Sans le lavage d'estomac pour éliminer la plus grosse partie du poison, elle n'aurait pas pu survivre. Sans parler de la double dose que j'ai failli lui administrer. Tu es très courage Mérida, je t'en remercie.

Dracula la remercia aussi longuement et décida de la prendre sous son aile le temps que ses parents travaillent au dehors. Il ne la décolla plus et au fond d'elle la rouquine fut fière. Elle commença à réfléchir pour donner un de ses reins. Il fallait convaincre Elinor et Fergus... Mais surtout pourrait-elle vivre avec un seul rein ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Jack et Harold se rendirent compte qu'il ne serait pas aisé de trouver le tueur seulement avec l'aide de Krokmou. Après quatre jours de recherche, ils firent chou blanc. Le chien les amenait à différents lieux que la jeunette avait fréquenté mais pas où elle se trouvait précisément. Jack perdait patience.

\- Raiponce peut mourir d'une minute à l'autre, ça me rend dingue... ! On a fait le tour de la ville ! Espionné toutes les maisons possibles ! Elle n'est nulle part !

\- On a sept jours normalement pour la retrouver, on a encore le temps.

\- NON ! Ca c'était dans la ligne du temps d'origine. Tu sais bien que si on change un truc tout se dérègle. On ne peut plus se fier à ça.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à me repérer comme ça.

\- Je sais moi aussi mais bon... Regarde tous les changements qui se produisent à chaque nouvelle Timeline ! On ne peut pas rester sur nos acquis.

\- Ah au fait, c'est un peu étrange de dire ça mais bon anniversaire Jack, dit Harold en caressant un Krokmou tout fou.

\- On est déjà le vingt décembre ? Moi qui voulait faire une fête avec tout le monde...

Harold approuva et le prit par les épaules.

\- On pourra toujours en faire une si on arrive à se sortir du labyrinthe du temps avec les filles. On a déjà sauvé Mavis de la mort, enfin si elle survit... On peut encore réussir avec Raiponce.

\- Espérons, je commence à douter de la revoir un jour en vie. Quoique je fasse... Quoique l'on fasse...

Les enfants restèrent un moment assis dans la neige. Ils avaient encore quelques maigres provisions. Ils grignotèrent et pensaient à leur famille. Ils les avaient croisés un nombre incalculable de fois et s'étaient cachés en vitesse. Une chance qu'ils soient petits et frêles, cela les sauvait de bien des choses. Krokmou était obéissant, il savait quand ne pas aboyer et les suivait avec intelligence. Il était un chien extrêmement précieux pour eux maintenant et leur seul réconfort. La nuit quand ils dormaient, il allait souvent en forêt ou même près de la montagne en se tenant chaud contre eux. Il était une bouillote et éclairait la journée en chahutant. C'était fort plaisant de l'avoir pour compagnie.

\- Tu sais, je pense que le tueur doit être dans une autre ville, commenta Harold. L'école est fermée, il n'a donc pas besoin d'y rester vu que pour moi il travaille là-bas. On devrait tenter d'aller dans les villes voisines. Il n'y aura en plus aucun trace olfactive de Raiponce qui pourrait tromper Krokmou. Comme Astoria ne la faisait jamais sortie elle n'a jamais dût aller nulle part. De ce fait si il trouve une infime et récente odeur d'elle, ce sera la bonne.

Jack approuva. Il pensait exactement la même chose.

\- On doit se dépêcher alors. Même si cela n'est pas un repère, on sait que le vingt-trois Raiponce est morte et a été balancée dans le parc. Il nous reste donc, normalement, trois jours. On ne peut plus se permettre une seule erreur.

\- Exact, partons tout de suite.

Se levant, ils remballèrent leurs derniers paquets de gâteau et se dépêchèrent de quitter la ville. Ne pouvant prendre de transport en commun sans être vu ils se glissèrent toujours vers les bois et les rues calmes. Ils voyaient à présent leurs têtes partout sur les affiches. Celle de Raiponce y était aussi. Mais Jack ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde croyait qu'elle était avec eux deux. Ils lisaient souvent le journal en piquant celui-ci dans les boites aux lettres ouvertes. Et ils savaient tout, même pour Mavis. Pour le don de rein et l'empoissonnement. Plus Jack cogitait plus il sentait que le destin voulait la mort des filles. Mavis, ils la croyaient presque hors de danger mais elle allait sûrement finir par mourir aussi. A quoi tout cela servait-il ? En verraient-ils le bout ? Ils doutaient tous les deux mais ne pouvaient abandonner avant la fin. C'était leur promesse.

Les jours continuèrent de défiler. Le duo ne dormait plus et mangeait peu. Ils fouillèrent les moindre recoin en prenant soin que Krokmou ne s'effondre pas lui aussi mais il avait de la ressource. Par deux fois ils se firent voir et tout le monde sut qu'ils étaient partis dans une autre ville. Ce que le tueur ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ils étaient même plutôt proches de la maison...

Raiponce écoutait les nouvelles chaque jour en cachette et comprit que son kidnappeur commençait à devenir de plus en plus coléreux. Depuis que les informations avaient appris que Raiponce s'était _enfuie_ et que tout le monde la recherchait il était sur les nerfs. Gothel lui avait promis de garder ça secret. Il était à fleur de peau et frappait souvent Raiponce au visage dès qu'elle n'obéissait pas correctement ou ne souriait pas. Elle devait se forcer et avait souvent des crampes dans les joues. Mais peu à peu son regard s'était assombri.

La blonde le voyait nu tous les jours. Il l'embrassait et la serrait contre lui à longueur de journée quand il ne la claquait pas. Il dormait avec et la força à faire diverses activités telles que la pâtisserie. Mais si elle ratait il la forçait encore et encore à recommencer jusqu'à ce que ça lui plaise. Elle ne dormait presque pas et cela se voyait sur son visage. L'homme commençait à douter à son tour. Raiponce avait l'air plus obéissante pourtant alors pourquoi avait-elle toujours l'air si triste et apeuré ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Et il était loin de l'avoir cernée car la blonde avait prévu un plan pour s'échapper. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une occasion. Qu'il s'en aille faire les courses. C'était le seul moment où il était parti, une seule fois. Il fallait vite qu'elle retrouve ses amis et le monde extérieur avant de perdre la raison. Car plus il la touchait, plus elle se retenait de hurler et de reculer. Dès qu'elle le faisait elle recevait une claque. Et elle détestait que ses mains lui touchent la poitrine pour la laver ainsi que ses odieux baisers dans son cou. Il la forçait même à dormir sur ses genoux. Elle en venait à regretter Astoria... Au moins était-elle tranquille avec elle, à part pour la frapper elle ne la touchait pas...

Vingt quatre décembres... Veille de noël. La date butoir était passée d'un jour. Les garçons n'avaient plus d'espoir en eux alors qu'ils continuaient leur recherche. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas dormi ? Ils ne savaient plus. Harold était même tombé plusieurs fois la tête dans la neige, endormi pour quinze minutes. Ils étaient morts de froid, leur nez était rouge et n'avait pas changé de couleur depuis. Ils étaient même souffrants, ils sentait que la fièvre était présente ainsi que le nez qui coulait et la gorge serrée.

\- Si elle est morte, déclara Jack faiblement. On devra tout recommencer ?

\- Oui. J'y retournerais autant de fois que possible si je le peux.

\- Et si on ne peut plus jamais... ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas y penser...

Harold avait si froid qu'il avançait comme un robot. Il ne sentit même pas Krokmou tirer sur sa laisse en beuglant. Jack le regarda avec surprise. Il avait encore vu un chat ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Dit son maitre sans enthousiasme.

Le chien aboya comme jamais et sentit la poche de Jack. Le duo sembla revivre l'espace de quelques secondes. Jack lui montra la broche. Le chien sentit et sautilla.

\- Il… Il ne fait ça que lorsqu'il a trouvé ! Déclara Harold surpris. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on est sur la bonne piste cette fois ?

\- On en sait rien mais bon sang, si c'est ça je lui offre des croquettes à vie !

Harold eut un maigre sourire puis le duo lâcha le chien qui courut à fond en les attendant à chaque coin de rue en aboyant. Il reniflait avec ferveur. Il l'avait trouvée. Ce mince filet de fleur.

Le chien se stoppa devant une voiture noire qu'il renifla. C'était une belle Volkswagen. Il renifla le côté passager et gratta la voiture avec un petit cri. Harold et Jack regardèrent à l'intérieur, elle avait l'air basique. Aucune trace de la blonde.

\- Fausse piste ? Demanda Jack.

\- Non, il peut sentir jusqu'à des mois après si quelqu'un a été dans un lieu précis pendant un moment. Elle a dû être transportée là dedans.

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux. Harold le fixa et il pointa du doigt la maison d'en face. Ils y virent des rideaux mauves avec un soleil dessus. Il était cousu de la même forme que la broche.

\- C'EST SUREMENT LA ! Hurlèrent-ils en cœur.


	17. Chp 17 : Un trio démuni

**Et voilà la suite avec un chapitre que j'ai du taper d'une traite! Il me tardait de le coucher à l'écrit depuis des lustres :D**

 **Bon pour la fin... Evitez de me lancer des tomates! Je préfère les manger hi hi 3:)**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

 **. . .**

Chapitre 17 : Un trio démuni

Les yeux mi-clos, Raiponce fixait un point indéfini. C'était le matin de la veille de noël où son kidnappeur s'affairait à remplir la pièce de décorations.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas besoin de cadeau pour moi, déclara-t-il de bonne humeur. Tu es mon cadeau pour cette année. Mais moi j'ai t'ai prévu quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. Même si t'avoir sauvé de Gothel était déjà un cadeau en soi. Cette odieuse veuve noire. Je me demande comment son stupide nouveau mari a pu se tromper à ce point là.

Raiponce allait défendre son père avant d'abdiquer. Elle n'en avait plus la force. De toute façon il était sûrement mort maintenant... Elle retint ses larmes à cette pensée.

La blonde avait toujours pour objectif de s'enfuir mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le visage de ses deux amis à la télévision elle préférait attendre. Elle ne savait même pas comment les rejoindre, ni dans qu'elle ville elle était. De plus, il n'était toujours pas retourné en courses. Elle avait pourtant envie de passer un noël libre...

\- Est-ce que... vous allez faire les courses pour noël ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, grogna-t-il en installant des bougies.

\- Pardon, grand frère...

A ce mot il se radoucit puis s'assit à côté d'elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Elle avait compris comment s'y prendre même si à son regard on voyait qu'elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait.

\- Oui je vais aller acheter de quoi nous faire un bon repas. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu commence les toasts en mon absence ainsi que la buche. Ca ira ?

\- Oui, je sais faire ça, je le fais tous les ans.

\- Sauf que ce sera pour ta vraie famille maintenant.

Il lui embrassa le front. Elle eut la peau qui se leva d'horreur sous sa belle robe mauve. La cheminée continuait de crépiter dans l'âtre et elle décida de le fixer encore un peu pour se donner le courage de se lever.

Une fois que les décorations furent finies, l'homme regarda sa princesse du soleil s'asseoir à la cuisine et commencer les toasts au foie gras.

\- Parfait, je reviens dans une heure. J'espère que tu seras sage hein.

Il eut un ton menaçant et elle approuva. Une fois qu'il eut claqué la porte, fermé à double tour et que la voiture quitta l'allée, elle se mit sous la table et pleura. Recroquevillée contre ses pieds. Sourire et faire bonne figure était plus que difficile pour une enfant de dix ans malgré son expérience en la matière.

Elle prit quelques minutes à se remettre de ses émotions. Il fallait faire ce qu'il disait sinon à son retour il deviendrait fou de rage. Elle entreprit donc de se remettre au travail.

\- Peut-être est-ce le moment de m'enfuir, marmonna-t-elle. Mais... Je n'aurais jamais le temps de forcer le garage. Il me faut plus qu'une heure pour y arriver... Je pense...

Elle hésita. Si elle ne finissait pas son travail et qu'en plus elle avait tenté de partir, il la tabasserait. Mais si elle pouvait enfin s'enfuir, et retrouver la liberté… Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour apprendre la mort de son père ? Pour souffrir d'être seule au monde ? Pour que Gothel ne la tue elle-même ?

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Elle sanglota en continuant son travail, abandonnant toute idée de fuite immédiate. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

A chaque nouveau toast une larme tombait sur le sol. Elle soupira jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne l'interpelle. Elle tourna la tête vers le deuxième étage. Plus rien puis encore ce bruit. Cela s'enchaina et devint plus fort. Curieuse bien qu'affolée, elle monta l'escalier de la maison jusqu'au deuxième palier. Elle n'y allait pas souvent, ici. C'était des pièces servant de placard ou de remise. Elle tendit l'oreille et trouva l'origine du bruit. Tremblante elle tourna la poignée de la porte.

Elle entra sous le grincement des gonds et regarda la pièce remplie d'objets divers. De la vaisselle ancienne, des cartons, des meubles recouverts de draps, des livres historiques, une boule de géographie, un vieux piano, un lit cassé... La blonde chercha l'origine de ce qu'elle avait entendu avant de voir un gros caillou tomber sur la fenêtre qui menaçait de se briser. Elle avala sa salive et s'en approcha. Une autre pierre s'abattit dessus créant une fissure de plus.

Se secouant l'esprit, Raiponce se précipita pour regarder à l'extérieur. Ce qu'elle vit la fit pleurer de joie cette fois-ci. Jack Frost soulevait un bon caillou en reprenant son souffle. Harold semblait chercher d'autres pierres dans la neige alors que tous deux paraissaient bien pâles.

\- Ils sont venus... souffla-t-elle d'une larme. Ils sont venus pour moi je le savais... Je ne rêvais que de ça. Oh Jack, Harold !

Elle sourit en pleurant avant de leur faire signe mais ils ne la virent pas à cause du reflet. Jack lança sa pierre et eut une mine de colère. Il en demanda une autre à Harold. Raiponce serra les poings. Il y avait encore un peu de temps avant son retour. La jeunette prit donc ce qui trainait sous son pied, un morceau de bois du lit et frappa de ses petites forces contre le carreau. D'autres fissures apparurent.

Jack relança une pierre avant de respirer un bon coup les mains sur ses genoux. Il était mort de fatigue et toussait ardemment. Harold le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer et se réchauffer par la même occasion.

\- Purée, il n'aurait pas pu les enlever en été, grommela le brun.

Jack eut un rire. Il repensa à l'homme qu'il avait vu partir plus tôt. Il n'avait vu que son manteau brun et son bonnet. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la bonne maison mais n'avait pas le temps de le vérifier. Raiponce pouvait très bien agoniser sur le sol ou être en train de mourir dans une cave à l'heure qu'il était. Voir pire...

C'est alors que la vitre se brisa. Harold et Jack levèrent la tête, surpris et décontenancés. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle s'était brisée d'un coup jusqu'à ce que la blonde pointe le bout de son nez humide de larmes.

\- JAAAAACK ! HAROOOOOOLD !

\- RAIPONCE !

Les deux oublièrent totalement leur état. Ils n'arrivaient pas à pleurer mais sentirent leur cœur danser la samba.

\- Tu es en vie ! Hurla Jack. Bon sang c'est le miracle de noël !

Elle eut un rire d'où Harold se sentit revivre.

\- On y croyait plus, on ne te trouvais pas !

\- J'en étais sûre ! J'en étais convaincue que vous viendriez me chercher et me protéger comme Mavis ! Je ne sais pas comment mais... Vous êtes les meilleurs... !

Elle pleurait toujours en essayant d'essuyer ses yeux.

\- Pitié sortez-moi de là ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je deviens folle dès qu'il me touche, dès qu'il me parle ! C'est pire qu'avant... !

\- On arrive ! Tonna Jack avec empressement. On va essayer de grimper. C'était la seule fenêtre qui n'avait pas de barreau et on a trouvé aucun moyen d'entrer...

\- Il a tout condamné et fermé à clef... Il m'a mise en prison. D'une prison à une autre. Je... Je veux être libre...

\- On va tout faire pour, tu peux compter sur nous, déclara Harold comme un serment.

Raiponce sourit avant de cogiter. Puis elle prit ses longs cheveux qui avaient bien poussés depuis. Il trainait sur le sol. Elle les balança en accrochant le haut sur le pic des volets.

\- Montez ! Vous devriez l'atteindre depuis la fenêtre du salon !

\- Mais ça va te faire mal, commenta Jack surpris.

\- Je préfère souffrir de cette manière qu'avec lui...

Harold et Jack réfléchirent. Puis le blanc approuva. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, il était parti depuis si longtemps.

Ils montèrent donc jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon. Puis Jack se saisit des cheveux et s'excusa en tirant dessus. Raiponce hurla et se crispa. Pourtant elle ne leur dit pas d'arrêter. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas lourds et totalement amaigris. Quand Jack parvint à saisir le rebord de la fenêtre il se hissa dans la maison. Il regarda Harold en faire de même et Raiponce se contenir de pleurer d'une douleur innommable. On voyait la peau de sa tête devenir blanche. Le brun fit au plus vite avant de souffler une fois à l'intérieur. La blonde décrocha ses cheveux des volets et s'effondra au sol de douleur.

Jack se précipita pour lui masser la tête. La blonde s'effondra dans ses bras en pleurant toujours plus fort. Elle s'agrippa à lui et se laissa aller. Il ne dit rien mais lui caressa sa peau douloureuse et son dos. Il la serra lui aussi avec ferveur. Elle était vivante... C'était un miracle. Elle avait tenu plus longtemps que les fois d'avant. Harold les regarda en reprenant ses esprits, il ne voyait plus très clair à cause de la fièvre.

Une fois calmée, Raiponce les regarda d'un sourire. Jack lui essuya les yeux en souriant aussi.

\- Vous avez une tête abominable, déclara-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils rirent un peu.

\- Depuis que vous êtes partis de l'hôpital vous m'avez cherchée n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous saviez où j'étais ? Comment vous saviez que je serais la suivante ? Je ne comprends rien à votre sujet. Quelque chose me titille depuis longtemps et j'ai toujours voulu vous demander des réponses. S'il vous plait, dites-moi la vérité, je suis prête à tout entendre. Je veux comprendre...

Harold fixa son ami avant de hocher la tête. Jack soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire mais... Nous venons du futur Raiponce. De différentes lignes du temps où tu es morte à chaque fois et où notre unique but a toujours été de te sauver toi. Toi et Mérida la suivante.

Raiponce écarquilla les yeux. Etaient-ils devenus fous ou était-ce vraiment la vérité ? Ils ne lui mentiraient pourtant jamais. Jack peaufina son explication. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'heure qui tournait. Harold en remettait une couche. Il parla de Mavis, de la mort d'Elena dans le futur car elle avait vu des choses. D'Astrid qui les aidait. De Mérida qui commençait à être un peu dans la confidence. D'un complot autour d'elle-même. De ce tueur qui avait fait de la vie de Jack, non du Big Four entier un calvaire sans fin. Qu'ils avaient vécu dans la déprime et séparés pendant neuf ans dans le futur. La blonde but leurs paroles avec des expressions tantôt horrifiées, tantôt au bord des larmes. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient coincés dans le labyrinthe du temps depuis longtemps et que cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'ils changeaient de ligne temporelle.

Elle resta muette à la fin de leur explication. Elle sembla déconcertée.

\- Je... Personne ne croirait jamais à ça et pourtant... Tout est si cohérent que je ne peux qu'y adhérer. Alors, tout ça pour moi, tout ça pour nous ?

\- Oui. Je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra si je le peux, expliqua Jack. Mais je manque souvent de mourir... Et ne réussit jamais rien... On finit toujours par perdre contre lui. Comme avec Mavis, je crois qu'elle est morte...

\- Ne dites pas ça au contraire, déclara la blonde en les enlaçant avec amour. Vous vous êtes toujours battus sans abandonner. Je suis si fière de vous. Pour Mavis je ne sais pas non plus, aux dernières nouvelles elle était dans un état critique.

\- Ouais avec une greffe de reins, dit Harold. Mais depuis qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé.

Ils soupirèrent tous les trois. Jack ne put s'empêcher de serrer encore la blonde contre lui tant il avait peur qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts.

\- Au fait, tu voulais savoir comment on t'avait retrouvée. On a utilisé Krokmou et son flair même si ce fut compliqué, déclara le blanc. J'ai trouvé la broche dans ta chambre.

Raiponce sursauta.

\- Comment tu as fait pour entrer chez Astoria ? Elle vous a vus ?

\- Une longue histoire, une fois sortis de l'hôpital on était venus te chercher en pleine nuit en passant par le grand sapin de ton jardin. On est monté par le toit et le grenier. Tu m'en avais parlé. Pour repartir on a sauté dans la neige. Ce fut douloureux d'ailleurs.

Raiponce mit ses mains à sa bouche. Plus elle en apprenait plus elle était choquée. Ils étaient vraiment incroyables.

\- On a aussi tout entendu... Susurra Harold. Pour ta famille et ce qu'Astoria faisait. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais...

\- Si je le sais, l'interrompit la jeunette qui regardait le sol. Mon père, ma mère, tous empoissonnés et maintenant elle se débarrasse de moi. Tout cela pour de l'argent...

Jack et Harold compatirent. Ils ne savaient que dire.

Mais Raiponce leva la tête, de son regard mort elle sourit franchement, ce qui faisait du bien.

\- Tant que vous êtes là ça ira. Je ne mourrais pas comme dans les autres lignes du temps. Je vous le promets.

Ils sourirent à leur tour, ému de tant de détermination malgré sa douleur insoutenable au cœur.

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est que ta broche nous aura été d'un grand secours. On a reconnu l'emblème sur un rideau que tu as sûrement dû coudre.

\- J'essayais d'occuper mon esprit... Pour ne pas penser.

Jack approuva. Harold lui caressa le dos avant qu'un aboiement retentisse au dehors.

Les garçons se relevèrent avec frayeur.

\- NON ! Pas déjà ! Hurla Harold. Pourquoi avons-nous perdu notre temps à parler ? Il est de retour !

Raiponce et Jack paniquèrent. Krokmou faisait le guet dehors. Harold lui avait ordonné d'aboyer s'il revoyait la voiture noire. Harold lui dit de filer se cacher d'où le chien obéit immédiatement.

\- C'est trop tard, commenta Jack avec terreur, que peut-on faire ?

\- Cachez-vous ici ! Déclara la blonde. Je vous apporterais de quoi manger cette nuit ! Il ne vient jamais là mais par pitié ne faites aucun bruit...

Elle leur fit une accolade.

\- On te sortira de là demain, je te le promets !

\- Merci, d'être venus pour moi.

La blonde serra alors Harold qui l'embrassa sur la tête et la regarda filer dans l'escalier en fermant la porte. Ils étaient désormais pris au piège dans la maison du loup.

L'homme regarda les alentours. Il était content que la zone soit déserte en ce moment. La plupart des personnes du quartier étaient partis ailleurs en famille. Il s'étira et sortit les courses du coffre. Il les mit sur le palier et fit un tour d'inspection. Il voulait s'assurer que Raiponce ne se soit pas enfuie. Toutes les portes étaient closes. Pourtant il trouva des traces de pas dans la neige, des traces récentes. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était de petits pas. Il regarda la fenêtre du deuxième étage, celle-ci était intacte. Mais il semblait sceptique. Il trouva des cheveux blonds sur le sol. Il les examina. C'était ceux de Raiponce. Que pouvaient bien faire ses cheveux là ?

Dans la remise Jack et Harold tremblaient de peur. Ils tenaient une vitre de miroir dans leur main pour faire croire que la fenêtre était toujours là. Ils l'avaient aperçu rôder autour de là.

\- Tu crois qu'il a deviné quelque chose ? Déclara Harold dans un souffle.

\- Je ne sais pas mais on ferait bien de trouver une planque au cas où il vienne ici.

Le brun approuva. Le duo le vit repartir puis ils reposèrent le miroir. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce puis aller dans l'autre d'en face. C'était un endroit similaire à l'autre avec des armoires, des commodes et de vieux objets semblant être laissés à l'abandon.

\- La commode, susurra Harold.

Jack le suivit, c'était un pari risqué. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur.

Le kidnappeur entra, le regard suspicieux et froid. Il posa les courses dans la cuisine et regarda Raiponce, un peu rougissante, qui continuait de toaster.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas fini ? Demanda-t-il avec perfidie. Tu as perdu du temps non ?

\- Je... Désolé grand frère je me suis assoupie un moment, mais je vais me dépêcher et faire les pâtisseries.

\- Tu me mens, dit-il sur un ton terrifiant.

L'enfant sembla se faire plus petite que jamais.

\- Pas du tout...

\- J'ai vu des traces de pas dehors avec tes cheveux ! Tu es sortie n'est-ce pas ?!

Il hurla plus fort que jamais et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle cria de douleur et lâcha son couteau qui tomba sur le carrelage froid en un bruit sourd. Il la balança sur le sol, les poings crispés.

\- Je t'avais interdit de sortir !

\- Je ne suis pas sortie, tenta-t-elle désespérément ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

En haut Harold retint Jack de sortir de leur cachette. Il était déjà prêt à bondir lui en mettre une. Raiponce se prit une, deux, trois claques. Puis il la prit par le col de sa robe.

\- Dis-moi la vérité ! Hurla-t-il. Comment expliques-tu tes cheveux dehors ?!

\- C'est parce que je me les suis brossés ! Et que j'ai envoyé les cheveux morts dehors...

Ce mensonge lui vint aussi vite qu'un éclair dans le ciel. L'homme sembla réfléchir. Il la balança à nouveau sur le sol et tourna autour. La petite avait la joue rouge violette ainsi que son poignet enflé. Elle pleura à nouveau mais ne se démonta pas.

\- Et les traces de pas hein ? Tes petits pas d'enfant sont venus là par hasard peut-être ?

Le cerveau de la jeunette tournait à plein régime.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu, ni sortir ni revenir comme ça, déglutit-t-elle. Et si je m'étais enfuie, je serais loin déjà... J'ai entendu des jeunes parler autour de la maison mais ils sont partis et ils avaient un chien avec eux. Pitié, je n'ai rien fait...

Elle tenta de l'amadouer. Il sembla sensible à ce regard implorant et franc. Il hésita. Ce qu'elle disait pouvait être vrai. Il resta suspicieux.

\- Hum, dépêche-toi de finir ce que tu as à faire. Je vais voir si ce que tu dis est vrai. Si tu mens, gare à toi.

La blonde déglutit et le regard monter à l'étage. Elle implora le ciel de l'aider. Impuissante elle reprit les toasts avec fébrilité. En priant de toute son âme que le duo s'en sorte là haut. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir demandé la vérité sur tout. Cela aurait pu attendre et leur avait fait perdre leur chance de tous partir...

Le tueur entra dans la remise avec colère. D'emblée il remarqua la fenêtre où plutôt un gros trou à la place de la vitre. Cela lui parut d'autant plus étrange. Il s'approcha et ne trouva aucun bout de verre sur le sol. Ceux-ci étant dans la neige, Jack et Harold les avaient balancés là avant de partir. La fenêtre avait-elle toujours été ouverte ? Non il était sûr qu'elle était en bon état quand il l'avait repris. Un sentiment étrange s'insinuait en lui. Il remarqua de nouveaux cheveux blonds sur le volet. Son regard s'assombrit. Il décida de retourner la pièce de fond en comble. Des gens étaient-ils entrés ? Raiponce ne pouvait pas descendre et remonter par là, impossible. Puis elle était toujours là.

Il sortit en faisant chou blanc et ouvrit le placard au milieu. Rien, personne. Il entra dans la dernière pièce. L'autre remise. Il la retourna puis s'intéressa à la commode. Jack et Harold retinrent leur souffle. Ils étaient au bord de l'apoplexie. Jack avait envie de tousser et Harold dut lui mettre un morceau de drap dans la bouche pour le contraindre à se retenir le plus qu'il pouvait. Ce fut lui qui faillit éternuer mais il renifla doucement en espérant que ça passe.

L'homme s'approcha du bas de la commode et tira dessus. Le duo sursauta. L'homme contempla des draps moites. Il prit la deuxième et trouva des bibelots. Puis la troisième, la quatrième et enfin la cinquième. Rien, personne. Il réfléchit avant de refermer les tiroirs. C'était impossible que quelqu'un soit rentré même par la fenêtre. Il y avait un grand vide entre le premier et second étage. Pourtant il avait un sentiment étrange de doute. Il retourna le reste de la maison d'où le duo soupira. Ils étaient juste derrière les tiroirs. Complètement écrasés l'un contre l'autre dans le petit vide qui se trouvait là. Au départ ils avaient voulu se mettre dans un tiroir mais avaient préféré se glisser là. Et ils en furent content. Jack repoussa quelques tiroirs pour respirer à nouveau. Il toussa alors que son ami éternua enfin.

L'homme redescendit. Perplexe et soucieux.

\- J'ai trouvé une fenêtre brisée à l'étage, comment l'expliques-tu ? Commenta-t-il froidement.

\- Sûrement que les jeunes ont eu envie de tirer sur la maison, des... des délinquants...

\- Hum, tu as toujours réponse à tout, Raiponce. Tu portes bien ton nom. Mais j'ai un doute et j'espère vraiment que tu ne te moques pas de moi car si je l'apprends… Tu pourras dire adieu à notre famille. Je te tuerais comme Mavis. Car tu m'auras prouvé que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance... Comme tous les autres.

Il serra le poing et frappa sur le mur en faisant un trou. La blonde devint livide alors qu'elle faisait la bûche de noël. Elle avait si peur qu'elle eut envie de vomir. Elle se retint mais son corps était plus tendu encore que ces derniers jours. C'était à présent un jeu de vie ou de mort. Un noël noir.

Le repas du réveillon se déroula dans le silence complet. L'homme rumina de sombres pensées. Il fixait Raiponce avec la moindre attention. Celle-ci tremblait et n'arrivait pas à manger.

\- Mange, après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour toi.

\- M... Merci grand-frère...

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était si tendue, plus que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose qui trainait dans l'air. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il la vit faire tomber sa cuillère pour la cinquième fois et s'excuser en boucle. Il resta impassible. Le temps s'écoula si lentement que le calvaire de la blonde semblait sans fin.

Ce ne fut qu'à minuit qu'il se leva et l'invita à venir au sapin.

\- Joyeux noël, ma sœur. J'espère vraiment pouvoir compter sur toi. Sinon le père noël ne passera plus pour toi.

Il lui tendit un paquet. Elle s'en saisit en faisait un sourire tellement faux qu'elle tremblait de la lèvre. Il n'en fut que plus contrarié.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? Déballe-le. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi ingrate que toi aujourd'hui. Comme eux... Comme Mavis...

Il se crispa. La blonde se dépêcha d'ouvrir le présent. Elle se coupa le doigt où le sang tomba sur le sol. Elle ne dit rien et il soupira en allant chercher un sparadrap. Elle avait si mal au poignet aussi. Une fois le paquet déballé elle trouva dedans une superbe parure avec un dessin quelle ne connaissait pas dessus. C'était deux épées qui se croisaient sur une tête de cheval. C'était vraiment très beau mais elle ne put s'en réjouir dans ces circonstances.

Il revint et lui banda le doigt. Il eut pitié de son poignet et de sa joue. Il lui mit alors une compresse et des bandes sur les deux zones violettes.

\- Désolé, je sais que je peux me montrer dur mais je ne fais confiance à personne. Et... Je tiens trop à toi pour laisser passer la moindre erreur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mentit-elle avec surprise. Je t'aime comme tu es grand-frère. Et j'adore ton cadeau merci.

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il fondit en larmes et la serra contre lui avec amour.

\- Ma princesse du soleil rien qu'à moi.

Il ronronnait presque et décida de lui mettre les bijoux. Une fois fait il la contempla, elle était sublime, royale. Elle lui sourit faussement et retint sa respiration quand il tourna le dos. Elle avait toujours envie de vomir.

L'homme se calma et fut plus enclin à discuter. Il lui parla plus légèrement et elle lui répondait comme elle pouvait. Il fut tard quand il l'invita à dormir. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour le duo. Ils devaient mourir de faim là haut mais au moins étaient-ils au chaud. Harold était justement en train de trembler de son corps malade tandis que Jack utilisait le troisième drap pour essuyer son nez. Ils étaient mal barrés...

\- Viens je vais te coiffer.

\- Euh, je l'ai fait cet après-midi ne t'en fais pas, dit la blonde en panique.

\- Mais ils sont déjà tout emmêlés regarde-moi ça ! Il faut arranger ça si tu veux les garder longs.

Raiponce avala difficilement. Il approcha avec une brosse. Elle s'assit devant une coiffeuse. Aussitôt qu'il eut touché son épiderme elle eut un cri de douleur.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Je... Si ça va, je suis un peu sensible ce soir.

A nouveau il fronça les sourcils, ça le reprenait, ce sentiment étrange de se faire à nouveau duper. Il regarda ses cheveux de plus près. Il sembla cogiter mais ne redit rien. Puis il la brossa doucement et la fit se coucher. Il lui caressa la tête d'où elle se crispa de douleur. Il soupira et s'endormit à ses côtés. La blonde ne put se résoudre à dormir mais fit semblant. Elle attendait qu'il dorme profondément.

Une heure plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit noire, elle repoussa les draps et voulut se lever. Il resserra sa prise.

\- Où-tu vas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Raiponce eut un regard de frayeur. Elle avala sa salive par trois fois.

\- Au toilette, j'ai envie de pipi.

Il la relâcha.

\- En passant ramène moi de l'eau. Prends ton temps pour ne pas te cogner dans le noir.

\- Oui, merci...

Elle se dégagea avec soulagement et se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle sortit de l'eau mais également des restes de nourriture. Puis elle fonça au premier en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne remarqua pas les deux yeux brillants qui la suivaient du regard.

Elle entra dans la remise et murmura le prénom de ses amis. Elle ne les trouvait pas, elle passa à la deuxième pièce et ils sortirent en la voyant. Le tout dans un grand silence et des gestes lents. Raiponce ne dit rien, elle leur sourit mais eux brûlaient de haine en voyant les pansement. Elle posa la nourriture au sol et se retourna. Elle se cogna alors contre quelque chose de sombre.

La lumière s'alluma et le glas tomba. Raiponce cria et s'effondra sur le sol. L'homme était là, avec un masque pour plus de prudence. Il tenait une barre en fer dans la main qu'il tapait.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, Jack et Harold. J'avais le sentiment que ça ne pouvait être que vous qui viendriez me déranger. J'en ai un sentiment plus que désagréable depuis que je vous ai vus au parc ce jour là. Et même avant. Comme si je sentais un danger émaner de vous. Alors que vous n'êtes que des gosses. Mais j'ai l'impression... Oui la drôle d'impression que vous pouvez m'attirer des ennuis. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Dès votre sortie de l'hôpital en fugue j'étais sceptique. Vous êtes de sacrés fouineurs et ce coup-ci je terminerais le travail !

Jack eut tout juste le temps de se dire que malgré les lignes de temps différente des impressions de déjà vu pouvaient subsister comme avec le tueur avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras. Et il était persuadé que c'était aussi pour ça qu'Astoria avançait la mort du père Corona. Ce sentiment d'être en danger, de se souvenir sans vraiment savoir ce que c'est.

Jack reçut des coups de barres sur son corps déjà affaibli. Des bleus apparurent rapidement, il marquait vite. L'homme le lança sur le sol et en fit de même avec Harold qui vomit de la bile. Ils hurlaient de douleur devant une Raiponce qui implorait pitié.

\- Toi ! Sale traitresse, après tout ce que tu m'as dit et promis. Tu es la pire, la pire de toutes ! Je te déteste ! Et je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de moi impunément ! Vous allez tous mourir ! Et même plus, vous allez tous souffrir. Vous allez le payer, pour vos mensonges et votre impertinence. Sales petits marmots !

Il était tellement en colère qu'il parla à la vitesse de la lumière. Il les insulta de tous les noms pour l'avoir trompé. Puis il tira les garçons en bas. Il les attacha sur une chaise avec une corde.

\- Je vais vous faire connaitre l'enfer ! Vous pensiez que mourir de faim dans une cave était horrible ? Ce ne sera rien à côté de ce que je prévois !

Il leur cracha dessus puis prit Raiponce. Il la tira par les cheveux d'où elle pleura d'une douleur infâme.

\- Et toi la trainée, je vais te faire rejoindre tes parents avec joie. Mais d'abord, je vais ôter tout ce qui te tiens à cœur et ce qui m'a trompé. Tes amis mourront devant tes yeux, puis je t'affamerais et attendrais ta mort en allant chercher ma nouvelle prise. Je te rappellerais la mort de ton père à chaque heure qui passe et enfin, je vais te couper cette saleté de tignasse que tu aimes tant.

Ne pouvant se débattre Raiponce ne fit qu'hurler et imaginer le calvaire qui l'attendait alors qu'elle se fit trainer sur le sol. La peur lui dévora les entrailles comme jamais sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. L'homme avait compris que les cheveux avaient aidé les deux garçons à monter. Il était plus intelligent que ne le croyait le trio. Et ils avaient encore une fois échoué. Sauf qu'une fois morts, Jack et Harold ne pourraient plus rien faire... Le monde reprendrait et leurs actes auraient été inutiles jusqu'à la fin...

L'homme balança Raiponce dans la salle de bains.

\- Tu sais ce que je réserve aux filles les plus horribles et dégoutantes comme toi ? L'humiliation, la terreur et la douleur. Je vais t'humilier comme jamais je ne l'ai fait pour personne. Et même si ça me dégoute, tu ne mérites que ça. Assume tes actes Raiponce Corona Gothel.

\- NON PITIE !

\- Pas de pitié pour les sales bêtes !

Il hurla. Elle s'attendait à être frappée mais il la tira et lui mit la tête dans la baignoire à l'envers. Il ouvrit le robinet et la trempa. Elle pleura fortement sous le cri des deux garçons en bas. Il prit alors un ciseau et lui coupa les cheveux à la va vite. Le plus court possible. Elle tremblait et sursautait à chaque coup. Puis il prit un produit qui trainait là depuis un moment et décida de l'asperger. Raiponce se fit alors masser violement la tête deux fois avant que l'eau ne l'arrose à nouveau. Elle était trempée de haut en bas quand il la releva et la posa violement au sol. Elle respira avec peine. Puis il lui montra sa tête dans un miroir. Elle avait à présent les cheveux bruns et courts. Elle avait perdu une autre chose si précieuse que sa mère lui avait léguée. Elle se recroquevilla.

L'homme n'en avait pourtant pas fini loin de là. Il la mit à nu pour la pire des humiliations. Puis il viola son intimité. Uniquement avec ses doigts. Pour lui faire ressentir tout le désespoir qu'il était possible d'avoir. Jack et Harold n'avaient même plus de voix tant ils hurlaient son prénom et l'entendaient souffrir comme jamais. A croire qu'on ne pouvait donc jamais lui échapper... A cet homme... A ce monstre.

Après vingt minutes de cris et de larmes, l'homme revint et balança la jeune fille en face des garçons. Nue et totalement humiliée, elle avait le regard mort. En plus le changement avec ses cheveux fut radical. Jack se sentit hors de lui, il avait la veine qui palpitait sur son front. Il l'insulta de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il trouva dans son vocabulaire. Des mots bien adultes d'ailleurs.

\- Toi tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres. Et toi non plus, dit-il en fixant Harold. Vous êtes bizarres. Mais tout cela se finira dans quelques instants je serais assez bref, j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps avec vous et mes deux échecs.

Il avait la lèvre qui tremblait. Il passa au-dessus de Raiponce qui était devenue une loque humaine. Elle n'osa même pas regarder les garçons qui pleuraient pour elle.

Jack pria du fond de son cœur. " _Faites que je retourne dans le présent, faites que je retourne dans le futur ! Pitié, sortez-moi de là, je veux retenter ma chance, pitié ! "_. Mais rien ne se produisit. Harold essaya de se libérer en vain alors qu'il entendait Krokmou japper au dehors. Il avait entendu les cris désespérés de son maître et de ses deux proches. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer, malgré toute sa force à mordre le bois de la maison.

Il jappa si fort que l'homme répliqua vouloir le tuer juste après pour ne pas attirer l'attention du voisinage. Harold l'insulta et le pria de le laisser mais il n'écoutait plus rien désormais. Car l'homme avait atteint le point de non-retour. Il repassa au-dessus de la blonde qui leva les yeux sur ses deux amis. C'était donc la fin de tout ? Pour eux ? Pour elle... Elle voulut pleurer mais n'avait même plus de larmes. L'homme prit alors un gros couteau de cuisine et s'approcha des deux enfants.

\- Dites bonjour à Mavis de ma part si elle est déjà arrivée.

\- Connard ! Beuglèrent-ils de haine.

Il sourit à travers son masque puis leva son couteau. C'était bien la fin...


	18. Chp 18 : Obstination et Imploration

**Voilà la suite, bonne chance au trio pour ce sortir de là :P**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Obstination et Imploration

Le regard fou, les yeux exorbités, le tueur leva son couteau et visa le cœur de Jack Frost. Celui-ci revit défiler sa vie et ses tristes échecs devant ses yeux en une fraction de seconde. Au moment de l'impact il ferma ses paupières avec douleur, une larme unique roulant sur sa joue. Il entendit Harold hurler puis un gros bruit résonner dans la pièce. Le coup lui sembla bien long, il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et remarqua que l'assassin n'était plus devant lui. Il papillonna de surprise.

Jack se tourna vers Harold qui semblait lui aussi sonné. Il regarda alors en face de lui et trouva Raiponce, nue, debout, tenant une poêle noire à la main. Un mince filet de sang coulait dessus. Elle tremblait de ses nouveaux cheveux courts et bruns. D'un geste désespéré, elle s'était relevée et avait attrapé le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main. Une poêle en fonte. Puis montant sur un tabouret elle avait frappé la tête de toutes ses forces. Car malgré sa mort mentale elle avait encore quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur... Ses amis et la vérité qu'ils cachaient avec eux. La seule lueur qui lui restait.

Elle respira avec difficulté en tenant sa poêle contre elle. L'homme était sur le sol, il était à moitié assommé et grommelait. Jack y vit là leur seule porte de sortie.

\- Raiponce détache nous ! Vite ! On va se sortir de là je te le promets !

\- Oui, avec les ciseaux là-bas, enchaina le brun. Avant qu'il se réveille !

La blonde approuva. Elle garda son arme et prit la paire de ciseaux. Elle coupa en tremblotant les cordages qui les maintenaient. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour en venir à bout. Cela les rendit morts d'angoisse. Les garçons l'encourageaient et l'homme commença à bouger.

\- Vite ! Vite ! Assomma Harold.

Jack fut libre. Il se leva et se bloqua de douleur. Se faire tabasser à bout de barre de fer n'était pas des plus agréables, surtout avec un corps frêle et malade. La blonde reprit son entreprise avec le brun. Jack l'aida du mieux qu'il le put puis ils furent enfin tous les trois libres de mouvement.

L'homme se mit à quatre pattes.

\- Je vais vous tuer... Dit-il d'un ton glacial. Je vais vous étriper un par un. Je vais vous violer et vous faire mourir par la terreur. Vous en perdrez la raison avant que la vie ne vous quitte.

Il sentit du sang couler de sa tête et respira durement. Il tourna les yeux vers eux. Jack hésita. S'ils le tuaient maintenant, ils seraient libres mais y arriveraient-ils ? Non... Trop faibles et l'homme tentait déjà de se relever en cherchant son couteau.

\- Fuyons ! Il ne nous reste que ça !

Harold agrippa le duo et courut vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Elle est fermée à clef, hurla Jack en panique alors qu'il se tenait les côtes.

\- Je sais où est là clef !

La blonde repartit en arrière. Jack en profita pour tirer sur le rideau violet et l'arracher.

La jeunette s'approcha de l'homme par derrière et piqua son gros trousseau de clef dans sa poche de jean. Il l'insulta et se leva en se retenant sur la table de la cuisine. Il voyait trouble et avait furieusement envie de vomir. Le monde tournait et il voyait la forme floue de Raiponce s'enfuir vers la porte. Il tendit la main avec colère en beuglant des insultes.

Jack se saisit du trousseau au trentaine de clefs.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! C'est laquelle ?

Il en tenta plusieurs tandis que le tueur se rapprochait d'eux à petits pas. Le blanc les fit tomber par trois fois tant il paniquait. Harold les pressait tandis qu'il enveloppa la blonde du rideau violet au symbole du soleil. Au dehors Krokmou jappait toujours avec ferveur, il avait bien attaqué la porte qui commençait à s'effriter par endroits.

Etant au pied du mur, Jack donna les clefs à Harold qui continua à chercher la bonne. Raiponce se colla contre le mur en transe avec sa poêle. Le blanc se saisit alors de la tringle à rideaux et frappa plusieurs fois l'homme qui tentait de l'esquiver. Cela ne fit que peu de dégâts mais le ralentit sur sa route alors qu'il tanguait. Il ne tenait debout que par la haine.

\- Tu es le pire de tous Jack Frost, je vais te faire connaitre l'enfer !

\- C'est déjà ce que vous faites depuis longtemps !

Jack lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui le fit reculer contre la bibliothèque. En se secouant le tueur reprit ses esprits comme il le put.

Au même instant, la délivrance se lut sur le visage d'Harold quand il tourna une clef qui ouvrit le loquet. Il en jura. Dès que la porte tourna sur elle même l'homme leur sauta dessus en beuglant. Krokmou se faufila directement à l'intérieur et sauta en l'air pour mordre l'ennemi au bras qui hurla de colère. Cela permit au trio de s'enfuir par devant en courant dans la neige. Mais l'homme lança un coup de poing sur le chien et le balança au sol. Celui-ci jappa de douleur. Harold s'arrêta.

\- Non ! Krokmou !

L'assassin le frappa du pied puis les regarda avant de se saisir d'un revolver dans l'entrée. C'était son atout le plus précieux.

\- Revenez immédiatement ou je vous plombe !

\- De toute façon on va crever dans les deux cas, hurla Jack. Courrez !

L'homme les visa et tira. Mais Krokmou réussit à dévier la trajectoire. Les balles explosèrent sur le mur. Raiponce hurla et courut pieds nus dans la neige. Jack avait aussi perdu ses chaussures en cours de route et sentait le froid le dévorer. Harold prenait la tête et appela Krokmou à le rejoindre. Le chien obéit et boitilla malgré la douleur. Mais l'assassin se reprit de plus belle en courant derrière eux. Il visa Jack qui atteignit la chaussée en appelant à l'aide. Raiponce le vit. Elle fronça les yeux puis poussa Jack juste à temps. Il y eut deux coups de feu.

Comme une image au ralenti, Jack se sentit tomber. Il regarda alors des morceaux d'étoffes violettes se déchirer dans un bruit sec. Raiponce cria de sa voix chantante puis s'effondra dans les bras du blanc. L'enfant eut du mal à saisir la chose avant d'hurler comme jamais. Harold se laissa tomber sur la route tandis que Krokmou arriva pour se placer devant eux en aboyant.

\- POURQUOI ! POURQUOI TOUJOURS ELLES ET NON NOUS ?

Il pleura franchement ce qui interpella un voisin tant ce fut fort. L'assassin jura dans une colère noire et s'enfuit rapidement. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre mais au moins avait-il eu Raiponce Corona.

Le voisin accourut et vit une scène surréaliste sous les yeux. Trois enfants recherchés étaient là, une fille nue dont le sang coulait de son dos, recouverte d'une étoffe trouée. Deux petits garçons roués de coup et plus pâles que jamais qui hurlaient et pleuraient sur la route avec un chien boitillant qui jappait maintenant contre le nouveau venu. Il n'en revenait pas. Il appela rapidement la police et une ambulance. Ne pouvant que les regarder de peur d'approcher de la bête sauvage prête à lui arracher un membre de colère.

Dans le centre hospitalier de la ville, un changement avait eu lieu. Celui de Mérida Dunbroch. La jeune rousse à la peau pâle et à l'air d'habitude si joyeux, ne cessait de flâner d'un regard morne entre les chambres. Souvent elle partait se réfugier sur le toit recouvert de neige pour cogiter. Sa mère ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle était en dépression. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si triste et si renfermée alors que d'ordinaire sa joie transparaissait en toute circonstance. Sans parler de la colère et de l'hyperactivité dont elle faisait toujours preuve. Maintenant elle arborait un visage peiné et soupirait tout son soul.

La jeune fille aux airs d'innocence venait de rentrer bien trop rapidement dans le monde des adultes. La rupture fut brutale. Elle perdit une partie de son enfance et comprit à quel point le monde pouvait être cruel. A quel point il était sombre, complexe et dénué de cet air si coloré qu'elle aimait tant. Ne lui restait alors qu'un goût amer en bouche.

D'un énième soupir, la jeunette de dix ans se releva du toit et épousseta la neige qui était tombée sur son manteau bleu foncé. Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit à l'étage du dessous. C'était le salon pour boire et manger rempli de machines aux produits couteux. Mais Mérida n'avait ni faim ni soif. Elle rejoignit Dracula qui regardait le sol avec un café à la main. Dès qu'il vit la rouquine il lui sourit et la plaça à ses côtés. La jeune enfant posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira à nouveau.

\- Ma maman ne veux toujours pas que je passe les tests, dit-elle de but en blanc. Je la déteste.

Dracula lui sourit un peu et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- C'est pour ton bien tu sais, elle ne veut que ton bonheur.

\- ... Elle se fiche de Mavis.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Elle adore tous les enfants de cette planète. Mais elle te préférera toujours toi.

Mérida grommela. Dracula se remit à regarder le sol. Dans le monde entier, seules quelques personnes avaient consenti à l'aider. Et il les comprenait bien sûr. Pourquoi donner un rein à une fille inconnue qui allait probablement mourir ? Surtout que les banques de dons n'avaient rien à lui donner. Ils n'avaient que des reins adultes et en moyen état... Il soupira lui aussi, prêt à craquer. Un médecin arriva alors pour lui parler et il laissa Mérida seule. Celle-ci décida de reprendre sa route. Elle descendit en soins intensifs.

Le regard triste, elle sortit de l'ascenseur. Astrid Hofferson était là, ainsi que pleins de parents. Elle ne leur parla pas et ils la regardèrent avec tristesse eux aussi. Ils se murmuraient entre eux des paroles réconfortantes et profondes que Mérida ne voulait pas entendre. Elle fixa Mavis par la vitre. La petite n'avait pas bougé d'un sourcil depuis son coma. Elle était entourée de machines et de perfusions à foison. Attendant de vivre, attendant de mourir. Mérida plaqua sa tête contre la vitre, le cœur serré. Si elle avait pu l'aider plus tôt... Elle et les autres...

Triste elle passa à la chambre suivante, Jack et Harold partageaient la même pièce. Elle aurait dû les empêcher de partir. Elle les avait conduits à tant de douleur en les laissant faire. Ils étaient eux aussi entourés de tout un tas de choses mais leur état fut beaucoup plus stable. Leurs constantes tenaient le rythme. Ils étaient cependant plus pâles et maigres que jamais. Sans parler des bleus qui teintaient leur peau par endroits. Parfois on les entendait tousser dans leur sommeil. Et les médecins venaient leur faire un lavage nasal pour qu'ils ne s'étouffent pas. C'était quelque chose d'horrible que Mérida vécut comme un traumatisme.

Elle n'aurait jamais dût voir tout ça. C'est ce qu'Elinor et les autres répétaient mais il était trop tard. Tous ses amis étaient dans un état comateux et elle avait tout vu le jour même. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tôt en brancard et qu'elle parlait avec Dracula. De plus la présence constante de la police ne la rassurait guère. Elle l'angoissait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'en tête de veiller sur eux jusqu'à leur probable retour. Elle ne savait même pas s'ils reviendraient, elle ne connaissait rien au jargon médical ni à ce qu'elle entendait des adultes.

Les poings serrés, la jeune enfant passa à la dernière chambre, celle de Raiponce Corona Gothel. Tout aussi emmitouflée que Mavis, Mérida ne la reconnaissait plus. Si on ne lui avait pas dit que c'était sa meilleure amie elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts... Son visage blanc et renfoncé. Sa peau bleue et violette. Sa maigreur... Non définitivement ce n'était plus son rayon de soleil et c'est ce qui l'avait définitivement enterrée dans le mutisme et la douleur. Car pour Mérida, Raiponce était un brin de bonheur qu'il ne fallait surtout pas briser. Elle ne méritait pas tout ça... On aurait à présent dit un zombie.

N'en pouvant plus elle se détacha de la vitre. La voir comme ça, elle n'y arrivait pas. Surtout qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé et de ce qui arriverait à la blonde. Elle avait juste entendu que l'enfant s'était prit deux balles dans le dos et qu'ils ne savaient pas si elle ne resterait pas dans le coma à tout jamais.

\- Heureusement qu'aucun organe n'a été perforé, murmura Elinor derrière elle à son mari. La pauvre a failli y passer.

Fergus approuva le regard fermé.

\- Et le chien au fait, ils en ont fait quoi ?

\- J'ai entendu Stoick dire qu'il était au vétérinaire. Il était mort de froid et de faim la pauvre bête. Et il boitait sévèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais si je tiens le monstre qui leur a fait ça...

Elle avait un air noir sur le visage. Fergus en eut presque peur mais il pensa la même chose. Ils étaient les seuls parents présents où leur enfant allait à peu près bien mais qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les aider. Ils se sentaient investis.

\- Quand même, je ne comprends pas comment cette situation a dégénérée à ce point, dit Jeremy Frost plus loin à Stoick.

\- Moi ce qui me rend malade, intervint la grande dame, c'est qu'Astoria Gothel n'est pas venue voir sa fille. Je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas nette elle.

\- Je le pense aussi, dit Stoick. Mais on ne peut rien prouver, comme elle nous l'a clairement dit la dernière fois.

\- Moi je suis certain qu'elle avait enfermé les enfants dans le grenier, enchaina Jeremy. Je n'ai pas retrouvé le bouton de mon fils là-bas par hasard.

\- Ca me rend dingue de ne rien savoir, dit Gueulfor. S'ils pouvaient se réveiller et tout nous raconter…

Les parents approuvèrent ils étaient complètement démunis. L'enquête du chef Bogo n'avançait pas plus et aucun coupable n'avait l'air d'émerger. Eux aussi ne pouvaient qu'attendre et prier.

\- Et votre femme ? Elle est toujours enfermée chez vous ? Demanda poliment Elinor.

Jeremy se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Oui elle est dans un état second. Heureusement que le père Triton a accepté d'héberger Elena le temps que tout ça se termine. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant.

\- Il a l'air d'adorer aussi les enfants, répliqua-t-elle. Elle doit être bien là-bas.

\- Oui, il n'y a que des filles d'ailleurs, j'imagine le chantier.

Ils rirent un peu pour se détendre. Mais l'atmosphère resta chargée et Mérida retourna sur son toit. Elle pria encore et encore pour que ses amis lui reviennent.

 _Réveille-toi._

Jack grommela. Il entendait Mérida lui parler. Dans une sorte d'écho lointain.

 _Réveille-toi !_

La voix devint insistante. Il semblait sentir l'urgence dans son ton.

 _Je t'en prie ! Jack !_

Le blanc ouvrit les yeux. Il était couverts de sueur tant il avait chaud et mal à la tête. Il vit le visage de la rouquine en gros plan qui le secouait. Elle larmoya en le voyant mais s'essuya les yeux rapidement. Elle lui sauta au cou. Il étouffa mais sourit. C'était accueillant comme retour. Pourtant la jeunette ne semblait pas prête à le laisser émerger et le secoua.

\- Jack il faut que tu m'aides ! Ma mère ne comprend rien à ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour Mavis mais...

Elle le relâcha où il sembla tourner dans sa tête. Elle serra les poings puis se tourna vers Harold qui était déjà réveillé depuis cinq minutes et tentait de se lever.

\- Allez plus vite que ça.

Le brun grommela. Tout son corps le tirait et il sentait toujours la fièvre lui chauffer le front et lui serrer la gorge.

Jack semblait perdu mais comprit qu'il y avait une urgence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et lointaine.

\- GOTHEL ! Astoria Gothel est ici ! J'ai peur qu'elle achève Raiponce ou tu m'avais aussi parlé de son père. Il est aussi en soins intensifs en plus. Ma mère se prend la tête avec mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Que dois-je faire ? Lui barrer la route ? La jeter dans l'escalier ?

Jack remit son cerveau en marche. Il sembla même exploser quand il se souvint de tout.

\- RAIPONCE ! Elle est en vie ?! Je suis encore un enfant ?

Mérida sembla perplexe. Harold s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Oui on est encore là Jack... J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle est dans le coma mais vivante. Il faut... Il faut continuer à la protéger.

Jack le regarda et ils se fixèrent. D'un mouvement de tête ils se comprirent. Puis Jack sourit à Mérida. Un maigre sourire.

\- On va aller raconter ce que l'on sait à nos parents et aux policiers. On va les protéger crois-moi Mérida. Aide-nous ! Aide-nous à aller là-bas !

\- Bien sûr ! Compte sur moi !

Remontée comme jamais depuis ces derniers jours, la rouquine fonça dans le couloir sans que le duo ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Elle était peut-être allée chercher ses parents...

Jack n'arrivait pas à bouger avec tous ses tuyaux. Il grogna de même qu'Harold qui soufflait comme un bœuf.

\- On a jamais un moment de répit..., dit ce dernier en tremblant de ses maigres forces.

\- En effet et ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Si elle a survécu, on ne peut pas la laisser partir. Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut plus retourner dans le futur...

\- Bonne question oui...

Mérida revint en quelques secondes. Elle avait un fauteuil roulant devant elle et le poussait avec rapidité. Ils la regardèrent en clignant des yeux, surpris.

\- Montez ! Je vais vous amener là-bas en un claquement de doigts !

\- Tu... Tu l'as trouvé où ? Demanda Harold sceptique.

\- Je l'ai pris dans la chambre d'un petit vieux. On s'en fout, il dort là.

Harold eut un fou rire. Jack l'enjoignit. Mérida gonfla sa joue mais les accompagna. De quoi redescendre un peu la pression.

Harold retira alors toutes ses perfusions. Jack le suivit et les machines sonnèrent toutes en même temps avec violence.

\- VITE !

Mérida les tira sur la chaise. Harold s'assit en premier puis Jack lui monta dessus à l'envers avant de s'accrocher au dossier.

\- GO ! Hurlèrent-ils.

\- C'EST PARTI !

La rouquine, de toute sa force, tourna le siège de quatre vingt dix degrés puis fila dans les couloirs. Quand les infirmières arrivèrent ils étaient déjà loin dans le dédale de mur. Au fond cela les fit rire. Les deux garçons se tenaient l'un contre l'autre avec ferveur tandis que la folle du volant fonçait comme un bolide. Elle renversa un plateau où des seringues s'étalèrent sur le sol. Une infirmière leur courut après avant d'abdiquer et d'aller chercher un supérieur. Mérida fut vraiment rapide d'où le duo se sentit balloté de tous les côtés.

Elle hurla pour se motiver et fit un virage serré dans un couloir. Un homme tomba à la renverse de frayeur.

\- DESOLEE ! Hurla-t-elle d'un regard coupable.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle fixa l'ascenseur qui allait se refermer sur un couple et leurs enfants. Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra. Jack hurla alors qu'Harold le maintenait contre lui. Le pauvre garçon ne voyait rien du tout alors que le brun savait au moins sur quoi ils buttaient à chaque fois.

\- CA VA FREINER ! Hurla-t-elle avec ferveur.

Harold agrippa son ami auquel cas il ferait un vol plané en arrière. Puis Mérida appuya sur le frein juste à temps avant d'entrer dans la machine. Les portes se refermèrent et les quatre personnes présentes hurlèrent de frayeur. Mérida les fixa et s'excusa. Elle déclara être très pressée et appuya sur l'étage du dessous aux soins intensifs. Car le duo avait été transféré aux chambres normales après que leur état se soit considérablement amélioré.

Jack tremblait de tous ses membres tant il avait eu peur. Il était crispé sur Harold qui pouffa sans retenue.

\- Te moque pas moi je vois rien !

\- Oh si ton expression est géniale, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais ressenti ça.

Il rit de bon cœur et Jack lui tira la langue. Mérida leur sourit. Elle savait comment dérider les plus tristes des hommes. C'était dans sa nature. Du moins elle en avait gardé l'esprit même malgré sa transformation.

L'ascenseur descendit d'une lenteur exécrable jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Les quatre personnes présente les regardaient d'un mauvais œil avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin et qu'ils ne partent. D'autre personnes entrèrent avec un regard surpris. Et le tout remonta dans cette même lenteur interminable. Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, Mérida reprit son engin en main et fonça dès l'ouverture. Elle connaissait le coin par cœur et évita avec aisance tous les obstacles. C'est alors que les parents présents les virent arriver. Ils furent en état de choc et incapables de réagir. Le trio ne les calcula pas.

Ils freinèrent devant la porte de Raiponce. Jack tourna la tête et la repéra immédiatement. Il eut le cœur en miettes. Elle était... plus pâle qu'un mort. Harold la regarda à son tour. Les parents commencèrent à arriver mais Jack remarqua quelque chose clocher. Raiponce ne respirait pas...

\- A l'intérieur ! Hurla-t-il à Mérida.

Sans réfléchir elle ouvrit la porte alors que c'était interdit et les lança dans la chambre. Elinor eut juste le temps de prendre l'oreille de sa fille et de crier sur elle.

Jack se releva en occultant la douleur qui le transperçait de part en part. Harold suivit. Ils sautèrent sur la blonde qui ne respirait pas du tout. Paniqués ils regardèrent les graphiques. Le cœur battait toujours pourtant même si c'était avec une grande faiblesse.

\- JACK ! REGARDE !

Il lui montra une machine qui clignotait avec violence. Derrière, un linge était coincé dans une fente d'où le bruit strident fut étouffé.

\- C'est son œuvre ! Beugla le blanc.

Stoick entra avec Jeremy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Hurla l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Bon sang mais c'est pas croyable ! Vous faites toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes irresponsables et ...

Stoick se tut. Il remarqua Jack qui fonça derrière une machine. Harold lui montra alors Raiponce pendant qu'il écoutait son pouls. La machine cardiaque faiblissait. Le père de famille ouvrit les yeux de même que Jeremy. Puis Jack rebrancha le respirateur. Et à nouveau Raiponce sembla avoir de l'air. Son corps se tendit, elle suffoqua mais finit par retomber dans le silence.

Harold resta sur son pouls et la machine remonta en flèche.

\- On a réussi, s'effondra-t-il, Raiponce est restée avec nous !

Jack soupira.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Répliqua Elinor en entrant avec Mérida qui semblait avoir prit deux bonnes claques sur ses joues d'ordinaire blanches. Ca commence à bien faire tout ça !

\- Ce n'est pas terminé, murmura Jack pour lui même. Harold il reste encore son père !

Le brun approuva. Puis il se tourna vers son père.

\- Papa j'ai besoin de ton aide, je t'en prie il faut que tu me croies ! Le papa de Raiponce est en danger de mort ! Astoria Gothel va terminer de l'empoisonner ! Si on peut le sauver on doit le faire ! Tout comme Raiponce à l'instant !

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Dit Jack envers son père. On l'a entendu ! Et là elle a débranché la machine et étouffé son bruit pour que Raiponce meure à son tour ! Pitié crois-moi ! Il faut prévenir la police et l'empêcher de nuire ! Je t'en supplie !

Leurs larmes semblèrent toucher le cœur des parents. Bien que surpris et sceptiques, il ne fit pourtant aucun doute qu'ils venaient de sauver Raiponce de la mort.

Hésitants, ils ne surent quoi faire mais Elinor s'avança.

\- Je veux bien croire cette histoire. Mais si c'est faux, vous aurez de mes nouvelles. Après ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois, on vous enfermera dans vos chambres !

Le trio approuva et Mérida se massa la joue.

\- Je sais qu'ils disent vrai, jusqu'à présent ils ont toujours eu raison, déclara-t-elle avec défi. Pour Mavis et pour Raiponce. Alors croyez-les !

\- Allons voir dans la chambre de monsieur Corona, déclara Jeremy. Je vais croire mon fils.

\- Moi aussi, je vais croire mon neveu ! Dit Gueulfor la tête par la porte.

\- Alors dépêchons-nous, déclara Stoick.

Tout le groupe fusa tous ensemble dans les couloirs. Jeremy porta son fils tandis qu'Harold fut pris par Gueulfor. Ils déboulèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Frédérick Corona qui était inconscient. Il n'y avait personne à part une infirmière qui changeait une sonde.

\- Il n'y a personne, commenta Elinor.

\- Elle serait déjà partie ? Déclara Jack. Madame ! ( _Il se tourna vers l'infirmière ce qui surprit tout le monde hormis Harold_ ) Est-ce que Madame Gothel est venue voir son mari ?

Son ton adulte rendit les autres perplexes. Il avait l'air d'un tout petit homme d'une vingtaine d'années. C'était très dérangeant. La demoiselle approuva.

\- Elle est partie il y a cinq minutes.

\- NON, trop tard ! Grogna Harold.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, dit Jack.

Jeremy le regarda comme si ce n'était pas son fils.

\- Il faut lui faire un lavage d'estomac, déclara le jeune blanc sans se démonter. Et vite ! Il doit être fortement empoisonné ! Elle a dit qu'elle le finirait sous peu ! Il va y passer !

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil. Qui irait croire de telles divagations d'un enfant.

\- Je ferai peut-être bien d'appeler un psychothérapeute, dit la jeune à Elinor.

Celle-ci semblait réfléchir intensément. Elle voulait croire en ces petits mais... C'était difficile. Pourtant... Raiponce avait une machine de débranchée et ils l'ont sauvée...

\- Que fait-on ? Demanda Fergus à sa femme. Je sais que tu es la plus à même de faire des choix.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. De son air hautain elle soupira.

\- On se demande qui porte la culotte dans cette salle. Je suis pourtant la seule femme de notre groupe. C'est très décevant.

Les hommes furent embarrassés. Pourtant Elinor sourit.

\- Madame, je voudrais que vous lui fassiez un lavage d'estomac si c'est possible malgré son état. J'aimerais aussi que l'on analyse ses cachets, sa nourriture, son eau et tout ce qu'il avale. Si c'est une fausse alerte je payerai le dédommagement. Je m'engage aussi à payer un psy aux enfants et à ne plus les croire. Mais je veux tout de même être sûre. Car je crois que dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Elle parla fermement. L'infirmière sembla dépassée.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est faisable... Je vais prévenir le docteur.

\- Faites vite, ordonna-t-elle.

L'attente entre son départ et l'arrivée du médecin fut brève. Jeremy eut juste le temps de poser Jack sur une chaise et Elinor d'examiner l'état du père Corona qui semblait dépérir de minute en minute.

Elinor s'entretint avec le docteur, ce fut complexe de le convaincre mais avec le cas Mavis il préféra accepter la requête malgré que la dame ne soit pas de la famille.

\- Je tiens à vous prévenir que Madame Gothel pourra porter plainte contre vous pour ne pas l'avoir consultée, dit le médecin.

\- Je prends toute la responsabilité, dit la grande dame. Avec un tueur qui rôde dans les parages on doit s'attendre à tout. Et cette chère madame Gothel parait plus que suspecte à nos yeux. Je prends le pari de croire aux enfants, en espérant... Que je ne fais pas fausse route.

Elle les fixa mais ils n'en démordirent pas. Les frais allaient couter cher mais la troupe cotisa ensemble ce qui allégea le problème.

Frédérick Corona partit donc au bloc, toujours inconscient alors que du sang coulait de son nez. Les adultes en profitèrent pour assommer le trio de questions. Jack et Harold furent honteux mais avouèrent être partis de l'hôpital car ils savaient Raiponce en danger avec sa mère et leur kidnappeur. Ils lui demandèrent comment et ils dirent simplement que le tueur en avait parlé.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas nous en parler ?! Enguirlanda Stoick. C'est quoi cette idée stupide que vous avez eu de quitter l'hôpital ? Et s'il vous avait tués ? Et si vous étiez morts de froid ou de faim ? Et si...

Cela continua longtemps. Ils s'excusèrent mais leur dirent qu'ils avaient peur de ne pas être crus. Mérida avoua même les avoir aidés. Elinor se retint de lui en mettre une troisième.

\- Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était protéger ceux que l'on aime. Même si on le fait mal.

Harold s'exprima avec douleur et son père s'adoucit. Il le prit dans ses bras brièvement et le regarda en face.

\- Mon garçon, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus te mettre en danger comme ça. Si tu me parle je te croirais, je te promets de faire mon possible pour que l'on se comprenne.

\- Il a raison, dit Jeremy accroupi face au pâlot. Ca fait deux fois que vous manquez de mourir. Vous vous rendez compte au moins de ça ?

Ils hochèrent la tête sombrement. Si ce n'était que deux fois...

\- Papa, dit le jeune argenté. Pardonne-moi, je sais que je vous ai fait du mal mais... Mavis... Et Raiponce, on a juste voulu les aider... A notre manière.

\- Bande d'idiots.

Il lâcha une larme et le serra contre lui.

\- Vous avez l'air si adultes, commenta Gueulfor. Le temps passe vite.

Le duo eut un sourire malicieux avant de se reprendre. Ils prirent le reste de la journée pour parler avec leur famille. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter comme ce qui leur était arrivé, à quoi ressemblait le tueur. Comment avaient-ils survécu ?

Le duo leur raconta tout et Mérida en fut doublement surprise. Bien entendu ils ne parlèrent pas du futur. Ils expliquèrent seulement les faits et les aboutissants. Ils compatirent. Cela devait être si dur pour des enfants... Ce qui n'était pas totalement le cas. Puis les policiers vinrent le soir. Ils recommencèrent leur récit en donnant le plus de détails possibles à l'inspecteur Bogo. Il nota le tout et sembla satisfait d'avoir plus d'éléments. Il leur passa aussi un savon et leur expliqua qu'ils seraient surveillés de près par les agents. Ils n'en redirent rien pour le moment puis ils eurent droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils partirent sans demander leur reste.

\- Qu'as-t-on de nouveau ? Demanda un collègue à Bogo.

\- Pas grand-chose, soupira-t-il avec colère. On est en train de faire analyser le sang retrouvé sur la poêle de la gamine mais même avec l'ADN on ne sait pas s'il est fiché.

\- Et pour la cas Astoria Gothel ?

\- J'ai envoyé une équipe pour l'amener au poste mais elle est introuvable. Seules des traces de pneus dans la neige montrent qu'elle est partie récemment. Mais où, je ne sais pas. Et ça m'énerve.

Il grommela avec violence. Son collègue reprit.

\- Une femme qui s'enfuit, ne serait-ce pas un aveu ? Elle aurait tenté de tuer sa belle-fille et son nouveau mari ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas le résultat d'examen de l'hôpital encore.

\- ... Et pour les pilules dans la chambre de Mavis ?

Le policier semblait à fond dans l'affaire mais cela irrita Bogo. Celui-ci fit un bruit de la bouche mécontent mais se donna la peine de lui répondre.

\- Un poison inconnu. Une création nouvelle apparemment. On travaille dessus aussi.

\- Ah on n'as vraiment pas grand-chose à part un vague profil de notre homme et des suspicions sur Madame Gothel Corona.

\- Oui. Alors au lieu de jacasser essaie de trouver une piste.

\- ... Bien chef.

D'un air morne son ami retourna à ses papiers. Il regarda l'analyse de la maison où le trio avait souffert mais le tout avait été brûlé dans un grand incendie. Le tueur avait fait ça vite, il avait tout prévu au cas où. Et les preuves étaient parties avec lui. Bogo se servit du café et se massa les tempes. Certains criminels avaient le don de l'énerver tant ils étaient intelligents. Cela allait être une longue enquête. Il le sentait.

Harold se réveilla, reposé. Il s'étira, se crispa et tourna la tête devant une Mérida souriante.

\- Tu es encore là ? Dit-il d'un sourire profond. Tu devrais y louer une chambre.

La rouquine gloussa.

\- Je dors dans la chambre de Monsieur Dracula. Ma mère préfère me savoir ici avec tous les policiers qu'à la maison. Et moi je l'ai implorée de me laisser veiller sur vous.

Il eut un sourire tendre.

\- Je pensais aussi mener ma petite enquête, j'ai commencé à avoir des pistes et...

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Dit Harold.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous le faites bien vous non ?

\- Oui mais... Ecoute... Ca va te paraitre bizarre mais je suis certain que le tueur te veux. Tu es la suivante alors tu restes ici avec nous deux jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce qu'on le choppe.

Jack les regarda et Mérida vit qu'il était aussi réveillé. Elle bougonna.

\- A la seule condition que vous me laissiez vous aider.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Harold approuva.

\- Oui, tu es la bienvenue dans notre petit groupe d'enquête, agent Mérida. Et ton seul ordre sera de rester toujours près de nous.

Elle rit et sautilla en approuvant. Mais elle s'arrêta en se souvenant de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se sentait plus mature et plus triste.

Elle se rassit et ils se regardèrent.

\- Avec Raiponce on aurait fait un sacré quatuor d'enquêteur, déclara Jack. Le Big Four enquête... ha ha.

\- Oui... Surtout qu'on lui avait tout raconté, Dit Harold. J'espère qu'elle, son père et Mavis s'en sortirons.

\- Hum...

\- Raconté quoi ? Demanda la rouquine perplexe.

Le duo se fixa. Puis Jack se releva. Harold aussi. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Lui raconter la vérité. On vient du futur...


	19. Chp 19 : Un repos factice

**Yop!**

 **Enfin un peu de calme dans ce monde de brute! Mais pour combien de temps?**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Un repos factice

Mérida Dunbroch était complètement perdue en cette dernière journée de l'année deux mille un. Apprenant la vérité sur les garçons la veille, elle en avait ri. Les avait charriés de lui faire une blague. Puis elle avait commencé à les croire... Et maintenant elle restait dans un état second à regarder Raiponce d'un air vague.

\- C'est impossible... Murmura-t-elle encore une fois. Venir du futur... Etre la suivante sur la liste du tueur. Etre déjà morte. Je...

La rouquine écroula sa tête sur le lit de sa meilleure amie. C'était trop pour elle, cela faisait une semaine que son cerveau cogitait à plein régime et que son cœur se craquelait en morceaux. Plus rien ne tournait rond dans sa vie désormais. Elle tourna son regard vers l'ancienne blonde avec douleur. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa main et soupira longuement.

\- Reviens avec nous... Le Big Four n'est plus rien sans toi... On est le Big Three... C'est moche hein.

L'enfant renifla pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle continua de lui parler de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. A elle qui avait toujours toutes les réponses. Et qu'elle se sentait étrangement plus seule que jamais pour passer à la nouvelle année.

Au même moment dans la chambre des garçons, un infirmier contrôla leur santé avant de leur sourire.

\- C'est plutôt bon. Je pense que vous pourrez partir dans une semaine au plus tard. Mais pour ça il faudra bien manger et se reposer.

\- On ne rentrera pas pour nouvel an ? Demanda Harold.

\- Vous êtes encore faible et souffrant mon petit bonhomme, lui déclara le soignant. Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sortiez par ce froid avant un bon moment. Et puis ici on organise toujours une fête pour ce genre d'événement. Vos parents seront là, vous verrez, ça sera super.

Le brun eut un maigre sourire et l'infirmier partit dans la chambre suivante. Harold soupira fortement.

\- Tu voulais rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Jack surprit. Moi je suis heureux d'être ici. Tout le monde est en sécurité et Mérida est avec nous vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. On ne peut rêver mieux.

\- Non au contraire, mais je voulais être sûr qu'on pourrait enfin se reposer un peu. Depuis quand n'avons-nous pas pu avoir l'esprit tranquille ?

\- Ah ça... Mais j'ai peur que le tueur tente un truc. Si toute cette histoire m'a bien appris quelque chose c'est que si je me sens en sécurité c'est qu'il est déjà en train de prévoir un truc qui va me détruire.

Harold comprit pourquoi Jack était aussi pessimiste, pourtant, lui se sentait plutôt à l'aise.

\- Oh il doit sûrement réfléchir à un moyen de kidnapper Mérida. Mais il ne pourra pas agir avant la reprise des cours au minimum. L'hôpital est bouclé de part en part ! Même un insecte ne pourrait pas l'approcher sans devoir montrer une pièce d'identité.

Jack eut un petit rire. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se relâcher. Le tueur était intelligent, rusé et très obstiné. S'il avait décidé que ça serait Mérida, il ferait tout pour l'avoir. Quitte à tenter de pénétrer dans leur domaine fortifié. Il avait compris son mode de fonctionnement maintenant. Il avait même l'impression d'en savoir plus sur lui que sur ses meilleurs amis. C'était triste à dire.

\- On va quand même continuer notre protection, insista Jack. Surveiller Mérida de très près ainsi que tous les blessés. Surtout pendant la fête de ce soir et demain. La vigilance pourrait se relâcher.

Harold approuva et ils se serrèrent la main avant de se recoucher dans leur lit. Ils étaient épuisés pour un rien. Ils s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

Plus tard, Mérida les réveilla avec des cotillons.

\- Allez les marmottes ! On a une fête qui nous attend !

Le duo en sourit et s'habilla. La rouquine tentait de garder contenance. Mais Jack savait qu'elle était complètement à l'ouest. Sur le chemin vers la grande salle où ils marchaient avec lenteur, le blanc l'interpella.

\- Tu sais Mérida... Pour ce qu'on t'a dit hier. Tu n'as plus besoin d'y penser ou même d'y croire. On a juste besoin que tu continues de nous aider et de rester dans notre champ de vision. Le tueur ne t'aura pas et on l'arrêtera avant qu'il continue son carnage. On te le promet.

La rouquine lui sourit en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Merci Jack. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser de toute façon et ce qui compte pour moi c'est ce que je vis en ce moment même. Je ne veux plus voir un autre de mes amis ici... branché avec tous ces fils... C'est horrible.

Il était rare de la voir si triste. Harold eut un pincement au cœur et la prit aussi par les épaules. Le trio sembla heureux en arrivant ainsi dans la salle remplie de tables, de chaises ( _aménagées pour certaines_ ), de sapins, de guirlandes, de boules et autres décorations festives. Ils se posèrent dans un coin en attendant leur proche.

\- Il faudra aller souhaiter la bonne année à Raiponce et aux autres tout à l'heure, songea Mérida.

Les garçons approuvèrent. Ils analysaient la salle. Il y avait déjà des policiers sur place. N'y avait-il vraiment rien à craindre ?

Une bonne demi-heure passa avant que les adultes n'arrivent les bras chargés de cadeaux. Les autres patients présents regardèrent la cohue arriver avec un sourire. Ils avaient tous besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. On voyait de tout ce soir-là. Des malades atteints d'un cancer, d'autres sortant vivants d'un grave accident. Mais aussi de simples fractures pour d'autres ou des problèmes cardiaques. Le plus dur pour les enfants furent de voir ceux accompagnés de respirateurs qui faisaient un bruit dérangeant. Ainsi que ceux ayant perdu un membre de leur corps. Ou ayant un trou dans le cou.

Jack cessa de les regarder lorsque son père lui déposa plein de paquets à ses pieds.

\- Joyeux noël, bon anniversaire et bonne année mon fils ! On a beaucoup de choses à fêter ce soir.

Il le prit contre lui dont le blanc sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

\- On refera une grande fête plus tard pour mon anniversaire, répliqua Jack. Mais merci beaucoup pour tous ces cadeaux !

Il les regarda avec fébrilité. Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux mais Jack eut une mine plus triste tout à coup.

\- Et... Et maman elle ne vient pas ce soir ? Elena non plus ?

Jeremy se mit à son niveau. Il lui massa les mains et le fixa d'un air sérieux.

\- Maman est très faible ces derniers temps. Elle a besoin de dormir. Quant à Elena elle est chez les Benson, tu sais avec la petite Ariel, ta camarade de classe.

\- C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? Si elle est en dépression ?

L'homme soupira.

\- Je ne te mentirais pas Jack, oui c'est de ta faute. Mais c'est aussi celui de ce kidnappeur qui t'a fait du mal et de tous ces événements récents. Cela dit ta fuite de l'hôpital... Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Il faut toujours penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

Jack baissa les yeux. Oh il le savait et le pire c'est qu'il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait choisi de sauver Raiponce en dépit du mal qu'il allait causer derrière. Mais il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va vite se remettre, lui sourit son père. Tu devrais l'appeler ça lui ferait peut-être beaucoup de bien.

Jack approuva. Il lui souhaiterait la bonne année ce soir. Puis il regarda ses amis. Harold avait aussi ses petits paquets. Et Mérida recevait le sien avec une bonne morale de la part d'Elinor. Il en retint un rire et se douta que les triplés n'avaient pas eut le droit de venir dans ce lieu qui demandait le calme. Ce pourquoi Fergus n'était pas présent. Quant à Dracula il était auprès de sa fille probablement. On ne l'avait pas revu depuis un moment.

La fête de nouvel an se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les adultes comme les enfants prirent un grand repas de fête fort appétissant. Il y avait du foie gras, du saumon fumé sur du beurre, des amuses bouches de toutes sortes, un plat de chevreuil avec des pâtes ainsi qu'une bonne bûche au chocolat avec des pâtisseries en forme de père noël. Le trio se remplit le ventre à s'en faire exploser. Jack et Harold profitèrent de leur premier vrai bon repas depuis des lustres. Une bonne vengeance contre la famine qui les avait tiraillés à chaque fois qu'ils étaient après ou avec le tueur.

N'en pouvant plus ils se laissèrent glisser sur leur chaise, prêts à s'endormir devant un sapin de noël illuminé. Pour peu Jack et Harold avaient l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Les lumières dansaient devant leurs yeux avec un sourire satisfait. Oui pour eux il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour le moment. L'orage était passé. Mérida fut la première à s'endormir contre Harold qui rougissait un peu. Jack en pouffa et se mit à écouter la musique de la radio qui était diffusée depuis le plafond.

Les parents restèrent plus sérieux de leur côté. Parlant de la nouvelle année. A ce qu'elle soit meilleure... A ce que le tueur soit enfin attrapé. Et à ce que les enfants soient plus sages et en sécurité. Jeremy se fit réconforter par Stoick vis à vis de sa femme tandis qu'Elinor parlait sur Gothel qui était comme de par hasard introuvable. Les conversations allaient bon train. Mais chacun y trouva une petite lumière de joie dans un hôpital rempli de douleur. Le personnel soignant s'occupait de tout et chacun sembla y prendre son plaisir.

\- Trois...Deux...Un... BONNE ANNEE !

La radio annonça l'apparition de deux mille deux. Il y eut plusieurs lancements de cotillons et Jack applaudit avec les autres. On se fit quelques embrassades hormis la rouquine qui dormait comme un loir sur les genoux du brun. On se souhaita principalement une bonne santé... Ce qui était assez triste à prononcer, et une meilleure année. Les enfants promirent de se tenir à carreaux puis eurent le droit de déballer leurs paquets. Les garçons reçurent une console nouvelle génération avec plusieurs jeux, ainsi que de beaux vêtements, des sous et des friandises. Le duo les remercia et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils parlèrent de jeux vidéo et d'autres insouciances de la vie.

Cela leur fit un bien fou.

\- Et le pire c'est que le jeu là je l'ai déjà fini quatre fois, pouffa Harold. Alors que là il vient seulement de sortir ! C'est dingue ce paradoxe temporel !

Jack en rit.

\- Pour nous cette console est tellement obsolète. Derrière il va y avoir combien de générations déjà ?

Harold compta sur ses doigts.

\- Deux je crois. La toute nouvelle venait de sortir avec le tactile et tout ça. Ici ça n'existe pas vraiment encore tout ça.

\- Et la 3D aussi.

Ils rirent avant que Jeremy n'arrive.

\- Jack, c'est pour toi. C'est Elena.

\- Merci papa !

Harold approuva et le regarda partir en caressant les cheveux de la rouquine. Il souriait en fermant un peu les yeux. Quel repos salvateur.

\- BONNE ANNEE !

La pâlot eut un grand sourire. Il se posa hors de la pièce pour parler dans le silence. Elena semblait exulter de joie dans le combiné. Le grand frère lui souhaita également la bonne année et l'entendit rire d'un son fort apaisant.

\- Est-ce que ça va à l'hôpital ? Demanda la petite après s'être un peu calmée. Je voulais venir te voir mais papa préfère que je reste avec Melody. J'ai hâte que tu reviennes !

\- Oui ça va super ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je veux aussi rentrer à la maison.

Il sourit en entendant Elena sautiller sur place.

\- Je suis contente alors ! Je veux aussi revoir maman et qu'on fasse une grande fête à ton retour.

\- Ca se fera je te le promet.

\- Génial ! Mais je ne suis pas trop triste non plus ici. On s'éclate avec Melo. Hein !

Jack entendit un grand " _ouiiiii_ " de joie derrière sa sœur. Il lui sembla entendre plein d'autres voix de filles ainsi que celle d'un homme fortement dépassé. Ca devait être un sacré boxon. Mais au moins étaient-ils tous en sûreté eux aussi.

\- Prenez soin de vous alors. J'espère que Melody va très bien aussi.

\- Oui je vais bien, dit-elle dans le combiné. Et je te souhaite une bonne année Jack !

\- A toi aussi petite puce !

Il ne le vit pas mais Melody rougit devant une Elena qui pouffa.

\- Et vous avez eu plein de cadeaux ? Demanda le blanc sur un ton léger.

\- Oui papa a amené les miens tout à l'heure, dit la jeune Frost.

\- Oh moi mon papa a encore fait des folies pour nous gâter. Mes sœurs et moi on ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

\- Personnellement, je suis jalouse de ce qu'a reçu Ariel. Elle a eu un super sac à dos et des poupées barbies en forme de sirène... j'en veux une aussi, bouda Elena.

\- Elle va nous les prêter ne t'en fais pas. Ou sinon je lui piquerais.

Les chipies rirent en cœur avec malice.

Jack soupira et parla de banalités avant de raccrocher. Serein. Il retrouva Harold et lui répliqua que même Melody était bien heureuse et en sécurité.

\- C'est super. Franchement ça nous change de notre tout premier nouvel an..., déclara le brun mal à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai, jour pour jour... On était en train de se séparer devant l'église...

Harold baissa les yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est du passé. Ou tout du moins du présent, rit-il. Mais je m'en veux toujours de nous avoir séparés comme ça. J'étais si bête, si jeune.

\- On a tous nos remords. Mais au moins avons-nous pu nous retrouver.

\- Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ça. Je veux être toujours à tes côtés.

Ils se sourirent et se prirent la main. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de s'endormir à leur tour vers une heure du matin. Les parents allèrent les coucher en les bordant. Ce fut une fête plus que réussie.

Astoria Gothel était sur les nerfs. Elle tournait en rond dans une pièce sombre en regardant le journal télévisé de la nouvelle année. Ils parlèrent à nouveau de l'affaire qui remuait leur ville mais aucun sujet sur la mort de Raiponce ou Frédérick Corona. Le poison avait-il échoué ? Le respirateur avait-il été rebranché ? Elle qui avait tout misé sur cette dernière attaque elle en devint folle de rage. Comment son plan avait raté ? Elle ne comprenait pas du tout.

\- Raiponce est toujours vivante ? Demanda un homme en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Une vraie bonne à rien, dit le second en riant.

\- Oh toi tu as raté Mavis alors tu peux parler, explosa-t-elle de colère. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont survécu !

\- Ils ne vont peut-être pas tarder à partir, reprit le second. En attendant je suis déjà sympa de te prêter ma maison pour quelques temps. Alors j'aimerais plus d'amabilité.

Astoria grommela et l'interlocuteur en rit.

\- Enfin passons, j'ai l'impression que nous jouons de malchance. Il va falloir faire tourner la roue cette année.

\- Je dois juste terminer de tuer les Corona, tonna la femme. Mais les policiers me soupçonnent. Je préfère me faire petite pour le moment.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est les gamins, dit le premier homme qui s'assit à une table. Il y a un truc avec eux, ils ne sont pas normaux.

\- Qui ça ? Jack Frost et Harold Haddock ? Demanda l'autre personne.

\- Oui. Il faut que je les tue au plus vite avec les autres.

\- Et ta prochaine victime ?

\- Tout est réglé sur ce sujet. Il ne me reste qu'à trouver une nouvelle maison.

Astoria les écouta en s'asseyant devant la télévision.

\- C'est sûr que tu ne peux plus te permettre d'erreur maintenant. Les flics te collent aux fesses comme une mouche sur un tas de merde.

La femme en rit mais le premier homme grommela à nouveau.

\- Pour la première cabane ils ne peuvent rien trouver. Quant à la seconde maison je l'ai brûlée. Mais j'ai fais une erreur en la choisissant... S'ils creusent par là je suis mal.

\- Il va falloir jouer serré. Je t'aiderais à nouveau ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais en être content.

\- Tu le fais pour toi pas pour moi.

\- Exactement.

Le second rit avant de lui offrir une clef.

\- J'ai un endroit rien que pour toi mais ne te trompe pas cette fois-ci. Au bout de trois fois, ça risque d'être tendu d'échapper à la police.

\- Pas de problème ce coup-ci c'est la bonne. A n'en pas douter.

\- Espérons.

Le second homme se leva et s'étira. Il regarda l'autre prendre la clef et sourire. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Et surtout pas ces deux gamins hauts comme trois pommes !

Au matin du premier janvier deux mille deux, Jack admira les flocons tomber sur le sol. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait détester ou aimer la neige mais il trouvait le spectacle plutôt beau à regarder. Mérida était avec eux, elle parlait avec Harold de la personne qui tentait de la kidnapper. Le blanc n'avait pas envie d'y penser ce jour là et décida d'aller voir Raiponce. Il entra dans la pièce et se posa à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et caressa ses cheveux bruns courts de l'autre.

\- Ma tendre blondie... J'ai envie de revoir ton sourire. Mais au moins tu es en vie... A moins que ça soit pire que la mort... Je me demande toujours si je fais les choses bien ou pas. J'ai toujours cette impression de rater et d'inutilité. C'est agaçant.

Il lui sourit tristement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu m'as sauvé ce jour là. Alors que c'était à moi de le faire. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je vais veiller sur toi, pour toujours.

Il lui caressa le front. Elle sembla remuer dans son sommeil. Comme si elle se battait pour revenir. Jack en était persuadé.

\- JACK ! VIENS VOIR !

Mérida entra en hurlant le faisant sursauter de frayeur. Il reprit son souffle alors qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir. Il lâcha la main de la nouvelle brune et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui souhaiter la bonne année... Bien que dans son cas ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harold était là aussi avec un sourire. Les garçons n'avaient d'ailleurs plus de perfusion même s'ils étaient toujours sous surveillance.

\- On a des nouvelles du père de Raiponce ! Il est sorti de l'état d'alerte ! Il est bel et bien vivant !

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis ils se dirigèrent en courant vers une chambre de soins.

Là, ils trouvèrent Frédérick Corona, seul sur un lit qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elinor était en train de parler avec un docteur, ils s'approchèrent donc discrètement et tendirent l'oreille.

\- Oui il est sorti d'affaire et c'est grâce à vous madame. Sans ce lavage d'estomac nous serions arrivés trop tard pour le sauver.

\- Dieu merci, je suis contente que les enfants ne nous aient pas menti... Je suis heureuse de leur avoir fait confiance, sourit-elle.

\- Comment ont-ils su pour le poison ? C'était déjà le cas avec Mavis et votre fille.

\- Apparemment ils ont entendu Astoria Gothel en parler ainsi que celui qui a kidnappé les garçons, c'est ce que j'ai compris.

\- Je vois. Ce sont de vrais petits héros.

\- Est-ce que c'est le même poison que pour l'enfant ?

\- Non c'est un poison moins fort mais il reste inconnu de nos services. C'est des créations artisanales à base de plantes. Quelqu'un doit en acheter à un particulier ou en faire soi-même.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir vu de plantes chez madame Gothel.

Le médecin réfléchit un petit moment.

\- Même si vos enfants l'ont entendue parler, rien ne prouve que c'est elle qui a empoissonné Monsieur Corona et débranché la machine de sa propre belle-fille.

\- Et qui d'autre alors ?! Ca c'est passé juste au moment où elle est venue à l'hôpital ! S'enflamma Elinor. Et comme de par hasard maintenant elle n'est plus là !

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits. La police ne peut pas inculper quelqu'un avec si peu de preuves.

\- Je leur ai déjà tout raconté à ce sujet. Qu'ils fassent donc leur boulot.

\- Hm. Ils sont déjà incapables de la trouver. Enfin passons.

Elinor approuva. Puis elle regarda l'homme toujours inconscient.

\- Ca a aggravé sa maladie ? Pauvre homme...

\- Non. Ses constantes sont stables. Je me demande même si... si ce n'est pas ce poison qui le tuait à petit feu. Ca expliquerait pourquoi aucun médicament ne marchait et pourquoi il avait des violentes périodes de rechutes.

\- C'est elle... J'en suis sûre, marmonna Elinor. Je lui ai toujours trouvé un air bizarre. Déjà qu'elle battait sa fille.

\- Si on peut réussir à lui faire remonter la pente, il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir un jour. Bien qu'il soit vraiment très faible.

La grande dame serra les poings.

Le trio en avait assez entendu et se décida à aller dans la salle du dernière étage pour parler tranquillement. Ils palabrèrent sur Astoria la veuve noire. Mérida avait tout appris aussi à son sujet. C'était un monstre mais ils se demandaient bien où elle avait pu se cacher. Et si elle n'avait pas un ou des complices quelque part... Comme Astrid l'avait suggéré dans le futur.

Une semaine passa depuis le nouvel an. Jack et Harold avaient repris un poids standard et se sentaient plus qu'en forme. Il fut donc temps de quitter la tranquillité de l'hôpital. Cela les angoissait un peu mais Mérida avait réussi à demander à venir vivre un peu chez les Frost et inversement. Elinor approuva l'idée de laisser le trio ensemble après tout ça. De même que Stoick et Gueulfor. Ce qui rassura tout le monde.

Jack dit au revoir à Raiponce le jour du départ avec les deux autres. Il eut du mal à la quitter et insista auprès des policiers pour bien la protéger. Ils approuvèrent non sans être surpris. Puis ils allèrent voir Mavis. Son état s'aggravait de jour en jour. Mais il semblait que quelqu'un avait passé des tests récemment et qu'il pourrait être donneur. Ils n'en surent pas plus. Ils ne purent que prier pour elle. Ils passèrent dire au revoir à un Dracula plus pâle et mort que jamais. Et à un Frédérick Corona qui retourna en soins intensifs après une grave rechute dans la nuit. Son état ne tenait plus à grand chose mais les médecins semblaient optimistes.

De retour à l'air libre le trio frissonna. Ils en avaient oublié la sensation de l'extérieur et du temps qui y régnait. Tous se firent amener chez les Frost. Jack se sentait nerveux. Il n'avait pas réussi à appeler sa mère et ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir.

\- L'école reprendra la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ça ira pour vous ? Demanda Jeremy sur le pas de la porte. Sinon je peux demander à vous faire une absence. Vous avez beaucoup subi...

\- Non au contraire ça nous fera du bien, répliqua Jack.

\- J'ai bien envie d'y retourner, enchaina Harold.

\- ... Moi si je pouvais m'en passer. Mais bon.

Les garçons rirent devant la mine sombre de Mérida.

\- Oh allez ils ont reporté la pièce de théâtre pour le printemps. Tu pourras prendre tout ton temps pour l'apprendre, charria le brun qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Une fois à l'intérieur Jack déglutit. Sa mère était assise à la table et avait des cernes plus grandes encore que Dracula. Elle n'arrivait probablement plus à dormir. Pourtant elle se leva avec ferveur et alla serrer son fils contre lui.

\- Oh mon bébé ! Mon bébé ! Tu es là et bien là !

Jack n'osa répondre et la serra contre lui. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Elle l'embrassa, le cajola et l'agrippa comme s'il allait soudain disparaitre. Il la laissa faire et Harold eut une mine coupable aussi.

Sans faire de bruit Jeremy invita Mérida à s'installer dans la chambre d'Elena et Harold dans celle de Jack. Le jeune blanc resta longuement sur les jambes de sa mère. Ne trouvant les mots pour s'excuser. Il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder en face. Elle ne le lâcha que lorsque Jeremy lui demanda de faire à manger. Elle abdiqua et laissa Jack rentrer dans sa chambre.

\- A chaque fois que je rentre ici je suis surpris de revoir mon ancienne chambre, répliqua le blanc devant Harold.

Le brun lui sourit, il regardait une photo d'eux quatre accrochée au-dessus du bureau.

\- Elle était belle celle-ci. C'était pendant le voyage au ski ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens Mérida tentait d'aller faire la piste noire pendant que notre maitre lui courrait après, commenta Jack d'un rire. Et Raiponce ne cessait de tomber à cause de ses cheveux.

\- Ah, ah, oh oui ! Moi j'avais trop peur et tu me poussais dans le dos ! Tu m'avais fait dévaler une pente énorme où j'ai hurlé de tous mes poumons. Comment je t'en avais voulu sur le coup !

\- Je me souviens que tu avais fini la tête la première dans la neige. Ah j'avais bien ri.

Harold lui donna un coup d'épaule puis les deux s'assirent sur le lit. Ils se fixaient étrangement avant que Jack ne coupe le silence. Ca faisait un moment qu'il remarquait cette drôle d'ambiance quand ils ne parlaient pas. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

\- En tout cas Raiponce me manque énormément. Retourner à l'école sans elle me fera bizarre.

\- De même. Mais tout est presque rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Je suis certain qu'on pourra la revoir à l'école avec nous. Tous ensemble.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi.

Ils sourirent puis parlèrent de souvenirs avant qu'ils n'aillent manger. La journée passa rapidement et ils allèrent tous se coucher. Pendant un mois ils avaient prévu d'alterner. Une semaine chez les Frost, une chez les Dunbroch et une chez les Haddock. Cela leur plut.

Mérida trouva le lit d'Elena un peu petit mais ne fit pas la fine bouche. Elle s'endormit d'une traite entre les peluches de princesses qu'elle ne trouvait pas à son goût. Harold et Jack parlèrent un moment avant que le sommeil ne les gagne. Jack partit le premier. Il pensait à sa mère et se crispa. Harold le sentit. Il se tourna et le prit contre lui. Le pâlot se détendit et ils s'endormirent ainsi. L'un contre l'autre.

Le soir de la veille de la rentrée, Jack prépara son sac avec peu d'entrain. Mérida fut pire mais Harold sembla heureux de retrouver le chemin de leur école. Il avait toujours en tête de démasquer leur kidnappeur. Ils en parlèrent avant d'aller se coucher dans la bonne humeur. Ces deux semaines de repos les avaient grandement remis sur pied.

Le lendemain, le dix janvier, la mère de Jack vint les réveiller. Elle semblait retrouver un peu le sourire d'avoir son fils et ses amis avec elle. Le petit déjeuner fut copieux. Jeremy semblait aux prises avec son téléphone car on l'attendait au travail avec impatience. Il essayait de leur expliquer la situation et cela l'énervait. Mais cela n'enleva pas l'instant de famille qui les rassembla ce matin là.

Camillia Frost les débarbouilla et leur donna à tous un baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Elle prit Jack contre lui qui rit et elle le serra fort contre son cœur.

\- Fais attention à toi ce coup-ci, passe une bonne journée. Je t'attendrais à la maison avec un bon chocolat chaud et des cookies maison.

\- J'ai hâte !

Elle l'embrassa sur tout son visage et il gloussa avant de courir dans la voiture de son père. Le trio finit par retrouver l'école. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Hans les attendait à la grille avec un grand sourire. Il tentait d'épier les environs au cas où le kidnappeur serait dans le coin. Il tenait à la sécurité. Non loin de là Frollo et Pitch étaient dans la cour pour accueillir les parents inquiets de laisser leur enfant ici. Ils les rassurèrent et Pitch fit une pointe d'humour en expliquant qu'il ferait fuir n'importe qui en se postant à l'entrée. Etonnamment tout le monde le crut sur ce point. Beaucoup de parents venaient pour parler de l'affaire et cela agaça Frollo. Par chance tout le personnel vint à son secours pour discuter. Il y avait le professeur de sport Silver ainsi que les cantinières Benson qui palabraient longuement sur le manque de sécurité de la ville et des maigres moyens qu'on offrait au policier. Delbert l'infirmier en remit une couche en s'insurgeant contre le président actuel.

Tout ce monde rassura les enfants qui retrouvaient leurs amis et jouaient à nouveau dans la cour sous les yeux protecteur d'Hans. Jack resta avec ses deux amis et ils prirent leur temps pour épier la zone. Rien ne leur parut étrange et tout sembla rouler tranquillement. Ils virent même Callaghan parler avec ferveur de fermer l'école à clef pendant les heures de cours. Ce que Frollo accepta volontiers.

Jack fut rassuré. Il soupira et Harold lui sourit. Mérida les tira alors pour aller voir les autres membres de leur classe et ils parlèrent longuement de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Puis ils allèrent travailler. Ils n'en écoutèrent que la moitié hormis la partie sur la nouvelle sécurité de l'école et leurs nouvelles obligations. Cela convint à tous. Puis après les heures de travail ils allèrent à la cantine. Jack chercha sa petite sœur mais comme Ariel n'était pas là, il pensa que Triton avait surement voulu garder les filles encore un peu chez lui.

\- C'est quand même dommage, ça leur ferait du bien de venir à l'école, commenta Mérida en mangeant son rôti.

\- Beaucoup de parents ont fait l'effort de revenir. Je pensais que Triton aussi, grommela Jack. Elena me manque...

\- C'est vrai que son ton enjoué nous aurait tous mis de bonne humeur, commenta Harold.

Tous approuvèrent avant de retourner à l'étude. Puis le soir venu, Jack, Harold et Mérida se retrouvèrent devant Elinor Dunbroch. Hans était là aussi à lui parler avec Pitch. Une fois arrivés à leur niveau les deux adultes se turent dans un regard tendu. Pitch les regarda longuement, un étrange sourire sur le visage. C'était perturbant.

\- Où est mon papa ? Demanda Jack à la grande dame.

\- Il est... hum... Il a décidé que vous dormiriez chez moi ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Il... n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de vous trois.

Elinor les invita à monter dans sa voiture. Ne voulant plus faire de trajet à pied. Mais Jack resta sceptique.

Mérida haussa les épaules et monta, Harold commença à y mettre un pied quand une mère de famille passa à côté d'eux avec son mari.

\- Tu as appris pour les Frost et les Benson ? A croire que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je commence à me demander si on ne ferait pas bien de déménager.

Jack se bloqua. Son cerveau commençait à s'agiter. Puis dans un coup de panique il partit en trombe vers chez lui. Elinor hurla de revenir mais il était déjà au coin de la rue. Harold le suivit de même que Mérida. La grande dame paniqua et les suivit en leur sommant de ne surtout pas y aller. Elle les implora de revenir et se mit à pleurer.

Arrivé devant chez lui Jack se bloqua. Il y avait les policiers de présents. Sans réfléchir il fonça vers la grille. Harold et Mérida sur ses talons.

\- N'entrez pas ! Sanglota Elinor. REVENEZ !

Sans écouter Jack pénétra dans sa maison ouverte. Les policiers retenaient Jeremy qui pleurait en hurlant. Lorsqu'il vit son fils c'était trop tard. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol et regarda le plafond du salon. Harold en eut un hoquet de surprise et Mérida eut une fulgurante envie de vomir.

\- Sortez d'ici ! Hurla un policer. Faites sortir les gosses !

Jack se fit tirer en arrière mais son regard n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il vit ce jour-là. Sa mère était pendue au plafond avec une rallonge électrique. La tête penchée, le regard vide, les larmes sèches, la table humide d'urine et les yeux exorbités. Son regard semblait avoir été au plus profond des ténèbres tandis que la mort était venue la chercher. Elle venait de se suicider.


	20. Chp 20 : Démoralisation

**Voilà la suite, ce sera tous les lundi du coup ( j'ai zappé le dimanche et je suis souvent occupée).**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

. . .

Chapitre 20 : Démoralisation

 _Quelques heures avant l'incident._

\- Je repasse en fin d'après-midi. J'irais chercher les enfants après. Ah... j'en ai vraiment assez de cette pression au travail. Ils pourraient quand même comprendre ce qu'on a vécu !

Jeremy prit sa femme Camillia contre lui et l'embrassa rapidement. Elle eut un maigre sourire.

\- J'ai hâte que Jack rentre... Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Je veux revoir Elena aussi...

Le père de famille soupira alors qu'elle lui agrippait la chemise. Il était dur de la rassurer quand elle entrait en état de psychose.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont tous en sécurité à l'école. Tu as vu le gardien, les policiers et les professeurs à la télévision, ils seront tous aux petits soins. Je vais les chercher ce soir et on se retrouvera tous ensemble devant tes gâteaux. Je suis sûr qu'Elena sera heureuse de dormir avec Mérida.

\- J'ai hâte...

\- Je sais mon amour. Tiens prends ton antidépresseur.

Camillia obéit et avala un minuscule cachet blanc. Jeremy eut bien du mal à la laisser seule mais il dut se contraindre à retourner faire son rapport au travail. La femme eut une crise de panique à son départ. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver seule au monde.

Mais elle réussit à reprendre le dessus et se calma. Elle souffla et décida de s'occuper l'esprit en faisant à manger. Elle était plutôt fière de ses gâteaux quand elle les sortit du four. Lorsqu'il fut midi elle grignota des restes de la veille et se sentit à nouveau envahie par l'angoisse. Elle décida donc de faire le ménage à fond dans la maison. Elle commença par faire la lessive, puis elle fit la poussière et enfin elle décida de passer l'aspirateur. Mais alors qu'elle sortait la rallonge du placard, un coup de téléphone retentit.

Sur les nerfs, elle décrocha le combiné.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour, vous êtes madame Camillia Frost ?

Elle eut un court moment d'hésitation. Elle reconnaissait cette voix... C'était celle du chef Bogo.

\- En... En effet...

\- Est-ce que votre mari est présent ?

\- Non il est au travail.

\- Ah... Hum...

Il y eut un moment de silence où Camillia eut les yeux exorbités de panique.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla-t-elle en détresse. Mon fils ! Où est mon fils ?!

\- Il est à l'école madame... Je préfèrerais parler à votre mari si possible.

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi ? DITES-MOI ?

Bogo sembla hésiter. Mais il fallait bien prévenir la mère aussi...

\- Ecoutez, ça va vous faire un choc... Mais je dois vous annoncer à nouveau une bien triste nouvelle...

Avalant sa salive par trois fois, Camillia était suspendue au combinée. Elle était au bord de sa vie.

\- Votre fille Elena a disparu à son tour. Dans la nuit dernière avec la petite Melody Benson. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il s'est passé mais notre criminel semble nous avoir laissé une lettre cette fois-ci... Il nous explique qu'il les a tuées et que ce ne serait plus la peine de les chercher désormais. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard madame, nous y sommes depuis ce matin même.

Silence. Très long silence.

\- Madame ? Je comprends que ça doit être difficile après votre fils c'est votre fille... Je ne saurais vous promettre qu'elle soit toujours en vie mais nous... Madame ? Quel est ce bruit ? Allô ? Madame Frost ?

Camillia laissa tomber le téléphone sur le sol. Elle avait un visage détruit et la lèvre qui tremblait. C'était trop pour elle, beaucoup trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son regard se perdit sur la pièce. Les larmes roulant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

\- Elena... Murmura-t-elle. Elena... Morte... Jack... Kidnappé... Mort... Morts... Mes enfants... morts...

Tout tournait dans son esprit. Elle resta assise un moment dans le vide.

\- Je... Je veux les rejoindre... Mes bébés...

Elle se leva comme un automate ayant toujours la rallonge dans la main. Elle n'avait même plus conscience des réalités. Seuls les derniers mots de l'inspecteur tournaient en elle et se déformaient.

N'ayant plus aucune raison de vivre, n'ayant plus la force de supporter la réalité, Camillia fit un choix. Elle monta sur la table, accrocha la rallonge sur la poutre en bois du salon puis la tourna autour de son cou. Elle eut un vague sourire avant de sauter de la table. Son corps se débattit longuement. Elle urina sur le sol, pleura, s'étouffa en bavant et hurla. Dans ses yeux, elle y vit défiler toute sa vie de maman. Elena et Jack lui souriaient heureux. Ils venaient dans son lit pendant l'orage. Ils pleuraient et se faisaient cajoler lorsqu'ils tombaient par terre... Ils jouaient dans la neige...

Puis le calvaire se termina enfin. Camillia était partie.

Le chef Bogo se répandit en excuses devant un Jeremy au bord du gouffre. Il n'aurait jamais dû en parler à la femme mais il ne pouvait pas savoir pour son état... Pourtant le père de famille l'insulta de tous les noms et l'accusa d'une erreur impardonnable. Cela remua le poste de police et bientôt le tout s'ébruita comme quoi Bogo allait devoir donner sa démission. Tout le monde avait appris dès le matin même pour Elena et Melody. Cela ne fit que remuer d'autant plus les foules. Car l'affaire du kidnappeur de petites filles piétinait. C'était la honte sur la police.

Jeremy décida d'engager des poursuites judiciaires avec Dracula et Stoick contre le commissariat et l'hôpital. Tout était sans dessus dessous en plus des journalistes qui cherchaient du croustillant à raconter. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas c'était que le tueur avait maintenant le champ libre. Trop occupés à se battre entre eux ils en oubliaient leur principal ennemi... Qui lui jouissait du plus parfait moment de toute sa vie.

Le lendemain, le onze janvier, Elinor laissa les enfants seuls dans leur chambre. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la veille. Harold regardait son meilleur ami qui fixait la neige sans un mot.

\- Tu sais Jack, tu peux pleurer. Ce qu'il s'est passé..., risqua-t-il.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, coupa-t-il froidement. S'il te plait, laisse-moi.

Harold n'en dit pas plus. Il regarda Mérida qui avait les yeux rougis.

\- Tu avais raison, reprit tout de même le brun. On n'aurait même pas du songer à se reposer. On aurait dû rester en alerte. Bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a prit Melody au lieu de Mérida. Ainsi qu'Elena.

Harold se tut. Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'il comprenait le geste désespéré de sa mère mais il pensait que ça serait de trop. Il ne savait pas comment sauver Jack de son traumatisme. Et pourtant ils en avaient vécu des choses. Mais là, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Ce fut pire de se croire presque sauvé avant de retourner à nouveau en enfer.

\- Peut-être pourrons-nous retourner dans le futur et la sauver ?

Il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau mais Jack se tourna vers lui. Le regard vide, sans larmes.

\- On n'y retournera pas Harold. Après toutes les fois où je l'ai prié dans cette temporalité ce n'est toujours pas arrivé. C'est fini, on a perdu. Mavis et Raiponce mourront tôt ou tard. De la main du tueur ou non. Ma maman ne reviendra pas. Et on va sous peu retrouver les cadavres de Melody et Elena. C'est tout. C'est fini. Nous n'avons servi à rien.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Commenta Mérida. Vous avez fait de grandes choses et vous avez...

\- Rien réussi ! Hurla Jack. A part tuer ma mère en plus dans le lot !

Mérida se renfonça, apeuré. Harold se leva.

\- On se l'était promis ! On ne doit pas abandonner tant que l'on est encore en vie ! On a encore une chance de sauver Melody et Elena ! Normalement il garde la petite Benson au moins un mois entier ! Elle doit être docile ou avoir l'intelligence de l'être ! Si on la sauve... Si on le démasque on pourra venger ta maman !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas que l'on se débat pour rien ? Dit le blanc le regard dur. Tu ne comprends pas que la roue retournera toujours à sa place car c'est le destin de toutes les filles de mourir ? On ne peut pas battre le labyrinthe du temps ! Il reviendra toujours à sa place.

\- C'est faux ! La mort de ta mère n'était pas prévue !

\- OH MERCI JE NE M'EN ETAIS PAS RENDU COMPTE !

\- JE SAIS QUE TU SOUFFRES MAIS ON A UN DEVOIR ! TU VAS ENCORE FAILLIR COMME A CETTE EPOQUE LA ?!

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ME RAPPELER CA ALORS QUE TU AS DIT TOI MEME QUE TU N'ETAIS QU'UN IDIOT DE PREMIERE... SI C'ETAIT TA MERE QUI ETAIT MORTE TU NE DIRAIS PAS LA MEME CHOSE !

\- MA MERE EST DEJA MORTE !

\- ARRETEZ ! PITIE ! Hurla Mérida en larmes.

Le duo se regarda, hors d'haleine, puis se sépara. Harold claqua la porte de colère et Jack retourna sous les draps. Mérida resta là à pleurer alors qu'Elinor vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais même avec l'intervention des triplés qui firent les fous, rien ne put détendre l'atmosphère. Jack se referma comme une huitre.

* _Plus tôt, le neuf janvier en fin d'après-midi_ *

\- Est-ce que vos sacs sont prêts pour demain ? Demanda le père Triton dans la chambre de Melody.

\- Oui papa. Elena termine de ranger ses affaires, dit la jeunette aux cheveux de jais.

Le père allait la féliciter quand des cris résonnèrent dans la maison. Deux des filles Benson semblaient se battre pour savoir qui aurait le cahier sirène et qui aurait le stylo violet. Triton expira longuement en se massant les yeux. C'était son quotidien mais il n'arrivait jamais à s'y faire.

\- Bon je crois que j'ai encore une nouvelle crise à gérer.

\- Bonne chance papa, gloussa Melody.

\- J'en aurais besoin...

L'enfant regarda par la porte de sa chambre le combat qui faisait rage entre Ariel et Arista. Elle pouffa sans retenue alors qu'Elena la rejoignait avec sa valise.

\- J'ai fini !

\- Génial ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

Les deux enfants s'étaient encore rapprochées pendant le séjour d'Elena chez eux. Elles étaient désormais les meilleures amies du monde, comme les deux doigts de la main. La brunette décida de faire un peu de dessin et Melody la suivit. Elles s'amusèrent comme des folles. Elles n'avaient pas vu les jours passer depuis son arrivée ici.

\- On sera amies pour la vie hein ? Demanda Melody anxieuse.

Elena la regarda en biais en lui souriant.

\- Bien sûr ! Pour toujours !

Melody eut un large sourire. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu d'amie et qui avait été lynchée par les autres enfants. Enfin elle avait le droit de connaitre ce sentiment si puissant de l'amitié. Tout du moins une amitié entre fille car elle avait toujours été proche de Jim Hawkins. En repensant à lui elle soupira.

\- Tu penses encore à lui ? Demanda Elena boudeuse. Il est méchant !

\- ... Il me manque un peu... Avoua-t-elle. Je lui fais la tête depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- Mais il ne s'est toujours pas excusé ! Je ne lui pardonnerais pas à ta place.

Melody hésitait.

\- Tu crois qu'il viendra le faire à la rentrée ?

Elena cogita avec son stylo sur les lèvres. Puis elle sourit.

\- Oui sûrement. Et on se réconciliera tous. Mais je le garderais à l'œil.

Melody émit un petit rire cristallin qui lui allait si bien.

\- Avant c'est lui qui me protégeait de tout. Si on ne s'était pas disputés je suis certaine qu'il aurait été là aujourd'hui. Et que demain il serait venu me chercher pour aller à l'école.

Elena eut un regard tendre avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- On peut très bien être deux à te choyer. Puis demain on reverra aussi Vanellope et tous les autres. J'ai hâte de revoir mon grand frère ! Il me manque tellement.

Melody s'empourpra un peu. Elle avait le béguin pour Jack ces derniers temps. Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer elle ne faisait que de rougir quand Elena lui en parlait. Il était si gentil...

\- Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde demain.

Melody sourit à cette perspective et s'imagina revoir Jack ainsi que Jim. Elle fut de bonne humeur lors du repas. Comme d'habitude ce fut un long et fougueux diner où les filles piaillaient de tous les côtés. Celui qui s'occupait de la maison, comme un majordome, apporta les plats. Il s'appelait Sébastien. Celui-ci parla longuement avec le père Triton de l'horreur d'être les seuls hommes ici présents.

Ariel et Arista se faisaient toujours la tête, Attina l'ainée tentait de les réconcilier. Plus loin à la table Melody riait à gorge déployé devant la blague de sa sœur Adella. A côté Elena écoutait une histoire de sirène que racontaient Aquata et Andrina. Tout le monde savait ici bas que les filles Benson adoraient les sirènes. Et la petite Frost était toujours avide d'entendre encore plus d'histoires sur le sujet.

Le repas fut copieux et convivial. Mais la bonne humeur fut de courte durée quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit après le diner. Sébastien ouvrit la porte et fut fort mécontent de trouver deux personnes indésirables. Ursula et Morgana Benson. Les sœurs de Triton.

\- Que voulez-vous encore ? Grogna-t-il le regard noir. Triton vous as déjà expliqué qu'il ne vendrait aucune part de sa société !

\- Ce n'est pas à un larbin que l'on est venues parler, déclara Ursula d'un geste désinvolte.

\- Nous venons voir notre frère, est-ce un crime ? Sourit Morgana malicieusement.

Sébastien grommela mais les fit entrer. Triton fronça les sourcils alors que les filles jouaient dans le salon à la poupée.

\- Les filles. Dans vos chambres s'il vous plait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ariel naïvement.

\- C'est une affaire de grandes personnes. Allez.

La rouquine bouda et suivit les autres. Elle détestait être mise à part. Melody ressentait la même chose. Elle s'assit sur son lit avec Elena.

\- Ils vont encore hurler toute la nuit, déclara la cadette Benson. J'aimerais bien aller les espionner.

\- Oublie. La dernière fois on s'est fait priver de dessert à cause de ça. Ils vont encore parler d'héritage. C'est pas intéressant.

Melody bougonna en gonflant sa joue. Elle regarda Elena reprendre son dessin sur la famille Frost réunie.

Melody eut une mine triste.

\- Demain tu t'en vas... Je vais être triste sans toi.

Elena lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on se reverra à l'école et tu viendras dormir chez moi aussi si tu veux.

\- Oh oui ça serait super !

A nouveau son teint rougit en imaginant dormir chez Jack. Elle avait hâte d'être demain pour le revoir et pour enfin entendre les excuses de Jim. Elle espérait qu'il le ferait sinon c'est elle qui craquerait. Elle le savait.

La discussion de famille dura tard dans la nuit. Les filles se firent coucher par Sébastien où le calme régnait dans les étages. Melody rêva de la rentrée où Jim et Jack lui apportaient tous deux des fleurs et où elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle finissait par sauter dans la mer en se changeant en une sirène rouge avec le dessus blanc de son pyjama. Elena de son côté était avec sa famille à fêter noël. Melody était là et ils s'amusaient à construire une énorme tour en lego qui ressemblait fortement à Atlantica, comme le lui avait raconté les sœurs Benson.

C'est dans ce calme olympien que la fenêtre de leur chambre s'ouvrit. Deux paires de mains avaient réussi à crocheter la lucarne avec un tournevis et une carte de crédit. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible, tous deux vêtus de noirs. Au bas on entendait Ursula rire violemment et Morgan insulter son frère. Les deux personnes en profitèrent pour s'infiltrer dans la chambre de Melody et Elena qui dormaient l'une contre l'autre d'un sommeil paisible.

Les deux infiltrés prirent alors un mouchoir rempli de chloroforme et s'approchèrent du lit.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux les deux ? Dit l'un dans un murmure.

\- Oui. Comme ça si l'une défaille je pourrais faire pression sur l'autre.

L'un eut un petit rire satisfait tandis que l'autre souriait sous son masque. Mais pendant ce court laps de temps, un vent froid pénétra dans la pièce et fit frissonner Melody. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut avant de voir les deux ombres au-dessus d'elle. Elle voulut crier mais une des ombres l'attrapa rapidement pour la faire taire. Elena se réveilla à son tour mais elle connut le même sort.

Melody se débattit comme une lionne. Elle croqua la main de son assaillant et donna des coups de pieds dans ses jambes. La personne eut du mal à la retenir. Il y eut de petits cris mais personne ne l'entendit. Triton faisant trop de bruit en bas. Elena ne fut pas en reste mais elle se fit rapidement mettre le mouchoir sur le nez. Elle partit dans les songes dans les bras de son agresseur.

\- Et d'une, rit la personne qui la tenait.

En revanche, l'autre personne, qui n'était autre que le tueur, n'arrivait pas à stabiliser l'enfant et fit tomber le mouchoir sur le sol. Melody lui arracha un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle le mordit jusqu'au sang sur son poignet. Il sentit un coup de coude dans ses parties intimes et la lâcha. Melody tomba au sol et rampa vers la porte. Mais le second homme lui sauta dessus et l'agrippa par le cou. Il la leva contre le mur d'où elle suffoquait.

\- Ne te débat pas, ça te fera encore plus mal. C'est une vraie tornade celle-ci. Tu fais bien de prendre les deux.

Melody écarquilla les yeux. Elle aurait reconnu la voix entre mille.

\- Qu'est ce que...

Le second homme ramassa le mouchoir et lui enfourna sur le nez. A son tour Melody partit pour les songes.

\- J'espère qu'elle sera moins sauvage par la suite, grommela le tueur.

L'autre rit alors que les voix d'en bas continuait de résonner.

\- Elles ont bien fait leur boulot, commenta le complice. Comme quoi tu les avais bien jugées.

\- Oui, encore des folles qui courent après l'argent et le pouvoir. Ces femmes sont terrifiantes.

\- A qui le dis-tu. Mais elles vont gagner l'entreprise de la ville, ça n'est pas rien.

\- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, maugréa le tueur.

Le duo balança les filles par la fenêtre où un autre complice attendait pour les réceptionner. Une fois fait les trois partirent en effaçant leurs traces de pas avec une pelle. Le silence revint comme si de rien n'était. Puis les sœurs de Triton partirent en recevant le SMS de leurs complices. Melody était désormais hors course. Elles partirent donc en faisant semblant d'abdiquer. Elles déposèrent une lettre dans la boite des Benson pour faire croire que Melody était déjà morte et que donc elles avaient le champ libre sous peu pour demander l'héritage de l'entreprise. C'était un plan parfait.

Triton ne remarqua rien et alla se coucher de mauvaise humeur. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, très tôt, qu'il entendit Sébastien hurler. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Melody et trouva le lit vide avec la fenêtre ouverte. Il tomba au sol, perplexe, alors que les filles Benson hurlèrent de stupeur...

A son réveil, Melody eut un violent mal de tête. Elle émergea difficilement en entendant des bruits de pas en dessous d'elle. L'enfant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en remarquant qu'elle n'était plus à la maison. C'était une pièce sombre et peu accueillante. Elle se souvint alors rapidement de l'attaque nocturne et se leva d'un bond.

\- Elena !

Elle repéra son amie endormie et la secoua. Celle-ci grommela.

\- Non c'est pas encore l'heure de l'école... Dit-elle ensommeillée.

\- Réveille-toi bon sang !

A force de la secouer, la petite refit surface.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Où on est ?! Paniqua la jeune Frost.

\- Je ne sais pas, susurra Melody tendue, je ne connais pas cet endroit.

\- J... J'ai peur.

\- Moi aussi.

Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras. Elles ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'il leur arrivait. Elles se rassurèrent et attendirent que l'homme entre dans la pièce. Elles le reconnurent aussitôt.

\- Vous venez nous sauver ?! Tenta Elena désespérément.

L'homme sourit.

\- Je suis là pour que l'on forme une belle et grande famille tous les trois. Je suis venu vous chercher dans ce but. Je suis sûr que vous vous plairez ici.

Il tenait dans sa main une ceinture.

\- Mais il y aura quelques règles désormais. A chaque acte désinvolte ce sera un coup de ceinture. A chaque tentative de fuite ce sera dix coups. Et si j'apprends que vous me trahissez. Je vous jetterai sans scrupule. Comme Mavis et Raiponce. Ces traitresses infâmes.

\- Vous êtes le criminel aux petites filles ! Hurla Melody surprise et effrayée.

L'homme sembla contrarié. Il s'approcha et claqua sa ceinture sur le sol en face d'elle.

\- NON ! Je ne suis pas un criminel comme cette veuve noire d'Astoria Gothel et celles qui t'ont vendu, ces vénales d'Ursula et Morgana.

\- QUOI ?

Melody tomba des nues. Elle se rappela vaguement que Jack l'avait mis en garde contre ses tantes à plusieurs reprises. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que le tueur se mit à sa taille.

\- Ecoute. Melody. Tu es adorable et je veux que tu deviennes ma petite sœur adorée. Je serais le grand frère que tu n'as jamais eu. C'est bien différent des sœurs entre elles ou des frères entre eux. Tu vas m'aimer comme je t'aimerais mais laisse-moi au moins une chance.

La jeunette retient un " _Vous êtes complètement cinglé_ " tant il lui semblait de mauvais augure de le contrarier comme ceux qui la harcelaient à l'extérieur.

\- Je suis généreux j'ai pris ta meilleure amie avec toi. J'ai compris avec mes deux autres échecs que les filles ont besoin de compagnie. Elles ne peuvent pas rester seules... C'est normal j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Alors maintenant je ne me tromperais plus. Je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut. Je t'observe depuis si longtemps mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de t'avoir. Tu étais toujours avec ce petit morveux d'Hawkins. Sans parler de tes sœurs ainsi que... mes ennemis... Jack et Harold.

Il prononça leur nom avec une haine perceptible. Melody se demandait pourquoi il les détestait tant avant de ce souvenir qu'ils avaient sauvé Mavis et Raiponce. Ils l'avaient forcement rencontré, le tueur. Elena écoutait sans oser parler. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il leur faisait ça. Mais de son côté Melody s'en voulut, car la seule meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eut se retrouvait coincée ici à cause d'elle. Le tueur le lui avait bien fait comprendre, c'est elle qu'il voulait.

\- Vous vous habituerez à cette maison. Elle est sombre mais elle est bien située. Il va de soi que la première que je vois s'approcher de la porte d'entrée fermée à clef je sors la ceinture.

Il avait un air horriblement menaçant.

\- On... On ira plus à l'école ? Demanda Melody.

\- Non, sûrement pas. Je vous ferai des cours à domicile plus tard. Ne vous en faites pas les filles. Je serai le grand frère parfait.

\- Mon grand frère c'est Jack, répliqua Elena avec colère.

Le tueur eut l'œil qui tressauta de colère.

\- Non maintenant c'est moi. Jack mourra de toute façon, j'ai déjà tout prévu pour lui.

\- Il ne se laissera pas faire et il viendra me chercher ! Cria l'enfant.

\- Arrête Elena !

Melody lui plaqua une main sur la bouche mais ce fut trop tard. Le tueur fit claquer sa ceinture sur les deux enfants en même temps. Leur visage se marqua de rouge et Elena pleura dans les bras de son amie.

\- NE ME DEFIEZ PAS ! Si tu veux suivre la trace de ton frère je t'y amènerais aussi Elena Frost !

La petite sanglota de frayeur. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça se toute sa vie. Melody se retint de pleurer et serra fortement sa meilleure amie contre elle. Au moins étaient-elles ensemble pensa-t-elle. L'homme reprit contenance.

\- Bon, reprenons comme si de rien n'était. Allons déjeuner.

Il les invita à aller au salon. Elena dut se faire tirer par Melody pour avancer. La jeune enfant aux cheveux noirs se contenta de suivre le mouvement. Mieux valait faire profil bas avec les assaillants...

La journée fut longue pour elles. L'homme les habilla avec de superbes robes dont Melody ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. C'était une robe rose bouffante. Son amie avait hérité d'une tenue plus classique et brune. On voyait déjà la préférence du tueur pour la jeune Benson. Melody obéit aux ordres mais son cœur hurla de frayeur. Si elle avait imaginé la veille qu'elle finirait là... Elle repensa à sa famille ainsi qu'à Jim, à Jack et à Harold. Elle commença à prier pour que les garçons viennent la sauver comme les autres filles. Elena était dans la même optique bien qu'elle pensait déjà à s'enfuir. Pourtant elle songea que Jack et Harold viendraient forcement la chercher. Son frère devrait être là sous peu...

Mais son frère était loin de tout ça. Il passa les journées qui suivirent à déprimer. Harold lui continuait d'enquêter et Mérida se retrouvait au milieu. Ils ne se parlaient même plus et se regardaient avec colère. Le brun fulminait de se retrouver seul à nouveau contre leur ennemi. Il détestait Jack d'avoir abandonné comme ça. De l'avoir presque trahi. Celui-ci se laissa lentement couler. Il ne voyait plus aucune échappatoire à tout ça.

L'école allait reprendre sous peu, après une semaine passée dans cette ambiance. Mérida n'en pouvait plus. Elle donna un grand coup de bol sur la table qui fit sursauter les garçons.

\- J'en ai assez de votre comportement ! Hurla-t-elle alors que ses parents étaient absents. On croirait des bébés ! Réconciliez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes !

Le duo se fixa et détourna le regard. Mérida se teinta de rouge.

\- Allez quoi ! On est tous dans la même galère ! Il faut se soutenir !

\- Je voudrais le soutenir, commença Harold. Mais il ne le veut même pas.

Jack ne dit rien et fixa le sol en fronçant les sourcils. Mérida se tourna vers lui.

\- Jack... Je comprends pour ta maman. Je comprends pour ce que vous m'avez raconté. C'est dur, c'est violent mais... A quoi bon rester comme ça ? Ca n'apportera rien de plus. On croirait que tu attends qu'on vienne te tuer.

\- Ca serait bien.

Jack sentit une violente claque sur la joue. Il écarquilla les yeux devant une Mérida au bord des larmes.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! J'arrête pas de perdre mes amis un par un à cause du tueur et tu voudrais encore me faire souffrir davantage ? Surtout que sans toi je serais déjà morte moi aussi.

\- Désolé...

Jack se sentit mal. Harold y vit une ouverture. Il fallait le réveiller auquel cas il devrait se résoudre à finir le travail tout seul. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas.

\- Jack... Je suis désolé pour les horribles choses que j'ai dites, répliqua le brun. Mais comprends-moi. Je veux sauver Melody et Elena. Même si c'est trop tard je veux essayer.

\- Je suis aussi désolé. J'ai été trop loin mais je ne compte rien faire de plus Harold. Ca ne sert à rien.

Le brun se retint de le contrarier. Il respira un bon coup.

\- Imagine. Elena est sûrement dans une cave à l'heure qu'il est. Ca a dû être comme nous, un témoin. Elle doit souffrir et attendre que tu viennes la chercher...

\- Tu parles je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà morte. Le tueur a comprit qu'il ne fallait plus garder d'otage.

Mérida soupira de même qu'Harold. Puis la rouquine se leva.

\- Tu sais je suis vraiment déçue de te voir comme ça. Raiponce aussi le sera quand elle reviendra.

Jack releva la tête avec douleur.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas...

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas si c'est pour voir ça.

Mérida avait le regard dur, digne d'Elinor. En fait c'était son portrait craché à cet instant. Les garçons en furent surpris.

\- Harold et moi on va continuer notre enquête. Quant à toi, laisse-toi couler. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer par derrière.

Elle tourna les talons et entraina Harold dans la chambre. Jack se sentit mal en cet instant. Il se mit à cogiter.

\- Quelle tête de lard ! Beugla Mérida sur son lit quelques heures après.

\- Oui... Mais après ce qu'il traverse je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

\- Moi non plus mais... Il faut démasquer le salaud qui fait tout ça. Ca ne peut plus continuer.

\- Je sais. Je ne pense qu'à ça à chaque heure qui passe. Je revois toujours le visage torturé de Mavis et Raiponce dans mon esprit. La mort de la mère de Jack, la mort d'Elena dans le futur... Ta mort...

Il se laissa aller et la rouquine le prit dans ses bras.

Jack écoutait derrière la porte. Il sentait son cœur exploser. Il revoyait à son tour tout le chemin parcouru. La douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois mais surtout la colère contre le tueur. A la mort d'Elena. A la mort des filles. Lorsqu'il l'avait planté de son petit couteau dans le futur. Le discours qu'il lui avait fait.

 _" Rien n'est jamais terminé. TU M'ENTENDS SALAUD ? Harold, Raiponce, Mérida, tout le monde compte sur moi ! Et je compte bien les venger. TOUS ! Je vais te faire regretter d'être né ! J'y crois ! OUI RAIPONCE J'Y CROIS ! "_

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Jack s'effondra en larmes. Mérida lui sourit et accourut pour le prendre contre elle. Harold en fit de même.

\- Voilà c'est bien Jack, libère-toi, dit la rouquine. Ca te fera du bien.

\- M... MAMAN ! POURQUOI ! MAMAN !

Il s'agrippa à ses amis qui pleurait avec lui.

\- On se vengera je te le promets, dit Harold fermement. On se vengera !

\- Je vais lui faire payer au centuple ! Hurla Jack.

Mérida approuva et ils se laissèrent aller un bon moment.

Lorsque Jack se calma il se sentit beaucoup mieux, presque libéré. Il renifla.

\- Pardon, j'ai perdu espoir, je n'aurais pas dû. Comme le jour où Harold est revenu vers moi en prison. Tu es, non, vous êtes les meilleurs amis les plus précieux que j'ai.

Les deux enfants sourirent.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous Jack, dit le brun.

\- Merci.

Harold se sentit soulagé. Mais le trio se rendit vite compte qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

\- Une semaine... On aurait pu l'utiliser à bon escient, dit Jack meurtri.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, dit Mérida.

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis il approuva.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je meure, rien n'est terminé.

Ses amis approuvèrent.

Ils parlèrent un moment du tueur puis Harold eut un déclic.

\- Attendez, je crois comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas pris Mérida. Pourquoi il a pris Melody.

Jack approuva.

\- Je sais, je l'ai compris aussi la dernière fois qu'on en avait parlé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prendre Mérida n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Il avait toujours voulu avoir Melody, dit Harold. Mais lors de la première ligne du temps, Mérida était partie enquêter seule sur le tueur. Je n'avais pas pu l'accompagner et tu n'étais plus là pour nous.

Le pâlot baissa le regard mais acquiesça.

\- Oui, le tueur l'avait sûrement démasquée sur sa piste. Ce pourquoi il l'a violée. Il ne viole que les très vilaines filles, tu te souviens. Et que ça n'a duré que trois jours voir moins si tu veux mon avis.

Mérida pâlit. S'imaginer se faire violer et tuer par ce sadique lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Il l'a tuée car elle dérangeait, dit Harold. Comme nous aujourd'hui. Et Mérida reste donc en danger avec nous.

\- Mais je resterais quand même avec vous ! S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Juste que comme le disait Jack, le labyrinthe à une drôle de manière de tout ramener à sa place. Il faut... Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour le contrer.

\- Une idée ? Dit la rouquine.

Jack et Harold se fixèrent longuement.

\- Je n'ai aucunes idée en tête, avoua le blanc.

Et les deux autres en firent le même constat.

Puis Jack se leva et regarda au dehors alors que le soleil du dix-sept septembre se couchait.

\- Et si on retournait sur les deux anciennes demeures du tueur ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répliqua Harold. Je te suis.

\- Et ne m'oubliez pas ! S'insurgea Mérida

\- On le fera ce week-end. Pendant que les parents iront à l'enterrement de... ma... de ma mère.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Harold.

\- Plus que sûr. Je dois rattraper le temps perdu. Maman comprendrait.

\- Je suis enfin fière de toi, lui sourit Mérida.

Harold approuva puis se tourna vers la vitre. Il avait hâte d'en voir un jour le bout...


	21. Chp 21 :Pris dans la toile des complices

**Voilà la suite, toujours plus complexe, toujours plus cerné par les ennemis...!**

 **Oh et en passant la fic fera une trentaine de chapitres. La fin est presque prête :)**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Pris dans la toile des complices

Dans la sombre demeure, le tueur referma la porte sur lui en laissant Melody soupirer de soulagement. Directement la jeune fille prit Elena contre elle et la rassura comme elle le put. La petite Frost trembla longuement contre sa meilleure amie en priant pour qu'on la sorte de là. Ce fut une semaine de calvaire pour le duo. Bien qu'ensembles, leur _Grand-frère_ s'amusait beaucoup à dorloter Melody pendant qu'il forçait Elena à faire les corvées. Il se vengeait de Jack sur elle. Lorsque l'enfant Benson avait le dos tourné, il allait frapper Elena sans retenue avec sa ceinture pour se défouler.

\- Il est encore parti à l'école, il ne sera pas là avant ce soir, la rassura-t-elle.

Mais Elena se crispa et Melody trouva de nouveaux bleus sur sa peau.

\- C'est un monstre... Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Répliqua-t-elle avec douleur. Bon sang il faut que l'on parte d'ici avant qu'il ne te tue...

\- Non. Il va te tuer aussi sinon, ne t'en fais pas je vais tenir. Jusqu'à ce que Jack vienne...

\- ... Mais...

Melody était à court de mots. Elle regardait Elena se battre pour que sa meilleure amie ne court aucun danger. La jeune fille aux cheveux de jais sentait son cœur exploser de douleur. Elle ne put que se résoudre à soigner l'enfant dans la salle de bains. Même si elle n'en avait pas le droit elle se fichait bien de l'avis de ce taré.

Plusieurs fois elle l'avait contesté. Elle s'était prit des coups et avait dû se tenir à carreaux. Mais par moments son caractère révolté refaisait surface. Il surpassait la peur que pouvait lui insuffler cet homme. Parque que oui elle avait peur, très peur de lui. Elena c'était bien pire. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche elle tremblait mais ne cessait jamais d'évoquer Jack dans son esprit pour se sauver de la folie. Les deux ne savaient rien du monde extérieur. Et elles souffraient à leur tour comme Mavis et Raiponce. Melody comme une poupée, Elena comme une martyr.

Jack, Harold et Mérida regardèrent leurs parents partir pour l'enterrement de Camillia. Jeremy serra Jack contre lui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir lui dire au revoir ?

\- Certain. Je ne veux pas... voir ça... Je veux garder maman souriante dans mon cœur.

Jeremy l'embrassa sur la tête.

\- Je serais de retour demain soir, je vais aller m'occuper, en passant, d'une affaire urgente avec le commissariat et l'hôpital. Soyez sages avec Gueulfor.

Ils acquiescèrent. Puis la porte claqua. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Le plan était déjà au point pour leur sortie secrète. Harold se tourna vers son oncle de cœur.

\- Oncle Gueulfor, on aimerait faire de la pâtisserie pour s'occuper. On peut ?

\- Oh bien sûr mes petits, moi je vais téléphoner au vétérinaire pour voir où en est l'opération sur Krokmou.

\- J'espère qu'il pourra remarcher, commenta le brun tristement.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison.

L'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis le trio fonça dans la cuisine.

Ils ouvrirent alors le premier livre qu'ils trouvèrent et se mirent au travail. Mérida fit tomber plusieurs fois la farine et les œufs aux grand damn des garçons. Ils préférèrent en rire. Harold et Jack avaient déjà quelques années d'expérience en cuisine vu qu'ils vivaient seuls dans le futur. Une fois la pâte terminée ils enfournèrent et attendirent un moment que la porte sonne.

Quand le carillon retentit Gueulfor ouvrit la porte d'un sourire.

\- Oh mais c'est la petite Hofferson. Tu es toute seule ?

\- Mes parents viennent de me déposer, sourit-elle. Je voudrais jouer avec Harold et ses amis, je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, entre voyons ! Harold tu as une invitée !

Jouant la surprise le trio se fit la bise et entraina la jeunette dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as fait vite, sourit le brun.

\- Ca a été facile de les convaincre de dormir ici. Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour vous aider.

Harold la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure ! Avec Mérida, s'empressa-t-il de corriger.

La rouquine haussa les épaules. Cela fit rire Jack et Astrid.

\- Tu as toujours été précieux pour moi, s'exprima franchement Astrid. Et ce que tu m'as raconté sur le futur m'a tellement touchée. En plus de ton dévouement. Tu es incroyable. Et toi aussi Jack.

Les garçons sourirent bêtement avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Astrid sortit un sachet rempli de poudre.

\- Voilà les somnifères. Je les ai écrasés comme tu me l'as demandé.

Harold approuva. Il regarda le contenu.

\- Normalement une cuillère à soupe devrait suffire pour six heures de sommeil. Il faudra que tu renouvelle mais si tu vois qu'il réagit mal tu appelles l'hôpital... On ne sait jamais. S'il vomit ou autre.

\- Pas de problème. Je veillerais sur lui.

Gueulfor arriva sur cet entrefait où la blonde cacha le sachet derrière son dos. Il souriait.

\- L'opération est un succès, dit-il heureux. Krokmou se remet bien. Il devrait revenir après la rééducation.

\- Génial ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Hum ça sent très bon ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'ont cuisiné les petits chefs ?

\- Un gâteau au chocolat ! Dit Jack.

\- Et quelques coques d'œufs de la part de Mérida dedans, pouffa Harold avant de recevoir un coup dans le dos.

La rouquine rougit et bouda.

\- J'espère pouvoir en goûter.

\- Bien sûr ! Ca sera bientôt prêt, dit Harold avec un sourire complice aux autres.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'intégrer la poudre avant la fin de la cuisson puis ils coupèrent le gâteau et le servirent à l'homme qui le savoura avec délice.

\- Très bon le croustillant des coques d'œufs !

Mérida gonfla sa joue avec colère. Tout le monde en rit même elle.

\- Vous n'en mangez pas ? s'étonna l'adulte.

Ils hésitèrent et ce fut Mérida qui les sauva de là.

\- Non, on est trop tristes pour la maman de Jack. On n'a pas faim...

\- Oh je comprends.

\- On va aller se reposer, proposa Jack.

Gueulfor les regarda avec un sourire triste. Pauvres petits. Il termina le gâteau à lui tout seul puis partit dans les songes une demi-heure plus tard.

Les enfants profitèrent de ce moment pour s'habiller et faire leur sac. Ils descendirent à pas de loup, enfilèrent leur manteau en fourrure puis partirent par la porte d'entrée.

\- A demain Astrid ! Dit Harold sur le pas de la porte. Si quelqu'un arrive, n'importe qui, enfuis-toi par la porte de derrière. On a laissé un mot au cas où de toute façon. Mais il ne faut pas que tu prennes pour nous.

\- Compris chef ! Dit-elle en mimant le salut d'un soldat.

Il sourit et la prit contre lui.

\- Bonne chance.

\- A vous aussi !

Elle les regarda partir avec inquiétude. Mais elle savait qu'Harold irait quoiqu'il lui en couterait. Il était comme ça maintenant. Et elle le préférait ainsi que timide et renfermé. Elle claqua la porte et se craqua les doigts. Il fallait maintenant veiller sur Gueulfor et s'occuper avant leur retour.

Le trio s'aventura dans la ville en toute discrétion. Celle-ci était déserte. Par chance la neige avait fini de tomber et un petit soleil brillait par delà les nuages gris. L'expédition prit la direction de la montagne condamnée.

\- On se croirait presque en sortie de camping, répliqua Mérida sur le chemin.

\- C'est vrai que pour une fois je me sens un peu moins oppressé que d'ordinaire, dit Jack. Sûrement parce que personne ne nous court après.

Harold approuva d'un rire. Puis son regard se porta sur une personne, seule, qui errait dans la ville. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, c'était un enfant. Un enfant seul dehors !

\- Eh ! Ne reste pas dehors tout seul ! Lui cria Harold. Tu sais qu'un tueur rôde dans le coin ?

L'enfant se retourna et essuya ses yeux. Ils furent surpris de voir Jim Hawkins.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, grogna-t-il.

Il regarda Jack d'un très mauvais œil.

\- C'est de votre faute si elle a été enlevée ! Tout allait très bien avant que vous nous invitiez à manger avec Mavis !

Il serra le poing, prêt à les frapper. Mérida s'avança.

\- Oh là on se calme petite frappe. Déjà la dernière fois tu me tapais sur le système. On est justement à la recherche de ta Melody. Alors quand on ne sait pas on se tait !

Elle montra le poing à son tour. Harold s'interposa. Mais Jim sembla surpris.

\- Vous allez à la recherche de Melody ? Comment ? Où ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lui renvoya Mérida avec malice.

Jim grommela mais il se calma.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchant, dit-il. Mais... c'est ma seule amie et la seule qui me comprenne. Ca fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlés au moins... Elle me manque. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit la dernière chose qu'elle se souviendra de moi c'est un insulte à son égard. Je m'en veux tellement...Alors que je devais la protéger...

\- Je comprends Jim, répliqua Jack compatissant. C'est souvent après qu'on se rend compte de nos erreurs. Mais rien n'est trop tard, on te la ramènera. Je te le promets. Protéger quelqu'un est chose difficile, j'ai connu ça de nombreuses fois.

Jim ouvrit grand les yeux. Il sourit un peu à Jack sur qui il changeait déjà d'avis.

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner par pitié ! Je veux vous aider !

Le trio se regarda, perplexe. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qui était pour le mieux.

\- C'est très dangereux ce que l'on fait tu sais, tenta Harold.

\- Alors là je m'en contre fiche. Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Des gens se font torturer. Melody pourrait déjà avoir subi d'horribles choses, enchaina Jack.

\- Je... Je dois être fort pour elle.

Ils soupirèrent.

\- Et tes parents alors ? On risque de dormir dehors cette nuit. On rentrera que dimanche après-midi.

\- Ca me va. Je suis en fugue de toute façon. Ma mère a l'habitude. Elle... Elle me soûle.

Jack serra les poings.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça de ta mère. Tu sais on en a qu'une et elle est plus précieuse qu'on veut se le dire. Surtout une fois qu'elle est partie...

Il sentit les larmes monter. Jim se souvint alors que Jack venait de perdre la sienne. Il s'approcha et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu as raison, désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, dit le pâlot. Ca ne me gêne pas que tu nous suives mais... On ne peut pas assurer ta sécurité.

\- Je ne le demande pas. Je veux sauver Melody et m'excuser auprès d'elle. Je comprends maintenant que vous n'étiez pas méchant. J'avais trop peur qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle qui se fait toujours lyncher de partout. Une fois une fille avait prétendu son amitié et s'était retournée contre elle pour la faire souffrir. C'était la plus horrible période de toute sa vie.

\- On comprend, Dit Mérida. Mais essaye de faire un peu confiance aux autres. Jack est quand même le frère d'Elena, son amie !

Jim approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il était bien trop égoïste et protecteur avec elle. Il le savait. Il changerait pour elle. S'il pouvait seulement la revoir...

\- Alors allons-y. On va en montagne pour chercher une piste, dit Jack.

Ouvrant la file les autres suivirent. Jim se sentit soudain tout excité d'une telle aventure. Il les remercia sur le trajet.

Le quatuor trouva rapidement le passage toujours à sa place. Ils y pénétrèrent. Jim fut surpris d'un tel tunnel.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle se trouve là où il avait enfermé Mavis ?

\- On en sait rien, on tente ce que l'on peut, s'exprima Mérida.

Les garçons approuvèrent avant de retrouver la sortie dans le creux de la montagne. Ils soupirèrent avant de chercher la maison qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas d'extérieur. Mais il fut simple de la trouver avec la banderole des policiers autour.

\- Alors c'est là qu'on a failli mourir, déglutit Harold. Charmant...

\- On a connu pire comme endroit, dit Mérida en haussant les épaules.

Ils pénétrèrent doucement dans l'antre. Il y avait toujours la porte brisée et celle du sous-sol ouverte. Jack et Harold en frissonnèrent. Ils en avaient soudainement faim et grignotèrent du pain pour toute vengeance.

\- Regarde, il y a encore du sang de Mavis, Dit Harold tristement.

\- Et notre armoire en fer sur le sol en bas.

Les deux garçons passèrent la maison au crible. Jim fut triste.

\- Il n'est même pas revenu ici. Mais je vois que ça a dû être difficile.

\- Pire que ce que tu peux imaginer, dit le pâlot.

Jim en frissonna. Ils virent le lit où avait dormi Mavis et la baignoire où elle l'avait vu nu. Il restait également la chaise où Mavis avait été attachée.

\- Il n'y a rien ici, commenta Jack.

\- Si, il y a une clef sur le sol, décrivit Mérida. Les flics ne l'ont même pas prise.

Elle la ramassa.

\- Il a beaucoup de clefs le tueur n'empêche. Comme lorsqu'on a fui avec Raiponce, dit le brun.

\- Ca doit vouloir signifier quelque chose, cogita Jack.

Jim haussa les épaules.

\- Il a peut-être beaucoup de maisons. Genre un agent immobilier.

\- Je sais pas, on pense qu'il bosse à l'école, dit Harold. Ca pourrait être le concierge ou un truc du genre.

\- Ca pourrait être n'importe qui, déclara Mérida. Le directeur, le sous directeur, les profs, le mec qui garde l'entrée, les gars de la cantine. Ils ont toutes les clefs de l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, soupira Jack qui garda la clef avec lui.

\- On fait quoi, on passe à la seconde ? Demanda Harold.

\- Oui.

Jim suivit la troupe qui sortit de la maison. Il n'y avait rien de spécial au dehors. La neige avait tout recouvert. Il les suivit donc à la maison suivante. Ils durent s'y rendre à pied et la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. Ils firent donc une halte en forêt pour dormir les uns contre les autres. Ils mangèrent un peu de leurs provisions et regardèrent le ciel. Jack et Harold s'endormirent d'une traite. Mais Jim et Mérida grelottaient en plus d'avoir peur du noir.

\- Ils s'endorment comme ça ? Dehors ? En pleine nuit ? Déclara Jim surprit.

\- Bof, ils ont de l'expériences depuis le temps. Ils passent leur vie à dormir dehors depuis qu'ils tentent de sauver les filles.

Mérida sursauta lorsqu'une branche craqua. Jim sourit.

\- Pourquoi ils tentent de toutes les sauver ? Et comment...

\- Oh c'est une longue histoire Jim. Ne cherche pas à savoir.

Il bougonna mais n'en demanda pas plus. Il sentit qu'une histoire sérieuse et complexe se cachait derrière tout ça. Et lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sauver Melody.

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla Melody en se plaçant devant le tueur.

\- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin !

Il la claqua et l'envoya sur le côté. Elena se prit à nouveau une rafale de coups pour avoir osé parler de Jack Frost. La petite hurla de douleur, la peau rougie et sanglante. Melody retenta de le stopper en mordant son poignet. L'homme hurla et la lança contre le mur d'où elle tomba inconsciente.

\- Imbécile, dit-il en colère.

\- Pitié, ne me frappez plus ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pleura Elena. Vous qui étiez si gentil !

Il s'arrêta la main en l'air. Le regard fou.

\- Je suis gentil ! Mais tout le monde se moque de moi. Tout le monde me dit que je n'aurais jamais ma place nulle part. Que je suis une erreur. Ma famille ne m'aime pas. Je ne veux que... ma place dans ce monde. Quitte à l'obtenir par la force. Alors maintenant tais-toi.

Il baissa sa ceinture et la laissa sur le sol à pleurer. La petite rejoignit Melody et se serra contre elle. Le tueur sembla en pleine crise de démence. Il tourna en rond.

\- Je suis gentil... Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ?

Il pleurait presque. Elena tremblait de terreur.

\- Jack, sauve-moi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle pleura contre son amie qu'elle berçait. Celle-ci papillonna des yeux avec une douleur infâme à la tête. Son esprit voguait sur Jim en cet instant. Elle avait tellement peur de ne jamais plus le revoir... Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas pardonnés... Elle en lâcha une larme en écoutant son kidnappeur parler sur un ton de panique.

Le lendemain, le dimanche, le quatuor arriva après un long, très long chemin parcouru à la maison brulée.

\- Il ne reste plus rien de la maison, répliqua Harold surpris. On ne trouvera jamais rien avec ça...

Jack jura. Il se revit, comme si une vidéo se rembobinait, à courir pieds nus dans la neige, mort de froid. A atteindre la route avant que Raiponce ne le pousse et prenne des balles dans le dos. Lorsqu'il hurla... Lorsqu'il vit l'ambulance arriver et un infirmier lui retirer des bras.

\- Arrête. Ne repense pas à ça, déclara Harold en posant une main sur son épaule.

Jack approuva et s'approcha de la maison en lambeaux. Ils se mirent à fouiller les décombres. Jim préféra inspecter les alentours et les autres maisons. Au cas où le tueur aurait prévu de prendre une des maisons voisines.

\- Pourquoi il a choisi celle-là ? Demanda Mérida perplexe. Autant la cabane c'est parce qu'elle était abandonnée mais celle-ci ? C'était sa propre maison ?

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne serait pas prudent de sa part, dit Harold. Il l'a peut-être empruntée ou volée à quelqu'un.

\- Si seulement on pouvait faire des recherches sur internet, dit Jack. Mais à cette époque c'est impossible. On est trop jeune pour avoir accès à quoi que ce soit.

\- Il n'y a même pas de boite aux lettres avec le nom, dit naïvement la rouquine.

Harold en rit.

\- Ce serait trop facile.

\- Oh ! J'ai trouvé un truc, s'excita Jack.

Ils le rejoignirent et il leur montra un collier avec un emblème dessus. C'était deux épées et une tête de cheval.

\- Raiponce l'avait ce soir là. Je me souviens lorsqu'elle est venue nous donner à manger dans le grenier. Il a dû lui enlever dans la salle de bains, commenta le blanc.

\- C'est à elle ? Demanda Mérida. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant.

\- Non c'est un cadeau du tueur, je l'ai entendu par la porte, dit Harold.

\- Oui moi aussi. Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose ? Déclara Jack.

\- On dirait, un emblème de famille. Il y a un nom dessus.

\- Il est trop petit on ne voit rien, déclara Mérida.

Harold força sur ses yeux mais en effet le nom était illisible.

\- Peut-être avec une loupe ? Tenta la rouquine.

\- Pas sûr mais on pourra toujours tenter en rentrant.

\- Alors du nouveau ? Déclara Jim. Il n'y a rien dans le quartier j'ai fait le tour.

\- Pas grand chose, soupira le blanc. Rien sur Melody en tout cas... Où a t-il bien put aller avec elle?

Personne ne répondit car personne ne le sut. Il était déjà tard et ils ne pourraient plus aller nulle part.

\- Ca va faire deux semaines qu'elle a disparu. Depuis la rentrée, répliqua Jim avec colère. C'est trop tard maintenant...

\- Non je ne pense pas, dit Harold. Melody... Je suis certain qu'elle pourrait tenir un bon mois sans problème. Ne la sous-estime pas.

Jim le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire.

\- Oui, notre Melo est forte. Elle tiendra. Et on la retrouvera.

Ils se sourirent tous avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient fait chou blanc. Jim se fit agresser par Sarah Hawkins, sa mère, dès son retour. Les policiers étaient à sa recherche et le retrouvèrent peu avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui. Ils le connaissaient c'était souvent eux qui le ramenaient de fugue. Elle lui passa un long savon et il se fit priver de sortie. Il se prit la tête avec elle. Il se sentait toujours incompris depuis que son père était parti avec une autre femme. Sarah était dépassée. Jim se tut et s'enferma dans sa chambre. En lui brillait l'espoir de revoir un jour sa précieuse Melody.

Quant au trio, ils retrouvèrent une Astrid au top de sa forme. Elle avait bien effectué son travail. La jeunette avait passé son week-end devant la télévision à droguer le pauvre homme. Ce fut une partie de plaisir. Elle les quitta peu avant le retour des parents qui n'y virent que du feu.

\- Déjà de retour ? S'exprima Gueulfor surprit. J'ai cru que vous veniez de partir moi !

\- Le temps passe si vite, commenta Elinor. Déjà l'enterrement de passé... Pauvre femme... Ce monstre doit payer.

\- Allons chérie, s'il t'arrive malheur je me sentirais vraiment très mal, dit Fergus. Pense à ta famille.

\- Oui c'est vrai...

Les enfants allèrent enlacer leurs parents comme si de rien n'était. Ils leur expliquèrent avoir dormi, fait de la pâtisserie et joué dans leur chambre. Elinor eut un étrange regard septique. Ils étaient un peu trop sages. Mais elle préféra ne pas tomber dans la paranoïa. Elle les invita plutôt à manger de la pizza.

Jack se posa mille et une questions pendant qu'il mangeait. Il fallait trouver le tueur. Essayer de sauver les filles ne mènerait à rien. C'est lui qu'ils devaient arrêter. Il commença à cogiter sur l'emblème. C'était sûrement une relique de famille. Et avec un peu de chance ils pourraient trouver le nom de famille de leur tueur. Il eut alors une idée.

\- Au fait, Madame Elinor, est-ce que vous connaissez bien les vieux emblèmes de famille de la noblesse ?

La femme fut prise au dépourvu. Elle se bloqua et se mit à réfléchir à la question.

\- Pourquoi une telle question Jack ?

\- Parce qu'à l'école on en parlait, avant noël...

\- On parle de ça en primaire ? Je suis surprise. Il est vrai que certaines familles possèdent leur emblème de titre de noblesse passé. Nous on en a un. C'est une épée entourée de lierre. Je crois que les haddock en ont un aussi de mémoire.

Les enfants fixèrent Elinor avec attention. Elle en fut surprise.

\- Et est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un emblème avec une tête de cheval surmontée de deux épées ?

La grande dame fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient bizarres ces gamins en ce moment. Dans un autre temps elle cherchait si ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- Hmmm, non ça ne me dit rien. Il est sur votre livre d'école ?

\- Je suis tombé dessus par hasard dans un livre de la ville, continua le blanc. J'étais curieux de savoir qui c'était.

\- Et bien à part chercher dans les livres je ne vois pas.

Elle haussa les épaules et aida les triplés à manger leur part de pizza bouillie. A côté d'elle Jack, Harold et Mérida souriaient. Ils avaient un nouvel objectif. La bibliothèque.

Ils eurent tout lieu d'y aller le lendemain à l'école. A peine l'heure de midi arrivée qu'ils foncèrent à la petite bibliothèque disponible à côté de leur établissement. Sous la surveillance de Pitch qui les prit sous son aile. Le directeur le remercia de se porter volontaire et les regarda filer dans la bâtisse.

L'homme en noir les suivit non sans curiosité. Arrivé dans la grande bâtisse, Jack fit marcher sa mémoire pour se souvenir de comment marchait une bibliothèque. Harold garda un œil sur Pitch de même que Mérida. Et si c'était lui leur ennemi ? Il avait la tête de l'emploi.

\- Par là, la section histoire, dit Jack.

\- Vous ne préférez pas la section enfant ? Demanda l'homme en noir d'un ton toujours aussi étrange.

\- Non on... On veut s'instruire, dit Harold.

Pitch le regarda longuement comme pour essayer de le percer à jour.

Harold en déglutit. Puis il retrouva Jack qui cherchait un livre sur les emblèmes de famille de leur région. La recherche fut longue et laborieuse. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup de documents historiques sur le roi soleil et Napoléon. En passant par les autres rois et le moyen-âge. Ce fut, avec grande surprise, Mérida qui mit le doigt dessus.

\- _L'histoire des grandes familles._ Regardez, ça parle des emblèmes dans le... Dans le ...

\- Le lexique Mérida, pouffa Harold. Génial ! Merci !

\- Tu peux te moquer mais c'est moi qui est mis la main dessus.

Elle bomba la poitrine fièrement.

Le trio tourna les pages jusqu'au bon endroit. Ils trouvèrent une bonne centaine de page sur les emblèmes et leur origine.

\- Il va falloir rentrer pour manger, déclara Pitch en les fixant sans sourciller depuis le début.

\- On termine ça, déclara Mérida.

\- Bien, encore quelques minutes alors.

Harold remarqua qu'il fixait le contenu du livre. Il se plaça devant pour le cacher.

Le cœur palpitant, ils firent défiler un nombre incroyable d'emblèmes de petites, moyennes ou grandes familles de bourgeois. Ce fut vers la toute fin qu'ils le trouvèrent. Le cheval surmonté de deux épées.

\- C'est là, s'excita Mérida. C'est lui ! C'est cet emblème !

\- Pas si fort, tonna Harold.

Mérida regarda Pitch qui eut un rire taquin. Elle déglutit.

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-elle. Alors ?

\- C'est ce nom là. Westergaard.

\- Allez on y va, claqua Pitch de sa langue.

Il les poussa et referma le livre. Il semblait un peu anxieux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de le voir. Mais Jack l'avait mémorisé. Tout du moins le début. Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom cela dit.

\- A la cantine les mioches.

Il les tira presque là bas d'où Harold, Jack et Mérida fulminèrent. Ils prirent leur plateau et leur place dans un coin reculé. Ils psalmodièrent sur Pitch.

\- Et si c'était lui ? Dit Mérida. On lui aurait servi nos recherches sur un plateau.

\- Il n'a pas vu sur quel emblème on cherchait mais... C'est vrai qu'il va falloir se méfier de lui, dit Harold.

Tous approuvèrent avant de retourner dans leur recherche de ce nom étrange. C'était peut-être celui de Pitch après tout. Les cours furent un moment parfait pour émettre des hypothèses.

\- Déjà le directeur c'est Claude Frollo donc ce n'est pas ça, commenta Jack.

\- Oui mais et si c'était un ancien nom ? Se surprit Harold lui-même. Du genre une femme avec ce nom s'est mariée et a pris le nom de son époux tout en conservant ses armoiries. C'est possible aussi.

\- Merde... C'est vrai ça, déprima Jack. Mais c'est notre seule et unique piste envers lui.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée. Lors de la récréation de l'après-midi, le trio retrouva Jim. Ou plutôt il leur sauta dessus à leur arrivée.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il anxieux. Je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin alors...

\- On a fait quelques recherches mais rien de bien convainquant, déclara Jack. On essaye de trouver qui est le tueur car pour Melody franchement on rame. Elle pourrait être n'importe où. Et le seul moyen qu'on avait de trouver une personne disparue est au vétérinaire.

Harold eut un pincement au cœur. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la piste à prendre et que seul l'identité du tueur ou même du propriétaire de la maison brûlée pourrait les aiguiller quelque part.

\- Moi je suis sûr que c'est les cantinières, déclara Jim. Je les ai espionnées durant le service de midi. Elles parlaient de Melody. Elles disaient qu'elles étaient heureuses de s'en être débarrassées !

\- Elles sont peut-être juste heureuses qu'elle ne soit plus là. Ce n'est pas un aveu direct, dit Mérida en mode enquêtrice professionnelle.

\- Elles ont ajouté qu'elles étaient contentes d'avoir berné Triton en vendant la fille.

Jim avait un regard dur. Mérida fut bien obligée d'admettre l'évidence. Jack et Harold n'en furent pas surpris.

\- On y songeait aussi. Tout comme Gothel avait vendu Raiponce. Mais ce ne sont que des complices.

\- Elles savent peut-être qui est le tueur, dit Jim confiant.

\- Et on va les cuisiner comment ? Déclara Harold las. Avec un couteau de cuisine ?

\- Si on ne fait rien ce sera pire...

Jim dut admettre que ce serait mission impossible avec Ursula et Morgana. Ils retournèrent en cours pour les dernières heures. Mais ils s'étaient décidés à aller voir le duo de cantinières si elles étaient toujours là. Ce pourquoi Jack fit semblant de se battre avec Mérida pendant l'heure de français. Le professeur les regarda s'écrouler par terre alors qu'ils se tiraient les cheveux. Harold s'interposa et proposa de les amener au sous-directeur. Callaghan approuva et les envoya dehors.

Ravis de leur idée ils retrouvèrent Jim dans les couloirs.

\- Alors comment vous avez fait ? Demanda le jeune brun amusé.

\- On a déclenché une bagarre, pouffa Mérida. Avec Jack on le faisait souvent avant !

\- Moi j'ai pris mon sac et j'ai hurlé que je ne voulais pas travailler avec un maitre aussi pourri. Il m'a donné un coup de pied dans le derrière avec un mot pour le sous directeur.

Ils rirent un peu avant de se diriger vers la cantine. Jack ouvrit la marche et Jim la ferma.

\- C'est quoi le plan du coup ? Demanda Jim

\- On met un somnifère dans un de leur verre d'eau ou de la nourriture, Répondit Harold. Il m'en reste plein d'Astrid. Avec ça... On les attache, on attend qu'elles se réveillent et on les cuisine.

\- Franchement je suis pas sûr que ça marche, déclara Jack sceptique. Elles vont rire de nous, même avec nos petits couteaux. Et même, à côté de ça, ce sera peut-être trop long et les cours seront finis avant...

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit Mérida. Je les claquerais autant qu'il le faudra.

\- Humpf, je ne le sens pas, dit Harold. Il faudrait trouver un plan plus solide.

\- Attendez ! Où est Jim? Dit Jack en se retournant.

Le jeune enfant avait disparu, volatilisé. Ils paniquèrent dans le silence complet.

\- Mérida derrière moi, commenta Harold.

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier. Ils n'avaient aucune arme à disposition. Jack déglutit et commença à refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Il sortit un compas de son sac à dos. Harold prit une paire de ciseaux pour sa part.

\- Jim ? Appelèrent-ils à tour de rôle sans faire trop de bruit.

Ils passèrent devant un embranchement où se trouvait les toilettes. Il n'y avait aucun son jusqu'à ce qu'une musique se lance. C'était la musique que l'on entendait lors d'un enterrement. Mérida eut des frissons sur tout son corps. Jack s'avança et laissa Harold avec la rouquine.

Le petit blanc entra dans la pièce carrée avec deux portes, l'un vers les toilettes des garçons et l'autre des filles. Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises en entrant chez les hommes. Il y avait quatre rangées de cuvettes et au fond un téléphone qui jouait de la musique. Jack s'approcha. Il regarda de tous les côtés, il n'y avait personne. Il se saisit du téléphone et arrêta la musique. C'est alors qu'il vit Melody avec Elena. Toutes deux habillées de robes. Elles avaient l'air apeurées bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher en vidéo. Celle-ci continuait et enchaina avec la suivante. On y voyait Melody qui regardait Elena se faire battre. Jack fulminait, les larmes aux yeux. Elena implorait du secours de même que la jeune Benson. C'est ce qui avait attiré Jim un peu plus tôt.

Jack l'aurait parié. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et planta de son compas dans son assaillant qui le retint par le col et le retourna contre le mur. Jack ne put hurler car il lui bloqua la gorge.

\- Petit salaud, grogna le tueur. On fait des recherches sur moi à présent ? Je vous suis à la trace depuis votre retour à l'école. J'attendais le meilleur moment pour vous attraper. Et c'est chose faite.

Il susurra plus qu'il ne parla. Mais Jack ne se laissa pas faire. La tête contre les carreaux des toilettes il eut un petit rire.

\- J'en étais sûr. Vous étiez bien un de ceux qui bossent à l'école. Vu qu'elle est fermé à clef. Et c'est ici que vous choisissiez vos victimes. En les regardant. Mavis, Raiponce, Melody, Mulan, Jasmine et Elsa.

Le tueur sembla complètement décontenancé.

\- Comment tu... ? Personne ne sait pour...

Sa liste. Jack connaissait sa liste. Pas en entier mais quand même dans l'ordre précis jusqu'à Elsa.

\- Je sais tout de vous. Ou presque.

\- Tu es encore plus dangereux que je ne l'imaginais Jack Frost.

\- Pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

Le tueur sembla prêt à l'égorger sur place pour se débarrasser de la menace. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre de sang à l'école. Il reprit contenance. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Tu me connais peut-être mais tu ne gagneras pas la partie. Car ici, c'est moi le maitre de jeu.

Il lui fourra un mouchoir sur le nez et Jack tomba au sol.

Harold et Mérida pénétrèrent à leur tour dans les toilettes. Ils prirent la porte des filles et trouvèrent Jim au sol.

\- Oh non Jim ! Paniqua Mérida.

Elle se précipita sur lui. Harold se retourna vivement, sa paire de ciseau à la main

\- Mérida, enfuis-toi et va prévenir le directeur. Dépêche-toi.

Choquée mais alerte elle acquiesça et partit en trombe. Harold sortit à son tour et ouvrit celle des hommes. Il trouva Jack au sol, aux pieds de l'homme qui portait son éternel masque noir. Il ne comptait jamais révéler son visage, hormis aux filles de la liste. Prudence était mère de sureté pour lui.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais Harold. Mais... il est un peu tard, sourit le tueur sous son masque

Il fit tourner les clefs dans sa main.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, assomma Harold en brandissant son arme. Mais le directeur viendra vous arrêter. Mérida le ramènera et je ne vous laisserais pas fuir !

Le tueur eut un rire.

\- Le directeur ? Il me mange dans la main. Tu viens d'envoyer ta chère amie dans la gueule du loup. Ce fut encore un mauvais choix.

\- Qu... Non !

Harold se retourna prêt à courir mais se retrouva face à une ombre qui l'attrapa et le fit partir à son tour. Au même moment Mérida arrivait dans le bureau de Claude Frollo qui la regarda en biais. Elle lui expliqua rapidement le problème. Claude resta stoïque.

\- Je vois... Susurra-t-il. Il semble qu'ils aient désobéi à mes ordres en attaquant ici... Enfin peu importe. Tant qu'ils sont discrets.

\- Comment ? Déclara Mérida abasourdie.

Frollo sourit avant de l'attraper par le col. Elle hurla et se débattit.

\- Et si on jouait un peu tous les deux ?

Il sourit en la regardant se débattre, elle était terrorisée.


	22. Chp 22 : Déchaînement de violence

**Voilà la suite avec un chapitre très sombre. Je pense que c'est le plus intense sadiquement parlant.**  
 **Mais n'ayez crainte, ce n'est point la fin de l'histoire :)**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Déchainement de violence

Le tueur et un de ses complices, déposèrent les enfants dans une voiture de couleur sombre. Il se bloqua cependant en se rendant compte qu'il avait mal là où Jack l'avait planté de son compas. Son ami en rit et lui conseilla d'aller se faire soigner avant que ça s'infecte. D'un air renfrogné il acquiesça et partit voir Delbert, l'infirmier de l'école. Il grommelait franchement en arrivant là-bas. Déjà que ces garnements lui avaient déjà fracassé la tête, voilà maintenant qu'ils le plantaient. Ce Jack... Il l'avait en horreur. Et c'était apparemment réciproque. Mais il avait l'impression que cela allait au delà de sa compréhension. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack l'avait planté comme ça... Une impression de déjà vu... Dans un parking... Avec un couteau...

\- Oh bonjour. Que me vaut votre visite ? Sourit Delbert.

L'homme refit surface. Il expliqua son problème et l'infirmier sembla perplexe.

\- Vous vous êtes planté un compas dans le ventre sans le faire exprès ?

\- Oui.

-... C'est étonnant.

Le tueur fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Delbert se tut et commença à le soigner. Ici c'était toujours comme ça de toute façon, il devait juste obéir aux ordres. Sinon, si Frollo était en colère, il pourrait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais sa curiosité fut dure à retenir. Il se demandait bien comment cet homme avait reçu un compas dans le ventre...

Celui-ci attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé avant de s'exprimer à nouveau. Il se leva et posa son regard dans celui de l'infirmier.

\- Ceci est un petit secret, je compte sur votre discrétion pour ne pas l'ébruiter. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Le serment d'Hippocrate ?

Delbert déglutit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi terrifiant.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai rien vu.

\- Merci.

Le tueur quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant le jeune soignant se remettre de ses émotions.

Il se dirigea droit dans le bureau du directeur. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il entendit les cris de Mérida Dunbroch qui se débattait. Il soupira et referma la porte insonorisée. Il regarda le directeur qui avait enlevé le pantalon de la fillette et qui lui faisait quelque chose de moralement innommable avec ses doigts.

\- Ahem, je vois que vous avez trouvé un jouet intéressant.

\- C'est vous qui me l'avez envoyé, commenta Frollo. J'avais pourtant bien prévenu que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de tout ça ici. Et vous m'aviez promis de ne pas enlever des élèves sous ce toit.

Le tueur soupira. Il avait en effet fauté.

\- C'est vrai je le reconnais. C'était un cas d'urgence. Jack Frost et Harold Haddock étaient après moi. Je dois les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute. Ce sera notre seule garantie de sécurité. Et ici c'était du gâteau de les avoir.

Il se rengorgea. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il devait tuer les garçons coûte que coûte. Frollo sembla en sourire.

\- Je comprends mais comment vous allez faire pour étouffer une affaire de cette ampleur ? Jim Hawkins et Mérida Dunbroch en prime. Ca fait beaucoup de disparus.

La rouquine était morte de frayeur. Elle se débattait mais il lui tenait la bouche et la jambe en l'air. Les hommes ne semblèrent pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Il suffit de dire qu'ils ont fugué de l'école par les fenêtres. De dire qu'ils sont irresponsables et de porter la faute sur les parents et non sur nous. Il faut diriger les médias sur le problème psychologique des enfants en question qui ont déjà fait des tonnes de fugues. Surtout Hawkins. Et l'affaire sera réglée.

Claude Frollo sourit par delà son bureau.

\- D'accord, je ferais ça mais en échange je veux garder la fille.

Le tueur haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Tant que tu la fais disparaitre ça me va.

\- Ce sera fait. Je vais m'amuser puis la faire taire à jamais.

Claude lui lécha la joue alors qu'elle pleura franchement de panique. Elle se sentit comme hors du temps. Elle allait donc mourir comme c'était prévu... Elle avait peur, si peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Surtout qu'à nouveau elle se faisait violer. A croire que Jack avait raison finalement. Le labyrinthe retourne toujours sur ses pas...

\- Sur ce, à demain, répliqua le criminel. Je gérerais les médias à mon tour.

Le pervers approuva et le regarda partir en s'étirant. Il eut un rictus.

\- Ah Mérida, ce que cet homme est amusant. J'ai vraiment bien fait d'accepter ce poste. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'ici. Surtout avec toutes ces petites filles. Tu n'es pas la première que je touche mais les autres se taisent. Surtout à cause de la peur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'en prendre à toi. Tu n'es pas mon genre, pas comme cette Esméralda. J'adore les typées. Mais au moins avec toi je pourrais faire la totale, et ça, c'est le rêve pour moi.

Il gloussa en reniflant son parfum. Mérida sembla perdre la raison alors qu'elle hurlait sous sa main en se tordant dans tous les sens. Son calvaire commençait. Comme lors des autres lignes de temps elle allait se faire violer... Et elle allait mourir. Elle n'en fut que plus pétrifiée alors qu'il sortait sa partie intime de son pantalon et qu'il la bloqua sur la table. A peine commença-t-il son entreprise que Mérida supplia en son fort intérieur pour que quelqu'un la sauve. Ou pour qu'elle meurt rapidement...

Melody Benson était dans le grenier. Elle essayait de retirer des planches de bois et des tuiles pour se trouver un moyen de fuir. Elle ne tenait jamais en place quand leur kidnappeur était parti. Elle jouait la fille sage bien que son impulsivité lui faisait prendre des coups par moments. Mais l'homme semblait l'adorer et elle en jouait avec intelligence. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter c'était de voir Elena dépérir de jour en jour. Sa peau n'était même plus blanche tant elle se tintait de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Elle devait agir. Surtout que si la petite était là, c'était à cause d'elle. C'est elle que le tueur voulait.

Usant de ses forces, l'enfant commença à atteindre son but après plusieurs jours de travail. Elle attrapa des briques qu'elle tira vers elle. Cela laissa entrevoir le ciel lumineux et blanc avec son vent glacial qui pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Melody ! Reviens ! Il est de retour !

Elena l'appela du bas de l'échelle. Elle tenait à la main un torchon alors qu'elle venait de faire la poussière. La jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se précipita vers l'escabeau et descendit rapidement.

\- Tu es folle de faire ça, commenta la jeunette.

\- C'est toi qui me l'a proposé ! Dit Melody.

\- Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

\- Et moi non plus.

Melody la regarda avec douleur. Elena ferma les yeux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le duo se précipita à l'entrée pour accueillir leur _Grand-frère_.

Mais à peine eurent-elles franchi la porte du salon qu'elles se bloquèrent sur place. Le tueur et son complice tenaient les garçons dans les bras. Elena hurla.

\- Jack ! Jack !

\- Silence ! Hurla le tueur. Sinon gare à tes fesses !

Melody voulut la retenir mais elle ne put même pas se contenir elle même.

\- Non ! Pas Jim ! Pitié ! Pas Jim ! Et Jack et Harold ! Ne leur faites pas de mal je vous en prie, je vous en supplie.

Elle s'effondra en larmes sur le sol. Le tueur sembla touché mais son ami lui donna un coup de coude.

\- S'ils survivent ils nous dénonceront. Nous tous. Toi et tous tes complices. Ils savent tout. J'en suis certain.

Le criminel approuva.

\- Pitié ! Implorèrent les deux enfants.

Ne les écoutant pas, les adultes se dirigèrent au grenier. Melody paniqua sur le moment, elle se souvint qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils aillent là-bas. Elle agrippa le tueur.

\- NON ! Grand-frère ! Ne fais pas ça ! On peut les garder en vie ! Je m'occuperais d'eux !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ils vont tout faire pour te faire sortir d'ici. Il est hors de question de les garder en vie.

\- Tu ne le ferais même pas pour moi ?

Elle pleura contre lui. A nouveau il hésita. Mais un regard envers son complice le convainquit de continuer.

\- C'est pour ton bien. Pour notre bien. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

\- Noooooon... J'aime trop mes amis. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie... Jim était mon seul et véritable ami. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Arrête... Je ne les sauverais pas. Même si c'est toi qui me le demande.

\- ALORS JE TE DETESTE ! DU PLUS PROFOND DE MON CŒUR !

Le tueur accusa le coup. Il regarda Melody le fixer avec haine. Il venait de vivre deux belles semaines avec elle, il était sûr que c'était la bonne. Elle avait toujours été obéissante ou presque. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça maintenant ? Il sembla perdu.

\- Je... Je vais juste les enfermer pour le moment. On verra après ce que l'on fera, répliqua l'homme.

Le complice soupira et tenta de lui faire entendre raison. Mais le tueur se tut et monta dans le grenier. Il les balança au sol et remarqua le mince trou dans le toit.

\- C'est normal ça ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça fait longtemps que j'ai cette maison de montagne.

\- Hum... j'espère que... ce n'est pas une d'elles.

\- Va savoir. Je vais le reboucher.

Le complice posa Jim et prit des briques qui se trouvaient dans un carton et les replaça avec de la colle forte. Il sembla satisfait.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer revoir Astoria. Elle me prend toute mon eau en ce moment, c'est invivable. Ah et si jamais tu veux les tuer, voilà avec quoi tu devrais le faire.

\- Ca les tuera en un coup ?

\- Oui. Sans conteste.

\- D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir.

Le duo se serra la main puis le complice partit en un regard envers les deux enfants qui pleuraient l'une contre l'autre.

Le tueur ferma la porte à clef et redescendit. Il s'approcha vivement de Melody et Elena.

\- La première qui s'approche de ce grenier. Je ne répondrais plus de rien.

\- Vous allez les tuer ? Demanda Elena d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Ca dépendra de vous. Si vous êtes sages. Je les garderais en vie. En otage.

Melody approuva de même que la brunette. Mais le tueur sembla en intense réflexion. Il fixa ce que son ami lui avait donné. Il devait se débarrasser du trio. Au plus vite...

Le soir venu, la nouvelle tomba. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La foule se déchaina de colère contre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Et les parents... Ils ne s'en relevèrent pas. Jeremy fut contraint d'être amené à l'hôpital avant de faire une bêtise. Il le disait lui même, il voulait mourir lui aussi. Stoick était dans un tel état de rage que même Gueulfor ne pouvait le calmer. Quant à Elinor, elle avait perdu tout esprit combattif. Fergus ne savait plus comment l'aider tant elle se laissait sombrer. C'était un typhon de douleur sans fin qui s'abattit sur la ville. D'où les forces de l'ordre se sentirent complètement dépassées.

Le lendemain matin, Jim Hawkins émergea le premier. Il paniqua et se rappela de la veille. Il avait entendu Melody supplier qu'on l'aide. Il était donc entré dans les toilettes des filles et n'avait rien trouvé à part un téléphone au sol. Puis c'était le trou noir. Et maintenant il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre.

Affolé, l'enfant alla vers la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Puis il cria et frappa contre celle-ci. Cela réveilla le duo ainsi que Melody et Elena au dessous. L'enfant Benson lâcha des larmes en s'agrippant au drap alors que le tueur grommelait dans son dos. Elena trembla de tout son corps sur le lit de camp. Elle imaginait son frère là-haut. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu... Elle n'avait désormais plus aucun espoir de survie. Elle qui comptait à ce qu'il vienne la sauver... C'était perdu d'avance.

\- SILENCE LÀ-HAUT ! Hurla leur ennemi.

Melody et Elena sursautèrent. Elles en tremblèrent de plus belle. Meurtries et mentalement atteintes. Jim l'entendit et se recula de peur. Jack le retint d'où il cria.

\- C'est moi ! Jack.

\- Ah... Je pensais être tout seul.

Il se reprit et remarqua Harold qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains.

\- C'est fichu, tout est fichu. Sommes-nous si faibles que ça ?

\- Apparemment, commenta Jack avec tristesse. Je t'avais prévenu Harold. Le labyrinthe ne nous laissera pas gagner. Le tueur ne nous laissera pas l'arrêter. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'on était ses ennemis et qu'il devait nous tuer. Comme nous on tente de l'avoir de notre côté. On est trop imprudents et trop faibles. Voilà tout.

Jack s'assit au sol en tailleur. Harold fut impressionné par son sang froid. Mais il comprit qu'une fois qu'il avait perdu sa mère, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre maintenant.

\- Tu sais, le directeur est dans le coup aussi, répliqua Harold. Il détient Mérida. J'ai peur de ce qui peut lui arriver...

\- Quoi ? Ce pervers aussi ? Non... Il va la...

\- La violer. J'en suis presque sûr. C'est pour ça que je dis que tout recommence à chaque fois. Je ne voulais pas ça pour elle. Pas à nouveau, pleura Harold dans ses mains. Elle va revivre cet enfer ! J'aurais dû l'empêcher de nous suivre !

\- C'était impossible, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. Tu le sais très bien.

Le brun accusa le coup mais se refusa de croire qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver un moyen de la sauver aussi.

\- Je ne comprends rien. Il y a combien de complices là-dedans ? Hurla Harold les yeux humides. Astoria ? Frollo ? Ursula et Morgana ? Et encore d'autres ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, déglutit Jack. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que l'affaire est encore plus grande que tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Le tueur a beaucoup d'amis. Des amis avides de quelque chose. Argent, héritage, sexe... Ou qui ont tout simplement un problème psychologique. Et contre ça on ne peut pas faire grand chose.

\- A croire qu'on ne peut se fier à aucun adulte, intervint Jim qui écoutait avec attention. J'ai toujours dit que c'était tous des connards. Comme mon père.

Tous approuvèrent. La plupart étaient des pourris dans cette ville. Ou alors ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. A moins que ce soit autre chose... Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore compris au sujet des alliés. Jack y songea. Il se demandait si ça n'avait pas rapport avec l'école. La plupart des raclures étaient là-bas, étrange non ?

\- Moi je fais juste confiance aux parents, répliqua Harold après s'être calmé. A ceux que je connais. Les nôtres.

Jack approuva mais Jim sembla sceptique. Il détestait beaucoup trop les adultes.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant qu'on est dans la gueule du loup ? Demanda le plus jeune. Au pire on cherchait Melo, on l'a trouvée. Elle est ici, je l'ai entendue hier. Sa voix, je la reconnaitrai entre mille.

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'est promis de ne pas abandonner alors continuons, dit le pâlot. Il faut trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Et un moyen de frapper le tueur comme l'autre fois.

\- Oui. On prendra les filles et on se barrera quand il sera à terre. Ou alors. On le tue.

\- Je suis pour sa mort.

Jim sembla outré. Il regarda Jack et Harold tour à tour. Ils semblaient parler de tuer quelqu'un comme s'ils allaient prévoir de faire une simple petite fête entre amis. Cela leur paraissait naturel. C'était inquiétant. Jack le remarqua.

\- Tu sais Jim, on est plus adultes que tu ne le penses. Ce pourquoi tu nous détestais tant en fait.

Harold en eut un petit rire. C'était en effet une remarqua avisée.

\- Mais enfin, vous parlez de... de meurtre. De sang... De mort...

\- Oui. On est résolus maintenant, commenta Harold. Soit c'est nous soit c'est lui mais quelqu'un mourra ici dans les prochains jours voir même les prochaines heures. On ne te demande pas de nous aider. On a un devoir. C'est lui ou nous.

\- Et vous allez me dire que vous y arriveriez ? A ôter une vie ? Harcela l'enfant.

\- Avec toute notre haine envers lui, je pense que oui, continua Jack. Il le mérite tellement.

\- Si c'est pour sauver les filles, on le fera.

Ils semblèrent décidés. Jim se mit dans un coin pour y réfléchir. Il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Que ce soit le tueur ou eux, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus terrifiant...

A l'heure de midi, le tueur monta l'échelle qui allait au grenier. Il avait enfin pris sa décision. Il ouvrit la trappe et pointa un couteau en l'air pour les prévenir de ne rien tenter. Il remarqua Jim dans un coin à gauche, seul avec un regard de pure haine sur le visage. Puis le duo qui se tenait en face de lui, au fond, à se tenir par la main.

\- Ah... Encore vous, commenta le tueur. Décidément, on est liés par le destin.

\- Plus que tu ne le penses, grogna Jack.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais cela n'aura plus d'importance quand vous serez morts.

Il sembla sourire, toujours derrière son masque et sa voix grave. Il semblait la modifier quand il était avec eux. Harold le comprit car il ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Grogna Jim qui se leva d'un bond. Relâchez Melody et prenez-moi à sa place !

Sa tentative assez naïve fit sourire le duo qui savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un morveux comme toi. Je veux ma jolie princesse des mers, dit-il d'un ton léger. Cela dit je suis surpris de te voir avec eux. Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas les suivre. Tu as mis tout seul un pied dans la tombe mon petit.

\- Ce n'est pas VOTRE princesse ! Commenta-t-il.

Le tueur en rit et posa de la nourriture au sol.

\- J'ai promis de vous garder en vie alors voilà de quoi manger.

Jim sembla perplexe et hésitant. Il avait déjà faim. Mais le duo ne fut pas dupe.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va manger ça ? Dit Harold en levant un sourcil. Allons à force même vous, vous devez bien nous connaitre ?

Le tueur en rit.

\- C'est vrai. On est comme de vieux amis vous et moi maintenant. Je me doutais que vous n'y toucheriez pas. Mais vous me connaissez aussi non ? Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de mon plan ?

Jack fronça les sourcils. Leur ennemi avait toujours un ou deux coups d'avance. Il était intelligent, rusé et savait toujours comment se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation. Cela fit rapidement tilt dans son esprit.

\- Vous allez nous affamer c'est ça ?

\- Bingo ! Jack tu es vraiment mon petit favori. Tu devine toujours tout.

Harold sembla prendre peur. Il ne voulait plus jamais connaitre cette sensation de mourir de faim. Le tueur le remarqua.

\- Allons je ne suis pas un monstre Harold. Si tu as peur de mourir de faim je te laisse le choix de mourir avec du poison. Ce sera une mort rapide ça je vous le promets.

\- On ne peut pas vous croire, balança Jack.

\- C'est vrai. Mais pour une fois je ne mens pas. Après je ne sais pas ce sera peut-être douloureux. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous laisse le choix de votre mort, je suis gentil non ?

\- Vous êtes un monstre ! Commenta Jim qui comprit enfin la situation.

\- C'est surtout vous qui avez fourré votre nez où il ne le fallait pas mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je garderais les filles en vie avec moi.

\- Tu parles ! Vous allez les tuer et passer aux suivantes ! Hurla Harold. Et Mérida ! Comment elle va, elle, hein ?

L'homme sembla se retenir de s'énerver.

\- Je ne les tuerais que si elles me désobéissent et tentent de s'enfuir. Sinon ce sera leur problème pas le mien.

Jim hurla une insulte. Il en rit et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la mort que vous choisirez. Je suis certain que vous vous affamerez avant de craquer. J'ai hâte de voir ça. On se reverra. Et gare à vous si vous tentez de me jouer un tour. J'ai un couteau qui n'attends que ça pour boire du sang de morveux.

Il gloussa et redescendit en scellant la porte. Jim se retint de pleurer de rage. Surtout que la nourriture sentait vraiment bon. C'était une torture mais encore plus pour le duo qui connaissait la famine... Ils s'en mordaient les doigts. Il fallait vite mettre au point le plan de la dernière chance.

\- Voilà je leur ai amené de quoi manger. Alors maintenant cesse de me regarder comme ça.

Melody hésita puis finit par le remercier. Elle fut soulagée qu'il ne les tue pas. Ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'il allait les affamer et qu'il les accuserait de s'être laissés mourir de faim. Mais Elena sembla plus réservée. Elle ne faisait confiance qu'en son frère et sûrement pas en ce taré.

L'après-midi se déroula dans le calme. Melody et Elena durent jouer à un jeu de société avec lui. Puis il coiffa la jeune Benson et l'habilla d'une nouvelle robe tandis qu'Elena s'occupait du linge. Elle commençait à comprendre comment ça marchait. Heureusement pour elle. Puis le soir venu, l'homme apporta la nourriture aux captifs. Ceux-ci se terraient toujours dans le fond du grenier. L'homme redescendit l'autre plateau.

\- Ils n'ont rien mangé on dirait, commenta-t-il devant les filles. C'est dommage pour eux.

Melody paniqua.

\- MANGEZ ! Il faut manger ! Hurla-t-elle envers le plafond. Pitié ! Ne vous acharnez pas à lutter contre lui !

L'homme en eut un sourire qu'il cacha aux enfants. Elena ne dit rien et rentra dans leur chambre. Elle se posa dans son lit de camp. Son cerveau fulminait pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. De fuir avec son frère et les autres. Elle se doutait que c'était pareil là-haut.

Melody la rejoignit un peu plus tard.

\- Je l'ai encore vu nu, commenta-t-elle avec des frissons sur les bras.

\- Courage Melo', on va s'enfuir un jour. Je te le promets.

\- Oui j'aimerais bien mais je n'ai plus d'idée. Le seul endroit c'était le toit mais c'est impossible maintenant. On est si surveillées en plus. Et il y a les garçons...

Elle se retint de pleurer. Elena se colla contre elle.

\- Je suis certaine que s'ils sont là c'est parce qu'ils nous cherchaient. On doit avoir confiance en eux, ils nous protégeront de lui.

\- ... Si seulement. Jim... Jack... Harold...

Le duo parla longuement d'eux avant de s'endormir. Lorsque le tueur entra il eut une mine adoucie. Il prit Melody contre lui et lui embrassa la joue. Celle-ci se réveilla dans la torpeur et fit semblant de dormir pour éviter qu'il lui parle. Elena le vit et se retourna dans son lit de camp. Elle serra les poings dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler ou vomir de terreur. C'était un enfer.

Le lendemain, en fin de mois de janvier, le temps semblait rechuter. La grêle tomba avec ferveur sur le toit. Entre neige et pluie, le temps était noir et on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Dans le grenier de la sombre maison, le trio s'était mis d'accord sur un plan. Jim avait choisi de participer pour la survie de Melody. Dès qu'il l'eut entendu la veille au soir il avait su ce qu'il devait faire. Lutter même si ça impliquait de voir et de participer à un meurtre.

Plus bas, le tueur sembla lui aussi prévoir d'en finir avec eux rapidement. Il prépara le poison pour le repas de midi. Ce serait le moment décisif. Melody et Elena furent à mille lieues de le comprendre. La jeune Frost balayait en cherchant un moyen de sortir. Mais leur kidnappeur n'avait pas laissé la moindre chance aux enfants. Tout était scellé et renforcé. Même une fenêtre avait été placardée de bois. Elle se demanda quand son calvaire prendrait fin alors qu'à nouveau il vint la voir pour la frapper.

\- Pourquoi... Bégaya-t-elle alors que du sang coulait de sa jambe.

\- Je me défoule de ton frère. Tu devrais lui en vouloir pour ça.

Il rit et retourna voir Melody qui regardait par la fenêtre le temps qui se déchainait.

Elle remarqua que le lac commençait à dégeler dehors. Il était juste à côté de la maison. Le reste n'était que forêt et parfois elle voyait des cerfs braver le froid pour chercher un abri. Elle soupira une énième fois. Il la prit contre lui.

\- Tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir sortir ? C'est pour ton bien tu sais.

\- Je sais oui.

Melody le dit sur un ton plus froid que voulu. Il en fut fort contrarié mais se retint. C'était normal à son âge de vouloir sortir. Après tout ça faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elles étaient enfermées entre ces murs.

\- Tu sais si tu gagnes ma confiance plus tard je pourrais te laisser sortir. On ira en vacances loin d'ici, je te le promets.

Melody se força à sourire. Elle ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps à son humble avis mais elle préféra se taire.

Il la câlina. Elle se laissa faire mais son corps se tendit de toutes parts. Elle avait si peur. Elle aurait voulu hurler... Il la prit contre lui puis alluma un dessin animé à la télévision et le regarda avec elle. Elena les rejoignit et se fit petite. Elle cacha sa douleur à la jambe pour que la jeune Benson ne le remarque pas.

Vint alors l'heure de déjeuner. Midi sonna à la pendule. Aussitôt, le tueur se raidit. Il se leva et prépara un plateau repas. Il demanda aux filles d'être sages et de commencer à manger. Puis il se dirigea vers le grenier et monta les marches de l'escalier avant de pousser la porte.

Jack entendit sonner l'horloge dans la pièce en bas. Il avala sa salive par trois fois. Harold et Jim se regardèrent. C'était l'heure. L'heure d'en finir ou d'être... finis. Ils prirent place à leur poste puis attendirent. Les bruits distincts de leur ennemi leur parvinrent en écho. Ils sentirent leur cœur exploser d'angoisse. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et la tête du tueur émergea. Avec son couteau qu'il pointa devant lui, il chercha le trio. Il ne les vit pas.

\- Ce n'est pas en vous cachant que vous m'aurez. Je ne rentrerais pas.

Il rit et posa le plateau. Il reprit l'autre et allait repartir quand il remarqua que la porte lui résistait.

\- Que ?

Il lâcha son plateau qui fit un bruit magistral dans la maison. Aussitôt les filles se levèrent, en alerte et se précipitèrent vers le grenier.

Jim se cachait derrière la petite porte qui était sous forme de trappe. Il avait attaché un morceau de son pull sur le crochet pour ouvrir et sur une poutre du toit. Ainsi la porte resta bloquée et le tueur hurla de colère. Il ne pensait même pas que quelqu'un pouvait se glisser entre la porte et le toit tant c'était étroit. Mais Jim était plus petit et plus mince que tous ici présents. Même Jack n'aurait pas réussi et ils en furent fiers. Ils restèrent cachés. L'homme hésita sur la marche à suivre.

Il décida de les affronter.

\- On veut jouer à ça, très bien, vous avez raison. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, un duel à mort est ce qui reste le plus épique pour nous. De quoi finir de manière théâtrale vous ne croyez pas ?

Il monta dans le grenier et tourna son couteau dans ses mains.

\- Qui veut venir le premier ? Allez quoi, je vous attends.

Il resta devant l'entrée et refusa de bouger pour en laisser un passer. Jack serra les poings et sortit de derrière une planche en bois.

\- Bien ! Très bien ! Je savais que ce serait toi. Ca ne pouvait être que toi.

Le tueur sourit mais ne le montra pas derrière son masque qu'il aimait tant. Jack inspira longuement avant de le menacer avec une fourchette. Celle du plateau en l'occurrence. Harold resta en retrait derrière une armoire tandis que Jim resta derrière la trappe.

Les deux ennemis, face à face, se regardèrent avec haine.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance mais tu tentes quand même, c'est admirable, vraiment. Si tu n'étais pas mon ennemi j'aurais un grand respect pour toi. Pour votre force de caractère.

\- Je me fiche bien de votre respect, commenta le blanc qui tremblotait. Tout ce que je veux c'est vivre en paix.

\- Pas de chance alors, c'est ce que je veux aussi mais tu me gênes.

Ils se jaugèrent puis le tueur fonça sur lui. Jack fut surpris. Il évita le couteau en se baissant et tenta de planter sa fourchette dans la cuisse de son assaillant. Celui-ci ne réussit cependant pas à percer le jean.

\- Et non Jack ça ne marchera pas deux fois.

\- Trois vous voulez dire, sourit Jack qui se recula rapidement avec son arme.

Le tueur se bloqua. Le couteau, dans un parking... Ce n'était qu'un rêve non ? Jack tenta de le déstabiliser.

\- On s'est déjà rencontrés par le passé non ? Demanda-t-il surpris en se replaçant devant la sortie.

\- Non. Dans le futur plutôt. Enfin dans les deux en fait.

\- ...

Jack en profita pour attaquer. Il lui sauta dessus comme un fou. Son instant d'hésitation valut à son ennemi de se retrouver avec une fourchette dans le cou. Il hurla de douleur alors que le sang coula sur sa peau. Jack allait se dégager mais se fit attraper par le col et jeter sur le sol d'où il en cracha ses poumons. Harold arriva en trombe pour attaquer à son tour. Il prit la fourchette au sol et l'attaqua sur l'épaule. L'homme le dévia et le balança contre le mur. Ce fut ensuite Jim qui sauta sur lui. Il tenta de l'étouffer avec le pull de Jack qu'il avait gardé.

Le tueur tourna dans tous les sens avant de sentir un couteau se planter dans son mollet. Il regarda Melody qui se tenait dans les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Elena la tenait contre elle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

\- BANDES DE SALES MORVEUX ! MOURREZ TOUS ! MOURREZ !

L'homme atteignit à nouveau le stade de la rage ultime. Il avait horreur qu'on s'en prenne à plusieurs comme ça contre lui. Il les haïssait encore plus qu'il était possible de l'imaginer. Il donna un coup de pied dans Melody qui valsa en arrière avec Elena. Le duo se cogna la tête sur le sol avec douleur. Puis il tenta d'attraper Jim qui continuait de s'agripper à son dos et au pull qu'il serrait au possible avec ses forces d'enfant.

Harold se releva et aida Jack à revenir à lui. Ils se soutinrent et foncèrent sur le tueur ensemble. Dans un cri de désespoir. Harold lui mordit la jambe alors que Jack lui mordait la main droite. Se retrouvant avec les trois enfants il tourna sur lui-même, prêt à tomber.

\- Il n'est pas invincible, tous après lui ! Hurla Jim.

Melody revint, du sang coulant de ses cheveux. Elle tira sur son pantalon pour le faire valser. Ce fut Elena qui réussit en donnant un coup de pied dans son autre cheville. Ensemble, les enfants virent tomber l'homme qui s'étrangla. C'était presque la fin pour lui. Et pourtant il se mit à rire, un rire démentiel qui fut coupé par ceux qui tiraient sur le pull de Jack.

De la bave sortait de sa bouche. C'est alors, qu'en une fraction de seconde, une pile de photos tomba devant les enfants. Ils eurent un instant d'arrêt lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il y avait sur les photos. C'était Mérida... Mérida qui avait souffert de tout ce qui était imprononçable sexuellement parlant. Ils la voyaient avec Frollo. Puis, l'homme, en chair et en os, déposa le corps mort de Mérida sur le sol. Jack se sentit dans un état second. Harold sembla hurler sans le savoir avant de se précipiter sur elle.

La rouquine avait la bouche et les yeux grand ouverts, le tout rempli de larmes, de salive et d'une chose visqueuse et blanchâtre. Il se sentit hors de lui. Mais il en perdit son objectif de vue et c'est ce que Frollo espérait. Il en profita pour ramasser le couteau de son ami et planta Jim dans le dos. Celui-ci lâcha le pull de Jack dans un râle déchirant. Melody en hurla.

\- NOOOON ! NOOOON ! PAS CA !

Frollo prit l'enfant et le roua de coups avant de l'envoyer par la trappe. Puis il tira Elena par les cheveux et en fit de même.

Le tueur en profita pour se relever. Il frappa Melody qui valsa plus loin. Jack sembla perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- J'AI... toujours...un coup... d'avance !

Il eut un rire dément. Il avait appelé Frollo pour qu'il lui ramène ce midi le corps de Mérida pour l'enterrer sous la maison. Au cas où il y aurait un souci il prévint Frollo de venir à l'heure et ce fut une réussite. L'homme avait une intelligence hors norme. Cela rendit Harold fou qui se jeta sur lui en larmes.

Ce fut Jack qui l'intercepta. Il le retint et prit Melody de sa main. Il ne savait plus quoi faire mais il savait une chose. Jim et Elena étaient morts. C'était trop tard. Il fallait donc sauver ce qu'il restait à sauver. Il regarda Mérida, au bord de la crise de larmes, et tira les autres par le trou. Le trio s'effondra au sol. Melody et Harold hurlèrent la mort de leurs tendres amis. Puis Jack les tira vers l'entrée. Le tueur et Frollo les suivirent. Il balança le corps d'Elena qui se tordait avant de s'éteindre, sur le parquet froid qu'elle venait de cirer.

Atteignant le salon, Jack frappa la fenêtre avec une lampe. Harold l'aida dans le feu de l'action avec un grille pain. Melody les regarda, anéantie. Puis Jack la prit et la lança dehors. Il en fit de même avec Harold qui le tint par la main. Puis le trio se mit à courir comme jamais de la maison de la mort.

Poursuivis dans la forêt, ils firent leur maximum pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Ils pleuraient et leurs larmes se changeaient en glace dès qu'elles atteignaient le sol. La grêle, l'eau et le vent les martelaient. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient. Seules leurs jambes courraient sans qu'ils ne pensent plus à rien. Harold vomit de la bile sur le trajet mais continuait de courir. Les criminels étaient proches derrière eux. Jack et Harold ne devaient pas mourir, non ils ne le devaient pas !

Melody fatiguait, les garçons lui prirent chacun une main et la tirèrent le plus possible pour avancer. Ils marchèrent dans le ruisseau gelé et ressortirent comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne ressentaient même plus le froid. La tête leur tournait, ils étaient au bout de leur vie.

Puis ils virent une cabane avec de la fumée. Ils coururent le plus vite possible pour l'atteindre. Un homme, un chasseur, en sortit avec un fusil lorsqu'il entendit les cris par delà la tempête. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Trois enfants arrivaient vers lui, trempés, couvert de larmes et de sang. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient suivis et se dépêcha d'armer son précieux fusil de chasse de balles de plomb. Frollo se stoppa mais le tueur accéléra. Il avait les yeux révulsés. Les enfants finirent par ralentir près de la cabane.

Le tueur arriva à leur hauteur. Le chasseur claqua son arme chargée. Puis en une fraction de seconde, à peine le temps pour Jack et Harold de se retourner, le tueur tira sur Melody par sa queue de cheval. De son regard fou il l'égorgea en prenant son temps pour la faire souffrir. Le chasseur n'osa tirer. Le tueur recula avec Melody qui hurlait comme un cochon à l'abattoir. Son masque fut sur le point de tomber, Jack et Harold hurlèrent en s'effondrant dans la neige alors que Melody se révulsait et crachait des litres de sang.

\- VOUS ME LE PAYEREZ CHER ! Hurla le tueur qui lâcha le corps dans la rivière avant de s'enfuir.

Le chasseur en profita pour tirer. Il le toucha à l'épaule mais le tueur s'enfuit avec l'aide de Frollo qui se cachait. Le chasseur ne les poursuivit pas et préféra s'occuper des garçons et de la fille.

Il se précipita sur elle. Il la regarda et elle tendit ses bras vers lui.

\- J... Jim... Dit-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de rendre l'âme à son tour.

Jack sentit son corps se tendre de même qu'Harold. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Ils étaient au plus profond de l'enfer. Plus loin même encore que le labyrinthe du Tartare... Revoyant la mort de Mérida, de Jim, d'Elena et de Melody en boucle. C'était trop pour eux. Beaucoup trop... Ils tombèrent dans l'inconscience tant le cerveau ne put le supporter. Ils avaient encore perdu.


	23. Chp 23 : Don de l'âme et Infirmière

Chapitre 23 : Don de l'âme et Infirmière

Ca sentait une forte odeur de médicament et de produits à récurer. C'était tellement piquant que Jack en retroussa le nez. Il voulut se réveiller mais son corps ne semblait pas lui répondre. Il lui fallut une bonne demie heure pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Il fixa le plafond grisâtre un très long moment avant qu'une voix féminine ne l'interpelle.

\- On est réveillé Jack ? Il va falloir manger.

La voix était douce.

\- Maman ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque et endormie.

\- Non je ne suis pas ta maman. Allons Jack, lève-toi.

Il sentit un appareil qu'on inséra dans son oreille avec un bip sonore.

\- Température normale.

Il cligna des yeux et tourna la tête avec difficulté vers une magnifique infirmière aux yeux bleu ciel et à la peau parfaite. Elle lui souriait de ses dents blanches.

\- Il faut prendre tes médicaments.

Il la regarda prendre des pilules et lui faire avaler de force. Il se sentait tellement engourdi. Presque comme un légume.

L'infirmière le releva. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il avait les mains liées par des menottes.

\- Où... où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à émerger mentalement.

\- Allons tu le sais très bien, Jack.

Il secoua la tête, complètement éberlué.

\- Hôpital ? Tenta-t-il.

La jeunette sembla rire. Elle força le blanc à se lever et à s'appuyer contre le mur. Il était complètement perdu. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Ces murs jaunâtres et vieillissants. Cette odeur de cachets et de propre qui lui piquait les narines. Et cette infirmière...

Celle-ci ne se préoccupa pas de lui et changea les draps. Jack la regarda avec attention. Elle était si belle. Si gracieuse. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. Celle-ci lui sourit à nouveau et regarda au dehors.

\- Il neige encore beaucoup. C'est un noël blanc.

\- Noël ? Epela-t-il perplexe.

\- Oui la fête de fin année, dit-elle sans se préoccuper de son état. Allez, il faut manger.

Une autres infirmière vint l'aider et toutes deux l'aidèrent à marcher. Il commença à reprendre ses réflexes.

Sortant de la chambre où il n'y vit qu'un lit, une salle d'eau presque vide et une armoire cadenassée, il tomba nez à nez avec des tonnes de personnes comme lui. Tous en tenue grises et blanches avec des menottes, des camisoles ou des muselières. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne comprenait rien. Il se souvenait de la mort de ses quatre proches mais rien d'autre. Que faisait-il dans cet endroit rempli de... de dangereuses personnes ? Il constata alors que c'était tous des adultes. C'est à ce moment que cela fit tilt dans son esprit. Ce fut quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué sans y faire attention... Il voyait le monde de haut.

Il regarda ses mains et constata avec effarement qu'elles étaient grandes. Il était... de retour dans le futur. Il eut un sourire fou avant de se reprendre. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que tout soit terminé. Et que ce soit la fin de son voyage. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Il se souvenait pourtant d'un jour très lointain où il dormait comme fugitif derrière la fac...

\- Voilà on est arrivés, lui dit la jeune femme. Bon appétit, Jack.

\- A... Attendez. Dites-moi où je suis ? Dites-moi ce que je fais là !

Il semblait retrouver un peu de vie. La jeunette eut un sourire en coin.

\- Pour la cinquantième fois Jack, vous êtes dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Vous le savez très bien. Vous êtes soigné pour votre état mental instable et vos crimes.

\- M... Mes crimes ? Je n'ai tué personne. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué Elena !

Il la regarda sans comprendre. L'infirmière eut un sourire étrange, presque dérangeant. Elle se rapprocha de lui et parla dans son oreille avec attention.

\- Si Jack Frost. Vous avez tué vos amis et vos proches. Vous savez Mérida Dunbroch, Melody Benson, Jim Hawkins, Elena Frost, Astrid Hofferson, Miss Mavis, Jasmine Agrabah, Mulan Fa, Elsa Arendelle et... Raiponce Corona Gothel. Allons ne me dites pas que vous avez tout oublié ?

Jack trembla de rage et d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne les ai pas tués ! Ce n'est pas moi !

\- Si bien sûr que c'est vous. Vous l'avez juste ôté de votre esprit. Vous êtes le tueur et votre ami, Harold Haddock est votre complice. Vous les avez tous kidnappés et séquestrés puis tués. C'est vous, votre propre ennemi.

La jeunette eut un rictus avant de se relever et de partir comme si de rien n'était. Jack resta planté là. Sonné. Confus.

\- C'est... C'est moi que je pourchasse depuis tout ce temps ? Le moi du futur ? Mais... Comment ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Jack regarda le plafond, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il ne mangea pas une miette et se contenta de rester hagard. Il ne remarqua même pas quand on le ramena dans sa chambre de prisonnier et de fou que l'on ferma à double tour. On lui laissa même les menottes pour qu'il évite de se suicider.

\- Je suis le tueur, répéta-t-il en boucle. C'est pour ça que je me connaissais si bien.

Il eut un rire démentiel et se balança d'avant en arrière. La jeunette regarda par la vitre et approuva. Elle passa à la chambre d'en face où ses yeux fixaient le brun.

Harold était assis sur une chaise, il mangeait son bras dans un état similaire à son voisin de chambre. Il tremblait de tout son corps en répétant le nom de Mérida en boucle. Ils avaient dû lui attacher les mains pour ne pas qu'il se gratte. La jeune femme soupira et retourna à ses autres patients. C'était un noël qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Les jours passèrent. Jack et Harold ne se croisèrent pas. Ils mangeaient peu et ne vivaient plus. Ils étaient morts à l'intérieur. Et personne ne vint les aider. Ils hurlaient ou riaient par moment mais on ne faisait que leur donner des cachets qui les assommaient. Ils avaient juste compris que cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient là maintenant pour les crimes qu'on leur attribuait. Et que les psychologues se fichaient bien de leur cas. Comme les autres criminels ils les laissaient pourrir dans leur folie.

Le duo finissait par dormir toute la journée. Mais d'étranges rêves martelaient leur cerveau. Des rêves flous qui de plus en plus reprenaient forme dans leur esprit tourmenté. Ce fut le soir de nouvel an, à minuit pile que quelqu'un vint au secours de Jack Frost et Harold Haddock. Lorsque la bonne année tonna dans la ville, eux dormait attachés à leur lit.

 _Jack marchait dans un monde sans couleur. Noir. Complètement vide. Il était seul comme toujours et cherchait quelque chose. La vérité ? Lui-même ? Une personne ? Il ne savait pas trop mais il marchait toujours et encore devant une ligne droite et sombre. Il avait l'habitude de parcourir des kilomètres sans ne rien voir. Ce pourquoi il fut surpris de voir une lumière bleue. Une fine lumière, faible et indistincte._

 _Perplexe il la suivit et se rapprocha. Celle-ci semblait presque sur le point de disparaitre. C'était un papillon. Un magnifique papillon bleu. Il le contempla avec nostalgie. Puis il approcha sa main et le captura. Celui-ci n'arrivait même plus à voler et battait faiblement des ailes dans ses mains adultes. Il disparut sous ses yeux. Il le chercha et tomba derrière lui sur Raiponce Corona. La petite fille lui sourit. Elle était transparente, comme un fantôme. Parfois son image clignait comme si elle allait s'en aller pour toujours._

 _\- Bonne année, Jack, sourit-elle tristement._

 _Il la regarda longuement sans oser parler. Elle regarda ses pieds nus. Elle avait les cheveux bruns courts et la peau martelée. Mais elle était toujours aussi jolie._

 _\- Est-ce que tu es heureux comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait._

 _Il pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était une question qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se poser._

 _\- Heureux ? J'ai tué tous mes amis. Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux._

 _La blonde soupira. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui effleura la peau._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que tu m'aurais tuée ? Moi et les autres ? Allons Jack je te pensais plus intelligent que ça._

 _\- Mais... On me l'a dit. Et je... J'ai perdu l'esprit. C'était un coup de folie et..._

 _\- Même fou, tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire de mal, je le sais._

 _Il la regarda avec tendresse._

 _\- Oui jamais._

 _\- Tu vois._

 _Elle lui sourit, il voulut la prendre contre lui mais il lui passa au travers._

 _\- Désolé Jack, mais je n'ai plus vraiment de force ni de place en ce monde... Je ne peux plus t'aider, enfin, peut-être une dernière fois. Je ne sais même pas. Normalement je ne pouvais t'aider qu'une seule fois. Avec Mérida._

 _Sans trop comprendre il cligna des yeux et remarqua Mérida et Harold qui se parlaient. C'était à peut près la même conversation et le brun semblait perdu. Quand il vit Jack les larmes coulèrent._

 _\- Mon ami ! Tu m'as manqué ! Balbutia Harold._

 _Jack approuva de la tête. Il le prit contre lui. Harold était ferme et bien vivant. Mérida sourit de même que la blonde._

 _\- Je ne comprends plus rien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu de toute ma vie, commenta Jack._

 _\- Moi non plus et franchement, j'en ai assez, pas toi ? Je pensais m'approcher de la vérité mais toujours je m'en éloigne._

 _\- Oui, c'est pareil pour moi._

 _Raiponce s'avança. Elle était de plus en plus transparente._

 _\- La vérité, vous en êtes très proches, déclara-t-elle. Je pense... Qu'un dernier effort doit être fait mais je n'ose pas vous l'imposer. Vous avez trop subi._

 _\- Oui, le labyrinthe et le tueur sont sans pitié, dit la rouquine. On comprend, si vous voulez abandonner. C'est normal après tout. Nous tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est vous soutenir de là où nous sommes._

 _\- Vous pouvez nous ramener dans le passé ? Demanda Harold._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, reprit la rouquine. Je ne pense pas... De base, nous avons utilisé toute la force de notre âme pour vous envoyer une fois là-bas. Le retour dans le futur fut difficile et je ne parle même pas des seconds voyages. Alors un troisième... J'ai peu d'espoir. On est sur le point de disparaitre. Nous avons tout donné._

 _Jack commença à comprendre. Il les regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Le don de l'âme ? C'est vous qui nous avez permis de sauter entre les lignes du temps ? En donnant votre âme. Votre vie spirituelle en échange?_

 _\- Oui, avoua Raiponce. L'âme existe et elle fait partie d'un cycle bien défini. La naissance, la vie sur terre, la mort et la réincarnation dans un bébé. Mais... les regrets, si forts sont-ils entre les morts et les vivants peuvent interférer dans le processus. Moi et Mérida avons beaucoup trop de regrets pour partir dans une nouvelle vie. Et vous avez supplié de l'aide. Je pense que c'est ce qui a permis à ce don de voir le jour. Lorsque sous les cloches de l'église vous avez exprimé vos plus profonds regrets. Nous étions là. Et nous avons tout fait pour partager votre douleur. C'est de là qu'est né cet étrange pouvoir que personne ne sait comment contrôler. Mais en échange... notre âme va disparaitre à tout jamais. Nous ne reviendrons pas de ce voyage. Sauf si vous aviez réussi à changer le passé... Mais... C'est trop tard, je pense._

 _Elle eut un regard triste. Jack assimila la chose et regarda Harold cacher ses yeux de larmes._

 _\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, enchaina Mérida à son tour. On ne vous en veut pas. On ne peut lutter contre le temps et contre les fous. Mais ce que vous avez essayé de faire était sublime. On vous en remercie. On a tout vu de là où nous étions. Entre les lignes du temps. Je pense... qu'il va être temps de se dire adieu, une bonne fois pour toutes._

 _Jack ouvrit grand les yeux de même que son ami._

 _\- Non... Ne nous laissez pas seuls ! Pitié... Ne partez pas, sanglota-t-il._

 _\- On ne veut pas se séparer, dit Harold dans un torrent de larmes. Nous sommes le Big Four ! On peut toujours se battre... On peut..._

 _Le brun tomba au sol. Soutenu par son frère de cœur. Les filles se regardèrent en larmes. Elles ne pouvaient en faire plus. Pourtant, elles sourirent et s'assirent à côté d'eux._

 _\- L'espoir reste permis, du temps que vous le croyez, déclara la blonde en effleurant Jack. Essayez de comprendre notre pouvoir à tous les quatre et peut-être... Peut-être que nous pourrons le faire une dernière et unique fois. Mais nous disparaitrons à jamais ici bas. Alors... si ça marche, ce serait la dernière chance. Et si ça ne marche pas..._

 _Elle ferma les yeux de douleur. Mérida prit la suite._

 _\- Si ça ne marche pas ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en souriant. C'est que nos âmes étaient destinées à partir. Voilà tout._

 _Elle embrassa Harold sur la joue. Il sentit une sorte de caresse fraîche avant de la voir se relever. Raiponce la suivit._

 _\- Vous êtes les meilleurs, dit la rouquine avant retourner sous la forme d'un papillon._

 _\- N'en doutez jamais, enchaina la blonde qui prit la même forme._

 _Les deux papillons semblaient plus que jamais souffrants avant que Jack et Harold ne les voit se coucher sur le sol, à battre faiblement des ailes. Ils se regardèrent longuement, yeux dans les yeux..._

Jack ouvrit grand ses pupilles. Il haletait en sueur. Il avait l'impression de revenir d'un long, très long voyage entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Son cerveau se força à tourner malgré les pilules qui le liquéfiaient. Il devrait tout faire pour ne plus en prendre s'il voulait rester conscient. Il faisait nuit noire en cette nouvelle année. Il voyait au loin des feux d'artifice.

Harold était dans un état similaire. Il regarda le plafond et fronça les sourcils. Les rêves... ce n'était pas des rêves finalement. Ce pourquoi il faisait les mêmes que Jack. Parce que leurs âmes étaient ailleurs à ce moment là. Dans un endroit que personne ne peut atteindre. Où Raiponce et Mérida avaient toujours attendu de l'aide. Et elles allaient disparaitre s'ils abandonnaient. Mais ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Et ça, c'était la seule chose qui les avait ramenés ici-bas.

Le brun tourna la tête vers la porte. Il sentait que Jack n'était pas loin. Il fallait qu'ils se voient. Mais on s'arrangeait toujours pour les séparer, il le comprenait maintenant. Son cerveau assimilait beaucoup de choses. Des choses qu'il voulait dire à son meilleur ami qui lui même ne désirait qu'à le revoir pour le même souci. Jack ne put se lever. Il attendit donc le matin.

La belle infirmière revint avec son chapeau blanc sur la tête. Elle lui sourit et constata qu'il avait bonne mine. Elle lui tendit donc ses cachets. Jack les prit et fit semblant de les avaler. Il les glissa rapidement dans le radiateur et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il joua même un peu le légume et ballotta sa tête. Mais son cerveau tournait comme jamais il n'avait tourné auparavant. Il regarda la jeune femme qui s'affairait à faire le lit. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part il aurait mis sa main au feu. S'il était proche de la vérité alors peut-être son intuition était-elle bonne.

\- Où est Harold ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Il est dans la chambre en face, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi je ne le vois jamais alors ?

\- Oh il n'a pas le même rythme que vous, on tourne sur deux rythmes pour éviter de trop mélanger les patients.

\- Et si je veux le voir ?

\- C'est impossible.

Elle fut directe et continua son travail. Jack la regarda en biais. Il fronça les sourcils. La jeunette se stoppa et le fixa. Elle n'aimait pas le regard du jeune pâlot à cet instant. Elle ne dit rien et l'amena pour manger. Il se fit plaisir pour une fois mais sans trop en faire pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Il remarquait déjà que l'infirmière avait changé sa façon de faire avec lui. Elle semblait anxieuse.

Jack ne dit rien. Il attendit treize heures. Le roulement allait avoir lieu. Il se planta alors une fourchette dans le bras en hurlant bien fort. La jeune femme accourut pour l'arrêter et le conduire à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de cas ce qui ne surprit personne. Mais Harold le vit passer et il comprit le plan. Jack était très doué pour se faire remarquer, gloussa-t-il en son for intérieur. Il en fit donc de même et se retrouva en salle de soins. L'infirmière tenta de demander à les séparer mais on l'envoya valser et elle grommela en sortant.

Ils se firent soigner et attacher à une chaise. Ils attendirent d'être seuls. Ce fut Jack qui parla le premier.

\- Cette infirmière. Elle est bizarre. Elle ne veut pas nous voir ensemble, déclara-t-il.

\- C'est ce que je constate aussi. J'ai l'impression de la connaitre, pas toi ?

\- Si justement. On est donc d'accord sur ce point.

Ils se sourirent et se regardèrent de haut en bas. Ils faisaient peine à voir. Complètement décharnés et maladifs.

\- Fais gaffe de ne pas prendre tes cachets, dit le pâlot. Ca change tout le monde en légume.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je l'avais compris.

A nouveau ils approuvèrent de la tête. Puis le brun s'étira et balança sa tête en arrière.

\- La ligne de temps a changé, déclara-t-il après un moment de silence. Normalement je ne devrais pas être en prison. Je devrais être dans un arbre dehors dans le froid.

\- Oui je l'ai remarqué aussi, dit Jack en fixant le ciel par la vitre. Et je pense que c'est parce qu'on a changé beaucoup d'événements. Ca a chamboulé toute la ligne à la racine. Et on a été accusés tous les deux parce que nous étions impliqués dans tous les kidnappings. Et que la majorité des adultes nous prenaient déjà pour des fous.

Harold approuva. Il regarda ses mains adultes.

\- Le tueur et ses complices nous ont tout mis sur le dos pour se venger. C'est leur façon de faire. Et comme personne ne pouvait nous disculper on nous a pris pour des fous. Ce ne sont que des proches à nous qui sont morts après tout. Et nous étions toujours avec eux au moment des faits. On a fugué plusieurs fois aussi. Personne ne pouvait plus nous croire.

\- Oui, répondit Jack tristement. Il n'allait pas nous laisser nous en sortir comme ça. C'est pour ça que ça fait plus de neuf ans dans ce nouveau futur qu'on est coincés dans un hôpital pour les fous et les criminels psychotiques.

\- Mais ça prouve que l'on peut vraiment faire changer les choses, Rétorqua fermement Harold en serrant le poings. Que le labyrinthe du temps n'est pas figé à jamais. Qu'avec de la volonté on peut le bouger de force sur une autre ligne de temps avec un avenir différent !

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Il acquiesça avec ferveur sur cette nouvelle vérité. Ils pouvaient le changer. Cet avenir cauchemardesque. Mais... Il était peut-être trop tard. Pourtant, ils avaient tellement d'informations sur le tueur. Ils étaient si proches de lui...

\- On doit comprendre notre pouvoir, dit Harold. Une fois fait, si on le peut, de toute notre force, on retournera dans le passé.

\- Il faut au moins essayer, approuva son ami aux cheveux d'argent. On n'a rien à perdre après tout, vu que tout le monde est mort même Astrid !

\- Oui, il l'avait surement tuée dans le futur numéro deux. Et il a recommencé ici pour les mêmes raisons. Elle enquêtait sur lui.

Harold avait le regard triste. Mais Jack lui prit la main. Ils se soutinrent.

\- Avant d'essayer, je voudrais découvrir ce que fait le tueur dans cette ligne de temps là. Plus je me rapprocherais de lui, plus je serais satisfait. Je te laisse donc le soin de réfléchir à notre pouvoir.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, Jack.

\- Oh je le sais.

A nouveau l'atmosphère devint électrique entre eux. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de détourner les yeux. Harold s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Et comment va-t-on communiquer ? Dit-il sur un ton gêné.

\- Par nos rêves ? Si on le peut... Sinon je ne sais pas mais on trouvera non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher. Des infirmiers leur firent une sorte de morale comme à des enfants puis on les souleva. Harold serra les poings et sauta sur Jack. Ils paniquèrent mais il ne fit que l'enlacer avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Bonne chance, dit-il un peu rougissant.

\- Merci, à toi aussi. Mon. Mon ami.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne soient reconduits en chambre. Jack vit la jeunette le regarder étrangement. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Il sourit et demanda à pouvoir être libre de mouvement dans sa chambre. On lui accorda en lui enlevant tout ce qui pouvait le blesser. Même ses draps. Jack s'en fichait. Il se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça. Il se mit alors à cogiter. Il comptait bien regarder du côté de cette infirmière. Il sentait que c'était le bon chemin.

Le jour suivant, Jack regarda la neige tomber en rafale. Il sentit son cœur se tordre. Il repensa à toutes les morts qu'il avait vu. Elena, Raiponce, Mérida, Jim, Melody, Camillia... et presque Mavis. Ils se souvint de tout et au lieu de le déprimer, cela le renforça dans son but. Du temps qu'il vivrait, il n'abandonnerait pas. Telle était sa promesse. Tel était le but de son combat. Même s'il avait tout perdu. Il lui restait encore quelque chose au fond de lui. Un puissant sentiment d'amour et d'amitié envers ses proches. Envers le Big Four qui était, toute sa vie.

Il inspira longuement pour se donner du courage. Il était toujours en enfer mais il n'était pas seul au moins. C'est sur ce sentiment qu'il se leva quand la jeune femme aux yeux cyan arriva. Elle ne lui mit pas les menottes, étonnamment. Elle avait confiance en lui ? C'est peut-être qu'elle le savait innocent. Il la regarda avec suspicion mais montra un visage calme et gentillet.

L'infirmière lui donna ses cachets. Elle le força à les avaler. Il grommela et dut les prendre. Il décida donc de se faire vomir en plein milieu du couloir devant la jeunette qui le regardait.

\- Je ne voulais pas de vos cachets, dit-il avec défi.

\- C'est pour ton bien Jack.

\- Ou pour mon mal ?

Elle ne répondit pas et dut nettoyer alors qu'on l'amena à la table pour manger. Il avait faim pour le coup et dévora son plateau bien qu'infect.

Il garda un œil sur l'infirmière qui se dépêcha de partir en salle de repos. Jack demanda à y aller, il exprima sa bonne foi et on l'autorisa à aller se promener. Les psychologues semblaient ravis de le voir revivre après neuf ans dans un état presque second. Il entra donc dans une pièce remplie de quelques patients devant la télévision ou des jeux non dangereux. Tout était sécurisé. Un suicidaire ne pourrait même pas tenter de se pendre avec un câble ou un lacet. Jack chercha la femme. Il repéra une salle plus loin. Il allait entrer dedans mais elle était fermée à clef. Il la longea. Elle était dedans il l'entendait parler.

Il décida donc de l'espionner en plantant son oreille contre la porte. Au début il n'entendit que des marmonnements inaudibles. Mais la femme se rapprocha de la porte. Elle marchait en parlant au téléphone.

\- Un sédatif ? Je ne peux pas en administrer sans permission tu le sais très bien.

Il y eut un silence puis elle reprit.

\- Je sais qu'ils reviennent à eux. Mais je ne peux rien faire à part les forcer à prendre les cachets. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas sortir d'ici et sont condamnés à vie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'inquiète autant Grand-frère.

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il sentait tout son être palpiter. Comme si son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Hein ? Les tuer et faire passer ça pour un suicide ? Ce serait un cas de force majeure alors. * _silence_ * Mais oui je sais que tu as peur d'eux. Mais justement c'est une punition de les avoir amenés là. Ils ne peuvent plus rien contre nous. Et je te l'ai dit je te protègerais toujours. Je t'aime beaucoup trop.

Jack se cramponna à la porte comme si c'était l'essentiel de toute sa vie. Elle commençait à s'éloigner, il força comme jamais sur son ouïe.

\- Oui. Oui. Je rentre assez tard, tu pourras coucher la petite. Si elle tente de s'enfuir c'est que ce n'est pas une bonne enfant, assura-t-elle. Moi je veux un enfant sage. Sinon il faudra la tuer et en prendre une autre.

Son ton fut presque dément. Jack haleta, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Les morceaux du puzzle s'emboitaient. Il n'entendit pas la suite mais resta collé à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier lui demande de s'asseoir plus loin. Jack s'exécuta. Il fixa la porte avec envie.

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que la jeune femme sortit en soupirant. Elle balança ses cheveux blond platine sous la forme d'une natte en arrière et se coiffa de son chapeau de soignante. Mais elle sentit le regard du Jack sur elle. La jeune femme déglutit et le regarda longuement. Puis il se leva et s'avança.

\- Elsa... Elsa d'Arendelle ?!

L'infirmière se bloqua sur place. Paniquée. Elle n'osa dire mot. Jack s'avança encore un peu plus.

\- Alors c'est toi ! C'est toi la complice du tueur ?! Comment peux-tu faire ça ? C'est... Non ! Impensable ! C'est toi qui a poursuivi Astrid et a aidé l'homme à nous avoir !? Mais tu étais une enfant !

Elsa déglutit et respira par à-coups. Jack Frost était vraiment revenu à lui. Elle devrait donc le tuer... Il en savait trop. Elle ferma les yeux avec douleur avant de les rouvrir sur un regard fort intense.

\- Jack Frost. Arrête de mettre ton nez partout, ça ne t'a jamais rendu service.

\- Alors tu avoues ! Tu avoues tout !

\- Je l'aide parce que je l'aime, dit-elle avec ferveur. C'est mon grand-frère adoré. Lors de la mort de mes parents j'étais toute seule. Anéantie. Ma sœur a été confiée à de la famille et moi à une maison d'accueil. Je n'avais plus rien. Et il est venu me chercher ! En pleine nuit ! Un jour, lors du début du printemps.

Elle souriait presque en pleurant.

\- Il m'a dit que je serais sa petite sœur et qu'il serait ma famille. J'étais si heureuse. Je l'ai suivi sans discuter. On est restés longtemps ensemble tous les deux dans une autre ville. Puis on a parcouru le monde ensemble. Il m'a sauvé. Alors je vais le protéger de vous.

Jack semblait abasourdi.

\- Attends ! Tu sais qu'il a tué toutes ces filles quand même ?

\- C'est parce qu'elles le rejetaient, assura Elsa. Elles auraient dû le remercier d'avoir été sauvée. Raiponce était battue et elle ne lui a jamais dit merci ! Mavis était rejetée de son père, Melody était rejetée de ses tantes et sur le point de se faire tuer. Jasmine n'avait le droit de rien et ne supportait plus son père. Mulan ne voulait plus vivre chez ses parents qui ne la comprenaient pas... Ce sont des ingrates. Moi dès qu'il m'a amené je l'ai respecté et aimé !

\- Tu n'avais pas peur de lui ? Beugla Jack hors de lui.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon sauveur !

Le pâlot recula de quelques pas. Elsa... Elle avait été choisie et était tombée sous sa coupe après ce qu'il avait vécu. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été retrouvée, vivante ou morte. Parce qu'elle vivait toujours avec lui et le protégeait ! Parce qu'elle était devenue sa chose et qu'elle ne le voyait même pas. La perte de ses parents, la séparation avec Anna, tout ça l'avait détruite. L'homme était donc venu sur son cheval blanc comme Elsa se l'imaginait. Elle n'avait jamais compris qu'elle avait été enlevée ni plus ni moins par un psychopathe. Et pire encore... Elle avait les mêmes symptômes que lui désormais.

\- Quand il a recommencé à enlever des enfants. Neuf ans après... C'était... C'était pour toi ?

Elsa sourit. Un sourire presque fanatique.

\- Oui ! N'est-il pas si bon pour moi ? Je voulais un enfant mais je n'ai pas de mari et je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai besoin que de mon frère mais on n'allait pas faire un inceste ! Alors il a dit qu'il irait m'en chercher un parmi ceux qu'il peut sauver. J'ai déjà eu un enfant mais il n'était pas sage alors j'en ai demandé un autre. J'espère qu'il sera plus gentil.

Elle perdit son regard vers un point incertain. Jack se recula et tomba dans un fauteuil. Ces révélations faisaient mal. Lorsqu'il avait vu le kidnapping avec Elena dans le futur originel au supermarché , le tueur était là pour Elsa. Pour lui trouver un enfant. Lui cherchait une petite sœur et elle maintenant un enfant à avoir. L'homme l'avait détruite et engrainée jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il savait qu'Elsa n'y était pour rien mais il lui en voulait sur le moment car elle lui avait compliqué la vie dans le futur. C'était elle après tout qui avait fait un faux témoignage l'inculpant. Qui avait tué Astrid. Qui avait déposé de fausses photos et de fausses preuves aux policiers.

Le pâlot en tomba des nues. Il retourna dans sa chambre en glissant un mot sous la porte de son ami qui le lut aussitôt. Harold, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elsa Arendelle. La petite et adorable Elsa, si responsable et si mature. Elle avait fini en pantin articulé...

\- Merde, c'est encore pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Et Anna qui l'a toujours recherchée...

Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. De son côté il avait lui bien plancher sur la question du pouvoir et tendait vers une conclusion. Maintenant qu'Elsa était démasquée, il fallait revenir en arrière. Au final cela ne leur apporta rien de plus sur le passé. Car Elsa était encore normale à l'époque. Mais cela les motiva un peu plus sur leur lancée. Il fallait tout faire pour retourner dans le passé. Et ce avant qu'Elsa ne vienne les tuer...

Par chance, l'institution était bien gardée. Elsa ne pouvait pas agir comme bon lui semblait. Jack en profitait pour communiquer avec Harold par des lettres sous la porte après le repas. D'autres infirmières s'occupèrent d'eux car Elsa semblait faire beaucoup de bêtises dans son travail. Travail qu'elle avait obtenu avec acharnement pour pouvoir surveiller les ennemis de son tendre _grand-frère_.

Le tueur commença à perdre de nouveau son assurance. Neuf ans après ils étaient encore en état de jouer ? Impossible ! Il décida de passer à l'action lui même. Avec l'aide d'Elsa il mit en place un stratagème pour venir les étrangler dans leur sommeil. Ainsi il réglerait la question une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils avaient assez souffert et payé pour leur arrogance passée. Maintenant il était l'heure pour eux de mourir. C'est ce que le tueur déclara lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa maison.

\- A nous deux Jack. Harold. On a une vieille histoire à terminer.


	24. Chp 24 : Les règles et la contre-attaque

**Et on enchaîne avec le futur!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Les règles et la contre-attaque

Le soir du quatre janvier, dans le futur numéro trois, Jack et Harold réussirent enfin à se poser ensemble à la salle de repos dans leur hôpital psychiatrique. Ils profitèrent de l'absence d'Elsa Arendelle pour se baser sur un même rythme. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, à côté d'un poste de télévision vitré et cadenassé. A côté d'eux passa un homme qui balbutiait et se touchait le sexe de manière désinvolte. Ils attendirent qu'il s'éloigne.

Une fois tranquilles, Harold regarda son ami avec gravité.

\- Ton mot sur Elsa m'a fait froid dans le dos, répliqua-t-il d'un frisson. Elle aurait mieux fait d'y passer aussi plutôt que de finir par devenir comme lui en vivant de cette manière. Je l'imagine courir après Astrid. Ca explique pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenu la distance cela dit.

Il eut un rictus. Jack acquiesça en ce massant le menton.

\- Dans l'ancien futur personne ne portait les crimes. Dans celui-ci c'est nous, déclara-t-il en notant les différences. Mais dans tous les cas le tueur est libre et je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient. Ca me hante beaucoup.

\- Je me demande s'il travaille toujours dans l'école ou s'il a trouvé un autre travail, commenta Harold en hochant la tête.

\- Il a forcément un autre travail, souviens-toi que l'école ferme après les meurtres.

\- Dans cette temporalité aussi ? Demanda Harold perplexe.

\- Oui, j'ai posé des questions au personnel soignant. Ils ont reconstruit la primaire dans la ville adjacente. Puis seulement après est venu le collège, le lycée et la fac. Cela dit il est peut-être retourné dans une de ces trois écoles.

Le brun cogita. Puis il secoua la tête. Ca n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Il regarda Jack droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai bien cogité sur le _don de l'âme_ Jack. J'en suis venu à quelques conclusions.

\- Lesquelles ? Demanda-t-il avide de réponse.

\- Voilà, il y a diverses circonstances qui provoquent le passage dans la temporalité éloignée. Premièrement, il faut que l'on soit inconscient. A chaque fois que l'on a eu un changement de ligne c'était le cas. Souviens-toi.

\- Ah oui... Lors des sédatifs pour ma première fois, puis frappé par une voiture au retour. Ensuite endormi dans le froid derrière la fac et puis tombant devant la cabane du chasseur... Très juste.

\- Exact. Je pense qu'à ce moment là, notre âme et notre subconscient fonctionnent de pair. Ils sont plus facilement malléables. Notre don doit se cacher dans un coin reculé de notre cerveau. Mais ce n'est pas tout, enchaina-t-il vivement. Le deuxième point c'est la motivation et les regrets. Plus ils sont forts, plus ils nous touchent jusqu'au plus profond de notre âme, plus la chance que le pouvoir se déclenche sera fort. Encore une fois, à chaque fois que l'on a changé de ligne, c'était parce qu'on était complètement désespéré, brisé, anéanti mais motivé à continuer.

Jack approuva avec ferveur, il voyait les choses tellement claires à présent. Il se souvint de sa première fois où la mort d'Elena l'avait rendu fou et qu'il voulait tellement recommencer. C'était là, lorsqu'on l'avait endormi, qu'il avait réussi à forcer son don à retourner loin dans le passé. Puis la seconde fois lorsque Raiponce était partie à nouveau il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait hurlé et crié en plein dans la rue avant de se faire renverser en plein sur la route... Puis à nouveau lorsque le tueur l'avait poussé à bout lors du second futur. Il l'avait planté, il était paniqué mais voulait de tout son cœur recommencer. Et il était parti. Et enfin... A la mort de ses quatre amis, après tant d'acharnement... Il était clair que cela avait conduit son cerveau et son don à agir. De cette force qu'ils puisaient chez Raiponce et Mérida de la ligne originelle.

\- C'est fantastique, tu as vraiment bien compris son fonctionnement, commenta le pâlot d'un sourire.

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je pense que la dernière règle, et non des moindres, est celle qui touche le don en lui-même. Il ne marche que si le Big Four est définitivement séparé. Je pense notamment à notre récente ligne dans le passé. Raiponce et Mérida étaient vivantes quand on était avec le tueur et qu'il allait nous poignarder. Ce pourquoi même en priant, le don ne voulait pas se mettre en marche.

\- Bien pensé oui. Après dans cette ligne du futur ce n'est pas un souci... Nous sommes seuls.

\- C'est vrai, mais même nous deux nous devons être séparés. Nous n'étions pas ensemble lors de ton premier voyage et à ton retour tu me fuyais. Dans le second tu étais parti de ton côté et moi aussi puis au retour... Je me souviens que nous avons été séparés lorsque le chasseur nous a amenés à l'hôpital. J'avais les yeux mi-clos mais j'entendais les sons et je savais qu'on m'avait mis à part. Tu comprends ? On doit... à nouveau se séparer pour se retrouver.

Jack pâlit à ses mots. Mais il approuva gravement.

\- Je vois. Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à créer les conditions, autant de fois que nécessaire. Respecter les trois grandes règles pour essayer de retourner dans le passé. C'est notre seule et unique chance. Etre inconscient. Etre motivé au plus haut point quitte à en faire une obsession. Et être séparé l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est peut-être impossible de retourner dans le passé vu l'état de l'âme de nos amies mais... J'essayerai encore et encore. Nous devons d'ailleurs le faire ensemble. Le don ne marchera que si nous voulons la même chose en même temps. Tous les quatre. Comme lors des précédents voyages.

Il y eut un long silence lorsqu'Harold termina son explication. Jack et lui cogitèrent un instant puis le blanc eut un maigre sourire.

\- J'ai une idée, dit-il de but en blanc. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher.

Harold se leva d'un bond, ne pouvant se retenir.

\- Qu'elle est-elle ? Comment faire ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer, c'est assez simple au final et de surcroit c'est _Lui_ , qui va nous aider.

Harold ouvrit grand ses oreilles et écouta avec attention. Il eut tout d'abord un temps d'assimilation puis un large sourire.

\- Tu le connais vraiment bien maintenant, commenta Harold.

\- Oui... Même si je préférerais ne pas le connaître.

Le brun sourit. Puis il se leva et s'étira longuement. Jack en fit de même.

\- C'est l'heure de la contre-attaque ? Déclara le pâlot.

\- Plus que ça, c'est l'heure de la vengeance. Et même si on doit tout recommencer depuis le début, on recommencera.

\- Oui, on sauvera Mavis, Raiponce, Frédérick, Mérida, Melody, Elena, Astrid, Jasmine, Mulan et Elsa de cet enfer.

Ils se sourirent puis se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux pour s'insuffler du courage. Et enfin ils se séparèrent. Sans un mot de plus. Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre et s'assirent sur leur lit. Le regard fixé vers leur objectif.

Il ne se passa rien pendant les deux jours suivants. Jack et Harold restaient enfermés dans leur chambre et ne se voyaient plus. Ils passaient leur journée à prier de tous leurs cœurs pour revenir en arrière. Ils ne dormaient presque plus et restaient hagards. Elsa pour sa part travaillait dans un autre étage et tout semblait bien calme. Mais le duo attendait quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne devrait plus tarder. Ce fut le soir du sept janvier que leur événement tant attendu arriva.

C'était le silence complet dans l'hôpital. Quelques cris résonnaient par endroit où l'on voyait des infirmières accourir là-bas pour s'occuper des patients à problème. Jack de son côté, continuait d'imaginer la mort de Raiponce, Frédérick et Mavis dans cette ligne du temps. Il avait cru comprendre qu'ils avaient subi un violent empoissonnement dans leur perfusion. Ca avait dû les faire tellement souffrir. Il se focalisa sur sa haine et entendit, à l'étage du dessus, des patients se battre et hurler comme des fous à s'en taper contre les murs. Il se passait quelque chose de plus bruyant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Aussitôt Jack, et Harold de l'autre côté, se focalisèrent sur la douleur de chacune des temporalités. Le pâlot revit en boucle le visage livide et baveux de sa mère pendue. Raiponce qu'il tenait dans ses bras par deux fois. Elena qui se faisait poignarder de différente manière et Melody égorgée. Harold se concentra beaucoup sur Mérida et son visage mourant rempli de liquide. Il imagina Astrid se débattre et mourir à son tour dans d'atroces souffrances. Sans parler des supplications affreuses de Mavis et de son empoisonnement. Une sorte de boule se formait dans leur estomac qui serra leur cœur et tous le corps. Ils en étaient presque à pleurer et à hurler à force de ruminer leurs pensées.

C'est alors que les portes de chambres du duo s'ouvrirent d'un même ensemble. Jack savait qui était à la sienne. Finalement il était si prévisible que ça en était risible pour lui. Le pâlot fit mine de hurler et de prendre peur mais l'homme, le tueur en personne, lui sauta dessus et le plaqua contre le lit. Il posa ses deux grosses mains sur sa gorge en souriant. Il avait toujours son éternel masque noir qu'il aimait tant. Comme si cela le cachait derrière ses meurtres et sa conscience. Il avait également un costume que Jack reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'uniforme des doyens de sa faculté. Il savait donc désormais ce que faisait le tueur dans le futur. Il était un des dirigeants de la fac. Ce qui rendit Jack d'autant plus en colère de la savoir bien dans sa vie. Et de savoir qu'il était si proche de lui dans l'ancien futur...

\- Finissons ce que nous avons commencé il y a des années Jack, susurra le tueur en appuyant sur son larynx. Je te libère de la souffrance.

L'homme en noir sembla fou de bonheur de voir Jack se convulser de rage mais son visage s'affaissa lorsque le jeune adulte sourit de défi.

\- Je... t'aurais... Je te ferais...la peau... Je te... hais... Et je... découv... rirais... ton visage !

Jack le regarda avec ferveur il avait lui aussi un regard fou et pleurait de rage. L'homme se referma de colère et appuya plus fort sur son cou, l'empêchant de parler.

\- Misérables marmots.

Il marmonna plus qu'il ne parla en raffermissant sa prise. Jack eut les yeux qui se révulsaient et la bave qui coulait sur son menton. Puis son cerveau, manquant d'air, se mit à le plonger dans l'inconscience. Pendant une fraction de seconde entre la vie et la mort, la où il était le plus proche de son don et des lignes. Il pria de tout son âme pour essayer une dernière fois... Pour que son âme aille rejoindre son corps d'enfant.

Harold était aux prises avec Elsa au même instant. Elle l'avait attaché aux barreaux du lit et serrait une corde autour de son cou.

\- Je te promets... qu'on... te ...sauvera, si on...le peut..., dit-il avant que sa trachée ne devienne trop serrée.

Elsa se stoppa un moment. Puis elle entendit son cher grand-frère continuer de tuer Jack. Elle devait le faire... Pour lui. Elle eut les larmes qui coulèrent à flots en serrant la gorge d'Harold le plus fort possible. Il ne se débattait même pas. Il priait à son tour, dans la ligne des deux mondes.

Etaient-ils morts ? Etaient-ils vivants ? C'était la question qu'ils se posèrent lorsque leurs consciences revinrent à eux. Etaient-ils des âmes qui avaient échouées et s'en retournaient dans une nouvelle vie ? Ils ne savaient pas trop le dire.

Jack n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait le cœur qui palpitait.

\- BONNE ANNEE !

Entendre la voix d'Elena le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit grand ses pupilles et remarqua qu'il était dans la pénombre du couloir de l'hôpital. Il regarda alors rapidement sa main gauche qui était... petite. Il en pleura.

\- Jack ? Ca ne va pas ?! Grand-frère !

Le pâlot réagit à ce terme. Il essuya ses yeux et remarqua seulement qu'il avait dans la main droite un téléphone portable.

\- Elena... Tu es vivante...

\- ... Euh. Ben. Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- ... Non rien oublie. Est-ce que... tu es chez Melody ?

\- Ben oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ca fait un moment que j'y suis.

\- Je vois. Et là, on fête deux mille deux donc.

Elena approuva bien que perplexe.

Jack prit un petit moment pour lui et se ressaisit. Il se releva.

\- Je suis content que tu t'amuses chez les Benson ma puce. Et je te souhaite à toi et à Melody, une très bonne année. Une année pleine de joie et une bonne santé.

Il serra son t-shirt sur sa poitrine. Elena sautilla.

\- Ouiiiii, merci ! On va faire la fête toute la nuit !

\- Nous aussi. Profitez bien alors. On se revoit bientôt.

\- J'ai hâte, sourit Elena. Ah, Melody, ne fais pas la tête...

\- Dis-lui que je la reverrais aussi bientôt et que j'ai hâte.

A l'autre bout du fil la jeunette sourit en rougissant. Elena gloussa.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Jack. Harold, en sueur, sortit de la pièce avec une Mérida endormie sur ses talons. Le pâlot sourit et cela apaisa le brun.

\- Elena, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

\- Oui ?

\- Passe-moi le père de Melody.

\- ... Euh... ok, si tu veux.

Il y eut un silence. Harold montra le pouce.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je croyais que l'on pouvait enfin se reposer, commenta Mérida en baillant.

\- On te racontera tout, répliqua Harold. Mais sache que le tueur continue son petit bonhomme de chemin. On aura aucun repos avant sa fin. Et... Merci pour tout.

\- ... Hein ?

\- Sans toi, on ne serait pas là. Je te promets de t'assurer un futur. Où ton âme existerait toujours.

La rouquine ne comprit pas tout mais elle apprécia le compliment et la promesse. Harold la prit contre lui et pour la première fois Mérida se sentit rougir. Elle sourit et resta dans ses bras.

\- Allô ? Jack Frost c'est ça ? Tu voulais me parler ? Répliqua Triton.

Le jeune blanc venait de penser à chaque mot qu'il allait dire pour être crédible. Il respira un petit moment puis il déclara.

\- Monsieur Benson. J'aimerais vous informer de quelque chose que j'ai entendu auprès de notre kidnappeur et des tantes de vos filles.

Triton fronça les sourcils avec sérieux. Sébastien écoutant avec lui.

\- Ca vient de me revenir avec Harold. On a entendu le tueur dire que Melody et Elena seraient sur sa liste après Raiponce Corona. Et que ce serait vos sœurs qui lui offriraient quand elles viendraient chez vous. En pleine nuit la veille de rentrée. Mais peut-être qu'ils agiront un autre jour je ne sais pas.

Triton resta silencieux. Puis il tapa du doigt sur la table.

\- Etes-vous sûr de vos propos ? Avez-vous parlé à la police ?

\- Certain. Et non pas encore, je voulais vous prévenir en premier. Pitié, prenez toutes les dispositions possibles pour garder les filles en sécurité. Notamment les fenêtres. Je ne veux pas que le tueur prenne ma Elena adorée.

Il eut une voix qui se brisa et Triton sembla convaincu. Sébastien lui répliqua qu'avec Ursula et Morgana ça ne le choquait même pas. Le père de famille approuva de la tête. Ses sœurs étaient prêtes à tout pour prendre la tête de son entreprise et surtout celle de leur ville. Il était certain que si Melody disparaissait, dans le futur, ce serait elles qui en hériteraient. Tout se tenait.

\- Je vais tout faire pour les protéger, assura le père de famille avec chaleur. Elles vont dormir dans ma chambre et je vais demander une garde rapprochée. Je vais aussi confier à Sébastien la tâche de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit. N'ayez crainte. Je serais là pour elles.

\- Merci, merci infiniment, dirent les garçons en cœur.

L'homme sourit.

\- Vous êtes de braves petits. J'espère que ce fou se fera bientôt arrêter... Cela commence à peser sur toute la ville.

Jack approuva. Puis il remercia encore le père de famille avant de raccrocher.

Harold relâcha Mérida et prit Jack contre lui qui ne tenait pas debout. Les émotions étaient fortes.

\- On est de retour, sanglota Jack. On a réussi.

\- Ton plan a marché, sourit le brun.

\- Et tes règles étaient justes, enchaina le blanc.

\- Et les filles... Les filles nous ont encore aidé.

La rouquine les regarda longuement avant de sourire. Jack décida alors d'aller voir Raiponce et Harold put expliquer le tout à Mérida qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Non ! Vous êtes retournés dans le futur et encore revenus dans le passé ? C'est dingue !

\- Ah qui le dis-tu... Commenta le brun. Mais le pire c'est toutes les morts qu'on a pu voir et la peur qu'on a eu de ne plus pouvoir revenir dans le passé.

\- Et c'est votre dernière chance alors ? Demanda la rousse perplexe. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, s'exprima Jack qui s'assit et prit la main de Raiponce avec délice. Mais, notre don est parti maintenant. On ne pourra plus faire demi-tour.

\- Oh, j'espère qu'on va y arriver alors, dit-elle. Surtout que vous êtes revenus plus loin que d'habitude non ?

Harold approuva.

\- Je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas revenir plus en arrière. On avait établi et posé les bases de la nouvelle ligne de temps par nos actions. Voilà pourquoi on revient là. Pour continuer à protéger les filles qui sont sur sa liste.

Le pâlot sembla en accord avec ça et le trio se tut. Ils fixèrent la brunette dormir. Jack ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les joues et de poser sa tête contre elle. Harold le fixa longuement avec un étrange regard. Quand Jack le vit, Harold tourna les yeux. Il n'en redit rien. Puis ils se mirent à parler du tueur à nouveau. Et conclurent leur conversation par le fait qu'il faillait continuer de protéger leurs proches mais surtout attaquer le tueur. Il fallait le démasquer et le pousser à bout pour en finir. C'était entre eux et lui maintenant. Et ils iraient droit dans leur toile pour les débusquer et leur faire cracher la vérité. Ils seraient sans pitié.

\- Et vous comptez... Le tuer ? Demanda Mérida inquiète alors que l'aube se levait. Faire un meurtre ?

Jack et Harold se regardèrent.

\- Je pense que la mort est trop douce pour lui, marmonna Harold.

\- Alors vous allez juste l'arrêter ? Soupira Mérida de soulagement.

\- Non. Je lui réserve un sort pire que la mort, déclara Jack avec un regard noir et profond.

Cela fit frémir la rouquine mais le brun sourit.

\- Je te laisserais le choix de sa sentence.

\- T'inquiète pas, tu m'aideras aussi.

Ils se sourirent. Mérida déglutit mais ne redit rien, être morte et violée deux fois lui suffisait à reconsidérer la question du châtiment que le tueur aurait. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir la douleur qu'elle avait vécu, à travers des flashs et des rêves...

\- Bon, allons nous coucher, ça ne sert à rien de cogiter pour le moment, commenta Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera contre le tueur ? Insista Mérida. Comment va-t-on le trouver ?

\- On a déjà tout en tête, Dit Jack en se levant. On le trouvera dans l'école. On doit percer le secret qui se cache derrière celle-ci. Nous sommes proches de la vérité.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire que tu en es proche ?

\- C'est toi qui nous l'as dit, sourit Harold dans un gloussement dont Jack le suivit.

La rouquine bougonna, elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Puis elle les suivit et tous trois dormirent calmement dans leur chambre. Rêvant de leur contre attaque prochaine.

Le lendemain, premier janvier, Harold se leva à l'aube. Jack dormit un peu plus longtemps et le brun resta à veiller sur lui. Quand le pâlot se réveilla il sentit que son ami lui caressait les cheveux. Il sourit et se releva. Harold se stoppa, un peu gêné mais lui sourit à son tour.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Impeccable. Plus que ces derniers jours dans le futur et le passé. Comme quoi on aura enfin un nouvel an potable.

\- Ouais, c'est vite dit on a encore du boulot. Si on se relâche maintenant on est foutus. On ne pourra plus...

\- Oui je sais Harold, je sais. Mais je profite du peu de temps que j'ai à moi pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. J'ai peur. Tout le temps... Depuis le début.

\- Moi aussi.

Harold lui tapota l'épaule puis se leva et s'étira de tout son long.

\- Tu vas voir Raiponce ? Dit-il d'un ton étrangement sombre.

\- Oui, commenta Jack. Et Mavis aussi. J'ai besoin de m'assurer de leur état.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Je sais pas... Je vais aller voir Mérida je pense.

\- Je suis déjà là, dit la rouquine depuis la salle d'eau.

Les deux garçons en rirent sincèrement. Quand elle sortit elle venait de ses sécher les cheveux qui gonflaient encore plus que d'ordinaire. Le duo s'en amusa et elle les taquina violemment. Puis ils partirent rendre visite à la brunette qui n'avait pas changé et à Mavis.

Celle-ci avait le visage crispé et semblait souffrir le martyr.

\- J'espère qu'un donneur apparaitra un jour, dit la rouquine tristement.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un était compatible, dit Jack. On l'avait appris le jour de notre départ de l'hôpital. Mais on n'en sait pas plus.

\- Restons positifs, dit le brun qui touchait la vitre.

\- Ah et Frédérick Corona, le père de Raiponce est encore en vie aussi, enchaina Jack à l'attention de Mérida. Il rechutait mais il tenait bon et le lavage d'estomac avait été un succès.

\- Oh c'est déjà ça alors ! Si Raiponce revoit son papa je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra parmi nous.

La rouquine sautilla de joie et les garçons approuvèrent.

Plus tard, Elinor passa récupérer sa fille dans l'après-midi pour lui faire voir un peu de famille qui venait en visite. Les garçons se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur chambre.

\- L'école c'est encore loin, commenta Jack. Mais on ne peut pas s'enfuir de l'hôpital. Rah... Je ne tiens plus en place. On doit agir !

\- Je comprends. J'espère que Triton fera son travail. Mais normalement il ne se passe rien pendant notre séjour ici. Le tueur doit attendre que l'affaire se tasse un peu avant de chercher Melody et Elena.

\- Espérons. Je continue de cogiter sur son identité.

\- Moi aussi, je suis sûr qu'on est proches du but.

\- On verra ça le dix janvier. Crois-moi, ça va chier.

Harold approuva avant de se poser sur le lit de Jack et se s'endormir avec lui. Il y avait tellement de peur en eux. La peur d'échouer et de ne plus pouvoir recommencer...

La semaine dans leur cage dorée fut longue. Mais ils purent au moins cogiter en paix et appeler chez les Benson trois fois par jour d'où Triton et Sébastien les rassuraient à chaque fois. Non sans commencer à en être blasés. Mais c'était une bonne chose de les savoir encore en sécurité. Jack pouvait respirer à chaque fois qu'il raccrochait. Il en profita pour aller voir le père de Mavis et lui demander de prendre soin de Raiponce et de son père également car ils pensaient que le tueur viendrait sûrement à nouveau tenter de les empoissonner. Dracula les rassura que plus rien ne passerait devant lui et les policiers qui rôdaient toujours. Les enfants en furent contents.

Ils partirent donc l'esprit un peu plus calme du centre de soins. Ils décidèrent de garder la même ligne que la précédente temporalité. Mérida et Harold dormiraient chez les Frost une semaine. Jeremy semblait en être ravi. Il les ramena rapidement à la maison.

\- L'école reprendra la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ça ira pour vous ? Demanda Jeremy sur le pas de la porte. Sinon je peux demander à vous faire une absence. Vous avez beaucoup subi...

\- Non au contraire ça nous fera du bien, répliqua Jack qui en son fort intérieur riait de devoir répliquer la même chose deux fois.

Harold ne redit pas la sienne mais en rit.

\- ... Moi si je pouvais m'en passer. Mais bon, dit Mérida sur le fou rire des garçons.

Une fois entrés dans la demeure, à nouveau, la mère de Jack fondit en larmes sur son fils. Celui-ci ne put retenir les larmes à son tour. Il la prit dans ses bras de même qu'elle le fit elle aussi.

\- MAMAN ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis si content de te voir !

Il se lâcha devant un Jeremy surpris. Harold décida de conduire Mérida dans la chambre d'Elena pour laisser Jack avec sa mère. Il se retenait de pleurer. C'était si beau à voir. De voir Camillia en vie ! Jack ne cessait de regarder son visage.

\- Maman, je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir fugué ! J'étais stupide mais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais protéger mes amies du kidnappeur. Je promets que je ne recommencerais plus alors, s'il te plait, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré ! Pitié !

Camillia l'embrassa sur tout le visage humide de larmes.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, fit-elle dans un sanglot. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois. Je t'aime tellement mon fils ! Tu m'as aussi manqué ! Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Oh si je le peux. J'ai tellement souffert d'être loin de toi. Je t'aime maman !

La mère de famille en pleura de plus belle en le serrant contre son cœur.

\- Moi aussi Jack, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es mon petit bébé à moi.

Elle sourit dans ses larmes. Il lui sourit à son tour.

\- Alors, si tu m'aimes maman, ne te suicide pas.

Il l'avait dit en s'étranglant à moitié. Camillia fut surprise mais lui essuya les yeux qui coulaient toujours.

\- Jamais mon fils. Jamais.

Jack s'agrippa à la femme la plus importante de sa vie et elle en fit de même. Jeremy les rejoignit et partagea cet instant de bonheur. Savourant leur réunion le cœur léger.

Une fois calmé, Jack retourna dans sa chambre d'enfant. Harold et Mérida étaient là. Ils restèrent un moment entre eux pour parler de la rentrée mais aussi évoquer des souvenirs du passé. Notamment comment le Big Four s'était créé. Comment ils avaient su combiner leur caractère et jouer des tours à leurs autres amis. Comment ils avaient profité de chaque week-end et de chaque voyage tous ensembles.

\- Pour rien au monde je n'échangerais une telle amitié, dit Jack le soir venu.

Le duo approuva.

\- Il ne manque plus que le retour de Raiponce pour reformer les rangs, dit la rouquine un peu triste.

\- Elle reviendra. Elle en a la force, je le sais, dit Jack confiant.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr que les deux filles de notre groupe sont loin d'être des petites joueuses, dit le brun.

Le trio se sourit et enchaina les anecdotes avant d'aller manger et de se coucher. Epuisés. Camillia veilla sur eux comme jamais et sembla retrouver un maigre semblant de vie dans son état dépressif.

Le temps fila rapidement. Jack, Harold et Mérida passaient leur journée avec Camillia pour l'aider à aller mieux. Mérida avait appris pour le suicide et faisait tout son possible pour paraitre extrêmement gentille et attentionnée. Jack et Harold trouvèrent ça adorable.

\- Et il faudra refaire une fête d'anniversaire pour toi mon chéri, commenta Camillia d'un air rêveur. Vu qu'on l'a raté...

\- J'y compte bien mais pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça, dit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Oui tu as raison... Déjà... J'ai hâte de revoir ma princesse.

Jack sourit à l'évocation d'Elena.

Puis il alla téléphoner chez les Benson sur un coup de tête. Il voulait être sûr. Triton lui répliqua pour la centième fois que tout allait bien. Jack insista sur le fait que c'était normalement ce soir que l'enlèvement était prévu. Du moins c'était le cas dans la temporalité du passé numéro deux. Sébastien le rassura mais Jack se sentit nerveux toute la nuit. C'était déjà la veille de la rentrée. Ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer la tueur en sachant que ceux de derrière, Melody et Elena, risquaient toujours quelque chose. Avec le tueur il fallait tout prévoir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller à l'école demain mon chéri ?

Camillia arriva lorsqu'il raccrocha. Elle se tortillait les mains nerveusement. Jack les lui prit et lui sourit.

\- Oui, tout va bien maintenant. Je serais en sécurité là-bas.

Il eut du mal à prononcer les mots tant cela sonnait faux pour lui. Sa mère le prit contre elle.

\- Tu resteras avec les professeurs, hein. Et papa viendra te chercher le soir. D'accord ?

\- Oui promis, et je resterais avec mes amis.

Elle lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

Jack soupira une fois dans sa chambre et prépara son sac avec Harold. C'était l'heure. Mais pourtant ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit. Impossible. Ils étaient focalisés sur Melody et Elena qui devaient se faire enlever...

Si bien que le matin ils eurent une tête de déterré. C'était enfin le dix Janvier. La mère de Jack s'inquiéta un peu mais leur prépara un petit déjeuner fort copieux. Jack l'en remercia. Il écouta son père se plaindre du boulot.

\- Papa. Tu devrais rester à la maison avec maman. Elle ne va pas bien, il ne faut pas la laisser seule.

Jeremy le regarda toujours aussi surpris de le voir aussi... aussi mature. Il lui caressa alors la tête.

\- Je vais juste faire un saut au travail et je reviendrais ce soir.

\- Mais tu vas la laisser toute seule. Ils peuvent bien se passer de toi dans cette situation ! Papa... s'il te plait.

Harold et Mérida approuvèrent au passage puis Jeremy sembla abdiquer. Si même des enfants devaient le lui dire c'est que c'était important. Il décida donc de les rappeler pour annuler son passage. Bien qu'il se prit une sacrée soufflante il n'en démordit pas.

Lors du départ, Jack embrassa sa mère et elle en fit de même avec les trois.

\- Faites attention à vous, dit-elle simplement. Je vous ferais une surprise en rentrant.

Elle sourit et Jack déglutit. Il espérait que la surprise serait un bon quatre heures avec des cookies et du chocolat chaud comme elle le lui avait dit la fois d'avant. Parce qu'il en avait assez des surprises macabres.

Harold le prit par les épaules et l'encouragea à la quitter.

\- Elle est avec ton père. Tout ira bien.

\- Oui, tout est en place maintenant. Allons-y.

Mérida approuva en les suivant. Ils avaient pris pleins d'armes dans leur sac à dos. Couteaux, cutters, ciseaux, piques en tout genre et une fine hache du garage. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et regardèrent le paysage défiler rapidement.

Une fois arrivés, Jeremy les accompagna à la grille. Hans leur sourit et les prit sous son aile. Puis le trio fila dans la cour avec empressement. Tout le monde était là ou presque. Il manquait quelques enfants mais tout le corps professoral et les autres employés étaient dans la cour à parler vivement ensemble. Harold fixa Frollo avec haine. Jack dut presque le retenir pour ne pas qu'il fasse une bêtise devant tout le monde. Mérida déglutit de son côté. Elle revoyait des flashs de lui dans son esprit. Elle se sentait mal et s'éloigna avec eux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? Commenta Mérida pour se changer les idées. Melody, Elena et les autres Benson ?

\- J'espère qu'ils sont...

Jack s'étrangla. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer et à parler. Il avait trop peur. Peur de découvrir qu'à nouveau Melody et Elena avaient été enlevées. Peur d'apprendre qu'elles allaient mourir à nouveau et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il faisait tourner ses pouces avec violence et ne put s'empêcher de marcher en rond. Mérida en avait le tournis.

Harold continua de fixer la grille comme si c'était la porte du paradis. Il se rongeait les ongles. Mais il fut bientôt temps d'aller en classe. Les maîtres les appelèrent et Jack ferma les yeux avec douleur. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun espoir avec ce fichu labyrinthe ?

\- Jack ! Regarde !

Harold lui donna un coup de coude et le blanc leva les yeux. Là, devant lui, une petite princesse aux cheveux bruns arriva en courant, suivant d'autres filles. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Elena lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main avant de rejoindre sa classe. Melody quant à elle, souffla à grandes goulées d'air pour la suivre. Puis Ariel vint vers le trio.

\- Ouf, ce n'était pas de tout repos ce matin, personne n'était prêt à l'heure, sourit-elle. Jack ? Ca va ? Ta sœur va bien, tu sais.

Jack approuva et se releva les larmes aux yeux qu'il cachait. Mérida reprit son souffle elle aussi et regarda les filles Benson aller en cours. Eux aussi en prirent la direction.

Mais dans la toile, les araignées les regardaient avec colère. L'un d'eux en particulier avait une haine sans nom inscrit sur son visage. Il savait que c'était de leur faute si Triton avait refusé une entrevue avec ses sœurs et aussi si les filles n'étaient pas dans leur chambre lorsqu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre avec son complice. Oui il savait que s'il voulait continuer ils devraient en finir avec eux d'abord. Il allait devoir préparer un plan. Avec une mort rapide et efficace.


	25. Chp 25 : Le vrai visage de l'ennemi

**La suite est là. Au programme... la révélation!**

 **Tant attendue ou non, son identité va être mise à nue!**  
 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Le vrai visage de l'ennemi

Pendant les cours du maitre Callaghan, Jack et Harold se parlèrent longuement sans écouter un traitre mot du professeur. Celui-ci ne se préoccupa même plus du duo qui faisait au moins attention à rester un maximum silencieux pour que les autres élèves travaillent.

\- Tu sais que si on échoue, murmura Harold après un long silence. Nous sommes tous morts. Nous y compris.

\- Arrête de me le redire, répliqua Jack agacé. Tu me mets la pression... Je sais que si on se rate on se fera soit tuer par nos ennemis soit... ben de toute façon dans le futur on est morts. Le labyrinthe a bien dû l'assimiler.

\- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi mais... De savoir qu'on est sur le point de non retour. Ca me rend fou.

Jack approuva. S'il n'était pas si motivé à déniché le tueur, il aurait aussi depuis longtemps perdu l'esprit. Les psychologues feraient de lui un cas désespéré.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la récréation. Les élèves se levèrent dans l'insouciance pour se diriger dans la cour. Aussitôt, Mérida, Jack et Harold se mirent à part dans le couloir.

\- On fait comme on a dit, commenta Jack.

\- Oui, assura Mérida. Je m'occupe de mon travail.

\- Bien, attention à toi. Reste toujours avec plusieurs personnes.

Sur un commun accord, ils se séparèrent non sans une pointe de terreur. Mérida partit de son côté et les garçons de l'autre.

La rouquine fila dans la cour. Son rôle consistant à veiller sur les cibles du tueur. Elle rejoignit donc Elena et Melody qui discutaient dans un coin. Elles se turent à son arrivée.

\- On fait des cachotteries ? Pouffa la rouquine.

\- Mais non ! On... On parlait de Jim, dit Melody.

La jeune Dunbroch regarda derrière l'arbre et vit le garçon qui semblait soucieux. Il se tenait contre la grille et cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard.

\- Ah je vois. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir pour te réconcilier avec lui ?

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela l'enfant Benson.

\- Mais non, crois-moi, c'est tout simple. Allons-y toutes les trois ! C'est l'occasion rêvée.

Melody hésita mais Elena la poussa dans le dos.

Lorsque Jim les vit arriver il se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Il resta contre la grille mais sentit son cœur palpiter à tout rompre. Arrivées à sa hauteur, il ne sut quoi faire et resta bouche close à les regarder. Les jeunettes également.

\- Salut Jim ! Salua la rouquine avec convivialité. Je suis Mérida, si tu te souviens de moi.

Il acquiesça non sans surprise.

\- Voilà, je trouve ça bête que tu ne sois plus ami avec Melody et Elena à cause de nous, enchaina-t-elle sans aucune gêne. Mais je voulais te rassurer sur un point, nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. En fait, Jack et Harold ont dans l'idée de réunir pleins d'amis autour d'eux pour que tout le monde trouve sa place comme avec Mavis. Et comme Melody est la meilleure amie de la sœur de Jack on voulait lui faire rejoindre le cercle voilà tout. Mais bon ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu lui as dit.

Jim sembla lui être sincèrement reconnaissant d'avoir lancé cette conversation. Et de lui avoir expliqué le pourquoi du comment qui lui faisait si peur. Il se gratta alors l'arrière de la tête en rougissant un peu.

\- J'ai été horrible, déclara t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé * _Il se tourna vers Melody_ *. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu n'es pas stupide et loin d'être naïve. Ni une fille facile... J'ai dit ça parce que... j'étais jaloux.

Il détourna les yeux, trop honteux et Melody sembla sourire en biais de l'apprendre.

\- Jaloux ? Dit Elena avec une pointe de malice.

\- Ouais. Je sais pas... Jack et Harold se rapprochaient de toi et je me sentais exclus.

Il avait le regard totalement cramoisi et nerveux. Melody en eut un petit rire qui ne l'aida en rien à se sentir mieux.

\- Te moque pas !

\- Désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je croyais que tu me détestais. Tu me criais dessus et me mettais toujours à part.

\- Non pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Mais j'aurais dû vous faire confiance, dit-il envers Mérida. Et être moins égoïste.

Il grommela.

\- Alors on fait la paix ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence très gênantes. Je te promets que jamais plus je ne te dirais de chose méchante et que je te ferais confiance.

\- Avec plaisir.

Melody lui serra la main d'un sourire resplendissant qui fit fondre le petit Jim. Il lui sourit à son tour. Elena en sautilla et Mérida approuva.

\- Je préfère ça, dit la rousse. J'espère que tu nous accepteras dans ton cercle très fermé.

\- Mais oui, assura Jim. Je suis content, que Melody ait d'autres amis que moi ou Elena. Vraiment.

La jeune enfant aux cheveux de jais se sentit extrêmement bien. Comme si on venait de lui ôter un poids. Elle prit alors Jim par le bras et se colla contre lui.

\- Tu restes mon meilleur ami pour la vie.

Il se paralysa mais en rit après coup et la serra contre lui.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et se détachèrent. Elena proposa alors de faire le jeu du chat perché et invita d'autres enfants. Mérida participa également et regarda les alentours. Elle sentait un regard posé sur elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse le moindre écart. Ce ne fut que lorsque la cloche sonna qu'elle put se relâcher.

Peu avant ça Jack et Harold foncèrent droit à l'infirmerie. Ils y trouvèrent Delbert, seul, qui lisait des documents dans son coin. Il leur sourit à leur arrivée.

\- Un problème les enfants ?

\- Oui, Jack a fait un malaise monsieur...

Harold accompagna son ami pour l'asseoir devant le soignant. Celui-ci le prit rapidement en charge et regarda s'il n'avait pas une anémie avec une piqure dans le doigt.

\- Très bon taux de sucre. Voyons voir.

Il regarda ses yeux et palpa son torse. Jack ne redit rien et attendit.

\- Ton cœur bat très fort jeune homme, tu as de l'angoisse parfois ? Tu connais les crises de panique ?

\- Oui je connais, répliqua le blanc. Depuis que j'ai été enlevé et que mes amies ont failli mourir devant mes yeux.

Delbert se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement et comprit à qui il avait à faire. Les pauvres petits.

\- Je comprends tu devrais peut-être rester te reposer. Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents pour rentrer chez toi ?

\- Non ça va mieux maintenant, commenta-t-il. Mais je voudrais rester un peu ici avant de retourner en cours.

\- Moi aussi, intervint Harold. Je me sens stressé si je ne suis pas avec Jack.

\- Bien sûr ! Restez autant que vous voulez les enfants. Vous méritez du repos. C'est d'ailleurs très courageux de votre part de revenir à l'école après tout ça.

Les garçons en sourirent un peu. Puis Harold fixa Jack qui approuva de la tête. C'était le moment.

\- Dites Monsieur, on se posait une question, répliqua le blanc d'un air dégagé. C'est au sujet de l'école.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

Delbert rangea ses instruments et leur sourit.

\- Voilà, on se demandait quand elle avait été construite. Et aussi on aimerait savoir son histoire et comment les professeurs ont été choisis. Vous devez en savoir un peu non ? On est très intéressés par l'histoire de notre ville.

\- Ca nous permet de penser à d'autres choses, enchaina Harold.

L'infirmier sembla surpris mais compréhensif.

\- Et bien, que dire. Elle a été fondée assez récemment. Avant ça il n'y avait pas assez de population dans notre petite ville mais maintenant qu'il y a une demande croissante, le maire Lionheart a fait construire cette école. Comme ça les enfants sont quittes de prendre le bus pour aller aux villes voisines. Je crois qu'elle a maintenant cinq ans. Je suis ici depuis l'ouverture. Et j'ai vu un nombre incroyable de bambins passer par ma salle de soins.

Il sourit tendrement à cette évocation.

\- Ah oui c'est pour ça qu'elle est si neuve, dit Harold. Et c'est le directeur Frollo qui l'a pris pour la diriger ?

Soudainement, avec une rapidité fulgurante, le visage de Delbert s'affaissa. Il sembla soucieux. Les jeunes attendirent patiemment.

\- Non pas vraiment... Dit-il sur un ton proche de la peur. En fait, le projet a été soumis au maire par le sous-directeur actuel, Pitch. C'est même lui qui a financé la construction. C'est son école en quelque sorte.

\- Mais c'est le directeur qui gère l'école normalement non ? Demanda le pâlot pour l'inciter à développer.

\- Et bien oui et non. Disons que Pitch a créé l'école et il s'est occupé de remplir les postes. C'est lui qui gère le corps professoral et les dépenses. Claude Frollo a été choisi en premier pour lui laisser le soin de s'occuper du poste le plus important.

\- Pitch ne voulait pas être directeur ? C'est son école après tout, Enchaina Harold.

Delbert sembla de plus en plus soucieux.

\- Non il n'avait pas envie d'être sur le devant de la scène. Il a tout de suite voulu être adjoint et laisser Frollo à sa tête. C'était son ami le plus proche apparemment. Mais c'est Pitch qui gère tout de toute façon... * _Il eut un ton amer_ *.

Jack et Harold se fixèrent, non sans se comprendre.

\- C'est donc lui qui a choisi tous les professeurs et vous-même ?

\- C'est exact. Il avait entendu parler de mes qualités de médecins remplaçant. Il a été dénicher les autres un peu partout où il le pouvait en leur faisant passer un entretien d'embauche très privé. Nous faisant promettre de toujours suivre ses directives peu importe ce qu'elles sont. Ainsi que de la discrétion et...

Delbert se tut. Il en avait trop dit et se sentit horriblement mal.

\- Enfin, c'est un très bon adjoint. Et sans lui il n'y aurait pas cette école. C'est un vrai don pour la ville.

Il se referma alors comme une huître mais Jack et Harold semblèrent satisfaits. Ils comprirent pourquoi l'école était remplie d'autant de criminels à en devenir. Simplement parce qu'ils avaient été choisis pour ça. Ils remplissaient les conditions de Pitch. Ils étaient vraiment proches du but.

Mais Jack n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Alors que la cloche sonnait, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'infirmier.

\- C'était très intéressant. Mais j'avais une autre question.

\- Vis à vis de l'école ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- Non, non, sur autre chose. Je voulais vous demander une précision sur un incident que j'ai vu récemment. Quelque chose d'ordre médical. Vous connaissez le coup du lapin ?

(...)

Retournant en cours le trio fit part de leur avancée. Mérida se retourna plusieurs fois pour leur parler sans que Callaghan ne la voie.

\- Super pour Jim, Melo et Elena, dit Harold. Tu as fait du bon boulot.

\- Merci, dit fièrement Mérida. Après ce que tu m'avais raconté sur eux je ne pouvais pas les laisser en froid. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

\- Exactement.

\- Et donc, vous pensez que Pitch est le tueur ? Déclara la rousse de but en blanc.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun doute à son sujet, enchaina Jack aussi bas que possible. C'est lui qui a créé cette école avec des fonds qui viennent d'on ne sait même pas où. Puis il a fait passer un test à plusieurs personnes et a rempli son école de complices potentiels. Comme les tantes Benson. Claude étant son meilleur ami il l'a mis tout en haut de la chaine pour s'assurer un anonymat parfait. Il aime faire souffrir les autres ça se voit. Le tueur s'habille toujours en noir comme lui et il doit avoir des problèmes psychologiques à n'en pas douter. Il a créé son petit paradis ici. On est cernés de partout.

Mérida fut effarée mais approuva.

\- Alors c'est lui. Notre ennemi ! Dit-elle en se retenant de crier. Bon sang, maintenant qu'on l'a déniché il faut faire en sorte de l'arrêter.

\- On y travaille mais ça ne va pas être simple. Il est toujours très bien entouré.

\- Et nous aussi on doit rester entourés, répliqua Harold avec ferveur.

\- MERIDA ! JACK ! HAROLD ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous rappelle à l'ordre. Sinon je vous sépare.

Le trio se tut et Mérida se retourna devant son cahier. Ils furent interrogés sur des phrases en anglais et durent se contraindre à suivre un peu le cours. A l'heure de midi, ils fixèrent Pitch longuement qui rentrait dans une salle pour les professeurs. Par la vitre qui les séparèrent ils le virent saluer les sœurs Benson et parler longuement avec elles.

\- Il est en train de préparer son coup, grommela Jack dans ses dents.

Harold approuva. Ils avaient pour lui une haine sans nom maintenant qu'ils connaissaient son visage. Le tueur. Il n'en semblait que plus terrifiant.

\- Si je ne me retenais pas j'irais bien lui sauter dessus avec mon couteau, dit le blanc.

\- Ce ne serait pas très censé, commenta Mérida. Moi je m'inquiète pour Melody. Elle est toujours en danger non ?

\- C'est vrai, dit Harold. On fait quoi pour elle ? Elena ne sera même plus là maintenant.

\- A part laisser le soin à Triton de protéger sa fille je ne vois pas, avoua Jack.

\- Jim la protègera le reste du temps, reprit la rouquine. Ca devrait peut-être aller. Il faut la prévenir de ne jamais rester seule.

\- Oui bonne idée, répliqua le brun.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le trio alla voir Jim et Melody pour les prévenir du danger. Melody ne sembla pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Elle haussa les épaules et leur répliqua que ça faisait des lustres que ses tantes voulaient s'en débarrasser. Mais Jim fut plus alerte voir même paniqué. Il fit la promesse de la protéger contre vents et marrées et de toujours rester à ses côtés. Melody n'en redit rien, ça lui plaisait comme situation bien qu'elle aurait aussi aimé que Jack soit là.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Le trio n'eut nul besoin de se servir de leurs armes. Pitch et Frollo ne sortirent pas de leur bureau. Ils restèrent tous ensemble et personne ne vint les déranger. Hans les salua à la grille et la journée se termina ainsi.

\- On a réussi à passer la journée sans problème, sourit Mérida. Pitch doit se sentir coincé maintenant.

\- Espérons, on ne sait jamais avec ce taré, commenta Harold.

\- Attendez !

Le trio se retourna. Jim arriva le souffle court.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Melody ? Demanda Jack inquiet.

\- Non, elle vient de rentrer avec sa famille. Pas de soucis là-dessus.

Les garçons soupirèrent, ils avaient bien cru faire une syncope.

\- Je voulais juste vous demander quelque chose. Est-ce que je peux vous aider dans votre enquête ?

\- Pardon ? Déclara Jack perplexe.

\- Je sais que vous courrez après le kidnappeur.

\- Comment tu es au courant ?

Jim cogita.

\- Je sais pas trop à vrai dire. Je me suis dit que ça devait être le cas. Et puis vous m'avez bien aidé pour Melody. Et vous avez sauvez Mavis et Raiponce de ce que j'ai entendu.

Jack comprit soudainement qu'il avait sûrement une impression de "déjà-vu". Il devait se souvenir de l'autre ligne de temps. Quand ils l'avaient invité à les rejoindre.

\- Tu nous aides beaucoup en veillant sur elle Jim, tu fais déjà partie de nos collaborateurs - _et c'était peu dire_. On ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Juste méfie-toi de Pitch, pour nous, c'est lui le kidnappeur. Et il en veut à Melody avec Ursula et Morgana.

Le jeune Hawkins leur sourit avant que sa mère, Sarah, ne le prenne par le bras pour le ramener à la maison. Peu de temps après Jeremy arriva et Jack souffla. Il avait peur que ça soit Elinor qui vienne et que sa mère... à nouveau... Il secoua la tête. Non elle était entre de bonnes mains.

\- Maman ne vient pas ? Demanda Jack.

\- Non elle vous attend à la maison, en route !

Ils sourirent. Hans leur dit au revoir puis ils filèrent à la maison où un goûter les attendaient. Camillia s'était surpassée. Il fut dur pour Jack de ne pas pleurer en voyant sa mère en vie en ce jour si funeste. Il prit plaisir à boire son chocolat et à manger les gâteaux. Pendant un instant il en oublia ses soucis.

\- Westergaard. Pitch Westergaard. Voilà son vrai nom, commenta Jack le lendemain dans sa chambre.

\- C'est celui qu'on a trouvé sur le blason du collier ? Demanda Harold. Avec la tête de cheval et les deux épées.

\- Oui. Et c'est aussi aux noms des Westergaard qu'appartenait la seconde maison.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Harold surpris.

\- J'avais demandé à une infirmière de me parler de l'enquête dans la troisième Timeline adulte.

\- Sérieux ? Tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet !

\- C'est vrai je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire c'était juste après que l'on se soit parlé d'Elsa. Mais il n'y a rien d'important à savoir. Bogo a fermé l'enquête une fois que la blonde eut disparue et qu'ils firent chou blanc. En plus les parents adoptifs d'Elsa se fichèrent bien de la savoir partie. Les policiers, ils n'avaient comme preuves que la maison Westergaard mais son propriétaire a dit qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Que la personne avait dû rentrer par effraction car ce n'est pas sa maison principale. C'est si facile de berner la police je te jure. Il avait aussi du sang de la poêle mais ça ne correspondait à personne de leurs suspects apparemment. Et pour le poison ils n'ont jamais trouvé le fournisseur.

\- Ils sont vraiment nazes, commenta Harold avec ferveur.

\- Pire. Mais bon apparemment ils ont tenté des perquisitions et beaucoup de mandats d'arrêt. Ca n'a cependant jamais abouti.

\- Normal, Pitch est rusé et ses complices aussi comme Gothel. Tiens d'ailleurs je me demande où elle est, elle.

\- Aucun idée pour le coup.

\- Et Elsa... Intervint la rouquine. On ne fait rien pour elle ?

\- Pas pour le moment non, déclara Jack. On verra plus tard pour ce sujet.

Camillia intervint pour leur assurer que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Les enfants s'y rendirent et prirent un bon repas. Jeremy les accompagna ensuite à l'école pour une longue journée. Jim et Melody restèrent avec eux lors des heures de pause avec Elena. La jeunette était d'ailleurs enfin rentrée chez elle la veille et avait eu le droit à toute l'attention de sa mère. Elle sautillait avec joie et insouciance dans les couloirs. Tout fut calme. Pitch les regarda passer de sa fenêtre. Il en sourit. Claude n'y fit pas attention derrière lui. Il savait que bientôt ça allait chauffer dans cette école.

Pourtant les jours suivants il ne se passa rien de notable. Jack, Harold, Mérida et Jim tentaient un moyen d'atteindre Pitch et Frollo sans aucun succès. Les deux hommes restèrent cloîtrés dans leur bureau au grand agacement des garçons.

\- Ils savent qu'on est après eux, ils font exprès, commenta Jack hors de lui.

Ils tentèrent une expédition à la fin des cours ou pendant le repas mais les portes étaient scellées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Râla Jim impatient. On est vendredi demain, ça va faire une semaine et on n'a toujours rien. On à qu'à se faire envoyer là-bas et les menacer d'un cutter.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, dit Jack. Il faut être prudent, surtout avec eux. On va y arriver. Demain, on tentera un nouveau plan.

Peu enclin à rentrer Jim grommela alors que Sarah le tirait par le bras. Jack, Harold et Mérida se sentirent mal à leur tour. Une fois rentrés et restaurés ils s'assirent sur le lit de Jack. Elena jouant avec sa mère dans la cuisine, ils étaient tranquilles.

\- On est dans une impasse, il faut attaquer maintenant, dit Jack.

\- C'est ce que Pitch doit se dire, répliqua Harold. Mais tu as raison, demain... On doit en finir demain ! Après on ira chez ta mère en plus * _Il fixa Mérida_ *, ça sera compliqué de parler en paix d'un nouveau plan.

\- C'est clair... Avec elle dans les pattes on ne risque pas d'être tranquilles.

Après une longue discussion tout le monde se coucha dans cette dernière nuit de paix. Il fallait absolument en finir avant qu'un drame n'arrive. Mais ne pas savoir ce que Pitch avait en tête était pire que tout pour eux...

Le lendemain, le quinze janvier, une bourrasque de neige se leva. Cela sentait la tempête à venir et les fenêtres claquèrent fortement dans un bruit terrifiant. Il faisait plutôt froid d'où Jack s'emmitoufla dans son manteau bleu foncé. Mérida, Harold et Elena suivirent. Ils bravèrent le froid dans un dernier baiser pour leur mère sur le pas de la porte.

\- Faites attention, n'attrapez pas froid ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Jeremy mit le chauffage à fond dans la voiture. Il y fit rapidement bon mais l'homme ne voyait pas grand-chose sur la route. Il roulait à deux à l'heure. Si bien que les enfants furent en retard, comme bon nombre d'entre eux. Ils virent Jim et Melody arriver en courant avec leur parents et les sœurs de la jeunette. Ce fut l'anarchie. Le vent et le froid s'insufflèrent sur les joues rosies des enfants qui se battaient pour entrer dans les salles de classes chauffées. Hans essayait de réguler le troupeau avec difficulté. Il tira plusieurs fois sur des élèves chahuteurs qui lançaient des boules de neiges sur les autres à l'intérieur.

\- Une vraie cohue ce matin, commenta Jeremy.

\- La neige ça les excite toujours, sourit Hans. Mais une fois au chaud ils vont s'endormir sur les tables.

Jeremy en rit. Il leur dit au revoir puis se hâta de retrouver sa femme pour un petit câlin sous la couette. Autant profiter des congés au maximum.

\- Jack, Harold, Mérida, Jim, Melody, Elena, en cours, allez.

Hans les força à y aller alors qu'ils allaient se rendre auprès de Pitch pour le défier. Ils grommelèrent quand tous les professeurs et autres enfants les regardèrent. Ils obéirent et se retrouvèrent à nouveau à patienter dans une longue attente barbante. Ce fut un calvaire et enfin lorsque la cloche sonna, ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

\- Personne ne sort dans la cour. Celle-ci est condamnée pour aujourd'hui, balança le professeur.

Il y eut des mouvements de contestation mais Jack, Harold et Mérida en furent ravis, c'était le moment rêvé pour agir.

Sans se retourner ils montèrent quatre à quatre les étages, passant devant un Hans en difficulté avec deux élèves. Il les regarda passer en hurlant.

\- On ne court pas dans le couloir !

Ne ralentissant pas, ils arrivèrent enfin chez le sous directeur. Armés de leur cutter en poche, ils frappèrent à la porte. Pitch prit son temps puis il leur ouvrit en souriant.

\- Oh ? Que me vaut votre venue ?

\- On aimerait parler avec vous, commenta Jack froidement.

\- Ah oui ? Alors entrez donc.

Il sourit et les invita. D'un pas stressé ils franchirent la porte. Le cœur battant.

Plus bas, Jim accompagna Melody et Elena aux toilettes. Il attendit sagement comme un garde qu'elles fassent leurs affaires. Elles prirent leur temps et il s'impatienta. Puis il remarqua un fait étonnant, il n'y avait plus d'élèves dans ce couloir. Il s'avança et regarda de gauche à droite. Personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive la démarche assurée. Il le connaissait et se calma un peu. Il resta sur ses gardes tout de même, c'était un adulte après tout.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a plus personne ? Demanda Jim perplexe.

\- J'ai interdit l'accès à ce couloir.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Jim fronça les sourcils, le temps d'assimiler et de comprendre il se retrouva à terre d'un genou dans le ventre. Il sortit alors son cutter et tenta de planter le pied de son assaillant. Celui-ci fut surpris mais la lame résista dans le cuir de sa chaussure.

\- Toi, tu as trop traîné avec Jack et Harold. Misérables marmots.

L'enfant allait hurler mais il se fit assommer et tirer dans les toilettes des garçons.

\- Ah, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour vous coincer, commenta l'homme. Heureusement que Jack, Harold et Mérida ont enfin fini par vous lâcher la grappe.

Il gloussa avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Melody fut surprise de le voir là et Elena lui sourit.

\- On se lave les mains et on retourne en cours, promis, déclara la brunette d'un ton joyeux.

Melody fixa l'homme et son regard. Elle sentit une impression de déjà-vu. Une terreur inconnue s'insurgea en ses entrailles

\- NON ! PAS CA ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elena la regarda sans comprendre avant de voir l'homme rire et endormir Melody avec une grande difficulté. Elena hurla à son tour et se colla dans une des cabines en fermant à clefs. Mais l'homme, les clefs à la main, déverrouilla la porte d'un sourire satisfait.

\- Je vais vous amener dans votre nouvelle famille. Vous serez heureuse avec moi. Je serais. Votre Grand frère adoré !

Il eut un rire dément avant d'endormir l'enfant qui lui frappa les genoux dans un ultime effort de résistance. Puis il les enferma à clef dans la cabine.

La cloche sonna.

\- Que me vouliez-vous ? Commenta Pitch de son éternel air satisfait.

\- Vous parlez de vos crimes, dit Jack de but en blanc.

Il sortit son cutter et les autres en firent de même.

\- Mes crimes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il rit.

Jack s'avança et le menaça.

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent. On sait que c'est vous le kidnappeur et tueur de petites filles. Et vous savez très bien qui nous sommes. On ne vous laissera pas faire plus que ce que vous avez déjà commis. Il est temps d'en finir comme vous l'avez si bien dit ! Pitch Westergaard.

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant de pouffer d'un rire tonitruant. Cela rendit Mérida perplexe derrière les garçons. Pitch en tapa du poing sur la table tant il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire.

\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'ici, mon dieu, c'est génial.

Il en pleurait. Jack sentit la colère bouillir en lui.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Salaud ! Tout ce que vous avez commis est infâme. Et même pire que ce que vous pensé avoir fait !

\- On va vous le faire payer ! Dit Harold en s'approchant.

\- Vous perdez votre temps, répliqua Pitch une fois calmé. Vraiment, vous êtes loin du compte. Et c'est ça qui me fait rire. Enfin, peu importe, il est l'heure de retourner en cours.

Pitch n'eut même pas besoin de bouger, Jack, Harold et Mérida baissèrent leur arme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Claude Frollo et deux professeurs.

\- Ah ils sont là, on se demandait où vous étiez passés, déclara Callaghan. Vous nous faites des frayeurs.

Le trio cacha leur cutter. Jack s'approcha de Pitch et murmura à son attention.

\- Je vous aurais, tôt ou tard.

\- Ca promet d'être amusant, je t'attendrais alors, lui sourit l'homme d'un gloussement.

L'autre professeur, Silver, les regarda partir sans enthousiasme puis se tourna vers le sous-directeur.

\- Il me manque aussi des élèves. Melody Benson, Elena Frost et Jim Hawkins sont introuvables, commenta-t-il une fois la porte fermée.

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas ils sont rentrés chez eux. Tout est en ordre.

\- Ah, si c'est que ça alors. Je retourne en cours.

\- Faites.

Pitch gloussa lorsque l'homme referma la porte. Il eut une expression d'extrême jouissance sur le visage.

A nouveau les cours furent longs et contraignants. La tempête sembla se lever au dehors et Jack ne tenait pas en place. Mérida et Harold eurent du mal de le calmer. Il était fou de colère.

\- Si on n'avait pas été interrompus, grogna-t-il. Je l'aurais attaqué ! J'étais à un poil de réussir.

\- On aura d'autres occasions, t'inquiète, lui expliqua Harold.

Grommelant, Jack fulmina le reste des deux heures de français et Histoire.

Lorsque midi arriva, Jack se précipita à nouveau dans les couloirs avec ses amis. Ils se retrouvèrent à la cantine et cherchèrent leurs amis des yeux. Mais ni Jim, ni Melody et Elena n'étaient là.

\- Où sont-ils ?! Paniqua Jack. Est-ce qu'il serait passé à l'action ?

\- Cherchons-les, incita Harold.

Ainsi le trio fouilla le bâtiment de long en large. Il n'y eut aucun signe d'eux. Delbert leur assura qu'il ne les avait pas vus ni aucun autre professeur. Puis Silver leur expliqua qu'ils étaient rentrés mais Jack n'y cru pas un instant.

\- Vous devriez allez manger, déclara Silver avant de les quitter.

En colère, Harold serra les poings et se précipita vers le bureau de Pitch. Mérida le suivit mais Jack resta sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit le brun fou de rage. On doit agir avant qu'il ne les tue ! Ta sœur est entre ses mains !

\- Je voudrais vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas avec Ursula et Morgana ! Elles les ont peut-être capturés pendant qu'ils venaient manger !

Harold hésita.

\- Ok on se sépare alors. On se retrouve là après. Si on le peut.

Jack approuva. Ils se firent une accolade puis ils se séparèrent. Jack avait une étrange impression en lui. Un truc ne collait pas. Un truc le dérangeait depuis un moment mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Harold aussi mais il préféra le mettre de côté et fonça dans le bureau de Pitch. Frollo était présent, ils parlaient quand le duo entra.

\- Où sont-ils ?! Où sont nos amis ! Hurla el brun sans prendre de gants.

Frollo haussa un sourcil mais Pitch sourit.

\- Ils sont rentrés chez eux.

\- C'est faux et on le sait ! On sait que c'est vous qui avez construit cette école pour vos macabres délires lubriques.

Pitch eut un large sourire avant que la porte ne claque et se ferme à clef. Harold paniqua. Derrière il entendit un homme glousser.

\- SALAUD ! Jack vous aura ! Grogna-t-il envers le duo de perfides compères.

\- Jack ? Il est du mauvais côté de la porte si tu veux mon avis, rit Pitch.

\- Hein ?

Jack entra dans les cuisines. Le chef et les cantinières ne le virent pas passer et il chercha le trio là où il le pouvait. Ursula manqua de le griller plusieurs fois mais Jack fut svelte et agile. Morgana ne le repéra que lorsqu'il quitta la cuisine. Ils n'étaient nulle part. Il jura.

Tout le monde retourna en cours et il continua de chercher. Pas une trace de vie. Il décida donc de sortir voir sur le parking. Pitch n'avait pas pu s'enfuir il les avait peut-être laissés dans sa voiture en attendant la fin des cours. Mais au moment de tirer sur la porte, quelqu'un le tira en arrière. Jack hurla. La main le libéra et il se trouva face à face avec Hans. Le blanc haleta.

\- On ne sort pas par cette tempête ! Déclara Hans le regard inquiet. Tu vas mourir de froid dehors.

\- Je dois pourtant allez vérifier quelque chose !

\- Quoi donc ?

Jack se tut. Hans le regarda en biais. Puis il lui sourit.

\- Allez, retourne en cours. Tu vas inquiéter ton professeur.

Grommelant Jack fit demi tour. Hans le suivit et lui fit signe avec ses deux doigts pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule et marchait d'un pas dégagé. Mais soudainement, Jack sentit un malaise dans son esprit. Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir proche des toilettes. Le malaise lui fit frissonner sa peau. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste celui d'un trousseau de clef bien rempli au pantalon du gardien. Cela le perturba. Il se stoppa. Hans avança de deux pas et le regarda avec surprise.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Jack?

L'enfant regarda les clefs. Il y en avait une qu'il avait déjà vu. Celle qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol de la cabane en bois. Petite et brune. Cela ressemblait à un double.

Il regarda Hans avant que son cerveau ne bouillonne d'informations. Comme des flashs avançant à la vitesse d'un TGV il sentit ses souvenirs l'assaillir. La clef brune retrouvée sur le sol, l'énorme trousseau qu'il avait tenu en main pour fuir, la façon que le tueur avait de parler avec suffisance et confiance. Sa façon de marcher. Il alla jusqu'à un vieux, très vieux souvenir qui le hanta. Lors de la mort d'Elena adolescente. Lorsque ce jour l'avait traumatisé et marqué à jamais. Il se souvint du papier retrouvé dans la main de sa sœur et il se souvint... D'un geste très précis de la main. Le flashback l'assaillit avec une violence inouïe.

 _"_ _Le tueur ne se retourna pas une seule fois mais sembla sourire dans le reflet du miroir de l'entrée. Il lui fit un signe de la main avec deux doigts et fila en fermant la porte avec la clef qu'il avait volée à Elena."_

 _" Séquestration de Raiponce Corona - 17 décembre au 24, veille noël. (7 jours)_

 _Séquestration de Mérida Dunbroch- 28 Décembre au 31, Veille nouvel an. (3 jours)_

 _Fêtes en cause ?_

 _Disparition : Elsa Arendelle - Conclusion, jamais retrouvée._

 _Anna Arendelle : Cherche toujours sa sœur._

 _Harold Haddock : Cherche toujours la vérité._

 _Criminel vu samedi = Criminel Raiponce et Mérida = Disparition Elsa_

 _Profil : Voleur de fillettes ? Tueur. Violeur._

 _Identité : HPG ? "_

Il sentit son cœur se tordre. HPG. Le signe de la main. Les clefs... Il regarda Hans. Celui-ci attendant toujours que Jack émerge. Le pâlot lui dit alors.

\- Monsieur. Votre nom c'est bien Westergaard n'est-ce pas ? Hans Westergaard ?

Le gardien sembla surpris. Il mit du temps avant de répondre.

\- Oui c'est bien mon nom. Pourquoi une telle question ?

Jack recula d'un pas.

\- HPG, dit-il à voix haute. Hans, Pitch, Gothel.

\- Comment ?

L'homme ne semblait pas saisir. Jack resta les yeux exorbités face à lui.

\- C'est vous ! C'est vous le tueur ! C'est vous notre ennemi juré qui me rend la vie impossible depuis tellement longtemps que j'en ai perdu le fil !

\- ...Tu perds la tête mon petit ?

\- Oh non certainement pas ! C'est vous et j'en suis certain à présent, dit-il les yeux emplis de rage. J'y crois pas ! Tout ce temps où on passait devant vous ! Tout ce temps où vous rassuriez les familles et nos parents. Où vous disiez que vous nous protégeriez ! En fait vous étiez là pour nous épier et choisir vos cibles !

Il hurla plus qu'il ne parla.

\- C'EST VOUS LE TUEUR ! HANS WESTERGAARD ! C'est même votre deuxième maison qui a brûlé ce jour-là !

Il haletait de haine et de colère. Hans baissa ses mains, puis ses yeux. Il les releva avec un certain sourire en coin.

\- Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher Jack Frost.

Il sourit et releva ses cheveux en arrières.

\- Oui Jack, c'est bien moi. C'est moi le tueur aux petites filles !


	26. Chp 26 : Confrontations

**Après avoir eut la vérité, il est temps de s'expliquer!**  
 **Une confrontation de choc s'impose :3**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Confrontations !

Jack et Hans se firent face. Le palot sortit son cutter tandis que le tueur prit un mouchoir au chloroforme. Il n'avait aucune arme sur lui. Mais le duo sembla se fixer comme deux lions combattants pour une promise. Ils se jaugeaient, la rage déchirant leurs traits.

\- Tu es toujours dans mes pattes Jack. Tu es le pire mioche que j'ai jamais pu rencontrer. Mais tu caches un secret n'est-ce pas ? Qui es-tu à la fin ? Comment fais-tu pour deviner mes pensées ? Comment connais-tu ma liste ? Si tu réponds à ces questions, peut-être te laisserais-je mourir en douceur.

Jack eut un rictus amer. Mais il se sentit étonnamment en position de force. Il savait quelque chose que son ennemi ne savait pas. Et il semblait le haïr tout autant que lui le haïssait. Le sourire qui se glissa sur les lèvres de Jack fit enrager Hans qui sentait ses mains se crisper.

\- C'est énervant de ne pas savoir hein ? Balança Jack avec sadisme. Moi j'aime cette sensation d'avoir un coup d'avance pour une fois.

\- Tu vas tellement souffrir Jack... Tu sais pourtant bien que tu ne pourras rien contre moi. Tu es seul et personne ne viendra t'aider cette fois-ci. Tu es à moi.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai souvent perdu face à toi Hans Westergaard. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonnerais la partie. C'est toi qui souffriras, je m'en suis fais la promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Peu importe la façon dont tu tentes de me briser. Peu importe si j'en perds la tête. Je te ferais payer tous tes crimes. Toutes les filles que tu as mutilées. Que tu as fait violer. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens pas de tout. Peut être devrais-je te rafraichir la mémoire ?

Hans grommela de colère.

\- Ne te prends pas pour un grand Jack ! Seulement parce que tu as réussi à freiner mes plans une ou deux fois. Tu n'es rien et tu ne deviendras qu'un cadavre rempli de vers qui dévoreront ta chair putride en décomposition.

Le tueur en sourit mais Jack garda sa confiance ce qui l'horripila. Il voulait comprendre ce qui le dérangeait tant chez lui.

\- Je suis grand pourtant, j'ai au moins vingt ans maintenant.

Le jeune Frost en gloussa dans un rire tordu. Hans allait ouvrir la bouche mais il reprit.

\- Je vais t'avouer mon petit secret puisque tu y tiens tant. Et en échange tu me diras ce que tu recherches tant en kidnappant ces jeunes filles.

Hans fronça les sourcils mais sembla en accord. Jack continua donc sur sa lancée.

\- Mon cher vieil ennemi. Moi, et Harold, te connaissons plus que tu ne l'imagines. Oh je pense que tu ne me croiras guère quand je te le dirais mais peu importe. La vérité c'est que... Nous venons du futur. De différents futurs et de différents passés. La où à chaque fois tu tuais et t'en prenais à nos amies. Et à nous aussi. Oh tu as toujours gagné la partie je l'avoue. Et je ne sais même pas si je suis proche ou non de gagner cette finale. Mais sache qu'à chaque fois on t'a mis des bâtons dans les roues. Et que l'on compte bien jouer de nos vies jusqu'au bout dans le grand labyrinthe du temps.

Hans ne répliqua pas. Il resta interdit, analysant les paroles du jeune rival. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Combien ? Tu en es à combien de sauts dans le temps ?

Jack sembla surpris qu'il le croie sur parole.

\- Je suis parti du futur. Trois fois dans le passé et deux retours dans le futur entre. Je sais ce que tu seras plus tard. Je savais qui tu voulais comme prise dans l'ordre précis hormis une erreur avec Mérida. Et j'ai tout fait pour t'en empêcher.

\- Mais oui ! Tout s'explique donc ! S'exclama Hans d'un regard fou. Tous ses étranges souvenirs. Toute cette haine accumulée contre vous. Ah... Oui... voilà pourquoi !

Il sembla jouir sur place. Jack le regarda sans bouger.

\- Tu me crois sans aucun problème. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

\- Hm, je suis pragmatique, je sais où se cache la vérité du mensonge. Et vu ce qui tourne dans mon esprit depuis un moment, je ne peux pas en douter. C'en est même vraiment logique si on excepte que je ne sais pas par quel procédé ça puisse exister.

\- Ah ça, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que toi, Hans, qui nous as forcés à avoir un tel don. A force de nous asticoter. Tu as cherché ton propre mal. On récolte ce que l'on sème après tout.

A nouveau le tueur fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait Jack. Mais la révélation lui fit du bien.

\- C'est à ton tour maintenant Hans. Toi mon ennemi juré, explique-moi tes raisons. Après tout, que ce soit toi ou moi qui finit en miettes, il faut bien que la vérité soit connue. C'est la moindre des choses pour nos âmes en perdition.

Le tueur approuva. Il sembla en accord avec Jack. C'était la moindre des choses maintenant qu'il connaissait son visage. Au dehors la tempête s'intensifia comme le jour de la mort de Melody, Jim et Elena. Cela fit frissonner Jack. Les fenêtres claquaient à tout rompre par le vent et la neige glacée s'agrippa au bâtiment avec violence en une sorte de pluie gelée.

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique but en allant sauver ces jeunes filles de leur horrible famille. Avoir une petite sœur qui me comprenne et une famille qui m'aime. Je suis une âme brisée, avoua-t-il d'un ton sombre. Je le sais. Et je cherche d'autres âmes déchues pour me tenir compagnie. Je veux trouver ma place dans ce monde et je veux une famille qui m'aime. Pas comme la mienne. Les Westergaard. Tsss. Issu d'une famille de nobles salauds qui ne pensent qu'à leur poire. Toujours être au sommet, me répétait mon père. Toujours se tenir droit et fier, rabrouait ma mère. _*Il mima leurs paroles avec la plus grande antipathie*_ Alors que mes frères, mes douze misérables frères recevaient tous les honneurs je passais mon temps à me faire rabaisser. A me faire battre et enfermer. Parce que j'étais le petit dernier. Parce que j'étais trop naïf et trop gentil. Ils se moquent tous de moi. Ils disent que mon travail de gardien est pathétique autant que je suis un déchet pour la famille. Bien sûr ils sont tous médecins, politiciens, ingénieurs et j'en passe. Ils me renvoient encore et toujours que je ne devrais même pas être né. Que ma mère aurait dû s'arrêter au onzième enfant. Que je salis leur nom si noble et si pur. Ils ne jurent que par leur emblème de famille. Obtenue par nos ancêtres chevaliers et fiers combattants. Mais moi je ne suis qu'un rebut, disent-ils en boucle. Et ils essaient même de me faire disparaitre depuis toujours. Ma mère a tenté de me noyer deux fois avant de renoncer. Mon père m'a quant à lui ignoré. Comme si je n'existais pas en ce monde.

Hans serra les poings, il avala avec douleur et pour la première fois, Jack ressentit une once d'empathie pour son ennemi juré. Cela le déstabilisa. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde sa motivation...

\- Alors quoi ? Continua-t-il. Je ne devrais pas exister parce que je n'arrive pas à atteindre les sommets avec eux ? Parce que je suis différent d'eux ? Et bien peu importe ! Je me trouverais une place ailleurs. Et j'ai tout de suite compris que je n'étais pas le seul à vivre comme ça. J'ai rencontré des enfants qui étaient comme moi. Mavis incomprise de son propre père. Incapable de lui parler. Raiponce battue par sa belle-mère et proche de se faire tuer par la veuve noire. Melody vivant dans une famille nombreuse remplie de sœurs plus grandes et toujours plus parfaites. Petite dernière incomprise et rabrouée par les autres enfants. Proche de mourir à son tour par ses tantes. Et j'en ai d'autres sur ma liste. Pleins d'autres qui n'attendent que moi pour les sauver. Mais aucune n'a compris que je les avais sauvées et m'a craché au visage. Comme mes frères. Elles ne méritaient pas de vivre si c'était pour devenir comme eux.

Jack assimila durement la vérité, il avait du mal à garder son cutter bien en face de son assaillant. Il avait pitié de lui en cet instant. Pourtant il se força à parler. Il devait essayer de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre.

\- Mais ces filles ne voulaient pas être sauvées de cette manière ! Elles ne voulaient pas d'un autre tortionnaire !

\- J'étais bon pour elles ! Hurla-t-il couvert par le bruit du vent. Normalement une fille c'est plus doux et plus gentil ! Mais je me trompais ! Frères ou sœurs c'est du pareil au même ! Mensonges, haine, moquerie. Ils nient tous mon existence et ma valeur !

Jack avait toujours pensé qu'Hans ainsi que le tueur étaient les plus confiants des hommes qu'il avait connus. Il comprit qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. C'était finalement tout le contraire qui émergea de son ennemi.

\- Mais Melody est différente j'en suis certain. Elle est comme moi. Elle a une grande famille. Elle est incomprise de ses sœurs et de ses amis. Elle est seule et a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Je suis certain que c'est la bonne. Oui c'est elle qui sera ma perle rare. Je ferais d'elle une princesse. Une reine !

Il eut un sourire fou. Le jeune Frost comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas grand chose pour sauver Hans de sa folie. Il était allé trop loin et il était trop tard. Mais sa haine envers lui ne diminua pas pour autant. Il fallait l'arrêter quoiqu'il en coûte et se venger de lui. Quitte à le faire souffrir à vie. Il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin malgré la pitié qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir d'autres voies. Ou voir des psychologues pour ton cas. Mais non tu as fait les mauvais choix et pour ça, je ne te pardonnerais pas. Même malgré ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu mérites de passer le reste de ta vie à cogiter sur ce que tu aurais dû faire. Partir de ta famille et trouver ta place par la gentillesse et l'aide envers les autres. C'est là l'erreur de ta vie.

\- Parce que tu crois que je demande ton pardon ? Ou que j'ai besoin de ces débiles qui se croient intelligents en lisant dans le cerveau de leur patient ? Pathétique. Inutile. Toi tu n'es ni plus ni moins qu'un autre cafard sur ma route. Et je t'écraserais. Tu n'as de toute façon aucune chance face à moi. Le passé et le futur le prouvent non ?

Il rit longuement. Il sembla que la conversation se termina ainsi car Jack ne trouva plus rien à lui répondre. Ils s'étaient dit ce qui se cachait encore entre eux. Brisant ainsi leurs dernières barrières. C'était désormais en ayant pleinement conscience de leur but, de leur objectif et de leur raison qu'ils se fixaient.

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'en finir, Jack Frost. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord. En ce monde il n'y a pas la place pour nous deux. Je sauverais, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, les âmes de mes amis. Je ne les laisserais pas disparaitre.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra. Je trouverais ma place, dus-je te tuer pour y arriver.

Sur ces derniers mots, le tueur fonça sur Jack à grandes enjambées. Le jeune enfant balança son cutter en face de lui mais Hans l'attrapa par le bras et le tordit en arrière pour qu'il lâche son arme. Jack hurla de douleur. Le cutter resta cependant dans sa main et il le regarda avec colère. Hans approcha alors le mouchoir d'où Jack bloqua sa respiration. Puis il se tortilla et donna un coup de pied sur son genou droit qui le fit grommeler. Il tint tout de même prise. Jack se balança alors en avant, tirant de toute ses forces sur ses maigres bras. Il se débattait comme jamais et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Fixant Hans dans les yeux qui tentait de lui faire aspirer le chloroforme. C'est alors que Jack balança son pied en l'air, visant la partie la plus faible du corps des hommes. C'était à la fois un geste simple mais efficace qui fit tomber Hans à terre. Il se tint les parties.

\- C'est dingue comme ça peut être efficace, s'exprima Jack en roulant sur le côté.

Puis il fit son choix. Il laissa le tueur là pour partir vers les toilettes. Il avait encore une chose à faire avant d'en finir. Hans avait trop de complices, ça ne pouvait pas se finir ici. Celui-ci se tortillait d'ailleurs sur le sol tant la douleur pouvait être horrible. Jack en profita pour entrer dans les toilettes. Elles étaient fermées tout à l'heure mais maintenant ouvertes. Jack avait compris qu'Hans avait tenté de l'amener là-bas pour en finir en toute discrétion. Heureusement que Jack avait compris à temps qui il était vraiment. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir. Il se douta par ailleurs que le trio devait se trouver là.

Une porte de cabine était fermée à clef. Il frappa donc à coups de pied pour l'ouvrir, son cœur battant à la chamade. Fixant le couloir. Le tueur pouvait se relever d'un moment à l'autre. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, le jeune Frost empoigna l'extincteur des toilettes et martela la porte de bois avec une force inouïe. La force du désespoir.

Le bois commença à céder. Jack entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il en tremblait avant d'atteindre le loquet. Il ouvrit ce qu'il restait de la porte et repéra le trio qui dormait sur la cuvette et au sol. Il eut un instant de colère où il serra les poings. Puis il sortit une bouteille de son sac, toujours sur son dos, et envoya de l'eau sur eux. Cela ne les fit pas émerger. Il remarqua même qu'Elena saignait du nez et semblait souffrir. Le tueur avait dû utiliser une grosse dose. Ce qui pouvait être mortel. Il jura.

Jack entra dans la cabine et les frappa en envoyant sans ménagement leur tête dans la cuvette. Il devait à tout prit les faire émerger.

\- Jaaaaaaaaaaaack !

Hans arriva proche de là. Le blanc sentit les larmes de terreur monter avant que Jim ne papillonne des yeux avec difficulté. Jack le secoua comme jamais et lui cogna la tête contre le mur.

\- Réveille-toi bon sang ! JIM HAWKINS ! C'est le moment où jamais de sauver la fille la plus importante de toute ta vie !

Le jeune garçon avait été assommé mais pas chloroformé. Si bien qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux en tenant Jack par le col.

\- ARRÊTE ! Ca fait mal !

\- AIDE-MOI ! Il faut sauver Melody et Elena !

Jim prit quelques secondes pour comprendre avant de voir Hans débouler dans la cabine. Il avait le visage crispé et se protégeait les parties pour ne pas que Jack recommence.

Le jeune Hawkins comprit rapidement la situation et les dires de son ami. Il regarda Hans prendre Jack et le balancer dans l'évier. Il n'avait pas remarqué Jim tant il était furieux. Ils hurlaient si fort que plusieurs professeurs les entendirent depuis un bon moment. Callaghan, Delbert et Silver arrivèrent en trombe pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Ils tombèrent des nues en voyant Hans tenter de noyer Jack. Celui-ci se débattait avec ferveur mais Hans avait une force incroyable. Il commençait à perdre son air et paniquait. Non ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Il tenta de lui balancer des coups mais Hans protégea ses jambes.

\- Ca ne marchera pas deux fois !

\- HANS ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Delbert accourut et se prit une droite. Il s'effondra au sol.

\- Ne me dérangez pas ou Pitch et Frollo vous le ferons payer ! Hurla-t-il de son regard fou.

Callaghan n'osa pas avancer. Sa famille, sa fille, étaient directement menacées par ses propos. Mais Silver lui n'avait aucune famille. Il sauta sur Hans.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Hurla Silver.

Il le tint par derrière d'où Hans beugla des insultes. Jack tomba au sol et cracha ses poumons. Il tremblait et remarqua qu'il avait uriné sur lui même. Jim essayait de se lever en vain en face de lui. La douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête était invivable. Mais voir Silver se battre lui donna de la force. Il avait toujours considéré ce professeur comme un père pour lui.

\- Si vous me barrez la route, je dirais à tout le monde que vous détournez l'argent de l'école et de la ville toute entière ! Hurla Hans.

\- ...

Silver hésita. Puis il regard Jim, Melody, Elena et Jack.

\- Non... ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Même au prix de ma propre vie !

Delbert fut heureux de l'entendre alors qu'il gisait sur le sol avec du sang sur la bouche.

Hans devint rouge de haine.

\- CALLAGHAN AIDEZ-MOI ! Ou j'irais tuer votre fille !

Celui-ci se sentit prit entre deux feux. Etre complice de meurtre ? C'était beaucoup pour lui. Il décida de s'enfuir.

\- Lâche !

Silver en sourit en voyant Hans se débattre. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Hans avait gardé une arme secrète, il était contrarié de l'utiliser là mais préféra éliminer Silver de sa vue. De sa poche il sortit de l'acide citrique pris en salle de science et le lui balança au visage. Silver hurla comme jamais. Il sentit son œil droit se liquéfier sous les yeux des deux garçons qui hurlaient de terreur. Silver se gratta le visage qui se déforma avant qu'Hans ne se saisisse de la petite hache à côté de l'extincteur pour le marteler de coup. Il s'acharna sur son bras droit et sa jambe droite qui fit exploser du sang sur les murs. Jim se sentit vomir dans les toilettes alors que Jack rampait, traumatisé, vers lui.

\- Non… Pas Silver, pleura Jim entre deux vomissements.

Jack s'agrippa contre la porte avant de reprendre son cutter.

Hans le remarqua et laissa Silver sur le sol qui était recouvert du sang de ses membres à moitié arrachés.

\- Non. Non. Non, répliqua Hans qui fit claquer sa hache contre les cabines dans un bruit d'avertissement. Je ne te laisserais pas m'avoir par derrière.

Il ne lâcha pas la hache mais attrapa Jack par le cou. Celui-ci lui planta le cutter dans le bras gauche. Hans se crispa mais garda prise et le cutter tomba au sol. Le sang coula le long de son bras sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte tant il était fou furieux et psychotique. A nouveau Jack se débattit. Il manquait d'air et sentit sa gorge rétrécir. Il bavait.

C'est alors que Jim fonça sur lui dans un geste désespéré. Il donna un grand coup de tête sur sa partie intime. A nouveau Hans lâcha prise et s'effondra au sol en hurlant d'une douleur infâme.

\- Toi jamais plus tu n'auras d'enfant et c'est tant mieux, commenta Jim sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Il tremblait et avait de la bave tant il avait vomi. Il avait peur, si peur. Jack cracha et pointa Melody du doigt. Hans hurla des noms d'oiseaux à tout va en jurant de les étriper si lentement qu'ils verraient la mort les lécher avec délice.

Delbert s'était quant à lui précipité sur Silver et tentait de le sauver en bloquant l'hémorragie. Jim comprit le geste de son nouvel ami et prit Melody sur son dos avec une difficulté hors norme. Jack se força à tenir debout et agrippa Elena dont le sang coulait à flots de son nez. Il lui mit un mouchoir complet dans les narines et regarda si elle respirait par la bouche. Ce qui était le cas. Il la porta alors et les deux clopinèrent hors de la pièce.

\- Où sont... Harold... et Mérida ? Balbutia Jim en panique.

\- Je sais pas... Faut qu'on se barre...

\- On va chercher près de la sortie mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. J'ai confiance en eux... !

Jim le suivit non sans éprouver une peur sans nom.

Peu avant ça, Harold repoussa Mérida contre le mur alors que Claude Frollo allait l'empoigner.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas la violer pervers !

Claude se recula en voyant qu'il brandissait son cutter devant lui. Il salivait en regardant Mérida. Pitch en rit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par le fait que Jack soit du mauvais côté de la porte ? Balança Harold. PARLEZ !

L'homme en noir se leva et regarda au dehors comme si Harold ne représentait aucune menace pour lui. La tempête était si dense qu'on n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant soi.

\- Je te pensais plus intelligent Harold. Ce que ma phrase veut dire est exactement ce qu'elle est. Jack est plus en danger là-bas qu'ici.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il fit tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Mais il eut du mal à rassembler la totalité des informations. Pitch se retourna sur lui et se colla contre la vitre.

\- Je ne suis pas celui que vous recherchez. Bon je ne dirais pas que je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire, je suis toujours présent partout de toute manière.

Il gloussa longuement.

Mérida se releva avec son petit couteau de cuisine pris chez les Frost. Elle serra la mâchoire.

\- On est sûrs que c'est vous ! C'est votre école et les garçons vous ont démasqué grâce à votre nom de famille. On sait que vous aimez voir la peur chez les gens, vous êtes un psychopathe qui aimez torturer les autres !

Elle parla d'une traite et le menaça. Claude regarda l'échange sans bouger. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Pitch l'autorisait à faire. Ni Hans d'ailleurs. L'homme en noir sembla ne jamais s'être autant amusé de toute sa vie.

\- Alors voyons, on va éclaircir quelques points avant que vous ne soyez un peu trop perdus les enfants. Ce serait dommage que vous mourriez sans savoir la vérité non ?

Mérida se serra contre Harold qui lui prit la main, tout aussi fou de colère.

Pitch continua.

\- Déjà, oui, c'est bien mon école. Et j'en suis très fier je dois dire. Même si j'ai l'impression que son avenir va être corrompu. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour que Lionheart, la maire, m'accorde le droit d'en construire une. Mais je voulais absolument réunir plein d'enfants sur qui exercer mon pouvoir. Voir leur peur, leur traumatisme, les détruire de l'intérieur, c'est une passion qui me rend fou de plaisir.

\- MONSTRE ! Grogna Mérida. Vous êtes une ordure !

\- Oh c'est une passion comme une autre. Moi je ne tue personne, je préfère porter un coup au mental, c'est beaucoup plus satisfaisant que toute cette barbarie. Enfin voilà pourquoi cette école a vu le jour. Et ce fut facile à construire vu que je suis riche comme Crésus. Les poisons que je vends dans le monde entier ont leur petit succès. Il faut dire que je prends bien soin à ce qu'ils soient efficaces. A ce jour il n'y a que Mavis qui n'en soit pas encore morte. Mais elle a eu le temps d'être soignée, ceci explique cela. Je finirais le travail plus tard.

Il sourit en voyant Harold se tordre de douleur et de colère. Ah, ce visage, il adorait cette expression. C'était jouissif.

\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas la remplir de personnes saines d'esprit qui pleureraient à la moindre de mes actions. Ce n'aurait pas été drôle. J'ai donc recruté une petite bande de joyeux lurons. Tous avaient leur désir lubrique et fantaisiste. Certains pour voler de l'argent comme Silver, d'autres pour pouvoir continuer à faire des expériences secrètes dans les sous-sols de l'école comme Callaghan et son délire de portails dimensionnels pour attendre les lignes du temps. Un vrai fou.

Harold fut surpris. Il cligna des yeux. Quelqu'un qui avait foi en la vérité qu'étaient les lignes du temps c'était rare. Mais il n'aboutirait de toute façon à rien. C'était un domaine bien trop compliqué et insaisissable.

\- Ah ça semble vous parler. Viendriez-vous du futur ? J'en ai le sentiment depuis un moment.

\- Ca ne regarde personne, commenta Harold froidement.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui alors. Mais cela ne m'importe guère. En fait c'est sans intérêt. Quoi que vous fassiez contre moi ce sera vain. Mais bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, après avoir choisi mon ami Frollo ici présent j'ai fait une trouvaille incroyable. Un homme détruit qui ne savait même pas lui-même qu'il était fou. Il se croyait et se croit toujours saint d'esprit. C'était le saint-graal pour moi. Il avait un désir qui allait de paire avec ce que je voulais alors je lui ai offert le poste parfait. Et il s'est montré à la hauteur de la tâche. Hans était parfait.

\- HANS !? Hurla Harold.

\- Oui, Hans Westergaard est celui que vous recherchez. Il doit probablement être en train de tuer Jack et d'embarquer les autres dans ma maison. Enfin une de mes maisons de montagnes. J'en ai tellement. Il aurait dû faire ça depuis le début plutôt que de prendre une maison à ses frères. Quand elle a brûlé ils sont devenus fous, les Westergaard.

Harold tomba des nues. Il avala difficilement la chose. Dire qu'Hans était si proche d'eux depuis tout ce temps. Il en fulminait et à nouveau Pitch saliva sur son regard. Mérida sembla perplexe mais elle serra les poings.

\- Les monstres se cachent partout. De toute façon cette école est remplie de monstres ! Vous ! Hans ! Frollo ! Les Benson ! Et l'autre Astoria, là !

\- Ah Astoria est aussi pas mal dans son genre. Elle est chez moi en ce moment même. Je l'héberge vu qu'elle est en fuite. J'adore sa façon de traumatiser sa belle-fille juste pour de l'argent. Et le poison que je lui fournissais pour les parents de la jeunette me procurait un grand plaisir. Dommage qu'elle se soit fait avoir, en quelque sorte. Surtout que Raiponce est toujours en vie.

\- J'ai adoré travailler avec eux tous. J'espère que cela pourra continuer, sinon je devrais me trouver d'autres victimes, soupira Pitch.

\- On vous arrêtera avant ça. Je n'ai plus aucune pitié pour rien.

Harold s'avança fermement avec son cutter. Mérida le suivit mais Claude Frollo sortit une arme à feu de sa poche et les menaça.

\- Je les tue, Pitch ?

\- Hum, ce serait gâcher le plaisir. Je pense qu'Hans sera plus à même de s'occuper du garçon. Il le déteste après tout. La fille, je pense qu'il te la laissera.

\- Oh oui ! Voilà qui me plait.

Frollo eut un regard pervers et lubrique qui fit frissonner Mérida.

\- JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne vous la laisserai de nouveau ! Beugla Harold.

\- J'aime les petites filles difficiles comme Esméralda, commenta Frollo. Je sent que je vais bien m'amuser.

Harold en devint fou de rage. Il allait s'avancer mais Claude tira un coup de feu qui passa juste à côté de lui. Il se bloqua, mort de peur. La fumée sortait doucement du canon et Harold fixa les yeux déments de son adversaire.

\- Pas un pas de plus mon cher Haddock. C'est déjà la fin pour vous. Si vous ne vous étiez pas mêlés de tout, vous n'en seriez pas là. C'est de votre faute.

\- Mais bien sûr, grogna Mérida qui n'avait pas perdu de son mordant. On aurait dû vous laisser, non laisser Hans tuer Raiponce et les autres sans rien faire.

\- Exact, répliqua Pitch. Mais moi je préfère que vous soyez intervenus, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Le quatuor se tut. Se fixant les uns et les autres. Mérida se sentit prise au piège. Ils étaient faits comme des rats. Elle imaginait déjà se faire violer à nouveau. Elle en pleurait presque mais Harold resserra la prise sur sa main. Il avait eu un plan de fuite dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il devait juste éviter le pistolet. Ce qui était compliqué...

\- Il en met du temps pour revenir, Dit Claude inquiet.

\- Il a peut-être eu un imprévu, va savoir, gloussa Pitch.

\- Jack l'a sûrement mis en déroute c'est tout, dit Mérida fièrement.

\- Ca pourrait oui. Mais ça m'étonnerait que cette force de la nature se fasse renverser par un petit enfant d'une dizaine d'années, comment Pitch. Il est du genre déterminé.

\- Jack aussi ! Insista-t-elle. Il a bravé le temps lui-même et la folie pour nous sauver. Tout comme Harold.

Le brun lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Puis doucement, pendant leur conversation, il glissa sa main dans son sac à dos. Il en sortit des pétards en mitraillette. Et autres boules pétantes. Il les avait trouvés chez les Frost qui fêtaient toujours le nouvel an avec ça. Bien que cette année ce fut corrompu. Il essaya de rester impassible alors qu'il prenait aussi un briquet. Pitch sembla se douter de quelque chose. Il se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos mon petit Harold ? Un cadeau pour nous peut-être.

Claude le visa d'emblée. Harold se stoppa. Mérida regarda les pétards. Elle comprit.

\- Je cache une arme blanche, mais je ne vous dirais pas laquelle. Je sais que le cutter ne tiendra jamais le coup face à vous.

\- Un mensonge pour couvrir une vérité. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

Pitch s'avança et Harold se dépêcha de les allumer dans son dos. Ce fut complexe mais il entendit le bruit significatif que la mèche était en train de brûler.

Aussi rapidement que possible il envoya la mitraillette. Frollo tira et Harold sentit la balle se planter dans sa jambe gauche. Il hurla et s'effondra au sol en envoyant d'autres feux d'artifice qui sifflèrent dans la pièce et se mirent à brûler des feuilles sur le bureau. Claude bascula devant une fusée folle. Mérida se baissa en prenant Harold contre elle. Pitch ne voyait plus rien de son côté.

\- Choppe-les Claude ! S'ils s'échappent ce ne sera pas drôle !

Frollo les chercha.

\- Vers la porte Mérida ! Hurla Harold.

La rouquine se tourna vers la porte mais Harold la tira. Il fit non de la tête et l'entraina vers la fenêtre. Claude fonça à la porte et bloqua le passage.

Dès qu'Harold ouvrit la fenêtre et monta sur le rebord, le souffle aspira la fumée et les crépitements cessèrent. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de Pitch.

\- Oh ! Quelle splendide tactique. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'en sautant d'ici vous en reviendriez en un seul morceau. On est quand même au troisième étage.

\- Oh vous savez, sourit Harold, j'ai déjà sauté de deux grands étages et il y avait moins de neige que ça.

Claude en profita pour tirer, Pitch sursauta. La balle se logea dans le mur.

\- PAS UN GESTE !

Harold tenait Mérida contre lui. Puis il sourit et bascula en arrière. Mérida hurla contre lui alors qu'il la protégeait de l'impact. Pitch et Frollo foncèrent et les regardèrent s'enfoncer dans la tempête de neige. Allaient-ils vraiment s'écraser sans finir en bouillie dans la cour ?

Jack s'acharna avec Jim sur la porte pour la briser. Ils utilisèrent une chaise qui trainait dans le couloir. Ensemble ils frappèrent de toutes leur forces jusqu'à ce que la grande vitre ne cède. Puis ils reprirent les filles sur leur dos et passèrent par le trou qui les plongea dans le froid mordant de la tempête qui semblait s'intensifier de minute en minute. Jim protégea Melody en lui mettant sa capuche. Jack en fit de même et ils essayèrent d'avancer dans le vent sibérien.

Plus loin Hans se releva, plus fou qu'il ne l'eut jamais été. Il prit des bouts de bois de la porte et les mit dans son caleçon pour protéger ce qu'il restait de sa partie intime plutôt violacée. Plus jamais cela ne l'handicaperait. Puis sans un regard envers Delbert qui tremblait de terreur en essayant de sauver Silver, il prit la hache ensanglantée et quitta la pièce. Il courut après les garçons.

L'infirmier soupira, tant il était mort de peur de finir dans le même état que le professeur de sport.

\- Tenez bon, je vais tout faire pour vous maintenir en vie, je vais appeler une ambulance.

Silver ne put répondre mais il hurlait toujours en glapissant de temps à autre. Le pauvre n'arrivait même pas à tomber dans les pommes.

Au dehors, Jack ne pensa plus qu'à s'enfuir. Il ne savait pas comment retrouver Harold et ne pouvait plus se retourner. Avec Jim ils s'enfoncèrent dans la neige qui leur arrivait jusqu'au ventre. Cela les ralentissait et les faisait paniquer. Melody et Elena semblaient ressentir le froid tant leurs corps se contractèrent.

\- On va crever de froid avant qu'on ne soit retrouvé..., déglutit Jim

\- COURAGE ! Ne perds pas espoir ! Jamais ! Hurla Jack.

Jim approuva. Un peu plus sceptique. Puis ils virent deux gros points noirs tomber du ciel. Jack, dont le vent fouettait son visage rougi et faisait danser ses cheveux dans un rythme endiablé, regarda en hauteur. Il vit peu distinctement Pitch et Frollo dans leur bureau.

\- Non ! Harold ! Hurla-t-il.

Presque en larmes, il se dirigea vers lui. Etaient-ils morts ? Les avait-on balancés de là-haut pour s'en débarrasser ?

\- Pas toi, mon ami ! Tout sauf ça ! Alors qu'on est sur le point de non-retour !

Il s'approcha et le regarda sur le sol neigeux. Celui-ci se tintait de rouge...


	27. Chp 27 : Chasse et Détermination!

**Voilà la suite.**  
 **Toujours plus de complication pour nos héros.**  
 **Bonne chance à eux!**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Chasse et Détermination !

 _Elle se voyait en train de danser dans le sable. Elle était si heureuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds tournoyant sur eux-mêmes au rythme de ses pas. Sous un soleil radieux. Elle fut rejointe par ses parents, Frederick et Ariana Corona. Ils la prirent par ses mains et ils s'amusèrent. Son père l'envola dans les airs et la prit contre lui. Ariana la serra dans son dos et l'embrassa longuement sur le front. Raiponce était vraiment heureuse. Entourée de sa famille. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient._

 _Depuis combien de temps s'amusait-elle ainsi ? Raiponce n'aurait su le dire. C'était un peu comme le paradis ou des vacances sans fin. Elle se baignait, jouait, mangeait et dormait avec ses deux parents. Voyant précisément leurs visages amoureux sur elle. La blonde ne s'en lassait pas. Mais pourtant, au fur et à mesure de son bonheur elle remarqua que quelque chose lui manquait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus. Ce fut sa mère Ariana qui la prit à part, le soleil se couchait en face des vagues. Le cadre était idyllique. Presque un peu trop utopique._

 _\- Quelque chose te tracasse ma puce ? Tu me sembles ailleurs par moment._

 _Raiponce se blottit contre sa mère._

 _\- Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose._

 _\- Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ici ? Avec ton papa et ta maman qui t'aiment fort._

 _Ariana embrassa sa fille sur la joue et celle-ci roucoula de joie. Pourtant elle tourna les yeux vers l'horizon en repliant ses genoux contre elle._

 _\- Si je suis très heureuse, mais... Ne devrais-je pas être ailleurs ? Avec... d'autres personnes._

 _Elle força sur son cerveau. Ariana soupira. La grande dame aux cheveux blonds presque bruns de longueur moyenne se tourna vers la mer à son tour. Elle sentait que ce moment allait arriver. Mais elle avait espéré que cela dure un peu plus longtemps..._

 _\- Si quelqu'un t'attend ailleurs, il faut que tu ailles le retrouver, dit-elle d'un ton maternel._

 _Raiponce se tourna vers elle, le regard triste._

 _\- Mais si je m'en vais, je ne te reverrais plus ?_

 _\- Non en effet. Mais ce ne sera qu'un au revoir. On se reverra bien plus tard une dernière fois. Et j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible. Je t'attendrais toujours._

 _La blonde eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle commençait à se souvenir._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle en se serrant contre sa mère. Reste !_

 _\- Tu peux rester, toi, si tu veux. Mais c'est à toi de choisir. Tu peux rester pour toujours dans ce paradis ou tu peux... retourner là où tu étais._

 _La blonde commença à perdre ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent en rafales dorées sur la plage. Serrée contre sa mère. Ceux -ci brunirent._

 _\- Maman... tu vas me manquer..._

 _\- Oh moi aussi mais je veillerais sur toi. Je regarderais à quel point ma fille est forte, belle et intelligente. Tu es la digne fille de ton père._

 _Raiponce se détacha et la regarda avec un amour dans faille. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers un Frédérick qui lisait un livre sur la plage._

 _\- Est-ce que papa... ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de le trouver._

 _Raiponce approuva. Puis elle se leva. Ses courts cheveux bruns volant vers la mer._

 _\- Jack. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. C'est un trou bien trop grand dans mon cœur que de passer ma vie loin de toi. Harold, Mérida, les amis. J'ai besoin d'eux, ils me sont si précieux. Je ne peux pas les laisser derrière. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi ! Je le leur dois bien ça ! Et je veux vivre parmi eux !_

 _La brunette serra les poings en fixant le ciel bleu qui commençait à se couvrir. Elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Et surtout son esprit combatif. Malgré sa peine, Ariana fut si fière de sa fille qu'elle en pleura. Raiponce l'ensuivit et elles se firent une dernière accolade._

 _\- Je t'attendrais._

 _\- Et je viendrais, le plus tard possible, commenta Raiponce en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire et à voir._

 _Ariana lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis elle disparut et ce fut le trou noir. Un long, très long corridor noir attrapa Raiponce qui ne se débattit pas. Elle se laissa glisser. Elle voulait tant les revoir. Elle voulait tant les aider !_

Un énorme bruit vint claquer contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Raiponce Corona sursauta de frayeur et tourna la tête vers celle-ci. Elle haleta. Puis elle cligna des yeux. Rapidement elle remarqua qu'elle était à l'hôpital de ses murs blancs et du matériel qui faisait une tonne de bruit à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua aussi la forte tempête qui faisait rage ce matin là.

\- Tu... Oh mon dieu ! Tu es réveillée !

Raiponce remarqua la présence d'un homme à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Marmonna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je m'appelle Dracula mon enfant, dit-il ému. Je suis le papa de Mavis. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

Raiponce approuva et se détendit. Elle se releva douloureusement. Ses membres étaient comme du coton.

\- Ne force pas, tu reviens d'un très long coma tu sais.

\- Un coma ?

\- Oui, tu dors depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant. C'est un miracle que tu sois de retour, on n'était pas sûrs que tu puisses revenir vu la torture psychologique que tu avais subie...

Comme une horrible bourrasque gelée, Raiponce se souvint de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. De ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. La peur la paralysa et elle se recroquevilla contre ses genoux. Commençant à regretter de ne pas être restée au paradis où elle était il y a peu. Puis elle se souvint du visage empli de fierté de sa mère. De son père... Elle déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle se force à ne pas sombrer. Elle se balança.

\- Je vais chercher les médecins, commenta Dracula.

\- Non attendez ! Où... Où sont-ils tous ? Jack, Harold, mon père ? Et Mavis ?

Elle se releva bien droite.

\- Et bien. Jack et Harold sont à l'école en ce moment même mon enfant, sourit doucement le père de famille. Ils sont en sécurité avec Mérida et les autres. Le kidnappeur ne pourra plus les atteindre là-bas. Ton papa... il est dans une chambre non loin de là. Et Mavis est partie. Elle est dans un hôpital réputé pour attendre le jour de son opération. Mais le transport s'est mal passé. Je ne sais pas si... Enfin on verra bien.

Il tenta de garder contenance. La blonde semblait avide de savoir et oublia sa peur.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec elle ? Mon père est vraiment vivant ?

\- J'ai promis de veiller sur toi. Et je ne suis d'aucune utilité là-bas... Je suis en plein procès en plus. Et oui ton père est en vie. Il oscille entre rechutes et rétablissement. Je crois qu'il se cherche. Un peu comme toi. Mais au moins ne reçoit-il plus de poison de...

\- Astoria oui, déclara Raiponce. Je sais.

Elle serra les pans du drap avant que Dracula ne la rassure qu'elle ne reviendrait plus ici malgré le fait qu'elle était toujours disparue. Et que le tueur courait toujours. Puis il partit chercher un médecin. Raiponce cependant fut pleinement réveillée. Puis une information la fit paniquer. Elle se tourna vivement sur elle-même et posa les pieds au sol. Il faisait vraiment froid. Elle tressaillit

\- Mon dieu... Jack et Harold sont à l'école ! Je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas avec Hans ! Ils ne savent pas que c'est lui le tueur ! Ils vont se faire avoir ! Ils vont se faire tuer !

Paniquée, la petite força sur ses pieds pour se lever. L'entreprise fut ardue. Elle vacilla et se retint au mur. Elle sentit que quelque chose la tirait en arrière et regarda les fils des machines. Elle en avait tellement...

La brunette se rassit sur le lit et entreprit de les enlever un par un. Ceux dans son nez ce qui fit extrêmement mal. Ceux de son bras. Celui qui était accroché à la sonde et qui la fit pleurer de douleur. Puis ceux qui lui donnaient du sang dans l'autre bras. Les machines se mirent à sonner vivement. Raiponce fixa le sol et trouva une prise. Elle les débrancha. Sans savoir que cette fameuse prise aurait pu lui coûter la vie quelques semaines plus tôt sans l'intervention de Jack et Harold.

Quand le calme revint, la jeune fille tenta de marcher et de se lever. Elle se cramponna à une chaise roulante et avança. Les infirmières arrivèrent aussitôt avec le médecin. Ceux-ci lui sautèrent dessus mais Raiponce se mit à pleurer.

\- Laissez-moi voir mon père ! PITIE !

Elle avait un regard si triste et si horriblement torturé que le personnel soignant la laissa faire. Ils admirèrent son courage en la voyant se déplacer si tôt après son retour. En voyant ce petit bout de femme se battre corps et âme pour voir son père.

Dracula lui montra la chambre et la laissa seule pour les retrouvailles. Raiponce avança doucement vers son père endormi. Il devait toujours être avec Ariana. Ce ne pouvait pas être seulement un rêve. C'était sûrement un endroit bien différent, entre la vie et la mort. Un endroit où l'âme d'Ariana attendait avec ses regrets. La jeune Corona se bloqua sur place en se fixant dans un miroir. Elle faisait peur à voir. Partout on voyait des bleus et des coupures soignés mais présents. Ses cheveux courts commençaient à repousser et des mèches claires apparaissaient sur ses racines. Sa coupe ne ressemblait plus à rien. Quant à son corps il avait l'air d'un champ de mines. Surtout son dos où elle remarqua deux grosses cicatrices en soulevant son bout de tissu d'hôpital. Elle déglutit en se souvenant des coups de feu. Elle repensa alors à Jack.

\- Je dois le retrouver, dit-elle entre ses dents. Mais avant ça...

Raiponce glissa vers son père Frédérick qui semblait bien loin d'ici. Elle lui prit alors les mains et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Papa. Je suis de retour. Dans le monde réel.

Elle lui sourit en posant sa tête sur son torse. Son papa adoré...

\- Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'Astoria t'empoissonnais… Chaque samedi... Pendant nos visites... Cette horrible bonne femme ! Mais, malgré tout, je suis heureuse que tu te battes toujours pour vivre. Je suis sûre et certaine que tu le faisais depuis tout ce temps pour moi.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu es fort papa, et je serais comme toi. Je ne me laisserais plus jamais faire par personne. Que ce soit Astoria ou Hans. Mais j'ai été contente de revoir maman. Au moins une fois. Je me sens plus confiante. Je te promets de revenir saine et sauve. Mais je dois partir. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire. Personne n'a l'air de savoir qui est le coupable. Et Dracula m'a dit qu'il était encore en liberté. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés après ce que j'ai vécu. J'espère que tu le comprends. Et que tu me reviendras... Je t'aime mon petit papa chéri.

Raiponce l'embrassa longuement sur le front. Puis elle se blottit contre lui avec amour. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fixa la tempête au dehors et déglutit. Sortir serait un vrai challenge mais elle n'avait aucun parent pour l'en empêcher. C'est ce qu'elle crut avant que son père ne resserre sa prise sur la main de la blonde. Celle-ci sentit monter les larmes. Il avait toujours les yeux clos mais il l'entendait... Il n'était plus très loin d'elle !

\- Tu veux que je reste. Mais c'est impossible.

Frederick resserra sa poigne. Raiponce lui embrassa alors la main.

\- Aie confiance en ta princesse. Je reviendrais. Et tu as intérêt à être revenu pour moi aussi !

Elle lâcha des larmes. C'est alors que son père sembla la libérer. Elle lui sourit et le couva du regard avant de retourner à la chaise roulante.

Laisser son père derrière elle fut le plus lourd sacrifice qu'elle eut à porter. Mais son regard déterminé ne changea pas de but. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Jack et Harold qu'Hans était le tueur et qu'ils étaient en grand danger. Si ce n'était pas trop tard...

Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre et passa quelques examens. Le docteur lui expliqua que la police allait sûrement l'interroger les jours suivants. Mais il serait peut-être trop tard et elle ne comptait plus être là. Surtout qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance en des adultes étrangers. Peu importe qu'ils soient policiers ou infirmiers. En fait son obsession devint telle qu'elle marmonna en boucle le nom de Jack, Harold et Mérida. Le Big Four. Elle voulait tant les revoir, leur parler, se défouler de son traumatisme. Se faire rassurer par Jack. Elle l'aimait tant, il était si fort, si gentil et si prévenant. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas partir en trombe. Il fallait rester intelligente.

Elle attendit donc son heure, peu avant le repas de midi. Tout le monde s'affaira en cuisine et les patients sortirent de leur chambre pour aller à la cantine. Raiponce en profita pour se rhabiller. Il y avait un pantalon violet pâle et un pull rose qui l'attendaient dans ses affaires. Elinor les avait apportés de chez elle. Une belle attention. L'ancienne blonde se fixa à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle remarqua à nouveau ses racines et sourit.

\- Je redeviendrais blonde en peu de temps. Et je les laisserais repousser. Jack aimera, j'en suis sûre.

Elle sourit avant de se reprendre. Elle prit un sac d'affaires qui trainait et le remplit de choses utiles et de provisions. Elle prit également une seringue contenant un sédatif. Ca pouvait toujours être utile. Elle prit aussi une trousse de secours et fonça au dehors. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à marcher correctement mais se débrouilla avec une cane trouvée dans sa chambre. Peu lui importait la souffrance physique et que son dos la tiraille. Peu lui importait le fait qu'elle devait rester au chaud. Elle s'était suffisamment reposée comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Quelle retrouve ses amis au plus vite.

Mais ce ne fut pas facile avec tous les policiers. Elle dut donc passer par différentes chambres et couloirs. Elle réussit à pénétrer dans une salle vide de consultation et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le froid la mordit d'où elle hurla en son fort intérieur. Elle attrapa un manteau en fourrure accroché au mur et s'enveloppa autour de son propre manteau. Elle se força à sauter dans la neige et sentit ses pieds pleurer dans ses bottines.

\- Allez Raiponce, si tu veux voir tes amis tu dois bouger.

Elle se claqua mentalement et fila le plus loin possible de l'hôpital. Direction l'école primaire de la ville.

Une heure avant cela, dans ladite école, Jack et Jim venaient de s'enfoncer dans la neige. Ils tenaient Elena et Melody sur leur dos avant de voir Harold et Mérida tomber depuis la fenêtre du troisième étage de l'école. Le sang qui coulait dans la neige rendit le pâlot fou de terreur. Il s'approcha avec Jim et hurla le nom de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas poser Elena dans ce froid. Surtout que celle-ci semblait souffrir atrocement alors que le sang coulait abondamment de son nez. De plus, par derrière, Hans ne tarderait pas à venir les chercher avec ses complices... C'était la panique générale.

Mais Mérida se releva comme si de rien n'était. Elle se crispa de froid et jura plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait rien car Harold l'avait protégée. La rouquine les fixa longuement avant de sauter au cou de Jack.

\- Oh mon dieu tu es vivant ! Hurla-t-elle par-dessus le vent. Pitch nous a dit que Hans te tuerait ! C'est lui le tueur !

\- Oui je sais, répliqua Jack qui hurla si fort qu'il sentait ses cordes vocales trembler. Il essaye de nous tuer et d'embarquer les filles. On a pu lui échapper de justesse. Un des profs va même surement y passer. * _Jim se crispa_ * Mais plus important ! Comment va Harold ? Ils vous ont fait quoi ?!

\- On ne devrait pas rester là ! Beugla Jim derrière le blanc. Il faut s'enfuir maintenant qu'on est tous là !

Jack approuva. Il se tourna vers Mérida qui fit court.

\- Frollo et Pitch nous ont coincés dans le bureau et nous ont appris la vérité sur Hans et eux-mêmes ! Ils sont ses complices et Pitch a déniché Hans car il savait qu'il avait un problème mental. Bref, Harold nous a fait sortir par la fenêtre mais il a pris une balle à la jambe !

La rouquine se pencha vers le brun pour regarder sa jambe. Jack se pencha pour constater les dégâts. Cela semblait assez net mais douloureux. Au moins il respirait normalement. Harold saignait à la tête également mais aucune hémorragie ne semblait émerger.

\- Le froid doit le protéger, commenta Jack. Mais je suis content de le voir vivant ! J'ai cru que vous étiez... !

Sa gorge se bloqua. Mérida releva Harold qui sembla dans le vague. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience.

\- Allez on file ! Pitié ! Implora Jim en panique.

Tous approuvèrent. Il fallait se cacher et partir loin de l'école qui n'était autre que l'antre des loups. Jim ouvrit donc la voie avec Melody sur le dos, Jack suivit avec Elena et Mérida prit Harold par les épaules en le forçant à marcher. L'avancée fut ardue et suicidaire dans cette tempête du diable.

\- Il faut toujours qu'on ait la poisse ! Hurla Jack dont les autres approuvèrent.

Non loin de là, Hans sortit avec sa hache et regarda les traces de pas dans la neige. Il était tellement fou de rage qu'il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. Il ne remarqua pas Pitch et Frollo qui arrivèrent derrière lui.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'échappent ! Hurla le directeur. Ils savent toute la vérité sur nous ! On doit les arrêter !

Hans le remarqua enfin. Il respirait par à-coups.

\- JE VAIS LES ETRIPER JUSQU'AU DERNIER !

Puis il fila sans un mot de plus. Frollo sembla perplexe mais Pitch prit les choses en main.

\- Claude. Prends les Benson avec toi et pars à la suite de Hans. Je m'occupe d'aller chercher Gothel et de préparer le terrain ici. On va les rabattre dans un coin et les éliminer. Ca risque d'être fort amusant. C'est l'heure de la chasse !

Riant, Pitch retourna en arrière. Frollo soupira, il était plus terre à terre et beaucoup plus paniqué. Si un seul de ces enfants réussissait à prévenir leurs parents c'était foutu. Heureusement que la tempête avait cloué tout le monde chez soi. Il prit donc la direction de la cantine pour embarquer Ursula et Morgana avec lui. Pitch quant à lui alla parler à Callaghan pour un bilan de la situation. Il s'occupa du cas de Delbert qui hurla de détresse quand il se fit enfermer dans un placard. Pitch n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il laissa Silver à moitié mort sur le sol et se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa voiture pour retourner chez lui. Il sembla au comble de la joie.

\- Où va-t-on ?! Hurla Mérida à travers le voile blanc.

\- Restez près de moi, on se perd facilement ! Enchaina Jim.

\- Attendez que je réfléchisse, il faut que l'on prévienne quelqu'un !

\- Mais ils sont tous à leur procès débile, beugla à nouveau la rouquine en colère. Le palais de justice n'est pas ici.

\- Mais merde à la fin, ils sont tous complètement cons les adultes ! Grogna Jim.

\- Ils ne comprennent juste pas la situation, défendit le blanc. Bon on doit se cacher quelque part alors ! Avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent !

Jack tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour trouver une idée. Elena glissait de son dos alors que le sang se répandait sur son manteau.

\- On va chez moi ! C'est le plus près !

Jack montra la voie une fois dit et tous le suivirent. Il savait que sa mère était à un entretien psychologique à l'hôpital toute la journée et préférait que ce soit le cas. Elle était trop vulnérable pour voir ça.

Leur escapade les rendit morts de froid. Ils se prenaient des gerbes de neiges fondues sur le visage qui collait à leur peau tandis que le vent frappait de toutes ses forces. Il hurlait à travers le paysage et la forêt qui se débattait violemment dans la tempête. L'orage commença même à tonner peu avant leur arrivée chez les Frost. Harold en sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce...

Il regarda la troupe avancer puis Mérida lui sourire. Ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir.

\- Jack ! Où en est-on ? Pitié dis-moi qu'ils n'ont tué personne ! On ne pourra plus revenir en arrière, je ne le supporterais pas.

Il sanglota tandis qu'il avançait grâce à la rouquine. Jack lui expliqua vite fait la situation. Harold soupira en se crispant. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe gauche.

\- On est encore dans la merde, répliqua le brun. Après toutes nos précautions...

\- On n'échouera pas ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Hurla Jack. C'est nous ou eux !

Le jeune Haddock approuva. Il s'agrippa avec plus de poigne sur Mérida et se redressa. Jack, Harold et Mérida savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Ils savaient que tout se jouerait dans les prochaines heures. S'ils échouaient, ils mourraient tous sans exception. D'une affreuse manière. Mais s'ils réussissaient... la délivrance serait enfin à leur porte.

Au même moment, Raiponce Corona arriva en trombe à l'école primaire. Elle avait demandé à une mamie de la conduire en voiture. Celle-ci avait joyeusement accepté sans poser de questions et la déposa devant la grille. La tempête fouetta son visage et Raiponce commença à aimer sa nouvelle coupe. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle aurait dû subir avec sa tonne de cheveux par ce vent impitoyable.

Fermant à moitié les yeux elle remarqua une ambulance garée en plein milieu. Son cœur fit un bond magistral d'où elle se précipita dans la cour.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas trop tard ! Je refuse ! J'ai mis trop de temps ! Alors que je savais qui c'était … !

Raiponce remarqua du sang au sol, dans la neige glacée, qui ne la rassura guère plus sur la situation. Elle arriva devant les portes du bâtiment et regarda le prof Silver se faire amener. Son état lui fit plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche de terreur. Par chance Delbert avait eu le temps d'appeler une ambulance. Mais l'homme était à l'article de la mort et complètement inconscient. En face de lui Callaghan se frottait nerveusement les mains.

\- Vous dites que c'est les enfants qui ont fait ça ? Commenta un infirmier.

\- Oui, ils sont devenus fous et se sont tous acharnés sur lui à coups de hache. C'était abominable. Ils se sont ensuite enfuis et des professeurs tentent de les récupérer. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'être enfermés pour la sureté de cette ville...

\- C'est incroyable, commenta le soignant non sans se gratter la tête. Je suis dépassé par la situation.

\- Comme nous tous, mais je pense que ces enfants ont un gros problème depuis toujours. En tout cas j'espère... que vous pourrez le soigner.

Callaghan avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Mais il devait mentir... Pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Nous ferons notre possible mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre, il est... dans un état épouvantable.

Le professeur approuva et soupira dès que l'infirmier se retourna.

Il ne remarqua pas Raiponce qui se déporta dans un buisson. Elle se frotta les mains avec ses gants. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. En somme ses amis étaient en fuite. Et elle ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était à cause de Hans. Ce ne pouvait être que lui qui s'était acharné sur ce pauvre Silver. Ils étaient donc bel et bien en danger imminent, elle le savait.

\- Il faut que je les retrouve.

Bravant à nouveau le froid, Raiponce fit demi-tour et fonça vers la grille. Les policiers ne devraient plus tarder par ailleurs. Il fallait faire vite. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de fer, elle eut une grimace. Elle revit Hans, tout souriant et amical, faire des clins d'œil aux jeunes filles qui passaient là. A _protéger_ les environs de son regard. A leur parler comme si de rien n'était. A rassurer les parents. Elle en déglutit de dégout. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait...

Hans l'avait enlevée, séquestrée, frappée, assommée de reproches puis violée et détruite à tout jamais. Elle l'avait vu nu. Elle l'avait vu hors de lui... Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre si tout se finissait ainsi. Si elle apprenait que ses amis, se battant dans le labyrinthe, allait perdre contre lui. Non c'était impensable. Elle devait agir à son tour. C'est sur cette détermination qu'elle brava la tempête pour les retrouver.

La troupe arriva chez les Frost. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans la ruelle que Jim repéra une voiture qui tournait avec deux passagers à l'intérieur.

\- Les voilà ! Hurla Gothel sur le siège de droite.

\- Prévisible, gloussa Pitch.

Jack reconnut Gothel de par sa touffe de cheveux. Il était prêt à lui sauter dessus avant qu'Harold ne le ramène sur terre. Ils étaient avec des blessées... Il ne pouvait pas se battre comme ça.

\- FUYEZ ! Beugla Jim.

La battue prit de l'ampleur. Pitch fonça vers eux avec sa voiture d'où les enfants durent l'éviter en passant par un jardin de maison. Astoria descendit donc de la voiture et les prit en chasse. Pitch en fit de même et tenta de les prendre à revers en contournant la maison par une clôture. Melody commença à émerger en sentant son corps faire des bonds sur le dos de Jim. Elle papillonna des yeux et regarda son ami courir à en perdre la raison. Puis elle vit Jack qui en faisait de même avec Elena et Mérida qui tirait Harold pour l'aider à courir. Elle paniqua et s'accrocha à Jim qui le ressentit.

\- Je te sortirais de là ! Je te protégerais des adultes !

Melody approuva en tremblant. Elle comprit rapidement la situation et s'agrippa avec force ce qui permit à Jim de courir plus vite. Pitch arriva sur leur droite et Gothel sur leur gauche. Ils furent pris au piège mais ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Jack et Jim eurent la même idée de se retourner vivement et de reprendre le chemin en sens inverse. Cela surprit le duo de chasseurs qui dut se stopper. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de les avoir et ils filèrent à nouveau vers la route. Gothel jura en reprenant sa course. Pitch savoura son jeu de son côté en regardant Mérida et Harold qui courraient un peu plus vite à leur tour.

\- Ils sont très forts, j'aime ça.

D'un sourire il contacta Hans le prévenant que tout ce petit monde fonçait vers le parc et vers la forêt. Il reprit ensuite la route derrière Astoria qui semblait trouver la situation extrêmement mauvaise. Elle détestait le froid et encore plus devoir courir. Sa manucure et son mascara commençaient à couler, cela la rendit folle de rage.

La tempête ne se calma guère, elle empira sous les coups de tonnerre et les vents virulents. A la télévision on demanda à tous de se barricader chez soi et d'attendre la fin de l'ouragan. Personne ne serait assez fou pour braver ce torrent de vent. Et pourtant, la chasse continuait de plus belle. La grande finale entre deux parties qui ne démordaient pas de leur survie.

Les enfants venaient d'atteindre le parc. Ils venaient de semer Pitch et Gothel sur le chemin. Ils reprirent un peu leur souffle alors qu'ils se débattaient toujours dans le cyclone.

\- Si on ne meurt pas par eux, on mourra de froid et de maladie, commenta Mérida non sans paniquer.

Personne n'en redit rien, c'était plus que vrai. Harold regarda sa jambe. Il avait beau la toucher il ne la sentait pas. Cela le rendit encore plus anxieux. Melody se fit poser au sol alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

Jim lui raconta rapidement la situation pendant que Jack s'inquiétait de l'état préoccupant de sa petite sœur. En plus du sang elle respirait mal et avait quelques convulsions par moments. Elle allait y passer s'ils ne faisaient rien mais... que faire ? Alors qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette situation inextricable.

Mais le pire fut à venir... Ils eurent à peine le temps de se reprendre que les ennemis débarquèrent de tous les côtés.

\- On les tient ! Hurla Morgana à sa sœur.

\- Voilà qui nous fait de jolies petites proies.

Elles rirent alors que Gothel et Pitch barraient la route et que Frollo arriva pour bloquer la deuxième sortie. Hans déboula en dernier par derrière.

\- NE LES TOUCHEZ PAS. ILS SONT A MOI !

Il avait le teint blafard et empli de tics nerveux. Melody se plaça derrière Jim qui lui-même se fit protéger par Harold et Mérida. Jack resta aux côtés du duo et ils reculèrent doucement. Pitch, Astoria, Ursula et Morgana les rabattaient vers Claude Frollo et Hans Westergaard.

\- Alors voilà hein, hurla Jack hors de lui. La belle brochette de salauds qui nous rend la vie impossible. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel complot pouvait se cacher derrière la mort de Raiponce et Mérida.

\- Moi non plus, enchaina Harold. Et ça se dit adulte. Et ça se dit intelligent ! Tous des pourritures avides et complètement fous.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de Claude et Hans, de leur regard joyeux, plus ils sentaient la peur et la haine leur dévorer les entrailles. Ils n'avaient que peu d'espoir de s'en sortir. Même en se dispersant. Jim prit la main de Melody pour la rassurer et se rassurer lui-même. Harold sentit qu'il était un poids et hésita à foncer sur ses ennemis pour laisser une chance à la troupe de passer en forêt. Mais Jack le convainquit d'un regard de ne pas le faire. Il refuserait de vivre sans Harold. C'était tous ensemble dans la même galère. Et ils ne voyaient aucune échappatoire.

\- Allez les enfants, il va être temps de faire une grosse sieste, dit Hans en s'approchant. On a assez joué comme ça.

Presque arrivé à leur hauteur, Hans se stoppa en entendant un bruit. Il se retourna et regarda Frollo qui se tenait la tête sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- C'est la petite ! Hurla Claude en se prenant la tête dans les mains d'un cri de douleur.

\- La petite ?

Hans regarda la troupe sans comprendre. Les autres non plus, ne semblant pas saisir. Personne en fait ne comprenait.

\- Derrière toi ! Hurla Astoria.

Hans eut à peine de temps de la voir que Raiponce abattit une poêle sur ses épaules qui le fit tomber en avant. La troupe se bloqua sur place, sans comprendre, comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Attrapez-la aussi cette sale catin ! Beugla Hans en essayant de se relever rapidement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les enfants s'étaient bloqués sur place mais Raiponce leur hurla de courir et de profiter de cette percée. Jack, ne réfléchit plus et fonça par delà Frollo. L'ancienne blonde venait de leur offrir une occasion inespérée.

\- Ne les laissons plus nous bloquer, hurla Harold derrière eux. On va en forêt !

\- OUI !

La troupe suivit Raiponce et Jack qui couraient en tête de file dans les bois.

\- C'est l'heure de la contre attaque! Beugla Jack entre ses dents. Il faut en finir ! On va les avoir ! TOUS AVEC MOI !

\- OUI !

A nouveau tous hurlèrent. Raiponce sourit en voyant ça et prit la main de Jack qui avait une tonne de questions suspendues à ses lèvres. Mais cela devrait attendre, ils devraient d'abord trouver un coin pour reprendre leurs esprits et préparer un moyen d'avoir leurs ennemis. Cela suffisait de toujours fuir et subir, c'était maintenant à eux de s'accaparer le terrain et de les traquer. Mais pour ça, il allait leur falloir user de leurs toutes dernières forces... C'était quitte ou double. Ne pouvant plus reculer désormais.

Au parc, Hans prit Claude et lui donna une droite pour avoir si lamentablement échoué. Il hurla sur les autres qui l'écoutèrent à peine.

\- Ecoutez, répliqua Pitch pour toute l'assemblée. La chasse n'est pas terminée. Il n'y a personne dehors et ils se sont stupidement coincés dans la forêt. Ils ne pourront pas aller plus loin. On va faire une battue par groupe de deux. On les tuera un par un jusqu'au dernier et on fera passer tout ça pour un meurtre entre eux. Tout se passera bien si on reste unis.

\- NE TUEZ PAS MELODY ! Je la veux vivante ! Dit Hans de colère.

\- ... Bon on ne tuera pas Melody alors. Mais on ne devrait pas perdre de temps à bavasser. Si mesdames veulent leurs héritages il faudra le mériter.

Il gloussa.

\- C'est une chance que cette débile soit sortie de l'hôpital ! Je vais en faire qu'une bouchée ! Elle sera à moi ! Commenta Astoria Gothel.

\- Et nous on prendra les plus jeunes ! Dit Morgana.

\- Melody, Jim et Elena, cela va être parfait.

\- Ne tuez pas Melody ! Reprit Hans.

\- Oui on sait, grogna Ursula de colère. Toi occupe-toi donc de tes ennemis ! C'est eux qui nous mettent dans cette merde après tout. Si tu avais bien fait ton boulot !

\- JE SAIS ! Hurla Hans. Jack et Harold. Mes ennemis, je vais tellement m'acharner sur eux qu'on ne verra même plus leur visage !

\- Moi je prendrais donc Mérida, sourit Frollo non sans cracher un peu de sang.

\- Puisqu'on est tous d'accord, que la chasse continue mes amis !

Pitch sourit et les regarda tous partir. Il prit son propre chemin et savoura la situation. Oh oui il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Et la finale promettait d'être grandiose.


	28. Chp 28 : Tempête de sang

**Et deux chapitres pour le prix d'un :3**  
 **Un des plus intenses de la fic probablement et l'arrivée de la grande conclusion entre les deux parties.**  
 **Alors qui va s'en sortir? Les Adultes ou les enfants?**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Tempête de sang

Les arbres se pliaient sur leur passage. L'un deux s'effondra à quelques mètres de Melody qui hurla de frayeur poussée par Jim et Mérida. Les branches mortes tombaient comme des feuilles d'automne et le vent sembla aimer à torturer leur peau. Perdus au beau milieu des bois. Mais ce que les enfants ne savaient pas en revanche c'est que bien plus tard, l'Ouragan Christina serait renommée en _Tempête de sang_. Et ce... à cause d'eux.

\- Je n'en peux plus... S'époumona Harold.

La troupe se stoppa. Jack repéra rapidement un renfoncement où se protéger un minimum du temps et des arbres fous.

\- Posons-nous là quelques minutes, ordonna-t-il.

Raiponce approuva. Elle était morte de fatigue et n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Mérida de son côté se tenait les mains sur ses genoux en crachant ses poumons. Leur cœur à tous battaient la chamade de terreur et d'adrénaline. Jack en profita pour poser Elena le plus à l'abri possible sous un monticule de terre neigeux.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Jim inquiet.

\- Mal ! C'est de pire en pire... Du sang coule de sa bouche.

Il l'essuya avec sa manche. Raiponce le remarqua et s'approcha.

\- Si tu veux j'ai pris une trousse de secours. Je vois aussi qu'Harold semble blessé !

Son ton inquiet fit légèrement sourire Jack qui était de plus en plus fou d'elle. La voir ici, la voir bouger, était pour lui un miracle. Mais il y avait plus urgent en cet instant critique.

\- Montre ce que tu as.

Raiponce se dépêcha de déballer son sac en posant sa poêle à frire au sol.

\- Tu aimes vraiment les poêles toi... Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

\- C'est hyper pratique, sourit-elle en biais. Quand j'ai frappé Hans à la tête la première fois ça m'a procuré un sentiment de puissance et de protection. Du coup en quittant l'hôpital j'ai décidé d'en voler une en cuisine pour en faire mon arme. Je préfère ça aux objets pointus.

Jack approuva non sans un petit rire. Il prit alors ce que lui tendait son amie. Harold les fixa avec un étrange regard mais au sourire de la blonde il ne put que lui répondre la même chose.

\- Montre-moi ta jambe Harold, commenta Mérida.

Il s'exécuta. La balle était à l'intérieur du mollet et un filet de sang coulait le long de celui-ci.

\- On dirait que tant que la balle reste à sa place le sang ne coule pas à flots, c'est bon signe non ? Dit la rouquine confiante.

\- Espérons, mais je ne la sens plus du tout.

\- Le froid peut-être ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non...

Mérida lui donna un coup de poing sur la zone concernée. Il ne sourcilla pas.

\- En effet... C'est bizarre non ?

Personne n'osa rien dire. Harold préféra ne pas y penser et regarda son amie le désinfecter et le bander.

Dans un autre temps Raiponce regarda Elena.

\- Elle a été chloroformée, je crois qu'elle ne le supporte pas. C'était sûrement une trop grosse dose pour elle, dit Jack.

\- ... Oui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Moi non plus. Si on lui donne un doliprane par exemple ça sera deux fois pire, vu que ça fluidifie le sang.

Raiponce fut impressionnée de son savoir avant de se souvenir qu'il était adulte dans un autre temps.

\- J'ai l'impression que le froid aggrave les choses, commenta la blonde. Mets-lui ça.

\- Mais tu vas avoir froid !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

La jeune enfant retira le manteau de fourrure et couvrit Elena. Sur elle, l'ancienne blonde avait toujours son manteau prune qui rassura Jack. Le duo essuya le sang qui coulait en essayant de lui libérer les voies respiratoires et la gorge pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Ils ne savaient que faire de plus. Ils regardèrent Mérida qui bandait la tête d'Harold puis Jim qui tenait Melody contre lui pour la réchauffer. Elle revenait pleinement à la surface.

\- Et que fait-on maintenant ? Dit Jim inquiet. Nous sommes pris au piège ici.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, on va contre-attaquer, s'exprima Jack.

\- Oui mais comment ? Concrètement on ne fait pas le poids, répliqua Melody. On a des blessés en plus. On ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre les secours ?

\- Ce sera trop tard et puis honnêtement, qui ici n'a pas envie de se venger ?

Melody allait répondre mais elle se ravisa. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenait. Tout comme les autres.

\- Si on ne les stoppe pas ils arriveront encore à s'en sortir. Alors moi je vais arrêter de me défendre et attaquer. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurt aujourd'hui!

\- Moi aussi, dit Harold d'un sourire. On est plus malins qu'eux, on est des enfants, on devrait pouvoir agir comme tels. Malicieusement. Rapidement. Et discrètement.

Tous le monde sembla en accord. Jack se tourna alors vers Raiponce, n'en tenant plus.

\- Au fait, tu as fui de l'hôpital ? Toute seule ?!

\- Oui... Je me suis réveillée ce matin et je suis tombée sur le père de Mavis qui m'a un peu expliqué la situation. Et quand j'ai su que vous étiez à l'école, je savais que vous étiez en danger. Car c'est Hans le tueur. Mais je pense que vous l'avez compris. Je suis alors venue directement au parc car je pensais vous trouver là vu que vous n'étiez plus à l'école.

\- Oui on l'a découvert il y a peu, commenta Mérida. On avait d'abord soupçonné Pitch mais c'est son complice. Tout comme Frollo, Ursula, Morgana et surtout ta belle-mère.

\- On a aussi appris que Pitch avait construit l'école pour assouvir sa soif de terreur.

Jack expliqua plus en détail et Raiponce sembla effarée d'apprendre la vérité. Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'ils apprirent également l'histoire qui se cachait derrière Hans Westergaard.

\- J'aurais dû prendre cette menace plus au sérieux, répliqua Melody la tête basse.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, fit Harold d'un ton calme.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit Jim. Personne ici n'a rien fait de mal. Ce sont nos ennemis qu'il faut blâmer.

\- Tu as raison, sourit-elle. Et je sais qu'ils nous ont déjà fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Jack. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais sachez juste qu'ils vous ont déjà fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Hum, je me souviens d'une lame sous ma gorge, commenta Melody les yeux hagards de terreur.

\- Et moi des mains de Frollo sur moi.

Mérida frissonna à ces mots. Raiponce également en se souvenant de son viol.

\- Voilà, c'est pour ça que je veux me venger. Alors vous êtes avec moi ?

\- Oui.

Tous répliquèrent d'une même voix.

\- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, dit Jim le regard dur. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

\- Alors mettons au point quelques stratégies. Mais par pitié, laissez-moi Hans avec Harold. On a un sacré compte à régler avec lui.

\- Et si l'un de nous se fait tuer ? S'exprima Melody inquiète.

\- ... On ne pourra plus rien pour lui, déclara Jack d'un demi sanglot. On doit se faire une promesse. La promesse de survivre et de se battre jusqu'au bout. De se protéger les uns les autres.

\- En gros d'être de fidèles amis, sourit Mérida. Le Big Four est enfin réuni. Je me sens plus forte que jamais.

Jack , Harold et Raiponce sourirent. Ils se prirent par la taille sous les yeux de Jim et Melody.

\- C'est vrai ça. A quatre rien ne nous arrêtera n'est-ce pas ? Dit Harold.

\- Nous serons forts, nous serons soudés comme les cinq doigts de la main, enchaina Mérida d'un rire.

\- Nous vaincrons le labyrinthe du temps et ce, parce que nous sommes réunis ! Dit Jack heureux en cet instant.

\- Oui ! Il n'y a que comme ça que cela peut se terminer ! Acheva Raiponce.

Ensemble ils hurlèrent leur détermination. Prêts à tout pour vaincre, si heureux d'être ensemble dans la même galère. Liant à jamais leur promesse de survie.

Puis ils invitèrent Jim et Melody qui se joignirent à la mêlée. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent la promesse fut scellée. A jamais dans le même merdier, comme le répliqua Mérida. Un combat entre l'amitié et la malveillance. Ils parlèrent ensuite longuement de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Lorsque Jack et Harold parlèrent de leur plan pour Hans cela fit frissonner tout ce petit monde mais personne ne tenta de les dissuader de ne pas le faire.

Ils leur fallut une quinzaine de minutes pour se mettre d'accord avant de se séparer pour prendre leur poste. Ils savaient que leurs ennemis en avaient fait de même. Il fallait qu'ils se fassent discret. Mais restèrent à vue. Ils étaient plus forts en troupeau, surtout contre des adultes expérimentés. Ils laissèrent Elena sous le monticule, enveloppée dans le manteau. Ils ne pouvaient pas la porter en se battant et elle servirait d'appât. Puis ils montèrent dans les arbres avec leurs petites armes en main. Prêts à se battre pour survivre.

\- Dire que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour nous, chuchota Jack à Raiponce. Alors que tu venais tout juste de revenir à toi. Tu es vraiment folle.

\- Pas plus que toi, lui sourit-elle sur une branche. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Et même si je suis faible je veux te protéger comme tu nous as tous protégés. C'est la moindre des choses. Et puis... Jack, je ne vois pas le monde sans toi. Tu es essentiel à mon bonheur. Je l'ai vite compris.

Elle rougit un peu. Il en fut surpris et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant il sourit.

\- Imagine la douleur que j'ai ressenti à tes morts, lui dit-il. Car je ressens la même chose que toi.

\- C'est impossible à imaginer pour moi, tant mon cœur serait brisé. Je ne peux que compatir et faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus.

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle. Les deux se fixaient intensément.

\- Je ferais aussi en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. Le Big Four sera réuni pour toujours. J'en ai fait le serment.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et celle-ci lui sourit en fermant les yeux. Jack remarqua ses racines blondes et en sourit de plus belle. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Plus loin Harold était au sol, Mérida se tenait au-dessus sur une branche.

\- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir monter. Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui répliqua la rouquine. Le lance pierre que j'ai improvisé va faire l'affaire. Crois-moi, je vise super bien.

\- Oui je me souviens que tu faisais du tir à l'arc avant.

\- J'en fais toujours tu sais.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on est enfants. J'ai du mal à m'y faire parfois.

\- ... Je me demande à quoi je ressemblerais si j'atteignais l'âge adulte.

\- Je rêverais de le voir ! Répliqua Harold avec ferveur.

Elle lui sourit en fixant l'horizon.

\- Alors fais en sorte de me protéger et tu le verras.

\- C'est encore toi qui va me protéger je suis sûr, gloussa Harold. Tu es plus forte que moi en cette période de jeunesse.

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais j'ai quand même besoin de toi.

Ils se regardèrent d'un grand sourire. Harold se délecta d'une Mérida adulte dans son esprit. Il fallait à tout prix que cela se concrétise.

Plus en retrait, Melody et Jim se tenaient l'un contre l'autre derrière une butte de terre enneigée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Commenta le garçon surpris.

\- Un trident. Comme dans les contes de sirène.

Jim haussa un sourcil. L'enfant avait attaché des bâtons ensembles avec du fil de fer. Elle y avait placé trois couteaux au bout. Le tout offert par Jack qui avait plein de matériel dans son sac d'enfant.

\- Tu es vraiment débrouillarde, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as une si mauvaise image de toi même, dit-il.

\- ... Ce n'est pas facile d'être la petite dernière tu sais. Mes sœurs sont très intelligentes et très belles. Surtout Ariel. Et puis je me suis souvent retrouvée seule à l'école. Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en moi ?

Elle le fixa d'un air sérieux. Jim lui sourit.

\- Je comprends. Moi c'est parce que je n'ai pas de père que je n'arrive pas à me construire. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ça va beaucoup mieux. De même qu'Elena et aussi le Big Four. Je me sens extrêmement bien aujourd'hui, alors pourtant que je suis sur le point de me suicider devant le danger.

\- Je suis pareille, rit-elle de sa voix cristalline. Le Big Four me pousse en avant, c'est dingue comme ils inspirent du courage à eux quatre. Je n'ai de cesse de prier pour que l'on réussisse. Je voudrais apprendre à les connaitre davantage.

\- Moi de même, dit-il d'un ton calme. N'empêche, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'adore ta voix. Tu n'as jamais pensé à être chanteuse ?

Melody s'empourpra.

\- Il faudrait déjà que l'on se sorte de là avant de parler d'avenir.

\- C'est vrai...

Jim se renfrogna et regarda au-dessus de la butte. Il lui sembla apercevoir quelqu'un...

Astoria Gothel décida de s'éloigner de Hans qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, elle, c'était de tuer Raiponce et de s'échapper aux Baléares. Elle avait été à deux doigts d'y arriver et comptait bien réussir son emprise. Une fois débarrassée de la blonde elle pourrait tout lui mettre sur le dos et récupérer l'héritage. Elle se mit donc en quête de son dernier obstacle bien que le froid glacial et le vent la rendaient hors d'elle. Sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien, elle détestait ça. Encore plus de se sentir trempée de partout et de patauger dans la boue.

Elle marcha longuement en grommelant toutes les insultes qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle tenait un petit poignard dans sa main et passait en revue la moindre cachette potentielle de ces stupides bambins. Plus le temps passait plus elle devenait colérique et ne rêvait que d'un bon bain chaud aux huiles essentielles. C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur Elena Frost. Assise, recouverte d'un manteau de fourrure de luxe, abandonnée dans un coin. Astoria se mit en garde et regarda de tous les côtés.

Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Mais elle savait qu'Elena ne pouvait pas avoir été abandonnée par ses camarades. Pourtant, ce manteau de luxe lui titillait son sens esthétique. Elle avait envie de s'emmitoufler dedans. Il avait l'air de première qualité. Et bien chaud. Elle s'approcha doucement avec envie. Vénale jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle s'arrêta en face de l'enfant et tendit la main, le regard envieux.

\- Je le savais, murmura Raiponce à Jack.

Aussitôt dit, Mérida tira une salve de pierres sur Gothel qui hurla et vacilla sur le côté. Jack tira quant à lui sur une corde pour faire tomber une quantité de pierres sur l'ennemie qui roula dans la neige.

\- Et d'une ! Commenta Jim ravi.

Mais Gothel, hors d'elle, se releva. De mince filets de sang coulaient à divers endroits de son corps. Quand elle le remarqua, elle devint folle de rage et se précipita sur l'arbre où elle remarqua Raiponce pour le secouer. Celle-ci hurla se sentant vaciller avec Jack.

Mérida tenta de la viser mais Gothel se cacha derrière le tronc. Harold décida de s'avancer avant de voir Frollo arriver comme un fou après avoir entendu les cris. Pitch n'était pas très loin. Il regardait la scène. Le directeur repéra rapidement la rouquine quand il vit un jet de pierres arriver près de lui. Il sourit.

\- Mon quatre heures est servi ! Dit-il d'un sourire.

\- Jamais ! Hurla Harold qui sortit de sa cachette.

Il coupa une corde d'où une souche en balancier fonça sur Claude qui tomba à la renverse en crachant de la bile.

\- C'est le moment, commenta Jim. On va y arriver, on va y arriver !

Melody lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Il lui sourit. Elle était si courageuse. Ils virent alors arriver Ursula et Morgana derrière eux. Elles les avaient dépassés peu avant sans les voir et s'étaient retournées en entendant les cris de Gothel.

\- Merde ! Beugla Jim pris au dépourvu.

Faisant volte face, le petit garçon tira avec un pistolet à billes offert par Jack. Morgana en reçut une en plein dans l'œil qui la fit vaciller. Ursula ne s'en préoccupa pas et cacha son visage derrière ses bras. Elle s'approcha du duo qui fila en trombe sans se préoccuper des autres. Durant la course Melody balança des grosses pointes sur le sol neigeux. Ne les voyant pas Ursula et Morgana se prirent les pieds dedans en criant de douleur.

\- PETITE PESTE !

\- Allons, précieuse ! Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir éternellement ! Commenta Morgana qui avait bien l'intention de la tuer sans avoir l'avis de l'autre timbré.

Hans arriva justement dans la mêlée avec sa hache. Il remarqua Jack et Raiponce tomber d'un arbre devant une Gothel aux cheveux hirsutes. Il en oublia Melody.

\- JACK ! Il est à moi !

Il poussa Astoria qui arrivait avec son couteau vers eux pour s'approcher du pâlot. Jack prit Raiponce et commença à courir. Mais Hans sourit et s'approcha d'Elena pour la menacer. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour pour se placer devant sa petite sœur.

\- Non ! Cette fois je ne te laisserais pas tuer ma précieuse sœur ! Raiponce ! Cours ! Va-t'en !

L'ancienne blonde hésita mais fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser.

\- Ne reste pas là !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas !

Elle hurla et s'avança vers Jack. Gothel en profita pour se relever. Elle regarda la jeune Corona avec un grand sourire.

\- Il est trop tard pour les actes de bravoure, Corona ! Déclara-t-elle ravie. Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ta mère !

\- Non ! Je lui ai promis de venir le plus tard possible !

Elle serra sa poêle avec force et menaça Astoria qui se mit à rire. Quelle minable tentative. Hans se concentra sur Jack qui le menaçait d'un couteau.

\- Tu espères encore me planter ? Allons bon, on sait tous deux comment ça va se terminer. Tu n'as aucune issue.

Jack serra les dents. Hans était si impressionnant et si fort. Est-ce que la haine serait assez forte pour le vaincre ?

\- Mais il n'est pas seul !

Harold se mit à lui balancer une pierre dans la figure qui lui érafla la joue. Il boitait mais se tenait avec une branche.

\- Vendetta !

Harold hurla avec désespoir et sauta sur son ennemi en essayant de lui serrer la gorge. Jack en fit de même et Hans tourna sur lui-même avec les deux enfants. Il tint la main du pâlot qui tentait de le planter dans l'arrière du cou avant de saisir son col et de le balancer sur Elena. Puis il prit Harold et lui asséna un coup de hâche. Le brun eut l'intelligence de brandir sa jambe déjà blessée pour recevoir le coup. Il ne sentit rien, ce qui ne le surprenait même plus. Puis il se fit à son tour envoyer au sol et fit semblant de souffrir le martyr.

La tempête était étrangement en train de se calmer. Frollo se releva, sonné, et regarda Mérida le viser avec son lance pierre. Elle lui asséna un nombre incroyable de coups de pierres sur le visage. Mais l'homme réussit à se relever et lui sauta dessus sans ménagement. Il saignait, souffrait, mais tenait plus que tout à assouvir une pulsion sexuelle qui le faisait bander.

\- Non ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Mérida se débattit comme une lionne dans la neige. Frollo pesa de tout son poids sur elle pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il lui serrait la gorge d'où elle manqua d'air.

\- Laisse-moi goûter à ta fleur !

La rouquine se mit à pleurer quand elle sentit la main du directeur entrer entre ses cuisses sous sa culotte. Elle implora de l'aide mais remarqua Harold et Jack au sol tandis que Raiponce balançait sa poêle sur Gothel qui esquivait en riant. Ils étaient donc si faibles que ça ? Le Big Four n'avait donc aucun avenir ?

En larmes elle croqua le cou de Claude qui continua son emprise. Elle remarqua que le ciel et le temps étaient calmes. Tout devint tout à coup silencieux à part leurs cris et leur bataille. Même les ennemis se stoppèrent et regardèrent le soleil briller. C'était vraiment beau et étonnant. Hans sourit, le regard fou.

\- Même le temps nous respecte ! C'est notre jour de gloire les amis.

Frollo approuva en enfonçant ses doigts là où il était normalement interdit de le faire. Mérida se crispa de larmes et de haine. Gothel en pouffa et poussa Raiponce contre un arbre, lui coupant la fuite.

Au loin Ursula et Morgana qui couraient toujours derrière Jim et Melody regardèrent à leur tour le ciel clair et parsemé de lumière.

\- La tempête est terminée ? Commenta Morgana surprise.

\- Peu importe, on voit plus clairement nos proies, sourit sa sœur.

Elles rirent et reprirent leur course. Melody et Jim, main dans la main courraient sous le ciel dégagé. Ils voyaient beaucoup mieux la route. Mais ils finirent par trébucher contre une souche dissimulée sous la neige et perdirent leurs armes plus loin. La course semblait compromise...

\- Nous sommes dans l'œil du cyclone, déclara Raiponce en fixant le ciel. Comme c'est beau.

Elle eut un vague sourire sur le visage. Mourir ainsi n'était peut-être pas si mal. C'était une belle mort. Epique. Mais elle avait fait une promesse. Elle devait encore se battre. Tout du moins essayer car plus que tout au monde en cet instant, c'était le Big Four qui comptait. Et ses autres amis aussi. Jack, Harold, Mérida, Melody et Jim en étaient au même point. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de périr, ils ne voulaient pas abandonner. Parce qu'ils tenaient les uns aux autres.

Elena ouvrit les yeux. Assise dans la neige elle regarda le soleil d'un air perdu. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger mais regarda la scène. Tous ses amis, tous ses proches étaient sur le point de mourir devant ses yeux et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement alors que le combat reprenait de plus belle.

Jack se releva et balança un coup dans le sexe d'Hans. Il finit par hurler de douleur en se tenant la main car il venait de frapper dans du bois. L'homme en rit. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de se protéger. Il visa alors Jack de sa hache qui roula encore et encore dans la neige en essayant d'esquiver.

\- Plus tu te débats plus tu souffres, ne le comprendras-tu donc jamais Jack Frost ? Dit Hans. Il ne fallait pas se mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas ! Laisse-moi donc t'achever !

Il continua de le mitrailler mais Jack se tordait dans tous les sens. Refusant de mourir. Harold attendit de saisir l'occasion. Il ne pouvait de toute manière plus se relever, il avait la jambe gauche qui pendait à moitié... Au moins n'avait-il pas mal et le sang qui coulait semblait être protégé par le froid de la neige.

De son côté Astoria attrapa Raiponce et lui fit lâcher son arme sur le sol. Elle lui tira le peu de cheveux qu'elle avait et la colla contre l'arbre.

\- Dis bonjour à ta mère et à ton père de ma part.

Elle grommela alors que le vent commençait à souffler de nouveau. La tempête repartait.

Plus loin Ursula se saisit de Jim et lui donna de violents coups de pied dans le ventre en le laissant au sol. Puis Morgana s'approcha de Melody d'un grand sourire.

\- Ah, ma chère précieuse. Tu nous en auras donné du mal. Tu tiens vraiment de ton père.

Elle gloussa alors que le vent fit balancer ses cheveux clairs vers l'avant. Melody grogna et se fit attraper par les cheveux.

\- Ton père a beaucoup d'enfants, cela ne le gênera pas si j'en tue une au passage.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Morgana en rit.

\- Non Melody !

Jim hurlait alors que Morgana sortit un couteau pour la planter. Mais la jeune Benson lui mordit la main qui la tenait avec force et se dégagea d'un coup de tête. Le couteau lui érafla profondément l'épaule. Elle hurla et tomba en arrière dans un énorme bruit de grincement. Cela surprit tout le monde. Melody remarqua alors qu'ils étaient sur un lac gelé et que celui-ci menaçait de se briser au moindre impact.

Les sœurs devinrent plus prudentes et regardèrent de tous les côtés. Elles étaient quasiment dans le centre de ce lac. Melody y vit là une échappatoire.

\- Pardonne-moi Jim...

\- Comment ?

Melody se leva et sauta sur place. La glace se brisa et elle courut vers ses tantes qui prirent peur et tentèrent de s'enfuir. Mais la glace fendue en une longue brèche suivit Melody qui créa un trou béant en plein milieu du lac. Tout ce petit monde tomba dans l'eau alors que la tempête battait de nouveau son plein. L'œil était passé et la tempête de sang revenait en force. Elle était encore plus violente que précédemment. Des arbres s'effondrèrent sur le lac créant de gigantesques vagues.

Melody, ses tantes et Jim se firent submerger dans l'eau glacée qui mordait leur peau rougissante et meurtrie. La jeune enfant se tenait l'épaule de douleur et se fit emporter vers le fond du lac. Pourtant elle nagea sans trop de difficultés pour remonter et remarqua que Jim coulait à pic. Il ne nageait pas très bien apparemment... Malgré la douleur et le froid, Melody fit un cent mètres avec un de ses bras et ses jambes pour le rejoindre et l'aider à revenir prendre de l'air. La jeunette était la meilleure nageuse et apnéiste de la ville avec sa famille. Depuis tout jeune ils s'étaient toujours entrainés à la piscine car ils adoraient l'eau. Ce pourquoi, en cet instant, Melody se sentait dans son élément. Mais ses tantes aussi...

Morgana arriva en trombe vers elle pour l'empêcher de revenir à la surface. Elle balança alors Jim plus haut qui remonta doucement. Puis Ursula aida sa sœur à faire couler Melody, l'empêchant de retrouver de l'air. La pauvre jeunette souffrait tellement de son épaule que chaque geste la rendait malade de douleur. L'adrénaline la poussa cependant à se débattre et elle envoya un coup de pied bien placé aux sœurs qui résistaient.

Jim refit surface et reprit de l'air. Il cracha ses poumons et se sentit ballotté de toutes parts dans la tempête. Il remarqua alors le trident fait maison de Melody flotter plus loin. Usant de ses forces et malgré le froid qui le paralysait il se força à nager jusqu'à lui. Il évita de justesse un tronc d'arbre qui volait dans le cyclone et s'écrasa dans le lac à deux mètres de lui. Il but à nouveau la tasse mais revint à la surface rapidement. Il tendit le bras pour avoir ce fichu trident. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ses doigts touchaient le bout de l'arme. Celle-ci semblait voguer et vouloir lui échapper tandis que Melody et ses tantes ne remontaient toujours pas. Il sentit la panique monter en lui.

\- Arrrrrrrrrg, MELODY ! JE TE PROTEGERAIS !

De colère il plongea et nagea sous l'eau pour empêcher le vent de le repousser. Il regarda le trident et fonça sur ses jambes en tendant les bras. Puis il remonta et attrapa sa cible avec rapidité avant que les vagues ne la repoussent. Il la leva en l'air de triomphe avant de replonger. Il chercha son amie du regard. Où était-elle dans ce tourbillon d'eau, de glace et de branchages ? Il se prit une pierre en pleine figure qui lui fit un énorme cocard. Pourtant il continua sa route. Désespéré il la trouva plus bas. Elle devenait livide et ne bougeait presque plus alors que Morgana la tirait par les bras et Ursula par les pieds.

Fronçant les sourcils il nagea le plus vite possible, au-delà de ses propres limites, et planta férocement Ursula dans le dos. Les trois couteaux pénétrèrent sa chair avec délice et du sang se mit à danser sous l'eau. Elle lâcha sa prise et Jim reçut un coup de poing de sa part. Morgana paniqua pour sa sœur qui la vit remonter à la surface. Le trident coula à nouveau mais Melody s'en saisit. Elle fixa Jim d'un maigre sourire et planta Morgana à son tour dans le ventre en se retournant comme une toupie.

Morgana cracha son air et remonta rapidement. Jim regarda alors Melody s'effondrer à demi inconsciente. Il la prit et la remonta avec lui d'une nage pataude. De retour à l'air libre Jim dut frapper dans le dos de Melody pour la faire cracher son eau. Celle-ci tremblait de même que lui. Tous deux l'un contre l'autre ils se trouvaient au centre d'une tempête déchainée qui tentait à nouveau de les noyer.

\- Il faut sortir de là! Hurla Jim.

Melody approuva, faible et tremblante. Ils avaient froid mais ne le remarquaient même pas tant ils avaient peur. Les tantes semblaient tenter de regagner la terre ferme. Jim partit dans le sens inverse avec Melody. L'entreprise fut ardue entre les débris flottants et volants qui s'écrasaient sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Après de longues minutes à se faire malmener par l'eau et le vent, Jim et Melody atteignirent une plaque de glace qui les ramena vers l'herbe et la terre couverte de neige. Alors que la pluie s'abattait à son tour. Jim aida Melody et la tint contre lui. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle semblait être dans une grave hypothermie.

\- Je...v..v.v..vais mourir, déclara-t-elle. Je le sais...

Jim pleura. Il la serra contre lui alors que le sang de son épaule se répandait sur le sol. Elle se serra fort contre son petit torse en contemplant son visage à moitié violet.

\- Ce qu...que..que tu as fait p...p...pour moi, c'était... b...beau ! M...Merci. Jim. Tu es... le plus précieux...g...garçon que j...je connaisse.

Elle se blottit tendrement en pleurant. Prête à mourir ainsi. Lui aussi lâcha des torrents de larmes en tentant de la réchauffer.

\- Je t'aime tellement Melody !

Il grimaça et sentait son corps perdre toute sensation à son tour. Il vit au loin Ursula et Morgana qui se tenaient elles aussi leurs blessures sans pouvoir bouger. C'était au moins ça de pris, ils mourraient tous ensembles.

Melody ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait plutôt bien en cet instant. La mort était peut-être plus agréable que prévu. Jim la vit sourire et ferma ses yeux à son tour. Là perdu dans la tempête de sang. Avant qu'un bruit ne les interpelle. C'était un jappement. Jim rouvrit les yeux avec faiblesse et remarqua un chien courir vers lui... Qui était-il ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être seul...

Un peu plus tôt, dans la tempête du diable qui reprenait, Raiponce agrippa la main de sa belle-mère qui tentait de la poignarder. Elles se jaugeaient et le couteau se rapprochait inexorablement du cœur de l'ancienne blonde. Jack vint alors pour pousser Gothel dans la neige. Raiponce glissa de sa main et reprit sa poêle. Gothel se débattait violement contre Jack qui ne lâcha pas prise.

Hans se tenait le pied plus loin car Harold venait de lui planter son cutter dedans. Le brun était toujours au sol et se fit mitrailler de coups par l'autre pied de Hans. Jack continuait de se débattre en ayant qu'une seule idée en tête. Sauver Raiponce Corona. C'était là tout le but de sa quête première. S'il la sauvait, il pourrait reposer en paix quoiqu'il arrive.

Il tira donc sur les cheveux de Gothel alors que Raiponce semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Hans se rapprochait d'où elle le tint à distance avec la poêle. Elle était indécise. Hans ou Gothel ? Que faire ? Jack continuait de rouler dans la neige en frappant de toutes ses forces le visage de la belle-mère.

\- VOUS, N'ETES, QU'UNE, SALE, VENALE !

Il la martela avec une haine sans nom, se souvenant des bleus de Raiponce. Se souvenant de la peur que l'ancienne blonde avait pour sa marâtre et de tout ce qu'elle avait subi de sa part. Astoria sentit son visage se déformer sous les coups. Elle en hurla d'hystérie en essayant de le repousser. Malgré les coups qu'elle lui donnait, Jack ne bougeait pas et continuait son entreprise. Mais Astoria tâta le sol et retrouva son couteau. Sans réfléchir elle planta Jack au flanc qui se crispa et tomba sur le côté.

Les deux se séparèrent.

\- NON ! JACK !

Raiponce abandonna Hans pour aller près du pâlot mais Astoria, le visage méconnaissable se releva et fonça sur sa belle-fille.

\- VENGE-TOI ! Beugla Jack. Venge-toi de la mort de ta mère ! Des morts passées de ton père et des tiennes ! Venge-toi de toutes tes années de souffrances, de pleurs, de douleur et de solitude !

Raiponce sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle revit le visage souriant de sa mère, Ariana. Elle revit son père lui caresser les cheveux. Le bonheur qu'elle aurait pu connaître aujourd'hui. Elle revit alors comme dans un film rapide tout ce qu'Astoria lui avait fait subir.

Dans un cri de rage que personne ne lui connaissait, Raiponce leva sa poêle comme un joueur de baseball et se prépara à frapper. Astoria arriva avec son couteau et tenta de la planter. Mais la blonde esquiva avec grâce, se faisant couper au bras droit. Crispée mais ne vacillant pas Raiponce attendit que l'élan pousse sa belle-mère en avant puis elle frappa d'une force inouïe contre sa tête. Astoria ressentit un choc immense et s'abattit contre un arbre. Du sang gicla sur la neige dans le hurlement le plus strident qui soit. Raiponce reprit son souffle alors que Hans en profitait pour s'approcher de Jack. Elle se retourna et fonça sur lui.

Peu avant Mérida était toujours aux prises avec Claude Frollo. Seule dans son combat. Elle l'avait mordu au cou, aux bras et au niveau des épaules d'où le sang s'échappait en minces filets. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'homme de la prendre dans la neige. Une autre forme de sang coulait, celui de l'innocence perdue. Mérida en pleurait toujours mais elle se força à garder son sang-froid car après tout, elle était toujours en vie ! Elle avait l'impression que tout recommençait et ce pour la troisième fois. Le labyrinthe voulait donc tant que ça la punir de son insouciance ?

La rouquine décida d'accepter son châtiment. Elle se calma et fit semblant de lâcher prise. Claude en profita pour accélérer le rythme et la déshabilla au possible. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle n'était plus une enfant... Elle avait perdu quelque chose. Il lui fallait donc agir en adulte. Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa faire. Il relâcha donc son attention et lui palpa sa maigre poitrine. Il semblait au paroxysme de la joie.

Mérida tendit donc son bras tout doucement dans la neige, à la recherche d'une arme. N'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire. Elle remarqua qu'Harold pleurait en la regardant. Il voulait l'aider mais ne pouvait pas se lever depuis tout l'heure. Quant à Jack et Raiponce ils avaient déjà bien des soucis. Elle en sourit. Ses amis... Son seul moteur. Se crispant sous la douleur elle implora Harold du regard. Elle voulait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour se sortir de là. Le brun le comprit et balança un couteau proche d'elle.

Frollo en profitait pour dévorer le cou de la rouquine sous les vas et viens. Celle-ci avait le regard à moitié vide. Les larmes coulant sans les voir. Elle continua de tâter de sol et trouva le couteau.

\- Claude Frollo... Vous aimez tant que ça le sexe ?

L'homme se stoppa, surprit que Mérida puisse parler malgré un traumatisme évident.

\- Oh oui, j'aime ce sentiment de puissance. De jouissance. De domination !

Il sourit fanatiquement. Mérida le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi ça me fait juste mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les adultes aiment ça. C'est dégoutant en plus.

Frollo en rit. Les enfants avaient toujours cette part d'innocence en eux qui le faisait d'autant plus jouir. Ce pourquoi il aimait à les briser. Et ils étaient les plus faciles à avoir.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre le bonheur qu'est le sexe. Mais, en fait, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Mérida se mordit la lèvre. Il avait sûrement raison. Mais le sexe ne l'intéressait guère à son âge.

\- Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous non plus, vous ne saurez plus ce que c'est.

\- Oh ?

Claude lui fit un regard surpris et amusé. Mais Mérida ferma les yeux. Elle serra le couteau avec force, caché dans la neige. Il reprit alors son entreprise d'un rire. Elle rouvrit donc les yeux et passa son couteau d'un coup sec entre ses jambes. Plusieurs fois.

Il y eut un temps où Frollo ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Mais la douleur le rappela à lui et il se retira de Mérida avant de voir du sang gicler. Il remarqua que son bien le plus précieux n'était plus à sa place. Il fixa sans comprendre sa partie intime sur le sol puis Mérida qui tremblait avec un couteau. Elle était recouverte de sang sur tout le bas de son corps.

\- J'ai peut-être perdu mon innocence, pleura-t-elle franchement, mais vous, vous avez perdu bien plus que moi !

Elle le regarda hurler, vociférer des insultes et tomber au sol alors que le sang giclait en rafales de son entre jambe. Elle eut alors un rire rempli de larmes et se tourna vers ses amis.

Voyant la scène elle se releva. Hans Westergaard. Sans lui rien ne se serait jamais produit. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient tous là. Si le Big Four avait été séparé si longtemps. S'ils avaient été détruits. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, c'était s'en prendre à un membre de leur équipe. Car ils étaient tous fusionnels.

Pitch regarda la scène avec un certain régal. Il attendait son heure. Il n'aimait pas toute cette violence et comptait en finir avec eux à sa manière. Il préféra voir Claude se faire émasculer, Gothel perdre sa beauté et les Benson se tordre de douleur à moitié gelées et trempées. Mais le moment le plus intéressant fut lorsqu'Hans se retrouva contre le Big Four. Il en salivait. C'était parfait à voir.

Le tueur balança sa hache sur Jack qui se tordait sur le sol. Raiponce le protégea avec sa poêle comme d'un bouclier. Harold le retint par une jambe tandis que Mérida lui sautait dessus avec son couteau. L'homme l'évita et la fit basculer plus loin. Il donna un coup dans Harold qui suivit le même trajet que la rouquine. Jack en profita pour se relever. Une main sur son ventre avant de se saisir d'un couteau et de foncer sur lui.

Hans l'évita mais se prit un coup de poêle dans le dos qui le fit tituber. Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. Ils reprirent leur entreprise et un duel sans nom se déroula sous la pluie, le vent et les bourrasques de glace. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose et on ne ressentait plus qu'une immense douleur froide au niveau du corps. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les ennemis de se battre becs et ongles entre eux. Hans ne lâchait rien. Il égratignait les enfants qui peu à peu le vidaient de ses forces.

\- VENDETTA ! Hurlait Jack en boucle suivi des autres.

\- BANDE DE PETITS MORVEUX ! J'aurais dû vous tuer bien plus tôt !

Il balança sa hache qui fendait le vent tant les coups étaient puissants. Les petits couteaux faisaient de plus petits bruits mais n'arrivaient pas à percer la couche de manteau et de pull de leur adversaire. Seule l'arme de la brunette faisait un bruit sourd bien qu'elle était beaucoup moins efficace. A chaque fois ils se retrouvaient au sol ou avec une plaie en plus. Mais a quatre, ils étaient plus forts, ils étaient plus soudés que jamais. Hans en devenait fou de rage et surtout... fou de jalousie.

Oh il aurait rêvé d'avoir un jour quelqu'un qui le comprenne et qui se tienne à ses côtés. Quelqu'un avec qui il aurait pu être fusionnel. Un ami. Un frère. Une sœur. Un parent. Que quelqu'un... N'importe qui... fasse attention à lui et l'aime de tout son cœur. Mais dans sa vie, jamais personne n'avait pris la peine de voir qui était Hans. Alors en ce jour, s'il se battait, c'était peut-être simplement pour montrer qu'il existait. Qu'il était là et que quelqu'un le regarde. En fait, ce qu'il voulait maintenant, ce n'était plus une petite sœur. Il le comprit, alors que sa hache fendait la tempête. Il comprit pourquoi il était autant focalisé sur Jack et Harold. Parce que... enfin... quelqu'un le regardait. Même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, car il ne le connaitrait jamais, on le fixait. Jack était son rival. Il était donc forcément quelqu'un non ?

Il en lâcha des larmes et frappa Raiponce qui se protégea et vola plus loin. Mérida alla la voir tandis que Jack et Harold lui firent face.

\- J'ai un plan, murmura Jack.

Harold approuva et le laissa faire.

\- Jack... Finissons-en ensemble ! Déclara Hans de son regard étrangement humide de larmes. Je veux mourir à tes côtés !

Le pâlot se bloqua un instant. Il ne comprit pas mais Hans fonça sur lui. Ils allaient s'entretuer et pour Hans c'était merveilleux. Harold se traina contre un arbre et regarda les échanges de coups entre Jack et Hans. C'était impressionnant à voir par delà la tempête.

A chaque coup, Hans revoyait la douleur de son passé. A chaque coup, Jack revoyait la douleur de son passé. Ils étaient en phase, à leur manière. Couteau contre hache, haine contre haine. Pleurant ensemble dans un bal de sang et de vent. Jack se prit un coup dans l'épaule qui se planta loin dans sa chair. Puis il reçut un autre coup à la jambe. Le sang giclait mais le petit homme continuait de tenir debout. Donnant de nombreuses petites plaies à son adversaire.

\- Jack ! NE MEURS PAS ! Hurla Harold qui se rapprochait à petit pas.

Mais l'enfant souriait. Mourir ou pas, il se vengeait en cet instant, c'était si bon. C'était royal ! Et il savait comment en finir. C'était prévu.

Hans balança sa hache sur Harold qui intervint à son tour. Il tomba en arrière le sang se mêlant à la pluie. Ils étaient couverts de rouge. Mais soudain, Jack tourna sur lui-même et la hache qui le visait se planta dans un arbre. Hans se retrouva coincé.

En une fraction de seconde, Jack sauta sur son ennemi et s'y cramponna. Hans tenta de le dégager en vain. Harold comprit que c'était le moment. Il se leva, oubliant la douleur et sauta dans le dos de Hans. Celui-ci tournait sur lui même. Hurlant, criant. Raiponce et Mérida regardèrent la scène. De même que Pitch plus loin, c'était un spectacle hallucinant. La danse dura quelques minutes avant que Jack et Harold le stabilisent contre un arbre. Puis d'un geste précis, ils se regardèrent d'un sourire, et plantèrent leurs couteaux dans le cou de Hans. Ils savaient où frapper. Ils savaient comment le planter.

Hans se bloqua. Il regarda en l'air tout en crachant du sang.

\- Ne... Ne me laissez pas seul... Pitié... Dit-il pour toute dernière phrase.

Jack et Harold s'effondrèrent avec lui dans la rivière. Tous trois se firent emporter sous les hurlements des filles. La descente fut longue dans les courants déchainés. Ils se prenaient pierres, branches et autres contre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent plus bas, après une petite cascade, dans un trou d'eau calme protégé des arbres qui se balançaient toujours plus férocement dans le ciel.

La pluie continuait de marteler toute la ville. Dans les sous-bois, au bord de l'eau, Hans regardait le ciel. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il était complètement paralysé. Seule sa conscience était toujours là. A ses côtés, Jack et Harold étaient inconscients et rouges de sang. Le duel écarlate était terminé...


	29. Chp 29 : Incrédulité et Homme brisé

**On enchaîne avec la suite et fin de leurs duels**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Incrédulité et Homme brisé

Au cœur des bois et de l'orage, Mérida et Raiponce se tenaient l'une contre l'autre. Elles fixaient la rivière où leurs amis étaient tombés avec Hans Westergaard un peu plus tôt. Mortes de froid et de fatigue elles gardaient un œil sur Astoria et Claude au sol. Tous deux inconscients.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Je l'espère...

\- On devrait aller les chercher !

\- Oui... Mais je n'arrive pas à me lever. Et toi ?

Mérida tenta de soulever son corps avant de s'écrouler. Elle était à moitié dénudée et le vent sembla la convaincre de rester assise. Un étrange parasol passa par dessus leur tête d'où elles se protégèrent l'une l'autre. C'est alors que Pitch arriva. Les filles écarquillèrent les yeux tant elles l'avaient oublié. Il souriait, une arme à feu dans la main.

\- C'était grandiose ! Exulta-t-il de joie. Ahhhhhhh quel acharnement, quelle frayeur, quelle tempête ! Je vous dois un grand merci pour tout ça. Ce fut l'amusement le plus délectable de toute ma vie !

Mérida montra les dents tandis que Raiponce leva son arme contre lui. Il en rit de plus belle.

\- Le désespoir et l'instinct de survie. Fascinant. Vraiment fascinant.

Il les regarda d'une profondeur incroyable ne se préoccupant même pas de ce qui volait autour de lui.

\- En fait vous êtes le pire de tous, maugréa Mérida. Vous vous cachez derrière les autres et vous profitez du spectacle. Vous êtes le marionnettiste qui jouait avec les vies des autres pour votre propre plaisir noir.

\- Oui c'est plutôt bien résumé. C'est tout un art tu sais.

Il gloussa avant de soupirer.

\- Mais il semble que mon jeu se termine là. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Quand on s'amuse on voudrait que jamais cela ne se termine n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant même les meilleures choses ont une fin, sinon ça perdrait de son charme. Oh je suppose bien sûr que je trouverais d'autres parties. D'autres jeux. Mais pour le moment, je vais devoir conclure celle-ci. Je vous remercie pour tout. Vous étiez parfaites.

Il pointa Raiponce de son arme et enleva la sécurité. Ouvrant grand les yeux, les filles sursautèrent. Mérida se plaça en face de son amie qui l'implora de fuir.

\- Je vous dis adieu mes lady. Vous et vos amis allez connaître une nouvelle aventure. Celle de l'après.

Il sourit de son regard serein et empli de désir. Il tira alors son coup. Celui-ci résonna entre les arbres. La balle heurta une pierre de plein fouet et ricocha sur un arbre.

Les filles fixèrent avec surprise leur adversaire se tordre de douleur. Il avait un chien accroché à son bras qui le mordait avec ardeur en grognant.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ! Hurla-t-il surpris.

Le chien ne le lâcha pas alors que Pitch tentait de l'enlever. Il le frappa alors avec la crosse de son arme jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans la neige en jappant.

\- KROKMOU ! Hurla Stoick qui arrivait en sueur. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?!

Il se stoppa en voyant la scène.

Il plissa les yeux pour être certain que tout soit réel à travers les bourrasques de vent. Il vit les deux filles dont l'une presque dénudée avec des vêtements arrachés dans la neige. Alors que l'autre était normalement à l'hôpital, inconsciente... Couvertes de bleus et de plaies. Elles tremblaient de frayeur et de froid. Il en balbutia. Il remarqua Astoria Gothel au sol ainsi que Frollo. Les litres de sang autour du directeur étaient effrayants de même que le visage de l'horrible belle-mère. Puis il regarda Pitch qui donna un coup dans le chien qui tentait de le mordre à la jambe comme un acharné.

\- Krokmou ! Au pied !

Le chien se stoppa. Il grogna et recula. Pitch le regarda et Stoick lui montra son poing.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! Répondez ! Où est mon fils ?!

Pitch se reprit en se tenant le bras ensanglanté. Il regarda les traces de crocs du chien, il avait donc des canines à l'intérieur de ses gencives. Et sacrément pointues en plus, c'était un petit fourbe ce chien, pensa-t-il. Mais il adorait quand le jeu avait du piquant et de l'inattendu. Il sourit donc.

\- A votre avis. Les enfants nous ont-ils attaqués ? Ou est-ce nous qui les avons attaqués ?

\- C'est justement ce que je me demande ! Que diable se passe-t-il dans cette tempête ! On vient de croiser quatre personnes trempées jusqu'aux os et couvertes de sang ! Dont deux enfants ! Et je voudrais bien savoir où est mon Harold !

Pitch gloussa. Mais il prit le " _on_ " pour une menace. Si plusieurs personnes arrivaient ce serait problématique, peu importe ce qu'il raconterait. La partie était belle et bien terminée.

\- Harold vient de tomber dans la rivière avec Jack Frost et Hans Weestergard. Ils doivent être au bout de celle-ci.

\- Comment ?!

\- Ce sont tous des fous ! Hurla Mérida en se tenant contre Raiponce. Ils veulent nous violer et nous tuer ! Tous ceux qui sont dans cette foret veulent notre mort. Pitié sauvez-nous Monsieur Haddock !

\- Oui et sauvez les garçons ! Implora Raiponce qui n'avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer.

Stoick déglutit avant de regarder Pitch avec haine. Celui-ci souriait toujours.

\- Vous avez essayé de tuer ces enfants ?!

\- Techniquement non, j'ai surtout regardé. Mais il est vrai que je comptais le faire peu avant que vous arriviez.

\- POURQUOI ? Que se trame-t-il dans cette ville depuis le mois dernier ?! BON SANG !

Le père de famille était hors de lui et ne comprenait rien.

\- Oh c'est une longue histoire mais vous étiez trop occupé à vous battre contre la police et l'hôpital pour le voir je pense. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, essayez donc de deviner qui des enfants ou des adultes ont attaqué en premier. Je vous conseillerais bien de les amener voir un psychothérapeute vu leur folie.

Le chien jappa plusieurs fois pour contester la présence de cet homme. Stoick ne savait plus que croire. Ces enfants étaient-ils en proie à la folie ? Il secoua la tête. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il fallait arrêter cet homme. Il n'était pas net et avait dit vouloir tuer les filles. Non il ne croirait pas en ces viles paroles. Fermement il s'approcha de Pitch pour l'attraper. L'homme en noir recula avant de soupirer. Puis il leva son arme. Stoick écarquilla les yeux avant d'entendre le coup de feu. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Il cracha alors du sang et s'effondra sur le sol. Pitch en profita pour s'échapper suivi par Krokmou qui aboya comme un fou.

Raiponce et Mérida hurlèrent de terreur en voyant l'homme s'effondrer dans la neige. Il ne bougea plus et elles s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre. Elles n'en pouvaient plus de toutes ces violences. Elles restèrent ainsi cinq bonnes minutes avant que n'arrivent Jeremy, Dracula, Gueulfor, Fergus et Elinor. Ils avaient été attirés par le coup de feu et tenaient avec eux les quatre autres personnes inconscientes. Jim, Melody, Ursula et Morgana.

\- Non ! STOICK !

Gueulfor accourut et tomba à genoux devant son meilleur ami. Elinor se précipita sur les filles quant à elle. Elle les recouvrit et remarqua Elena plus loin qui pleurait silencieusement sous la butte de terre.

\- Non de non... C'est une véritable tempête de sang ici ! C'est un carnage ! S'exprima-t-elle choquée. Mais comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Elle en pleura. Les filles s'agrippèrent à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elles hurlaient de frayeur. Dracula revit Mavis quelques semaines plus tôt dans le même état. Il s'effondra au sol. Tous dans l'incompréhension, ne pouvant que constater l'horreur de la situation. Elinor serra sa fille et Raiponce contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait...

Jeremy entendit japper et décida d'aller voir où était Krokmou. Il voulait trouver son fils ! S'il mourait, sa femme ne s'en remettrait pas... Il repéra Elena et se stoppa pour arriver à son niveau.

\- Ma puce ! Ca va ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu saignes et tu es morte de froid !

Il la prit contre lui. Elle pleura franchement et s'agrippa à son tour. Ce que c'était rassurant de voir son père après tout ça.

\- Où est ton frère Elena ! Où est-il ?

Elle ne put parler. Gueulfor l'enjoignit à suivre le chien qui avait un super odorat. Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Krokmou avait tenu les cent mètres contre Pitch et lui avait mordu la jambe. Mais il avait senti l'odeur de son maître adoré et avait fait un choix. Il l'avait rejoint et trouvé inconscient dans l'eau. Il le traîna hors de l'eau avec Jack puis le lécha longuement en hurlant à la mort. Son cri était déchirant. C'était sa façon à lui de s'inquiéter et de pleurer. Il gratta le sol de ses pattes en continuant de lécher son maître qui ne réagissait pas. Il avait beau japper et lui mordiller l'oreille il ne sourcillait même pas. Krokmou se sentait mal.

Jeremy arriva peu après avec Gueulfor.

\- JACK !

\- HAROLD !

Tous deux foncèrent sur leurs petits, couvert de plaies, de sang et blancs comme des morts. Ils virent également l'homme à leur côté, Hans, qui semblait toujours conscient. Ses yeux bougeaient. Ils tentèrent de lui poser des questions en prenant les garçons contre eux mais Hans, malgré toute la force qu'il lui restait, ne put prononcer un mot. Ni ouvrir la bouche. Cela rendit les hommes perplexes. Ils préférèrent s'occuper des enfants qui étaient aussi froids et blancs que possible. Ne sachant même pas s'ils étaient encore vivants... Harold avait sa jambe pendante qui tua le cœur de Gueulfor comme un éclair sur un tronc d'arbre. C'était horrible à voir de même que l'épaule moitié coupée de Jack. Par chance les secours bravèrent la tempête avec eux pour les aider. Mais leurs cœurs semblaient s'être arrêtés de battre...

Le chef Bogo était dépassé. La tempête se calmait seulement qu'il recevait en pleine poire cette affaire incroyable.

\- Et donc après avoir été prévenu par mes collègues de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école pour le professeur Silver et l'ambulance, vous avez directement été voir sur place ce qu'il se passait ? Demanda-t-il à Jeremy.

\- C'est ça. Mais à peine arrivés on nous a déclaré que nos enfants et leurs amis avaient attaqué ce pauvre Silver. Je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles. Et qu'ils s'étaient tous enfuis à travers la tempête ! Je me devais de les chercher. J'ai donc prévenu les autres avec madame Dunbroch. On a fait le tour du quartier et une vieille dame nous à prévenu avoir vu des enfants se diriger dans la forêt. C'est après qu'on a trouvé... Enfin vous savez quoi...

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que les enfants ont attaqué les adultes ou l'inverse ?

\- Je n'en sais foutre rien ! Hurla Jeremy. Mais à mon humble avis un drame se cache derrière cette école et leurs enseignants ! Je ne peux pas croire que mon fils ait agi ainsi !

\- CHEF ! Hurla un intendant.

\- Quoi ? Tu vois bien que je suis en pleine déposition là !

\- Mais c'est important ! On a trouvé un homme qui a vu beaucoup de choses !

\- Oh ? Faites-le entrer alors.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Delbert, l'infirmier, entre. Il avait ses habits couverts du sang de Silver.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? Sinon vous devriez vous faire soigner avant de...

\- Non. Je dois parler. Je n'en peux plus. Ecoutez attentivement. Je dois vous parler de Pitch, de Hans et de cette école.

\- Ca concerne cette affaire au moins ?

\- Oui. Et... je suis triste de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, se mit-il à sangloter. Si vous saviez ce que ces pauvres enfants ont vécus, c'est un enfer...

Hans Weestergard se fit transporter en civière. Les yeux grands ouverts il fixait le plafond de l'hôpital. Il avait l'esprit dans le vague. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Là où tout avait commencé...

...

 _\- Encore un garçon ? S'exprima la mère. Je n'aurais donc jamais de fille. J'en voulais tellement une... Mais je suis si vieille maintenant. C'était mon dernier espoir... !_

 _Elle soupira en se posant sur son oreiller. On lui tendit alors son fils._

 _\- Vous voulez le porter ?_

 _\- Non. Je ne veux pas le voir..._

 _L'infirmier fut surpris mais posa le petit bonhomme dans son couffin. Il regarda la femme pleurer._

 _\- Vous savez même si c'est un petit bonhomme, il est votre fils. Il vous aimera et vous apportera de la joie._

 _\- Je m'en fiche de ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! J'ai eu onze fils ! ONZE GARCONS ! Je voulais une fille ! Juste une ! Alors à moins que vous me le castriez je ne veux plus rien entendre !_

 _Le médecin préféra s'éclipser. Il remarqua que le père de famille et les autres petits avaient tout entendu. Ils étaient tristes pour leur mère..._

 _..._

 _\- Ca fait une semaine, on devrait peut-être lui donner un nom ? Déclara le père Westergaard._

 _\- Donne-lui celui que tu veux, je m'en fiche._

 _La mère se renferma. Il soupira._

 _\- Que dis-tu de Hans ?_

 _\- Hans ?_

 _\- C'est le nom du chien de ma mère qui est mort hier. Ca sonne pas mal._

 _\- Si tu veux._

 _La mère haussa les épaules. Il regarda alors l'enfant pleurer dans son petit lit vitré. Il le prit et tenta de le stopper. Cela fut sans succès._

 _\- Il veut manger sûrement, dit-il. Donne-lui le biberon._

 _La mère approuva et se leva pour lui donner._

 _Elle ne le regarda pas. Elle était tentée de prendre une paire de ciseaux pour lui couper ce qui pendait. Mais on lui avait répété que cela ne ferait pas de lui une fille de toute façon. Elle sanglota à nouveau soutenue par ses autres fils qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur mère était triste depuis l'arrivée de leur nouveau frère. Ils commençaient à le détester..._

 _Lorsque la femme fut seule avec lui, elle se sentit dépassée. Elle s'approcha alors de l'évier et le remplit d'eau. Puis elle mit l'enfant sous l'eau et tenta de le noyer. Le petit être se débattit violemment. Sa mère prit peur et le retira. Elle se sentait misérable et le remit dans son lit. Avant qu'elle-même allait prendre une douche pour y rester des heures durant._

 _..._

 _Dix ans avaient passé. Hans mangeait en silence au bout de la table. Ses frères parlaient de leurs plus beaux succès. En sport, à l'école, en travail personnel. Ils se vantaient pour avoir l'approbation de leurs parents. Et quand ils les recevaient, ils étaient aussi fiers que des petits coqs._

 _\- C'est incroyable que tu aies été choisi dans cet université, déclara la mère de famille à l'aîné. Je suis vraiment fière de toi._

 _\- Surtout qu'il a été le meilleur de sa promotion, enchaina le père._

 _L'aîné bomba le torse. Mais le second fulminait d'infériorité._

 _\- Moi aussi l'année prochaine j'y serais choisi et avec de meilleurs résultats ! C'est moi qui domine mon année à chaque fois ! Et même que je serais encore délégué de classe cette année._

 _Leurs parents applaudirent mais l'aîné garda son sourire confiant. C'était lui qui avait toujours la meilleure place._

 _\- J'espère que tu auras plus de chances en philosophie, commenta la mère. Au baccalauréat ton frère a perdu bêtement des points ici._

 _L'ainé grommela. Le second en gloussa. A tour de rôle on énuméra la nouvelle année qui approchait. Hans n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il n'avait rien à dire. Et on l'oubliait toujours de toute manière. Une fois autonome sa mère n'avait plus jamais eu de regard pour lui ni d'attention. Son père lui en donnait parfois, il semblait y avoir de la pitié dans ses yeux mais il était de plus en plus distant avec l'âge. Et trop de responsabilités à se consacrer au travail._

 _\- Et toi alors. Tu comptes avoir plus de douze de moyenne cette année ? Glousse l'avant-dernier qui cherchait à se faire mousser. Dire que moi l'année dernière j'avais atteint dix-huit et demi._

 _Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Hans rougit et regarda son assiette._

 _\- Je fais de mon mieux..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas assez, commenta froidement sa mère. J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose de toi._

 _Hans n'osa répondre et joua avec une carotte. On l'oublia presque aussitôt._

 _Après le repas les enfants jouèrent au ballon prisonnier dans la cour. Hans se tritura les mains avant de se lancer._

 _\- Je peux jouer avec vous ?_

 _\- Oh non pas toi, dit le huitième. Tu vas encore nous faire perdre tellement tu es nul._

 _\- Pfff de toute façon c'est une fille, on joue pas avec les filles, rit le dixième._

 _\- Je suis pas une fille ! Beugla Hans._

 _\- Ouais. Bah maman elle t'aime pas parce que tu es un garçon. Tu aurais dû en être une, dit l'avant-dernier._

 _\- Il n'aurait jamais dû naitre ouais, enchaina le huitième._

 _\- Mais..._

 _Hans se mit à pleurer. Il s'enfuit devant le rire de ses frères. Il détestait qu'on lui dise ça. Et on lui rappelait assez souvent..._

 _..._

 _Hans voulut faire ses preuves. Il en avait assez d'être mis à l'écart. Il avait encore été puni pour avoir ramené une mauvaise note. Son père l'avait même claqué au visage et enfermé sans manger dans la grange. Il décida donc de travailler dur. Il obtint alors une moyenne de quinze quatre-vingts en entrant au collège. Il fut fier en montrant son bulletin à ses parents._

 _Sa mère le déchira sous ses yeux._

 _\- A peine seize ? Et tu en es fier ! Lui cria-t-elle en le prenant par les cheveux. Tes frères ont tous eu dix-huit et plus de moyenne. A ton âge ils avaient déjà atteint le rang de génie ! C'est pathétique que tu te contentes de ça._

 _\- Mais... Papa..._

 _Il implora de l'aide. Son père soupira, las. C'était toujours pareil._

 _\- Si tu es incapable d'avoir une quelconque valeur alors tu feras honte à la famille, dit-il froidement._

 _\- Et on te reniera ! Déclara la mère._

 _Hans se retrouva seul dans le grenier. Il se recroquevilla et se balança. Où était sa place dans ce monde ? Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait ? Même à l'école tous suivaient ses frères et donc leur méchanceté suivait aussi. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un ami... Juste un... Il n'avait personne à qui parler._

 _..._

 _Hans reçut son brevet avec la mention bien. Il regarda les autres enfants se faire féliciter par leurs parents et leur famille. Lui resta assis sur un banc avec son diplôme en main. N'ayant même pas atteint la mention très-bien il savait que tout le monde allait se moquer de lui ce soir. Il soupira et rentra chez lui en trainant les pieds. Sur la route il rencontra une jeune fille. Elle lui sourit, il ne l'avait jamais vue. Et on ne lui avait jamais sourit..._

 _\- Tu as vu comme elles sont belles ces fleursb? Lui dit-elle d'un sourire._

 _Hans balbutia ce qui fit glousser la jeunette. Ils parlèrent un peu puis marchèrent ensemble. Elle était vraiment gentille. De retour chez lui il en oublia un peu les cris et les insultent envers lui. Il préféra aller s'enfermer dans le grenier et penser à cette fille._

 _Il la revit les jours suivants et les deux marchèrent longuement ensemble. Elle venait d'emménager et suivait des cours à domicile. Il en profita pour essayer de lier un lien d'amitié pendant l'été. Il commençait à effleurer le bonheur. Cela lui donna un sentiment nouveau, quelque chose d'énorme, de précieux. Il passa les meilleurs jours de sa vie entière. Mais la jeune fille repartit sur les routes avec ses parents. Et plus jamais il ne la revit..._

 _Son monde sombra lorsqu'elle lui dit adieu et qu'elle lui répliqua que sa famille était trop bizarre pour elle. Il retourna dans son grenier. Mais sa mère l'y attendait et l'accosta à la porte d'entrée._

 _\- Tu as passé tes vacances à batifoler ? Et la seconde alors ? Hein ?_

 _\- Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'être le meilleur, lui dit-il d'un air rebelle. Je me fiche de l'école !_

 _Elle le claqua._

 _\- Mais que vais-je faire de toi ! Depuis ta naissance tu n'as jamais été qu'une déception._

 _\- Parce que je ne suis pas une fille hein ! Mais je me fiche bien d'être un garçon ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas en pondre autant !_

 _Il sentait une colère renfermée sortir de lui. Sa mère recula d'un pas avant de le frapper plusieurs fois et de le prendre par le col._

 _\- ESPECE DE PETIT INGRAT ! Je t'ai nourri et j'ai tenté de faire de toi quelqu'un pour ça ?! MONSTRE !_

 _Elle devint hystérique. Son fils l'insulta et lui répliqua qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais l'avoir eue pour mère._

 _\- AH C'EST CA HEIN !_

 _La femme le traina dans la salle de bains. Il se débattait mais elle avait une sacrée poigne. Puis elle fit couler un bain et le poussa à l'intérieur pour le noyer. Ils se débattirent longuement dans l'eau. Hans sentit l'eau pénétrer dans ses poumons. Il devint livide et posa une main sur la joue de sa mère d'un regard implorant. Celle-ci hésita puis le relâcha._

 _Elle le fixa s'enfuir en pleurant._

 _\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi je ne me suis pas arrêtée au onzième enfant ?_

 _Hans trouva son père et lui parla de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il avait si peur. Mais l'homme, las de tout, choisi de l'ignorer et ce pour le restant de ses jours. Il préféra faire comme s'il n'avait que onze fils. C'est ce qu'il disait à son travail de toute manière._

 _..._

 _Arrivé au lycée. Hans se referma. Les autres ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui. Surtout qu'il trainait toujours des rumeurs de ses frères sur lui. Ses notes restèrent stables et moyennes. Il se mura dans le silence comme une huître et peu de personnes connurent le son de sa voix. Mais un jour il tomba amoureux d'une jeune fille. Elle était souvent seule aussi car on la traitait d'intello. Il l'aborda un jour sans trop savoir pourquoi._

 _Elle l'accepta un peu à ses côtés. Mais elle se refusa à être en couple. Elle voulait simplement quelqu'un avec qui déjeuner le midi à la cantine. Il ne l'accepta pas et la harcela. Il finit par l'embrasser de force et lui toucha la poitrine. Elle le claqua et pleura._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Hurla-t-elle. SALAUD !_

 _\- Et toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Pourquoi personne ne veut de moi !_

 _\- Parce que... tu es bizarre !_

 _Il devint fou de colère et la déshabilla sous un portique. Il la toucha de partout avant que des garçons viennent la secourir en le tabassant au passage. Les insultes volèrent._

 _\- C'est un fou ! Beugla l'un deux. Il devrait consulter un psy !_

 _\- JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !_

 _\- Tais-toi raclure !_

 _\- Sous-merde !_

 _\- Non vous ne le savez-pas ? C'est pire que ça, c'est une fille ! Pouffa un ami à son onzième frère._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ouais il sert à rien. Il parait que sa mère a essayé de le noyer._

 _Tout le monde pouffa. Hans, hors de le lui, se leva et battit tous les mecs présents d'une force herculéenne. La fille s'enfuit chercher de l'aide. Le jeune Hans finit donc au poste de police. Honte sur la famille, était tout ce qu'on lui répéta en boucle. Il finit le reste de sa scolarité enchainé entre la cave de la maison, sa nouvelle chambre, et un lycée public où le harcèlement devint encore pire._

 _\- Vous devriez l'emmener voir un psychothérapeute vous savez, s'exprima une CPE à la mère lors de sa terminale. Il présente de graves troubles de la personnalité._

 _\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais dépenser de l'argent pour lui ? Il a tout raté dans la vie. Depuis sa naissance._

 _\- ... Madame, il faut que votre fils soit soigné. Il a agressé un professeur hier alors que depuis longtemps ils étaient bons amis. Je pense qu'il a une grande colère en lui._

 _\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, tonna la mère. Ce garçon n'est pas mon fils de toute façon. C'est juste une erreur._

 _Hans qui écoutait à la porte, s'effondra au sol. Il fugua de la maison mais personne ne vient le chercher..._

 _..._

 _Affamé il retourna chez lui et on ne lui prêta guère attention. Il avait l'impression de ne pas exister. C'était encore pire qu'avant. Il fit donc comme toujours. Il devint le décor et continua de vivre sans retrouver cette étincelle de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti un jour._

 _Lorsqu'il eut son bac, il décida de changer de vie. Il chercha du travail et quitta les grandes écoles. Sa mère le renia définitivement à ce choix. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il regarda ses frères prendre part aux plus hautes sphères de la société avant de prendre un appartement._

 _Enfin loin de sa famille il se sentit soudain un peu plus serein. Mais personne ne le regardait. Personne ne le voyait. Même à son travail on ne se préoccupa guère de l'intérimaire fauché au regard renfoncé. Il avait la tête d'un homme brisé. Personne ne préféra l'approcher. Hans se sentit mal lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cinq ans avaient passés et qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas sa voie. Il était perdu. Il survivait mais ne vivait pas._

 _C'est alors qu'un jour, un homme en noir frappa à sa porte. Il lui expliqua l'avoir vu au magasin et être intéressé par lui. Hans eut bien du mal à y croire. Les deux prirent donc un verre et parlèrent longuement de leur vie. Pitch raconta qu'il allait créer une école et cherchait de l'aide pour les postes à pourvoir. Il lui proposa alors celui de gardien. Hans hésita. Ce n'était pas très gratifiant. Mais Pitch lui répliqua que là-bas, les enfants seraient gentils et qu'ils ne le connaitraient pas. Il trouverait se bonheur qu'il cherchait tant. Il finit donc par accepter._

 _..._

 _Lorsqu'il prit son nouveau poste, Hans se retrouva entouré de personnes étranges. Il se sentit bizarrement à l'aise avec Pitch, Frollo et compagnie. Il sentait qu'il avait trouvé une place pour lui. Les premiers mois furent donc un régal pour lui. A l'école les enfants l'adoraient, surtout les petites filles et il enfouit sa haine sous les rires des petits. Mais rapidement... la jalousie prit le pas sur le reste. Il vit les familles embrasser leur enfant, les choyer, leur donner de l'amour. Pourquoi lui n'avait jamais rien eu ? Et quand il rentrait chez lui il n'avait qu'un appartement froid et vide..._

 _Pitch le regarda au loin, il lui avait donné le poste parfait il le savait. Et il ne manquait pas de se féliciter lorsqu'un jour, Hans lui raconta avoir envie d'une petite-sœur qui l'aimerait. Qu'il en avait besoin pour exister. Pitch lui conseilla de choisir parmi les tristes enfants de l'école. Hans fut surpris. Il refusa mais cogita._

 _En rentrant chez lui, il regarda un portrait de sa famille qui trainait dans un coin. Il avait du mal à y renoncer car c'était ce qui faisait qu'il était lui... Il retourna le cadre et repensa à chaque parole que ses frères lui avaient dites. A sa mère et à son père qui le reniaient et l'ignoraient. Qui était-il au final ? Le fils raté ? La fille ratée ?_

 _Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il perdait pied. Puis le lendemain il retourna voir Pitch. Celui-ci le dirigea vers Mavis. Elle était malheureuse en ce moment et venait souvent lui parler. Hans se mit donc en quête de se rapprocher d'elle. Ce faisant il devint de plus en plus accro à la petite. Au point de la vouloir pour lui tout seul. Et il en trouva d'autres. Raiponce. Melody. Jasmine. Mulan... Il y en avait tellement. Il se sentit soudain vivant. Il se fixait son but._

 _Lorsque les premières neiges arrivèrent, l'homme sentit que c'était le moment. Il décida donc d'enlever Mavis. Mais Jack et Harold lui barrèrent la route... Pourquoi ? Il n'avait donc vraiment pas le droit au bonheur ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'exister ?_

 _Il devint hors de lui et prit Raiponce. Mais cela recommença. Encore et encore. Il se fit malmener et n'arrivait à rien. Il ne retrouvait pas cette étincelle qu'il avait connu avec cette fille pendant un été. Aucune ne semblait l'apprécier ? Il était condamné à n'être personne ? Non il ne l'acceptait pas. Il décida alors de prendre Melody, la plus proche de lui._

 _Echec. Encore. Mais peut-être pas au final. Car il voyait quelqu'un le fixer. Jack et Harold le regardaient bien en face. Ils l'avaient appelé par son prénom. Ils lui donnaient de la valeur. Celui d'être rusé et intelligent. L'avaient affronté sans l'ignorer ni l'éviter. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps mais il avait eu l'impression d'exister. D'être Hans Westergaard pour de vrai._

...

A la nouvelle dans les journaux télévisés du monde entier, le nom des Westergaard fit la une. La mère en tomba des nues, elle avait complètement oublié Hans. Et cela lui ramena toutes ses erreurs à la figure.

\- Je savais qu'il n'était pas normal, déclara-t-elle un soir pour se rassurer. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu l'aimer.

Le père de famille la regarda. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais il va finir sa vie loin de nous. On se fiche bien de son sort.

\- MAIS IL A ENTACHE NOTRE NOM ! On me regarde de travers maintenant ! C'est... Nos fils vont perdre leur crédibilité.

\- Je ferais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

La femme approuva bien décidée à renier tout lien familial avec lui et à le faire passer pour dégénéré.

...

Les médecins s'occupèrent d'Hans avant que le diagnostic ne tombe.

\- Il est paralysé à vie, commenta le docteur. On ne peut rien faire. Les nerfs et le tronc cérébral ont été touché.

\- Que fait-on alors ? Demanda l'infirmière.

\- On va devoir s'occuper de lui jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Mais et sa famille ?

\- Ils... ne veulent pas entendre parler de lui. Et la loi nous interdit...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Pourtant, un criminel comme lui, il l'aurait bien tué sans problème. Remarque c'était peut-être pire que la mort.

\- Bien, oublions-le, de toute façon il ne vaut plus rien maintenant. Assurez-vous juste qu'il reste en vie pour ne pas qu'on ait d'ennuis.

\- D'accord.

Après ces mots ils sortirent de la chambre laissant Hans seul. Il lâcha une larme puis deux... Un torrent coula sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait que fixer le mur et sangloter. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait et comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'y prendre ainsi. Il regretta amèrement d'être né...


	30. Chp 30 : Origines et Larmes chaudes

**Voilà la suite, avec le retour à la "normalité " xD**  
 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Origines et Larmes chaudes

 _Jack et Harold se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils voyaient Mavis, Raiponce, Mérida, Melody, Elena, Mulan, Jasmine, Elsa, Astrid et Jim plus loin qui voguaient un peu perdus. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être étaient-ils tous morts car une lumière aveuglante leur apparut avec un long couloir. La suivre signifiait-il partir ? Mais ils finirent par tous se diriger vers là. Il n'y avait que ça dans cet endroit si sombre. C'était rassurant._

 _Ensemble ils passèrent dans la lumière avant de voir un fragment bleu briller devant eux. Sous la forme d'un joli papillon._

 _\- Voulez-vous voir d'où vous venez avant d'aller là où vous devez être ? Dirent les voix lointaines de Raiponce et Mérida._

 _Les deux jeunes filles présentes s'entendirent parler à travers le papillon sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harold sut qu'ils étaient tous entre les mondes en cet instant. Jack approuva sans parler, personne ne le pouvait. Qu'ils soient morts ou vivants, les enfants concernés se tenaient à présent dans un endroit où seules les âmes pouvaient aller. Et le papillon les invita à le suivre._

 _Jack avança suivi d'Harold. Ils n'avaient pas peur de ce monde étrange, ils y étaient déjà allés quelques fois après tout. Ils étaient par ailleurs curieux de ce que le papillon voulait leur montrer. Raiponce et Mérida suivirent avant que les autres ne fassent le même choix. Ils franchirent une arcade avant de se retrouver aspirer sans ménagement vers un nouveau lieu..._

 _..._

 _Ils se tenaient en hauteur. Ils regardaient tout._

 _Décembre 2001, ligne originelle, il faisait très froid et Mavis parlait avec Pitch de son père. Elle en avait assez de lui. Pitch partit donc voir Hans et lui répliqua qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de lui et inversement. La petite se rapprocha de Hans. Elle lui montra une carte des étoiles et lui apprit leurs noms. Ils se trouvaient souvent à deux pour discuter pendant des heures. Ils s'adoraient. Mais Hans voulait plus. Il suivait Mavis le soir sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il la regardait dans le parc en se retenant de la kidnapper. Celle-ci n'y voyait que du feu. Parfois il sortait de sa cachette pour lui parler, en faisant semblant d'être tombé sur elle par hasard. Elle ne se méfia guère de lui. C'était son confident. Mais un soir... Hans n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait les enfants rejoindre leur famille, joyeux. Le petit Jack tenir la main de sa sœur avec ravissement de même que la jeune Melody avec ses sœurs. Il se sentait mal, oppressé..._

 _Il trouva donc Mavis, le sept décembre, dans le parc. Il s'était préparé et se tenait derrière les buissons. Mavis resta quelques heures à regarder les étoiles. Puis elle descendit avec grâce de la cage à poule. Elle marcha doucement vers chez elle avant de se sentir agrippée. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler qu'on l'endormit avec du chloroforme. A son réveil, elle se trouvait dans une cabane, seule et habillé d'une robe noire. Hans l'accueillit avec ravissement mais elle prit peur. Il essaya de la rassurer, de lui expliquer la situation. Elle implora pour rentrer chez elle mais il la claqua pour la faire taire. Il n'avait pas senti sa pulsion partir._

 _Il la garda avec lui, la lava, la nourrit et dormit avec. Personne ne le soupçonna et on chercha Mavis partout. On avait peur qu'elle ait fait une fugue. Cela dura quatre jours où la petite devint de plus en plus terrifiée, traumatisée et renfermée. Hans commençait à douter que c'était la bonne... Lorsqu'il retourna à l'école faire son travail il lorgna sur Raiponce qui avait des bleus dans le cou. La pauvre petite, pensa-t-il. Il s'intéressa à son cas et demanda plus d'informations à Pitch qui savait tout et avait déjà tout préparé. Il lui expliqua sa situation et Hans se sentit attiré par elle. Il devait la sauver ! Alors que Mavis était si ingrate._

 _Celle-ci de son côté, décida de s'enfuir tant elle n'en pouvait plus et voulait revoir son père. Elle brisa une vitre et s'enfuit dans la neige. Il lui fallut un temps fou pour retourner en ville et trouver le passage sous la montagne. Mais à peine eut-elle approché des premières maisons qu'Hans la retrouva. Il était hors de lui. Comment avait-elle osé faire ça ? Il l'agrippa donc avec une violence inouïe avant de la ramener dans la cabane sur la montagne interdite. Puis sans se retenir il la roua de coups. Il la frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle avait les yeux révulsés et était couverte de sang. Mavis mourut le onze décembre au soir._

 _Hans se retrouva démuni. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Mais il finit par se ressaisir. C'était une petite fille horrible comme les autres. Comme ses frères. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Surtout avec lui. Il pensa à Raiponce et son cœur s'adoucit. Il décida donc de se débarrasser du corps de Mavis tout en enlevant la moindre preuve qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Il mit un temps fou avant de la lancer dans le parc en pleine nuit du douze décembre. Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle tomba lorsqu'un passant tomba sur le corps mutilé. Dracula ne s'en releva pas..._

 _Hans rassura la population et continua son travail comme si de rien n'était. Mais il continuait son entreprise et se rapprocha de Raiponce. Pitch le convainquit qu'Astoria allait bientôt la tuer ainsi que le père Corona et qu'il devait se dépêcher. Etant donné que c'était lui qui lui donnait le poison il le savait. Hans décida donc d'agir un soir où elle était vulnérable. Où Jack, Mérida et Harold n'étaient pas avec elle. Le moment opportun tomba lors de la pièce de théâtre. Les enfants et parents étaient tous euphoriques. Mais Raiponce, une fois la pièce finie, dut se dépêcher de rentrer de peur de se faire battre. Elle demanda à Jack de l'accompagner mais il refusa. Il devait ranger la scène._

 _Les deux autres étaient aussi occupés, elle préféra ne rien leur demander. Elle partit donc seule dans la neige en passant par le parc. Elle se stoppa un instant pour pleurer. Elle se sentait si seule et si mal. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de revoir Astoria et de continuer à vivre ainsi. C'est alors qu'Hans, qui l'avait suivie, vint lui parler pour la calmer. Elle ne se méfia pas et il commença à la tirer par le bras. Elle ne comprit pas et se débattit mais il réussit à la faire taire et à la kidnapper dans sa voiture. Elena le remarqua au loin mais ne comprit pas la situation. La jeunette reprit donc son chemin. Raiponce demanda une explication et implora à son tour pour partir. Mais Hans, fou de joie, décida de la garder avec lui._

 _Il l'amena à la cabane et comme Mavis, il fit d'elle une poupée. Quand la nouvelle tomba sur la disparition de la petite blonde, Jack s'effondra. Astoria expliqua que la petite avait dû faire une fugue elle aussi. Les policiers décidèrent donc de faire une fouille comme pour Mavis. On ne pensa pas à un tueur en série pour l'instant. Les jours passant, Mérida et Harold devinrent fous d'inquiétude et demandèrent à Jack de l'aide pour retrouver leur amie. Mais celui-ci se referma comme une huître. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue il ne l'avait même pas raccompagnée ! C'était de sa faute..._

 _Puis le vingt-quatre décembre, une semaine après l'enlèvement, Raiponce tenta de s'enfuir. Intelligemment elle réussit à atteindre la ville et l'école. Mais elle était fermée et en oublia que c'était les vacances. Hans lui était en course. Elle rentra donc chez elle. Astoria fut folle de rage de la voir en vie. Elle la frappa sous les yeux surpris de l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas. Gothel lui expliqua donc la vérité sur son but. Raiponce ne s'en remit pas et elle se fit jeter dans le grenier, couverte de bleus. A son retour Hans ne trouva personne. Il devint fou de rage et d'inquiétude. Il alla voir Pitch pour lui demander de l'aide et il lui expliqua la situation. L'homme se précipita donc chez Gothel en massacrant la sonnette._

 _Elle lui ouvrit et il la harcela. Elle expliqua donc que Raiponce l'avait trahi et il voulut lui faire payer mais Astoria lui répliqua qu'elle était déjà morte. Hans monta donc au grenier et vit le cadavre de l'enfant, ressemblant à celui de Mavis. Elle était morte d'une hémorragie interne dans la nuit. Le duo s'en débarrassa donc dans le parc et fit comme si de rien n'était._

 _Jack la trouva. Il pleura comme jamais en la prenant dans ses bras ce matin là. Mérida tomba au sol alors qu'Harold resta bloqué sur place. A la suite de cet événement, Harold se mit à éprouver une haine sans nom contre Jack qui lui avait révélé la vérité sur le soir du spectacle. Mais il tenta tout de même d'enquêter avec Mérida et invita le garçon à se racheter. Mais celui-ci s'enferma chez lui, traumatisé. C'est alors que la rouquine remarqua Hans et Astoria ensembles devant chez les Corona. Elle les espionna en infiltrant la propriété et se cachant derrière une poubelle avant de découvrir la vérité. Mais Hans la remarqua quand elle s'enfuit._

 _Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa maison et dut l'emmener elle aussi dans la cabane le vingt-huit décembre. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien en faire de celle-ci. C'était une horrible enfant. Pitch lui proposa donc de l'offrir à son meilleur ami Frollo. Hans approuva et laissa Claude venir à la cabane pour s'offrir du bon temps avec l'enfant attachée. C'était un des moments les plus excitants de toute sa vie. Il la viola de toutes les façons possibles. Sachant qu'elle devait disparaitre il la tua en plein ébat en l'étouffant avec ses mains sur son cou. Ainsi Mérida partit à son tour._

 _Elle sera retrouvée le dernier jour de l'année et Harold finit par devenir fou de colère. Jack, traumatisé une deuxième fois, sentit son cœur détruit à jamais. Leurs deux amies avaient été assassinées et ils n'avaient rien vu. Ils n'avaient rien compris et rien pu faire. Le lendemain, jour de nouvel an, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant l'église. Bien qu'ils ne virent pas l'âme de Raiponce et Mérida présente, ils s'enguirlandèrent royalement alors que les cloches sonnaient deux mille deux. Harold reprocha tellement de choses à Jack qu'il ne pouvait même plus le voir en face. Quant au pâlot, il prit tout sur lui et ne chercha pas à retenir Harold qui avait bien raison à ses yeux. Ils se séparèrent donc pour rentrer chez eux où ils tombèrent inconscients pour la nuit. Ils acquirent leur don._

 _Jack finit chez un psychologue trois fois par semaine, tandis qu'Harold s'évertua à comprendre comment tout cela avait bien pu arriver. Hans se sentit lui aussi démuni en cette nouvelle année. Il avait besoin de retrouver une petite sœur. Après deux échecs cuisants... Il cibla alors Melody. Après ce que lui avait raconté Pitch il savait que c'était la bonne. Elle était comme lui ou presque mais en fille. Il l'approcha bien que Jim semblait ne pas aimer ça. Il fut coincé car il était toujours présent. Mais la veille de la rentrée, il passa à l'action avec les sœurs Benson qu'il avait rallié par Pitch. Par chance les policiers étaient complètement largués et n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste. Hans enleva donc Melody chez elle et l'amena à la cabane. Il recommença sont manège mais l'enfant réussit à comprendre les intentions du tueur et à jouer le jeu. Chez les Benson le père et les sœurs furent morts d'inquiétude. Ils passèrent un mois entier sans nouvelle... Les policiers n'arrivant à rien. Hans arrivait même à les aiguiller sur la ville voisine avec de faux témoignages. Elena ne s'en remit pas à son tour bien que trop jeune pour vraiment assimiler la situation._

 _Sa meilleure amie avait disparu à jamais. Elle regarda Jim se mutiler à l'école et faire des fugues d'où sa mère passait son temps au commissariat. En plus de voir Jack sombrer et ne plus parler à Harold qui était dans son coin... C'était affreux. On retrouva alors le cadavre de Melody début février. Hans avait lu dans le jeu de l'enfant et avait compris qu'elle s'était moquée de lui. Il avait tenté de la raisonner mais elle avait fini par essayer de s'enfuir par le toit. Et en sautant sur le sol, elle n'y avait pas réchappé... Elena sut donc qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa tendre amie. Elle en pleura longuement dans les bras de sa mère. Jack la consola de même que lui-même._

 _Les familles sombrèrent les unes après les autres. Dracula se suicida. Elinor resta forte pour les triplés mais Fergus sembla n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Les Benson n'arrivaient plus à vivre comme avant ainsi que les Frost et Les Haddock. Puis les enlèvements continuèrent. Mulan Fa, habitant plus loin, se fit avoir alors qu'elle se disputait avec son père et qu'elle s'en coupa les cheveux de colère. Hans la choppa dans son jardin mais elle devint elle aussi un échec et mourut de plusieurs coups de couteau. Comme le parc fut condamné il envoya le cadavre dans la rivière. C'était l'anarchie dans les villes et bientôt Jasmine Agrabah fut à son tour prisonnière après avoir fugué de chez elle dans une ville voisine à Mulan. Elle fut tuée peu de temps après lorsqu'elle envoya une droite vers Hans qui ne supportait plus l'insolence des jeunes filles. Elle ne tint que peu de temps avant de finir avec une balle dans la tête et rouée de coups._

 _Hans n'abandonna pourtant pas sa quête. Il voulait sa princesse. Et il la trouva enfin. Il apprit l'histoire d'Elsa et Anna Arendelle où leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de bateau alors qu'ils faisaient une croisière. Elsa avait été amenée dans une ville lointaine séparée de sa sœur pour vivre sous la tutelle d'une autre maison. Anna en eut le même sort mais les deux étaient séparés. Elsa était plus que malheureuse. Sans sa sœur, sans ses parents, loin de chez elle... Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'est alors qu'Hans la retrouva et l'amena plus loin. L'école primaire étant fermée ils prirent la direction d'une nouvelle ville._

 _Elsa se fit embrigader de belles paroles et finit par tomber sous le charme d'Hans qui fit d'elle une reine. Parfois, de peur, il la frappa aussi mais elle le rassurait. Elle était heureuse. Le syndrome de Stockholm l'envahit et elle finit par devenir comme lui. Après qu'il lui ait raconté son passé elle en pleura et lui promit que jamais elle ne lui ferait défaut. Il en était heureux. Enfin il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'apprécie. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel prix cela lui avait coûté. Alors que si Hans l'avait légalement adoptée à l'époque, il aurait pu avoir le même résultat. C'est en cela que constituait sa plus grosse erreur. Mais la folie avait vaincu... Et cela l'avait condamné dans le labyrinthe du temps lui aussi. Même s'il ne le comprit que bien plus tard..._

 _Dans le futur, Elena se souvint du jour de l'enlèvement de Raiponce. Elle avait longtemps soutenu son frère de la perte de ses amies tout en supportant sa propre peine envers Melody... De même que Jim qui avait fini en prison à force de fricoter avec de mauvaises personnes. Elena décida donc d'enquêter et trouva rapidement le fin mot de l'histoire. Astoria Gothel était partie dans les îles peu après la mort du père Corona. Et de sa fille aussi. Elle réussi à remonter jusqu'à Pitch et ses poisons puis trouva Hans. Elle se souvint parfaitement de son visage ce jour là. Puis elle fit le lien et comprit la vérité. Elle avait été voir Harold et Anna pour plus de précisions et avait pris des notes. Une fois sûre elle s'était empressée de le dire à Jack. Mais Elsa l'avait remarqué... Elle avait su que la petite leur courrait après._

 _Alors pour la sureté de son grand-frère elle l'avait vite prévenu. Et Hans passa à l'attaque. Il tua Elena dans l'escalier de l'immeuble pendant qu'Elsa gardait les environs. Puis plus tard elle fit de faux témoignages et soudoya des personnes. Car ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux était Hans. Surtout qu'il essayait de lui trouver un enfant en ce moment. Pourtant elle se sentait extrêmement mal... Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se trouver... Et souffrait._

 _Ainsi continua à défiler les événements de toutes les lignes du temps... Le groupe d'enfants vit tout de leurs propres yeux avant de tomber à nouveau dans la spirale après la tempête de sang..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

Il faisait si doux dehors qu'on sentait bien que le printemps venait d'arriver. Les fleurs étaient en bourgeons et le vent se radoucit. On enlevait les pulls et les polaires que l'on troquait contre des manteaux fins. C'était la période que Raiponce Corona préférait le plus. Elle passait souvent son temps à contempler les prairies et le ciel. Ce jour-là, début Avril, la jeunette décida d'enlever son écharpe. Elle n'en avait plus besoin. La retirant, ses cheveux blonds de longueur moyenne lui tombèrent sur les épaules.

Elle se regarda instinctivement dans la vitre de l'entrée de l'hôpital et se sourit. Elle portait une robe mauve que Jack aimait tant auparavant avec des collants couleurs chair. Même s'il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, cela la protégeait bien du froid. Et elle avait vu pire... Elle entra donc dans le centre hospitalier en saluant la dame à l'accueil.

\- On rentre de l'école ? Déclara-t-elle d'un sourire.

\- Oui, comme tous les jours, sourit la blonde. Et j'ai encore été cueillir des fleurs sur le chemin.

Elle en rit et prit l'ascenseur.

Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur et ne fit aucun détour. Elle entra dans la chambre au numéro quarante et regarda Jack Frost dormir. Elle prit les fleurs mourantes et les changea. Elle chantonnait joyeusement alors que le soleil illuminait la pièce. Elle s'assit alors aux côtés de son tendre ami et se mit un lire un livre. Une infirmière entra quelques minutes après pour changer les perfusions de Jack. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Raiponce ici. Elle y passait tous les soirs après l'école et tous les week-ends. Elle aidait même les soignants à le laver, à le choyer et à espérer son retour...

Elle pleurait parfois aussi, quand c'était trop dur à supporter. Mais elle voulait y croire. Comme lui avait cru en elle. Même s'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Même si Jeremy Frost avait voulu le débrancher alors que Camillia avait fait une crise monumentale pour contester cette décision. Ce que Raiponce avait bien entendu soutenu. Jeremy avait abdiqué vu qu'Elena s'y était mise aussi. Mais il n'y croyait guère. Depuis le temps...

Le soir commençait à tomber. Raiponce ferma son livre et se mit à prendre la main de Jack en chantant sa chanson préférée de la fleur du soleil que lui chantait sa mère quand elle était petite. Mais il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. Elle détestait ce moment. Pourtant il lui fallait bien rentrer chez elle. Elle l'embrassa donc longuement sur la joue et balança sa tête en arrière de ses cheveux blonds ondulant. Elle reprit son livre et le rangea dans son sac d'école. Puis elle regarda le soleil se coucher au dehors d'un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais à peine fut t-elle retournée qu'elle sentit que l'on tirait sur sa robe. Elle ne comprit pas et tourna les yeux vers le lit.

Là, deux yeux bleus ciels la fixaient. Grands ouverts. La blonde se bloqua, ahurie. Elle pensait d'abord à un rêve. Pourtant elle voyait bel et bien les yeux ouverts de Jack posés sur elle. Ainsi que sa main tendue qui agrippait le pan de sa robe. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, sans que le cerveau ne se mette en route. Puis la blonde se mit à pleurer. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage. Jack la contempla, un peu dans le vague. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Pour lui la dernière chose qu'il avait vu c'était Harold et lui plantant leur couteau dans le cou de Hans avant de tomber dans l'eau glacée.

\- J... Jack ! OH JACK !

Raiponce se remit à bouger et lui sauta dessus. Elle s'agrippa à lui en s'étalant sur son lit. Le blanc cligna des yeux, perplexe. Puis il la serra fort contre lui sans un mot. Il sentit des larmes glisser sur sa joue blanche.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais, je le savais, sanglota-t-elle fortement.

Il la serra avec plus de poigne. Il chercha sa voix, elle était bien loin. Raiponce le regarda et lui sourit. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il arrive à articuler des mots. A sortir des sons. Cela lui prit un temps fou.

\- Tu... es... en... vie... Détacha-t-il mot pour mot.

Raiponce en pleura de plus belle.

\- Mais bien sûr gros bêta ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ! Tu as failli mourir ce jour-là... Et... Et tu ne revenais plus à toi ! Ca fait plus de deux ans que tu es dans le coma tu sais ! Mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse ! Tu es si fort Jack ! Si fort ! Si brave !

Elle en tremblait, émue. Jack sembla accuser le coup. Plus de DEUX ans ? Il papillonna en essayant de reprendre pied.

\- Et... les... autres ?

Il avait un regard inquiet. Raiponce ne put lui répondre, la gorge serrée sous l'émotion. Il fallut qu'elle reprenne son souffle et arrête de pleurer. Elle se frappa un peu le visage devant le regard interrogateur de son ami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jack. Tu as réussi. Tu as sauvé tout le monde.

Elle avait le regard brillant. Il eut du mal à assimiler la vérité vu qu'il s'attendait à la mort de tous. Surtout vu le _rêve_ qu'il avait fait sur les lignes du temps. Il était perplexe mais Raiponce en sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu veux les voir ? Je vais les appeler !

Elle sautilla et appela un par un ses amis avec le téléphone de la chambre. Puis elle retourna vers Jack, les yeux pétillants.

\- Ils arriveront à leur rythme, dit-elle.

Jack se mit alors à pleurer. Des larmes qui lui firent un bien fou.

\- Ils... sont... tous...vivants ? P... Pour... de ... vrai ?

\- Oui. Je te le promets sur ma vie ! Toi et Harold avez réussi l'impossible à sauver tout le monde de nos ennemis si nombreux et du labyrinthe du temps si complexe. Alors, merci Jack, merci infiniment !

Elle lui prit la main. Jack sembla tellement incrédule.

\- Il s'est... passé quoi... après la tempête ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Pour lui c'était comme si c'était hier.

Mais pour Raiponce il lui fallut se souvenir de tout. Ce fut complexe mais elle prit soin de ne rien oublier.

\- Ce jour-là, dans la tempête de sang, tout le monde s'est battu avec ardeur contre leur ennemi, commenta-t-elle. Et on a réussi plus ou moins à s'en sortir. Mais on était à moitié gelés et même mourants pour certains comme toi. Par chance les parents ont bravé le cyclone pour venir nous chercher après avoir appris qu'un professeur de sport avait été attaqué à l'école primaire. C'est Krokmou, tu sais le chien d'Harold, qui nous a tous trouvés à travers le blizzard. Stoick était au vétérinaire pour aller le récupérer quand ton père et Elinor l'ont appelé. Il a donc fait d'une pierre deux coups pour nous trouver. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout. Ils avaient foi en nous.

Elle sembla sautiller sur sa chaise bien que son ton fut crispé de repenser à tout ça.

\- Krokmou a d'abord trouvé Jim et Melody, blessés et morts de froid. Puis il nous a trouvés nous, les filles, et ensuite vous. Après ça on a directement été conduits à l'hôpital. Encore, rit-elle à moitié. On était tous inconscients, selon la mère de Mérida. On a d'ailleurs tous fait le même étrange rêve. Qui pour nous n'était pas vraiment un songe... Je pense que c'était plutôt des images d'autres passés. Enfin peu importe. Par la suite, Delbert, l'infirmier, a expliqué sa version des faits aux enquêteurs. Les autres ont été arrêtés au passage et soignés. Puis ensuite ils nous ont interrogés. Plusieurs mois après car il en a fallu du temps pour que l'on s'en remette... On a dû passer la plupart de notre temps chez un psy. Et j'y vais encore.

La jeunette se tripota les cheveux nerveusement. Mais Jack approuva et l'incita à continuer. Il voulait tout savoir, jusqu'au moindre détail.

\- Puis Bogo a avancé dans l'enquête et la vérité a enfin éclaté. Grâce au rêve on avait tous la même version des faits. Alors un à un, après qu'on se soit réveillés, on nous a interrogés séparément et il s'est vite trouvé qu'on disait tous pareil. Hans Westergaard a donc officiellement été arrêté comme étant le psychopathe aux enfants. Pour avoir séquestré, violé, traumatisé et violenté des gosses de primaire. Claude Frollo a suivi pour complicité et agression sexuelle sur mineure. Il a pris très lourd. Il est en prison aujourd'hui. Le procès n'a vraiment pas duré il faut dire. Et personne n'a fait appel. Il valait mieux pas ils ont quasiment tous pris perpette.

Elle gloussa et reprit sous le regard intense de Jack.

\- Astoria Gothel est aussi tombée pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre sur ma personne et celle de mon père en plus de complicité avec Hans. Je l'ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps sur une photo, elle est méconnaissable. Par ailleurs pour en revenir à Frollo Mérida l'avait castré. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et... j'ai entendu dire... qu'il se faisait prendre par des hommes dans les cellules de la prison.

Elle fit un regard empli de ravissement et de malice. Jack commença à sourire. Si tout cela n'était pas un rêve, cela était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait entendre.

\- Hum, il y a aussi Callaghan qui a été arrêté pour complicité. Il n'a pas pris lourd mais il ne pourra jamais plus travailler lorsqu'il sortira de prison vu le dossier. Il n'y a que Pitch qui... a réussi à s'enfuir.

\- Et Hans ? Il est en prison ? Demanda Jack vivement.

\- Non il est encore ici à l'hôpital. Il y restera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il est paralysé à vie apparemment. Il ne peut que bouger les yeux mais il est conscient.

Jack Frost sourit. En cet instant il sembla revenir de l'enfer le plus profond et le plus noir. Il en lâcha d'autres larmes et se sentit comme apaisé. Il avait l'impression de voler. Après tout ce temps, après toutes cette douleur, il voyait enfin ses ennemis tomber. Et il avait réussi ce qu'il avait voulu pour Hans. Il avait du mal à y croire tant c'était irréel.

\- Comment tu as su comment faire pour le paralyser ? Reprit Raiponce curieuse. Je sais que c'était ton intention mais je ne comprends pas comment !

Jack se redressa. Il la dévora du regard.

\- On a demandé conseil à Delbert, dit-il d'une voix plus claire. Même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le jour où on est allés le voir pour demander des informations sur l'école on lui a demandé s'il connaissait le coup du lapin. J'en avais entendu parler et je savais que beaucoup en mourraient mais que certains finissaient paralysés à vie. Et que le cou était un endroit sensible. Il était surpris mais nous a quand même répondu que c'était parce que les nerfs, la moelle épinière et le tronc cérébral étaient touchés. L'information ne passait plus du cerveau au corps. Donc on restait conscient, le cerveau intact, mais le reste ne répondait plus à rien à part le haut de la tête et encore. Et, pour ce qu'il nous a fait subir, je voulais que ça soit sa punition. La mort était bien trop douce.

Raiponce approuva. Personne n'éprouvait une once de remord pour Hans et son état. Vu ce qu'il avait commis, c'était plus que mérité selon eux. Même malgré son histoire passée.

\- Alors... tout est terminé ? Répliqua Jack. Vraiment ? On est en sécurité maintenant ?

\- Oui Jack. On est tous en sécurité, sourit-elle en lui prenant la main. Tu étais le dernier à dormir et tu nous es revenu. Je suis si heureuse.

\- J'ai du mal à m'y faire, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. De me dire que j'ai enfin réussi à te sauver. Je me souviens encore de tout ce que j'ai prié pour que cela arrive.

Elle agrandit son sourire.

\- Le Big Four vaincra toujours, n'est-ce pas toi qui me le répétait en boucle ?

Il rit doucement toujours parcouru de spasmes et de larmes.

\- Oui. Et j'en suis plus que fier.

\- Tu peux. On l'est tous envers vous.

Jack regarda le coucher de soleil avec ravissement. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la blonde.

\- Et Harold au fait ? Comment va-t-il ? Il est revenu avant moi ?

\- Oui je suis revenu il y a un peu près six mois, déclara le brun.

Le pâlot sursauta avec la blonde. Ils tournèrent les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se tenait contre le mur du fond d'un sourire. Il avait quatorze ans maintenant et se tenait fièrement les bras. Il semblait avoir pris du muscle par ailleurs. Jack n'avait jamais vu un Harold de cet âge, ni une Raiponce par ailleurs où il remarqua seulement qu'elle s'était aussi allongée et développée. Il sembla ravi jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la jambe gauche d'Harold. Il blêmit.

\- Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, déclara la blonde.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et remarqua qu'Harold avait dû courir jusqu'ici vu la tête essoufflée que faisait Krokmou dans le couloir. Elle en gloussa. Ces deux-là, ils avaient un lien que même elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir. Vu ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

\- Ta jambe, répliqua Jack en se redressant.

\- Oui je sais... Elle est en métal. Mais c'est mieux que de clopiner, rit-il en se retenant de pleurer.

\- Alors tu l'avais perdu ce jour-là ?

Harold opina de la tête en s'approchant. Il semblait assez à l'aise avec sa jambe de métal.

\- La balle avait touché mes nerfs, elle était foutue. Alors vu le coup de hache que je me suis pris ils ont préféré me couper tout ça. J'ai été choqué un moment. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je fais de la rééducation toutes les semaines depuis. Et j'en profite pour venir te voir. Même si Raiponce était là tous les jours sans fautes. Elle a veillé et s'est occupée de toi jour et nuit.

Il avait soudain un regard un peu plus sombre. Jack avait déjà vu plusieurs fois ce regard.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu me voir alors que j'étais un légume, déclara-t-il pour le détendre.

Harold sourit à ces mots. Il se rapprocha encore un peu.

\- Je n'attendais que ton réveil et j'y croyais. Car je te connais, tu ne nous aurais jamais abandonné.

\- J'aurais quand même voulu revenir plus tôt. Et t'aider pour ta jambe...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi et pour les autres que je me fiche bien de tout ça. Au contraire on voulait tous être en forme pour ton retour. Crois-moi on s'est donné à fond, sourit-il.

Jack lui sourit à son tour. Harold sembla tout de même soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jack.

\- Je... Il y a un truc que je tenais à t'avouer si tu revenais.

Il le regarda dans les yeux. Jack attendit mais Harold ne trouvait pas les mots. C'était bien trop bizarre. Il décida donc de se pencher vers Jack et de lui essuyer les yeux avec ses mains.

\- Tu es important pour moi. Plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Moi aussi tu l'es !

Jack s'avança comme pour contester mais Harold prit ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa langoureusement d'où Jack, surpris, fini par y répondre. Le baiser se prolongea et Harold prit le blanc contre lui. Le jeune Frost en profita pour caresser les cheveux d'Harold qui avaient bien poussé.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, ils étaient rougissant et mal à l'aise. Mais Harold lui prit la main.

\- Je sais que c'est bizarre. Mais je t'aime vraiment Jack. Plus qu'un ami en tout cas... Mais je sais aussi que tu aimes Raiponce et que je ne pourrais jamais lutter contre ça. Je tenais juste à ce que tu le saches.

Jack serra sa main dans la sienne. Il sembla sourire.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je t'aime aussi énormément. On a vécu tellement de choses à deux. Mais il est vrai que j'aime aussi Raiponce tout autant. De la même manière... Et... Choisir me serait... compliqué.

Harold sourit aussi. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids.

\- Alors ne choisissons pas et, laissons cette relation de côté. Ca me suffit amplement.

\- On peut tout aussi bien continuer d'être proches sans pour autant finir ensemble, commenta Jack. Le Big Four restera soudé, peu importe la manière dont on l'interprète.

Harold fut surprit. Surtout lorsque Jack prit ses lèvres à son tour et que le duo resta un moment à s'embrasser sous la lune naissante.

\- Je crois, que je suis le plus heureux des hommes, pouffa Harold.

\- Et moi dont, on a réussi, tu te rends compte de ça ? Moi je n'y arrive pas !

\- Oh j'ai eu six mois pour m'y faire.

\- C'est vrai, je m'y ferais bien à un moment donné. Mais rien que de savoir Hans paralysé à souffrir, de même que les autres, je suis comblé.

\- Pareil.

Le duo se détacha. Ils semblaient s'être trouvé un équilibre parfait qui permit à Jack de garder toute sa tête.

\- Demain tu auras plein de visites je pense, commenta Harold. Je crois que tu va être surpris de tous les voir.

\- J'ai bien hâte crois-moi. Et j'ai du mal à y croire. Surtout pour Mavis.

\- Oh tu verras va. Mais, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

\- Si tu veux. Raiponce ne dort pas là ?

\- Non elle rentre chez elle.

\- Alors parfait.

Jack sourit et l'invita dans son lit. Harold eut un grand sourire et les deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, en essayant de ne pas écraser les fils, pour s'endormir rapidement. Leur relation n'avait finalement pas de nom. Et ils ne voulaient pas en donner. Ils resteraient simplement _bons amis_ et pourraient avancer dans la vie avec leurs amies et leurs familles. Au moins étaient-ils enfin sereins lorsqu'il partirent pour le royaume des rêves.


	31. Chp 31 : Les Petites Héros

**Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!**  
 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Les Petits Héros

Au lever du jour, lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de ses rayons, la porte de la chambre de Jack claqua sans retenue. Harold et lui sursautèrent de frayeur pour trouver une Mérida rouge et essoufflée. Elle tremblait et regarda Jack les yeux ronds. Apparemment elle n'était pas seule car on entendait des bruits de discussion dans le couloir. Harold remarqua un médecin, qui s'occupait de leur cas, parler avec les parents de Jack et Elinor. Ils étaient venus le consulter dans la nuit.

La rouquine s'avança dans la chambre en refermant la porte. Elle retenait si fort ses larmes qu'elle papillonnait. Elle se mit alors à courir et à prendre Jack contre elle avec une force incroyable.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

Harold s'éclipsa en douceur du lit pour se mettre sur une chaise. Il remarqua Raiponce rentrer doucement et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils se sourirent et regardèrent l'étreinte dont la touffe de la rouquine sursautait par à-coups. Elle avait fini par craquer et pleurait en silence dans son dos. Jack lui caressa doucement la tête en souriant béatement.

\- Je suis aussi content de te savoir pleine d'énergie ! Et entière.

Mérida se détacha et le regarda avec un sourire. Elle comprit qu'il parlait de la jambe d'Harold et approuva. Elle regarda cependant le bas de son corps.

\- J'ai aussi perdu quelque chose ce jour là... Mais, je suis si contente d'être en vie, qu'honnêtement, je peux l'assumer. Depuis que j'ai vu ce _rêve_ , je sais que je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'as-tu perdu ?

Mérida n'arriva pas à l'exprimer. Harold intervint.

\- Tu n'as pas dû le voir puisque tu te battais contre Hans et Gothel mais Mérida a subi... comment dire, l'assaut de Claude Frollo.

Jack se bloqua.

\- Tu veux dire… ?

\- Oui.

\- Connard ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! LE SALAUD ! Même en pleine tempête, il a osé... !

Il serra les draps de son lit avec violence. Mérida posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle le remercia du regard de tant de soutien.

\- On ne pouvait décemment pas s'en sortir sans séquelle, commenta Raiponce dont Jack tourna la tête vers elle. Mais le principal c'est d'être en vie et tous ensemble.

\- Oui, avec vous ça ira, dit Mérida. Et je commence à m'y faire. Tu sais on voit un psy très souvent. Je pensais que c'était inutile mais à force j'ai l'impression que ça me fait vraiment du bien.

\- Ca me rassure alors.

\- Je pense que tu n'y couperas pas non plus, taquina Harold.

\- Il ne va pas me croire si je lui parle de tout.

\- Oh il a l'habitude. On lui a tous raconté notre rêve. Et puis on le connait, c'est Delbert. Alors peu importe qu'il nous croie ou non, il ne s'occupe pas de ce genre de détail. Il est très doux et compréhensif !

\- Sérieux ? Répliqua Jack surpris. Je croyais qu'il était médecin ?

\- Il a fait des études de psycho aussi apparemment. Puis vaut mieux se confier à lui qu'à un autre comme l'a dit ma mère, s'exprima Mérida. Il nous comprend.

\- Je vois. C'est super alors.

Le Big Four se tut et soupira d'un soulagement sans nom. Mais Jack se mit à repenser à leurs ennemis. Quelque chose le dérangea.

\- Et Pitch au fait ! ll s'est vraiment enfui ?

Les trois approuvèrent de la tête.

\- Personne ne l'a jamais revu. Il a dû quitter le pays, enfin j'espère, commenta Harold. Si je le croise je lui ferais payer aussi.

\- Pour moi c'est un vrai marionnettiste, dit Raiponce songeuse. Il a mis tous les pions en place et les a guidés dans son jeu macabre. Puis une fois la partie finie il a disparu. C'est un étrange personnage.

\- Il va sûrement s'amuser ailleurs, Répliqua Jack. C'est dommage qu'un d'entre eux se soit enfui. Mais, franchement, je ne m'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet. Il n'a plus de pantins ici, il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

Tout le monde sembla d'accord même si cela les dérangeait d'avoir laissé filer le maître de jeu. La porte s'ouvrit à la fin de la phrase du pâlot. Un médecin expliqua devoir faire des examens et le Big Four dut repartir. Jack en fut contrarié. Il avait encore plein de choses à demander. Mais cela attendrait l'après-midi car normalement le matin était fermé aux visites. La famille et les autres préférèrent attendre que de brusquer Jack si bien qu'il se retrouva seul devant une série de tests. Malgré ses muscles qui avaient fondus il semblait avoir une bonne santé et cela fit plaisir aux soignants. Il se donna à fond puis fut reconduit en chambre où le médecin lui expliqua sa situation.

Peu après il reçu une soupe comme repas pour réhabituer son corps à la nourriture. A la première gorgée il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des lustres. Ce qui était vrai en soi. Ce fut un régal, une extase. Il termina rapidement son bol mais ne put pas en reprendre. Il prit alors des cachets et se posa sur son lit. Il attendait avec impatience l'heure des visites. Il avait assez dormi comme ça. Il voulait tout savoir. Tout voir et profiter de sa réussite comme il le devait. Mais plus encore, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec le Big Four il angoissait. Il tapait de la jambe en boucle sur le sol. Il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose pourrait leur arriver. La guérison serait longue et il le comprit au moment où Delbert vint faire son petit tour de Psychologue.

Jack lui parla de ses angoisses. Et aussi de ce qu'il avait vécu. Cela faisait du bien. A la fin de l'entrevue cependant, l'ancien infirmer se mit à prendre un ton sérieux.

\- Dis-moi Jack, ce que tu m'avais demandé ce jour là. Pour le coup du Lapin. Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ?

Le blanc eut un sourire énigmatique.

\- Je suppose qu'Harold vous la déjà dit non ?

\- En effet. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire...

\- Nous sommes plus adultes que vous ne le pensez.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Enfin, peu importe, dit-il en claquant sa mallette pour la fermer. L'important c'est que tout se finisse... bien. De ce que j'ai entendu, tu as été très courageux avec tes amis. Et même si je ne devrais pas le dire, je suis heureux que vous ayez réussi un tel exploit. Tu mérites un bon gros repos maintenant. Tu es un héros après tout.

\- Un héros ?

Delbert lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Le Big Four restera dans les annales.

L'infirmier en sourit et sortit en donnant un autre rendez-vous. Jack resta pantois. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme un héros. Mais forcément aux yeux de tous, après ce qu'ils avaient tous accompli, il ne pouvait y avoir de terme plus réaliste. Il en sourit et continua d'attendre. Enfin, l'après-midi arriva. Quatorze heures précises, la famille Frost déboula dans la chambre. Camillia était déjà en larmes.

Jack se leva et s'assit pour recevoir l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa mère. Il était heureux de tous les revoir. Et inversement. Jeremy se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir voulu le débrancher mais Jack lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elena arriva derrière et il eut un pincement au cœur. C'était si beau de la revoir, plus grande. Elle avait maintenant presque onze ans. Elle avait grandi en taille mais son teint restait blafard. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux assez courts en carré et lui souriait. Elle semblait tout de même avoir les yeux hantés. Jack se força à se lever ce qui surprit tout le monde.

\- Non reste assis ! Tes muscles ne sont pas...

Sa mère se tut en le voyant tomber dans les bras d'Elena. Celle-ci eut du mal à ne pas tomber et se retint contre le mur. Mais elle le serra avec force de même que lui.

\- Ma princesse ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie !

Ils eurent du mal à se lâcher. Jack retourna sur le lit. Elena se mit à côté de lui en se frottant amoureusement contre son bras.

\- Mon grand-frère adoré ! Le seul et unique.

Les parents se prirent par les épaules. Jeremy soutint sa femme qui hoquetait à chaque sanglot de joie. Elle aussi se faisait soigner contre la dépression mais son mari sentait que cette bonne nouvelle lui ferait enfin remonter la pente.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert ce jour-là, commenta Jack.

\- Oh tu sais, moins que tu ne le penses. J'ai surtout souffert avant, dit-elle en se souvenant du _rêve_ où elle se faisait tabasser. Même si j'ai failli mourir par trois fois à mon arrivée ici... Mais les médecins ont bien fait leur travail. Je suis juste un peu sensible à tout ce que j'ingurgite maintenant mais franchement ça va. Mérida m'a soutenue avec Melody. Et aussi le docteur Delbert. Sinon je n'aurais pas tenu. J'ai... longtemps perdu l'usage de la parole.

Jack en sourit, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui un long moment.

\- Tu es très forte Elena. Je suis fier de toi.

La brunette se mit à pleurer à ses paroles.

\- Toi aussi Jack, je suis fière d'être ta petite sœur et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu changer ça !

Camillia les rejoignit pour une nouvelle étreinte. Puis ils parlèrent de banalité. Sa mère lui expliqua ce qui avait changé dans leur ville. L'école avait rouverte avec de nouveaux professeurs sélectionnés avec soin par le comité de la ville qui s'était formé après la tempête. Elinor était à sa tête. Jeremy et les autres parents en faisait partie et travaillaient de concert avec le maire et la police. Jack apprit également que Bogo avait donné sa démission. Il n'avait pas supporté son échec. Ce qui sembla convenir à tout le monde qui avait été déçu de son enquête. Jack était surtout content qu'il _paye_ pour la mort passée de sa mère même si cela n'avait pas été volontaire.

Il apprit ensuite que le soir, parfois, les parents patrouillaient par deux en ville pour assurer sa sécurité. Les choses avaient bougé depuis la fin de l'enquête au plus grand plaisir du blanc. Le calme était revenu après un long moment d'anarchie contre les journalistes. Maintenant la ville resplendissait. C'était ce que Jack pouvait espérer de mieux.

\- Allez chérie, il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent le voir, laissons-leur un peu de temps.

Camillia se fit tirer par son mari à contre cœur. Elle avait beaucoup souffert en rentrant à l'époque de l'hôpital pour savoir ses deux enfants au bord de la mort. Elle avait tenu bon pour eux bien entendu. C'était une mère, elle ne vivait que pour ses enfants. Désormais elle comptait profiter chaque jour un peu plus de son fils après avoir retrouvé sa fille dans un état mentale stable.

Jack attendit donc les suivants. Il fut surpris de voir entrer un homme boitillant. C'était Frédérick Corona dont Raiponce l'aidait à s'asseoir. Il semblait faible mais dans un état bienheureux.

\- Jack, dit Raiponce la voix remplie d'une émotion palpable. Je te présente officiellement mon papa ! Il tenait à venir te parler. Et moi... Je tenais à te remercier... * _Elle se mit à bégayer_ * de l'... l'avoir sauvé !

Son père lui caressa les cheveux sur la chaise à côté alors qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Il regarda Jack avec une immense reconnaissance. Le pâlot ne savait pas où se mettre.

\- Mon garçon, ce que tu as fait pour ma fille, je n'ai même pas les mots pour l'exprimer mais je te prie de recevoir toute ma gratitude et mon soutien. Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux et de très fidèle. Je suis content que ma fille ait noué des liens avec vous tous. Le Big Four est une vraie bénédiction pour cette ville. Grâce à vous, je peux continuer à vivre avec mon ange. Et elle est heureuse. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Raiponce le regarda avec un amour immense. C'était son rêve de vivre avec son père à nouveau. Et sans Gothel. Si bien qu'elle s'occupait de lui avec une attention toute particulière. Et cela lui convenait agréablement. Il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose dans son état mais doucement il réapprenait à vivre à sa façon. Et souvent, ils priaient Ariana en allant à l'église où son âme les attendaient loin d'ici. Il le savait lui aussi. Leur vie à deux était un paradis.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé Astoria... dit-il à sa fille.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Elle cachait bien son jeu c'est tout ! Commenta Raiponce avec insistance, la moue boudeuse.

\- Mais à cause de moi tu n'as plus de mère et un père dont tu dois t'occuper...

\- Je pense qu'elle est heureuse comme ça, dit Jack ce qui surprit Frédérick. Vous avoir à ses côtés lui suffit amplement.

\- Tu vois ! Même Jack l'a compris.

Le père soupira. Il sourit et leur caressa les cheveux à tous les deux.

\- Vous faites la paire tous les deux. Je vous verrais bien ensemble.

\- PAPA !

Raiponce rougit comme une pivoine. Frédérick en rit. Mais Jack sembla y songer sincèrement et cela ne passa pas inaperçu au père de famille. Ils discutèrent un petit moment puis au moment de partir il s'approcha de Jack et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je serais honoré d'être ton beau-père. Ce serait même la plus belle chose qui m'arriverait dans mes vieux jours.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit avec l'aide de sa fille qui lui demanda ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Frederick ne pipa mot et en rit tout le long du trajet. Jack en secoua la tête d'un rire. Cela ne lui déplairait pas comme situation !

A nouveau la porte s'ouvrit. Les médecins s'inquiétèrent pour sa fatigue mais Jack leur promit qu'il allait très bien. Il reçut donc une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux roux et du père de l'enfant. Il leur sourit. Mavis était blafarde mais resplendissante. Comme les autres elle gardait des séquelles de ses mésaventures. Cicatrices, regard hanté et teint cireux. Mais aussitôt entrée elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle se posa à ses côtés.

\- Quel bonheur de te voir sur pied ! J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier !

\- Et moi donc, dit le pâlot. La dernière fois que je t'avais revue tu étais câblée de partout. Maintenant c'est moi.

Ils en rirent un peu. Mavis lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils pétillaient.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour-là ! Quant tu as crié au tueur d'arrêter de me frapper. Et même après avec les médicaments je sais que tu as tout fait pour me protéger. On m'a tout raconté. Alors, merci ! Tu es mon héros !

Il s'empourpra un peu en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Moi aussi je te remercie d'avoir tout fait pour la protéger, Dit Dracula d'un sourire amical et joyeux. Sans ton intervention, j'aurais perdu l'essence même de ma vie.

Il ne sut quoi répondre devant autant de compliments. Il n'en avait jamais autant reçu en une journée.

\- Je n'ai fait que ce que mon cœur me dictait, dit-il enfin après un long silence. Cela dit, je suis surpris que tu t'en sois sortie... Tu as reçu une greffe ?

\- Oui. Je suis aller à Paris pour la recevoir. C'est Johnny le donneur.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux leva la main devant le regard surpris de Jack.

\- Je ne pouvait pas laisser ma meilleure amie dans le pétrin. Et mes parents ont dit que c'était à moi de décider ce que je voulais faire de mon corps alors j'ai passé les tests et j'étais compatible.

Dracula approuva. Il le voyait désormais comme le garçon le plus précieux du monde. Et il était content de le voir aussi proche de sa fille. Alors pourtant qu'il était papa poule. Jack en sourit.

\- Et bien, il y a plus d'un héros ici alors !

Johnny en rit. Tout le monde se détendit.

\- Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'on doit faire attention à tout quand on a qu'un rein, déclara Mavis. Après, Johnny et moi on est toujours ensemble alors ça va.

\- Et ton corps il s'est remis de tous ces coups ? Demanda Jack curieux.

\- Oui et non, je garde des marques et des douleurs comme les autres. Mais rien qui ne m'empêche de vivre ma vie. Et j'en suis très heureuse, de l'avoir encore, cette vie.

Mavis embrassa Jack sur la joue. Cela le surprit mais il en fut ravi. Dracula le prit contre lui et Johnny lui serra la main. Ils laissèrent les suivants entrer. C'était Jim, Melody, Ariel, Triton et Silver qui s'engouffrèrent avec rapidité. Jack remarqua que les autres sœurs d'Ariel étaient à la porte mais n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer. Il les salua de loin.

Aussitôt rentrée Melody sauta au cou de Jack. Il hésita à la serrer contre lui et regarda Jim. Celui-ci approuva de la tête avec un sourire complice. Il n'en était plus à ce point là. Jack la prit donc contre lui avec régal. Il la regarda dans les yeux en se détachant.

\- Tu as incroyablement grandi toi aussi Melo'. Plus qu'Elena même !

L'enfant aux cheveux de jais sourit. Mais elle ne dit rien.

\- J'espère que ça va mieux pour toi aussi malgré les séquelles... J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais battue en plein dans un lac. C'est de la folie.

Elle approuva et Jim intervint.

\- Jack, elle a perdu la parole. Elle ne pourra pas te répondre. Mais crois-moi on s'est tous très bien remis. Même si on est restés un mois en hypothermie, que l'on tombe souvent malade et qu'on a du mal de supporter les temps froids. On s'en sort plutôt bien. Je pensais vraiment mourir ce jour là. Et Melo aussi.

Elle hocha de la tête vigoureusement. Jack en eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Je pense qu'on a tous ressenti ça, commenta le blanc. Mais… Melo... elle ne retrouvera jamais sa voix ?

Jim eut un regard triste. Melody l'encouragea d'un regard, elle souriait lumineusement.

\- Les médecins disent qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir mais rien de concret. Sa voix me manque je l'avoue... Mais… Le principal c'est qu'on soit tous là. On aura tenu notre promesse.

Jack approuva de même que l'enfant qui l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue. Puis elle laissa Ariel le serrer contre elle et le remercier d'avoir sauvé le petit trésor de sa vie. Triton en fit de même. Il se fit à nouveau traiter de héros avec ses amis, qui le fit rougir au possible. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir.

Puis Silver s'avança. Il était resté en retrait. Jack en sursauta. L'homme avait tout le côté droit artificiel. Jambe, bras, et même une partie du visage. C'était extrêmement terrifiant.

\- Je sais, petit Frost, je ne suis pas beau à voir. Mais je tenais à parler au petit héros qui en avait fini avec ces fous qui nous tenaient prisonniers à l'école. Tu auras sauvé plus de vie que tu ne le penses petit.

Jack se reprit. Il le regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

\- Vous aussi vous m'avez sauvé ce jour-là. Merci de ne pas avoir été tenté de suivre Hans. Sinon personne ne serait là pour en parler.

\- Il faut vraiment être timbré pour s'en prendre à des gosses. Jamais j'aurais pu faire ça, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Triton approuva de son côté. Puis ils parlèrent un moment de l'école qui était beaucoup plus belle maintenant et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Jack se retrouva seul mais se sentit si serein d'avoir vu tout le monde qu'il se reposa dans son lit. Il se souvint qu'Harold lui avait parlé de son père la veille. Par chance il avait survécu lui aussi même s'il marchait en boitillant et qu'il avait perdu une partie de sa motricité. Il avait enfin la preuve que tous étaient sauvés. Peut-être mal en point mais vivants et ça grâce à l'effort de tout le monde. Il se surprit à sourire au terme petits héros. C'était pour lui une grande fierté.

Les jours suivants, Jack passa son temps entre les visites et les examens. Il ne put manger du solide que deux semaines après son retour. Cela lui avait manqué et il se sentait revivre. Croquer dans du poulet lui sembla être une révélation. Raiponce venait tous les jours avec Mérida et Harold. Ils amenaient des gâteaux dont Raiponce les faisait maisons pour lui. Ils l'aidaient à se remuscler pendant les séances d'entrainement puis ils parlaient sans cesse du passé et de l'avenir. Ayant souvent la gorge sèche de trop parler.

Il reçut aussi la visite d'Elsa et Anna Arendelle. Même si elles vivaient loin maintenant, elles avaient insisté auprès de leurs parents adoptifs pour voir leurs anciens amis. Elsa se souvint elle aussi du _rêve_. Elle demanda à Jack si c'était réel. Il approuva sans oser mentir. La blonde se sentit toute chose.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non mais... Merci !

\- Merci ? Je n'ai rien fait pour te sauver... Tu avais l'air heureuse avec lui.

La jeune enfant, déjà gracieuse pour son âge, lui sourit en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je suis plus heureuse avec ma sœur même si la perte de mes parents m'affecte. Je crois que si j'avais succombé à cet homme, je serais devenue une mauvaise personne. Ce pourquoi, je sens que j'avais besoin de te remercier.

\- Mais tu vis toujours séparée de ta sœur non ?

Anna les regardait sans rien dire. Elle fixait ses pieds.

\- Oui... Mais, je ne perds pas espoir de revivre avec elle, n'est-ce pas Anna ? Quand on sera majeures on prendra un appartement ensemble. Et puis, ma famille est peut-être stricte mais au moins ce sont des gens bien. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire.

\- Oh oui ! Je ne vivrais pas une vie entière sans toi Elsa !

Elles se sourirent en se prenant dans les bras. Elles avaient besoin de passer du temps ensemble aujourd'hui. Jack les fit partir pour qu'elles en profitent. Elsa l'en remercia encore et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jack. Merci !

Une fois partis, Jack avait retrouvé le Big Four. Il se sentait sur un petit nuage. Un mois entier passa ainsi. Il retrouvait ses réflexes d'avant et mangeait avec plaisir. Il avait toujours de la visite et même le maire Lionheart le félicita pour ses prouesses avec Harold et les autres. Tout le monde les surnomma _Petits Héros_ en ville. Cela les rengorgea de fierté en plus de vivre leur vie à fond.

Puis un jour, Harold poussa Jack sur sa chaise. Il en avait encore besoin. Le pâlot retrouva l'air libre avec une joie immense. Il devait attendre d'être prêt. Il sentit le soleil sur sa peau et s'en délecta. Ils marchèrent dans le parc derrière l'hôpital, heureux. Harold en profitait parfois pour lui voler des baisers et des câlins. Jack ne disait jamais non même s'il s'empêchait de donner trop d'importance à leurs gestes.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit, comment a été ton réveil ? Demanda le pâlot en regardant des fleurs.

\- Oh, similaire au tien. J'ai un peu paniqué à vrai dire. Mais Mérida et Raiponce étaient là et m'ont soutenu. Surtout pour ma jambe. Mérida s'occupait bien de moi. J'ai rapidement remonté la pente, comme toi. Puis j'ai appris pour les autres et surtout pour mon père. Il m'avait paru bien triste quand je l'ai revu. Enfin, il s'est remis depuis avec l'aide de Gueulfor et de Krokmou. Il parait qu'après la tempête il a fait le pied de grue dans ma chambre et ne voulait pas en sortir avant que je n'y retourne. C'est vraiment un très bon chien. Il nous a sauvé par deux fois mine de rien.

\- Je vois ! Oh oui, Krokmou c'est un ange. Je suis sûr qu'il est chouchouté maintenant !

\- Pire. Mon père est gaga ! Il ne jure que par lui. Heureusement qu'il n'aimait pas les chiens...

Jack en rit avec Harold. Puis son regard se perdit au loin.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda le brun.

\- A Hans. Tu penses qu'il souffre ?

Harold fut surpris. Il regarda un bâtiment un peu plus éloigné. Hans se trouvait là-bas. Il n'était pas allé le revoir, ni personne d'ailleurs.

\- Oui. Ca doit être affreux de vivre en ne pouvant rien faire du tout. Et c'est tout ce que mérite ce salaud.

\- C'est clair. J'espère qu'il va comprendre ce qu'on a vécu tout ce temps.

\- Exactement.

Les garçons se sourirent puis ils continuèrent leur promenade. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Après six mois d'hospitalisation, Jack eut l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui. Il était fin heureux de sortir. Il avait repris tous ses muscles et même plus qu'avant. Ses cicatrices ne le tiraient plus et il n'avait plus de soucis de santé. Il était enfin sur pied. Il fit donc ses affaires avec ses amis. Ils semblaient tous surexcités. Du haut de ses quinze ans, Raiponce trépignait et ne tenait pas en place. Jack en était ravi.

Mais au moment de partir. Quelque chose le turlupinait. Il demanda donc à ses amis d'attendre là et il descendit à l'extérieur. Le trio pût donc parler d'un petit secret entre eux. Jack marcha d'un pas hésitant vers le bâtiment du fond. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à voir Hans. Cela surprit tout le monde car PERSONNE ne lui avait jamais rendu visite. Et de plus c'était Jack...

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Oui.

L'infirmière approuva et lui montra la chambre. Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte il se sentit envahi de plusieurs sentiments. Haine, tristesse, colère, pitié... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais il se tenait là, dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Hans le remarqua. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se mit à pleurer. Jack fut perplexe. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur un siège.

\- Ouais je sais, c'est surprenant que je sois là mais... Je sais pas... Je sentais que je devais venir.

Le pâlot le fixa. Il remarqua une notice sur le mur. Hans pouvait cligner des yeux une fois pour oui et deux pour non. Il décida d'en profiter vu qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

\- Est-ce que tu souffres ,Hans ?

Il cligna une fois des yeux.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu comprends ce que j'ai vécu !

A nouveau il le fit une fois.

\- Mais tu n'as pas assez souffert encore... ! Tout ce que tu as fait ! Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner ! Tu es un monstre ! Une ordure ! Même si... toi tu as... allez, disons une sorte d'excuse par rapport aux autres, je n'arrive pas à te prendre en pitié. Tu as fait tous les mauvais choix possibles ! Tu ne peux donc t'en prendre qu'à toi.

Hans ferma les yeux. Il semblait au bord de sa vie depuis deux ans mais il ne pouvait se suicider. Ce en quoi Jack savourait l'instant.

\- Ah je suis bien content de te voir ainsi. Et j'espère que tu te repentiras jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne te prendre.

Il se leva et Hans le regarda. Mais Jack se stoppa sur le pas de la porte. Son cœur... il souffrait. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il hésita longuement et finit par se retourner. La dernière phrase qu'Hans avait prononcée lui revenait en tête. " _Ne... Ne me laissez pas seul... Pitié..._ ". Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le haïr viscéralement. C'était un comble pour lui.

\- Tu sais quoi... Je suis vraiment bête. J'ai trop de cœur...

Il retint ses larmes. Hans le regarda, perplexe. Il pleurait aussi.

\- Ecoute. Je passerais de temps en temps. Pour que tu ne sois pas tout seul. Mais... Je te rappellerais à chaque fois toutes tes horreurs ! Et ne crois pas que je te pardonne ou quoi que ce soit. En fait j'en profiterais pour te torturer mentalement. Voilà. Allez. Moi je retourne dans la vraie vie. Car j'ai gagné !

Il eut un sourire vainqueur alors qu'une larme roula. Puis il regarda Hans cligner trois fois des yeux. Il ne comprit pas et partit.

Il croisa une infirmière devant le bâtiment et l'accosta.

\- Madame, ça veut dire quoi quand un patient paralysé cligne trois fois des yeux ?

\- Oh ça, ça veut juste dire Merci.

Jack resta pantois un long moment. Mais il finit par sourire. Après tout lui n'était pas un monstre. Et ça le rassura. Un héros devait aussi avoir du cœur.

\- SURPRISE !

Des cotillons se lancèrent de partout. Jack venait de pousser la porte de sa maison qui était décorée de la tête aux pieds.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

\- Mais ! Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! Commenta Jack ahurit.

Il posa ses bagages d'hôpital sur le sol. Totalement ébahi. Raiponce lui sauta dessus en un grand câlin.

\- C'est pour tous les anniversaires que tu as ratés ! Et ta maman a dit que tu tenais à refaire une fête. Alors autant en profiter avec ton retour !

Elle se détacha et Jack reçut des tonnes d'accolades.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu ma petite fête, glissa Harold à l'oreille de Jack.

L'enfant Frost se sentit totalement ému. Il les remercia. Tout le monde était présent sans exception. Une grande fête réunissant les acteurs du Labyrinthe du temps. Il fut donc entraîné par les autres et le bruit des conversations s'envenima.

\- Trois ans en tout ! Trois ans que tu nous as manqué ! BON RETOUR ! Cria Mérida.

Elle tenait Harold par les épaules qui se sentait ballotté en riant.

\- AUX SURVIVANTS ! Hurla alors Jack qui portait un toast avec du Champomy.

\- AUX SURVIVANTS ! AUX PETITS HEROS !

Tout le monde répondit d'une même voix. Dans un gros brouhaha de joie et d'allégresse.

\- Et que la vie soit belle et pleine de surprises ! Enchaina Raiponce.

Tout le monde approuva d'un grand oui et Jack trinqua avec elle. Ils se sourirent et s'amusèrent toute la journée et toute la nuit.

Les gâteaux préparés par les autres étaient succulents. Jack et Harold en avaient les larmes eux yeux de délice. Ils prenaient toujours grand plaisir à manger. Cependant avec un peu d'alcool la fête s'envenima du côté des adultes. Mérida ne reconnut pas sa mère qui se laissa aller en défaisant sa coiffure et en dansant sur la table avec Camillia. Même Fergus avait la bouche grande ouverte avec Stoick. Harold en eut un fou rire mémorable devant l'expression de Mérida. Jack profita du spectacle avant de se joindre à Elena, Melody, Jim, Mavis, Elsa, Anna et Raiponce dans un jeu de cartes. Ils jouèrent longuement sous les chansons des adultes.

Puis Frederick Corona arriva devant les enfants, c'était la première fois qu'il rebuvait depuis des lustres. Il n'avait bu que deux verres mais tenait à peine debout. Il sourit à toute la jeunesse.

\- Alors Jack, c'est quand que tu vas demander Raiponce comme épouse ? Tu sais elle passe ses journées à me parler de toi ! Elle ne rêve que du jour ou tu lui diras que tu l'aimes !

\- PAPA ! Mon dieu j'ai honte...

Elle se cacha sous la table. Mérida en hurla de rire mais Jack sembla rougissant.

\- Attendez ? Vous voulez faire de Jack votre beau-fils ? Arriva Jeremy d'un rire un peu trop geai.

\- MAIS OUI ! C'est un bon parti votre petiot !

\- Ah mais il faut mon accord avant !

\- Alors donnez-le moi !

\- Hum, j'y réfléchirais.

\- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !

Dracula arriva en les tirant en arrière. Il était le seul qui tenait à peu près le choc. Il les ramena dans la cuisine où ils se mirent à parler si fort qu'on entendait plus qu'eux. Raiponce finit par sortir rougissante et s'excusa du comportement de son père. Jack lui répliqua que ce n'était rien mais elle finit par partir dans la salle de bains pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Jack soupira et se leva. Tout le monde le regarda avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que les choses avancent, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mérida eut un cri de surprise de même que Mavis alors que Melody rougit de la tête aux pieds. Jim la regarda avec un sourire. Harold approuva et Jack trouva la blonde.

Celle-ci avait à présent les cheveux jusqu'au bas du dos. En le voyant entrer elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Jack lui sourit et s'approcha.

\- Raiponce, tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse. Je me demande juste si ce que ton père a dit est vrai.

La blonde s'empourpra en se retournant. Elle fixa le mur en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est que... enfin... Je...

Il posa une main sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta. Puis il la retourna et la regarda bien en face. Dans ses yeux émeraudes.

\- Je t'aime Raiponce. Bien plus qu'un ami. J'ai toujours ressenti un truc pour toi. Et, je pense qu'il est enfin temps que je te le dise.

Il la relâcha pour la contempler. Elle semblait complètement choquée mais refit vite surface. Avec tout le courage qui était en elle.

\- MOI AUSSI ! Moi aussi tu sais, j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose pour toi. Je voulais te le dire ces derniers mois et à ton retour mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Puis je t'ai entendu parler avec Harold...

\- Ah, dit Jack surpris. Tu sais pour nous deux. Enfin, il n'y a rien de concret c'est juste que... Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Mais je ne veux pas fonder une famille avec Harold. C'est toi que je veux.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es l'unique à mes yeux !

Elle sembla sourire en fixant ses mains. Puis elle se reprit.

\- Tu sais avec Harold, ça ne me dérange pas si vous êtes proches. Mais, je voudrais te garder un peu pour moi aussi. Je peux ?

Jack en rit.

\- Je serais tout à toi ! Ou tout du moins à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent !

\- Génial c'est moi qui ait la plus grosse part !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Puis Jack sentit une pulsion monter. C'était le moment parfait. Il posa une main sur sa joue et elle se stoppa. Elle sembla un peu tremblante mais attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il prit ça pour un accord et approcha ses lèvres. Il était lui aussi un peu ému et avait du mal à garder son calme. Son premier vrai baiser avec la femme de ses rêves.

Il laissa un court écart pour lui laisser le temps de se rétracter mais Raiponce ferma les yeux et tendit ses lèvres. Il en sourit avant de les faire siennes. Ce fut un instant magique. Hors du temps. Ils n'arrivèrent plus à se détacher et Jack la prit contre lui. Elle s'agrippa à Jack avec ferveur et allongea quatre ou cinq baisers de plus. En cet instant, ils étaient les plus heureux du monde. Une vengeance ultime contre le labyrinthe du temps.

Jack décida de dormir avec elle et ils se firent un léger câlin avant qu'il ne lui promettre de faire d'elle une fille comblée. Elle lui répondit qu'elle l'était déjà puis ils partirent pour les songes sous le regard bienveillant de Dracula. Dans la chambre à côté Harold était avec Mérida. Il se doutait que Jack avait dû concrétiser et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Mais il comprit son tendre ami. Lui aussi avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour Mérida avant tout ça. Or avec son viol, il n'osait pas l'aborder bien qu'il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle. Il se posait des questions sur son avenir.

Puis il la rejoignit sur le bord de son lit, dans le noir et la contempla dans le rayon de la lune.

\- Ce soir Jack et Raiponce ont enfin concrétisé. C'est super non ?

\- Mais trop ! S'excita-t-elle. Depuis le temps que je les voyais flirter ceux-là ! Ahhh, c'est vraiment génial tout ça. La liberté.

Elle contempla le ciel.

\- Et toi... tu... tu crois que tu pourras aimer quelqu'un un jour ? Demanda-t-il un peu nerveux.

La rouquine tourna la tête vers lui. Un peu surprise. Elle lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'intéresse ? Dit-elle malicieusement.

Harold perdit ses mots quelques instants. C'était du Mérida tout craché.

\- Et... Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Tu parles sérieusement ?

\- Je suis toujours sérieux sur ce genre de sujet.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais Jack ?

La rouquine se posa à côté de lui. Harold fut décontenancé.

\- Je l'aime oui, avoua-t-il. Mais, ce ne serait pas une relation saine, pas après ce que l'on a vécu. Et puis, je t'ai toujours regardée, Mérida. Même si tu ne le voyais pas. On ne m'a juste jamais donné la chance d'avancer à tes côtés dans le futur.

Il la regarda sans sourciller. Mérida lui sourit en biais. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Pour être franche, je t'aime beaucoup Harold. Mais je ne suis pas prête à avancer. Alors, peut-être que si tu m'attendais, je pourrais te donner une réponse plus directe.

Elle se tortilla une mèche de cheveux. Son traumatisme la hantait.

\- On n'a pas besoin de se précipiter, s'exclama Harold rapidement. Je voudrais juste savoir si tu m'aimes... Et si tu serais prête à faire de moi ton futur copain.

\- Oui Harold, je ressens pour toi un profond sentiment même si pour moi l'amour est quelque chose de confus.

\- Est-ce que... si je t'embrasse, ce serait plus concret ?

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait envie de savoir si oui ou non elle y arriverait. Là sur le moment elle en avait envie, ce qui la surprit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé embrasser Jack ou Jim ou même Eric. Et pourtant, avec Harold c'était différent. Il y avait une attirance. Peut-être était-ce ça aimer ?

\- Embrasse-moi! Dit-elle de tout son cœur. Mais pas plus !

\- Bien sûr, rit-il, on a tout le temps devant nous maintenant.

\- Oui... On est libres !

Elle rit et il l'enjoignit avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Elle se sentit rougir sous ses tâches de rousseur puis ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait peur de se sentir mal. Les baisers de Frollo... Son toucher...

Elle haletait mais Harold lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi. Je suis là. Ce n'est que moi, Harold Haddock. Et je serais tout doux.

Il lui sourit. Elle se calma et en fit de même. Puis, yeux dans les yeux, il s'approcha et lui posa un doux baiser. Ce fut étrange tant pour lui que pour elle. Mais une fois détaché... Mérida le tira vers lui.

\- Encore un. Non deux.

Harold sourit et l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement. Il ne la toucha pas et resta à bonne distance. C'est elle qui posa une main sur la sienne avant de se coller contre lui.

\- J'aime cette sensation, c'est totalement différent de lui, avoua la rouquine.

\- Bien sûr ! Embrasser un être qu'on aime c'est beaucoup mieux que d'être forcé !

\- ... Je pourrais m'y habituer je pense.

Elle sourit contre son torse et les deux se couchèrent.

\- Alors, tu veux bien de moi comme copain ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais il faudra être patient. Et aussi j'y connais rien alors bon...

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, rien que d'être à tes côtés me suffira.

Ils se sourirent puis s'endormirent peu après. Les deux petits couples naissants comptaient avancer doucement et construire l'avenir qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir. Le Big Four à jamais réuni par des liens indescriptibles. Amour, Amitié, Fraternité. Ils étaient enfin au paradis. Et ils ne comptaient pas le lâcher de sitôt.


	32. Epilogue : Vie et Adieu

**Et bien voilà, il est temps de dire au revoir aux petits héros!**

 **Finir cette histoire me tenait vraiment à cœur. J'en suis si contente. Même si je me doute que d'avoir fais un univers aussi sombre pour du Disney c'est glauque, pourtant j'adore le contraste. J'ai adoré les faire évoluer et combattre avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Mais ne pouvais manquer à une belle fin parce que je suis comme ça :3 Profitez donc et si l'histoire vous aura plu ou interpellée n'hésitez pas à y donner votre avis.**

 **Au passage je remercierais toujours ma Kimblette pour son assiduité et sa correction. Sans elle, cette fiction serait pleines de fautes x'D Souvent des choses bêtes en plus mais voilà, ça a toujours été comme ça. ( Je paris qu'il y a des petites fautes qui se glisse dans mes commentaires d'ailleurs. On se refait pas hihi). En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous aura plus :)**  
 **Un gros bisous aux lecteurs silencieux!**

 **PS : J'attaque une nouvelle histoire en collaboration avec Kimblette sur Harry Potter. Si le style de mon écriture plait, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil quant elle sortira ( Sur notre compte collab) . On la peaufine depuis un an mdr.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture de fin!**

* * *

Epilogue : Le temps de la Vie et de L'Adieu

Jack Frost se réveilla dans le brouillard ce matin là. La veille il venait de fêter son vingtième anniversaire dans une fête de tous les diables qui avait réuni la plupart des membres du dortoir. Il y avait eut de l'alcool bien sûr, à petite dose, mais assez pour assommer le jeune homme. Il s'étira longuement et caressa le dos nu de Raiponce qui dormait d'un rêve paisible. Le jeune homme longea ces cicatrices. Il sourit en repensant à la veille qui avait été torride. Qu'on n'y croie ou non la jeune blonde avait de l'énergie à revendre et n'était pas si innocente que ça. Il en rit avant de sortir du lit.

Il trébucha dans plusieurs bouteilles de bières et dans la table de la chambre qui lui valut un cri de douleur. Son petit orteil n'avait pas aimé la rencontre avec le bois du meuble. Sa tendre petite-amie ne se réveilla pas et continua de se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Jack soupira et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva Harold dans le salon-cuisine qui préparait son petit-déjeuner. Ils se sourirent et baillèrent en symbiose.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda le brun.

\- Pas longtemps...

Jack s'assit et se tira un bol avec du café. Il avait besoin d'émerger. Il se passa un long silence où ils mangèrent tranquillement en regardant la pièce. Le duo vivait ensemble avec Mérida et Raiponce. Ils avaient pris un petit appartement crée exprès pour les étudiants. Il y avait deux chambres, une salle d'eau et un salon-cuisine. Celui-ci jouxtait d'autres mêmes logements pouvant accueillir deux à quatre personnes maximum. La plupart du temps les élèves se mettaient par deux car les deux chambres étaient petites avec un lit simple. Mais certains couples comme le duo Jack-Raiponce et Harold-Mérida décidèrent de partager leurs lits. Et ils aimaient beaucoup cette proximité à quatre. Ils habitaient juste en face de la fac et du lycée professionnel. Le quatuor adorait leur nouvelle vie. Jack et Harold repensaient souvent à leur ancien dortoir. A leur solitude. Cela les rassurait de ne plus avoir à vivre ainsi.

\- Au fait, commenta Jack qui sembla refaire surface. Ca avait l'air de bien se passer hier soir. On vous a entendus jusque dans le rez-de-chaussée je suis sûr.

Harold lâcha sa tartine dans son bol en rougissant. Jack en rit.

\- Sérieux ? On nous a entendus ?!

\- Oh oui. En fait c'est surtout Mérida que j'ai entendu. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

\- ... Je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte...

\- Tu m'étonnes. Alors ! Raconte ! Comment c'était votre première fois ? Elle a eu peur ?

Jack était avide de savoir. Il n'attendait que le jour où le duo allait enfin concrétiser leur couple par le lien de la chair. Lui avait eu cette expérience à seize ans avec sa belle. Mais avec Mérida il avait été compliqué de l'envisager pour Harold.

\- Bah écoute, dit-il un peu gêné. Au début elle était très tendue. Heureusement que ce n'était pas sa première fois en fait. Ca aurait été pire sinon.

\- Oui je me souviens pour ma part que j'avais mis quinze minutes à rentrer en entier, gloussa Jack. Ca avait l'air terrible.

Harold en rougit de plus belle en l'imaginant mais chassa ses pensées de Jack et Raiponce. C'était indiscret.

\- Je vois le genre. Enfin après ça avait l'air beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en a pensé mais je crois qu'elle a eu un orgasme.

Le brun était rouge pivoine mais Jack le détendit.

\- C'est super qu'elle ait passé ce cap. Et mes félicitations. Tu n'es désormais plus puceau.

\- Arrête de me charrier !

Ils en rirent mais Jack était vraiment heureux pour son ami. Et surtout pour Mérida. Elle avait vraiment fait beaucoup de travail sur elle-même.

Peu après le duo décida de prendre une douche. Ils la prirent ensemble, sans aucune gêne. Harold en profita pour frotter le dos de Jack et inversement. Une fois propres ils s'habillèrent et Harold lui vola un baiser. Il le faisait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Jack ne l'avait jamais repoussé. Cela semblait l'avoir mis de bonne humeur car il se mit à chantonner en sortant de la salle d'eau. Ils trouvèrent les filles à table qui avaient le même regard qu'eux à leur réveil.

\- Bien dormi les filles ? Demanda Jack en les prenant toutes les deux par les épaules.

\- Super, marmonna Mérida. Mais j'aurais aimé quelques heures de plus.

\- Ah non, aujourd'hui on a dit qu'on irait faire les boutiques de noël, sermonna Raiponce qui s'étalait une tartine de beurre.

Mérida bougonna. Raiponce lui faisait un peu penser à Elinor parfois. Mais elle aimait aussi ça. Autant sa mère que sa meilleure amie.

\- Tiens au fait, on a tous la vingtaine maintenant ! Jack était le petit dernier, charria Mérida.

Jack lui donna une tape sur les cheveux. Et elle le frappa en retour sur le ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis né le vingt décembre alors que vous c'est avant !

Il fit semblant de faire la tête et s'assit avec eux. Il se souvint de la première fête pour Raiponce fin mars. Ca avait aussi été royal. Puis il y avait eu Harold au début de l'été et enfin Mérida vers septembre. Il était toujours le dernier mais il adorait être né en hiver. Maintenant il était réconcilié avec cette saison.

\- Oh regardez ! Il neige encore ! Sourit Jack. Dire qu'on en avait peu eu l'année dernière !

Il s'extasia. Il était de nouveau fan de la neige comme lorsqu'il était tout jeune. Cela fit sourit ses amis.

\- C'est un signe, commenta Harold. Il va se passer un truc en cette fin année.

\- Un truc bien j'espère, répliqua Raiponce un peu tendue. Parce que la dernière fois qu'on a eu autant de neige... Enfin voilà quoi.

Des flashs du passé leur revinrent en mémoire. Leur regard s'assombrit mais vite reprit par leur sourire. Ils avaient dépassé tout ça et au moins cela avait soudé leur bande. Jack regarda Harold et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le duo se sourit en secret. Les filles ne remarquèrent rien et prirent leur douche ensemble. Ils allaient souvent par paires pour économiser l'eau et le temps.

\- Alors, cette première fois ? Demanda la blonde d'un regard taquin.

Mérida prit des couleurs et gonfla sa joue.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je t'ai entendu... Même à travers mes propres cris.

Mérida soupira.

\- C'est vrai que je criais un peu fort... Mais... Honnêtement...

Elle se tourna vers le pommeau de douche et eut un sourire en biais.

\- C'était l'extase. Dire que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour expérimenter ça.

\- Je te l'avais dit, gloussa la blonde qui se frotta les cheveux dont la longueur tombait jusqu'à ses pieds à présent. Et tu as repensé à lui... ? Désolée si je suis...

Mérida la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Elle aida Raiponce à se laver les cheveux tant c'était toujours très long à faire.

\- Un peu au début. Mais Harold était vraiment tendre. C'était totalement différent. Au final, c'était une bonne vengeance. Et je sens que je vais me faire plaisir maintenant.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

Elle voulut la serrer contre elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle était nue. Elle se ravisa et lui sourit. Elle avait un petit côté pudique comparé à Mérida. Et elles ne ressentaient aucun sentiment amoureux comparé aux garçons.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous. Jack avait mis un gros polaire bleu foncé avec un pantalon brun. Harold s'était habillé d'une fourrure brune et verte ainsi que d'un pantalon de même teinte. Mérida avait opté quant à elle pour une robe bleue marine un peu plus claire que Jack. Elle avait mis des collants en laine noir et un manteau de même teinte que ses habits par-dessus. Quant à Raiponce elle s'habillait toujours de couleur mauve et rose. Elle avait beaucoup de style dans sa robe en laine, ses collants chair et son par dessus violet. Ils avaient tous une écharpe de la teinte de leurs yeux qu'ils s'étaient acheté peu après le retour de Jack à la maison, dans le passé. Ils ne sortaient jamais sans dès qu'il neigeait. C'était un symbole que tous avaient adopté. Comme pour garder un contact avec le passé et leur statut de Petits-héros. Mais aussi pour honorer leur amitié sans faille qui les avait tous rapprochés de manière indéfinissable.

Si bien que lorsqu'ils frappèrent aux autres portes du dortoir ils ne furent pas surpris de voir des écharpes similaires à eux autour du cou de leurs amis. Anna était toute excitée comme d'habitude. Elle tira Elsa qui regardait si elles n'avaient rien oublié. Elles vivaient désormais ensemble. Anna avait un copain, Kristoff, qui les rejoindrait plus tard. C'était un camarade de classe. Quant à Elsa elle sortait avec un professeur, bien que personne ne le savait hormis Jack, devenu son proche confident.

A la porte suivante, Eric leur ouvrit. C'était un camarade de primaire qu'ils connaissaient bien maintenant. Ariel avait toujours flashé sur lui, ce n'était même pas un secret. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble très tôt après le couple Jack et Raiponce. La rouquine émergea de sa chambre le ventre bien rond. Elle était la première enceinte de leur groupe. A chaque fois Raiponce s'émerveillait et touchait son petit ballon. C'était une petite fille et Ariel décida de l'appeler Hope. Elle y tenait car elle représentait l'espoir d'une nouvelle génération qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour. Sachant que dans l'ancien passé, Ariel avait déménagé après la mort de Melody et n'avait jamais revu Eric.

Melody arriva justement avec Jim qui semblait se débattre avec elle pour gagner un nouveau baiser. Harold regarda par dessus Ariel pour voir Jim l'embrasser avec passion et Melody glousser. Ils ne se décollaient jamais ces deux là, en rit-il intérieurement. Et au vu de la coiffure ébouriffée de la jeune fille ils devaient s'être bien amusés peu avant leur venue. Ils se saluèrent tous et continuèrent leur route.

Dans l'appartement d'après, la troupe trouva Mavis et Johnny. Mais celle-ci restait assise.

\- Mavis ? Ca ne va pas ?

\- Désolée je ne vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui...

\- Pourquoi ? S'inquiétèrent-ils tous.

Souvent la jeunette faisait des rechutes dues à sa greffe. Ils avaient toujours peur qu'elle ne s'en remette pas. Mais elle leur sourit.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte... Par ordre du médecin je ne dois pas sortir et faire très attention à cause de ma faiblesse. Alors...

\- OH FELICITATIONS ! Dirent la plupart des filles.

\- Quelle nouvelle ! Ariel tu as de la concurrence, rit Elsa.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Ma petite Hope aura une amie avec qui jouer.

\- Ou un ami ! Ce sera peut-être un garçon, dit Johnny fièrement.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir un garçon après aussi, sourit Ariel dans le vague. Je l'appellerais bien Uriel.

\- Fais déjà celle-ci et on verra, répliqua Eric avec l'angoisse d'être un père.

Ils en rirent puis laissèrent le couple de nouveaux parents se reposer.

\- C'est le miracle de noël, chantonna Mérida. On a tous bien avancé.

\- Oui on a entendu ça hier soir, répliqua Jim de son air joueur.

Mérida devint pivoine et se cacha derrière Jack. Ils en rirent de plus belle. Ils la félicitèrent tout de même avant de chercher les derniers participants à leur escapade.

Astrid et Elena étaient déjà prêtes devant leur porte. Elena sauta dans les bras de son frère pour un gros câlin. C'était leur petit rituel. C'est toujours en la voyant qu'il se sentait heureux d'avoir vaincu le labyrinthe et d'avoir gagné ce nouveau futur. Elle était si précieuse. Astrid précisa qu'un homme les rejoindrait plus tard. C'était son nouveau copain. Il s'appelait Rustick apparemment. Personne n'en redit rien. Elena de son côté n'avait personne. Elle avait eu plusieurs histoires mais rien qui n'avait bien fini. Cependant, elle flashait sur un garçon plus jeune qu'elle... Mais elle n'osait en parler à personne hormis Jack. Parce que, mine de rien... C'était un frère à Mérida...

La troupe prit tous ensemble le train pour la grande ville. Harold passa prendre Krokmou avec lui sous le sourire de son père qui travaillait à domicile. Puis ils prirent place là où il y en avait et parlèrent de banalités. Ils ne passaient jamais inaperçus quand ils sortaient ainsi. Tout le monde les connaissait. Surtout le Big Four. Ils avaient longtemps fait la une des journaux pour leur exploits et leur triste histoire. Si bien qu'on les pointait du doigt et qu'on murmurait sur leur passage. Même si eux ne s'en rendaient même plus compte. Le plus embêtant était surtout lorsqu'on leur posait des questions. Ce que c'était indiscret !

Arrivés à bon port, ils se séparèrent dans les allées commerciales. Restant tout de même à proximité.

\- Là ! Dit Melody à Jim.

Jack sursauta et se retourna. Melody le regarda en biais.

\- Désolé, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, que tu retrouves un peu la parole.

Elle en rit. Par moments Melody arrivait à aligner plusieurs phrases, c'était encourageant. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Bientôt elle devrait être apte à retrouver complètement l'usage de la parole si elle s'entrainait un peu chaque jour. Jim en était heureux car dès qu'elle avait réussi à sortir un son elle s'était forcée à lui chanter une chanson. Il en avait lâché des larmes. C'était un cadeau très précieux pour lui. Il la chérissait tellement. Tout ces événements les avaient rapprochés à l'extrême. Cela fit sourire Ariel au loin qui tenait son bidon d'un air rêveur. Elle avait toujours voulu être mère après tout.

\- Du coup on se fait la boutique pour enfants ? Demanda Raiponce. J'aimerais acheter un petit cadeau pour le, non les futurs bébés.

\- Tu sais Mavis n'accouchera pas avant un moment ! Dit Jack en passant un bras autour d'elle.

\- C'est pas grave, il y a la fête prénatale avant.

Il approuva et tous se dirigèrent là-bas. Les filles se mirent donc en quête de tous petits vêtements et de doudous. Jack se mit en retrait avec Harold. Ils étaient nerveux.

\- Tu crois que ça va bien ce passer ? Demanda le pâlot. On devrait peut-être choisir un moment plus intime.

\- Allons tu ne vas pas te dégonfler ! On avait dit aujourd'hui ! Ca fait deux mois qu'on l'avait planifié.

\- On pourrait aussi le faire à noël.

\- Ca gâcherait d'avoir deux événements le même jour. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas fait hier non plus.

Jack soupira. Harold le prit contre lui pour le rassurer. Ils allaient franchir un grand pas aujourd'hui. Si cela réussissait... Par la suite ils firent le tour de toutes les boutiques si bien qu'il fit rapidement nuit dans ce grand centre commercial. Le quatuor et leurs amis se placèrent sous le grand sapin décoré dans l'entrée où trônaient des bancs par dizaines. La neige continuait d'affluer que Jack remarqua sur le toit par les vitres. Harold lui donna alors un coup de coude. C'était le moment.

Ils lâchèrent leur sac de course et se dirigèrent vers les filles. Raiponce gagatisait sur le ventre d'Ariel.

\- Tu aimerais en avoir une aussi ? Demanda Ariel.

\- Oui... Mais pas maintenant, je voudrais finir mes études avant. On a le temps.

\- Je comprends. Moi je suis trop pressée, rit la flamboyante rouquine. Tu préférerais une fille ou un garçon toi ?

\- Oh... j'aime les deux. Si j'avais une petite fille j'aimerais lui donner un prénom de fleur. Oh et si c'était un garçon j'avais pensé à un nom en rapport avec la neige et le froid.

\- Que de bonnes idées !

\- Raiponce ? Je peux te parler une minute, commenta Jack mal à l'aise.

La blonde le regarda étrangement. Il était rare de voir Jack tendu maintenant. Il était plutôt joyeux et farceur. Comme avant.

\- Bien sûr, que veux-tu ?

Elle se leva et il l'entraîna près du sapin sans un mot. Derrière elle, elle repéra Harold qui faisait de même avec Mérida. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se lancer. Il leur fallait un grand courage.

Synchros, ils se mirent tous deux un genou au sol. Mérida se bloqua la bouche ouverte alors que Raiponce poussa un petit cri aigu et excité. Elle sautillait déjà à moitié ! Elle ne s'y attendait pas aussi tôt ! Mais il était vrai que bientôt ils auraient leur BTS et leur licence.

Raiponce comptait devenir Herboriste pour le domaine médical et surtout dans la lutte contre les poisons. Mérida voulait être Ebéniste à son compte avec Harold. Quant à Jack il avait pour ambition de travailler avec les enfants. Il n'avait pas de projet précis mais peut-être deviendrait-il professeur de primaire. Ils pourraient ainsi fonder une vie active plus adulte et vivante. Même si Raiponce préférait attendre encore un peu pour avoir des enfants. Et ce n'était pas d'actualité non plus pour Mérida.

\- Raiponce... Depuis toujours tu es le soleil de ma vie. J'aimerais faire de toi ma femme pour le restant de mes jours. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il sortit une bague de fiançailles en argent. Il l'avait achetée deux mois auparavant avec Harold. Le choix avait été difficile par ailleurs.

Au même moment.

\- Mérida Dunbroch, si tu le consens, voudrais-tu de moi comme mari et confident pour le reste de tes jours ? Je promets de te chérir et de te protéger de tous. C'est que, je n'imagine pas un avenir sans toi. Ni sans eux.

La rouquine eut un petit rire en regardant derrière alors que Raiponce sautait sur Jack qui tomba en arrière sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

\- OUI JACK ! OUIIIIIIIIIII ! J'en ai rêvé si fort !

Jack, sur le sol, flottait comme sur un nuage. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement devant les autres qui applaudissaient. Le seul mariage qu'il y avait eu encore une fois c'était celui d'Ariel à leur majorité.

\- Tu es désormais ma fiancée ! Je propose qu'on se marie l'année prochaine après mes vingt et un an ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ce sera parfait ! Je veux qu'il neige ce jour-là !

\- Ah je ne peux pas commander le temps... Rit Jack en se relevant.

Il la souleva dans les airs avant de la serrer fort contre lui. Puis il lui mit la bague et elle lui mit un anneau en argent avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Plusieurs passants semblaient ravis d'assister à une si belle scène.

\- Je serais ravie d'être ta fiancée ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Harold ! C'est un grand Oui !

Harold se releva pour la soulever haut dans les airs sous son rire si particulier.

\- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

\- Mérida Haddock ! Ca sonne bien hein !

\- OH OUI !

Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Puis il lui enfila la bague et inversement. Ils étaient désormais tous les quatre fiancés et offrirent le restaurant à toute la troupe pour fêter ça.

\- C'est qu'on en a des choses à fêter en ce moment ! S'excita Elena qui félicita son frère et sa future belle-sœur.

\- C'est que la vie est toujours faite de surprises ! Surtout avec nous tous, rit Jim derrière eux.

\- FELICITATIONS ! Hurla Melody en forçant sur sa voix pour l'occasion.

Jack en eut une larme et l'enlaça.

\- Merci !

Tous vinrent prendre une accolade puis prirent un bon gros repas.

\- Le plus dur ça va être de le dire aux parents, répliqua Raiponce.

\- Pourquoi ? Ton père attend que ça pourtant, dit Mérida qui fixait sa bague avec rayonnement - Elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle l'espérait depuis des lustres.

\- Justement... Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher la grappe, pouffa la blonde.

\- Oh mon dieu, ma mère va faire une syncope ! Rit Jack en s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Je crois qu'il faudra prévoir un brancard, enchaina Elena.

\- Moi je me demande ce que dira la mienne, songea Mérida.

\- Elle va pleurer, j'en suis sûr, dit Harold. C'est une fausse dure ta maman.

\- C'est pas faux.

Ils rirent de bon cœur toute la soirée. Puis ils retournèrent chez eux pour une bonne nuit méritée. Jack se sentait comblé. Il s'endormit d'une traite.

Le jour de Noel. Ils avaient tous prévu d'annoncer la nouvelle lors du grand repas de la ville. Les couples et amis prirent donc le chemin de la salle des fêtes. Elle était décorée avec soin. Toute la ville se réunissait pour fêter Noel mais aussi pour mettre chaque année à l'honneur les petits héros. C'était toujours festif, rempli de nourritures, de bon vin, de musique entrainante et de jeux. Cette année encore, ce fut divin. Comme pour contrecarrer la tempête de sang, restée aussi dans les annales, on s'y donnait à cœur joie.

\- Et la dernière fois je suis passée par la prison, commenta Elinor. Tu aurais vu leur tête à tous. Ils sont morts à l'intérieur ! J'en suis bien contente ils ne méritent que ça ! Un détenu m'a même affirmé qu'il aimait beaucoup violer Astoria et Claude la nuit.

Elle susurra plus qu'elle parla mais cela sembla faire sourire Camillia.

\- Il n'y en a qu'un qui s'en est sorti en fait, dit-elle songeuse. Je me demande ce qu'il devient.

\- Pitch ? Hum, d'après les enfants c'était surtout un manipulateur. Mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle but une gorgée de champagne avant de s'étouffer en avalant. Elle vit le Big Four monter sur l'estrade pour annoncer une grande nouvelle. Jim en profita pour demander à Melody si le mariage l'intéressait. Elle lui sourit en biais pour toute réponse et il se décida. L'année prochaine ce serait son tour ! Anna avait aussi ce projet en tête mais Elsa la convainquit d'attendre.

Silver était au premier rang avec Delbert à lever leur verre dès que les quatre eurent annoncé leurs fiançailles et leur futur mariage. Tous les parents se levèrent en symbiose pour aller rejoindre leur rejeton. Elinor ne put se retenir de pleurer et Mérida en fit un clin d'œil à Harold et à son père qui souriait à pleines dents. Elle reçut une grande accolade suivit de ses frères qui sautaient sur place. Jack vit sa mère s'asseoir en pleurant tant c'était trop d'émotion. Elena la retenait et il vint de lui même pour une accolade. Jeremy le félicita, heureux en le prenant contre lui. Harold en fit de même en rejoignant Stoick qui le prit contre lui. " _Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu es devenu un homme, un vrai. Ta mère serait plus fière que jamais_ ". Harold en lâcha une larme en repensant à Valka. Il l'imaginait regarder la scène et sourit. Raiponce fut rejointe par son père en bien meilleur forme qu'avant. Il le savait, il s'en doutait tellement mais il pleurait quand même. Et tous deux fixèrent le ciel en pensant à Ariana. Elle devait être si heureuse. Puis les beaux parents prirent contre eux les futurs époux. Cela les rendit fou de joie.

La fête s'envenima et on porta un toast en beaucoup de choses. Mais surtout en la vie et l'avenir qui était radieux. C'était l'euphorie complète. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se calma, proche de l'aube, que le Big Four se retrouva dehors entre eux. Main dans la main ils contemplaient le ciel. Il semblait ne plus y avoir aucun nuage à l'horizon.

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose ce soir, déclara Jack soudainement. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'as-tu en tête ? Demanda Harold surprit.

\- J'aimerais... Oui, j'aimerais clore définitivement toute cette histoire.

\- Tu parles du passé ?

\- Oui je parle du Labyrinthe. On va tous aller de l'avant maintenant. On se mariera, on aura sûrement des enfants, puis aussi un métier et pleins de choses tous ensemble.

Raiponce et Mérida sourirent à cette évocation.

\- Mais pour ce faire je dois mettre un point quelque part. Suivez-moi.

Jack les fit monter dans sa voiture blanche, une simple deux cent six. Puis il les amena à l'hôpital. Ils étaient tous curieux de ce que Jack prévoyait pour tourner une page définitive à leur passé. Mais ils comprirent bien vite où il les amenait. C'était à l'endroit où Hans _vivait_.

\- Vous pouvez rester là si vous voulez. Je pense. Oui je pense qu'il a assez souffert...

Le trio se regarda et sans un mot, puis posèrent une main sur l'épaule de Jack. Il leur sourit.

\- Alors allons dire adieu à notre passé, une bonne fois pour toutes, dit-il fermement.

Le quatuor se rendit à la fenêtre de leur ancien ennemi. Jack frappa et Hans les vit, tous les quatre. Il n'avait jamais revu Harold, Mérida et Raiponce. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Jack montra la clenche de la fenêtre. Hans comprit et appela une infirmière d'où ils se cachèrent. Il demanda à ce que la fenêtre soit ouverte par le regard. Haussant les épaules la femme le fit. Elle viendrait la refermer une heure après.

Une fois sorti les quatre entèrent dans la pièce. Le trio eut un frisson mais Jack leur sourit. Tout allait bien. Ils prirent place et le regardèrent.

\- Tu souffres Hans ? Demanda Jack.

Il cligna une fois des yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux partir pour une nouvelle vie ?

Encore une fois, avec une grande douleur dans le regard. C'est à ce moment là que le trio eut un pincement au cœur pour lui. Il était dans le plus profond des désespoirs.

\- Je pense, que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, commenta Raiponce.

\- Alors, offrons-lui une nouvelle vie, dit Mérida fermement. En espérant que celle là il ne la foire pas.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Hans écarquilla les yeux. Il pleura franchement, enfin, oui enfin il avait payé sa dette. Il allait pouvoir en finir avec ce cauchemar sans fin. Avec cette famille de malheur. Avec sa folie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir exprimer sa gratitude au Big Four. Il cligna simplement trois fois des yeux, quatre fois de suite. Ils comprirent.

Sans un mot de plus, Jack se leva. Il prit les draps de son ancien ennemi et boucha les sonneries des appareils qui le maintenaient en vie par respiration. Puis il débrancha la prise générale. Les machines se mirent à clignoter de partout. Jack s'assit au côté d'Hans et lui prit la main.

\- Tu n'es plus seul. On est là. Jusqu'à la fin.

Hans eut un sourire, tant de gratitude coula de ses yeux. Harold s'assit avec les filles à leur tour avant de poser une main sur lui. Ils tournaient définitivement la page.

Hans sembla réussir à serrer un peu sa main sur Jack puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa partir. Il agonisa en silence. Le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Adieu, dirent les quatre lorsque l'homme ne respira plus.

Ils se levèrent et le contemplèrent en lui adressant une prière de salut. Hans Westergaard n'était plus, il mourut et son âme rejoignit l'autre monde pour la réincarnation. Le Big Four sortit donc en silence.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux en fixant le décor neigeux. Ils ne parlèrent pas une seule fois. C'était leur moment de deuil. Ils le portèrent jusqu'au retour à leur appartement.

...

Là, ils se prirent tous les quatre contre eux pour une accolade générale. Ils regardèrent la neige tomber à gros flocons. Le regard rempli de bonheur. Les uns contre les autres.

\- Et que l'avenir n'en soit que plus radieux, dit le trio.

\- Oh, il l'est déjà, sourit Jack, le plus heureux des hommes.


End file.
